Checkmate
by Naruchannn
Summary: Tradução. Harry/Draco Slash. Draco tem um plano para conquistar Harry Potter, e o desafia a um jogo de Xadrez Desafio. Mas é amor, ou traição, que ele tem em mente?
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Checkmate  
**Autora: **Naadi

**Tradutora:** milacrazyx (mila – sublinhado- crazyx -arroba- yahoo . com)  
**Beta da tradução:** Isinha101  
**Classificação:** R  
**Pares:** Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

**Site da história original: **http//www. fanfiction. net/s /798255/1/

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações pertencentes à JK Rowling, vários publicadores incluindo, mas não limitado à Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Nenhum lucro está sendo feito por parte do autor ou tradutor dessa fanfiction.

**Contato da Autora:** naadi - sublinhado - moon feather – arroba – hotmail . com

**Sumário: **HxD slash. Draco tem um plano para conquistar Harry Potter, e o desafia a um jogo de Xadrez Desafio. Mas é amor, ou traição, que ele tem em mente?

**A/N: **Olá readers! aqui está a tradução de mais uma fic maravilhosa, fandom Harry/Draco. Ela é muito grande, talvez mais do que Mil Coisas Belas, mas não tenho certeza. Se alguém quiser ler a original, ela pode ser encontrada em inglês no site supracitado. Aproveitem!

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE I – PREPARAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 1**

_Knowing I want you,_

_Knowing I love you,  
I can't explain,  
Why I remain  
Careless about you._

_How can I love you so much,  
Yet make no move?_

Sabendo que eu te quero,

Sabendo que eu te amo,

Não consigo explicar,

Por que eu continuo

Sem me preocupar com você.

Como eu posso te amar tanto,

E ainda não tentar nada?

_I pray the days and nights,  
In their endless, weary procession,  
Soon overwhelm  
My sad obsession._

Eu rezo durante o dia e a noite,

Em sua infinita, cansada marcha,

Para engolfar logo

Minha triste obsessão.

Letra e Tradução de "You and I" de _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Draco andou lentamente pelos corredores sombrios de Hogwarts. Já passara da meia-noite. Ele não tinha prestado atenção para onde estava indo; estava apenas caminhando, deixando sua mente perder-se em sua privada obsessão, acompanhando os corredores, evitando os raios de luz emitidos das lâmpadas, seus pés descalços completamente silenciosos no chão de pedra. Vestindo calças pretas e um suéter de gola, sua face e cabelo, mãos e pés pareciam decapitados, graciosos, pálidos como o luar, flutuando de maneira fantasmagórica nas seções escuras de Hogwarts. Ele andava dessa maneira quando não conseguia adormecer, o que era comum nesses últimos dias. Como um estudante do sétimo ano e monitor, ele tinha desculpas para estar fora da cama a esse horário, mas tinha escapado o mais silenciosamente possível pelos corredores, por força de hábito, tentando evitar se encontrar com Filch, ou Mrs Norris, a gata de Filch.

Os longos raios do luar tocavam o chão, chegando das altas janelas à sua direita e Draco pausou por um momento, e então desviou os pálidos retângulos de luz, abraçando as sombras próximas da parede à sua esquerda. Seus dedos acariciaram a pedra fria, e enquanto caminhava, recordou novamente de quão impossível era o seu desejo de que encontrasse uma certa pessoa ali no meio da noite. E quão impossível porque, mesmo se encontrasse, não conseguiria, não _podia_, agir conforme seus desejos.

Então virou em um canto e parou. Segurou-se imóvel, sendo faixa preta na arte de manter-se em uma posição. Duas lâmpadas formavam uma confusa estampa de luz e sombra devido a duas armaduras, mas certamente não havia erro no que via. Era aquilo realmente um par de tênis e joelhos que conhecia muito bem entre as duas armaduras?

_Se controla, Draco, _disse a si mesmo. _Você está começando a ter alucinações._

Mas então a alucinação suspirou, e o coração de Draco derreteu. Nesse momento, ele não tinha mais certeza do que não deveria fazer. Certamente não iria doer apenas conversar. Se tivesse coragem. Ficou de pé por um longo período completamente imóvel, debatendo internamente, coração batendo forte.

Draco sabia sem dúvidas que não seria bem-vindo, e isso doía tanto que quase virou ali mesmo e voltou de onde veio. _Ele ficará muito bravo. Eu sei disso, então não posso reagir. Se eu não ficar bravo em resposta, talvez ele me escute. Mas, oh Deus, e se ele não o fizer?_ Ele podia ter ficado ali parado, indeciso, a noite inteira, mas o som de um choro atiçou sua curiosidade e preocupação, e antes que pudesse evitar, já tinha dado um passo à frente, sem conseguir resistir ao desejo que o guiava.

Andou pelo corredor até estar em frente da figura de cabelos escuros deitada entre as duas armaduras. Olhou para Harry, e sentiu um momento de felicidade , porque realmente _era _Harry, que estava sentando ali com seus cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e seu rosto escondido nas mãos. Então sentiu choque – esse era Harry, e ele parecia estar – chorando!?

"Harry?" disse Draco, o mais gentilmente possível.

A cabeça de Harry levantou-se rapidamente, e ele levantou o olhar até ver a face de Draco, e então sugou o ar pelos dentes, deixando a cabeça cair novamente "Vá pro inferno, Malfoy," murmurou entre as mãos.

Draco cruzou os tornozelos e deixou-se cair com graça para sentar de pernas cruzadas na frente de Harry. "Ei," ele disse suavemente. "O que aconteceu?"

Harry levantou a cabeça e encarou o outro sem acreditar no que via. _Draco Malfoy _tinha acabado de perguntar-lhe o que aconteceu? Ele o chamou pelo seu _primeiro nome!? _E se existia _uma pessoa_ que ele não queria que o visse desse jeito –

"Você tem algum tipo de sétimo sentido, Malfoy," disse com raiva, "que te diz quando você é a última pessoa no mundo que alguém quer ver, só para você aparecer?" Harry passou uma mão pelo cabelo, o que só o fez ficar mais desordenado. Inclinou-se na parede e encarou o loiro com malícia. "Vai embora," disse sem emoções, cruzando os braços.

Draco sentiu a velha dor crescendo dentro de si, transformando-se em raiva como sempre fazia; mas lutou contra ela, forçou-se a não reagir dessa vez. Deixou a cabeça cair para frente e olhou para baixo, quebrando o contato visual com Harry. Cabelo loiro-prateado caiu sobre sua testa.

Ouviu Harry soltar um suspiro dolorido. "Por acaso você é muito burro para entender o significado de 'vai embora'?"

Uma pequena porção do controle de Draco explodiu. Olhou para cima e tirou o cabelo dos olhos com um pequeno e refinado movimento da cabeça. "Não, Potter, não sou," ele disse, com muito mais calma do que sentia. "Eu _estou _tendo dificuldades para entender por que você acha necessário se dirigir a mim de modo tão rude."

A mandíbula de Harry caiu um pouco. "Você tem que estar brincando. Depois de todas as coisas horríveis que disse e fez a mim e meus amigos?"

Draco olhou para baixo. "Você que começou," disse com voz baixa.

"O QUÊ?"

Draco começou a mexer com a barra de sua calça em nervosismo. "Primeiro ano… naquele primeiro dia… no trem a caminho da escola. Você realmente me magoou, Harry."

Harry fez um som de indignação. "Você estava agindo como um mimado, arrogante, insuportável mané! E então você insultou as duas primeiras pessoas no mundo que me ofereceram amizade."

Draco levantou um ombro em indiferença. "Eu só tinha onze anos."

"E daí!"

"Daí, que isso foi há sete anos atrás."

"Você _ainda _age daquele jeito."

Draco olhou para cima e segurou o olhar de Harry com calma. Bem suavemente, ele disse. "É mesmo? Tenho agido daquele jeito esse ano? Tenho agora?"

Harry não disse nada enquanto estudava os olhos cinza-prateados de Draco. Tentou se lembrar de algo que o outro teria feito ultimamente para atormentá-lo. Tinham voltado à escola fazia três meses agora – mais uma semana e meia até o feriado de Natal, e Harry, para sua surpresa, não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Eles tinham jogado um contra o outro em Quadribol, tinham sentado quase um termo inteiro em uma sala de Poções Avançadas, mas não conseguia recordar de sequer um insulto. Na verdade, Draco mal tinha trocado uma palavra com ele durante todo o termo. Ele tinha sido normalmente frio, distante e arrogante – não, Harry admitiu, a arrogância não estava mais ali. Na verdade, era mais como – quase como – se Draco o estivesse evitando propositalmente.

Draco continuou parado. Sentiu o olhar de Harry penetrar seus ossos, e apesar de ser difícil, não tentou esconder seus sentimentos e, ao invés disso, deixou todas suas emoções reais e honestas serem expostas em seus olhos para Harry ver. "Está certo, Harry," disse em voz baixa. "Eu agi de modo terrível. E sinto muito por isso agora. Muitas coisas aconteceram comigo durante o verão, e eu..." Desviou o olhar, direcionando-o à suas mãos. "Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que a maioria do que você acha que sabe sobre mim era apenas um ato, para esconder como eu realmente me sinto?"

"Eu não sei, Malfoy. Se era um ato, você é muito bom – parecia bem autêntico."

Draco olhou novamente para Harry. "Eu _sou_ bom nisso. É algo que você aprende novo, quando seu pai é Lucius Malfoy. Mas o ato não é real."

"Ah," Harry falou, bem delicadamente. "Eu sempre achei que você, bem, queria ser igual a ele. Toda aquele conversa de bruxo-sangue-puro-Comensal-da-morte-Malfoy, sabe?"

Draco se arrepiou, e seus olhos escureceram, agora frios com ódio. "Não," ele disse. "Eu o odeio. Ele fez lavagem cerebral em mim desde que nasci. Quando nós nos conhecemos, eu apenas não sabia ainda. Mas eu sei agora, e isso me assusta. Lucius Malfoy é perverso."

Harry parecia bastante sóbrio e estudou Draco como se nunca tivesse realmente o visto antes. "Você deve ter tido uma péssima infância," disse sem pressa. "Como eu tive."

O olhar gélido de Draco derreteu com essas palavras. Ele estudou Harry também, afeto e alegria entrando em seus olhos. "Potter," disse, levantando uma sobrancelha elegante, "minha infância nunca foi tão ruim quanto a sua. Eu, pelo menos, tinha roupas. Que serviam."

Harry soltou um ronco. "Ah, muito engraçado, Malfoy," ele disse em um tom sarcástico. Encarou Draco novamente, um pouco surpreso com o contentamento nos olhos do outro garoto. "Eu realmente te machuquei?" perguntou firmemente. "No trem?"

Draco afirmou com a cabeça. "Terrivelmente, horrivelmente, até os ossos."

Harry ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. "Então, desculpa," disse por fim. "Se não for muito tarde para isso."

Uma expressão terna apareceu nos olhos de Draco que Harry achou quase encantadora. "Não, não é tarde demais," ele disse. "Obrigado."

A última parte foi dita com uma quieta sinceridade tão intensa que Harry apenas sentou ali e o encarou, sem fala enquanto todas suas pré-concepções a respeito de Draco se batiam com essa pessoa sentada à sua frente.

Finalmente, o loiro quebrou o silêncio. "Harry, por que está sentado aqui?"

"Eu, err..." Harry suspirou, colocou os cotovelos nos joelhos novamente e a cabeça nas mãos, seus dedos entrelaçados no cabelo desarrumado. "Não é nada. Eu só estava sendo burro e eu vim aqui já que _achei _que ninguém iria me achar." Ele deu um olhar pontudo para Draco. "Que ótima idéia."

Draco ignorou o comentário. "Bem, agora você tem alguém para conversar. Agora me diga, por que você estava sendo burro?"

Harry moveu suas mãos para cobrir seu rosto. "Ah não, Malfoy. Eu não vou falar com _você."_

"Por que não?"

Harry gemeu. "É muito . . . vergonhoso. E realmente _não _é importante. Eu só precisava . . . pensar. . . e. . ."

Mãos gentis apanharam os pulsos de Harry e retiraram suas mãos de seu rosto. Harry abriu os olhos, surpreso, e encontrou o olhar firme de Draco.

"Eu acabei de falar um monte na _sua _frente, Potter," Draco disse suavemente. "Seja justo."

Eles se encararam por um longo momento e então Harry se encostou novamente na parede, retirando suas mãos das de Draco. Cruzou os braços e ficou quieto por um bom tempo, olhando para baixo e mordendo seu lábio inferior. "É sobre Hermione e Rony," disse finalmente. Olhou para cima, seus olhos soltando chamas verdes, "Malfoy, eu juro, se você contar para alguém sobre isso, eu vou . . . eu vou arrancar seu coração com uma colher trouxa e alimentar para um bicho do Hagrid!"

Por um segundo, Draco sentiu raiva. "Você não precisa me ameaçar, Harry," ele disse. "Eu não tenho intenção de falar sobre esse . . . pequeno encontro com ninguém." Então ele riu. "Quero dizer, olhe para nós. Quem iria acreditar?"

"Bem," Harry disse, "mesmo assim . . . eu não queria contar isso para _ninguém _. . ."

Draco apenas sentou ali olhando para ele, uma sobrancelha levantada, o começo de um sorriso nos cantos de sua boca. "Rony e Hermione?" ele incentivou.

Harry fez careta. "Essa é só mais uma maneira de você me atormentar, não é?"

Draco riu. "Evidentemente. Mas só porque você está sendo tão teimoso. Olha, eu juro, sob a promessa de tortura e morte por uma colher trouxa, eu não vou contar para ninguém, vivo ou morto, o que você está prestes a me dizer. Agora vamos, Potter, desembucha."

Harry soltou um suspiro de desespero. "Você não vai embora, né?" Não era realmente uma pergunta.

"Não."

Harry fechou os olhos. Talvez se ele não _visse _com quem estava falando, não se sentiria tão mortificado. Mas duvidava disso. Respirou profundamente. "Hoje à noite, logo após o jantar," ele disse, "Rony e Hermione me disseram que eles ficaram noivos. Eles queriam que eu soubesse – mas eles ainda não contaram para os pais deles, então ainda não anunciaram. Mas aí eles estavam ali, segurando mãos, olhando um para o outro como . . . bem, tão apaixonados . . . e então ele a beijou, e foi tão . . . lindo . . . e ah, meu Deus, Malfoy, eu não acredito que está me forçando a te dizer isso." Harry se inclinou e deitou a testa em seus joelhos, cobrindo a cabeça com os braços. "Isso é humilhante," ele murmurou em seus joelhos.

"Harry?" Draco disse suavemente, e Harry não viu a angústia em seus olhos. "Você está apaixonado pela Granger? É por isso que está chateado?"

"Não!" Harry pulou e encarou Draco, seu cabelo para todos os lados, óculos tortos. "Não, não é isso . . . é que . . ."

O coração de Draco fez aquela dança engraçada que fazia sempre que via Harry sendo tão adorável. Ele se inclinou e arrumou os óculos dele. "É que, o que?"

Harry pareceu não ter notado que Draco tinha arrumado seus óculos. Ao invés disso, caiu contra a parede em um gesto de derrota. Fechou os olhos novamente. "Eu sempre achei que já teria encontrado alguém." Ele pausou. As palavras _Eu achei que eu _tinha _alguém_, correram por sua mente. Tentou ignorar o pensamento, e continuou. "Meus pais tinham, eles se encontraram aqui e se apaixonaram. E eu entrei e saí de alguns relacionamentos . . . mas nenhum em que eu estivesse realmente . . . apaixonado . . . ou que alguém estivesse apaixonado por mim." _Meu Deus, como dói dizer isso_. Harry respirou fundo e continuou. "Então, quando vi Rony e Hermione juntos, acho que fiquei com medo de que ninguém jamais me olhe daquele jeito, ou me beije daquele jeito. Agora que eles estão juntos, eu estou muito feliz por eles, mas . . . eu vou, bem . . . me sentirei tão . . . sozinho." Harry deu outra respirada, que saiu como um longo suspiro. Ele esperou pela gozação começar, mas só havia silêncio. Cautelosamente, abriu os olhos.

Draco estava sentado muito duro, seus olhos para baixo. Como se sentisse Harry olhando para ele, levantou o olhar. A expressão naqueles olhos prateados fez Harry perder o fôlego.

"Harry," disse Draco gentilmente, "isso _não é _estúpido."

Harry sentiu uma onda de calor se espalhar pela sua face devido ao modo com que Draco o estava observando. "Bem, é que – é que parecia que eu estava sentindo pena de mim mesmo, e –"

"Shhh!" Draco sussurrou de repente, pulando de pé.

Harry o copiou. "O que?" sussurrou. Então escutou passos.

"Filch!"

"Rápido!" disse Harry. "Entra aqui embaixo!" Ele apanhou a Capa da Invisibilidade que estava deitada ao seu lado e jogou sobre sua cabeça, segurando a ponta para que Draco pudesse entrar também.

Draco não precisava ser dito duas vezes. Jogou-se embaixo da capa, fazendo Harry bater na parede atrás dele.

"Mmpf!"soltou Harry.

"Shhh!"

Não tinha espaço para ambos ficarem em pé lado-a-lado entre as duas armaduras, então eles estavam pressionados face-a-face. Harry estava preso, apertado entre Draco e a parede, que estava com as palmas rentes à parede em cada lado dele.

"Você tá pisando no meu pé!" Harry sussurrou na orelha de Draco, que incidentalmente estava à direita da sua boca.

"Desculpa!" Draco sussurrou em resposta.

Harry o sentiu mover o pé e tentar posicioná-lo em outro lugar.

Os passos viraram a esquina e os dois garotos congelaram. "Aqui, gatinha, gatinha," Filch chamou, cantando. "Mrs.. Nor – ris. Cadê a minha fofuxinha linda?"

Os olhos de Harry e Draco se encontraram. Harry ficou vermelho e fechou a boca com força. Um pequeno ronco saiu mesmo assim. Draco colocou a mão sobre a boca de Harry, o que quase o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair na armadura à sua esquerda. Ele jogou as mãos em volta de Draco para se segurar.

"Está aí, docinho de coco?" Filch chamou.

Draco quase engasgou, e teve que esconder a cara no ombro de Harry para diminuir o barulho.

Os passos barulhentos pararam bem em frente de onde estavam. "Aqui, gatinha, gatinha," Filch gritou o mais alto possível. Bateu nas armaduras com seu cano. CRASH! BAM!

Os dois garotos pularam e Harry agarrou Draco mais forte para evitar cair.

"Droga, maldita gata! Cadê você?"

Silêncio.

"Hrmpf," rosnou Filch. Ele virou e fez careta, procurando os corredores com seu olhar assassino. "Podia jurar que ouvi algo por aqui," ele murmurou.

Um pequeno som escapou Harry.

Filch virou-se para encarar o local em que Harry e Draco estavam se escondendo.

Silêncio.

"Pirraça!" ele gritou, seus olhos furiosos queimando um buraco diretamente em Harry e Draco. "É bom que não esteja mexendo comigo hoje, Pirraça!!"

Silêncio.

"Hrmpf." Ele virou para o outro lado e foi embora.

O barulho de passos foi diminuindo até o final do corredor. Harry e Draco ouviram um último "Aqui, gatinha, gatinha. Fofuxa?" e aí a porta bateu. Draco tirou sua cabeça do ombro de Harry e tirou a mão da boca do outro garoto.

"Meu Deus!" Harry disse, respirando rápido. "Achei que ia morrer quando ele disse –"

"Fofuxinha linda!" Draco disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e limpando as lágrimas dos olhos. "Ai, Deus, isso foi inacreditável!" Ele olhou para Harry, que também estava sorrindo, e então para a Capa da Invisibilidade. Levantou a mão e passou os dedos pelo interior do tecido. "Isso é tão legal, Harry. Na verdade, deve ser a coisa mais legal que já vi na vida." Então riu novamente. "Então é assim que conseguiu se safar de confusões todos esses anos."

"Meu pai deixou para mim," Harry disse com orgulho, sorrindo.

Draco encontrou os olhos de Harry e sorriu para ele, suas faces a apenas centímetros de distância.

Harry então percebeu que estavam pressionados um contra o outro, e que seus braços estavam em volta da cintura de Draco. Ele os retirou rapidamente e corou. "Sinto muito," sussurrou.

"Eu não sinto," Draco disse docemente, e não tentou sair do lugar. "E quer saber, Harry – aquela história que você acabou de me contar? Eu acho que você não tem que se preocupar. Na verdade tenho certeza de que tem alguém por aqui, talvez bem perto de você nesse momento, que adoraria te beijar daquele jeito."

"Hã, Malfoy –"

"Você joga xadrez, Harry?"

"O que?"

"Você joga xadrez? Sabe, peões, rainhas, reis?"

Harry sentiu seus óculos deslizarem um pouco em seu nariz, mas não conseguia se mover para arrumá-los. "Eu jogo um pouco com Rony. Mas não sou muito bom."

"Já jogou Xadrez Desafio?"

"Não. Eu . . . eu nunca ouvi falar."

"Então o estou desafiando para um jogo, Harry. Eu vou jogar com as peças brancas, então começo." Draco inclinou-se até que as cabeças deles estavam tão próximas que sentiu as palavras de Draco como ar quente em sua face. "Peão para D3," sussurrou Draco. Fechou os olhos e suas mãos agarraram levemente os ombros de Harry. Então beijou Harry na boca. Um breve, mas doce, deliciosamente gentil e dolorosamente lento beijo.

Harry pensou que seu coração fosse parar devido à surpresa.

Draco se afastou e olhou Harry nos olhos.

O coração de Harry parou de vez.

"Considere isso meu movimento inicial," disse Draco, ainda sussurrando. "Você pode me dizer amanhã se aceita o desafio." Traçou um dedo pelo lado do rosto de Harry. "Sua vez, Harry." Então ele se abaixou e deslizou para fora da Capa da Invisibilidade.

Os joelhos de Harry falharam e ele escorregou pela parede até sentar abruptamente no chão. "Arrrgh!" Ele se embolou por um momento, tentando tirar a Capa da Invisibilidade. "ESPERA!" Jogou a Capa para o lado. "Malfoy!" Arrumou os óculos no nariz e olhou em volta. "O que é que foi _aquilo_?"

Mas ele estava sozinho no corredor. Draco já tinha ido embora.

**Fim do Capítulo 1**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título:** Checkmate  
**Autora: **Naadi

**Tradutora:** milacrazyx (mila – sublinhado- crazyx -arroba- yahoo . com)  
**Beta da tradução:** Isinha101  
**Classificação:** R  
**Pares:** Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

**Site da história original: **http//www. fanfiction. net/s /798255/1/

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações pertencentes à JK Rowling, vários publicadores incluindo, mas não limitado à Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Nenhum lucro está sendo feito por parte do autor ou tradutor dessa fanfiction.

**Contato da Autora:** naadi - sublinhado - moon feather – arroba – hotmail . com

**Sumário: **HxD slash. Draco tem um plano para conquistar Harry Potter, e o desafia a um jogo de Xadrez Desafio. Mas é amor, ou traição, que ele tem em mente?

**A/N: **Olá readers! Aqui está a tradução de mais uma fic maravilhosa, fandom Harry/Draco. Ela é muito grande, talvez mais do que Mil Coisas Belas, mas não tenho certeza. Se alguém quiser ler a original, ela pode ser encontrada em inglês no site supracitado. Aproveitem!

**CHECKMATE**

**PART I – PREPARAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 2**

_The one I should not think of keeps rolling through my mind  
And I don't want to let that go.  
No lover's ever faithful, no contract truly signed,  
There's nothing certain left to know,  
And how the cracks begin to show!_

_Never make a promise or plan,  
Take a little love where you can,  
Nobody's on nobody's side._

_Never stay too long in your bed,  
Never lose your heart, use your head,  
Nobody's on nobody's side._

A pessoa em quem eu não deveria pensar fica rodando pela minha mente

E eu não quero desistir disso.

Nenhum amante é sempre fiel, nenhum contrato é assinado.

Não há nada certo para saber,

E como as rachaduras começam a aparecer!

Nunca faça uma promessa ou um plano,

Ame um pouco onde puder,

Ninguém está do lado de ninguém.

Nunca fique muito tempo na sua cama.

Nunca perca seu coração, use sua cabeça,

Ninguém está do lado de ninguém.

Letra e Tradução de "Nobody's Side" from _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice and Björn Ulvaeus

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Draco deitou em sua cama, ainda vestido, com um braço sobre seus olhos para que a única coisa visível fosse seu sorriso. Ai Deus, pensou, o encontro tinha sido perfeito. Todo segundo dele. Não importa o que venha a acontecer em sua vida, ele teria aquela memória – de Harry confiando nele, rindo de Filch juntos, do jeito com que Harry pôs os braços em volta de sua cintura, aquele beijo.

Aquele beijo, quando por um breve e ao mesmo tempo longo incrível momento, o tempo parecia ter parado, e Draco tinha se perdido no gosto da boca doce e quente de Harry. Aquele beijo foi inspirado. E Xadrez Desafio, algo que tinha inventado ali mesmo, _aquilo_ tinha sido inspirado também.

Não importa o que Harry fizer no dia seguinte. Draco previa punição pelo prazer delicioso que desfrutou essa noite, previa que Harry fosse ficar furioso, odiá-lo, rejeitá-lo, ridicularizá-lo, e quebrar seu coração em pedaços. Mas não importava. Isso era só amanhã. Hoje ele teve a oportunidade de experimentar perfeição, e tinha certeza de que aquela lembrança duraria muito tempo.

Ele suspirou. Agora era, como tinha dito, a vez de Harry. Ele só teria que esperar para ver o que aconteceria. Provavelmente teria que voltar a evitar Harry, fingindo que nada aconteceu, que não sentia nada. Talvez a memória de hoje torne a situação mais fácil, dê-lhe algo real para confortá-lo quando sentisse a solidão que o mantinha acordado à noite. Ou, agora que tinha tocado Harry, agora que sabia como era perfeito o jeito com que o corpo do outro garoto tocava o seu, talvez fosse mais difícil de fingir. De qualquer jeito, Draco sabia que teria que abandonar tudo eventualmente. Ele e Harry nunca poderiam ter um relacionamento. Não existia futuro para eles. Seu pai . . .

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Harry voltou ao seu quarto debaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade, despiu-se e se deitou, então puxou as cobertas para cima de sua cabeça. Deitou rigidamente embaixo do cobertor, mãos cerradas em punhos, olhos fechados com força, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Como pôde ter caído por toda aquela bobagem? A única explicação era muito simples – Draco Malfoy era muito bom em fazê-lo de idiota. Malfoy o tinha enganado _novamente_; o humilhou, e ainda teve a coragem de _beijá-lo_, fazendo ridículo do que Harry tinha acabado de confessá-lo.

_Pobre Harry Potter, chorando no corredor por medo de nunca ser amado, desejando que alguém o beije._

Harry não tinha dúvidas de que a história já estaria famosa na Sonserina pela manhã, e no café da manhã ele seria o motivo de risos de toda a escola. Era simplesmente horrível. Podia imaginar Malfoy contando aos Sonserinos como tinha realizado o desejo de Harry. E a pior parte de tudo isso, a mais horrível, terrível, péssima verdade de tudo era que ninguém _jamais _o tinha beijado daquela maneira antes. _Nem mesmo . . ._

As memórias persistentes do toque suave das mãos de Draco, seu corpo, seus lábios, estavam impressos na mente de Harry. A voz de Draco, seus gentis comentários e sorrisos, aquela parte em que dissera "isso _não _é estúpido," como se realmente entendesse, talvez até mesmo compartilhasse dos sentimentos de Harry, e oh Deus, o tom de voz que usou quando o chamou de 'Harry' – todas essas coisas estavam preenchendo Harry com um profundo sentimento de decepção por elas não terem sido reais, e uma tremenda dor de perda que ele realmente não queria examinar de perto. Como pôde ter sido tão estúpido e acreditado naquela cobra Sonserina?

Amanhã, Malfoy cantaria vitória, e Harry agüentaria tudo bravamente e mostrando o mínimo de emoções possível, e então Harry iria sair e se entregar de alimento para a Lula Gigante no lago. Com sorte, tudo acabaria bem, bem rápido.

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Seu pai . . .

Draco sentou rígido e horrorizado, seu rosto repentinamente drenado de cor. Seu pai! Ai, Deus, como pôde ter se permitido perder controle daquele jeito? Ele tinha evitado Harry por uma ótima, ótima razão. Draco encarou sem foco seu quarto enquanto a face de Lucius Malfoy circulava em frente aos seus olhos, a horrível cena desse verão se repetindo mais uma vez em sua mente.

A expressão fria de seu pai se aproximava dele quando Lucius se levantou e inclinou-se perigosamente para frente, colocando seus punhos no centro da mesa de madeira em seu escritório. "Você fará o que eu mandar! Já é hora de você provar a mim onde está sua lealdade. O herdeiro dessa casa _irá_ servir o Lorde das Trevas." Draco estava do outro lado da mesa, tentando manter uma aparência calma, parecendo coletado e frio, enquanto seu estômago estava em nós. Ele sabia que esse dia chegaria. Teve uma época em que esteve até mesmo animado. _Quando tudo mudou?_ Por quanto tempo a sabedoria de que amava Harry e odiava seu pai esteve crescendo dentro dele, para que estourasse agora com uma claridade surpreendente? Por quanto tempo?

"Não," disse firmemente. "Não irei." Encontrou os olhos de seu pai, não com petulância, mas com uma certeza fria e indestrutível. "Deserte-me."

"EU NÃO VOU!" Lucius socou a mesa com um barulho estrondoso.

Draco teve que se segurar para não encolher. "Esse é seu último ano em Hogwarts. É sua última chance de capturar Harry Potter. E você _irá_ ter sucesso." Lucius se inclinou mais para frente, luzes maliciosas criando fogo em seus olhos de ferro. "Eu espero que crie um plano para capturar e entregar Harry Potter para mim antes do fim do ano. E se falhar. . ." Lucius sorriu para Draco. Era um sorriso feio e totalmente gélido. "Eu apanharei Harry Potter de qualquer jeito, e entregarei _ambos_ para o Lorde das Trevas." Ele pausou. "Você entende o que estou dizendo?"

"Sim," disse Draco, sua voz tremendo com nojo. "Eu entendo perfeitamente."

"Então saia daqui até que tenha algo que eu queira ouvir."

A visão se foi, e Draco sentiu-se cair outra vez na cama. Abraçou-se firmemente para parar os tremores que lhe apossaram. Não, ele e Harry não tinham nenhum futuro, a não ser que serem ambos servidos em uma bandeja para o Lorde das Trevas contasse como um futuro. E é claro, era muito pouco provável que Harry Potter quisesse ter qualquer tipo de futuro com ele, de qualquer jeito. A rejeição que sempre sentia estava prestes a se demonstrar. Tentou lembrar-se do que Harry tinha dito essa noite. "_Então, sinto muito,"_ tinha dito. "_Se não for muito tarde para isso."_ Talvez _fosse _muito tarde, sempre fora muito tarde para eles.

Draco olhou para o teto do quarto, seus pensamentos correndo, suas emoções, sempre tão cuidadosamente controladas, virando-o do avesso. Parecia que ele estava de pé, sem equilíbrio e balançando, na ponta de um vasto e infinito abismo de escuridão. Se fizesse a escolha errada, iria cair para sempre. Perdido, eternamente. E naquele momento, ele sabia que só havia uma escolha a se fazer. Uma escolha, e dela, apenas um plano possível. Sem pressa, ele construiu esse plano, virando-o em sua cabeça, modelando-o, examinando suas falhas, criando toda parte com cuidado. Manteve sua mente longe da parte dele que estava aterrorizado com o que estava prestes a fazer. Não havia tempo para isso. Draco levantou-se e foi até sua escrivaninha. Abriu a primeira gaveta e retirou um pergaminho. Com a mão trêmula, molhou a pena na tinta e começou a escrever:

_Pai,_

_Fiz como me pediu. Formei um plano para capturar Harry Potter que acredito ser perfeito._

_Na verdade, acho que pode até surpreendê-lo. Quando eu colocar tudo em ação, o avisarei._

_Seu filho e herdeiro,_

_Draco_

Draco esperou a tinta secar, então dobrou o pergaminho em um pequeno envelope. Foi até sua janela, abriu-a, e assoviou gentilmente na noite gélida e escura.

Em alguns segundos, uma gigante águia, com as asas silenciosas abertas, pousou em seu quarto. Draco prendeu a carta à perna da águia. "Leve para Lucius," comandou, e sem fazer qualquer som, o animal se foi. Não tinha como voltar atrás agora. Se falhasse, sabia com toda certeza, que Lucius Malfoy o mataria.

E que Draco iria querer que o fizesse.

**Fim Capítulo 2**


	3. Capítulo 3

Título: Checkmate

**Título:** Checkmate  
**Autora: **Naadi

**Tradutora:** milacrazyx (mila – sublinhado- crazyx -arroba- yahoo . com)  
**Beta da tradução:** Isinha101  
**Classificação:** R  
**Pares:** Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

**Site da história original: **http/www. fanfiction. net/s /798255/1/

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações pertencentes à JK Rowling, vários publicadores incluindo, mas não limitado à Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Nenhum lucro está sendo feito por parte do autor ou tradutor dessa fanfiction.

**Contato da Autora:** naadi - sublinhado - moon feather – arroba – hotmail . com

**Sumário: **HxD slash. Draco tem um plano para conquistar Harry Potter, e o desafia a um jogo de Xadrez Desafio. Mas é amor, ou traição, que ele tem em mente?

**A/N: **Olá! Pessoal, desculpem a demora para a atualização! Abril foi o mês mais corrido da minha vida! Tive vários trabalhos, provas, estudando para um concurso (que passei! Yey) e não tive tempo para traduzir! Mas agora já está tudo mais calmo e vou poder me dedicar mais a essa fic! Aproveitem e comentem, por favor!

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE I – PREPARAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 3**

_Through the elegant yelling  
Of this compelling  
dispute  
Comes the ghastly suspicion  
My opposition's  
a fruit._

Através da gritaria elegante

dessa disputa de força irresistível

Vem a suspeição terrível

De que minha oposição

é uma fruta.

_It's very sad  
to see the ancient and  
distinguished game  
That used to be  
a model of decorum  
and tranquility  
Become like any other sport,  
A battleground  
for rival ideologies  
To slug it out with glee._

É muito triste

Ver o antigo e

Distinto jogo

Que costumava ser

Um modelo de dignidade

E tranqüilidade

Virar qualquer outro esporte,

Um campo de batalha

Para ideologias rivais

Para travarem com prazer.

Letra de "Quartet" de _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus.

…

--

…

"ACORDA, HARRY!" Uma voz muito insistente ficava repetindo aquela mesma baboseira sem parar.

Harry bufou. _Rony_.

"Ei, vamos! Tá ficando tarde."

Harry se mexeu sem pressa e conseguiu se sentar. Sentia-se péssimo. "Cala a boca, Rony," ele murmurou. "Estou indo." Escutou passos se aproximando e então pararem. Alguém puxou as cortinas de sua cama. Harry se encolheu quando a luz forte da janela ao lado de sua cama atingiu-lhe os olhos. Forçou um olho a abrir e encarou seu alto amigo ruivo com uma careta.

Rony assoviou. "Meu Deus, Harry," ele disse em voz baixa. "Você está horrível. Está doente?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Não estava doente.

Rony sentou na borda da cama. "Você não teve outro daqueles, hã . . . pesadelos com Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?" ele sussurrou.

Harry soltou um baixo gemido. Ah, sim. Era isso mesmo – esse era o problema nessa manhã. Um pesadelo. O pior pesadelo de sua vida o estava esperando no Salão Principal. Ele afastou as cobertas e se arrastou para se levantar. "Não," ele suspirou. "Estou bem, Rony. Eu só . . . não dormi muito bem essa noite." Não havia motivos para alertar Rony sobre o que estava prestes a acontecer. Como poderia? Ele mesmo mal podia _imaginar_ as palavras _Draco Malfoy me beijou_, ainda mais falá-las em voz alta. _Bem,_ ele pensou, _então Rony talvez não sobreviva ao café da manhã também._

Eles encontraram Hermione no Salão Comunal da Grifinória e os três desceram para o Salão Principal juntos. Rony e Hermione andavam a frente de Harry, de mãos dadas, admirando as luzes e decorações natalinas que estavam começando a aparecer em todos os lugares, mas eles tinham que sempre parar e esperar, porque Harry parecia ser incapaz de acompanhá-los, e sempre ficava para trás. Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, seus amigos já estavam lançando-lhe olhares preocupados. Harry manteve a cabeça baixa, olhos no chão, e os ignorou. Perguntou-se se teria que andar de tal maneira pelo resto do ano letivo.

Harry pausou por um momento diante das portas do Salão Principal, preparando-se para entrar. Então seguiu Rony e Hermione quando eles fizeram sua entrada pelo cômodo lotado até chegarem à mesa da Grifinória. Ele podia ouvir o costumeiro barulho de vozes e risadas, junto ao ruído da batida de talheres. E só isso. Levantou o olhar um pouco e olhou ao seu redor. Nada aconteceu. Então, "Ei, Harry," Seamus chamou quando ele passou. "Acho que você vai ter que cancelar o treino de Quadribol essa tarde. Fiquei sabendo que as previsões de Trelawney foram de neve, perigo e morte!" O comentário resultou em risadas de várias alunas mais novas que, sem dúvida, estavam tendo aula com Trelawney esse período. Mas ninguém riu de Harry. Ninguém prestou atenção a ele.

Sentou-se e, desatento, pegou uma torrada e a colocou em seu prato. Isso era muito estranho. Seus olhos foram até a mesa Sonserina. Draco estava lá, sentado e sereno, quase toda sua face escondida atrás de uma cópia do Profeta Diário, como se nada de extraordinário tivesse ocorrido. Sem tirar seus olhos do outro, Harry depositou ovos mexidos em cima de sua torrada. Então pegou uma colherada de pêssegos enlatados e os colocou em cima dos ovos.

"Harry, qual é o seu problema!" Rony sussurrou, cutucando-o nas costelas. "Olhe o que está fazendo!"

Harry desviou o olhar da mesa Sonserina e observou a meleca em seu prato. Enojado, pegou seu garfo e deu uma mordida. "Acontece que eu gosto desse jeito," ele murmurou para Rony, que estava balançando a cabeça. Quando o ruivo virou para escutar a algo que Hermione dizia, Harry voltou a observar Draco.

Ele ainda estava lendo o jornal. Então se lembrou que Malfoy tinha dito que não tinha intenção de falar com ninguém sobre os acontecimentos daquela noite. Será que dizia a verdade? _Fala sério_. Será que tinha se preocupado à toa?

Harry olhou para baixo, forçando-se a comer mais um pouco, então começou a empurrar o resto dos ovos doces e da torrada molhada com seu garfo. Estava tão convicto de que Malfoy o tinha beijado para fazê-lo de idiota, para ridicularizar seus sentimentos, que não tinha levado seriamente em conta nada que o outro garoto dissera. Se Malfoy não tinha intenções de humilhá-lo publicamente, então _que merda_ que ele queria, beijando-o daquele jeito? Até mesmo agora, estava tão irritado com o modo com que aquele beijo o fez se sentir para pensar claramente. Até mesmo agora, ainda podia sentir. . .

Harry sentiu sua face corar com a memória, e olhou para a mesa Sonserina novamente. Draco o estava observando por cima de seu jornal. Por um segundo, os olhos deles se conectaram. Um choque como eletricidade passou por Harry. Mas Draco calmamente desviou o olhar, dobrou o jornal e colocou-o na mesa, levantou-se, e começou a andar em direção às portas. _Ah não, você não vai_, Harry pensou enquanto agarrava sua mochila e pulava de seu assento.

"Harry!" Hermione chamou. "Espera! Rony e eu ainda não terminamos de comer."

"Hã, desculpa gente," Harry disse enquanto ia à direção das portas, "- não se apressem – eu só esqueci algo. Me encontro com vocês no corredor, antes da aula." E então virou e correu atrás de Draco, que tinha desaparecido do Salão Principal.

"Esqueceu algo?" Rony bufou. "Eu digo o quê. Seu cérebro!"

…

--

…

Draco desceu para o café da manhã cedo, apesar de não ter dormido muito bem. Ele estava antecipando chegar ao Salão antes de Harry. Queria observar o outro garoto entrar, queria se esconder atrás do jornal e ver como Harry reagiria, sem permitir que Harry percebesse. Precisava falar com ele, precisava desesperadamente que Harry se envolvesse no jogo de xadrez que tinha inventado – todo o plano centrava nisso. E Draco concluiu que a única maneira de deixar Harry bravo o suficiente, confuso o suficiente e com a guarda baixa o suficiente para concordar com o jogo, era ignorá-lo completamente. Harry tinha o hábito de confrontar forçadamente tudo o que o incomodava; um hábito com o qual Draco estava contando.

Se Harry estava incomodado com aquele beijo, ou, _calma-coração, _se tinha _gostado_, Draco sabia que Harry iria ficar louco se ele fingisse que nada tinha acontecido. É claro que a maior possibilidade, e Draco estava ciente de que as chances inclinavam nessa direção, era de que Harry estava horrorizado e enojado, e simplesmente marcharia no Salão Principal para socar Draco no meio da cara – nesse caso, o plano de Draco já estaria afundado antes mesmo de começar.

Draco deu uma espiada na mesa da Grifinória e então verificou as horas em seu relógio. Harry estava atrasado. Se não chegasse logo, Draco não teria tempo de conversar com ele antes do início das aulas. Mas então, naquele instante, viu Weasley e Granger entrarem. Eles pararam assim que entraram e olharam para trás. Draco teve que erguer um pouco o jornal para esconder seu sorriso e o calor que subiu ao seu rosto quando, alguns segundos depois, Harry, obviamente com relutância, entrou. Ele parecia não ter dormido nada e como se estivesse esperando o teto do Salão Principal desabar nele. Estava sendo adorável novamente, completamente patético, mas tão adorável.

_E, _Draco pensou com alegria interior, _se ele está chateado, deve ter gostado do beijo._

Draco invocou sua calma exterior característica, e fingiu ler o Profeta Diário. Seu plano estava encaminhando. Observou Harry discretamente por cima de seu jornal, e apesar de seus olhos não serem visíveis do ponto de vista de Harry, Draco conseguia ver o outro com clareza. Ele percebeu Harry olhando na sua direção duas vezes, e então cutucar a comida em seu prato com miséria. _Agora_, Draco disse a si mesmo. _Hora do jogo_. Abaixou um pouco o jornal e esperou que Harry olhasse em sua direção novamente. E então aconteceu. Harry olhou, os olhos deles se encontraram, e raios surgiram.

Apenas anos de hábito permitiram com que Draco mantivesse a calma, abaixasse o olhar, dobrasse o jornal e andasse serenamente em direção à porta do Salão Principal. Mas funcionou. Ele viu Harry pular de sua posição, dar alguma desculpa a Hermione, e segui-lo com um olhar de determinação em sua face com que Draco já estava acostumado. Era o mesmo olhar que tinha quando jogava Quadribol, quando ele avistava o Pomo-de-Ouro. _Há uma grande diferença, no entanto_, Draco pensou. _Diferente daquele maldito pomo, eu quero ser capturado – é claro, ele não pode saber disso – ou pelo menos ainda não._

Quando Draco chegou ao corredor, aumentou a velocidade e foi na direção das masmorras da Sonserina. Ele tinha que calcular o tempo com perfeição. Se Harry o alcançasse muito perto do corredor principal, eles não conseguiriam conversar privadamente, mas, por outro lado, ele duvidava de que Harry o seguiria em território Sonserino. Eles também não tinham muito tempo, pois logo todos terminariam suas refeições. Olhou por cima de seu ombro a tempo de ver Harry sair apressado do Salão Principal e pausar do outro lado da porta. Harry o avistou e correu em perseguição.

"Malfoy!"

Draco não podia parar e olhar para trás, mas sorriu mesmo assim. Se fosse possível estrangular uma palavra, era o que Harry tinha acabado de fazer com seu nome. Draco continuou andando, ignorando Harry; ele estava quase aonde queria. Era como esgrima, ele pensou, dar território para seu oponente vir até você, torná-lo descuidado. Ele _queria_ que Harry ficasse bravo e descuidado, desequilibrado. Ouviu os passos perto de si, ouviu, "Pare, droga!" Draco parou e virou tão repentinamente, que Harry correu diretamente nele. Exatamente como Draco queria.

Draco já antecipara a colisão, então estava preparado para apanhar Harry e mantê-los ambos de pé. Segurou Harry calmamente até sentir o outro garoto recuperar o equilíbrio, então pôs as mãos nos ombros de Harry e o empurrou com força, fazendo o moreno dar alguns passos para trás. Então arrumou sua expressão em uma de indiferença superior que fazia tão bem. "Você devia olhar por onde anda, Potter," ele disse. "Se eu fosse um aluno do primeiro ano, você teria me matado."

…

--

…

Harry colidiu com Draco e sentiu os braços do outro garoto o circular, apoiando-o e então deslizando até seus ombros. _Como na noite passada._ Estava completamente despreparado para o empurrão que recebeu. Tropeçou alguns passos para trás, então olhou Draco, confuso, vendo aquela tão-familiar-e-odiada-expressão facial.

"Você devia olhar por onde anda, Potter," Draco disse. "Se eu fosse um aluno do primeiro ano, você teria me matado.".

Harry estava furioso. Furioso e. . . chateado. Ele deu um passo para frente, na direção de Draco, com suas mãos cerradas em punhos. "_Pare isso!"_ ele rugiu, enunciando cada palavra, mas ainda mantendo a voz baixa. "Não sou estúpido. Tudo o que fez essa manhã foi perfeitamente calculado para me fazer vir atrás de você – então pode parar com essa pose de 'desinteressado' agora mesmo!"

E para a surpresa de Harry, Draco parou. Em um piscar de olhos, a máscara sumiu. No lugar dela havia um par de olhos cinza calorosos e um sorriso desculposo. "Desculpa," Draco disse.

Harry continuou com a expressão brava, apesar de ter amolecido um pouco com a mudança de tom de voz e com a desculpa. "Você me conseguiu aqui, Malfoy. Agora você tem algumas coisas a explicar, e eu espero honestidade. Ou você vai direto ao ponto, ou eu vou embora agora mesmo."

O sorriso de Draco aumentou. "Ai, droga, Potter," ele disse em uma voz baixa e divertida, "ir direto ao ponto com você não é o que eu tinha em mente. _Mas_," ele disse mais alto "eu prometo que tentarei ser honesto com você."

"Tá bom então," Harry disse, devagar e incerto. Teve a sensação de que algo importante lhe passou despercebido, mas sua atenção estava toda em uma pergunta que realmente queria respondida. "Eu só quero saber uma coisa, Malfoy," ele disse, encarando Draco direto nos olhos. "Que _merda_ foi aquela noite passada?"

"Hmm," Draco murmurou, pensativo, retornando o olhar esmeralda com uma calma já aperfeiçoada. "Eu me lembro de tê-lo desafiado a um jogo de xadrez desafio, Harry. Eu até fiz o primeiro movimento." Levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você ainda não me disse se aceita ou não."

Harry sentiu a raiva surgindo novamente. "Não é isso que estou perguntando, e você sabe disso."

Draco soltou uma risada curta. "Ah, é sim. É _exatamente_ o que está me perguntando. Você quer jogar, ou não?"

"E por que eu iria querer jogar um jogo esquisito de xadrez com _você_?"

"Porque _eu_ não vou responder suas perguntas a não ser que jogue."

Deus, como ele era irritante. Harry teve uma repentina vontade de socar Draco no nariz.

"Não. . . faça . . . isso," Draco disse, baixinho, como se pudesse ler a mente de Harry.

Harry encarou Draco e percebeu que seus pensamentos provavelmente estavam estampados na sua cara. _Eu devia ir embora_, ele pensou. _Vá embora agora, Harry._ Mas não podia. Algo o impedia de ir – ele queria uma resposta do loiro mimado. "Então, explique-se Malfoy," ele disse com a voz gélida. "Não irei jogar a não ser que eu saiba exatamente no que estou me metendo." Ele pausou. "_Existe_ alguma regra nesse seu jogo?"

"Existem regras, Potter, mas não muitas. Xadrez Desafio é muito simples." Draco olhou para o lado, por cima do ombro de Harry; alguns alunos estavam começando a sair do Salão Principal. Ele pegou o braço do outro e o puxou até uma parede onde não estariam tão visíveis. Continuou em voz mais baixa. "Há três regras principais. A primeira é que para cada movimento que você faça no tabuleiro, você deve fazer um movimento em relação ao seu oponente. O movimento pode ser físico ou retórico, mas não pode ser mágico ou material. Em outras palavras, você não pode realizar feitiços ou pegar possessões alheias. Você pode fazer algo com seu oponente, que é o que eu fiz noite passada, ou você pode contar algo, ou fazer uma pergunta. A única estipulação é que a pergunta deve ser pessoal, privada ou íntima. Como um segredo, ou algo assim. E –"

"Espera," Harry interrompeu. "Quer dizer, que seu eu jogar esse jogo com você, poderei te perguntar coisas privadas?"

"Sim," Draco disse.

"E você tem que responder?"

"Estava chegando lá, Potter. Segunda regra, você não pode revelar nada do que é dito durante o jogo para ninguém de fora, e terceiro, se você se recusar um movimento do oponente, então você está desistindo do jogo."

"E o que acontece?" Harry perguntou. "O que acontece quando alguém ganha?"

"O vencedor leva tudo – ou nada. Escolha de quem vencer."

"Tudo?" Harry disse, olhando Draco com suspeição. "Do que estamos falando exatamente? Ah! Eu não vou dormir com você, Malfoy, se é disso que está falando."

Draco fez um gesto de indiferença. "Então talvez você devesse ficar fora do jogo, Potter. Você sabe o que dizem – se não agüenta o calor, fique longe do fogo. Talvez isso seja 'muito quente' para você."

Harry roncou. "Não tenho nada a esconder, Malfoy. Eu acho que consigo agüentar qualquer coisa que você faça." Harry parou de falar quando duas garotas Sonserinas do sexto ano passaram por eles. Ambas estavam olhando Draco e dando risinhos. _Deus,_ Harry pensou, _ele deve ter ficado com garotas pela escola inteira._ Então ele sorriu, e voltou a olhar Draco. "Acredito ser minha vez. . . Peão para D5," Harry disse. "Responda isso: com quantas garotas já dormiu?"

Draco se engasgou, levantando as sobrancelhas. "Hã, Harry –"

"Apenas responda a pergunta, Malfoy. Ou ela é muito quente para _você_?"

Draco balançou a cabeça, e então sorriu. "Tá bom, me de um minuto. Pode levar algum tempo para contar todas." Ele encarou o espaço de ar acima da cabeça de Harry. "Vejamos. . . teve . . hmm, e . . . bem . . . sim, e . . . e então também . . . ah, não posso esquecer . . ." Draco olhou novamente para Harry. Ele parecia estar se segurando para não rir. "Ta bom, Potter. Tenho sua resposta. Foram. . . _nenhuma_!"

Foi a vez de Harry de se engasgar. "Fala sério, Malfoy. Não espera que eu acredite que você seja virgem."

Draco corou levemente, e cruzou os braços. "Bem," ele disse. "Eu sou. Mas pretendo mudar isso até o fim desse jogo."

"Ah, dá um tempo," Harry disse, exasperado, sem registrar o último comentário do outro bruxo. "Não acredito que você não tenha feito seu caminho pelo dormitório feminino todos esses anos. Todos sabem que todas elas querem você."

Draco riu. "E eu não acredito que você é tão tonto, Potter. Caso não tenha prestado atenção, e você obviamente não tem, eu prefiro fazer meu caminho pelo dormitório _masculino_, muito obrigado, e as possíveis escolhas têm sido. . . como posso dizer . . . bem nojentas, e . . . de mal gosto?"

O maxilar de Harry caiu, e ele encarou Draco por um longo momento e então foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Várias coisas que tinha ignorado recentemente caíram nos seus respectivos lugares com claridade alarmante. "Que merda, Malfoy," ele disse em fim, "Eu tava brincando quando fiz a piada de 'tudo' querendo dizer nós dois dormindo juntos. Mas você não está brincando, está?".

"Não." Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e olhou para Harry de maneira divertida e pensativa. "Você realmente é um idiota, Potter," disse suavemente. "Por que outro motivo eu teria te beijado noite passada? E se você é tão heterossexual, como gostou tanto?"

"O QUÊ! Arrgh! Eu _não_ vou fazer sexo com você," Harry gemeu, "seu. . ."

"Sonserino irritante?" Draco ofereceu. "Agora eu acho que é _minha_ vez." Ele pausou por um momento, pensando. "Bispo para F4," ele disse, e então levantou uma sobrancelha. "_Você_ é virgem, Potter?"

Harry fechou os olhos. Ele ainda podia sentir o sangue pulsando em sua face e orelhas. Há um segundo atrás ele achava que a situação não podia ficar pior. Mas tinha acabado de ficar. _Malfoy está certo – eu realmente sou idiota_. Harry tinha um segredo, e era esse. Nem mesmo Rony sabia. E para piorar tudo, Draco provavelmente nunca teria perguntado se Harry não tivesse começado essa linha de pensamento. Era tão horrível. Sua garganta estava doendo, a mágoa em seu coração ainda estava lá. Harry virou o corpo para o outro lado e se apoiou na parede, cabeça baixa. "Não," ele se ouviu dizer, como se estivesse a uma longa distância dali. "Não, eu não sou."

Houve um longo momento de silêncio. "Quem?" Draco finalmente perguntou quase em um sussurro, como se a fala o tivesse falhado momentaneamente.

Harry se desgrudou da parede e virou na direção de Draco. Os olhos deles se encontraram por um rápido segundo, e então se separaram. _Eu não vou te contar isso,_ ele pensou. _Sem chance. É muito pessoal. Pense, Harry – pense em algo rápido._ Ele respirou fundo. "Isso _não _é legal, Malfoy," ele disse, comprando tempo, pensando rapidamente. "Não é muito honrável dormir com uma garota e contar." Ele suspirou dramaticamente. "Eu realmente não deveria dizer . . . mas se você deve saber . . . vejamos, a primeira foi Fleur Delacour. Aconteceu no verão depois do quarto ano enquanto eu estava em casa. Ela veio trabalhar em Londres para melhorar seu inglês, e ela veio atrás de mim. Ela estava muito agradecida por eu ter salvo a irmãzinha dela, sabe."

"_Fleur!?"_ Draco disse, sem fôlego. "Você dormiu com a Fleur! Mas você só tinha quatorze anos!"

"Eu tinha quinze – foi logo após meu aniversário. Melhor presente que já recebi." Harry olhou Draco e quase riu em voz alta. Draco estava muito pálido e em choque. Nesse momento Harry se sentiu bem melhor. Ele podia lidar com isso, afinal de contas. "Depois," Harry disse, ficando mais animado com o assunto, "foi a Hermione – ano passado. E agora no verão teve uma menina trouxa bem linda que estudava comigo." Harry sorriu para Draco. "O que posso dizer, Malfoy – deve ser a cicatriz. As meninas parecem me achar irresistível."

Draco parecia estar genuinamente horrorizado. "Weasley sabe," ele disse enfim, "que você dormiu com a namorada dele? E fala em fazer caminho! Deus, Potter, eu achei que você tinha mais classe que isso. Não acredito que você dormiu com Granger.".

"Isso é porque eu não dormi, seu pentelho!" Harry disse, sentindo-se mal com a verdade dos comentários do outro. "Eu não dormi com Hermione. Ou Fleur. Ou uma menina trouxa. Eu acabei de inventar."

Uma pequena multidão começou a se formar no corredor atrás de Harry e Draco; os estudantes estavam saindo do Salão Principal e agora estavam parando para observá-los. Os dois garotos, ignorantes de sua crescente audiência, estavam conversando em vozes bem baixas, fazendo com que apenas uma ou outra palavra chegasse à multidão. Mas era óbvio pelas expressões nos rostos deles que uma tempestade estava se formando. Fazia um tempo desde que Harry e Draco tinham dado um show, e todos estavam loucos para ver o que iria acontecer.

Draco estudou Harry, mas um sorriso safado estava se formando em seus lábios. "Então a resposta correta para a minha pergunta é. . ."

_Ai, não, _Harry pensou. Não tenho saída. Não tinha como evitar o 'quem' que seria perguntado a não ser que mentisse a respeito de sua 'virgindade'. Então foi isso que fez. "A resposta é sim, droga," ele disse. Então um pensamento veio a Harry, e ele sorriu para Draco. "Eu te enganei por um momento, não é?"

Draco sorriu em resposta. "Sabe Potter, acontece que tem mais uma regra nesse jogo que eu esqueci de mencionar."

_Ai ai._ "E qual seria?" Harry perguntou, tentando parecer despreocupado.

"Que se você mentir ao responder uma pergunta, seu oponente pode fazer dois movimentos extras – não no jogo de xadrez, é claro, mas aqui, em pessoa."

"Ah," Harry disse, ficando vermelho novamente.

Draco pegou os pulsos de Harry e o puxou para perto. Então passou as mãos vagarosamente pelos braços de Harry até estar segurando seus ombros com força. Ele olhou nos olhos de Harry. "Potter," ele disse suavemente, "você parece com uma árvore de Natal, com esses olhos verdes e cara vermelha".

"Termine isso de uma vez, Malfoy. Sabe, quando começamos isso, eu realmente não sabia quais eram suas intenções verdadeiras."

"Ah," Draco disse, apertando ainda mais suas mãos nos ombros de Harry, com a boca a apenas centímetros da de Harry. "Você ainda não sabe." E ele chutou Harry no calcanhar.

Harry sobressaltou e agarrou sua perna. "AI!! Seu _maldito!_"

"Esse foi um," Draco disse. Então pisou com força no pé de Harry. "E dois. Esses foram pela Granger. Ela merece mais da sua parte, Potter".

Harry caiu no chão, uma mão em seu calcanhar dolorido e a outra acariciando seus dedos do pé. "Você realmente é um bastardo, Malfoy," ele disse.

Draco riu. "Eu? Acho que não. Acontece que sou a imagem idêntica do meu querido papai, quem foi infelizmente, mas legalmente, casado com minha mãe antes de eu nascer." Ele olhou para Harry com um sorriso perfeitamente charmoso. "Seu movimento de novo, Harry." Então, com um voar de sua capa, virou-se e começou a andar.

_Droga_, Harry pensou, enquanto observava Draco caminhar para longe dele. _Droga, ele é tão . . . arrrgh _– Harry não conseguia nem pensar em uma palavra. _Deslumbrante_, uma pequena voz em sua mente sugeriu, a qual ele prontamente ignorou.

"HARRY!!" Harry virou o corpo e olhou atrás de si. Era Hermione, forçando seu caminho pela multidão de alunos que estavam sussurrando e dando risinhos no corredor. Ela veio correndo, com Rony logo atrás. "O que aconteceu? Você está bem?"

Rony olhou para ele com uma expressão brava. "Estávamos saindo do Salão Principal quando ouvimos que teve uma briga. Acho que vi Malfoy andando por aqui. O que ele fez, Harry? Ele socou você?"

Harry olhou para seus amigos e começou a rir. "Não," ele disse a Rony, "ele não me socou." Ele virou para Hermione, percebendo a expressão preocupada. "Estou bem, sério," ele disse. Ele massageou rapidamente seu calcanhar e então se levantou. "Eu mereci."

"O que quer dizer, Harry?" Hermione disse, chocada. "Como você poderia ter merecido apanhar de Draco Malfoy? E eu achei que ele tinha mudado."

"Eu não apanhei, Hermione. Olha – estou bem. Eu apenas disse algo que não deveria ter dito –".

"Isso é loucura," Hermione disse.

"Completamente louco" Rony disse ao mesmo tempo. Então ele sorriu. "O que você disse?"

Harry olhou Hermione e se sentiu muito envergonhado enquanto lembrava do que dissera. _Sim, eu mereci ser chutado por aquilo_. "Hã, não posso repetir, Rony," ele disse.

Rony bufou. "Tão bom, é? Bom pra você, Harry." Ele deu tapas leves nas costas de Harry. "Bom pra você."

Então uma voz áspera chamou. "Alunos! Todos vocês – já para suas aulas!" Harry, Rony e Hermione viraram para ver a Professora McGonagall aparecendo pela multidão de estudantes aglomerados no corredor. Ela bateu as palmas três vezes. "VÃO PARA SUAS AULAS!" O corredor clareou quase instantaneamente enquanto alunos corriam em todas as direções.

_Ai, não_, Harry pensou. Ele sentiu um nó se formando no fundo de seu estômago. _Isso não é nada bom._

A professora McGonagall caminhou rapidamente até eles. Olhou diretamente para Harry. "Ouvi rumores de que houve uma briga, Sr. Potter, envolvendo você e o Sr. Malfoy. É verdade?"

Harry achou que podia derreter sob aquele olhar. "Não," Harry disse. "Não foi uma briga. Foi . . ." Palavras o fugiram.

Rony interrompeu. "Encontramos Harry no chão, professora, e vimos Malfoy andando na outra direção. Eu acho que Malfoy o socou."

"Rony, cala a boca!" Harry sussurrou com voz baixa.

A professora McGonagall olhou de Harry para Rony, e então novamente para Harry. "Eu esperava um comportamento mais maduro da sua parte," ela disse em seu tom mais severo. "Você é um aluno do sétimo ano, Potter, e capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Os alunos mais novos o vêem como exemplo a ser seguido. O que eles acharão agora, vendo você brigando em um dos corredores com um monitor?" Os lábios dela estavam apertados em raiva. "Haverá uma investigação," ela continuou "mas não por mim. Como Draco Malfoy é um monitor, e se espera que ele sirva de exemplo para os outros alunos, Dumbledore irá querer tratar disso pessoalmente." Ela examinou Harry novamente. "Eu sugiro que vocês três vão para suas aulas," ela disse, então virou e caminhou até sua sala de aula.

Harry virou para Rony. "Ah, isso ajudou muito, Rony. Por que você teve que se meter?"

Rony olhou Harry com choque. "Harry, se Malfoy o socou –".

"Eu _disse_ que não foi isso que aconteceu!"

"Tá bom, vocês dois," Hermione interrompeu, agarrando os braços deles. "Parem! Se não formos agora mesmo, chegaremos atrasados para a aula de Poções. E então estaremos encrencados com _Snape_!".

Fim do Capítulo 3


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Characters are, of course, owned by J

A/N: Muito obrigada pelas reviews!! Valeu mesmo, gente! Aiai, esses capítulos estão ficando cada vez mais longos . . . hehe. Mas espero que vocês gostem desse também!

Todas as informações e disclaimers são os mesmos dos capítulos anteriores.

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE I – A PREPARAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 4**

_Now I'm where I want to be and who I want to be and  
doing_ _what I always said I would and yet  
I feel I haven't won at all._

Agora estou aonde quero estar e sou quem quero ser e

estou fazendo o que sempre disse que ia fazer e mesmo assim

sinto como se não tivesse vencido de maneira alguma.

_Don't get me wrong  
I'm not complaining  
Times have been good  
Fast, entertaining  
But what's the point  
If I'm concealing  
Not only love  
All other feeling_

Não me entenda mal

Não estou reclamando

Os tempos foram bons

Rápidos e divertidos

Mas qual é a finalidade

Se estou escondendo

Não apenas o amor

Mas também todos os outros sentimentos

Letras de "Where I Want To Be" de _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice and Björn Ulvaeus

…

--

…

Rony, Hermione e Harry mal entraram pela porta e se sentaram quando Snape entrou na sala de Poções. Ele lançou a todos um olhar severo, e então se virou para Harry.

"Sr. Potter," Snape disse, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. "Parece haver um rumor circulando de que você esteve brigando no corredor. Eu espero, para o seu bem, que não seja verdade."

Houve um risinho do lado Sonserino da sala. "Apanhando, foi o que eu ouvi," ouviu-se um sussurro alto e anônimo, o qual ocasionou mais risinhos.

Harry não disse nada; tinha aprendido por experiência que não era sábio responder às provocações de Snape. Apenas manteve seus olhos abaixados até o professor se virar e voltar à sua mesa. Então olhou para onde Draco estava sentado, na primeira mesa da fila à sua esquerda. Draco estava com a cara enterrada muito conscientemente em seu livro de Poções Avançadas. Harry não conseguia dizer se ele estava rindo ou não. Do canto de seu olho, no entanto, percebeu que Rony estava ficando roxo, e parecia estar bufando de maneira assustadora, provavelmente pelo fato de Snape ter ignorado o envolvimento de Malfoy no incidente daquela manhã.

Snape abriu o livro de poções em sua mesa, e então se virou para encarar os alunos com olhos suspeitos. "Muito bem, Potter. Já que não quer discutir o rumor dessa manhã, talvez queira explicar à classe quais são os ingredientes da poção de hoje?"

Houve um silêncio que durou vários segundos, quebrado apenas pelo riso abafado de algum Sonserino."Senhor?" Harry disse em uma voz muito instável. _Qual é a merda da poção de hoje?_

"Os ingredientes foram listados na leitura designada para a noite passada, Potter."

_Ai Deus_, Harry pensou. Esteve tão abalado com o anúncio de Rony e Hermione, e então tão aborrecido na noite passada, que não fez sua tarefa. Todos na sala se viraram para observá-lo, com a exceção de Draco, que parecia estar ignorando tudo e todos, escrevendo rapidamente em um pergaminho na sua mesa. Harry olhou rapidamente para Rony e Hermione, que estavam sentados juntos na fila à sua direita e pareciam surpresos e extremamente culpados, respectivamente. Era evidente que eles também não tinham feito a tarefa, o que chocou Harry ainda mais – bem, a parte da Hermione, pelo menos.

Sem pressa alguma, Snape começou a se aproximar. "Estamos esperando, Sr. Potter," Snape disse com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Hã, sim senhor," Harry disse, comprando tempo, a voz trêmula. "Eu –"

Um movimento na primeira mesa à sua esquerda chamou sua atenção. Draco tinha virado pela primeira vez para observá-lo. Os olhos deles se encontraram. Ele parecia estar tentando manter uma cara séria, e quando Harry olhou em sua direção, ele levantou uma sobrancelha e cuidadosamente retirou um pedaço de pergaminho de sua manga. Nele, em grandes letras de forma, estava escrita uma lista de ingredientes de poções. Ninguém mais podia ver, pois todos estavam com as costas viradas para Draco, observando Harry. Ele não parou para considerar a hipótese de que tudo poderia ser uma armadilha – uma lista com os ingredientes errados. Ele arrumou a postura e leu o mais rápido que pôde.

Harry mal tinha terminado de ler quando Snape chegou à sua mesa. Ele retirou seus olhos da lista e os direcionou ao professor. "Eu acho," disse com calma, "que os ingredientes são, hã, uma . . . língua de lagarto, hum, uma colher de . . . cogumelos picados, hã . . três unhas de . . ." _De quê?_ Ele olhou novamente para Draco, mas a lista tinha sumido. ". . . três unhas de uma lula gigante, uma pitada de salamandra em pó, e . . . e . . . cinco gotas de fluído de samambaia –"

Snape estava olhando para Harry, sem disfarçar sua irritação com cada resposta correta. Então Harry parou. Snape parecia estar esperando por um erro. . .

_Ai, droga_, Harry pensou, _qual era o resto? Qual era o último ingrediente? Seis alguma coisa. _"E seis asas de borboletas?" Harry disse, esperançoso.

Os olhos de Snape brilharam, e ele soltou um sorriso malvado. "ERRADO, Potter! Cinco pontos da Grifinória, por vir para a aula despreparado."

Harry engoliu seco, e olhou novamente para Draco.

No mesmo segundo, Snape virou e também olhou para o loiro. "Sr. Malfoy!" ele chamou com orgulho.

Por um segundo, Harry viu na face de Draco que ele achava que tinha sido pego ajudando o Grifinório, mas então a expressão dele se acalmou.

"Senhor?"

"Por favor, nos diga qual é o último ingrediente."

"Seis garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, senhor?" Draco disse com a cara séria. Risos quebraram pela sala. Até mesmo Harry riu.

Snape parecia como Olho-Tonto-Moody por um momento, seus olhos pipocando em direções diferentes. Ele encarou Draco. "Quem diria," Snape disse, raivoso. "Eu esperava que _você_ soubesse a resposta, Malfoy." Snape virou em um círculo, encarando com irritação todos os alunos. "SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM FEZ A TAREFA?" Harry podia ver Rony ficando roxo de novo, provavelmente porque Snape não tinha retirado pontos da Sonserina pela resposta errada de Draco.

Então o olhar de Snape parou e se fixou em Hermione. Harry viu o horror aparecer nos olhos dela. Snape não podia chamá-la – na única vez em sua vida em que não tinha estudado! Um sorriso malicioso se formou na face do professor. Então ele virou. "Sr. Longbottom!"

Um gemido assustado soou da frente de Harry.

"Será que _você_ sabe a resposta, Sr. Longbottom?"

Uma pequena voz disse, "Seis pétalas de copo-de-leite, senhor?"

"Hum," Snape rosnou. "Correto." Ele andou rigidamente até a frente da sala e encarou Neville. "Continue então. Qual é o nome da poção?"

"É um Repelente de Maldições, senhor. Mais conhecido como 'Anti-maldição', senhor."

"Hum," Snape disse novamente, coçando seu queixo, ainda encarando Neville. "Estou impressionado, Longbottom. Seu desempenho nessa aula melhorou." Ele virou e se dirigiu à classe. "Parece que todos vocês chegaram a outro nível," ele sussurrou, "quando LONGBOTTOMé o único aqui que SABE A TAREFA!"

Snape sentou novamente em sua mesa e cruzou os braços. "A conseqüência de sua negligência é que agora terão que me escutar lecionar sobre o que deveriam ter lido." Um coral de gemidos mal-disfarçados quebrou como uma onda na sala. Snape limpou a garganta em advertência, e os gemidos cessaram abruptamente.

"A poção do Repelente de Maldições que é discutida no livro," Snape começou, "é, se feita corretamente, muito eficiente em tornar o usuário imune a até as mais poderosas maldições, e tem sido conhecida por diminuir em grande percentagem o impacto de feitiços. No entanto, ela tem duração curta – geralmente dura apenas de uma a duas horas no máximo. O que seu texto _não _diz é que existe uma variação mais potente . . ."

Harry já não estava mais prestando atenção. Os eventos da noite anterior e dessa manhã com Draco eram muito confusos, muito fantásticos e inacreditáveis, para que conseguisse mantê-los longe de sua mente por mais de alguns minutos. Sentia como se precisasse se trancar em algum armário escuro por aí para pensar. Ele não parecia conseguir absorver tudo. A única coisa que _tinha_ entrado em sua mente, como se um piano tivesse caído em sua cabeça, era que . . . Draco Malfoy gostava dele. Como em segurar mãos e beijar e . . . ai meu Deus, _gostava_ dele.

Harry sentiu suas orelhas queimarem. Desviou os olhos para sua esquerda e até a primeira mesa. Draco estava tomando notas, sua atenção focada em Snape. Harry voltou sua atenção ao professor por um momento, apenas para ver o que Draco achava tão fascinante.

"Essa variação," Snape estava dizendo, "permite que o usuário concentre o poder da poção em um objeto que o usuário pode usar, aumentando a efetividade de duas a três semanas. Os ingredientes da poção normal também são usados, com a adição de mais dois que não estão disponíveis para alunos. Então eu trouxe algumas amostras aqui em minha mesa para vocês estudarem. O objeto é mergulhado na poção por um intervalo de 24 a 48 horas . . ."

Harry olhou para Draco e uma idéia completamente nova lhe ocorreu – que Draco era _bom_ em Poções. Por algum motivo, Harry sempre pensou que Draco fazia questão de saber as respostas corretas das aulas para se mostrar, e para ser irritante, mas talvez . . . _talvez_ . . . era porque ele _e__studava_, e tinha _interesse_ em poções! Harry observou o outro, percebendo a maneira com que ele cuidadosamente tomava notas, como estava realmente escutando a Snape falar, o jeito com que suas sobrancelhas se juntavam em concentração, como seu cabelo parecia macio e sedoso e bonito – ! Harry engasgou, voltou seu olhar a Snape, e tentou fingir que estava prestando atenção.

Snape estava perguntando, "Quem pode me dizer uma aplicação prática para a Poção Repelente de Maldições?"

Uma garota Sonserina levantou a mão. "Se você usá-la antes de um duelo, o outro bruxo não pode amaldiçoá-lo."

Harry ouviu um ronco familiar, e então Rony murmurou, "Eu acho que isso se chama trapacear".

Snape virou, e encarou Rony com os olhos estreitos. "Não, Sr. Weasley," ele disse com um tom desagradavelmente padronizador, "isso se chama usar uma precaução _inteligente_, algo que não espero que _você _consiga entender." Os Sonserinos riram do outro lado da sala.

Harry deixou sua mente viajar novamente, mas manteve seus olhos em Snape, para pelo menos parecer que estava prestando atenção. Havia uma coisa que o estava incomodando imensamente. Draco o tinha beijado noite passada. . . Não, não tinha apenas o beijado – tinha o beijado _daquele_ jeito. E então tinha dito naquela manhã, "_Se você é tão hetero, como gostou tanto?"_ Essa frase, feita com tanta certeza, o estava deixando louco. _Eu sei que gosto de mulheres_, ele disse a si mesmo. _Pelo amor de Deus, eu até dormi com uma garota. E achei que estávamos apaixonados. _Mas Harry não conseguia explicar por que nunca se sentiu da maneira como aquele beijo o fez se sentir. E como _Malfoy_ percebeu isso?

Harry não podia evitar – ele olhou novamente para Draco. O loiro tinha parado de escrever e agora estava encarando o espaço como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos. Harry observou o perfil perfeito, o meio-sorriso abstrato, a mecha de cabelo que caia atrás da orelha de Draco e formava um pequeno cacho em seu pescoço. A atenção de Harry estava então fixada naquele ponto, logo embaixo da orelha de Draco, que estava sendo moldado por uma mecha macia de cabelo loiro. Parecia inexplicavelmente adorável, tão desejável e . . . queria beijar –

"SR. POTTER!"

Harry pulou em susto. Snape o estava encarando, seus olhos pretos brilhando.

"Fiz uma pergunta, Potter, mas você não escutou a uma palavra, não é?"

Harry se sentia nauseado. Todos na sala viraram novamente para observá-lo, incluindo Draco. "Não, senhor," ele disse. "Desculpe," ele adicionou com uma voz baixa.

"Talvez," Snape disse em seu tom mais venenoso, "eu deva deixá-lo ir até a Ala Hospitalar. É evidente que aquele tropeção que sofreu no corredor esta manhã o fez perder o resto de seu cérebro que ainda estava conectado. Cinco pontos da Grifinória, _de novo_, Potter".

Harry manteve seus olhos desviados de Draco, mas estava ciente de que o outro garoto o estava observando atentamente. Seu último pensamento sobre Draco então o ocorreu, assuntando-o horrivelmente. Harry corou e deslizou em sua cadeira. Sentia-se _muito_ nauseado. _Ai Deus,_ ele pensou, _deixe-me vomitar agora, para eu poder sair dessa aula._

O resto da aula, no entanto, passou sem incidentes. Era evidente que Snape não planejava deixá-los fazer a poção por si mesmos – o que era algo bom, Harry pensou com gratidão – ele podia imaginar todos tentando amaldiçoar uns aos outros para testar as poções, e os estudantes com poções falhas teriam que andar por aí com partes do corpo inchadas, ou com pernas de aranhas saindo de suas cabeças, ou qualquer outro resultado revoltante.

Em certo momento, Snape fez todos irem até sua mesa para olhar os ingredientes restritos que tinha trazido. Harry tentou ficar o mais longe de Draco o possível, apesar de perceber que o outro estava extremamente interessado em pegar várias amostras e analisá-las de perto. Harry ao mesmo tempo tentou ficar invisível para Snape. Para sua sorte, Snape parecia ter cansado dele nesse período, e sequer olhou em sua direção pelo resto da aula.

Finalmente, a aula terminou, e antes que um aliviado Harry pudesse se preocupar com o que diria a Draco caso se encontrassem do lado de fora, percebeu que o outro tinha sumido. Hermione e Rony, no entanto, o atacaram assim que ele pisou no corredor.

"Harry!" Rony disse com exasperação escrita claramente em sua face. "O que está acontecendo com você? Você agiu que nem um louco a manhã inteira!"

Harry olhou Rony com indiferença, e então começou a andar na direção da próxima aula. Seus dois amigos trocaram um olhar, e se apressaram para alcançá-lo.

"Não tem nada a ver com . . . nós – com que contamos para você na noite passada, não é?" Hermione perguntou, preocupada, enquanto caminhavam. "Achamos que nos ver juntos pudesse deixá-lo chateado novamente . . . sabe, por causa do seu rompimento com –

"Não!" Harry disse, interrompendo-a. "Não é isso. Ou talvez seja um pouco. Mas vocês sabem que estou feliz por vocês. Eu só tenho . . . algo na minha mente."

"Bem," Rony bufou. "Seja o que for, sabemos com certeza que não é Poções."

"Cala a boca, Rony," Hermione disse, socando-o no braço. "Você não está ajudando." Ela virou para Harry. "Harry, sabe que pode falar conosco – ou comigo, pelo menos," ela disse, ignorando Rony. "Se você precisar."

"Eu sei, Hermione. Obrigado. Mas nesse momento, eu só preciso arrumar tudo na minha cabeça."

Felizmente para Harry, a próxima aula deles era História de Mistérios Mágicos, que era ensinada pelo professor Binns. E já que quase todos, com a exceção de Hermione, dormiam durante a aula, enquanto Binns falava sem parar sobre bruxos e feitiços antiquados, os mistérios mágicos eram tão misteriosos antes da aula quanto depois. Mas Binns nunca chamava ninguém, e Harry finalmente teria a oportunidade de refletir. Poções Avançadas era a única matéria que tinha com Draco nesse ano, então agora que isso tinha passado, Harry não o veria até o próximo dia. E isso era um alívio, não era? _Então?_ Isso era justamente o que Harry queria refletir. O que ele queria fazer a respeito de Malfoy?

Harry deslizou em sua cadeira e cruzou os braços. Deixou sua cabeça cair para frente, seus olhos fixados em sua carteira. Harry tentou se lembrar das palavras exatas que Draco usou na noite passada:

"_Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que quase tudo que sabe sobre mim era apenas um ato, para esconder o que realmente sinto?"_

"_Se era atuação, você era muito bom – parecia bem real."_

"_Eu _sou_ bom. Mas isso não torna o ato real."_

Seu coração disse agora o que suas emoções conturbadas o impediram de ver então – que o Draco que encontrou na outra noite – que tinha visto pela primeira vez em sua vida – ele era real. Ele sempre odiou Draco Malfoy – ou odiou o Draco Malfoy que o garoto fingia ser. Talvez o que realmente odiava era o sentimento de falsidade que sempre sentira em Draco; aquela atitude arrogante e insuportável que sempre o frustrou, porque ele sabia que tinha algo debaixo de tudo aquilo que ele queria conhecer, mas nunca pôde ver. Ele certamente nunca odiou o garoto com que conversou na noite passada, que tinha rido com ele, e o tinha tocado com surpreendente gentileza. Na verdade, tinha uma ternura tranqüila naquele garoto que surpreendeu Harry, e capturou seu interesse de um jeito que ninguém jamais conseguiu antes. Harry lembrava como sofreu posteriormente, ao pensar que nada tinha sido real. _Mas sim_, seu coração o disse, e Harry sentiu algo aflorar dentro de si, _a_ _noite passada _tinha_ sido real._

Então seus pensamentos voltaram para a última vez que se sentiu dessa maneira, e um nó subiu em sua garganta. Ainda doía toda vez que pensava nela. Harry tinha acreditado que ela o amava; que eles iriam criar um futuro juntos. Eles tinham feito amor na última noite do último ano letivo, antes das férias de verão o separarem, e para Harry essa tinha sido uma expressão de seriedade no relacionamento. Na manhã seguinte, ela o informou, com tristeza e gentileza, mas também com finalidade, que tudo estava acabado.

Harry ficou completamente, totalmente devastado e horrivelmente chocado. De alguma maneira ele foi parar no escritório de Dumbledore, chorando a história no ombro do sábio homem, implorando para poder ficar em Hogwarts durante o verão. Ele não podia suportar a idéia de ainda ter que enfrentar os Dursleys. Deus, ele mal podia enfrentar seus amigos. Todos partiram com o trem e ele ficou para trás. E nunca contou a mais ninguém o que aconteceu. Deixou Rony e Hermione acreditarem que o relacionamento tinha terminado durante o verão. Eles sabiam apenas que Harry estava chateado, já que se recusava a tocar no assunto.

Durante o verão ele trabalhou, fazendo qualquer trabalho que pudessem encontrar para ele. Ajudou Hagrid várias vezes e ocasionalmente até mesmo Filch, apesar disso não ter melhorado em nada seu relacionamento com o homem. E passou muito tempo pensando. Finalmente, ele chegou a uma aceitação do término do namoro, e até mesmo reconheceu que apesar da experiência sexual ter sido extremamente significante, ele ainda sentia como se uma parte importante estivesse faltando. O sexo não o tocou tão profundamente como esperava. Agora ele sabia o que faltou. Ela sempre soube que eles não iriam ficar juntos, tinha sempre se mantido reservada. Ela não se deixou realmente envolver, ou se apaixonar por ele.

Então o que fez aquele breve beijo com Draco tão intenso, tão perfeito? Como ele tinha o tocado tão profundamente? Draco disse, "_Estou certo de que deve haver alguém por aí que quer beijá-lo desse jeito." _E o que Draco quis dizer quando disse que esteve escondendo como realmente se sentia? _E por que não estou mais chocado com tudo isso?_

Havia tanto que Harry queria saber – tantas perguntas a se fazer. Ele queria se sentir daquele jeito novamente enquanto falava com Draco, escutando-o, confiando nele, naquele momento inesperado em que Draco parecia entender tão bem seu medo de ficar sozinho. Nunca tinha sentido qualquer desejo sexual por outro garoto, mas quando pensou no jeito com que o corpo e os lábios de Draco se sentiam junto aos seus, sentia uma dor de desejo, e aquela excitação estranha começou dentro dele. Sentia-se inconfortável com esses sentimentos e em continuar com essa linha de pensamento, e a sugestão de Draco do que aconteceria caso _ele_ ganhasse o jogo era algo que Harry nem queria contemplar. Mas voltando ao assunto. O que ele queria com Malfoy? Ele queria que se encontrassem novamente. Sozinhos. Sem outros cinqüenta alunos assistindo. E queria fazer milhões de perguntas. E é isso. Iria dar um passo por vez.

Harry sentiu uma cutucada forte em seu ombro. "Psst." Ele virou a cabeça, distraído de seus pensamentos, e olhou para Rony.

"Harry," Rony sussurrou. "Está bem?"

"Sim," Harry sussurrou. "Bem melhor."

…

--

…

Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram ao Salão Principal para almoçar, Harry estava se sentindo muito bem. Seu mundo tinha abruptamente entrado em um inesperado eixo, mas Harry sentia que tinha restabelecido seu equilíbrio. E com isso, sua autoconfiança. Na verdade, estava meio que animado. Quando entraram no Salão, Harry imediatamente procurou Draco. O loiro estava sentado em seu lugar usual, aparentemente envolvido em uma discussão com as duas garotas Sonserinas do sexto ano que estavam dando risinhos para ele naquela manhã. Draco estava balançando a cabeça, e parecia querer ao mesmo tempo rir e matá-las.

Harry encheu o prato, com um pouco mais de atenção do que no café da manhã, e ia começar a comer, quando um pequeno pergaminho fechado apareceu ao lado de seu prato. Estava surpreso – seria para ele? Pegou-o e leu a etiqueta. "Harry Potter." _Hmmm. _Harry desfez o laço e desenrolou a carta. Estava escrito:

_Senhor Potter,_

_Gostaria que viesse até meu escritório imediatamente após o término das suas aulas. Um relatório a respeito de um incidente veio à minha atenção, e devo discuti-lo com você e com o Sr. Malfoy. Espero sua presença._

_A. Dumbledore_

Harry engoliu seco. Tinha esquecido completamente do sermão de McGonagall daquela manhã. Olhou para a mesa Sonserina. Draco estava lendo um bilhete idêntico ao seu e estava ficando extremamente pálido. Draco também olhou diretamente para ele e eles se observaram por um instante. Mas até mesmo naquele breve contato, Harry percebeu o alarme nos olhos do outro garoto. Então Draco abaixou o olhar, levantou-se e começou a andar em direção às portas do Salão Principal. Harry teve que lutar contra a vontade que sentia de ir atrás dele novamente.

"Ei, o que é isso, Harry?"

Rony estava se inclinando no seu braço para ver o bilhete. Harry passou-o.

"Parece uma carta de amor," Seamus disse, rindo.

Rony leu a carta rapidamente, e então assoviou. "Ai, Harry. Isso é ruim." Ele passou o papel para Hermione. Ela leu silenciosamente e passou para Seamus.

"Foi mal, Harry," Rony disse, sentindo-se culpado. "Se eu não tivesse dito nada sobre o soco para McGonagall –"

"Não se preocupe comigo, Rony," Harry disse com voz áspera. "Não acho que estou muito encrencado. Mas e Malfoy? Ele é um monitor. E se Dumbledore o expulsar? Será tudo minha culpa!"

Rony encarou Harry por um minuto como se ele tivesse crescido outra cabeça – com antenas. "Você está preocupado com _Malfoy_?"

"SIM!" Harry disse. "Estou. Porque ele não fez nada o ano todo – até eu provocá-lo nessa manhã."

"Harry está certo, Rony," Hermione disse. "Eu falei bastante com ele ultimamente, já que sou Monitora Chefe e ele é monitor – ele realmente está tentando mudar."

Rony bateu a palma da mão em sua testa, sem acreditar e enojado, murmurando algo como, "_quando trolls fizerem balé"._

Harry o ignorou. Olhou para Seamus. "Chegarei atrasado para o treino de Quadribol hoje. Você pode assumir no meu lugar e fazer todos começarem?" Seamus tinha se juntando ao time de Quadribol grifinório no sexto ano como um batedor, para substituir um dos gêmeos Weasley, e acabou ficando muito bom.

"Sim, sim, Capitão," Seamus disse. "Eu apenas direi que você chegará atrasado por estar na companhia de um atraente loiro." Seamus riu ao ver a expressão assustada de Harry. "É a verdade pura, não é? Draco Malfoy _é_ a coisa mais linda nessa escola."

Harry sentiu sua face corar. Ouviu Rony fazendo sons de vômito. "Só diga que eu tenho uma reunião com um professor, Seamus, obrigado."

"Você não tem graça, Harry."

_Ah, se você soubesse._

…

--

…

Harry chegou até a gárgula que marcava a entrada do escritório de Dumbledore, e viu que Draco já estava ali, jogado na parede, seus braços cruzados com força, seus olhos grudados no chão. O que Harry podia ver de seu rosto, atrás das mechas loiro-prateadas que caiam nos olhos do outro, é que estava muito pálido. Então Harry percebeu que Draco, ao contrário dele, não tinha idéia de que seriam chamados para falar com Dumbledore até receber a carta no almoço. _Ele parece bem preocupado – talvez até mesmo com medo,_ Harry pensou.

Harry parou por um instante, e então foi ficar ao lado dele, perto o suficiente para que seus ombros quase tocassem. Inclinou-se na parede, e cruzou os braços também, mas sua face estava virada para observar o outro garoto.

Draco não se mexeu, ou reconheceu a chegada de Harry.

Harry não sabia o que dizer; como devia reagir a um Malfoy assustado e quieto? Todas as respostas-Draco-Malfoy que tinha usado por tanto tempo eram quase automáticas e mais do que desapropriadas. O que você diz para alguém que costumava ser seu inimigo para informá-lo que seus sentimentos mudaram? E se Harry estava tendo toda essa dificuldade em se expressar, sabendo que Draco gostava dele, sentia mais respeito pela coragem que Draco teve que ter para acostá-lo na outra noite, sentar e conversar com ele. Draco tinha arriscado ser rejeitado, e permitiu que Harry visse como ele realmente era. _Na verdade, _Harry percebeu,_ ele está sendo muito honesto nesse momento. Deixando que eu veja seu medo, sem tentar escondê-lo. _A significância de tal ato era muito profunda. Percebendo isso, veio um sentimento de simpatia e uma grande necessidade de passar conforto, na qual Harry tinha que agir. "Ei, Malfoy," ele disse suavemente. Após um longo momento de silêncio, adicionou. "Aquilo foi muito legal – o que fez por mim na aula de Poções. Só teria sido melhor se eu tivesse me lembrado do último ingrediente."

Draco moveu seus ombros um pouco, em um gesto de reconhecimento, e continuou a encarar seus sapatos.

Mais um longo silêncio passou. Harry queria muito levantar os espíritos de Draco e fazê-lo sorrir novamente. "Seus sapatos estão ótimos, Malfoy," ele disse finalmente, com um tom de brincadeira em sua voz. "Muito _marcantes_. Na verdade, eu os percebi essa manhã – eles deixaram uma ótima impressão em mim."

Draco olhou brevemente para Harry por trás de seu cabelo. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu por um momento, e então desapareceu. "McGonagall está lá agora," ele disse finalmente em uma voz muito baixa. "Alguém disse a ela que nós brigamos."

"Foram as _cinqüenta _pessoas que estavam assistindo essa manhã," Harry disse em voz igualmente baixa. Achou melhor não mencionar Rony. "McGonagall apareceu assim que você saiu. Eu tentei explicar que não estávamos brigando, mas ela deve ter achado que eu estava fugindo do castigo. Me deu um longo sermão."

"Eu recebi um também, antes dela subir." Houve uma pausa, e então Draco disse, "você realmente disse a ela que não estávamos brigando?"

"Sim," Harry disse. "Mas eu não sabia o que mais dizer – a respeito do _que_ nós estávamos fazendo."

Draco inclinou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos. Ele suspirou. "Estou tão ferrado, Harry."

"Ei," Harry disse, tentando soar certo. "Eu acho que não. Dumbledore sempre foi justo. Não é como se estivéssemos duelando, e ninguém ficou machucado."

Draco virou para encarar Harry pela primeira vez. "Mas tem algo que você não sabe."

Harry encostou seu ombro na parede para ficar cara-a-cara com Draco. Os olhos deles se encontraram, cinza derretendo em verde derretendo em cinza, e Harry então não conseguia pensar em Dumbledore, ou na encrenca em que estavam, ou em nada a não ser no que estava acontecendo naquele momento entre ele e Draco. Até mesmo o ar entre eles parecia tremer. Respirou profundamente, e concentrou toda a sua coragem. "Tem algo que eu _quero_ saber," ele disse suavemente. "Você sempre me odiou. Não entendo essa mudança repentina. Por que você . . . gosta de mim agora – eu gostaria de saber disso."

Draco ficou parado por um momento, olhando nos olhos de Harry. "Você realmente não sabe, não é?" Então ele levantou uma mão, retirou o cabelo dos olhos de Harry, e gentilmente traçou a cicatriz em sua testa. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto de sua boca, e uma delicada sobrancelha se levantou. "É a cicatriz, Harry. O que posso dizer, eu acho irresistível."

Harry soltou uma risada curta, e corou um pouco com a eletricidade que sentiu com aquele toque e com a recordação de sua mentira terrível daquela manhã. Mas balançou a cabeça, seus olhos nunca deixando os de Draco. "Não acredito nisso, Malfoy."

Draco encontrou o olhar de Harry sem hesitar. Ele respirou profundamente. "Eu sempre gostei de você," ele disse em tom baixo. "Do momento que te vi pela primeira vez, quando entrou na Madame Malkins, até mesmo antes de saber quem você era." Ele pausou. "Mas, Harry –" ele disse, ainda mais suavemente, "_você _não gostou de _mim_".

"Ah," Harry disse. Era verdade. E seu mundo virou ainda mais um pouco para que pudesse ver como seu desgosto e sua rejeição devem ter machucado Draco. "_Terrivelmente, horrivelmente, e até os ossos,"_ Draco tinha dito noite passada. E apesar de Harry ter se desculpado daquela vez, o impacto total apenas o atingiu agora. _Mesmo assim_, ele pensou, _se eu soubesse, não teria mudado nada – eu não teria gostado dele do jeito como ele costumava ser. _Mas Harry, sendo Harry, não gostava da idéia de causar dor a ninguém – e era triste que eles tinham perdido tanto tempo brigando.

Draco, olhando nos olhos de Harry, conseguiu ler parte do conflito interno ocorrendo no outro garoto. Viu a compreensão e o arrependimento nos olhos verdes, e estava tocado. "Não se preocupe," ele disse. "Eu sei que eu era um pentelho chato. Não te culpo por não gostar de mim – não mais." Então ele sorriu pela primeira vez desde que começaram a conversar, e algo na expressão aliviada de Harry o fez se lembrar da aula de Poções daquela manhã. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, e o sorriso virou uma versão fofa de seu velho sorriso malicioso, seus olhos cinza acesos com afeto e brincadeira. "Você estava um espetáculo na aula de Poções hoje, sabe," ele disse.

Harry sabia que devia dizer algo, fazer alguma resposta inteligente, mas o sorriso de Draco e o olhar do outro estava fazendo algo misterioso à estabilidade de seus joelhos. Ele sorriu, sentindo-se bobo e não conseguindo evitar. Repentinamente se sentia com a língua presa.

Draco deu um passo mais perto de Harry. "Na verdade, está sendo um espetáculo, agora," ele disse com ternura. Colocou uma mão na parede muito perto do ombro de Harry.

Harry sentiu sua face queimar.

Draco riu suavemente. "Eu amo o jeito com que faço você corar, Harry. É tão mais divertido do que deixá-lo bravo. Que pena que não descobri isso mais cedo."

Harry olhou para baixo, quebrando o contato visual, seus sentimentos misturando em uma massa de excitação e vergonha com a proximidade de Draco. Ele estava desesperadamente tentando pensar em algo para dizer que mudaria o rumo da conversa. A menção anterior de Draco a respeito da aula de Poções fez Harry se lembrar do sucesso do sonserino na matéria. "Eu nunca fui muito bom em Poções. Mas você é muito talentoso," ele disse, e então adicionou, "eu simplesmente pareço não entender, às vezes".

"Eu tenho muito interesse," Draco respondeu com entusiasmo. "E Snape é um dos melhores mestres de Poções vivos – ele sabe as coisas mais legais." Draco riu ao ver a expressão dolorida e cética de Harry. "Eu sei. Às vezes ele pode ser um sacan-"

Draco foi cortado quando a gárgula atrás dele se mexeu, e a porta para o escritório se abriu. A professora McGonagall saiu e lhes lançou um olhar de reprovação. Se ela estava surpresa ao vê-los tão próximos, não demonstrou. "Podem subir," ela disse com firmeza, e os abanou na direção da porta. "O Professor Dumbledore está esperando por vocês."

Toda a cor e animação sumiram do rosto de Draco, e ele ficou muito pálido novamente, mas virou e entrou primeiro, com resolução. Harry o seguiu rapidamente, e a parede atrás deles se fechou com um barulho oco. Draco parou no primeiro degrau, fazendo com que Harry quase esbarrasse nele.

"Você já esteve aqui antes?" Harry perguntou.

"Uma vez," Draco disse. "Você?"

Harry suspirou. "Muitas vezes."

Draco virou um pouco e olhou para Harry, então jogou seu cabelo e sorriu. "Escritório legal, não é?"

"Demais," Harry disse. Mas Harry não sabia se estava se referindo ao escritório ou a Draco, porque de alguma forma, apesar de estar com medo, entre um segundo e outro, o loiro tinha se recomposto com uma pose e confiança aparentemente inabaláveis. _Como ele faz isso?_ Harry indagou-se.

Draco virou e pulou nas escadas. Harry esperou um momento, então subiu também. E apenas quando estavam quase no topo Harry se lembrou do que Draco disse no corredor. _O que é que eu não sei?_ Ele pensou. Mas agora era tarde demais para perguntar, porque Draco já estava batendo na porta de Dumbledore.

Fim do Capítulo 4


	5. Capítulo 5

Diclamers: Harry Potter ainda não pretence a mim, infelizmente

Diclamers: Harry Potter ainda não pertence a mim, infelizmente! O conteúdo dessa fanfiction também não, já que esta é apenas a tradução da original, que é em inglês e pode ser encontrada no link que coloquei no primeiro capítulo.

A/N: Muito obrigada novamente pelas reviews, alerts e tudo mais! Faz tempo que não atualizo, mas finalmente acabaram minhas provas da faculdade e entrei em férias! Até agosto, graças! Esse é o último capítulo da Primeira Parte. Boa leitura!

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE I – PREPARAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 5**

_This is the one situation I wanted most to avoid_

_My dear opponent – I really can't imagine why_

_So I am not dangerous then? – what a shame!_

_Oh you're not dangerous – who could think that of you?_

_You – you are so strange – why can't you be what you ought to be?  
You should be scheming, intriguing, too clever by half – _

Essa é a situação que eu mais queria evitar

Meu querido oponente – eu realmente não consigo imaginar por que

Então eu não sou perigoso? – que pena!

Ah você não é perigoso – quem pensaria isso de você?

Você – você é tão estranho – por que você não pode ser o que deve ser?

Você deveria ser planejador, intrigante, inteligente até demais –

Letras de "Mountain Duet" de _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus

…

--

…

Draco bateu duas vezes, e a grande porta de madeira se abriu, no exato momento em que Harry chegou ao topo das escadas. "Sr. Malfoy . . . Sr. Potter," Dumbledore disse, acenando para ambos de sua cadeira atrás da escrivaninha. Sua voz era grave, e ele lançou um olhar crítico por cima de seus óculos meia-lua enquanto eles se moviam até ficarem na frente do diretor. Harry percebeu que nunca tinha visto aqueles olhos azul-claros tão antipáticos, e sentiu seu estômago cair até além de seus sapatos. Talvez a situação não desenrolasse tão calmamente quanto esperava. Dumbledore cruzou as mãos e os observou com aquele olhar azul pálido, parecendo estar sem palavras para expressar o quão desapontado estava com eles.

Harry roubou um olhar rápido na direção de Draco. O loiro estava imóvel e com a postura reta, olhos abaixados em uma atitude de resignação. Ele estava pálido, mas seu queixo estava levemente levantado, em um gesto não de rebeldia, mas de uma corajosa aceitação de seu destino. E Harry então soube que desta vez Draco não iria argumentar ou se defender, ou tentar culpar Harry, ou tentar convencer Dumbledore a não puni-lo. _Ele realmente mudou,_ Harry pensou, com preocupação crescente em relação ao que estava prestes de acontecer.

"Sr. Malfoy." Dumbledore disse em um tom baixo, mas severo. "Foi-me reportado que um grande número de estudantes presenciou um incidente entre você e o Sr. Potter nessa manhã. Mais especificamente, você chutando o Sr. Potter no tornozelo e então pisando no pé dele. Isso é verdade?"

Harry sabia que não devia, absolutamente não podia dar risada, mas a figura mental de quão bobo aquilo deve ter parecido se apoderou dele, e quase riu. Olhou para Draco novamente, e viu o outro mordendo o lábio inferior, lutando para manter a cara séria também.

"Sim senhor," Draco disse, com a voz levemente forçada.

"E por acaso," o diretor continuou, "você não fez uma promessa solene a mim no começo desse ano letivo, quando eu concordei em torná-lo monitor, de que não iria _de modo algum_ brigar com Harry Potter? Que você o iria deixar estritamente em paz?"

Houve uma longa pausa. "Sim senhor," Draco disse suavemente, sem qualquer traço de diversão.

Harry ficou instantaneamente sóbrio. _Ah não_, pensou. _Era isso que eu não sabia. Mas nós não estávamos brigando. E eu . . . eu não quero que ele me deixe em paz. _"Professor Dumbledore, senhor?" Harry disse, tentando interromper da maneira mais educada possível. "Posso dizer algo?"

Dumbledore virou seu olhar gélido para Harry. "Não, Sr. Potter, não pode," disse com firmeza. "Você terá sua chance de falar no momento adequado."

Harry sentiu uma grande dor se formar no fundo de sua garganta quando Dumbledore retornou sua atenção a Draco.

"Até hoje," Dumbledore continuou, como se Harry não tivesse falado nada, "eu acreditei que você seria capaz de manter essa promessa." Então adicionou, em um tom ainda mais brusco, "Tenho certeza de que não preciso lembrá-lo que teria se tornado Monitor Chefe esse ano, se seu comportamento, particularmente em relação ao Sr. Potter, não tivesse sido tão disruptivo no passado. Suas notas são as mais altas entre todos os alunos do seu ano – você está na frente ou empatado com a Srta. Granger quanto à maior nota em todas as matérias." Aqui ele pausou e olhou para Harry com rigor, e quando voltou a falar, havia um sinal de raiva em sua voz que assustou Harry. "Mas eu estou particularmente desapontado que vocês dois persistem em antagonizar um ao outro. Esse comportamento é simplesmente inaceitável e inapropriado para suas posições e ano que estão nessa instituição, e desse modo, não será mais tolerado de maneira alguma." Dumbledore se levantou. "Isto ficou claro?"

"Sim senhor," Harry e Draco responderam juntos.

"Sr. Malfoy?"

"Senhor?"

"Um monitor deve se fazer de exemplo para os outros estudantes. Eu estarei retirando 20 pontos da Sonserina pela sua conduta nessa manhã, e mais 30 pontos por quebrar sua promessa. Também o estarei colocando em situação de análise. Se houver algum outro incidente envolvendo você e o Sr. Potter, será removido do seu posto, e possivelmente expulso."

"Sim senhor," Draco disse em voz quase inaudível.

Harry estava certo que ouviu um tremor na voz de Draco. Ele estava tão pálido agora que beirava em transparente. Harry nunca tinha visto o outro tão perto de perder aquela pose infalível. E não era justo.

"E," Dumbledore continuou, "você e o Sr. Potter ambos estão de detenção."

Harry deu um passo à frente. "Mas senhor," ele disse com calma determinação, "tem algo que deveria saber."

Dumbledore virou para Harry e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Sr. Potter," disse com firmeza, "eu perdi a paciência com desculpas. Se você e o Sr. Malfoy querem brigar, então acho justo que ambos sirvam detenção."

"Eu servirei, senhor," Harry disse com resolução, "porque eu mereço. Mas Draco não merece. O que aconteceu nessa manhã foi minha culpa. Eu não acho justo que ele receba qualquer tipo de punição."

Dumbledore encarou Harry.

Draco, também, virou para encarar Harry.

E naquele momento longo de silêncio que se seguiu, uma pequena voz no fundo de sua mente estava gritando que ele tinha acabado de chamar Draco Malfoy pelo primeiro nome. Harry sentiu sua face corar.

"Harry, não – " Draco sussurrou. "Você não precisa fazer isso."

…

--

…

O professor Dumbledore parou um momento e simplesmente encarou Harry, e então olhou mais atentamente para o garoto. Amaciou sua barba algumas vezes. Ele tinha ficado tão impaciente com a briga aparentemente incessante entre os dois garotos, que não tinha percebido até agora o que estava realmente acontecendo, nesse local e agora. Onde estavam as caras bravas, o apontar de dedos, os insultos, a mal-disfarçada vontade mútua de produzir dano físico? Por que eles não estavam em pontos opostos do escritório, se encarando com malícia e prometendo morte com os olhares, como sempre? Dumbledore estudou a face extremamente honesta, e, no momento, também intensa de Harry. Era óbvio que ele estava sendo completamente sincero. E para adicionar à sua confusão, Harry corou. E em cima de tudo isso, em seguida, ouviu o protesto sussurrado de Draco direcionado ao moreno. Desde quando os dois se chamavam pelos seus primeiros nomes?

Perplexo, Dumbledore virou para ver como Draco estava reagindo à declaração de Harry, e o que viu fez com que se sentasse abruptamente em sua cadeira. Percebeu distraidamente que sua boca estava aberta e prontamente a fechou. Não havia dúvida de como Draco estava apreciando Harry. A melhor pluma de Dumbledore "acidentalmente" caiu de sua mesa ao chão, e o diretor mergulhou atrás dela para que pudesse ter um momento atrás de sua mesa para se recompor. Não seria bom rir agora.

_E o pêndulo balançou!_ Dumbledore pensou. Ah céus, como balançou. Ele sempre imaginou se existia algo escondido atrás da intensidade das reações que aqueles dois tinham um com o outro, atrás da incapacidade incessante e incansável que ambos tinham em deixar o outro em paz. E parecia que Draco, pelo menos, tinha descoberto que havia. Mas e quanto a Harry? Valia a pena observar esse progresso, com certeza. Dumbledore voltou após um momento com sua pluma, com o que esperava ser uma cara séria.

Virou para Harry novamente, e limpou sua garganta. "Entendo," ele disse, o mais solidamente possível. "Talvez devesse explicar, Harry."

"Eu tentei explicar para a Professora McGonagall essa manhã," Harry disse, muito sério. "Que nós não estávamos brigando. Eu sei que é o que deve ter parecido, mas não estávamos." Então Harry corou novamente, e pareceu estar ligeiramente surpreso.

"Continue, Harry," Dumbledore disse, lutando novamente para manter sua expressão severa. "Se vocês não estavam brigando, o que estavam fazendo?"

"Er, jogando um . . . jogo," Harry disse, ficando mais vermelho ao minuto.

Dumbledore o viu trocando olhares com Draco, que tinha se movido para ficar mais próximo de Harry até que seus ombros estavam quase se tocando, não – estavam se tocando, e que estava encarando a parede atrás de Dumbledore com uma expressão levemente confusa e abstrata. _Isso está ficando muito engraçado_, Dumbledore pensou. _Não, não – não pense em engraçado._

"Um jogo?" Dumbledore incentivou Harry, em uma voz um pouco engasgada. _Ai minhas estrelas e luas! Eles estão SEGURANDO MÃOS?_ Um peso de cristal repentinamente rolou da mesa de Dumbledore, e ele teve que pular atrás de sua mesa por vários minutos até que pudesse encontrá-lo e devolvê-lo ao seu local devido. Quando retornou, Draco tinha se distanciado um pouco de Harry.

"Desculpe," Dumbledore disse, sua barba tremendo. "Às vezes esses objetos têm mente própria. Mas, estava dizendo, Harry – que você e Draco estavam jogando um jogo?"

"Sim senhor," Harry disse, infeliz. Olhou para Draco novamente. "E eu . . . er, eu . . . quebrei uma das regras, e ele ganhou dois movimentos bônus."

"E, deixe-me adivinhar, os dois movimentos foram o chute e a pisada no seu pé."

"Sim senhor." Harry parecia pronto para afundar no chão. "Nós não sabíamos que tinha pessoas assistindo."

Dumbledore virou para Draco. "Foi isso que aconteceu?"

"Bem, sim senhor," Draco disse, agora sério. "Mas eu sei que não deveria ter – "

"E você não iria me dizer nada, sobre não ter realmente brigado, ou sobre não ter mantido sua promessa?"

"Não, senhor."

"Posso perguntar por que não?"

"Porque eu quebrei parte da minha promessa, senhor. Eu não o deixei em paz, e estou pronto para lidar com quaisquer conseqüências que você ache justo."

Dumbledore acariciou sua barba por vários minutos, considerando. "Harry," ele disse finalmente, "entendo corretamente que você não tem nenhuma reclamação contra o Sr. Malfoy pelo que ele fez?"

"Não, senhor – nenhuma," Harry respondeu em um tom esperançoso.

"Bem," Dumbledore disse, "pareceu uma briga, então entendam que eu devo fazer algo que pareça um castigo?" Ambos os garotos concordaram. "Então 20 pontos serão tirados da Sonserina e da Grifinória. Não retirarei nenhum ponto adicional da Sonserina, nem o colocarei em análise, Sr. Malfoy. Mas eu não removerei a detenção a não ser que vocês dois me prometam que não haverá nenhuma briga entre vocês. Prometem?"

"Sim, senhor," Harry disse.

"Obrigado, senhor," Draco disse. "Isso não voltará a acontecer. Eu manterei minha palavra."

"Mas senhor," Harry disse, então hesitou. Ele olhou para o chão, e sua face ficou vermelha novamente. "O Draco . . . er . . . ainda precisa manter aquela outra parte da promessa . . ."

Dumbledore já não tinha mais coisas para acidentalmente deixar cair, então ele acariciou sua barba para esconder o sorriso que não conseguiu evitar. Draco estava observando Harry daquele jeito de novo. "Você quer dizer o que eu mencionei sobre ele o deixar em paz, Harry?"

Harry levantou o olhar. "Sim," disse suavemente. "Parece-me . . . desnecessário, senhor."

"Muito bem, ele não precisa manter mais essa parte da promessa," Dumbledore disse, movendo sua mão para que Harry visse seu sorriso. Harry sorriu em resposta. E também Draco. E por um momento, Dumbledore ficou completamente sem reação. Ele nunca tinha visto Draco Malfoy sorrir – não desse jeito, não um sorriso real, genuíno, de coração. _Deus, esse garoto poderia quebrar todos os corações daqui até a eternidade com esse sorriso._

É claro que Dumbledore sabia do devastador rompimento de Harry no começo do verão passado. Na verdade, suspeitava ser o único a par de toda a história, e ele não queria ver Harry sofrendo novamente. Draco poderia ser confiado com o coração de Harry? Harry, que esteve com o coração tão partido no final do último ano que Dumbledore permitiu que passasse o verão em Hogwarts. Harry, que nunca tinha sido amado por uma família, que sentia tal falta como alguém sentiria falta de um braço ou perna, ou até mesmo metade do corpo. Draco obviamente conseguiu abrir uma porta entre eles, e era igualmente óbvio que Harry estava com a mão na maçaneta. Dumbledore não tinha dúvidas que ele queria entrar por aquela porta, que _iria_ entrar.

Dumbledore se virou na direção do loiro. "Draco," ele disse, "você pode se retirar. Fico contente de saber que está levando sua promessa a sério, no final das contas." Então virou para Harry. "Harry, por favor, fique por mais um momento, eu gostaria de conversar com você um minuto, se possível."

Draco passou por Harry na direção à porta. Virou-se pouco antes de sair, lançou um breve olhar na direção do moreno, e então se dirigiu a Dumbledore. "Obrigado novamente, senhor," ele disse, e então fechou a porta silenciosamente atrás de si.

Dumbledore voltou a sentar, e gesticulou para que Harry fizesse o mesmo. Pegou o pequeno peso de cristal e o rolou entre suas mãos pensativamente. "Harry," disse finalmente, "eu não vou mentir e dizer que não percebi as mudanças entre você e Draco. Devo dizer, considerando tudo, que estou extremamente satisfeito com isso. Mas você entende que ele pode te machucar desse jeito muito mais do que antes?" Dumbledore levantou uma mão ao ver a expressão chocada de Harry. "Não, não estou dizendo que você não deve confiar nele, ou que não devem ser amigos. Mas estou dizendo agora, que ele possui um futuro muito incerto, e que o amar pode trazer conseqüências para você, para vocês ambos, que nenhum de nós pode prever."

Harry deslizou na cadeira e analisou o chão. "Eu acredito que tenho um futuro muito incerto também, senhor," ele disse muito suavemente. Após um momento, continuou, "eu só quero descobrir qual é a verdade. Parece tão triste que nós estivemos brigando esse tempo todo quando poderíamos ter sido . . . amigos. Eu não sei se sinto . . . outra coisa."

_Mas o que você achará quando perceber que ele está apaixonado por você_, Dumbledore ponderou. Depois de uma pausa, quando Harry não disse mais nada, Dumbledore continuou. "Eu acho que você deveria saber que ele veio me ver no começo do ano letivo, e me disse que pretendia se desprender completamente de Lucius. Que ele queria uma chance nesse ano para provar que tinha mudado, para ganhar minha confiança e uma possível posição aqui em Hogwarts depois de se graduar. É o único local em que ele acha que estará seguro quando se opuser ao seu pai. Eis o motivo de eu concordar em torná-lo monitor esse ano, e o motivo pelo qual eu pedi que ele me fizesse aquela promessa."

Harry se endireitou na cadeira. "Mas isso é ótimo! Draco pode ficar aqui e ser um professor – você disse que as notas dele são boas e – "

"Harry," Dumbledore interrompeu gentilmente. "Acredito que Draco seria um ótimo professor, e estou considerando essa hipótese muito seriamente, mas essa não é a questão. Não fazemos idéia do que Lucius Malfoy fará quando Draco o desafiar publicamente. Poderia levar à conseqüências terríveis e perigosas, para ele, _e_ para você. Eu só quero que seja cuidadoso, Harry – não quero vê-lo sofrendo de novo."

Harry se levantou com calma. "Entendo, senhor. Obrigado. Mas algo está acontecendo entre nós e eu . . . eu não sei como explicar . . . mas . . ." Harry olhou para baixo. "Eu não quero que isso pare."

"Não," Dumbledore disse com um sorriso triste, "é claro que não quer." Ele suspirou, e então deu uma pequena risada e piscou. "Saia já daqui, então. Tenho certeza que seus amigos o estão esperando." Harry sorriu, e Dumbledore o acenou na direção da porta. "E Harry," ele disse, quando Harry já estava com a mão na maçaneta. "É bom te ver sorrindo de novo."

Dumbledore observou Harry fechar a porta e puxou sua barba enquanto pensava. Levantou o olhar quando escutou um ruído e então levantou o braço. Fawkes desceu de sua posição do topo da estante de livros para pousar no pulso do diretor. Dumbledore acariciou as brilhantes penas vermelhas e douradas do peito da fênix. "Aqueles dois são um quebra-cabeças, não são?" ele disse em tom baixo.

Eles eram dois dos bruxos mais poderosos que já tinha visto, quase perfeitamente iguais em questão de habilidade. Mas devido à oposição constante entre eles, Dumbledore tinha cada vez mais medo de que eles chegassem a nada. Que eles iriam, como efeito, cancelar um ao outro em uma rivalidade que significaria o desperdício de ambos, usando seus poderes para nada mais do que se destruirem. Mas, agora . . . o que essa nova aliança significava? E havia mais alguma coisa que Dumbledore deveria estar enxergando? Estava sentindo algo, algo que não conseguia discernir exatamente. Coçou o local macio embaixo do bico de Fawkes. "Hmm, um quebra-cabeças . . ." Ele terminou, pensativo.

Fawkes cantou algumas notas líquidas e trêmulas.

"Sim, minha amiga," Dumbledore disse. "É uma possibilidade, mas é muito raro. E se minha memória anda correta, nunca existiu um par desse tipo. Mas ainda . . . pretendo manter um olho naqueles dois." _Sim, _ele pensou,_ isso com certeza valeria a pena assistir._

…

--

…

Draco estava mesmo esperando por Harry no corredor do lado de fora do escritório de Dumbledore. "Harry," ele disse, desencostando da parede. "Você não está em apuros, está?"

"Não," Harry disse. Ele se moveu para perto de Draco e cruzou os braços levemente. "Nada desse tipo. O professor Dumbledore só se preocupa comigo de vez em quando – como se sentisse responsável por mim, já que eu não tenho minha mãe e pai para conversar."

"Hmm," Draco disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto estudava a face de Harry. "Acho que sei com o que ele estava preocupado." Ele suspirou e abaixou o olhar, então levou dois dedos cautelosamente ao braço de Harry. "Obrigado pelo que fez lá dentro," disse suavemente. "Aquilo foi a coisa mais legal que alguém já fez por mim." Deixou sua mão cair. Então encontrou os olhos de Harry novamente. "Eu . . . acho que você deveria escutar o Dumbledore, Harry, então se quiser parar de jogar, tudo bem. Eu entendo."

Olhando nos olhos cinza-azulados, Harry pôde ver desapontamento, mostrando-o o quanto Draco queria que ele jogasse. Mas ele estava oferecendo uma saída mesmo assim. _Uma atitude muito honrável_, Harry pensou, novamente surpreso com as mudanças que via em Draco. Ele sorriu. "Bem," disse com calma, "já que tocou no assunto, eu queria falar com você sobre isso. Eu não consigo jogar xadrez na minha cabeça. Então estava pensando se, talvez, você teria um tabuleiro que a gente possa usar, e se você se importaria se fôssemos para um lugar que tivéssemos . . . alguma privacidade? Eu não gostei muito do lance da . . . er, audiência . . . que aconteceu nessa manhã."

Draco olhou para Harry como se não pudesse realmente acreditar no que tinha ouvido. "Tenho um tabuleiro no meu quarto," ele disse com hesitação. "Podemos jogar lá – sou apenas eu."

"Você tem um quarto só para você?" Harry disse, surpreso. "Onde?"

"Quando você chega às escadas que levam até as masmorras da Sonserina, olhe para a parede à direita e verá uma alcova com uma pequena estátua de uma serpente. Apenas entre na alcova, é na realidade uma entrada para uma das torres menores, e você verá as escadas. Meu quarto é no topo." Draco ainda parecia atordoado, mechas loiras caindo em sua testa sem que percebesse. "Quando pode vir?" ele perguntou delicadamente.

"Já era para eu estar no treino de Quadribol, então eu tenho que ir agora, mas eu posso aparecer lá depois do jantar, depois que eu fizer minha tarefa . . . se estiver tudo bem com você."

Draco concordou movendo a cabeça. "Prepararei o tabuleiro."

Eles ficaram parados por um momento sem saber como se separarem. Então Harry disse, "eu já deveria ir."

"Você já está bem atrasado," Draco disse.

"Te vejo depois?"

"Até depois."

Harry finalmente se virou e começou a andar. Parou, e olhou para trás antes de virar na curva. Draco ainda estava no mesmo ponto. Ele parecia incrédulo e . . . feliz. _Eu acho que gosto de colocar aquele olhar nele,_ Harry pensou. Ele sorriu para Draco e recebeu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego em resposta. _Sim, com certeza gosto._

…

--

…

Quando Draco voltou ao seu quarto, ele puxou sua varinha e a apontou três vezes para a lareira. "_Incendio,_" murmurou. Um fogo aconchegante surgiu no carvão. O Sonserino foi imediatamente à sua escrivaninha e abriu a última gaveta. Então procurou nos bolsos de sua capa, até encontrar dois pequenos pacotes. Um continha pele de verme em pó, e outro flores "forget-me-nots", ingredientes que ele tinha roubado da mesa de Snape naquela manhã durante a aula de Poções. Ele escondeu os dois na gaveta e fechou. Então trocou seu uniforme por roupas mais confortáveis e, porque tinha deixado o melhor para o final, foi abrir sua janela, escalando na beira. Sentou-se encolhido, com os joelhos para cima, braços envolta dos joelhos, costas contra a parede, e olhou para fora.

Quando lhe fora designado esse quarto, e depois de olhar pela janela pela primeira vez, ele esteve entusiasmado. Apesar de o quarto ser no topo de uma das menores torres de Hogwarts, ele ainda tinha uma vista espetacular, que dava diretamente ao campo de Quadribol. Draco tinha passado muitas horas durante esse ano assistindo o time Grifinório praticar por motivos que não tinham absolutamente nada a ver com o roubo de estratégias. Ele apenas amava observar Harry voando.

Draco olhou para baixo e viu Harry entrando no campo. O moreno sinalou para alguém nas arquibancadas, Weasley ou Granger, com certeza, e então decolou no ar. Ele voou verticalmente até estar bem acima das arquibancadas, então circulou e completou cinco voltas em alta velocidade no campo, terminando com um mergulho espetacular. Desviou do chão com precisão absoluta no último instante, e então voou para cima espiralmente, seu corpo perfeitamente alinhado com sua vassoura. Finalmente, ele endireitou a vassoura quando ficou bem alto, acenou para seus companheiros de time, e mergulhou de costas. Draco sorriu. Era óbvio pelo jeito como estava voando, que Harry estava em altos espíritos, e Draco sabia a razão disso. Fazia um tempo desde que Draco viu Harry fazer manobras como aquelas – voando pelo simples prazer de voar. Era ótimo ver isso novamente.

E apesar de Draco ter de admitir que Harry voava melhor do que ele, eles eram muito próximos em questão de habilidade, e Draco sabia que essa não era a real razão porquê Harry sempre avistava o Pomo primeiro. A verdade é que, desde o primeiro ano, Draco achava que observar o moreno era muito mais interessante do que aquele velho, elusivo, pomo-dourado-marrom-com-asas. Na verdade, quando estavam no ar juntos, tão perto que quase se tocavam, com Harry tão atraente naquele uniforme vermelho da Grifinória, e fazendo aquelas manobras perfeitas, era impossível não olhar. Cedo ou tarde, a mente de Draco iria viajar, não importava quantas vezes tentasse prestar atenção, e ele se descobriria encarando Harry em um trance, ignorante do jogo, perdido em uma contemplação profunda de poesias em vassoura.

Era algo que o envergonhava muito nos primeiros jogos, quando ainda pensava em nada mais do que derrotar Harry Potter. Era algo que sempre manteve em absoluto segredo. Agora ele podia rir de si mesmo. Sabia o que queria. Ele queria voar _com_ Harry, não contra ele. Na verdade, pensou enquanto olhava pela janela, ele não queria voar contra Harry nunca mais. Não depois de hoje.

Draco chegou, nesse exato momento, à decisão de sair do time da Sonserina. Os Sonserinos teriam que encontrar outro Apanhador – isso aconteceria no próximo ano de qualquer jeito. Desejava fervorosamente que pudesse se desligar de tudo ligado à Sonserina. Esteve andando na ponta dos pés desde o começo do ano, especialmente com Crabbe e Goyle, mantendo distância, e ainda não deixando transparecer que ele não queria mais nada a ver com os dois. Finalmente conseguiu convencer seus antigos guarda-costas que se eles o acompanhassem, sendo ele monitor, iria arruinar a imagem de garoto-mau. Ele deixou tudo claro quando tirou pontos da Sonserina e deu a ambos detenção quando eles atiraram uma bomba de fezes embaixo da cama de Pansy Parkinson. Nunca deixou que eles soubessem como achou engraçado ver Pansy do lado de fora do seu quarto, gritando como uma louca em sua camisola, fedendo extremamente a fezes, ou como deu risada quando voltou ao seu quarto. Não, ele agiu severamente com todos eles, inclusive Pansy. O que era importante agora era o trabalho escolar, aumentar suas notas para impressionar Dumbledore, e cuidar de seus deveres como monitor, porque se perdesse seu lugar em Hogwarts, as conseqüências eram inimagináveis. E então tinha o Harry. Harry era a coisa mais importante de todas.

Observou o grifinório executar uma pirueta perfeitamente e, sem esforços, capturar o pomo-de-ouro do treino enquanto descia. Deus, ele era incrível – e Draco o queria em todos os sentidos possíveis. Saiu da janela, apesar de saber que o treino iria durar por mais um tempo. Ele tinha que arrumar o tabuleiro de xadrez antes do jantar. E depois disso, tinha tarefa para fazer.

Repentinamente, uma sombra escureceu a janela aberta e Draco virou, um pouco assustado. A águia-coruja de seu pai tinha pousado na beira da janela, e estava fechando suas gigantescas asas enquanto pisava para dentro. "Olá, Lúcifer," Draco disse, sua voz cheia de veneno. "Como está o Papai?" Pegou a mensagem da imensa ave e a abriu.

_Draco,_

_Já é hora de você parar de besteiras, e finalmente fazer como mandei. Discutiremos seu plano quando você vier para casa no feriado. Estarei esperando um relatório detalhado de seu progresso._

_L.M. _

Draco foi até sua mesa e retirou um pergaminho e sua pena. Pensou por vários momentos e então escreveu:

_Pai,_

_Meu plano está procedendo melhor do que antecipei. Por favor, me mande o anel de serpente de prata que se encontra na caixa de madeira no meu quarto. Pretendo entregá-lo a Potter como um presente de Natal – com os feitiços apropriados, é claro. Até semana que vem._

_D.M_

Draco amarrou a mensagem na perna de Lúcifer, e mandou a coruja de volta. Com sorte, seu pai iria mandar o anel imediatamente. Estava escurecendo lá fora, e o ar entrando pela janela aberta estava esfriando. Draco olhou para fora uma última vez e viu que os Grifinórios estavam entrando no castelo, mas estava muito escuro para distinguir Harry entre o grupo. Ele sorriu. Logo, iria ver Harry – não lá fora dessa vez – mas aqui, em seu quarto. Fechou a janela, ainda sorrindo para si mesmo, e foi procurar o tabuleiro dentro de seu baú.

Fim do Capítulo 5

Fim da Parte I


	6. Capítulo 6

A/N: Olá

**A/N: **Olá! Muito obrigada pelas reviews!! Desculpa a demora para atualizar! Mas é que esse foi meu mês de provas na facul, e não deu tempo de fazer mais nada! Graças a Deus o stress já passou, e vou tentar atualizar mais rápido para vocês! Mas não esperem muito, não, porque esses capítulos estão ficando cada vez maiores! Só posso prometer que vou terminar a tradução, não se preocupem com isso. Eis mais um capítulo de Checkmate, relembrando que a história não é minha, apenas a tradução! Aproveitem!!

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE II – O JOGO**

**Capítulo 6**

_Who'd_ _ever guess it?  
__This would be the situation –  
One more observation –  
How'd we ever get this far  
Before you showed me what you really are?_

_Quem teria imaginado?_

_Que essa seria a situação – _

_Mais uma observação – _

_Como chegamos tão longe_

_Até você me mostrar o que você realmente é?_

Letras de "The American and Florence" de _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus

…

--

…

Mesmo trabalhando o mais rápido possível, já se tinha passado das oito horas da noite quando Harry terminou sua tarefa e pôde escapar do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Rony e Hermione estavam em algum outro local, aproveitando um momento a sós, e Dean, Neville, e Seamus estavam concentrados em um projeto importante de Herbologia Avançada para a próxima segunda-feira. Portanto, ninguém questionou Harry quando ele simplesmente se dirigiu ao retrato da Mulher-Gorda e saiu. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de contar onde estava indo. Se sentissem sua falta antes de retornar, bem . . . pensaria nisso depois.

Caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores e desceu as escadas. Estava ao mesmo tempo excitado e nervoso. _Ah, qual é, Potter_, disse a si mesmo, _admita. Está morrendo de medo. _Pensou no que o professor Dumbledore tinha dito naquela tarde a respeito do pai de Draco. Levou o conselho a sério, porque sabia que provavelmente seria forçado a enfrentar Lucius Malfoy e outros Comensais da Morte cedo ou tarde – sabia que era o principal alvo deles. Tal pensamento o enojava, e não desejava nada mais do que nunca ter de encarar Voldemort e seus seguidores. Se possível, era isso que pretendia evitar. Mas Voldemort era um perigo de que tinha conhecimento. O que realmente o estava deixando nervoso nesse momento era mais imediato e desconhecido – era o que Draco poderia fazer com ele, e o que isso significaria.

Harry relembrou o que Draco havia feito naquela tarde enquanto estavam conversando com Dumbledore. Até mesmo agora, apenas pensando naquilo, fazia sua face corar. Ele estava tentando explicar ao diretor que não tinham brigado, quando de repente sentiu Draco se inclinando nele. Então, os dedos do Sonserino acharam a manga de sua capa, e Draco permitiu que eles deslizassem, tão-tão suavemente, e tão-tão vagarosamente, até os dedos de Harry, subindo até sua palma, para o pulso, e descendo novamente. Depois, escorregou seus dedos entre os de Harry e segurou sua mão por um brevíssimo momento. Graças a Deus que aquele peso tinha caído da mesa de Dumbledore – pelo menos dessa maneira, havia uma chance de o Diretor não ter percebido as ações do outro garoto. A coisa toda não levou mais de alguns segundos, mas Harry quase foi reduzido a uma massa trêmula de gelatina incoerente quando o loiro apertou sua mão uma última vez, e se afastou.

Ninguém, com a exceção de Draco Malfoy, conseguia retirar reações tão intensamente emocionais dele com apenas um olhar, ou uma palavra, e agora um toque – ou, oh Deus, um beijo. Isso tinha que significar algo importante, e, nervoso ou não, ele _queria_ descobrir o quê.

Tudo tinha mudado tão rapidamente entre eles, e tão completamente, que a realidade do dia anterior parecia como um século atrás, e, portanto, além de estar nervoso, Harry repentinamente se sentia confuso e apreensivo. Realmente confiava em Draco? Como é possível, em um único dia, apagar seis anos de tratamento ruim e desconfiança de sua mente? Mas é exatamente o que parecia estar acontecendo. Existia a possibilidade de tudo acabar sendo um truque no final, mas tinha presenciado evidências muito convincentes de que Draco realmente havia mudado. Por algum motivo, Harry tinha certeza – apenas sabia de uma maneira que não conseguia explicar, que não era um truque, que a mudança que via em Draco era real. Seu coração estava dizendo para confiar no Sonserino, para perdoá-lo e dar mais uma chance. Mas, será que deveria? Pensar no assunto apenas o levava a um círculo vicioso de perguntas. Apenas com Draco ele poderia encontrar respostas, e então foi.

Harry não teve dificuldade para encontrar a alcova que levava à torre onde estava o quarto de Draco. Engraçado como nunca tinha a percebido ali antes – mas grande parte da arquitetura do castelo Hogwarts era assim – você nunca percebia algo a não ser que já soubesse de sua existência. As escadas eram espirais, com portas em todos os andares. Harry contou cinco portas até chegar à do topo. Imaginou brevemente quem moraria nos outros quartos, mas qualquer pensamento coerente fugiu de sua mente quando chegou na última porta. Era agora ou nunca – deveria bater ou sair correndo aos gritos para seu seguro casulo Grifinório? Bem, Grifinórios não deveriam ser corajosos? Harry decidiu que não gostava de casulos. Respirou fundo e bateu.

Após alguns segundos, Harry ouviu passos, a porta abriu, e então estava na frente daqueles olhos cinza-claros. Olhos de tirar o fôlego, que pareceram se iluminar ao vê-lo, e que fez uma fagulha subir dentro dele em resposta.

"Oi, Harry," Draco disse, delicadamente. Então deu um passo para o lado e deixou Harry entrar, fechando a porta atrás deles. Observaram-se por alguns segundos em meio a um silêncio tímido e embaraçoso. Draco estava vestindo jeans pretos e um fino suéter preto, de pés descalços. De alguma forma, Draco sempre conseguiu fazer as roupas mais simples parecerem elegantes, enquanto Harry – Harry ainda estava vestindo sua camisa escolar e capa, com um par de jeans velhos e seu tênis usual – um conjunto de que nunca tinha sentido vergonha, até agora.

Draco olhou para sua escrivaninha e então para Harry. "Eu tenho mais três problemas de Aritmancia para fazer," disse em tom de desculpa. "Se importa se eu terminar?"

"Não," Harry disse. "É claro que não me importo."

"Então venha se sentar na frente do fogo," Draco disse. "É ali que montei o tabuleiro. Tenho que deixar a lareira funcionando a maioria do tempo nesse quarto – fica bem frio." Lançou mais um longo olhar para Harry, e então andou até sua escrivaninha e se sentou.

O Grifinório olhou ao redor do quarto pela primeira vez se espantou. Na frente da lareira, à sua direita, estavam duas poltronas grandes e macias com uma pequena mesa entre elas. Além delas, junto à parede, estava a escrivaninha de Draco, e no canto ao lado dela havia uma prateleira alta cheia de livros. A larga cama com cortinas estava no meio do quarto à sua esquerda, com a cabeceira contra a parede e um baú nos pés. Entre a escrivaninha e a cama havia uma gigantesca janela. Do outro lado da cama havia uma pequena mesa e um amplo armário. Harry viu que havia outra porta ao lado do armário. Várias lâmpadas estavam penduradas nas paredes, adicionando círculos de luz dourada ao brilho da lareira. "Esse quarto é ótimo," ele disse, muito impressionado. "O que tem naquela porta?"

"Banheiro," Draco disse distraidamente, no meio de um problema.

"Você tem um _banheiro_ próprio!" Harry estava incrédulo. Ele nunca, em toda a sua vida, teve um banheiro só para ele.

Draco virou, e tirou os olhos de seu problema por um momento. "Todos os outros Sonserinos do sétimo ano têm quartos nessa torre, mas esse é o único quarto com banheiro. Era para ser um quarto de professor, na verdade," ele disse. "Tive muita sorte em consegui-lo."

Quarto de professor. Harry sorriu. Então Dumbledore tinha intenção de deixar Draco ficar em Hogwarts no ano seguinte – tinha tido fé suficiente nele no começo do ano, para dá-lo um quarto de professor agora. Sabendo disso já deixava Harry um pouco mais tranqüilo, e ele sentou na poltrona mais próxima – a que estava de frente para a escrivaninha de Draco. Observou o loiro trabalhar por alguns minutos e então se inclinou para analisar o tabuleiro e as peças que estavam prontas na mesa entre os dois assentos.

Era um belo conjunto. As peças eram feitas de ônix e alabastro, os quadrados no tabuleiro eram entalhados de uma madeira bem escura e de mão de pérola. Harry pegou um Cavalo preto. Era um dragão detalhadamente esculpido, com as asas abertas e olhos feitos de pequenas pedras preciosas vermelhas que brilhavam na luz da lareira. A Torre era igual à de um castelo, com vinhos de rosas abraçando suas paredes circulares; e os Peões, todos ajoelhados graciosamente em uma flor ou folha, eram delicadas fadas que pareciam brilhar por dentro, como ocorria com fadas de verdade. Harry nunca tinha visto algo tão adorável. Cada peça era incrivelmente detalhada e perfeita. Ele cuidadosamente recolocou o dragão em sua posição original, percebendo que Draco já tinha arranjado os três movimentos que fizeram na noite passada e nessa manhã.

"Pronto," Draco disse de sua posição na escrivaninha. Ele fechou o livro, enrolou o pergaminho em que estava sua lição, e veio se sentar na poltrona oposta à de Harry. "O que você acha?" perguntou, gesticulando ao tabuleiro. "Foi o conjunto da minha avó. Ela me ensinou a jogar."

"É muito bonito," Harry disse, sorrindo. "Quase tenho medo de tocar. É xadrez bruxo?"

"Ah não," Draco disse, "definitivamente não. Eu odeio xadrez bruxo – muito bagunçado, sem elegância. Você terá de mover as peças por si mesmo." Ele se encolheu na poltrona, puxando um de seus pés descalços para debaixo de uma perna.

Harry retirou seus tênis usados e puxou seus pés para cima também, mas se sentou de pernas cruzadas, seus joelhos encostados nos braços da poltrona, cotovelos nos joelhos e queixo descansando em suas mãos.

"E por falar em mover, é sua vez, Harry," Draco disse quietamente.

Harry observou o outro. Draco estava em risco, agora. Ele parecia nervoso, com as mãos cruzadas em seu colo. Harry podia fazer qualquer coisa, perguntar o que quiser. Olhou para baixo e analisou o tabuleiro. Ele sabia qual seria seu próximo movimento no jogo . . . mas a pergunta que queria perguntar seria bem mais vergonhosa para si do que para Draco. Mesmo assim, era o que queria saber. Encarou o tabuleiro como se estivesse contemplando seu próximo movimento, camuflando o fato de que estava ponderando em como fazer sua primeira pergunta – aquela que o acompanhou o dia inteiro. Correu os dedos pelo cabelo e suspirou. Finalmente, alcançou o dragão que tinha pegado anteriormente. "Cavalo para F6," ele disse. Olhou para Draco, e então para baixo. "Você me perguntou nessa manhã como tinha gostado tanto daquele beijo." Encontrou os olhos do outro. "O que o fez pensar que eu gostei?"

A tensão parecia ter desaparecido da face de Draco. Ele sorriu ligeiramente para Harry e relaxou em sua cadeira. "Porque você está aqui."

O coração de Harry fez um engraçado sobressalto ao ver aquele sorriso. Deus, ele estava tão despreparado para lidar com o impacto que os sorrisos de Draco tinham nele. Eles eram tão novos, tão inesperados, tão . . . cativantes. Harry balançou a cabeça, lutando para manter sua concentração no que precisava dizer. A resposta de Draco foi embaraçosamente perceptiva, mas não era o que ele queria saber. "Não agora," ele disse, após um momento. "Quis dizer essa manhã – nós não tínhamos nem conversado, quando você disse aquilo."

Draco sorriu. "Eu soube assim que você entrou no Salão Principal para o café da manhã, Harry. Imaginei que sua reação poderia ir de dois jeitos – ou você teria gostado e iria ficar louco tentando descobrir porque, sendo que nesse caso você não iria contar a ninguém, ou você teria ficado horrivelmente enojado e aparecer no Salão com um batalhão de Grifinórios para me bater. Na verdade, era isso que eu imaginava que iria acontecer," ele adicionou. "Mas quando você chegou parecendo não ter dormido a noite inteira, tão adoravelmente patético e confuso, eu soube."

Harry não tinha certeza se gostava de ser tão previsível e transparente – mas Draco não estava tirando sarro dele. Na verdade, tinha ele dito que Harry era 'adorável'? _Ah droga._ Harry achava que poderia manter em segredo o quanto tinha sido afetado por aquele beijo por mais tempo. Mas essa opção parecia fútil em face da certeza de Draco. _Adorável? Estou mais encrencado do que pensei._

"Tá bom," Harry disse com calma. "Talvez eu tenha gostado, mas isso não quer dizer necessariamente que eu queria uma repetição. Talvez eu só queira ser seu amigo, Draco, agora que sei que podemos. Talvez eu só queira por um fim a toda a briga."

Draco olhou para suas mãos, deixando as mechas loiras mais longas caírem na frente de seus olhos. Ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. Finalmente, em um tom baixo, ele disse, "Se é isso que quer, Harry . . . tudo bem." Jogou o cabelo para trás com um movimento sutil de sua cabeça, olhou para o tabuleiro e apanhou um dragão branco. "Cavalo para C3." Olhou para o moreno. "_O que_ você quer, Harry?"

Harry encontrou os olhos de Draco, e uma dor crescente desabrochou em seu estômago. Havia uma leve reserva nos olhos de Draco agora, a abertura que tinha deixado aqueles olhos cinza brilhantes com afeto havia sumido, e Harry sentiu a perda daquele afeto como um soco na barriga. "Eu não sei," ele disse, incerto. Mas naquele momento, afrontando a distância nos olhos de Draco, ele sabia. Desviou o olhar abruptamente, quebrando o contato visual, um pouco assustado com sua realização, e sentiu o calor subir-lhe até as orelhas. Sabia o que queria. Mais do que nada, queria aquele afeto novamente, queria olhar dentro dos olhos cinza-prateados e os ver aquecendo por ele. Queria que Draco o tocasse daquela maneira tenra e gentil que utilizou na noite passada, queria segurar Draco e enterrar sua face naquele cabelo loiro sedoso. Queria que Draco o beijasse novamente. E saber de tudo isso o deixava imensamente abalado.

Ele veio essa noite esperando levar as coisas devagar, mas isso não era devagar. Havia completamente subestimado o efeito que Draco tinha sobre ele – estarem ali, sozinhos naquele quarto, sabendo como Draco se sentia, e o que Draco queria – e quais seriam suas respostas para tudo. Naquela manhã, durante a aula de Binns, perguntou-se por que não estava mais chocado em relação à atração de Draco por ele. Provavelmente porque os sentimentos em que estava pensando naquela hora eram de Draco, mas agora que eram de si mesmo, _estava_ chocado. Sua sexualidade estava em pedaços, e ele não conseguia ajustar suas emoções rápido o suficiente para colocar o que estava sentindo em palavras. O que poderia dizer? Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido. Tudo que conseguia fazer era sentar ali, sentindo-se chocado com si mesmo e podre por machucar Draco. "Sinto muito. . ." foi o que saiu.

Draco levantou suas pernas e as abraçou junto ao peito. Estava observando Harry atentamente, como se tentando entender o que ele estava dizendo. "Seu movimento de novo, Harry," ele disse finalmente, em um tom ferido, "se essa é a única resposta que consegue me dar."

Harry conseguiu pensar em uma pergunta – a única que desesperadamente queria respondida. Seus óculos escorregaram um ponto em seu nariz, e ele distraidamente os arrumou, estudando o tabuleiro – enrolando novamente. A atmosfera entre os dois garotos ficou distintivamente pesada, e Harry estava se sentindo nervoso com o tom de voz de Draco.

Finalmente disse "Peão para B5," alcançando a peça e a movendo com uma mão ligeiramente instável. "Eu o vi em bailes e outras ocasiões com garotas," disse quietamente. Ele pausou, respirou fundo para equilibrar o pânico crescente que sentia, e se empenhou a terminar a pergunta. "Então, como soube que era . . . gay?"

Draco se moveu, sem jeito, em sua cadeira. Retirou uma mecha que caiu em seus olhos novamente. "Acho que eu devo ser," disse hesitantemente, "já que a única pessoa com quero ficar é um menino. Mas eu não me sinto atraído a qualquer outro garoto . . . _ou _garota. Apenas àquela pessoa, que," adicionou, em murmúrios, "nunca esteve interessada em mim."

Harry o encarou, sem acreditar. "Então você criou todo esse elaborado jogo de xadrez só para me fazer dormir com você?" perguntou com incredulidade. Assim que a sentença saiu de sua boca, no entanto, Harry soube que disse algo muito errado.

Os olhos de Draco brilharam como um trovão. Endireitou-se na cadeira e se levantou mais rápido do que Harry imaginava possível. "Eu acho que você deveria ir," disse friamente. "Agora."

"Draco, não – "

Draco deu um passo rápido na direção de Harry, agarrou seu braço e o arrastou de sua cadeira. "Apenas _saia_!" Puxou Harry, que estava surpreso demais para reagir, até a porta, abrindo-a, jogando o moreno para fora e a fechando com força atrás de si. Alguns segundos depois a porta foi aberta, e os sapatos de Harry vieram voando, sendo que um acertou o Grifinório no meio das costas.

"AI!" Harry virou no momento em que a porta foi fechada pela segunda vez. Viu-se de pé no topo das escadas espirais, na torre escura e congeladora, encarando a porta que acabara de fechar em sua cara. Anestesiado, apanhou seus sapatos. E encarou a porta novamente. _Droga, droga e droga! O que acabou de acontecer?_

Tentou se acalmar e pensar. Draco foi resolutamente honesto e aberto com ele, até mesmo quando obviamente estava chateado. E Harry apenas sentou ali e permitiu que sua confusão o transformasse em um covarde, machucando Draco ainda mais com seu silêncio. E depois o deixou zangado, por cima de tudo, apesar de não ter certeza do motivo. Pensou no que Draco disse por último, e ficou mortificado. _Ai Deus – ele me disse que nunca quis ninguém além de mim e eu nem percebi. _Soltou um rugido de frustração. _Mestre Babaca ataca novamente!_ Mas mesmo assim, provavelmente não fora por esse motivo que Draco o jogou para fora.

_E agora?_ Ele pensou. Virou a cabeça e analisou as longas escadas, e então a porta fechada. Sem chance que ele iria voltar para o dormitório. Queria entrar no quarto de Draco. Tudo que ele queria naquele momento estava atrás daquela porta. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou. _Tenho que voltar lá e conversar com ele, isso sim._

Deu um passo na direção da porta e encostou sua cabeça nela. Do outro lado da porta ouviu algo que parecia um gemido de lamentação. Harry estava horrorizado. "Draco!" disse, o mais alto que se atreveu. Bateu levemente. "Draco, por favor, deixe-me entrar!" Esperou um momento, escutando. Bateu novamente. "Desculpa!" Arrepiou-se. _Droga, está congelando aqui!_ "Eu não quero ir embora."

A porta tremeu um pouco, como se alguém que estivesse se encostando a ela tivesse se mexido.

Harry bateu na porta novamente. "Draco? Quero falar com você, e não vou embora. Vou ficar aqui fora a noite inteira, se precisar." Sentiu outro arrepio, encostou sua cabeça na porta e suspirou. "Está _congelando_ aqui. Se não me deixar entrar logo, não sobrará nada mais do que um bloco feio de babaca congelado!" Pausou para escutar novamente. Quase podia sentir o loiro do outro lado da porta. "Draco," ele disse, e dessa vez o mais seriamente que pôde, "preciso dizer algo. Que você está errado – o que disse sobre eu não estar interessado – não é verdade."

Repentinamente ouviu o som de passos atrás dele. "Olha, olha," disse uma voz metida e nojenta. "Se não é Harry Potter! Que fascinante!"

Harry virou, costas contra a porta de Draco, segurando seus sapatos com uma mão. Viu-se encarando Pansy Parkinson vestida em nada mais do que uma camisola.

_Ai. Meu. Deus._

"Então é _isso_ que o Rei do Gelo andou escondendo esse tempo todo," Pansy disse, voz pingando de raiva mal-disfarçada. Então seu olhar ficou especulativo e sorriu para Harry de uma maneira sedutora que fez ele se arrepiar de nojo. Ela se aproximou dele e sua voz virou puro açúcar. "Ou ele te jogou para fora, também?" ela perguntou docemente, observando-o por debaixo dos cílios. Pansy colocou uma mão na porta ao lado de Harry. Seus dedos se aproximaram do peito dele.

Harry engoliu seco, e se afastou.

"Sabe, _eu_ não te jogaria para fora se fosse _me _visitar," ela disse. Inclinou-se para frente até que seus lábios estavam a centímetros do de Harry.

Harry pulou para trás e sua cabeça bateu com força na porta. _DRACO! _Gritou em sua mente. _Abra essa porta AGORA!_

De repente, como se estivesse respondendo, sentiu apenas ar atrás dele onde a porta estivera, e uma mão agarrou sua camiseta, puxando forte. Harry tropeçou dentro do quarto de Draco e foi jogado para um lado. Assistiu, surpreso, enquanto Draco se inclinou para fora do quarto, varinha em mão, e disse, "_Obliviate quintminutus."_ Então o Sonserino retirou sua mão e segurou sua varinha atrás de si.

"Pansy," Draco disse em um tom irritado, como se tivesse acabado de abrir a porta. "O que está fazendo aqui? Sabe que eu não gosto de ser perturbado à noite enquanto estudo." Olhou-a de cima a baixo, enojado. "Pelo amor de Deus, você mal está vestida."

"Eu . . . eu sinto muito, Draco," Pansy disse, com uma voz muito alterada e submissa. "Não tenho certeza . . . eu não consigo me lembrar por que vim até aqui. Algo a ver com portas batendo . . . e vozes . . . talvez."

"Tudo parece perfeitamente calmo para mim," Draco disse com firmeza. "Desça as escadas agora, antes que pegue pneumonia ou outra coisa. Boa garota. Volte para seu quarto. Sim, isso mesmo – descendo. Boa noite." Fechou a porta e suspirou profundamente. Olhou de canto de olho para Harry. "Você," ele disse, sem emoção, "quase esteve muito encrencado."

Harry deslizou até o chão, olhos fechados, óculos tortos, e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Estava congelando, traumatizado e não sabia se Draco continuava zangado com ele. Talvez devesse ir embora afinal de contas. Mas então sentiu calor, não chegando a tocá-lo, mas muito próximo, e seus óculos foram gentilmente endireitados. Seus sapatos foram retirados de seu abraço e ele os ouviu bater no chão.

"Tudo bem?" disse uma voz baixa perto de sua face.

Harry abriu os olhos, e Draco estava tão próximo dele que se assustou ligeiramente. Ainda havia um olhar de suspeição e irritação nos olhos do loiro, mas Harry também viu preocupação neles, e isso estava perto o suficiente do afeto que sentiu antes de ser jogado para fora, do motivo que o levou a querer voltar ao quarto e ser honesto. "Não," ele disse, em um sussurro agravado. "Não estou. Estou congelado, terei pesadelos de rostos de buldogues com lábios por semanas, e não sei por que você me jogou para fora, para começar."

Por um momento, Draco pareceu dividido entre querer dar risada e ficar aborrecido. Suas sobrancelhas subiram e então desceram – a raiva venceu. "Eu o joguei para fora porque o que você disse foi podre – como pôde pensar que tudo isso era apenas um plano para te fazer dormir comigo, ou que eu mesmo o _queira_ desse jeito – "

"Porque foi isso que você me falou nessa manhã!" Harry disse, interrompendo-o. "Que você pretendia "ganhar tudo" e perder sua virgindade ao final desse jogo de xadrez."

"Não foi isso que eu disse!" Draco retrucou em voz alta. "Deus, Harry, como eu _faria_você dormir comigo? Usando a Maldição Imperio? Mesmo se ela não fosse ilegal, acontece que eu sei que ela não funciona muito bem em você. E eu realmente não consigo imaginar que você seria tão idiota a ponto de dormir comigo, mesmo não querendo, apenas por causa de um estúpido jogo que pedi para você jogar!" Draco estava levantado com os punhos cerrados, encarando Harry. "Mas o pior é que você obviamente pensa que eu sou o tipo de babaca que iria pedir uma coisa dessas!"

Harry parou de olhar para Draco, e estava encarando o chão, mordendo seu lábio inferior novamente, braços cruzados em seu peito. Levantou o olhar apenas após um longo intervalo de silêncio, quando Draco parecia ter terminado de gritar com ele. Draco estava com a face virada para o outro lado, também com os olhos no chão. Harry percebeu, para sua surpresa, que não estava zangado, que o que mais queria era entender o que Draco quis dizer. "Me desculpe," ele disse quietamente, com um tom resoluto, "se entendi mal. Mas eu não o conheço direito, Draco. A pessoa que eu costumava conhecer _era _um babaca. Nessa manhã, quando disse que não acreditava que você era virgem, você disse que pretendia mudar isso até o jogo terminar. E eu não entendo o que mais você poderia ter querido dizer com isso"

Draco cruzou os braços, mas não disse nada. Ele parecia estar trancado em uma batalha interna com seus sentimentos de raiva e dor.

Observando-o, Harry sentiu uma vontade inesperada de alcançar e tocá-lo, para parar a dor. A distância entre eles o fazia doer por dentro. Queria puxar Draco a ele, e abraçá-lo, para que não houvesse mais nenhuma distância entre eles. E dessa vez o sentimento não o chocou tanto, parecia . . . aceitável, de alguma forma. Mesmo assim, havia uma grande diferença entre pensar e efetivamente fazer, então ele aguardou, esperando Draco dizer alguma coisa. Mas quando o silêncio se estendeu pelo que parecia ser um longíssimo tempo, ele perguntou tristemente, "Você ainda quer que eu vá embora?"

Draco levantou o olhar rapidamente. "Não!" ele disse, como se assustado pela sugestão. Olhou para Harry por um instante e então para baixo. "Não, não vá. Eu . . . eu sinto muito. Não acredito que gritei com você daquele jeito."

Harry respirou profundamente em alívio, e a tensão em seu estômago relaxou um pouco. "Esqueça," ele disse. Então continuou, em uma voz gentilmente provocadora, "posso agüentar muito mais do que _aquilo_ de você, Malfoy." Ele viu a sombra de um sorriso aparecer no rosto do outro. "Então," ele disse, tentou atrair mais sorrisos cativantes de Draco, "eu estava errado então, quando achei que você estava planejando me jogar no chão, arrancar minhas roupas, e fazer sexo comigo se ganhasse o jogo?" Ele esperava fazer Draco rir, e ficou completamente surpreso com a reação diversa deste.

"Ai droga, Harry," Draco disse suavemente, e então corou até as raízes de seu cabelo. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, de forma alguma," continuou seriamente. Ele respirou profundamente. "Talvez porque eu estivesse te provocando – convencendo-o a jogar, e estava envergonhado da minha virgindade, saiu desse jeito. Obviamente, você nunca teve uma visão muito boa da minha moral já que imaginou que eu estava dormindo com metade do dormitório Sonserino, mas todos me chamam de . . . o que Pansy disse." Draco pausou, e então continuou em uma voz ainda mais suave, "A verdade é que eu sempre tive essa idéia idiota – que eu queria esperar até eu amar alguém, até alguém me amar."

Com as palavras de Draco, um pequeno nó de medo, que Harry nem tinha percebido estar presente, gentilmente se desfez. "Isso _não_ é estúpido, Draco," Harry interrompeu gentilmente, deliberadamente usando as mesmas palavras que o loiro usou com ele na última noite – palavras que significaram muito para ele. O olhar de Draco levantou-se ao dele por um segundo, e Harry viu um raio de reconhecimento neles, antes de Draco olhar para baixo novamente.

"A questão é que," Draco disse, continuando com a voz um pouco presa, "eu sei que você não me ama . . . Deus, não sei se você poderia ao menos gostar de mim . . . mas eu não iria querer dormir com você, ao menos que me amasse. Eu só esperava que ao término do jogo . . . se você me conhecesse melhor . . . talvez você pudesse . . . "

Ele finalmente encarou Harry nos olhos. "A noite passada não foi planejada – era para eu manter minha distância de você. Mas então você tinha seus braços ao meu redor, e eu . . . eu inventei esse jogo de xadrez ali mesmo como uma desculpa para beijá-lo . . . porque eu queria muito, porque pensei que nunca mais teria a chance. Nunca imaginei que passaria disso, até você entrar para tomar café da manhã. Tudo que eu realmente queria com esse jogo era uma desculpa para conversarmos. . . ou qualquer outra coisa . . ." A voz dele diminuiu e ele suspirou, olhando tristemente para seus pés. "Já disse que você pode parar de jogar se quiser."

Harry tinha ficado completamente surpreso quando Draco corou. Ele ficava com o tom mais maravilhoso de rosa. Harry estava quase distraído demais para ouvir, mas toda palavra que Draco dizia estourava como um trovão, rasgando seu coração. Observou novamente a habilidade de Draco de ser absolutamente honesto a respeito de seus sentimentos, e como seus próprios sentimentos estavam mudando de um minuto para o outro. Analisou o rosto do outro atentamente enquanto falava, e quando Draco pausou e olhou para ele, a sinceridade naqueles olhos cinza fez sua garganta doer, e quando Draco desviou o olhar, Harry novamente sentiu a perda. Então agora era sua vez de ser absolutamente honesto.

"Quero continuar a jogar," Harry disse. "O jogo _está_ nos fazendo conversar, e eu quero isso. Se não quisesse, não teria vindo hoje, ou teria ido embora depois que você me jogou para fora." Respirou fundo. "Estou tentando entender o que sinto por você, mas no momento estou me sentindo nervoso e confuso. E," ele adicionou gentilmente, "não é justo que você fique triste ou bravo por eu não entendê-lo ainda, ou por eu não saber como me sinto. Você evidentemente teve tempo para pensar sobre tudo isso, mas eu tive menos de um dia."

Draco sorriu de maneira arrependida. "Ser paciente e justo nunca foram algumas das minhas melhores qualidades, Harry," ele disse. "Nem tudo sobre mim mudou."

Mas Harry sabia que ele estava brincando, e não estava de modo algum imune ao sorriso tenro que Draco estava dirigindo a ele, ou àquele olhar gentil. "É sua vez," Harry disse, tentando ignorar as sensações divididas de pânico e felicidade quando Draco o olhava daquela maneira.

Os olhos de Draco o seguraram por um momento, então ele foi até a mesa, depositou sua varinha, e ficou observando o tabuleiro.

Harry o seguiu, e sentou-se na mesma cadeira de antes, agradecido de estar novamente diante do fogo, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentindo tenso pela antecipação suspensa quanto ao que Draco faria com seu próximo movimento.

Draco contemplou o tabuleiro por mais alguns momentos antes de mover sua peça. "Peão para G4," ele disse. Então o loiro se sentou na cadeira e encarou Harry com um olhar firme e assegurador. "Diga o que sente por mim, Harry. Você não precisa entender o que significa. Apenas me diga o que está acontecendo."

Harry suspirou e encostou-se na cadeira, fechando os olhos. "Tá bom," ele disse. "Vou tentar. Mas o motivo porque eu disse que não sabia antes é porque tudo fica mudando. Toda vez que você fala comigo, ou olha para mim . . . ou me toca," ele adicionou suavemente, "meus sentimentos a seu respeito, sobre como vejo as coisas entre nós, muda." Abriu os olhos e encarou as chamas por um minuto, e então voltou sua atenção para o loiro. Draco não estava olhando para ele, mas Harry sabia que ele estava escutando atentamente. "Sinto-me confuso – já que ontem mesmo eu achava que te odiava, mas hoje não odeio mais." Harry pausou, e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo desarrumado, pensando. "Não, eu não quis dizer isso . . . Eu não _apenas_ não te odeio agora. A pessoa que você tem sido ontem à noite e hoje é alguém . . . de que eu poderia gostar muito – de que eu acho que gostaria de me aproximar – talvez me aproximar bastante."

Os olhos de Draco finalmente encontraram os seus. Aquela ternura maravilhosa havia voltado, fazendo os olhos de Draco brilharem como a luz do luar através de uma névoa cinza e suave.

Um pequeno arrepio correu por Harry. _Deus, ele tem os olhos mais inacreditavelmente belos._ Harry podia facilmente se perder naqueles olhos. Olhou para baixo, sentindo-se um pouco corado. Após um momento, continuou. "Eu disse que queria que ficássemos apenas amigos porque as coisas estavam indo muito rápido – que você estava me puxando para algo que eu não quero – mas outra parte de mim na verdade quer isso. Você me faz sentir coisas que nunca senti antes – na verdade, tenho certeza que sou heterossexual . . . ou eu tinha certeza . . . e agora –" Ele parou abruptamente, e então, após uma breve pausa, levantou-se com calma, seus olhos baixos. "Que droga, Draco," ele disse gentilmente, "quando você me beijou ontem, aquele foi simplesmente o melhor beijo da minha vida, e eu já fui beijado várias vezes." Ele alcançou o tabuleiro e moveu um dragão negro. "Cavalo para C6." Ele encarou o sonserino. "Por que não tentou me beijar novamente?"

Draco sorriu para ele, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Duas razões muito simples, Harry. Primeiro, eu achei que você não queria, e segundo, é a sua vez. Eu não irei beijá-lo novamente, a não ser que você me beije antes." Levantou-se também, olhou para o tabuleiro, e moveu seu peão. "Peão para E3. Então, por que não me beijou?" ele desafiou.

Harry olhou para o tabuleiro. Várias razões passaram por sua mente, incluindo o aviso de Dumbledore, a questão da sua sexualidade, e a pergunta problemática, _o que Rony irá dizer?_ Mas ele não podia mais tentar se convencer de que não queria – ele queria. Nada que vinha à sua mente pôde combater a força do desejo que estava sentindo de agarrar Draco e beijá-lo novamente. Nada mais importava a não ser esse momento e essa pessoa.

O que Draco tinha dito anteriormente passou por sua mente – "_acontece que a pessoa com quero ficar é um menino. Eu não me sinto atraído a outros garotos, ou garotas. Apenas àquela pessoa." _Seria possível encontrar uma pessoa, amar aquela pessoa, sem importar o sexo dela, porque ela é justamente o que você quer e precisa, aquela que encaixa perfeitamente – e isso tornava tudo certo? Poderia ser tão simples? Draco evidentemente se sentia dessa maneira em relação a Harry. E talvez Draco fosse essa pessoa para Harry, também, porque Deus, tocar Draco era tão certo –.

"Harry?" Draco disse, baixo e hesitante. "Você vai responder minha pergunta?"

Harry olhou para Draco, e sorriu. "Não," ele disse. "Direi apenas que acho que conversamos o suficiente." Pausou por um breve momento. "Cavalo para G4." Moveu seu dragão e capturou o peão de Draco. Apanhou a pequena fada branca e a analisou por um momento na palma de sua mão, então a colocando no tabuleiro. Retirou seus óculos e os depositou cuidadosamente na mesa, então a contornou e olhou para Draco.

Draco encontrou seus olhos, cabelos loiros caindo sobre sua testa, um lado de seu lábio inferior preso por seus dentes, olhos mostrando surpresa e uma tímida esperança.

Draco não poderia ter parecido mais desejável se tivesse tentado. Harry estava hipnotizado. Talvez fosse mesmo tão simples. Todos os seus conflitos internos se dissiparam. "Vem cá," ele disse suavemente.

Fim do Capítulo 6


	7. Capítulo 7

**A/N: **Oieee! Fiquei tão animada com vocês, muito obrigada por todas as reviews, alertas e favoritos!! Capítulo 7, continuando do beijo, hehe. Os disclamers são os mesmos dos capítulos anteriores, e lembrando que esta é apenas uma tradução! Ciao!

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE II – O JOGO**

**Capítulo 7**

_I have to hand it to you  
For you've managed to make me forget why I ever agreed to this farce_

_I don't know why I can't think of anything  
I would rather do  
Then be wasting my time . . . with you_

Devo reconhecer seu mérito

Pois você conseguiu me fazer esquecer do por que eu concordei com essa farsa

Não sei por que não consigo pensar em nada

que preferiria estar fazendo

além de estar perdendo meu tempo . . . com você

Letras de "Mountain Duet" de _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus

…

--

…

O tempo congelou por um momento enquanto as palavras suavemente ditas por Harry, "_Vem cá", _suspenderam no ar entre eles, ecoando incessantemente no silêncio. Então Draco contornou a mesa, e veio até ele, uma mão apoiada no canto da mesa, como se precisasse de algo sólido para se apoiar. Acabou de pé na frente de Harry, muito perto, com a mão esquerda ainda encostada na ponta da mesa, o brilho do fogo tornando seu cabelo loiro um vermelho-dourado.

Harry repentinamente sentiu uma vontade forte de apenas observar Draco de perto, deixar seus olhos descansarem na curva perfeita daquele tentador lábio superior, ou nas pálidas bochechas que estavam coradas agora com a luz da lareira e talvez com algo mais, ou nas sobrancelhas loiras e delicadamente arqueadas, ou nos longos cílios que delineavam aqueles olhos fascinantes. Harry viu que Draco estava estudando sua face também, e reservou uma indagação breve e distraída, se Draco possivelmente o achava tão atraente quanto ele achava Draco, porque ele estava chegando à conclusão surpreendente que Draco Malfoy era muito bonito de se olhar. Não em um sentido feminino, mas no sentido de que Harry poderia encarar as feições perfeitas e as cores claras e suaves da face de Draco a noite inteira.

Então seus olhos subiram até a pálida franja loira que caía na testa de Draco, e sua vontade-de-olhar virou vontade-de-tocar. Então assim o fez. Com as pontas dos dedos e um toque levíssimo, Harry alcançou uma mão e tocou aquelas mechas, deixando seus dedos escorregarem até o lado da face de Draco, empurrando a franja para trás de sua orelha até que as mechas sedosas caíssem junto ao seu pescoço.

Com o primeiro toque, os olhos de Draco se fecharam e ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

Harry acariciou o cabelo loiro atrás de sua orelha, então levantou sua mão novamente e deixou seus dedos passearem do lado do rosto de Draco até sua testa e então sua mandíbula.

Draco virou um pouco sua face na direção da mão de Harry, fazendo sua bochecha tocar a palma aventureira.

O afeto naquele toque quase desfez Harry. Tocando Draco apenas com aquela pequena carícia na bochecha, Harry se inclinou para beijá-lo. Hesitou por apenas um segundo, tão perto que podia sentir a respiração de Draco em seu rosto, e então seus lábios se encontraram, e ele o estava beijando, tão, tão suavemente, e tudo derreteu. Tempo, o quarto, e todos os pensamentos sumiram em um maremoto de sensações trêmulas.

Draco nunca moveu suas mãos, deixando Harry possuir esse beijo, fazendo nenhuma demanda, cedendo controle de qualquer coisa que acontecesse nesse momento para Harry, dando-o tudo.

Harry moveu suas mãos até a nuca de Draco, dedos passando por aquele cabelo maravilhosamente macio, e colocou a outra mão ao redor de sua cintura, vagarosamente trazendo seus corpos mais próximos, enquanto aprofundava o beijo. A boca quente de Draco se abriu para ele, e Harry sentiu um tremor correr pelo corpo do Sonserino quando seus corpos se juntaram. Um arrepio correu por Harry em resposta, e ele sentiu, naquele segundo interminável, como se alguma parte dele tivesse quietamente se encaixado. Deixou sua mão na cabeça de Draco cair, colocou-a nas costas do loiro, e puxou-o mais perto. Draco se moveu então, e Harry sentiu braços firmes circularem seu pescoço, mãos e dedos gentis acariciavam sua nuca, enrolando em seu cabelo.

_Ah . . ._

Draco estava respondendo ao seu toque com um abandono e vontade que eram novidade para a experiência de Harry, e mostrou a ele, com muito mais sucesso do que se fossem palavras, como Draco realmente queria isso. _Ele realmente quer isso – me quer. Ah, Deus, isso é sério para ele – não, _ele pensou_, isso é sério para nós,_ e Harry reconheceu os laços que estava criando com esse beijo. Pois, nesse momento, sabia com certeza que nunca mais queria machucar Draco, nunca mais.

Harry se afastou um pouco, quebrando o primeiro beijo deles gentilmente, seguindo com um segundo mais breve. "Draco," ele sussurrou.

Draco abriu os olhos e fixou o olhar intenso de Harry com honestidade completa. Seus olhos eram um cinza nublado e sonhador, e Harry se perdeu neles. Com os olhos fixados uns nos outros, esmeralda e cinza, todas as paredes quebraram, os muros ruíram, as fronteiras caíram, até não haver nada mais entre eles além de espaços vastos e inexplorados, grandes campos verdes se mesclando com céus acinzentados, derretendo juntos em um horizonte distante, tão naturalmente quanto dois riachos se tornando um só.

Harry ficou profundamente comovido. Fechou os olhos e beijou o canto da boca de Draco, beijou sua bochecha, e o local doce atrás de sua orelha. Então enfiou seu rosto no cabelo macio do loiro e tentou continuar de pé. Estava respirando rápido e seu coração batia forte. Podia também escutar o coração de Draco, sentir sua respiração acelerada em seu ouvido.

Os braços que estavam em volta de seu pescoço apertaram, e um sussurro em seu ouvido disse, "Cavalo para B5," e então beijos impossivelmente lentos e carinhosos estavam sendo despejados em seu pescoço, sua garganta, sua mandíbula, até que aqueles lábios encontraram os seus novamente, e Harry descobriu como era ser beijado por alguém que o desejava intensamente, e sem reservas. Foi uma revelação, uma explicação, delirante. Harry sentiu seus joelhos quase cederem.

Mas então, abruptamente, Draco quebrou o beijo e se afastou.

Harry abriu os olhos e encontrou os de Draco com preocupação, sentindo-se ansioso, e então surpreso em como não queria que aquele beijo terminasse, imaginando por que Draco havia se afastando tão repentinamente.

Draco o encarou com grande afeição em seus olhos e um meio-sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios. "Só estou confirmando –" ele disse com uma voz baixa e fora de ar. "Você ainda não quer ser . . . só amigos . . . não é, Harry?"

Harry exalou a respiração que estava inconscientemente segurando com uma risada. "Deus, você," ele disse, balançando a cabeça, um pouco sem ar também devido àquele beijo. Apertou seus braços ao redor de Draco e sorriu. "Não," disse suavemente, corando um pouco, "Não quero." O sorriso de Draco como resposta fez o coração de Harry virar. Inclinou-se e rapidamente beijou a curva adorável daquele sorriso. Então virou a cabeça e olhou para o tabuleiro, rindo novamente. "Você nem moveu sua peça no tabuleiro."

Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu de forma encantadora. "Estava ocupado," ele brincou. O loiro relutantemente retirou um braço de Harry, e encarou o tabuleiro. "Hmm," disse com superioridade, virando para Harry com uma sobrancelha levantada, "parece que roubei seu Peão".

"Roubei o seu primeiro," Harry respondeu com um sorriso.

Draco riu novamente e moveu seu dragão, retirando o de Harry.

"Cavalo para E6." Ele deu um passo para trás, segurou o pulso de Draco e se sentou, puxando o loiro no seu colo. Olhou para aqueles olhos cinza-prateados. "Beije-me daquele jeito de novo," ele disse, circulando Draco com seus braços. "E dessa vez," adicionou suavemente, enquanto Draco se aconchegava nele, "não pare".

Draco colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Harry, abaixando seus olhos, e começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa do Grifinório com sua outra mão. Abriu a camisa gentilmente, enfiando sua face na curva quente do pescoço de Harry e o beijou ali. Então levantou sua cabeça vagarosamente, trilhando pequenos beijos pela coluna do pescoço do moreno até sua orelha. "Assim?" ele sussurrou no ouvido de Harry.

Harry gemeu suavemente; seus olhos fecharam. Sentiu a língua de Draco passar pelo lóbulo de sua orelha e se arrepiou. _Deus_. "Sim," ele respirou. Apertou seus braços e puxou Draco mais perto.

Mas então Draco levantou sua cabeça para olhar para Harry, dessa vez seriamente. "Harry?" Esperou que o outro abrisse seus olhos. Segurou os olhos de Harry em um olhar curioso e atento por um momento, até falar novamente. "Sabe, isso não é um jogo para mim, de maneira alguma."

"Eu sei," Harry disse com a voz baixa, séria, retornando o olhar de Draco com sinceridade completa. "E o único jogo que estou jogando é xadrez." Colocou a mão sobre o rosto de Draco e correu seu polegar levemente por sua bochecha. "Essa é a coisa mais real que eu já senti em toda minha vida." Harry viu algo acender nos olhos de Draco por um segundo, antes de fecharem, e a boca de Draco caiu na sua com uma intensidade trêmula que enviou ondas de arrepios por Harry, cancelando qualquer pensamento racional.

Nada foi dito por um longo momento, com a exceção do que foi dito com beijos e suspiros, gemidos suaves e toques tenros. Mas então Draco descansou sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Harry, sua face escondida no pescoço dele, e os dois apenas se abraçaram, Harry com um braço ao redor de Draco, acariciando seu cabelo com a outra mão, e apenas isso já era muito.

Harry sentou com os olhos fechados, segurando Draco, mergulhando no calor e conforto que sentia. O fogo estava baixo, mas agradável; podia sentir a respiração de Draco em seu pescoço, e as carícias gentis de suas mãos. Poderia ficar ali sem nunca mais se mover, mas a realização do horário finalmente penetrou sua mente, e ele suspirou. "Tenho que ir logo," ele sussurrou.

"Eu sei," Draco disse. Nenhum deles se moveu.

Então após um momento, Harry abaixou a cabeça e beijou a ponta do nariz de Draco. "Eu provavelmente deveria ir agora," ele disse.

Draco se desenroscou dele e se sentou. Ele parecia sonhador, apenas meio-acordado, com o cabelo adoravelmente dessarumado. "O que dirá aos seus amigos?" ele perguntou, parecendo ansioso.

"O menos possível," Harry disse. "Pelo menos por enquanto. O que quer que eu diga?"

Draco olhou para baixo, pensando. "Eu não espero que guarde segredos dos seus amigos, Harry," ele disse após um momento. "Mas acredito que quanto menos pessoas souberem disso, melhor."

"Eu concordo," Harry disse. "E . . . bem, isso é muito novo para mim . . . e nós dois sabemos a confusão que vai causar. Eu não quero lidar com pressão exterior ainda. Então, não vou contar nem para meus amigos até acharmos que é melhor."

Então Harry pareceu alarmado. "Mas e Pansy? Ela vai se lembrar de algo? O que você fez com ela, afinal de contas?"

"Feitiço de memória," Draco disse. "Apaguei os últimos cinco minutos da memória dela – então não, ela não irá se lembrar de ter visto você aqui." Então Draco começou a rir. "Graças a Deus que eu ainda estava bravo quanto te puxei para dentro de novo, senão poderia ter um derrame de tanto rir. O olhar na sua cara . . ."

"Ei!" Harry disse. "Não foi engraçado. Eu achei que ela ia me comer vivo."

"Ah, ela ia," Draco disse. "Aquela garota não tem vergonha – é uma maldita armadilha-para-homens. Pelo menos ela não te prendeu em um dos armários de vassouras."

Harry engasgou. "Ela fez isso com você? Sério?"

"Sim, ela fez. No final do quinto ano – foi horrível – na verdade aquele deve ter sido um momento definitivo em minha vida – a razão por ter virado gay, na verdade." Então Draco riu novamente com a expressão assustada de Harry. "Ela não chegou a encostar em mim," ele disse. "Quando percebi suas intenções, eu a soquei no nariz e corri que nem louco."

"Não acredito," Harry disse. Então ele começou a rir. "Tá bom, acredito."

"Ela quase me deixou em paz deste então, a não ser por aquele maldito apelido." Draco sorriu se levantou, espreguiçando-se. "Era ou o nariz dela, que não era lá essas belezas para começar, ou eu teria que saltar de uma das torres depois, e isso seria um _grande_ desperdício, e _tão_ sujo." Estendeu uma mão para Harry.

Harry riu e segurou a mão de Draco, deixando o outro o puxar da cadeira.

"Sabe que eu não quero que vá," Draco disse suavemente, segurando a mão de Harry. Seus olhos eram o cinza profundo de nuvens chuvosas, cheios de esperança e desejo.

Harry sentiu calor subindo à sua face. "Eu . . . realmente tenho que voltar . . . está tarde . . . e meus amigos . . ." ele gaguejou, sem palavras.

"Eu sei," Draco disse com um sorriso. Soltou a mão de Harry com um pequeno aperto.

Harry pegou seus óculos da mesa, e então foi achar seus tênis. Draco ficou na porta enquanto os colocava. Então Harry abraçou Draco e o beijou novamente, um beijo longo e profundo, seguido de um menor e carinhoso. "Você me deixa voltar amanhã à noite?" ele perguntou com timidez, encarando aqueles olhos cativantes.

"Harry," Draco disse com uma voz afetuosa. "Se você _não_ voltar amanhã à noite, eu vou dizer a Pansy que você gosta dela."

Harry se arrepiou, e então sorriu. "Se fizer isso, terá que explicar toda a sujeira embaixo da torre no dia seguinte."

Draco riu, e relutantemente se afastou dos braços de Harry. Abriu a porta. "Tome cuidado ao voltar."

"Eu vou," Harry disse. "Não se preocupe. Estou despistando Filch há seis anos." Ele pausou, alcançando para correr seus dedos gentilmente pela face de Draco. Os olhos deles se encontraram, verde e cinza. "Obrigado . . ." Harry disse, muito suavemente. ". . . por vir falar comigo noite passada." Então ele passou pela porta, e enquanto descia as escadas, ouviu um sussurrado "Boa noite," e então o clique da porta atrás de si.

…

--

…

Draco fechou a porta após Harry sair, e então se inclinou sobre ela com os olhos fechados, exatamente da forma como fizera antes, depois de ter jogado os sapatos de Harry para fora e fechado a porta. Mas o sentimento agora era bem diferente. Naquela ocasião, com o bater da porta, a raiva de Draco havia se transformado quase imediatamente em arrependimento – com a sensação de que acabara de cometer um grande erro. Ele tinha mesmo expulsado Harry – depois de o querer tanto ali? Como pôde ter feito algo tão _estúpido?_

Harry provavelmente já estaria na torre agora. Seria muito tarde para ir atrás dele? Harry iria querer voltar? Draco tinha colocado as mãos no rosto e gemido. Mesmo estando irritado, queria Harry novamente. E então, incrivelmente, Harry tinha chamado seu nome do outro lado. Não tinha ido embora. Draco estivera muito surpreso para responder, no início. Após um momento, afastou-se da porta e ficou a encarando, completamente surpreso, enquanto escutava Harry pedindo para voltar. E então o moreno dissera, "_Eu quero lhe dizer algo. Você está enganado – o que disse sobre eu não estar interessado – não é verdade,"_ e Draco então alcançou a maçaneta. Mas antes que pudesse abrir a porta, ouviu a voz de Pansy, e congelou por meio segundo em alarme. Então prontamente correu para achar sua varinha.

E ele _conseguiu_ Harry de volta. Mas então, maldito seja seu temperamento, quase estragou tudo novamente. Ficou mortificado após gritar com Harry. Mas o outro tinha sido maravilhoso, brincando, e o deixou explicar. E continuou lá. Foi tudo que Draco desejava.

Agora, inclinando na porta, Draco repentinamente percebeu que a dor intensa de desejo que o acompanhava havia sumido, continuando apenas de uma maneira superficial, como uma doce memória da ausência de Harry, e de como Draco queria ficar com ele novamente. Em seu lugar, estava um sentimento que Draco nunca, nunca sentiu antes. Era a mais maravilhosa e doce mistura de um calor confortável dentro de seu coração, e uma sensação leve de tontura – provavelmente felicidade, ou contentamento, ou algo igualmente clichê – portanto não queria pôr um nome a ele – apenas queria aproveitá-lo.

Afastou-se da porta e caminhou até seu guarda-roupa. Abriu a gaveta mais inferior e retirou uma caixa marrom, a qual levou com ele até a lareira. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao fogo, pôs a caixa no chão, e encarou por um momento as chamas dançantes enquanto um furacão de sensações se apossava dele. Draco ainda conseguia sentir os toques leves de Harry, ouvir sua voz, suas palavras, ainda conseguia sentir o gosto de sua boca. Mais do que tudo, Draco queria se perder nessas sensações, queria reviver a memória do modo perfeito em que estiveram juntos.

Mas estava cansado, sem ter dormido bem a noite anterior, e estava tarde. E tinha mais uma coisa importante a fazer antes de dormir. Forçou-se em um estado de concentração – teria que pensar em Harry depois. Draco abriu a caixa e retirou outra caixa em que estava escrito _Kit de Poções Portáveis_. Havia encomendado por coruja algumas semanas atrás, mais por curiosidade, mas era algo perfeito para o queria fazer agora.

Abriu o kit e retirou um pequeno caldeirão de alumínio, tamanho 0.67, duas torqueses, alguns instrumentos de corte, uma corrente, um crivo e um funil, todos apropriadamente pequenos, além de garrafas e recipientes de diversos tamanhos, e outra caixa nomeada _50 Ingredientes Típicos de Poções_. Essa última caixa continha pequeninos pacotes e recipientes de tudo entre bílis de porco e dedos de zumbis em pó. Draco sorriu, muito satisfeito com o pacote, e descobriu ter perdido o sono. Juntando seu kit, o material que usava para as aulas, e o que conseguiu furtar da mesa de Snape naquela manhã, provavelmente tinha tudo que precisava.

Pulou de pé e foi até sua escrivaninha para pegar as anotações da aula que tivera de manhã, seu material de poções e o que pegou de Snape. Carregou tudo para frente da lareira e caiu graciosamente de pernas cruzadas no chão. Desenrolou o pergaminho e o releu. Ele havia anotado a aula de Snape sobre a variação avançada da Poção Repelente de Maldições muito cuidadosamente esta manhã. Era um pouco complicado, pois ela tinha de ser feita em dois passos.

Ele passou por todos os pacotes de ingredientes, separando o que precisava e guardando o resto. Usou a corrente para pendurar o caldeirão em cima de sua lareira, para ficar acima do fogo, e começou a misturar os ingredientes. Ele teve que encher uma das garrafas com água do banheiro, então colocou no fogo para ferver. Quando ferveu, pôs as flores "forget-me-nots", esperou o tempo apropriado, então adicionou uma pitada de pele de verme em pó. Mexeu novamente, e adicionou sua mistura de ingredientes que estavam no caldeirão. A mistura liberou uma fumaça branca e o líquido no caldeirão ficou azul. Draco o encarou e perto, torcendo para que tivesse feito corretamente. Snape não havia mencionando nenhuma mudança de coloração.

Encontrou as torqueses, e as utilizou para retirar o caldeirão do fogo. Então despejou o conteúdo em uma jarra, fechando a tampa. Levantou a jarra e inspecionou o líquido com um olhar crítico. Isso tinha que estar absolutamente correto – não havia lugar para erros.

Abaixou a jarra, suspirou, e limpou o suor de sua testa com a parte de trás de sua mão. Então bocejou. Estava muito cansado agora, a falta de sono da noite anterior estava o alcançando, e ficar tão perto do fogo o deixou quente e melado. Levantou-se e começou a arrumar tudo. Lavou seu pequeno caldeirão na pia do banheiro e empacotou o kit novamente na caixa marrom, guardando-a em seu guarda-roupa, sem deixar nenhum traço do que havia feito. Escondeu a jarra com a poção pronta em seu armário de remédios. Agora, se seu pai mandasse logo o anel. . .

Tomou um banho rápido, e finalmente caiu em sua cama. Apenas então se deixou pensar em Harry novamente.

Essa noite ficaria gravada em sua memória para a eternidade. Especialmente o momento em que Harry retirou os óculos e desviou a mesa. Harry sorriu para ele de um jeito que o deixou sem ar com surpresa e esperança, e Draco soube então que Harry iria beijá-lo. Harry disse, "_Vem cá,"_ naquele jeito doce, e o quarto – ou talvez o mundo inteiro – tinha girado loucamente embaixo de seus pés, tendo que se segurar na ponta da mesa para não desabar.

Draco foi até ele, e descobriu que tinha que segurar mais forte na beira da mesa. Nunca tinha visto Harry sem seus óculos. Harry de óculos era fofo, atraente, de uma maneira muito adorável. Até mesmo os óculos em si ganharam um status de fofura para Draco, assim como o cabelo desarrumado, simplesmente por serem parte de Harry. Mas sem os óculos, Harry era – bem, simplesmente deslumbrante. Seus olhos eram o mais inacreditável e puro verde, brilhando como vidro colorido, ou pedras preciosas, de maneira calorosa e brilhante, refletindo a luz em tudo que tocava. E aqueles cílios pretos e longos fizeram o coração de Draco pular várias batidas. Harry o tocou tão gentilmente, e o beijou com doçura, e tudo que Draco queria naquele trêmulo momento era dar tudo a Harry.

Então Harry disse seu nome, em um tom também deslumbrado, e quando abriu seus olhos para olhar nos de Harry, se perdeu na expressão daqueles olhos esmeralda – era a realidade movente de tudo que sempre quis ver naqueles olhos. Perdeu-se, intencionalmente e com alegria, em um local onde o tempo não existe e em que é impossível identificar onde um começa e o outro termina, perdido na dimensão daqueles olhos, seu coração cedeu sem hesitar.

Mas o momento que causou o derretimento total do coração de Draco foi quando Harry o puxou em seu colo, segurando-o perto, e disse, "_Isso é a coisa mais real que já senti na minha vida."_ Draco não acreditava que nada o tocaria de maneira tão profunda e eloqüente como fez aquela sentença. E foi Harry quem perguntou se eles se veriam novamente. Isso significou tanto. Significou que Harry o _queria_. Foi tudo muito inesperado.

Não, essa noite não foi o que Draco tinha esperado. Foi mais do que ele jamais se deixou desejar, mas com certeza não o que tinha esperado. Ele achava que presenciaria acusações sobre ações passadas, perguntas sobre seu pai e Comensais da Morte e sobre quanto de Magia Negra ele conhecia, coisas que tinha se preparado para responder o mais honestamente possível. Mas Harry agiu como se nada disso importasse. Ao contrário, Harry o revirou do avesso com toques tentadores e gentis, beijos e palavras doces, e o preencheu com os sentimentos mais incríveis.

Draco trocou de lado, e exalou profundamente. Não, isso realmente não era o que tinha esperado. Um Harry que retorna seus sentimentos não era parte de seu plano – tinha sido muito impossível – era a única coisa que não tinha considerado. E agora . . .

Ele rolou de bruços e enfiou a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Sentiu um senso de arrependimento que nunca sentiu antes. Porque até mesmo com esses novos sentimentos maravilhosos que estava tendo, no centro de tudo, vivia o conhecimento aterrorizante do que tinha planejado para seu pai. E isso significava que ele tinha muito pouco tempo para ficar com Harry, para amá-lo. Mais do que tudo, Draco queria que Harry soubesse o quanto o amava, antes de o fim inevitável chegar. Sua mente desviou desse trajeto – de saber o que seu pai faria. Estava ciente desde o início do preço que iria pagar. Não, não podia pensar nisso. É impossível impedir o que iria acontecer. _Era a única opção viável_, pensou. _Mas antes de eu perdê-lo, quero tocá-lo, beijá-lo . . . amá-lo. Só quero que ele saiba o quanto o amo. Só quero que ele me ame também._ Os pensamentos de Draco reviraram em sua cabeça, e foi após muito tempo que conseguiu finalmente cair no sono. _Eu só preciso que ele me ame também._ . .

Harry literalmente correu todo o caminho até o dormitório da Grifinória. Estava excitado e cheio de emoções, e correr era gostoso. Quando chegou ao retrato, estava completamente sem fôlego, e teve que se encostar à parede antes de dizer a senha. O cabelo da Mulher-Gorda estava preso em cachos, e ela o estava observando com uma irritação sonolenta. Harry percebeu que era a segunda noite consecutiva que teve que acordá-la para entrar na torre. Forçou seu melhor sorriso e sussurrou "Pudim de tapioca".

Ao passar pelo buraco do retrato, sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Eles decidiram deixar Neville pensar na senha esse ano, porque ele tinha tanta dificuldade para lembrá-las. Essa era, na realidade, a senha mais complicada que eles tiveram até agora, porque as de Neville geralmente eram uma lista de suas sobremesas favoritas, e as iniciais eram coisas como "Bolo" e "Torta" e "Cookie". Harry sorriu enquanto subia as escadas para seu dormitório, pulando dois degraus por vez. Todos tinham zoado um pouco com Neville, mas ninguém realmente se importava.

Ele abriu a porta de seu quarto o mais silenciosamente possível, e espiou para dentro. Estava escuro, todos já em suas camas, e Harry torcia que estivessem adormecidos. Ele esperou um momento para regularizar sua respiração, e entrou. Andou nas pontas dos dedos até sua cama. Harry escutou seus quatro companheiros de quarto levantarem simultaneamente. Então Dean acendeu uma lâmpada, e a luz inesperada captou Harry no centro do quarto, ainda longe de sua cama. Harry olhou para seus quatro amigos e suspirou. "Foi mal, pessoal," ele disse. "Eu não tinha intenção de acordar todo mundo." Andou o resto do caminho e sentou em sua cama.

"Você não nos acordou, Harry," Dean disse.

"Não," Seamus adicionou, "estávamos esperando por você".

"Harry, você está bem?" Rony perguntou. "Você está agindo tão estranhamente hoje, e ninguém conseguiu te encontrar a noite inteira".

"É," Neville disse. "Estávamos ficando preocupados, Harry. Achamos que Você-Sabe-Quem pudesse ter te seqüestrado".

"Nós _não_ achamos isso," Dean disse.

"Bom, eu pensei," Neville disse, baixinho.

"Ah!" Seamus interrompeu com um risinho. "Ele estava por aí beijando alguém, isso sim!"

Houve um segundo de silêncio. "Ah, pára, Seamus," Rony disse, defendendo Harry. "Por que você diria isso?"

"Bem, olhem para ele," Seamus disse, sorrindo. "Conheço esse visual – ele está todo desarrumado, e sua boca está rosa, camisa para fora da calça. Na verdade, acho que a camisa dele está completamente desabotoada, e ali – olha, ali está a prova –" Seamus riu. "Harry, você parece uma maldita rosa . . . com um queimado de sol!"

E era verdade. Apesar de estar usando a capa, a qual cobria sua camisa, quando Harry olhou para baixo, viu que sua camisa estava obviamente desabotoada, e corou fortemente. Quando isso aconteceu? Deus, Draco tinha aquelas mãos gentis e ágeis correndo por ele, e Harry estivera muito perdido no mar de sensações que Draco estava causando nele, para perceber esses detalhes. Nem tinha percebido que sua camisa estava nesse estado.

"Harry? Você _está_ saindo com alguém?" Rony perguntou com preocupação. "É isso que aconteceu hoje?"

Harry correu uma mão por seu cabelo, fazendo parte dele levantar. "Eu estava jogando xadrez com alguém de outra casa," ele disse, tentando pensar em uma explicação sem ter de mentir. "Apenas perdi a noção do tempo –"

Seamus roncou. "Deve ter sido Xadrez-Verdade-Ou-Desafio, então, Harry. Essas marcas no seu pescoço não foram feitas por nenhum jogador que eu tenha visto."

Harry soltou um som de frustração. Não queria ser zoado por causa disso. Isso era sério. Pode ter tudo acontecido em um dia, mas seis anos de emoção suprimida e interação intensa levaram a esta situação, e agora toda sua dor, seu desejo por alguém, sua solidão, tudo tinha sido levado embora pelo amor gentil de Draco. Ele só queria deitar em sua cama, no escuro, e mergulhar nas memórias do que acontecera hoje. Em paz.

"Quem é, Harry?" Neville perguntou.

"De que casa ela é?" Dean perguntou.

"É alguém que conhecemos?"

"Ah, que os Santos nos preservem," Seamus disse, com um sorriso conspiratório para Dean e Neville. "Agora teremos que agüentar _dois_ falando sobre suas namoradas e ficando todos sérios."

"Ah, cala a boca, Seamus", Rony disse. "Eu _não_ fico falando sobre a Hermione."

"Fica sim," Seamus respondeu. "Nesse outro dia, você –"

"Parem!" Harry gritou. Encarou seus amigos assustados. "Sim, _estou_ saindo com alguém! E _é _sério! Muito sério," disse mais baixo. "Eu só não quero falar sobre isso, pode ser?"

Um coro submisso de "Foi mal," e "Desculpa, Harry", veio de várias partes do quarto.

Então Seamus falou, sem graça. "Mas _teve _beijos, Harry?"

"Ah, meu Deus, Seamus", Harry disse. Então suspirou. "Ta bom. Sim. Muitos beijos, se você deve saber." Então teve que morder o lábio para não sorrir em face das memórias que conjurou e corou novamente.

"Sabia," Seamus cantou. "Consigo avistar uma face-pós-beijo a um quilômetro de distância. Não vai nos dar uma dica, Harry? Quem é a garota sortuda?"

"Ta bom, chega, Seamus," Rony disse. "Deixe-o em paz. Ele nos dirá quando estiver pronto."

Harry lançou um olhar agradecido para Rony.

Rony devolveu o olhar com uma expressão muito confusa. "Né, Harry?"

"É claro que sim," Harry disse, sinceramente. "Vocês são meus melhores amigos. Prometo que serão os primeiros a saber – " _Assim que eu tiver certeza_, adicionou em sua mente. "Mas agora está tarde e eu gostaria de ir dormir." Começou a se despir para dormir, e Dean apagou sua lâmpada. Um coro baixo de "Boa noite," correu pelo quarto escuro, pontuado no fim por um som de beijo vindo da cama de Seamus, e um alto "Shhhh!" de Rony.

Harry subiu em sua cama, sentindo-se culpado, e também um pouco humorado. Todos assumiram que estava com uma garota – e por enquanto não tinha intenções de corrigir tal presunção – iria distraí-los por um tempo, até que ele e Draco estivessem prontos para dizer a verdade. Ah, Draco era um segredo tão delicioso! E estar com ele esta noite tinha sido incrível. Nunca tinha imaginado que eles poderiam conversar e rir juntos como tinham feito naquela noite. Ou que Draco Malfoy poderia ser tão gentil, tão amoroso, e conseguir arrancar respostas tão profundas e igualmente amorosas dele. Um grande senso de conforto se apoderou do coração de Harry, e teve a sensação mais feliz crescendo dentro de si. Deitou acordado por um tempo, sorrindo no escuro, deixando as memórias e os sentimentos correrem por ele, e quando caiu no sono, dormiu melhor do que tinha há muito tempo. Porque pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava antecipando o amanhã.

Fim do Capítulo 7


	8. Capítulo 8

**A/N: **Novamente, obrigada por todo o apoio! Desculpem, já faz mais um mês desde a minha última atualização... Mas esse capítulo tem 22 páginas, e o último teve 9! Gigantesco!!

Mas então, tenho uma notícia para vocês, é boa para mim, mas nem tanto para os readers... É que eu vou viajar dia 14 de fevereiro para Portugal, e vou ficar na Europa por 6 meses, cursando uma universidade de Direito lá. Então, sinceramente, as atualizações não virão muito rapidamente, mas eu vou dar meu melhor! Entre o estudo, o trabalho e as viagens, vou tentar encontrar um tempinho para essa fic!

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE II – O JOGO**

**Capítulo 8**

_Did I know where he'd lead me to?  
Did __I plan  
Doing all of this for the love of a man?  
Well I let it happen anyhow  
And what I'm feeling now  
Has no easy explanation  
Reason plays no part  
Heaven help my heart_

Eu sabia para onde ele me levaria?

Eu planejava

Fazer tudo isso pelo amor de um homem?

Bem, eu deixo acontecer de qualquer maneira

E o que estou sentindo agora

Não tem explicação fácil

Razões não têm um papel

Paraíso ajude meu coração

Letras de "Heaven Help My Heart" de _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus

…

--

…

Na manhã seguinte, durante o café da manhã, Harry e Draco trocaram vários olhares sutis e sorrisos secretos pelo Salão Principal. Mas Harry rapidamente percebeu que teria que tomar muito cuidado com onde olhava, e por quanto tempo, pois Seamus o estava observando atentamente. Seamus estava determinado a descobrir a identidade da namorada misteriosa de Harry. Harry se divertia com isso, deixando seu olhar cair em várias garotas que ele nem conhecia de outras casas, e apenas nos intervalos entre elas, deixava-se encarar um certo Sonserino.

Após o café da manhã, Harry, Rony e Hermione deixaram o Salão Principal juntos em direção à aula de Poções. Eles estavam quase nas masmorras quando Harry repentinamente, e de maneira um pouco rude, foi puxado por trás. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu uma carícia afetuosa em seu lado. "Você tem que bloquear o corredor, Potter," disse uma voz familiar em sua orelha esquerda, "e fazer todos chegarem atrasados como você?"

Harry desviou o cotovelo de Draco que estava tentando passar por ele. "Sentiu minha falta, Malfoy?" Harry tirou sarro, enquanto Draco continuava andando. Ele colocou uma pergunta discreta nas palavras que apenas Draco conseguiria entender.

Eles estavam do lado de fora da sala de Poções quando Draco se virou. Seus olhos encontraram os de Harry com um brilho brincalhão. "Quero uma palavra com você, Potter," ele disse. "Sozinho."

"Harry, sem chance," Rony avisou seriamente. "Não o ouça. Lembra do que aconteceu ontem?"

Harry parou bem na frente de Draco, e deixou sua mochila cair no chão. _Ah Deus, sim, eu lembro do que aconteceu ontem_. Inclinou-se na parede, encarando Draco, seus olhos fixos no Sonserino. "Vá para a sala, Rony," ele disse. "Eu cuido dele –"

"Harry," Hermione disse com firmeza, em um tom que Harry e Rony chamavam de A Voz de Monitora. "Isso _não_ é uma boa idéia." Ela olhou com frieza para Draco. "Nenhum de vocês podem se encrencar novamente com uma briga."

Harry retirou seus olhos de Draco por um segundo para observar seus dois amigos, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer cosia, Draco virou para fitar Hermione. Harry teve que segurar um sorriso. O olhar de inocência absoluta na face de Draco poderia pertencer a um anjo.

"Confie em mim, Senhorita Granger," Draco disse, com a voz solene, enquanto colocava sua mão direita sobre o distintivo de Monitor. Ele desviou o olhar para Harry por um segundo. "Por minha honra de Monitor," ele continuou, encarando Hermione novamente com a expressão de mais perfeita pureza que Harry já tinha visto, "minhas intenções com o Sr. Potter não estão nem _perto_ de briga."

Harry engasgou em uma risada, e sorriu para Draco, incapaz de cobrir sua reação àquela frase.

"Certamente não há regras que proíbam uma conversa com o Potter aqui," Draco continuou, virando seu olhar inocente para o moreno, ". . . contanto que ele concorde."

Harry percebeu que Hermione o estava observando, mas ele estava preso nos olhos de Draco, incapaz de desviar o olhar do outro garoto, o qual estava retornando seu olhar, sorrindo também, com uma bela sobrancelha levantada e uma expressão divertida substituindo a inocência de um segundo atrás. _Deus, ele está tão lindo._ O mais normalmente que pôde, Harry disse, "Não acho que tenha problema ouvir o que ele tem a dizer."

"Bem . . ." Hermione disse, olhando de Harry para Draco como se fossem um quebra-cabeças que estava tentando resolver. "Se tem certeza, Harry."

"Hermione!" Rony interrompeu, chocado. "Não vá me dizer que você _acreditou_ naquela porcaria de honra de monitor – "

"Eu ficarei bem," Harry disse a Hermione, com os olhos ainda fixos em Draco. "Você e Rony vão para a sala. E," ele disse com firmeza, "devem se apressar, ou vão chegar atrasados." Eles foram, mas apenas porque Hermione estava forçadamente puxando um Rony relutante e protestante até a sala.

Assim que eles desapareceram pela porta, Draco derrubou sua mochila e deu um passe na direção de Harry para acabar com o espaço entre eles. A diversão não estava mais nos olhos de Draco, substituída por promessas e afeição. "Eu tive o sonho mais maravilhoso ontem à noite, Harry," ele disse suavemente, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Harry. Ele empurrou o moreno gentilmente contra a parede. "Você estava no meu quarto." Ele sorriu. "Parecia tão real."

"_Era_ real," Harry sussurrou com um sorriso. Ele se inclinou na parede, sentindo-se grato pelo suporte.

Draco inclinou sua cabeça para frente e encostou sua face no pescoço de Harry. "A palavra," ele murmurou no ouvido de Harry, "que quero lhe dizer é . . . sim."

Harry sentiu um beijo suave, e então dentes levemente mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele se arrepiou e circulou a cintura de Draco com seus braços, puxando seus corpos mais próximos. "Sim, o que?" ele sussurrou.

Draco se afastou um pouco para ver seus olhos novamente. Ele sorriu. "Sim. . . senti sua falta."

Harry riu quietamente. "Eu também," ele disse, seus olhos trancados em cinza aveludado. Passou suas mãos pelas costas de Draco, uma mão alcançando o cabelo loiro, para puxá-lo para um beijo. Sentiu as mãos de Draco nos dois lados de seu pescoço, segurando sua face logo abaixo da mandíbula. Então os lábios se encontraram, e Draco parecia ter derretido nele. Draco tinha gosto de doce de maçã e chocolate quente, e Harry se perdeu tanto na paixão tenra que estava sentindo, e no sabor doce e quente daquele beijo, que não escutou os passos no corredor.

Mas Draco repentinamente se separou dele e virou a cabeça para olhar o corredor. "Rápido! Pegue seus livros!" ele sussurrou com urgência.

Harry espiou o corredor enquanto se agachava para pegar a mochila e arregalou os olhos. Snape estava andando até eles, seus olhos cheios de fúria letal.

Em um instante, Harry e Draco pegaram seus livros e sumiram para dentro da sala, com Snape a um passo assassino atrás deles. Enquanto Harry caia freneticamente em sua cadeira, percebeu que todos estavam observando ele e Draco entrarem. Seu coração estava batendo forte, estava alarmado com o que Snape poderia dizer ou fazer, mas ao mesmo tempo teve que morder seu lábio inferior para não dar risada. Nunca tinha se sentido tão energizado. Rony estava o olhando com uma expressão curiosa, mas Harry balançou a cabeça, sua atenção presa em Snape. O professor estava agora na frente da classe com seus braços cruzados, sua capa o rodeando como asas fechadas de um morcego gigante e maléfico. Ele lançou um olhar azedo para Draco e então para Harry.

"Malfoy, Potter," ele disse finalmente, com uma voz baixa, fria e furiosa. "Vocês dois permanecerão na sala." Então dirigiu seu olhar para o resto da classe. "Bem, o que estão encarando?" ele sussurrou. "Retirem seus livros! Isso é uma sala de aula, não um palco!"

Seguiu-se um barulho imediato de mochilas sendo abertas, e Harry relaxou um pouco. Draco lançou um olhar rápido para ele, sua sobrancelha levantada dizendo tudo. Eles teriam que esperar até o término da aula para descobrir o que Snape havia visto exatamente.

Harry tinha se esforçado na tarefa de Poções na noite anterior, o que era ótimo, pois apesar de Snape ignorar Draco completamente, o professor fez perguntas a Harry durante todo o período da aula, com a intenção de pegá-lo despreparado. Mas ele conseguiu responder a todas as respostas corretamente. Draco, a certo ponto, virou e o lançou um sorriso. No fim da aula, no entanto, Snape estava furioso, e após a aula, quando Harry ficou ao lado de Draco na frente da mesa do professor, estava temeroso de ter piorado a situação.

Mas Snape, parado como um pilar de ódio atrás de sua mesa, agora ignorou Harry completamente, fixando sua atenção em Draco. Inclinou-se para frente, com as mãos em sua mesa, olhos negros cheios de raiva. "Sr. Malfoy," ele disse, "como diretor da sua Casa, eu falei com o Professor Dumbledore a respeito do incidente de ontem entre você e o Sr. Potter, e o diretor me informou de certos acordos que vocês têm. Especificamente de que _não_ iria brigar com o Sr. Potter. Mas nessa manhã o encontrei obviamente quebrando essa promessa! Você não entende a seriedade da situação? Você pode ser expulso!" Snape direcionou seu olhar furioso em Harry. "E você! Potter, se descobrir que você deliberadamente o provocou –"

Draco e Harry trocaram olhares confusos. Será que Snape não tinha visto o que eles estavam fazendo? "Senhor," ele disse com calma, "eu _estou_ cumprindo minha promessa ao Professor Dumbledore. Eu não estava brigando com Potter."

"Então como você explica o que eu vi essa manhã," Snape disse, lívido com irritação. "Você o estava segurando contra a parede, com as mãos na garganta dele –"

Draco olhou para Snape por um longo momento. Ele colocou a mochila no chão. "Eu realmente não quero explicar," ele disse, com um pouco de irritação em sua voz. "Terá que confiar em mim, senhor. Nós _não_ estávamos brigando."

A voz de Snape se tornou gélida. "Como posso confiar em você," ele sussurrou com raiva, "quando você me diz algo que contradiz completamente o que vi com meus próprios olhos. Isso é muito importante. Eu não vou admitir que você seja expulso por um incidente trivial com Potter. Exijo uma explicação!"

"Mas isso é uma questão entre eu e –"

"AGORA!"

Draco virou para Harry, obviamente agitado, e levantou uma sobrancelha em um gesto elegante de desculpa.

Harry suspirou, e afirmou com a cabeça.

Draco virou para Snape, fixando o professor com um olhar gélido. "Tudo bem, então," ele disse. "Se você tem que saber, eu estava o beijando."

"Malfoy," Snape praticamente cuspiu, "estou avisando pela última vez. _Não _brinque comigo sobre essa questão!"

"Eu _não_ estou BRINCANDO!" Draco disse, completamente irritado. Ele virou e olhou para Harry.

Harry viu uma faísca de safadeza nos olhos de Draco. Ele mal teve tempo de registrar o que o olhar significava, quando Draco deu um passo até ele, pegou sua face entre as mãos, e o beijou profundamente. Por um segundo, Harry ficou imóvel e chocado, mas os lábios nos dele eram quentes, insistentes e irresistíveis. Ele deixou sua mochila cair, abraçou Draco e retornou o beijo. Em algum lugar no fundo, ele vagamente percebeu que, por um momento, houve o som de alguém engasgando.

Quando Draco e Harry finalmente se separaram, Harry capturou a mão de Draco e entrelaçou os seus dedos com os dele. Sentiu sua face corar quando os olhos de Draco continuaram nos seus por um momento antes de se virarem para o professor. Snape estava sentado, tendo o feito muito abruptamente, e suas mãos estavam cerradas em punhos no topo de sua mesa.

Por vários segundos, Snape apenas ficou alternando seu olhar entre Draco e Harry, seu rosto rígido com incompreensão e choque. Parecia que um acidente de trem havia ocorrido em seu cérebro. "Vocês dois terminaram?" ele perguntou finalmente, com um sussurro enraivecido.

"Desculpe, professor," Draco disse com a compostura intacta. "Eu tentei avisar que era um assunto privado."

Harry estava lutando uma batalha perdida para conter o sorriso que queria sair em sua face.

Snape levantou de sua cadeira em fúria. Ele parecia uma torre em cima de Harry e Draco. O pilar de raiva havia voltado. "Certamente é privado," ele disse em um tom vicioso e enfurecido. "E desse modo, foi um comportamento completamente inapropriado para um corredor público, e eu não precisava ter sido submetido a isso também."

"Bem, você não acreditou quando eu _disse_, senhor," Draco argumentou, um pouco do seu velho sorriso malicioso ressurgindo em sua boca.

"Ah . . . cala a _boca_, Malfoy," Snape cortou. Ele lançou um olhar irritado a ambos. "Se eu _ficar sabendo_ de uma repetição dessa performance em público, retirarei tantos pontos de ambas as suas Casas, que Lufa-Lufa ganhará a Copa! Agora saiam daqui antes que eu lhes dê detenção!"

"Se você der, senhor," Draco disse, "podemos cumprir juntos?"

"NÃO! SAIAM!"

Eles agarraram seus livros e correram.

"E PARE DE SORRIR NESSE INSTANTE, POTTER!"

As últimas palavras de Snape ecoaram atrás deles enquanto escapavam pelo corredor. Eles correram sem restrições, quase competindo, e finalmente parando, rindo e sem fôlego, em um ponto em que tinham que se separar para irem a aulas diferentes.

Harry teve que retirar seus óculos por um momento para limpar as lágrimas de seus olhos. "Ah, Draco," ele disse, "eu não acho que você deveria ter feito aquilo. Ele gostava de você."

Draco apenas riu. "Que bom que não está bravo, Harry. Eu não sabia como iria reagir."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Deus, eu amei," ele disse sorrindo. "E ele já me odiava, de qualquer jeito. Não tinha nada a perder. Só espero que ele não te odeie agora também, por associação."

Draco se aproximou e colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry. "Ele mereceu depois de todas as perguntas que fez a você hoje. Além do mais, ele vai superar," ele disse, com outra risada. "Aquilo foi a última coisa no mundo que ele esperava, e uma oportunidade que eu não pude resistir."

"Foi brilhante," Harry disse entre risos. "Ele parecia ter engolido um peixe pelo caminho errado. Mas não acredito que não nos encrencamos – e se ele contar –"

"Ah! Para quem ele iria contar?"

"Er, Dumbledore?"

Draco sorriu. "Estou certo que Dumbledore já sabe um pouco do que está acontecendo conosco, Harry. Afinal de contas, eu _estava_ segurando sua mão na frente dele ontem."

Harry parecia um pouco surpreso. "Eu não sabia que ele tinha visto aquilo."

Draco riu. "É claro que sim. Por que você acha que tudo ficava caindo da mesa dele?"

"Gravidade?" Harry disse com um sorriso envergonhado.

"Idiota," Draco disse com afeição. Ele colocou uma mão no pescoço de Harry e brincou com uma mecha do cabelo negro. "Você estava ótimo na aula hoje. O que tem a seguir?"

"Medicina Avançada com Madame Pomfrey"

"Eu não sabia que isso existia," Draco disse com uma expressão confusa.

"Er," Harry disse, "bem . . . na verdade não existe. Só eu tenho, e eu –" Harry parou repentinamente, envergonhado. Eu . . . bem . . . quase ninguém sabe a respeito."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha em surpresa. "Um segredo, Harry?"

"Não," Harry disse rapidamente. "É só que . . . Eu não costumo falar muito sobre isso."

Draco o encarou, pensativo, e então balançou a cabeça ao ver a expressão preocupada de Harry. "Então prometo que não vou perguntar. Mas . . . você gosta dessa aula?"

"Adoro," Harry respondeu, aliviado com a inesperada resposta de Draco em não pressioná-lo. "É minha matéria favorita. Eu gosto até de fazer a tarefa."

"Hmm," Draco disse, ainda analisando Harry atentamente. Então seus olhos suavizaram. "Falando em tarefa – eu esperava que você pudesse vir mais cedo hoje, Harry. Depois do jantar. Nós podíamos fazer nossas tarefas juntos."

Os olhos de Harry se iluminaram. "Eu gostaria disso."

Draco sorriu, inclinando-se para sussurrar no ouvido de Harry. "Eu o beijaria," ele disse em um sussurro conspiratório, "mas nunca se sabe quem pode estar olhando por aqui, e eu realmente não suportaria que Lufa-Lufa ganhasse a Copa."

"Salve ele para mim, então," Harry sussurrou. "Para hoje à noite."

Draco olhou para Harry, seus olhos brilhando. "Eu com certeza irei," ele disse suavemente. Inclinou a cabeça um pouco e levantou uma sobrancelha pálida e elegante. "O próximo movimento é meu, sabe." Ele puxou o cabelo de Harry de brincadeira, e então deixou sua mão cair, seus dedos traçando levemente a mandíbula de Harry. "Vejo você depois, então," ele adicionou, e com um mexer de sua capa, virou e seguiu seu caminho.

Harry o observou por um momento, imaginando se seu coração estava batendo forte da corrida ou se tinha algo a ver com aquela despedida. Então ele virou e se apressou na direção da Ala Hospitalar, rezando para ter uma boa desculpa por ter chegado tarde para Madame Pomfrey quando chegasse lá.

Mais tarde, durante o almoço no Salão Principal, Rony estava quase morrendo devido ao suspense de não saber o que tinha acontecido com Harry após a aula de Poções. Hermione, por outro lado, disse absolutamente nada, apenas estudando Harry com uma expressão muito calculadora em seus olhos castanhos – olhos que de vez em quando iam à direção da mesa Sonserina, para se concentrarem em um certo loiro. Um certo loiro cujos olhos, ela percebeu, tendiam a se prender bastante em Harry. Mas Harry não percebeu isso, já que Rony estava o questionando incessantemente por detalhes acerca do que Snape havia feito.

Tudo que Harry disse foi que Snape gritou com ele, e que não estava encrencado. Harry queria poder contar a Rony o que Draco tinha feito – Rony teria amado ver o olhar de completa incompreensão no rosto de Snape – isso é, se Rony sequer percebesse, por portar a mesma expressão em seu rosto. Não, Rony teria que perder essa. Mas Harry percebeu que não queria manter esse segredo por muito tempo de seu melhor amigo. E contar tudo a ele não seria nada fácil.

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Seamus enfiou a cabeça pela porta do banheiro abafado, pela oitava vez. Ele sorriu para Harry, que estava em pé na frente do espelho, escova em uma mão e um franzido entre as sobrancelhas.

"Saia daqui!" Harry disse, tanto irritado quanto entretido. "Você não está ajudando!" ele tinha corrido escadas acima depois do jantar para tomar uma ducha rápida, tinha colocado sua melhor camiseta e um par de jeans, e estava agora na frente do espelho, tentando sem sucesso domar seu cabelo.

Seamus piscou várias vezes. "Aaaah, Harry, você está tããoo bonito."

Harry lhe lançou um olhar azedo, então agarrou uma toalha encharcada e arremessou na direção do outro garoto. Mas Seamus fechou a porta como um escudo, desaparecendo por um momento. A toalha bateu na porta com um baque molhado e caiu no chão.

Seamus enfiou a cabeça para dentro novamente. "Você está ótimo, Harry," ele disse, ainda sorrindo. "E você sabe, se a noite passada serve como indicação, o que for que você faça com seu cabelo agora irá apenas ficar bagunçado de novo." Ele entrou no banheiro e pegou a escova de sua mão. "Quer que eu tente?"

"Não!" Harry disse, arrancando a escova dele e a depositando do outro lado da pia. Olhou-se criticamente mais uma vez no espelho, então encarou seu amigo. "Tá bom," ele disse, sorrindo para Seamus, "acho que tem razão. Ele provavelmente _vai_ ficar bagunçado de novo. Talvez _bastante_. E talvez o cabelo de _outra_ pessoa vá ficar bagunçado também."

Seamus mexeu as sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva. "E de quem seria esse cabelo, Harry?" ele perguntou.

Harry passou por Seamus até a porta. Ele pausou por um momento, e então com um movimento rápido, pegou a toalha molhada no chão e a jogou na cabeça de Seamus. "Seu, seu pentelho!" Ele captou um último olhar de Seamus apanhando a toalha encharcada, traços de água escorrendo por seu pescoço e peito, e então correu. Ele mal chegou à porta quando os palavrões coloridos irlandeses começaram. Correu até seu quarto para pegar seus livros. Enfiou sua Capa da Invisibilidade dentro da mochila também, caso precisasse dela no caminho de volta, e então se apressou para sair.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver Rony sentado em uma mesa no Salão Comunal deserto, estudando sozinho. Harry já tinha gasto muito tempo se aprontando, e estava ansioso para ir embora, mas não podia apenas sair sem falar com Rony. Então ao invés de se dirigir direto ao retrato como planejava, fez um desvio e sentou-se à mesa junto ao seu amigo ruivo. "Cadê a Hermione?" ele perguntou quando Rony o percebeu. "Eu não esperava te encontrar aqui sozinho."

Rony empurrou seu livro para o lado e balançou sua pena na direção do dormitório feminino. Ele tinha uma expressão dolorida em seu rosto. "Ela está olhando catálogos de vestidos de noiva com a minha irmã, Lilá e Parvati. Eu achava que estávamos mantendo o noivado em segredo, mas se aquelas garotas sabem . . ." Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo ruivo. "Deus, você nunca escutou tantas risadinhas. Eu tive que me mandar." Então ele sorriu. "Saindo de novo, Harry?"

Harry corou um pouco, mas sorriu. "É, eu tenho um . . . encontro de estudo."

Rony descansou o queixo em sua mão e estudou Harry por um momento. "Eu não o vejo desse jeito há muito tempo. Você parece feliz. Hermione e eu estamos preocupados com você, sabia. Posso contar para ela que você está saindo com alguém?"

"Pode – mas só para ela. Nós não queremos que isso se espalhe por enquanto."

"Eu não acredito que você está sendo tão misterioso com tudo isso, Harry – quero dizer, você pode contar pelo menos para_ mim_ quem é. Eu não vou contar para os outros."

Harry suspirou e olhou para baixo. "Eu não posso ainda, Rony. Eu só preciso ter certeza do que estou sentindo dessa vez." Ele sabia que Rony e Hermione estavam certos de como se sentiam um pelo outro. Você podia ver quando os olhos deles se encontravam. _Será que Draco e eu um dia nos olharemos desse jeito?_ ele imaginou. Harry levantou o olhar, hesitou por um momento, e então perguntou, "Como você sabia que estava . . . apaixonado? Eu achava que estava antes, mas . . ." _Não quero cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes_.

Rony acariciou a sua pena enquanto considerava a pergunta. "Bem, como você se sente agora?" ele perguntou finalmente. "Comparado com antes –"

Harry não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. "Eu nunca senti nada como isso antes," ele disse suavemente. "Essa pessoa é esperta, e engraçada . . . e bonita . . . (_bem, ele é)_ . . . e . . . tão . . ." Harry parou. Ele estava prestes a dizer, _tão gentil_, mas percebeu como seria absurdo descrever Draco Malfoy dessa maneira para Rony Weasley.

Rony riu dele. "E, pelo que entendi do seu olhar na noite passada, o beijo foi muito bom também."

"Rony," Harry disse com a voz baixa, encontrando os olhos brincalhões de Rony. "Eu não estava brincando na noite passada quando disse que isso era sério. A noite passada foi a coisa mais incrível que já aconteceu comigo em um relacionamento, e isso não teve nada a ver com o beijo. O qual _foi _espetacular," ele adicionou, corando contra sua vontade.

"Você gosta mesmo dela, hein?" Rony disse, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça. "Mas Harry, quando você está apaixonado, você sabe. Não tem que pensar sobre isso."

"Hmm," Harry murmurou pensativo, levantando-se vagarosamente. Ele colocou sua mochila nos ombros. Então sorriu. "Vestidos de noiva, Rony! Deus!"

"Oh," Rony gemeu, deixando sua cabeça cair em suas mãos. "Não me lembre. Quando eu fiz o pedido, não tinha idéia de todas as coisas que estavam envolvidas em planejar um casamento."

Harry riu. "Imagino que era mais a noite de núpcias que você tinha em mente, não é?" Ele ainda tinha a face entre as mãos, mas Harry viu as orelhas de Rony virarem quase vermelhas o suficiente para combinar com seu cabelo.

"Você não está atrasado não, Harry?" Rony murmurou por trás de suas mãos.

"Sim, muito," Harry riu. Virou na direção do retrato, mas nesse instante, ouviu passos vindo das escadas e Gina entrou no cômodo.

Ela sorriu para ambos, excitação brilhando em seus olhos castanhos. "Ah Roninho," ela cantou, tirando sarro de seu irmão mais velho. "Hermione quer que você suba para olhar algo." Ela virou e encarou Harry. "Oi, Harry," ela continuou alegremente. "Sei que Hermione não se importará se você subir para olhar também. É tãooo bonito." Ela suspirou dramaticamente. "Eu amo casamentos."

"Harry não pode vir," Rony disse com uma voz nada satisfeita, enquanto se levantada. "_Ele _tem um encontro."

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram e ela encarou Harry com interesse. "Ah, uau." Ela sorriu. "Que ótimo, Harry. Quem é?"

Harry olhou da Gina para Rony e balançou a cabeça. "Que guardião de segredos você é, Rony," ele disse com uma risada.

Rony pareceu envergonhado por um momento. "Ah, bem," ele disse. "Ela é família, isso não conta."

"O quê?" Gina perguntou. "Por que é segredo?"

"Eu só preciso de um tempo para ter certeza desse relacionamento, antes que as notícias se espalhem pela escola inteira," Harry disse, e viu a expressão nos olhos de Gina mudar para compreensão.

"Não direi sequer uma palavra, Harry," Gina disse. "Eu prometo." Ela lançou um olhar divertido a seu irmão. "Não como _certas_ pessoas." Ela mostrou a língua para Rony, o qual fingiu bater na cabeça dela enquanto Gina ria.

"Obrigado Gina," Harry disse, grato. Ele sabia que ela iria se manter fiel à sua palavra. Ela não tinha o pentelhado por detalhes sobre o término do seu namoro quando a escola começou, como Rony e Hermione tinham feito a princípio. Ao contrário, ela simplesmente ficou por perto, oferecendo apoio, compreensão e alegria. Ela foi a pessoa que mais o consolou. Ele chegou até a imaginar se algo aconteceria entre eles, mas nada aconteceu. A paixonite que ela tinha nele havia se transformado em uma amizade profunda. E quanto aos seus sentimentos por ela, ela era muito querida para ele, como todos os Weasleys, ela era como Rony disse, família. "Eu vou te contar assim que puder," ele disse com um sorriso.

"Vou segurar meu fôlego," ela brincou.

Harry riu. Ele virou e deu alguns passos na direção da saída, então virou novamente quando Gina chamou.

"Ei," ela disse. "Algum de vocês viu o Seamus? Eu quero emprestar as anotações de Herbologia."

Harry lhe lançou um largo sorriso. "Da última vez que o vi, ele estava lá em cima no banheiro. Ele estava com um pequeno, er, problema com seu cabelo." Então virou para Rony. "E não esperem por mim hoje!" ele adicionou. Saiu do retrato e ficou parado por um momento. _Eu estou feliz,_ ele pensou. Então começou a correr. Estava bem mais atrasado do que antecipara.

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Segundos após bater na porta de Draco, o loiro espiou para fora, sua expressão uma mistura estranha de esperança e irritação. "Harry," ele disse, sua expressão se transformando em alívio. "Que bom que é você dessa vez." Ele abriu a porta para Harry entrar.

Harry entrou no quarto, percebendo que Draco estava usando jeans pretos novamente, desta vez com um suéter cinza-grafite. Estava descalço dessa vez, também.

"Teve mais pessoas aqui nessa noite," Draco disse enquanto fechava a porta firmemente atrás de Harry. "Primeiro Snape veio falar comigo _de novo_ sobre essa manhã, e então Granger teve um problema de disciplina com um garoto da Corvinal sobre o qual queria conversar."

Harry olhou para Draco com surpresa. _Hermione esteve aqui?_

"E então aquelas garotas apareceram," Draco continuou. "Eu juro, se você fosse uma daquelas garotas novamente . . ."

"Uma daquelas garotas?" Harry perguntou, confuso. Ele andou até a cadeira em que se sentou na noite anterior e colocou sua mochila no chão. "Que garotas?"

Draco seguiu Harry até a cadeira. Ele parecia ao mesmo tempo entretido e irritado. "Ah, espere até você ouvir isso," ele disse com uma risada sarcástica. "Isso envolve você também. Tem duas meninas do sexto ano na minha Casa – e eu nem sei o nome delas – mas evidentemente elas nos viram no corredor juntos nessa manhã, e decidiram que nós éramos os pares perfeitos para o Baile Anual."

Harry roncou. _Não o Baile Anual novamente. _"Eu me lembro delas," ele disse. "As que ficavam rindo. Eu as vi falando com você durante o almoço ontem, também."

"É, bem, elas vieram aqui hoje à noite. Elas acham que nós podemos fazer um encontro-duplo! Eu já tinha dito a Pansy que não a levaria ao Baile esse ano – então eu acho que como vingança, ela deve ter dito que eu estava disponível."

Harry olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar irritado de Draco. Ele alcançou e gentilmente afastou uma longa mecha loira dos olhos do outro, e viu a irritação evaporar quando Draco sorriu, seus olhos brilhando calorosamente com o toque de Harry. Draco o estava olhando novamente daquele jeito que trazia sensações flutuantes dentro dele, e transformava seus joelhos em gelatina. _Disponível?_ Harry sabia então que não queria que aquele olhar fixado em mais ninguém. "Você definitivamente _não_ está disponível, meu querido," Harry disse suavemente, e então ele perdeu o fôlego quando os olhos de Draco se derreteram às suas palavras.

Draco paralisou, seus olhos trancados nos de Harry, aqueles olhos prateados refletindo a surpresa também presente nos de Harry como um espelho. Então ele se inclinou na direção do moreno, jogou os braços envolta de seu pescoço, e deixou sua cabeça cair no ombro de Harry, com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço.

_Uau_, Harry pensou, também surpreso. _Eu acabei de chamá-lo de querido?_ Ele acariciou o cabelo na nuca de Draco e o segurou apertado. Podia sentir o coração de Draco batendo. _Ah, sim,_ ele pensou nesse momento, com excitação silenciosa. _Eu também consigo fazer ele se derreter_. Virou a cabeça e cheirou o cabelo sedoso de Draco. Eles ficaram nessa posição por um longo momento e então Harry sentiu, tanto quanto escutou, as palavras que Draco sussurrou contra sua pele.

"Você tem idéia do que acabou de fazer comigo?"

"Sim," Harry sussurrou em resposta. "E eu gosto disso – de saber da reação que posso tirar de você."

"Ninguém nunca me chamou daquilo antes."

Harry massageou as costas de Draco com uma mão por um minuto, então alcançou e bagunçou o cabelo loiro de maneira brincalhona. "Eu posso te chamar de Meu Fofinho, se você preferir," ele sussurrou.

Houve um segundo de silêncio, e então um som de alguém se engasgando em resposta. Draco levantou a cabeça e olhou para Harry, tentando sem sucesso esconder um sorriso com uma expressão de insulto horrorizado. "Eu não vou responder isso," ele disse. Então ele levantou uma sobrancelha, e o sorriso ficou um pouco safado. "Ou talvez você queira que eu te chame de Meu Chuchuzinho, Harry?"

"Ah, Deus me livre!" Harry disse rindo.

Draco riu também, e seus olhos amoleceram. Ele alcançou uma mão, retirando cuidadosamente os óculos de Harry, colocando-os em cima da mesa ao lado do tabuleiro. "Você pediu para eu guardar isso para você – até agora . . ." Então ele se inclinou e beijou Harry vagarosamente e de maneira tenra, como tinha feito naquela primeira noite no corredor.

"Oh," Harry disse quando Draco se afastou, sem ar e quente, mas ainda em um tom brincalhão. "Você tem idéia do que acabou de fazer _comigo_?"

Draco colocou as mãos nos ombros de Harry e o empurrou para que caísse na cadeira. "Espero que sim," ele disse com um sorriso satisfeito. Então ele caminhou até sua escrivaninha e sentou. Ele virou em sua cadeira por um momento, assistindo Harry colocar seus óculos e pegar seus livros da mochila. Então ele sorriu. "Ei," ele disse. "M-C."

Harry retirou os olhos de sua mochila, franzindo um pouco em confusão. Então ele roncou e rolou os olhos "Eu _não_ vou responder essa," ele disse.

Draco riu. "Rápido com essa tarefa. Nós temos um jogo para jogar."

Harry sorriu. "Então pare de me distrair." Aí ele pausou para dar mais efeito. "M-F."

Eles se olharam por um segundo e então ambos se descontrolaram, dissolvendo em risadas. Finalmente, eles retornaram aos seus livros, mas os próximos minutos foram interrompidos quando um deles involuntariamente soltava um riso.

Em pouco tempo, no entanto, eles se acalmaram em estudo, com Harry olhando para Draco de vez em quando. Ele gostava de ficar aqui, nesse quarto, com o fogo queimando confortavelmente na lareira ao seu lado. E a presença de Draco era confortável e calmante também; Harry gostava de ouvir os sons leves de Draco virando páginas ou o raspar de sua pena no pergaminho enquanto escrevia. Percebeu que conseguia se concentrar no que lia nessas circunstâncias.

Ele tinha terminado tudo menos sua tarefa de Poções, e estava preso tentando entender uma lista complexa de instruções de ingredientes de poções que não fazia sentido para ele, quando Draco empurrou a cadeira para trás e começou a coletar seus livros e pergaminhos. Então Draco foi até seu lado e olhou para baixo, analisando o tabuleiro. Harry levantou o olhar para observá-lo.

Draco virou a cabeça e levantou as sobrancelhas. "Já está acabando?" ele perguntou.

"Quase," Harry disse com irritação. "Só falta Poções – mas eu não entendo nada. É como se fosse um quebra-cabeças –"

Draco sorriu e veio se sentar no braço da cadeira de Harry. Inclinou-se para observar o livro junto com ele. "Não é tão difícil," ele disse. "É só que as poções mais avançadas trazem precauções para ter certeza de que você saiba o que está fazendo antes de começar. Algumas das poções mais perigosas _usam_ quebra-cabeças ou charadas, mas com essa aqui você só tem que conhecer os ingredientes muito bem."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Bem, esse é problema. Eu nunca sequer _ouvi falar_ desses ingredientes." Ele encarou Draco. "Imagino que _você_ não teve problemas com ela."

Draco riu. "Bem, não," ele admitiu. "Essa foi consideravelmente simples."

"É claro," Harry murmurou. "Então poderia explicar para mim?"

"Talvez," Draco disse com um sorriso. "O que eu ganho com isso?"

"O prazer de me ver provocar o Snape novamente por saber todas as respostas durante a aula," Harry disse, retornando o sorriso. Então ele disse mais seriamente. "E a satisfação de saber que você me ajudou a passar Poções esse ano. Eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda."

Draco fingiu um suspiro dramático. "Bem . . . eu não sei," ele disse com um ar de indiferença. "Isso não é bem o que _eu_ tinha em mente."

Harry o lançou um olhar um pouco desesperado. "Então me ajude a terminar essa tarefa para que você possa usar sua vez no jogo de xadrez. Então você pode _fazer_ o que tiver em mente."

Draco fixou Harry com um olhar intenso e sorriu. "Achei que ia fazer isso de qualquer jeito," ele disse, brincando.

Harry olhou para baixo, corando.

Draco riu dele. "Tá bom," ele disse em rendição. "Vou ajudar." Ele se inclinou para olhar o livro novamente. "Para começar," ele disse, "isso é uma Poção de Refletir Maldições. Está relacionada ao Repelente de Maldições que acabamos de estudar, mas essa poção tem a designação de mandar qualquer maldição direcionada ao usuário de volta ao mandatário." Draco olhou novamente para Harry. "Infelizmente, na prática não é bem assim que acontece. Ela tem o apelido de Escudo-Elástico, porque é muito imprevisível – não tem como controlar como o feitiço irá ser refletido, e alguns duelistas que a tentaram já experimentaram ricochetes horríveis." Ele riu levemente. "Na verdade, houve um caso em que ambos os duelistas a tentaram ao mesmo tempo, e a maldição acabou apagando os dois bruxos, os substitutos e metade das testemunhas. Ela também é um pouco difícil de fazer, e geralmente exige duas pessoas. A poção em si pode ser perigosa, possivelmente até explosiva, se os ingredientes não são preparados e adicionados na ordem correta. É por isso que precauções são utilizadas com os nomes dos ingredientes, para ter certeza que um bruxo tenha certo nível de treinamento antes de executá-la."

"Deus, Draco, como você sabe tudo isso?" Harry perguntou, muito impressionado. "Nada disso está no nosso livro."

"Eu leio _outros _livros, Harry."

Harry suspirou. "Sim, é claro que lê," ele disse. "Eu deveria ter desconfiado. Tá bom. Conte-me sobre os ingredientes."

Draco sorriu e puxou o livro para mais perto. "O que você tem aqui é uma lista de descrições de ingredientes, ao invés de uma lista de nomes de ingredientes, como é o normal. Você tem que saber os ingredientes bem o suficiente para reconhecê-los pelas descrições ou propriedades principais antes de iniciar a poção." Ele apontou para uma linha na página. "Por exemplo, quando diz Ramos do Acalma-Coração, quer dizer dedaleira, porque essa planta cresce em ramos altos e é muito usada como ingrediente em remédios para o coração."

"Hmm," Harry disse. "Eu _sabia_ disso – da minha aula de Medicina."

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Harry, eu não sei como você pode gostar de Medicina Mágica e não gostar de Poções. É quase a mesma coisa. Médibruxos têm que ser bons mestres de Poções, ou têm que trabalhar junto a um."

"Não é a parte de Poções que eu gosto," Harry disse. "E a maioria do que estou estudando é, bem . . . diferente." Ele abaixou a cabeça para ler o próximo ingrediente da lista. "Ah, ei, acho que sei esse agora. Está dizendo Bola Óptica de Anfíbio. Ah – esse seria o olho de salamandra!" Ele olhou para Draco com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Disse que era simples," Draco disse, sorrindo em resposta. Ele virou e deslizou do braço da cadeira até o colo de Harry, desarrumando os pergaminhos e fazendo o livro cair no chão.

"Draco! O que – eu ainda não acabei!"

"Desculpe. Seu tempo acabou."

"Que tempo acabou?" Harry perguntou, sorrindo e se inclinando contra a cadeira, encarando olhos cinza divertidos.

"O tempo que eu consigo ficar longe sem te incomodar." Os braços de Draco foram ao redor do pescoço de Harry. "Eu nunca consegui te deixar em paz por muito tempo, Harry."

Harry riu. "Eu percebi," ele disse, colocando seus braços ao redor da cintura do loiro.

Por um momento, Draco não respondeu. Então ele disse, "Não, você não percebeu."

"Do que está falando? Eu sempre percebi quando você estava me provocando – você o fazia constantemente."

"Quero dizer, nos últimos três meses, você não percebeu quando eu parei. Eu o deixei sozinho porque Dumbledore me fez prometer. Era um inferno para mim, Harry. Eu sentia tanto a sua falta que não conseguia dormir. Mas quando eu te perguntei sobre isso, no corredor na outra noite, você teve que pensar. Você não percebeu."

Harry observou Draco seriamente, tentando entender a repentina mudança de humor. Harry não viu raiva nos olhos do outro garoto, apenas algo distante, algo um pouco triste. "Eu sentiria sua falta agora," Harry disse suavemente.

"Por quê?" Draco perguntou. Então rapidamente adicionou, "Não, não responda isso." Ele se afastou um pouco e se levantou do colo de Harry. Ele se abaixou, pegou a tarefa de Poções de Harry e a entregou a ele. Então ele parou sob o tabuleiro e fez um movimento. "Peão para A4. Termine sua tarefa, Harry. Quando terminar, quero conversar sobre algo."

Harry observou Draco se afastar, andando até sua janela e a abrindo. Então em uma ação rápida e graciosa, Draco colocou as mãos na beira e pulou para sentar ali. Virou-se de lado, abraçou as pernas e olhou para fora. _Ele deve fazer isso sempre_, Harry pensou, notando a familiaridade do movimento. Olhou para seu livro de Poções e recolheu os pergaminhos do chão. Olhou novamente para Draco. Havia algo de inexplicavelmente solitário na maneira em que estava sentado ali.

Por algum motivo, Harry nunca tinha imaginado Draco como sendo solitário. Ele não tinha sempre pessoas o seguindo por aí, especialmente Crabbe e Goyle? Não era ele sempre o centro das atenções em todos os lugares que ia, mesmo se a atenção fosse negativa? Pelo menos Harry sempre achou que os Sonserinos o idolatravam. Mas agora, ele se perguntou se algum deles realmente já teve a atenção de _Draco_, se já haviam _o _tocado. Talvez Draco sempre fora sozinho por dentro, apesar de estar rodeado de colegas adoradores. _Sozinho e desejando estar comigo_, Harry pensou. "_Eu sentia tanto a sua falta que não conseguia dormir. Mas você não percebeu_." Como ele iria terminar a tarefa agora?

Retornou a atenção para seu livro de qualquer jeito, e tentou se concentrar. Quanto antes terminasse, mais cedo ele poderia descobrir do que tudo isso se tratava. Conseguiu descobrir mais quatro ingredientes antes de chegar a um do qual não tinha idéia. "Draco?" ele disse cautelosamente. O loiro virou um pouco em sua direção. "O que é Líquido de Cavaleiro Noturno?" Harry perguntou.

"Saliva de tatu-bola," Draco disse, virando novamente para olhar pela janela.

"Er," Harry disse. "Eu . . . não entendi. Bem, entendo que o líquido é a saliva, mas não a outra parte."

Draco encostou a cabeça na parede. "Tatus são animais noturnos," ele disse em um tom de voz baixo e difícil de ouvir. "Eles têm uma armadura protegendo seus corpos, como um cavaleiro."

"Ah," Harry disse. "Entendi . . . eu acho . . . obrigado . . ."

Draco moveu um ombro e virou para a janela.

Harry conseguiu terminar o resto o melhor que pôde, sua concentração estraçalhada pelo comportamento distante de Draco. Finalmente, ele enrolou seu pergaminho e colocou o material em sua mochila. Então se levantou e cruzou o quarto até a janela. "Terminei," ele disse quietamente. Encostou-se na parede e colocou um braço na beira da janela. Draco puxou suas pernas mais para perto, abrindo espaço. _Deus, até os pés dele são bonitos_, Harry pensou, e ele queria tocar Draco, retomar a proximidade deles, mesmo que de uma maneira pequena. Ele alcançou tentativamente e colocou uma mão levemente no pé descalço de Draco, surpreso ao sentir como estava quente, apesar do ar da janela estar gelado. Sentiu Draco se assustar com seu toque, mas sem se afastar. Após um segundo, uma das mãos pálidas e delicadas de Draco vieram a descansar em cima da mão de Harry. _E_, Harry pensou, _ele tem mãos bonitas. Ele é elegante até os ossos. _Harry levantou o olhar, encontrando os olhos de Draco. "Você disse que queria conversar . . ." ele começou gentilmente.

Draco retirou sua mão da de Harry, e ele puxou seu pé do toque do moreno também. Saltou da beira, virando-se para encará-lo. "Estou cansado," ele disse suavemente. "Eu não durmo a várias noites, e . . . eu . . . eu não estou acostumado a falar desse jeito com ninguém. É difícil e . . . machuca. Estou exausto." Ele pausou por um momento, então continuou hesitantemente. "Eu estava pensando que talvez . . . se não se importar . . ."

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo-se horrível, achando quem Draco iria pedir que fosse embora.

". . . eu poderia me deitar enquanto conversamos. Você não precisa . . . você pode sentar na ponta da cama se preferir."

Harry abriu os olhos e retornou o olhar curioso de Draco. Draco não estava pedindo que se retirasse? "Não, eu . . . eu não me importo," Harry disse calmamente.

Draco virou novamente e fechou a janela. Então ele desviou Harry e caminhou até sua cama. Deitou-se no meio e esticou suas costas, com as pernas cruzadas nos tornozelos, um braço caindo levemente em seu estômago, o outro cobrindo seus olhos.

Harry o observou por um momento, e então andou até a cama, sentando-se na ponta. Não sabia o que mais poderia fazer. Retirou seus sapatos, puxou seus pés para sentar de pernas cruzadas, e esperou.

"Harry. . . eu . . ." Draco começou com uma voz baixa. "Eu pensei muito. . . noite passada, depois que foi embora. O que aconteceu naquela noite passou longe das minhas expectativas. Eu nunca esperava que você me perguntasse sobre aquele beijo, ou quisesse ficar comigo daquele jeito. . . não depois de tudo que já fiz, apesar de eu ter mudado. Eu esperava que você me fizesse perguntas sobre meu pai, sobre Comensais da Morte e magia negra." Ele pausou para respirar fundo. "Eu realmente não sei de muita coisa. Meu pai nunca confiou inteiramente na minha. . . lealdade aos seus interesses, porque eu ficava evitando as coisas que me mandava fazer. . . mas o que você quiser saber. . . eu falo."

_Ah, merda,_ Harry pensou. Ele estava tão cansado desse assunto, das perguntas incessantes que tinha que agüentar de todo mundo, da guerra que nunca aconteceu, mas aguardava em cima deles como uma nuvem negra, e de como ela escurecia seu futuro. Estava tão cansado de tudo. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou controlar a frustração profunda que o apossava, sentindo que esse era um assunto que tinha que passar entre eles, não podia ser ignorado por mais que ele quisesse que fosse. Finalmente disse, "Eu não quero saber de _nada_, Draco." Sua voz saiu baixa, cansada e um pouco brava. "Eu não sou um informante para o Ministério da Magia. Se você tem informações de importância para eles, terá de lhes dizer sozinho. Eu só quero ficar fora disso – então não se preocupe – esse é um assunto em que não quero entrar."

Draco se sentou vagarosamente, seu cabelo caindo em seus olhos. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Mas _eu_ preciso falar sobre isso, Harry. Não tem mais ninguém com que possa conversar – e eu não consigo. . ." Ele pausou e olhou para suas mãos. Então disse quietamente. "Você não quer –"

"O que?" Harry interrompeu, liberando sua frustração. "Ser um herói? Ser morto duelando Voldemort? Não, não quero. Estou farto de tudo isso. Não quero fazer parte de nada disso se puder."

Draco encarou Harry com susto, então resolutamente continuou sua frase, " – saber se eu fui forçado a me tornar um deles? Um Comensal da Morte? Com a Marca Negra?"

Harry olhou para Draco, sua raiva sumindo completamente para dar lugar à ânsia em seu estômago. Ele olhou para os braços de Draco, os quais estavam, como sempre, cobertos. Harry não conseguia se lembrar de ter visto Draco em nada além de camisas de mangas cumpridas ou suéteres. _Ah Deus, não. _Ele encarou os olhos assombrados de Draco. "Você foi?" ele sussurrou. _Por favor, não diga sim._

"Sim."

_Não não não. _Harry sentiu várias coisas surgirem nele. Mais do que nada, sentia raiva e repulsão em pensar que o corpo perfeito de Draco fora desfigurado com aquela marca maldita. Se eles _fizeram_ isso, ele _iria _lutar. Harry observou com um sentimento crescente de horror e apreensão enquanto, como em câmera lenta, Draco pegou a ponta de seu suéter e o retirou. Os braços de Draco saíram vagarosamente das mangas, um de cada vez, ambos pálidos, macios e intactos. Harry encarou Draco com alívio e então confusão. Ele estava brincando? Mas não, os olhos do Sonserino continuavam completamente sérios.

"Ela está ali," ele disse suavemente. "Você só não consegue ver." Ele cruzou os braços na frente de seu peito nu, suas mãos abraçando os próprios ombros, e arrepiou-se. "Está dentro de mim," ele disse, sua voz quase inaudível, "e. . ."

Harry encarou Draco, lutando com emoções conflitantes, esperando que continuasse.

Draco repentinamente deixou seus braços caírem em seu colo. "E nós não podemos continuar, Harry. . . _eu_ não posso continuar. . . o que está acontecendo entre nós, a não ser que eu tenha certeza de que _você_ saiba o que eu sou. E que depois você ainda me queira." Ele abaixou a cabeça. "_Se_ você ainda me quiser. . ." Ele respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça para observar Harry. "Nesse exato momento, eu não entendo porque você quer ficar comigo."

Harry desviou o olhar. _Eu também não entendo_. Ele esticou suas pernas e se levantou. Estava ciente do olhar curioso de Draco o seguindo, observando-o através de cílios longos. Ficou levantado com as costas viradas para a cama por um momento, e então virou para olhar para Draco. Sentado parcialmente na sombra das cortinas da cama e parcialmente no brilho da luz acesa, Draco parecia uma escultura, perfeito, e infinitamente desejável, seu corpo esguio parecendo ser feito de mármore e ouro, luz e sombras. A lista das coisas que Harry tinha dito a Rony antes veio à sua mente. Engraçado. . . inteligente. . . bonito. . . Deus, no momento impossivelmente bonito seria uma expressão mais correta. Mas essas eram coisas fúteis que não tinham nada a ver com a realidade profunda que Harry estava sentindo, um sentimento de que não tinha certeza que conseguia explicar. Sentiu-se surpreso pelo que Draco estava lhe oferecendo. E por que Draco queria ficar com ele? Ele não era tão inteligente e também não era, definitivamente não era, tão bonito. "Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta," ele disse finalmente, com um tom gentil, não acusatório. "Eu também não entendo por que você quer ficar comigo."

Draco soltou um som de frustração e voltou a se deitar, olhos fechados, seus braços cruzados levemente, com a face virada na direção oposta de Harry. Parecia um gesto de cheio de exaustão, fuga, e pura espera, a tensão de sentimentos não verbalizados suspensa entre eles como um vão pedindo para ser preenchido.

Harry observou Draco do outro lado da cama. Outra pessoa, de outros tempos penetrou sua visão brevemente, o passado se misturando com o presente. Por um momento ele congelou, temeroso de que fosse se perder naquela dor novamente, mas havia muito pouco poder naquela imagem agora, e ele percebeu que ela não era difícil de dissolver. Não podia deixar o medo de se machucar ficar entre ele e o que deveria fazer agora. O que ele sabia era que iria se arrepender para sempre se não o fizesse. Colocou um joelho e ambas as mãos na cama e se inclinou para que enxergasse Draco. "Draco," ele sussurrou.

Draco virou a cabeça vagarosamente e abriu os olhos.

Harry quase desviou o olhar da solidão que estava óbvia naqueles olhos cinza. "Eu não consigo explicar," ele disse. "Não consigo encontrar razões. Mas eu _posso_ te dizer com certeza absoluta que quero estar aqui. Que quero fazer isso." Ele calmamente se deitou na cama ao lado de Draco, deixando seu braço escorregar para baixo da cabeça de Draco para abraçar seus ombros, puxando o outro garoto gentilmente para mais perto. "E eu quero escutar o que for que queira me dizer."

Draco se virou de lado e se entregou ao abraço de Harry. Encaixou-se no lado de Harry, deitando sua cabeça no ombro do moreno.

Harry colocou seus braços ao redor de Draco, e perdeu o fôlego quando suas mãos deslizaram até a pele nas costas do loiro, pele que era quente e aveludada sob seu toque. Ele alcançou e acariciou o cabelo na nuca de Draco, e sentiu Draco suspirar e relaxar junto a ele. Sentiu a mão de Draco se mover para desabotoar sua camisa, começando no pescoço e descendo, pressionando cada botão contra ele por um segundo, segurando-o até conseguir retirá-lo usando apenas uma mão. Então aquela mão quente estava deslizando dentro de sua camisa, descansando em seu peito, dedos gentis acariciando a curva de seu ombro e seu pescoço.

"Harry?" Draco sussurrou. "Tem algo que preciso saber."

Harry virou para que seus lábios encostassem o cabelo de Draco. "O que é?" ele sussurrou em resposta,

"Na noite passada, você agiu como se nada estivesse errado entre nós. Mas ambos sabemos que eu fiz e disse várias coisas dolorosas. Como você pode apenas ignorar isso – como pode agir como se elas nunca tivessem acontecido?"

Harry ficou em silêncio por um momento, pensando. Draco estava certo, ele _tinha_ ignorado completamente o passado entre eles. "Eu não sei," ele disse calmamente, "mas, de alguma maneira, e eu imagino que foi enquanto eu pensava em você na aula de Binns na manhã passada, quando eu finalmente percebi que aquele beijo era real, que você estava sendo sincero quanto a tudo que me disse naquela noite no corredor, foi como se nada que aconteceu no passado importasse."

Draco se mexeu um pouco, pressionando sua face no pescoço de Harry. "Eu estou com medo," ele disse muito suavemente, "de que em algum momento, talvez amanhã, talvez semana que vem ou daqui a um ano, você se lembre de algo que eu fiz, e mude de idéia novamente."

Harry o abraçou e sorriu. "Não, eu duvido que isso vá acontecer. Se eu fizesse isso, eu teria que mudar de idéia em relação a ficar assim com você, e. . . eu gosto muito disso." Harry inclinou sua cabeça e deitou sua bochecha no topo da cabeça de Draco. "Na verdade, é engraçado, mas isso é a única coisa que me perturbou. Eu fiquei completamente neurótico no começo, quando percebi que me sentia atraído a você. Mas talvez nós sempre nos sentimos assim, e éramos muito novos para entender o que significava – então nós reagimos através de socos e chutes. Sei lá – eu sempre me senti tão frustrado com você, porque você não era o que eu queria que fosse, porque eu não podia gostar de você."

"E eu me magoava porque você não gostava de mim."

"Então faz sentido, eu acho, que toda aquela frustração e dor se transformaram em raiva entre nós. Eu cheguei até a realmente te odiar por um tempo – depois do que disse sobre Cedrico no trem depois que ele morreu."

"Deus, Harry, foi um milagre você não ter morrido com ele. Quando Dumbledore deu a notícia, quando eu percebi quão perto você esteve da morte, eu fiquei tão chocado que não conseguia me mover. Eu me lembro estar vagamente alerta de que as pessoas na minha mesa copiaram meu exemplo e também ficaram sentadas, e eu fiquei grato porque me deixou disfarçar minha reação."

Draco se apoiou em um cotovelo e encarou Harry. "É por isso que eu disse aquilo no trem," ele explicou quietamente. "Temi por você, Harry. Eu não queria que você morresse. Mas eu também não queria que ninguém soubesse disso. Então eu achei que podia ir até sua cabine e xingá-lo como sempre, agir como se não me importasse. . . mas eu não consegui manter o ato. Estava furioso com você por escolher o lado errado, por se colocar em tamanho perigo, por se unir às pessoas que seriam os primeiros alvos. Eu ficava pensando que se você tivesse sido meu amigo, estaria a salvo."

Ele suspirou e deitou novamente, aconchegando-se ao lado de Harry e escorregando um pouco para deitar sua cabeça no peito do moreno. "Foi depois disso, durante aquele verão e depois," ele disse após um minuto, "que eu comecei a entender que talvez eu sentisse mais por você do que pensava. Foi também nessa época que comecei a ver meu pai sob uma nova luz. Ele mudou também, depois que Voldemort voltou. E eu comecei a ver que talvez _eu_ fosse quem escolheu o lado errado." A mão de Draco entrou mais para dentro da camisa de Harry. "Eu tinha que ser cuidadoso, no entanto, para não deixar que ele percebesse." Ele ficou quieto por um longo momento. "É sua vez, Harry," ele disse suavemente.

Harry apertou seus braços ao redor de Draco e pensou por um momento. "Bispo para D6," ele disse finalmente. "Conte-me o que quis dizer sobre a Marca Negra, por que disse que ela estava dentro de você?"

"Porque ela é o motivo de eu ter nascido," Draco disse em um tom revoltado. "É o futuro que foi escolhido para mim. Eu deveria ser a pequena duplicata perfeita de Lúcio Malfoy, para continuar sua vida, seus planos. O objetivo maior de meu pai nessa vida foi me ter para que eu virasse um Comensal da Morte. Desde que consigo me lembrar, meu pai mencionava isso, descrevia a cerimônia, me dizia inúmeras vezes como eu deveria agir, como eu não podia mostrar medo, ou reagir à dor. Desde que Voldemort voltou, ele me testa constantemente, tentando me acostumar à dor, para que eu não o envergonhe na frente do Lorde das Trevas."

"O que está dizendo, Draco? Ele bate em você?"

"Ah não," Draco disse com uma risada fria. "Ele nunca faria algo tão sujo como me tocar. Já teve a Maldição Cruciatus usada em você, Harry?"

"Sim," Harry disse, amortecido. _Oh Deus_. "Voldemort usou, duas vezes. Draco, seu próprio pai fez isso a você?"

"Mais do que duas vezes. Meu pai sempre foi um homem ocupado demais para se incomodar comigo. Ele me deixava ser mimado, ria quando eu aterrorizava os elfos-domésticos. Ele fazia questão que eu soubesse o que era esperado de mim como um Malfoy, demandava as melhores notas, mas não tomava muito interesse ativo em fazer coisas comigo. Mas ele também podia ser intolerante e imprevisível, e lançar uma maldição proibida em mim às vezes era sua idéia de piada, ou ele ficaria enraivecido com algo trivial e lançá-la em mim como castigo. Depois que Voldemort voltou, no entanto, ele começou o treinamento com Magia Negra. E não importa, Harry, quantas vezes você ficou sob aquela maldição. Você nunca, nunca, se acostuma."

"Mas e sua mãe, Draco. Com certeza ela – "

"Não sabia, não se importava – não faço idéia. Para ser justo, ela provavelmente se importava quando eu era pequeno. Eu tenho algumas memórias que são boas. Mas nos últimos anos minha mãe tem sido. . . bem, indiferente a tudo. Eu sei que soa horrível, e eu não digo isso nesse sentido, Harry, mas às vezes, nos últimos dois anos, eu tenho desejado ser você – que meus pais estivessem mortos ao invés dos seus."

Harry não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer. Isso era além de horrível. Ele ficou parado, segurando Draco o mais apertado possível, deixando o silêncio e a distância do que havia sido dito descansar entre eles. Finalmente, ele sussurrou. "Sinto muito." Ele sentiu o braço de Draco apertá-lo, um abraço silencioso em resposta, e fez o mesmo.

"Cavalo para D6," Draco disse após um momento. Ele retirou sua mão da camisa de Harry e puxou o colarinho. "Tire isso," ele sussurrou.

Harry não se mexeu por um momento, então ele vagarosamente sentou-se, retirando um braço de sua posição em torno de Draco. Draco se sentou também. Harry se bagunçou tentando desfazer os botões do final em que Draco ainda não tinha chego, os tremores em suas mãos tornando o trabalho difícil. Finalmente, ele retirou a camisa e a jogou no chão do lado da cama.

"Esses também," Draco disse, sua voz ainda um sussurro, enquanto ele levemente tocava os óculos de Harry.

Harry os retirou, dobrando-os, e se inclinou ao lado da cama para colocá-los cuidadosamente em cima de sua camisa. Sentou-se e encarou Draco, seus olhos se encontrando, verde e cinza-prateado derretendo juntos em um silêncio trêmulo de antecipação.

Draco alcançou a mão de Harry, entrelaçando seus dedos. "Eu nunca fiz nada assim com alguém," ele disse com uma voz suave e surpresa. Ele abaixou os olhos, e então colocou sua outra mão no ombro de Harry, deslizando seus dedos muito vagarosamente, levemente, pelo topo do ombro nu de Harry até sua nuca, acariciando o cabelo que encontrou ali.

Harry fechou os olhos e se deixou ser levado pela gentileza tentadora daquele toque. Ele apertou a mão que segurava como se ela fosse a única âncora em um mar de ondas tumultuosas de sentimentos. Sentiu o colchão embaixo de si se mexer um pouco, sentiu o calor do corpo de Draco tão próximo a si, então Draco estava se inclinando sobre ele, e Harry segurou a respiração quando um tremor excitado passou por si.

Draco pressionou um beijo leve na frente da orelha de Harry, então descansou sua testa no lado da cabeça do grifinório. "É tão bom te tocar, Harry," ele sussurrou na orelha do moreno. "Eu nunca senti nada assim."

"Eu também não," Harry sussurrou em resposta. Ele virou a cabeça e encontrou a boca de Draco com a sua em um momento tenro e quente. A mão que Harry segurava foi retirada da sua e deslizou ao redor de sua cintura, enquanto a outra mão em sua nuca subiu para tocar seu rosto, dedos deslizando atrás de sua orelha, por sua mandíbula, a palma quente vindo descansar em sua bochecha, o chamando gentilmente para aprofundar o beijo.

Harry colocou sua mão nas costas de Draco e o puxou para perto de si. Draco estava tão quente e perfeito em seus braços quando seus corpos se juntaram. E Harry experimentou novamente aquela sensação tão simples, e mesmo assim profunda, de que alguma parte dele que estava perdida estava agora aqui, encaixada perfeitamente em seu lugar. Aquela sensação de estar completo o invadiu de todos os lugares. Do jeito que a boca de Draco estava se movendo gentilmente com a sua, do corpo de Draco pressionado tão solidamente contra o seu, preenchendo seus braços tão perfeitamente. Tudo estava preenchendo espaços vazios dentro dele, melhorando suas dores, a aura boa dessa sensação penetrando nele até os ossos.

Harry se rendeu completamente a essa sensação, e a esse beijo. Apertou seus braços ao redor de Draco, sentindo como se esses lábios fossem tão necessários junto aos seus como o ar que respirava. Então a língua de Draco estava provocando seu lábio inferior, e Harry abriu sua boca àquela doce invasão.

Draco finalmente afastou-se, seu nariz tocando o de Harry em uma carícia amorosa. Ele beijou Harry novamente e abriu os olhos. "Deus, Harry," ele sussurrou em um suspiro trêmulo.

Harry abriu os olhos e os olhares deles se encontraram profundamente por um longo momento. Os olhos de Draco eram pura prata líquida na luz. Harry sentiu sua face corar com a afeição que viu naqueles olhos, e ele não conseguia desviar o olhar, preso na sensação de conexão que fez seu pulso acelerar. Ele se deitou vagarosamente, puxando Draco com ele.

Draco se acomodou na mesma posição de antes, deitando ao lado de Harry, com a cabeça no ombro do outro garoto. "Sua vez, Harry," ele disse com uma voz doce e sem fôlego. "Eu peguei seu Bispo. Você está em cheque."

O coração de Harry estava batendo forte. _Cheque?_ Ele mal conseguia pensar. O toque de Draco, mesmo o mais leve, era como fogo em sua pele nua. Ele estava ciente de todos os lugares que estavam se tocando. O braço de Draco estava sobre seu peito e a mão dele se curvava em sua cintura, os braços de Harry estavam massageando as costas de Draco. Sentiu a mão em sua cintura se mover, dedos trilhando vagarosamente para baixo, deixando chamas em seu caminho enquanto levemente tocavam costelas, deslizando gentilmente pelo seu peito até seu pescoço, para finalmente alcançarem seu cabelo.

Harry fechou os olhos e apreciou todos os milhares de sentimentos que tinha por Draco estar deitado ao seu lado. A textura impossivelmente macia de pele em pele, o calor pressionado em seu corpo, confortando-o e eletrificando-o, a respiração em seu pescoço, o batimento de um coração em seu lado, a pressão de uma mão, de um joelho subindo e descendo pela sua coxa, um pé se curvando embaixo de sua perna. Não tinha idéia de onde suas peças estavam, ou que movimento fazer a seguir, e ele não ligava. "Não quero me mexer," ele sussurrou.

Harry levantou sua mão para acariciar o cabelo de Draco, e então começou a passar os dedos entre os fios sedosos, colocando mechas atrás da orelha de Draco e atrás de seu pescoço. "Deus, Draco," ele murmurou após alguns minutos, "eu amo seu cabelo. Ele tem que ser a coisa mais macia que eu já toquei." Ele suspirou e se mexeu para descansar sua bochecha no topo da cabeça de Draco. "Eu odeio meu cabelo – é tão horrível." Ele sentiu os dedos em seu cabelo se moverem e um sussurro em seu pescoço.

"Não é não. _Eu_ gosto dele. Seu cabelo é macio também, e o jeito bagunçado dele é fofo."

Harry sentiu sua face corar com o inesperado elogio. Deixou seus dedos trilharem as costas de Draco do topo de seu jeans até sua nuca.

Draco pressionou seu nariz no pescoço de Harry. "Ainda é sua vez, Harry."

Harry suspirou. "Eu não consigo jogar xadrez assim," ele disse quietamente. "Eu não sei o que mover." Correu seus dedos pelo cabelo de Draco novamente. "Se você quer que eu jogue, terei que levantar e olhar o tabuleiro."

Draco apertou seus braços ao redor de Harry. "Não, não levanta," ele disse com um pequeno arrepio, enquanto os dedos de Harry iam de cima a baixo em suas costas. "Apenas pegue meu Cavalo."

"Com o que?" Harry sussurrou.

"Peão para D6," Draco sussurrou em resposta. "Aí você não estará em cheque."

Harry ficou parado, exceto pelos movimentos leves de sua mão que acariciava o cabelo e as costas de Draco. Draco colocou sua mão em cima de seu coração, dedos curvados em sua garganta. Deitar desse jeito trazia a sensação mais gentil e maravilhosa que já sentira. Harry percebeu repentinamente que não queria procurar explicações complicadas para o motivo de eles estarem juntos. Apenas essa sensação era explicação o suficiente.

"Peão para D6," Harry finalmente disse. Ele respirou fundo. "Você me perguntou por que eu queria ficar com você, e eu disse que não conseguia explicar. Mas talvez eu consiga agora – pelo menos um pouco." Ele pausou novamente, pois era importante colocar isso da maneira correta. Então continuou falando vagarosamente, como se estivesse pensando enquanto falava. "Ficar com você. . . assim. . . faz eu me sentir como sempre quis. Eu apenas não sabia o que era até agora. Eu não gosto de ficar sozinho, mas não acho que eu já tenha realmente pertencido a alguém antes. Meus tios sempre me odiaram porque eu sou um bruxo, então toda a minha vida eu recebi gritos, vivia quieto em um armário, ou semi-faminto. Eu não acho que tenha sido abraçado antes de vir aqui. E," ele adicionou suavemente, "eu nunca senti nada como isso."

Ele continuou acariciando as costas de Draco. "Eu gosto muito disso, Draco. É uma pena que nós brigamos todos esses anos. Sinto muito por ter demorado tanto para entender o que você – ou talvez o que nós dois estávamos sentindo." Harry suspirou quando Draco abraçou seu pescoço. "Mas eu me sinto mais próximo de você do que com qualquer outra pessoa na minha vida, porque eu acho que você entende como é ser sozinho." Ele pausou por um momento. "Ficar com você faz eu me sentir muito bem. Parece que nós. . . pertencemos um ao outro e. . . eu não quero mais ficar sozinho. Eu quero –"

Harry parou de falar quando sentiu tensão em Draco, e os braços em seu pescoço apertaram consideravelmente. Então ele sentiu um arrepio correr pelo outro garoto, e Draco enfiou seu rosto no pescoço de Harry. Então Harry percebeu com um susto, que a face de Draco estava molhando sua pele, e que mais lágrimas quentes estavam caindo, criando caminhos úmidos em seu pescoço. Harry percebeu isso apenas um segundo antes de um soluço escapar da garganta de Draco. "Draco?" Harry sussurrou. _Ah Deus._ "O que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?"

Foram vários minutos depois que Harry ouviu a resposta à sua pergunta. "Nada. . . errada," veio a resposta quebrada, "tão. . . certa."

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Draco estava deitado nos braços de Harry. Podia sentir o batimento forte do coração de Harry em seu peito e pescoço. O grifinório estava acariciando seu cabelo em sua nuca e correndo sua mão pelas suas costas. Era o paraíso ser tocado desse jeito, e o que era ainda mais incrível era que era Harry, a única pessoa que ele tanto queria, mas acreditava que nunca teria, que o estava tocando desse jeito, acariciando-o, amando-o. Ninguém em sua vida havia realmente o tocado, muito menos desse jeito. Draco estava hipnotizado, desfeito, e despreparado para a profundeza de sua reação a esse toque, esse abraço.

E Harry estava dizendo coisas que o tocavam de uma maneira completamente diferente, palavras que estavam encontrando um jeito de derrubar todas as suas barreiras, palavras que o alcançavam e caíam como água fresca nos lugares nus, secos e intocados de sua alma, enchendo-o até o ponto de inundação. Com cada toque, cada palavra, suas paredes iam caindo, ele se sentia comovido além de palavras, e viu para sua completa humilhação que sua garganta tinha se fechado com dor, e ele estava quase chorando. Segurou as lágrimas pelo máximo que pôde, mas as palavras de Harry, _"parece que nós pertencemos um ao outro . . . eu não quero mais ficar sozinho,"_ arrancaram a última pedra de sua muralha.

Draco escondeu seu rosto no pescoço de Harry e deixou as lágrimas virem. Não tinha nada que podia fazer para pará-las. Ele mal conseguiu responder a pergunta de Harry, e então deitou em seus braços e chorou. Não conseguia se lembrar de uma única vez que tenha chorado, mas estava agora. Tremendo com dor e vergonha dos soluços que desesperadamente tentou segurar, abraçou Harry e as lágrimas se despejaram. Todos os pontos duros de seu coração que tinha construído para lidar com a vida em sua casa haviam dissolvido sob as carícias gentis de Harry, suas palavras doces e toque tenro. Draco não tinha mais nenhuma defesa para segurar a avalanche de dor que se acumulava nele e inundava, procurando saída.

Como não tinha percebido que queria isso, o quanto queria isso, até necessitava? Ele havia escondido até de si mesmo. Sabia que amava Harry, mas até esse momento, não tinha entendido realmente o porquê. Será que era isso o tempo todo? Será que viu em Harry uma pessoa que poderia lhe providenciar a combinação perfeita de compreensão, força, e carinho? Apenas Harry conseguia enfrentá-lo, no mesmo nível que o dele, nunca desistindo, encarando-o sem medo, e ainda podendo dizer "_Eu consigo enfrentar muito mais que _isso _de você, Malfoy." _Apenas Harry iria ficar e bater na porta que fora fechada em sua cara. Draco não conseguia resistir à gentileza de coração que isso implicava. Pura gentileza era algo que Draco nunca tinha conhecido. Em Harry, encontrou um poço profundo de gentileza, e queria se afogar nele, afundar até o fundo e nunca voltar.

E Harry ainda estava falando, dizendo palavras que Draco não conseguiu captar, palavras que eram relaxantes e confortantes, acalmando-o apesar de não entendê-las. Começou a relaxar, e as lágrimas, e até mesmo a dor em sua garganta, finalmente desapareceram, e o sono que ele havia segurado há tanto tempo imperceptivelmente o alcançou. Seu último pensamento consciente foi de ser abraçado, tão perfeitamente, no lugar em que mais pertencia. Havia uma paz quieta em seu coração que nunca imaginou que iria sentir, e então estava dormindo profundamente.

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Harry foi pego completamente despreparado quando as lágrimas começaram a cair. De início, elas o assustaram bastante, mas ele continuou a segurar Draco, murmurando qualquer coisa calmante em que conseguiu pensar. Então Harry conseguiu sentir a exaustão no outro garoto, lembrando-se o que Draco havia dito anteriormente quanto à sua falta de sono. E Harry percebeu que sabia exatamente o que fazer a respeito disso. Ele estava trabalhando com a Madame Pomfrey desde o ano anterior em mágica de cura sem varinha, e foi nesse aspecto de Medicina Mágica em que ele descobriu seu maior talento, e a possibilidade de trabalhar com algo que amava.

Ele ficou deitado por um momento, concentrando-se, expandindo sua percepção consciente para incluir a força da energia mágica que fluía dentro de si, envolvendo-o em uma aura de poder. Essa aura colorida circulava todos os bruxos, apesar da maioria não conseguir percebê-la, e pouquíssimos conseguiam vê-la. Harry havia descoberto, para sua alegria, que, se conseguisse se concentrar na luz correta, ele era um desses pouquíssimos. E através de longas horas de treinamento com a Madame Pomfrey, ele aprendeu a direcionar e utilizar conscientemente essa energia para a cura.

Concentrou-se agora, tocando o centro profundo da magia dentro de si e transferiu essa energia para suas mãos enquanto gentilmente massageava as costas de Draco. Ele murmurou as palavras de um feitiço calmante e então outro para induzir o sono, mantendo sua voz calma. Quase imediatamente ele sentiu Draco começar a relaxar, e logo as lágrimas pararam, e Harry sentiu aquele relaxamento gradualmente se aprofundar em sono.

Continuou a segurar Draco por um tempo, mesmo após estar certo de que o outro garoto estava dormindo, só para poder ficar um pouco mais com ele, saboreando o sentimento de puro contentamento que sentia. Ele parecia se esticar entre eles, unindo-os, até que Harry sentiu não existir barreiras entre eles, que ele e esse garoto nos seus braços eram uma só pessoa.

Foi enquanto estava deitado desse jeito que percebeu as faíscas. Na luz fraca em que as cortinas da cama criavam uma sombra sobre eles, e onde as mãos de Harry se moviam enquanto tocava Draco, ele deixava uma trilha de pequenas faíscas douradas, como faíscas de eletricidade estática, mas essas eram definitivamente de origem mágica. Elas seguiam seus movimentos como minúsculos cometas, criando pequenos círculos de luz dourada dançante sobre a pele pálida de Draco, e então sumindo. Ele imaginou que elas deviam ser um efeito da mágica que acabara de fazer, apesar de nunca ter ouvido falar de nada similar em seu estudo de energia de auras mágicas. Mas como não tinha aprendido tudo ainda – definitivamente teria que perguntar à Madame Pomfrey.

Pensando nisso o lembrou que tinha aulas amanhã e que deveria ser muito tarde. Ele realmente tinha que ir para seu quarto e dormir um pouco. Era tão difícil ir embora, mas Draco precisava descansar, e Harry não queria ficar sem convite. Finalmente, ele se retirou de Draco, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo, e levantou-se. Pegou sua camisa e seus óculos, colocando-os de volta. Observou Draco enquanto terminava de abotoar sua camisa.

Deitado ali, adormecido, Draco parecia incrivelmente frágil, e tão adorável de quebrar o coração. Parecia impossível ter passado seis anos brigando com essa pessoa. Um profundo sentimento de afeição se apoderou de Harry, e ele desejou que pudesse ficar. Por um breve momento, considerou retirar os jeans de Draco, para deixá-lo mais confortável, mas imediatamente abandonou a idéia, muito envergonhado para colocá-la em prática. Ele gentilmente puxou as cobertas de baixo de Draco para cobri-lo. Draco se mexeu um pouco, mas Harry colocou uma mão em seu ombro, e ele suspirou profundamente e se acalmou.

Harry se inclinou e gentilmente retirou uma mecha de cabelo da testa de Draco, suspirando. Então ele se levantou, incerto se Draco iria querer as cortinas fechadas, mas decidindo fechá-las. Por fim, apanhou seus sapatos e cruzou o quarto para ficar na frente do tabuleiro. Ele estudou o tabuleiro por vários minutos, e então, ainda pensando, sentou-se na cadeira e colocou seus sapatos. Quando estava certo da seqüência que jogaram, cuidadosamente fez os quatro movimentos da noite, removendo seu Bispo e o Cavalo de Draco do jogo. Finalmente, pegou sua mochila, retirou sua varinha do bolso lateral e disse o feitiço para apagar as luzes. Então retirou sua Capa da Invisibilidade e, vestindo-a, saiu do quarto.

Ele não correu dessa vez, andando quietamente e deliberadamente de volta ao seu dormitório. Tinha muito em que pensar. Estava descobrindo que ele e Draco eram parecidos em muitas maneiras, que eles tinham muito em comum. Mas também estava vendo que eram vastamente diferentes em suas naturezas emocionais, e estava começando a perceber que apesar do comportamento hostil de Draco ter mudado, um relacionamento com ele sempre seria cheio de altos e baixos emocionais. Draco era mercúrio, o raio branco e quente em um céu trovejante que repentinamente virava uma chuva quente e gentil, e então tempestade novamente.

Mas Harry sentia certa excitação com isso. Sua própria natureza era mais constante, precisando de uma faísca de fora para incentivá-lo. E sempre foi Draco, mais do que qualquer outro, que havia arrancado tantos sentimentos dele. Draco era faísca e chamas; Harry era a rocha que é esquentada pelo fogo e o controla, sem se queimar. Para Draco, Harry era a terra sólida, forte, firme, e relaxante, absorvendo o raio, tomando a chuva e em troca, crescendo.

Suas diferenças se balanceavam. Campos verdes brilhantes encontrando céus cinza aveludados. Harry nunca sentiu um sentimento maior de querer pertencer a alguém, como estava sentindo hoje. Então era o início, esse balanço, essa compreensão crescendo entre eles, de algo que Harry queria muito.

Muito havia sido dito hoje, e ainda restava muito a se dizer; coisas para que palavras precisavam ser encontradas, e coisas que precisavam ser ditas sem palavras. Hoje, ele e Draco haviam se compartilhado muito intimamente, e Harry sabia que a proximidade que eles experimentaram hoje iria se expressar muito cedo em outra forma de intimidade. Ele estava agora completamente certo de duas coisas. Estava se apaixonando, e teria que contar algo sobre o qual havia mentido, algo muito importante, algo que antes ele pensou que não importava.

Fim do Capítulo 8


	9. Capítulo 9

**A/N: **olá gente!!! Nossa, capítulo com 31 páginas no Words... trabalhoso!! =) Obrigada pelas reviews! Desculpem mesmo pela demora!! Não deu mesmo tempo de atualizar na Europa... Na verdade, não é que não deu tempo, mas é que eu não tinha computador em casa, e só podia utilizar o da faculdade. Aí ficou difícil traduzir um capítulo tão grande! A viagem foi demais, para quem quer saber =p Adorei demais, e agora estou de volta, para continuar as atualizações normalmente! Aproveitem o capítulo!! Beijos

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE II – O JOGO**

**Capítulo 9**

_I love him too much  
What if he saw my whole existence  
Turning around a word, a smile, a touch?_

Eu o amo demais

O que aconteceria se ele visse toda a minha existência

Virando ao redor de uma palavra, um sorriso, um toque?

Letras de "Heaven Help My Heart" de _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Quando Draco não apareceu para o café da manhã, Harry começou a se preocupar. Mal prestou atenção às tentativas de Seamus de lhe provocar acerca do horário tardio em que chegou ao quarto na última noite. Tudo que conseguia fazer era se preocupar com a hipótese de ter feito o feitiço de maneira errada, ou colocado Draco em um sono tão profundo que o outro ainda não teria conseguido acordar. Será que devia subir no quarto de Draco para checar? Finalmente, quando Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam se levantando para ir à aula de Poções, e Harry estava desesperadamente pensando em alguma desculpa para se afastar de seus amigos e correr até o quarto de Draco, ele viu o Sonserino entrar pela porta. Draco agarrou dois muffins da mesa da Sonserina e imediatamente voltou a se retirar. Ele nem olhou na direção de Harry. Harry se sentiu um pouco menos preocupado, já que pelo menos a mágica que havia realizado no dia anterior não tinha dado errado, mas mesmo assim. . . _Por que ele não olhou para mim?_

As coisas não melhoraram durante a aula. Quando Harry entrou na sala, Draco já estava sentado em sua carteira, com a cabeça abaixada sobre seu livro de Poções. Draco não levantou o olhar, não he lançou um sorriso discreto ou de maneira alguma reconheceu que Harry havia entrado na sala, apesar de Harry perceber que o outro garoto estava ciente do fato. Para qualquer outro, Draco devia parecer tão calmo e contido como de costume, mas Harry conseguia captar o esforço que ele estava fazendo para manter aquela máscara. A tensão que sentia vindo do outro garoto era palpável. Algo definitivamente estava errado. Harry sentiu seu coração contrair. O que haveria acontecido? Tudo estivera tão bom na noite anterior. Mas tudo que fez foi se sentar, tentar não se preocupar, esperar a classe terminar e então encontrar uma maneira de alcançar Draco e conversar com ele.

Snape entrou na sala, levantando-se, alto e intimidante, na frente da classe, seus braços cruzados e analisando os alunos com deliberado desgosto. Lançou sobre Harry um olhar particularmente intenso e odioso. Então se virou para olhar diretamente para Draco, o qual continuava olhando resolutamente para seu livro. "Alguém poderia me explicar a significância da poção que foi designada para estudo ontem?" Snape disse em seu usual tom arrogante. Ninguém se moveu. Todos sabiam que Snape estava perguntando a Draco. Mas Draco não respondeu. Na verdade, ele parecia nem ter escutado a pergunta, e o silêncio se esticou por um longo, longo momento, até que sussurros começaram a aparecer nos cantos da sala.

_O que há de errado com ele, _Harry pensou. _Ele sabe a resposta._ Finalmente, Harry não conseguiu agüentar mais a tensão. Ele levantou a mão, algo que nunca, nunca, tinha feito anteriormente naquela aula.

Snape estava franzindo as sobrancelhas na direção de Draco, mas se virou quando o movimento da mão de Harry apanhou sua atenção. Então ele pareceu incrédulo. "_Potter?"_

Harry sabia que Snape não estava dando permissão para que respondesse, mas tinha apenas dito seu nome devido ao pleno choque de ver sua mão levantada. Mas Harry respondeu a pergunta de qualquer jeito. Pelo menos poderia retirar a atenção de Snape de cima de Draco, e deixar o outro garoto saber que tinha aprendido algo vindo da conversa deles na noite passada. Ele cuidadosamente repetiu a explicação completa que Draco o tinha dado. Enquanto falava, Harry conseguia ver apenas um lado da face de Draco, e apenas de um ângulo de trás, então poderia estar enganado, mas achou ter visto um pouco de rosa sobressair nas pálidas bochechas do loiro. Harry também pôde ver, do canto de seu olho, que Hermione e Rony estavam o encarando com expressões idênticas de completo choque.

Quando Harry terminou de falar, Snape o encarou com um olhar suspeito. Seu lábio superior curvado como se tivesse mordido algo estragado. Então com um tom que parecia como se ácido estivesse pingando de sua boca, Snape disse, "Muito impressionante, Sr. Potter. Dez pontos para a Grifinória." O lado Grifinório da sala irrompeu em gritos e aplausos, os quais foram eliminados quase que instantaneamente pelo olhar gélido do professor.

O resto da aula se arrastou como uma eternidade para Harry. Até mesmo após sua resposta, Draco nunca olhou para ele. Pelo período inteiro, Draco se confinou estritamente a olhar para Snape e tomar notas, e os nervos de Harry estavam começando a se exaltar quando Snape finalmente os liberou. Guardou suas coisas o mais rápido que pôde. Agora apenas teria que sair rápido o suficiente para alcançar Draco antes de sua próxima aula. . . Mas os corredores estavam bloqueados por seus colegas. Sem conseguir fazer nada, observou por cima das cabeças de seus amigos enquanto uma cabeça loira familiar escapava pela porta. _Draco, _ele pensou, _por que está fazendo isso? O que poderia possivelmente ter acontecido entre a noite passada e essa manhã?_

"Potter!" A voz grave de Snape cortou seus pensamentos. "_Você _irá ficar mais um pouco na sala." Harry gesticulou para que Rony e Hermione seguissem sem ele, esperou até a sala esvaziar e então caminhou até a frente da mesa de Snape, sentindo-se muitíssimo agravado.

Snape olhou para ele, seus olhos negros brilhando. "Então me conte Potter," ele disse, com seu tom baixo e irritado, "precisou de que milagre para ocasionar essa mudança dramática na aula?"

Harry estava repentinamente furioso. Ele precisava encontrar Draco, não ficar ali e ser submetido a essa ridícula provocação. Com convicção e olhando Snape diretamente nos olhos, ele disse, "foi ter um professor melhor."

Snape inalou rapidamente pelos dentes como uma cobra.

Mas Harry não tinha terminado, e cortou Snape antes que o professor pudesse dizer algo. "Você me tormenta desde o primeiro dia que pisei nessa classe," ele disse. "Você nunca se preocupou se eu aprendi alguma coisa. Eu acho que Draco me ensinou mais em um dia do que você no total, e o triste é que eu poderia até ter gostado dessa matéria, se alguém tivesse me ajudado a entendê-la." Ele pausou por um segundo, seus olhos um esmeralda gélido. "Mas você," ele continuou com um tom amargo, "tudo que você fez foi perder meu tempo."

Snape se sentou e não disse nada. Harry se levantou por um momento, apanhando as alças de sua mochila e se dirigindo para a porta.

"Potter!"

Harry congelou a caminho da porta, mas não se virou, apenas esperou com as costas viradas para Snape. Deus, ele com certeza ia receber detenção após isso.

"Você realmente se importa com ele?"

Isso era longe do que Harry esperava, e ele se virou para encarar o professor.

Snape o fixou com um olhar negro. "Porque se você não se importa – se machucá-lo – eu juro que irei transformar sua vida em um inferno. Nada que eu já tenha feito poderá se comparar com o que farei se você machucar Draco Malfoy. Aquele garoto já sofreu o suficiente. Por que você acha que eu sempre o defendi de você e o resto de seus amigos Grifinórios, que se consideram perfeitos e não pensam antes de agir? Você tem alguma idéia de tudo que aconteceu com ele?"

A raiva de Harry dissipou-se. Fechou os olhos por um momento. O fato de Draco o estar evitando a manhã inteira estava criando uma dor profunda em seu coração. Ele queria desesperadamente encontrá-lo, e as palavras de Snape tinham o motivado ainda mais, mas Harry sabia que nunca conseguiria alcançá-lo agora. Ele abriu os olhos e retornou o olhar de Snape no mesmo nível. "Sim," ele disse o mais calmamente que conseguiu, "eu sei o que aconteceu com ele." Harry abaixou seus livros em uma das mesas e andou até ficar na frente da mesa de Snape. "E eu preferiria cortar meu próprio braço antes de machucá-lo. Eu. . ." _Ah, merda. _Ele estava prestes a dizer. _Estou me apaixonando por ele. _Sem chance que ele confessaria isso para Snape. "Eu estou. . . muito sério em relação a isso," disse com firmeza. "Eu não tenho intenção alguma de parar de vê-lo – não importa o que você diga."

Snape encarou Harry em silêncio por alguns momentos até que finalmente falou novamente. "Eu não aprovo," ele disse friamente, "porque acho que vocês dois estão sendo incrivelmente estúpidos. Tudo estava melhor quando se odiavam. Essa união idiota é um risco enorme para ambos." O professor se levantou e cruzou os braços. "Eu tentei colocar bom-senso na cabeça de Draco na noite passada – tentei convencê-lo a desistir dessa insana fixação que ele tem com você. Mas ele disse a mesma coisa, e se recusa a ouvir à razão. Então apenas fique avisado. Eu _estarei _observando."

Harry olhou para o chão, mais animado por Draco não querer desistir dele do que preocupado com as ameaças de Snape.

"Se você _realmente _gosta dele," Snape continuou em um tom baixo e ameaçador, "então o mantenha longe de Lucius. Você tem _alguma_ idéia do que o pai de Draco fará com ele se ficar sabendo desse. . . desse caso absurdo?"

Harry levantou o olhar, surpreso, e encontrou os olhos atentos de Snape. Lembrou-se do aviso de Dumbledore. _Mas Draco está a salvo em Hogwarts, não está? E ele não vai voltar para casa. _"O que você quer dizer, 'fará com ele?" Harry perguntou, muito preocupado.

Snape o observou com incredulidade e raiva, como se a incapacidade de Harry de captar a seriedade da situação fosse inacreditável. "Quero dizer," ele disse, "que Lucius Malfoy destrói tudo que toca. Ele com certeza iria utilizar Draco para chegar até você, e não pensaria duas vezes em destruir o próprio filho se Draco não vivesse às suas expectativas. Você realmente é tão estúpido a ponto de não perceber que está colocando as vidas de vocês dois em perigo? Se você realmente se importa com ele, ficaria bem longe de Draco, Potter!"

A face de Harry ficou vermelha devido ao insulto, raiva e vergonha. Ele não havia pensado nisso de maneira alguma. Isso era algo que teria que conversar com Draco. Mas não havia chance de que ficaria longe do outro garoto. Ele ardia para ficar com ele até agora. E apesar do seu jeito ácido, ficou claro para Harry que Snape estava dizendo tudo isso porque realmente se importava com o bem-estar de Draco, e, com isso, eles tinham inesperadamente algo em comum. Harry engoliu qualquer resposta. "Posso me retirar agora, senhor?" Ele disse com uma voz firme e controlada.

Snape se inclinou com as mãos em sua mesa. "Lembre-se do que eu disse".

Harry apanhou seus livros e saiu da sala de Poções sem dizer mais uma palavra. Ele andou tristemente até a sala do professor Binns. Sua preocupação acerca do comportamento de Draco nessa manhã havia retirado todo o resto de sua mente, e ele se sentia ansioso e frustrado. Agora teria que esperar até depois do almoço para alcançar Draco. Mas ele não ia deixar o Sonserino escapar novamente. Na verdade, não queria deixá-lo sair de sua vista, nunca mais. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Estava certo que Draco não estava bravo, mas. . . lembrou-se das palavras de Snape, "_tentei convencê-lo a desistir dessa insana fixação que ele tem com você."_ Isso foi na noite passada. E na noite passada Draco não tinha dado ouvidos a Snape. Mas, será que Draco havia reconsiderado nessa manhã? Ou será que foi algo que Harry disse ontem? _Ah Deus. E se. . . arrgh. Que inútil, _ele se lembrou. _Não há nada que eu possa fazer agora._ Seja lá o que for, ele apenas teria que esperar, e tentar não enlouquecer com preocupação até conseguir conversar com Draco.

Finalmente, após agüentar o que parecia serem horas de agonizante tortura disfarçada no nome de mistérios mágicos do século dezessete, Harry se dirigiu ao Salão Principal para almoçar. Seus olhos foram diretamente na direção da mesa Sonserina, e para seu alívio, Draco estava lá. Seu alívio foi curto, no entanto, porque Draco novamente manteve os olhos baixos, sua expressão uma cuidadosa e deliberada pintura de indiferença. Ele estava segurando o Profeta Diário em uma mão, lendo enquanto comia. Ao observá-lo, no entanto, ficou óbvio para Harry que Draco apenas estava fingindo ler o jornal, e estava apenas brincando com a comida. Isso era enlouquecedor.

Harry retirou os olhos de Draco pelo tempo suficiente para pegar sua comida, e então procedeu a comer o mais rápido que conseguiu. Quando Draco se levantar, estará preparado. Rony o lançou um olhar confuso pela maneira como estava comendo, então voltou à sua conversa com Hermione. Harry engoliu o último pedaço de sua refeição, e voltou a olhar para Draco.

Como se estivesse esperando por isso, Draco vagarosamente abaixou seu garfo, e então o jornal. Levantou-se, e, pela primeira vez naquela manhã, olhou na direção de Harry. Então ele se virou e caminhou para sair do Salão Principal. Havia sido um olhar rápido, nada mais, seus olhos mal chegando à face de Harry.

Mas Harry captou a mensagem. Levantou-se imediatamente com uma desculpa, "vou dar uma caminhada," direcionada a Rony e Hermione, e se foi o mais rápido possível. Uma das portas do salão estava fechando quando Harry chegou ao corredor. Ao se apressar para sair, pôde ver a figura loira de Draco fazendo o caminho que contornava o lago. Harry correu atrás dele.

Draco finalmente parou em frente aos troncos das bétulas que cresciam aonde o caminho virava para contornar o lago. Ele ficou de pé, com uma das mãos descansando em um tronco esguio de madeira branca, suas costas viradas para o caminho, aparentemente observando a água fria e cinzenta. Harry, um pouco sem ar devido ao seu andar rápido, alcançou-o ali.

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Hermione sorriu quando Harry murmurou que iria dar uma volta, e virou-se novamente para seu almoço. Então ela sentiu Rony endurecer ao lado dela, e ouviu-o respirar abruptamente.

"Maldição! Eu sabia!" Rony exclamou. "Ele foi atrás de Malfoy novamente – assim como ele fez quando eles brigaram no corredor!" Rony se levantou e olhou para Hermione. "Dessa vez eu estarei lá, para descobrir o que está acontecendo."

Hermione agarrou seu braço. "Rony, espera." Ela o puxou para baixo. "Sente-se. Do que está falando?"

Rony se sentou relutantemente, virando o pescoço para observar Harry saindo do Salão Principal apenas alguns momentos após Draco. "É o Harry," ele disse impacientemente. "Alguma coisa está acontecendo entre ele e Malfoy. Eu acabei de vê-lo seguir aquele idiota pomposo e quero descobrir por quê."

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. "Rony, eu me lembro claramente de Harry dizendo que eles não estavam brigando, e se ele quer conversar com Draco, eu acho que ele consegue sem a sua ajuda."

"Deus, Hermione, não o chame assim. E sobre o que Harry poderia possivelmente querer conversar com _ele_?"

"Eu imagino que muito, na verdade."

"O QUE?"

"Você não percebeu o jeito que os dois estavam se olhando fora da sala de Poções na manhã passada. Eles estavam sorrindo um para o outro – como se existisse algum tipo de piada entre eles – algo que eles sabiam, mas nós não. Eu acho que eles estão em paz." Ela balançou a cabeça ao ver a expressão incrédula de Rony. "Quero dizer, Draco realmente mudou, e se ele quer compensar Harry por todas as confusões que causou, eu acho que eles têm muito que dizer um para o outro. E se é isso que está acontecendo, você precisa ficar de fora e não interferir."

"Você está insana?" Rony suspirou. "Isso é bem louco, Hermione." Ele se arrepiou quando os olhos dela o fizeram perceber o que tinha acabado de dizer. "Ah, querida, desculpe," ele disse rapidamente. "Mas aquele babaca nunca irá mudar. A família inteira dele é podre. Tenho certeza que ele tem algum motivo – algum plano para criar problemas para o Harry."

"Olha, Rony," Hermione disse, a Voz de Monitora Chefe crescendo em seu tom, "ele _realmente _mudou, quer _você _goste ou não. Eu sei porque tenho conversado com ele também. Ele tem sido muito . . . prestativo." Ela esteve preste a dizer algo como _amigável _ou _legal_, mas essas palavras não eram precisas. Elas eram muito calorosas para Draco Malfoy. Ele tem sido. . . bem, talvez _civilizado_ seja a palavra certa, sempre frio e distante, mas agora também perfeitamente educado. Ele estava tão diferente, mas de certo jeito ainda igual. Mas definitivamente tinha sido prestativo. Na verdade, Hermione admitiu para si mesma, ela tinha começado a desejar que Draco _tivesse_ sido nomeado Monitor Chefe ao invés daquele garoto Corvinal idiota, que agia como se estivesse extremamente honrado com o título, mas não estava nem aí para as responsabilidades. Hermione era uma das poucas que sabiam que Draco deveria ter recebido a honra para começar, que sabia que ele merecia.

Draco tinha uma mente muito lógica e criativa, e Hermione estava começando a se apoiar bastante nos conselhos dados por ele. Por exemplo, no fim da tarde de ontem, ela foi até ele com um problema, e ele esteve disposto a conversar com ela por um tempo razoável, ajudando-a a passar por várias soluções possíveis. Ele tinha um quarto muito legal, por sinal. Era silencioso, diferente da maioria dos dormitórios de Hogwarts – era um lugar em que uma pessoa poderia se sentar e pensar. E ele tinha o set de xadrez mais bonito que ela já tinha visto deitado em uma mesa na frente da lareira – _Hmm xadrez. . . _Alguém tinha recentemente mencionado xadrez para ela. Ah sim, tinha sido Rony falando de Harry – Repentinamente Hermione arfou. A mão dela voou para cobrir sua boca por um segundo. _Ai meu Deus!_

A expressão de Rony passou de bravo para surpreso em um segundo. "O que! O que foi?"

"Eu. . . hmm. . . não é nada," Hermione disse, pensando furiosamente. "Eu só estava pensando. . . Harry já disse com quem ele está se encontrando?"

"Não, ele não disse," Rony disse com indignação. "E eu também não entendo _isso."_

Hermione levantou seu garfo e começou a cutucar a comida. _Será possível que Harry e Draco. . . Draco!. . . tinham mais do que uma trégua entre eles?_ "Diga-me novamente, Rony," ela disse hesitantemente, "o que Harry disse que estava fazendo. . . naquela primeira noite que chegou tarde?"

Rony rolou os olhos. "Jogando xadrez com alguém de outra casa. Então Seamus comentou que ele obviamente esteve beijando alguém, e ele finalmente admitiu que sim."

"Você tem certeza. . . que eles estavam. . . err. . . _Ai Deus_. . . se beijando?"

"Ah sim," Rony disse sorrindo. "Certeza absoluta," ele riu. "Ah, você deveria ter visto – camisa toda desabotoada, corando. Então eu perguntei como foi a noite. 'Espetacular' foi como Harry descreveu. Por que? O que está pensando, Hermione?"

"Bem," Hermione respondeu vagarosamente. "Eu verifiquei ontem, discretamente é claro, mas nenhum dos monitores da Lufa-Lufa ou da Corvinal viram o Harry nos seus quartos comunais, ou com alguém de suas casas naquela noite."

"Meu Deus, Hermione! Está me dizendo que ele está saindo com alguém da Sonserina?"

"Não estou dizendo nada, a não ser que, se estou correta, Harry tem um ótimo motivo para manter esse relacionamento em segredo, e você não precisa ficar enchendo o saco dele por causa disso. Deixe-o contar quando estiver pronto."

Rony olhou para Hermione com suspeita. "Você sabe, não é? Sabe quem é!"

"Sim, acho que sei."

"Ah, vai lá, Hermione. Me conta. Por que eu não posso saber também? Eu só não quero que o Harry se decepcione novamente."

Hermione suspirou e deitou a cabeça no braço de Rony. "Rony, eu sei que o seu coração está no lugar certo, mas só porque eu talvez tenha descoberto, não significa que eu deva te contar algo que Harry quer manter segredo. Desculpe, mas você terá que escutar dele." Hermione levantou o olhar pensativamente, lembrando-se de tudo que Harry tinha citado na aula de Poções naquela manhã, e então sorriu para Rony. "Sabe, ficou muito óbvio, agora que eu sei quem é."

Rony franziu as sobrancelhas. "Bem, você não precisa ficar tão metida quanto a isso. Tá bom, eu vou esperar e deixar ele me contar, mas esse negócio com Malfoy é outra história. Já foi longe demais." Rony se levantou. "Eu vou lá fora."

"Rony, não. Espera." Hermione tentou apanhar o braço dele novamente, mas Rony foi mais rápido que ela dessa vez. Ela balançou a cabeça ao observá-lo sair do Salão Principal. _Eu só espero que você não veja algo que não queira._ Então começou a rir para si mesma, pensando na cena que ocorreu ontem no corredor. _Agora entendo porque estavam se olhando daquele jeito, _ela pensou – "_minhas intenções não estão nem perto de brigar" – isso é muito engraçado. _Então ela ficou séria e balançou a cabeça. _Deus, Harry, espero que saiba o que está fazendo_.

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Harry parou quando alcançou os troncos pálidos das bétulas, hipnotizado por um momento pela beleza monocrática da cena diante de seus olhos. Draco estava com as costas viradas, seu cabelo pálido e capa preta combinando perfeitamente com os troncos claros e os galhos pretos e delicados que se erguiam um pouco atrás, entrelaçando-se em contraste com o céu cinza. Por mais alguns segundos, Harry hesitou, resolução conflitando com medo, mas para ele não existia realmente outra opção. Ele tinha que saber. Então concentrando sua determinação e coragem, ele deu um passo à frente e ficou logo à esquerda e atrás do Sonserino. Conseguia ver Draco agora, e apesar do loiro parecer estar observando o lago com sua postura, ele na verdade estava com os olhos fechados. O coração de Harry afundou quando Draco não virou para reconhecer sua presença. Ele queria tocar o outro garoto, mas não se atreveu. "Draco?" chamou quietamente.

Draco engoliu seco, e virou a cabeça um pouco para o outro lado. "Harry." A resposta foi tensa, pouco mais do que um sussurro.

Harry podia sentir a tensão vinda de Draco, como se uma palavra errada fosse quebrá-lo como vidro. O vento frio vindo do lago correu por seu cabelo, mas esse era o único movimento ao redor dele. Draco mal parecia estar respirando, esperando por aquela palavra que o destruiria, aterrorizado e ao mesmo tempo paralisado em espera por ela, incapaz de se mover. "Eu senti sua falta no café da manhã," Harry finalmente disse, suavemente. "Senti sua falta a manhã inteira. Estava preocupado."

"Deveria estar feliz," Draco disse quietamente. "Snape deu pontos para a Grifinória. Isso não acontece todos os dias."

"Eu não ligo para isso," Harry disse, dando um passo à frente. "Aqueles pontos deveriam ter sido seus." Ele pausou para respirar, e então fez as próximas perguntas por necessidade. "Draco, o que houve? Você está se arrependendo do que aconteceu na noite passada?"

A cabeça loira caiu um pouco, então Draco balançou a cabeça levemente em resposta negativa. A mão que estava descansando no tronco da árvore caiu ao seu lado, e ele cruzou os braços em uma postura protetora. "Apenas de ter me ridicularizado," ele murmurou.

"É isso que você acha?"

"E você não concorda?"

"Não," Harry disse gentilmente, mas com firmeza. "Isso _não _é o que eu acho. E se você tivesse olhado na minha direção uma vez sequer hoje, saberia disso."

"Mas você foi embora ontem à noite, sem dizer nada, nem adeus. . . nada."

Harry suspirou internamente em alívio. _Deus, eu deveria ter percebido que ele ficaria envergonhado com o que aconteceu noite passada,_ ele pensou. Sua imaginação criou cenários bem mais sérios para explicar o comportamento de Draco. "Eu não queria te acordar," ele explicou. "Você precisava dormir." Harry colocou as mãos muito levemente nos ombros de Draco. "E eu não fui embora sem mais nem menos." Seus dedos começaram a massagear os músculos tensos das costas do outro. "Eu fiquei por muito tempo. Eu nem queria ir embora."

Draco se inclinou na carícia daquelas mãos. "Eu acordei nessa manhã e me senti tão. . . estranho e confuso, e. . . horrivelmente envergonhado. Eu não choro, Harry. Não me lembro de jamais ter chorado. E eu não caio no sono daquele jeito também."

Harry conseguiu sentir o corpo de Draco começar a relaxar, drenando a tensão. Inclinou a cabeça e beijou a nuca de Draco. "Então aquilo foi a liberação de dezessete anos reprimidos," ele disse, movendo-se para beijar a curva daquela orelha, enquanto gentilmente puxava o Sonserino para seu corpo. "Por isso que chorou tanto." Harry colocou seus braços ao redor de Draco e o abraçou. Sentiu as mãos de Draco segurarem seus pulsos levemente, e ele beijou aquele doce ponto logo atrás da orelha do loiro. "E eu fiz você dormir," ele disse muito suavemente, fechando os olhos, deixando o vento acariciar seu rosto junto com o cabelo sedoso de Draco. "Você tem idéia de como é adorável quando dorme?"

Draco se inclinou no abraço do moreno, então virou a face para o lado e descansou sua cabeça na de Harry. Ele estava corando levemente. "Não," disse envergonhado. "Como eu saberia algo do gênero?" Um momento depois, ele perguntou, "o que quis dizer com 'fiz você dormir'?"

Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para o lago. A água estava cinza devido ao frio, o vento levando uma leve névoa gélida. O reflexo do castelo estava tremendo, fragmentando-se em pedaços, e então formando uma imagem completa novamente. Harry abraçou Draco com mais força. "Eu sou um médibruxo de classe sete," ele disse, tentando parecer casual, mas sabendo até mesmo antes de falar que sua voz iria tremer com a seriedade daquela frase. "Ninguém além de Dumbledore e da Madame Pomfrey sabem," ele continuou suavemente. "Ainda estou aprendendo – "

Draco saiu abruptamente dos braços de Harry e se virou para encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam escuros com emoção, um cinza de tempestade, a cor do céu acima do lago. "Você usou magia em mim sem pedir?" ele perguntou. Um raio iluminando aqueles olhos cinza.

Harry encontrou o olhar intenso de Draco sem hesitar, convicto. "Desculpe," ele disse. "Você disse que estava cansado. Que não tinha dormido. Eu só queria que se sentisse melhor."

Draco fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, seu período de raiva cedendo à memória das palavras murmuradas de Harry e como tinha se sentido profundamente tocado por elas. Lembrou-se da gentileza trêmula e emocionante e do conforto que as mãos de Harry trouxeram ao acariciar suavemente sua pele, e o incrível poder relaxante vindo daquelas carícias, que encontraram suas dores mais profundas e as aniquilaram, que o haviam acalmado e o enchido de paz. "Você me fez sentir melhor," ele disse finalmente, abrindo os olhos para encontrar o olhar esmeralda de Harry novamente, seus olhos cinza agora cheios de admiração. "Foi. . . incrível." Ele levantou a mão, e quando Harry a pegou com a sua, virou a palma de Harry para cima. "É disso que não queria conversar? Que você consegue curar com um toque, sem uma varinha?" Ele colocou sua outra mão em cima da palma de Harry, acariciando vagarosamente do pulso até as pontas dos dedos. "Deus, Harry. Você sabe como isso é raro?"

Harry sentiu suas orelhas corarem. "Sim," ele disse quietamente. "Já me disseram." Ele retirou sua mão das de Draco e deu um passo à frente, fechando o espaço que o loiro havia colocado entre eles. "Draco," ele disse, seus braços indo em volta da cintura do outro garoto, seus olhos nunca abandonando os de Draco, "alguns dias atrás, eu não poderia imaginar nós dois juntos desse jeito, mas nessa manhã, quando você não olhou para mim. . . machucou muito." Ele deixou suas mãos subirem até as costas de Draco, gentilmente apertando seu abraço ao redor do Sonserino. "Eu não posso brigar com você agora," ele disse. "Não posso deixar as coisas voltarem a ser como antes entre nós."

"Harry," Draco disse seriamente, colocando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, "eu já passei do ponto de retorno faz tempo." Ele balançou levemente a cabeça quando o vento fez uma mecha de cabelo ir em seus olhos. "Já imaginei nós assim milhares de vezes. Eu apenas nunca acreditei que poderia realmente acontecer." Ele descansou sua cabeça no próprio braço, face virada na direção do pescoço de Harry, e ficou em silêncio por um momento. Então falou muito suavemente. "E estou com medo," ele murmurou, "de acordar. . . como nessa manhã. . . e você não estar lá, e tudo isso não passar a ser nada mais do que um sonho patético." Ele respirou fundo, exalando com um longo suspiro. "Essa manhã, senti-me. . . tão sozinho. Pensei que você tinha mudado de idéia."

"Draco, não," Harry disse, atingido por sua crueldade não intencionada.

"Acho que eu nunca fiquei com tanto medo de algo como fiquei disso, e eu nem sei o que teria feito se você não tivesse vindo atrás de mim. Eu sei que não mereço você, Harry. Eu não sei como você pode confiar em mim depois de tudo que já fiz. Não mereço seu perdão. Não tão facilmente." Draco levantou a cabeça e se afastou, com uma expressão solene em seus olhos. "Mas, o que você disse na noite passada, sobre nós. . . que pertencemos juntos. . . isso significou. . . tudo para mim. Eu apenas nunca me deixei acreditar, antes, que você poderia se sentir assim."

O olhar de Harry procurou profundamente os olhos de Draco. "Eu pensei muito se deveria confiar em você ou não," ele disse sinceramente, "e eu confio agora. Quanto a não merecer meu perdão. . . eu nunca quis brigar com você, ou te odiar. Eu apenas não entendia, e agora que entendo, aquelas coisas não importam mais. Não é tanto perdão, mas sim não permitir que o passado arruíne o que estamos começando agora." Harry alcançou com uma mão e afastou o cabelo de Draco de seus olhos. "O que eu quero é que fiquemos juntos, mais do que tudo. Você confiaria em _mim _o suficiente para acreditar nisso?"

Draco fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque leve de Harry em sua face, então concordou com um gesto da cabeça. "Eu quero, Harry," ele disse quietamente. "Eu só não estou acostumado a. . . ser perdoado." Ele levantou a face e encontrou os olhos esmeraldas, seus olhos a cor da chuva matutina.

"Tudo que eu disse ontem foi do coração," Harry disse, com uma voz ao mesmo tempo leve e séria. "Nada mudou nessa manhã." Ele pausou, então adicionou gentilmente. "Você realmente acha que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que poderia ter ficado com você daquele jeito de noite, e não ter significado nada de manhã?"

"Não," Draco respondeu, um sorriso meio envergonhado e meio arrependido nos cantos de sua boca.

Então Harry percebeu um olhar tímido nos olhos de Draco. Era um olhar que ele achava completamente adorável.

"Não é você," Draco disse suavemente. "É que eu estou tendo dificuldade em acreditar que eu sou uma pessoa que pode ser tão sortuda – por ter ficado com você na noite passada, e ainda tê-lo nessa manhã."

"Ah," Harry murmurou, inclinando-se para colocar um beijo ao lado daquela curva adorável na boca de Draco. "Você com certeza me tem nessa manhã," ele disse, respirando as palavras contra a bochecha de Draco.

Draco sorriu então, e Harry o beijou na boca, com sorriso e tudo.

Harry não apressou o beijo, deixando a certeza do que estava ocorrendo ser expressa, explorando o sentimento de 'certo' que sentia com essa pessoa em tantos sentidos, em corpo, mente e coração, querendo, precisando pertencer a essa pessoa. Sentiu Draco sucumbir a ele, tremendo, finalmente relaxando, derretendo-se contra ele, a respiração acelerada de Draco se misturando com a sua, dedos se afundando gentilmente em seu cabelo, respondendo com a mesma certeza de sentimento, com a mesma necessidade de pertencer, de ser seu. Havia uma nova profundidade ao beijo, de pontes cruzadas e bases solidificadas sobre os pés, um relacionamento criado. Eles estavam juntos, pertenciam um ao outro, agora. E ele se sentia muito bem. Harry quebrou o beijo porque não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Draco se afastou um pouco para poder olhar nos olhos de Harry, e desatou a dar risadas. Os óculos de Harry estavam embaçados.

Harry riu também e os retirou.

Os olhos de Draco estavam brilhando, o sol aparecendo por detrás de chuva. "Mas me prometa algo, Harry," ele disse, sorrindo novamente.

"O que?" Harry perguntou, seu coração se revirando com aquele sorriso.

"Se você resolver fazer aquele feitiço para me fazer dormir novamente, deixe-me escovar os dentes antes. Minha boca parecia o chão do corujal quando acordei."

Harry sorriu para ele, então se inclinou para dar outro beijo. "Agora não parece," ele murmurou.

"Tem certeza?" Draco perguntou, sorrindo também e retribuindo o beijo.

"Absoluta," Harry disse, rindo.

"Ótimo," Draco disse, puxando Harry para um beijo profundo.

Draco segurou-se em Harry firmemente, como se nunca quisesse soltar, e Harry sentiu a necessidade física que estava crescendo entre eles com um tremor excitante, uma necessidade de ficar mais perto do que só um beijo. Os primeiros beijos deles, até mesmo simples toques, tinham sido tão intensos, tão novos, que eles apenas já tinha sido suficiente. Mas agora. . . A intensidade desse beijo cresceu com uma urgência que ambos sentiram. Harry segurou Draco como se pudessem se dissolver um no outro, esquecendo de onde estava. Seu mundo caiu naquele momento, com esse beijo, esse desejo que estava erradicando qualquer pensamento racional de sua mente.

E então a memória depositou um balde de água gelada sobre sua cabeça. _Ai Deus_. A mentira que Harry contou repentinamente pairou para assombrá-lo. Sentiu um nó gelado em seu estômago. Draco tinha sido tão brutamente honesto com ele, e ele queria que nada ficasse entre eles, nenhum fantasma gélido e acusador para se levantar do passado. E talvez agora, também, pela primeira vez, ele estivesse pronto para conversar com alguém sobre o que tinha acontecido. Tinha que contar a verdade para Draco. Harry quebrou o beijo o mais gentilmente que pôde. "Draco," ele sussurrou. "Tem algo que quero te contar – "

"Agora?" veio a resposta sussurrada contra a boca de Harry, os lábios de Draco se recusando a deixar os seus.

"Sim. Mmmm." Harry se rendeu a outro beijo, então tentou novamente. "Draco, isso é importante."

Draco se afastou o suficiente para encarar Harry, preocupação em seus olhos. "Algo errado?"

"Não, não," Harry disse. "Nada disso – é só que tem algo que eu deveria ter te contado antes, mas eu não queria, e agora –"

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, estudando Harry seriamente. "Continue então. . ."

"Bem, é sobre o que eu te disse na outra manhã no corredor, quando você me perguntou se eu era – "

"HAR-RY!" Veio a chamada gritada a uma pequena distância.

Harry e Draco viraram, assustados. Harry se atrapalhou por um momento para recolocar seus óculos. Rony estava vindo na direção deles rapidamente, e agora estava quase completamente na volta do lago, mas não perto o suficiente para vê-los em meio às árvores. Eles relutantemente se separaram.

"Droga," Harry xingou baixinho.

"Hmm," Draco disse, observando a figura de Rony rapidamente se aproximando. "Parece que sua sombra devota finalmente o encontrou."

Harry olhou para Draco. "Desculpe," ele disse.

"Iria acontecer uma hora ou outra," Draco respondeu enquanto endireitava suas roupas e seu cabelo. Suas feições se transformaram em uma expressão de indiferença fria, com os braços cruzados, o velho e conhecido, irritantemente frio, a máscara de Draco-Malfoy-é-um-babaca-irritante sendo utilizada perfeitamente mais uma vez.

Harry assistiu à transformação com desgosto, e repentinamente experimentou um pânico momento de dúvida. Enganou-se ao pensar que Draco havia mudado? Será que Draco apenas perdera sua lealdade a seu pai, e agora estaria fazendo calculadas mudanças de comportamento com o objetivo de alcançar novos interesses e prioridades? Teria permitido que Harry e Dumbledore vissem algo de diferente, porque ele queria ou precisava deles? Mas talvez ele não tivesse realmente mudado?

Draco parou de observar Rony por um momento e voltou o olhar para Harry, e os olhos deles se encontraram.

E o ar fugiu dos pulmões de Harry então, devido ao que viu nos olhos de Draco. Ah, as expressões faciais e a pose e as maneiras podem ser do velho Draco, mas os olhos não eram. Harry sentiu seu coração pular de alegria – porque aqueles olhos costumavam sempre encontrar os seus com quietude, raiva ou dor. Agora eles estavam calorosos, confiantes e longe de indiferentes. Caiu a ficha. Essa era a única e real mudança – a dor e a raiva haviam sumido. O velho Draco ainda estava ali, assim como o garoto que Harry estava começando a amar sempre esteve ali também, escondido atrás da indiferença fria, um lado de Draco que raramente era vista, uma parte que ele considerava profundamente privada. Draco tinha se arriscado e permitiu que Harry o visse mais profundamente, até as partes dele que eram vulneráveis e inseguras. Mas para todas as outras pessoas, esse lado privado provavelmente continuaria parcialmente oculto. Harry duvidava que Draco fosse deixar Rony ver. _Draco Malfoy, Mestre da Ilusão, _ele pensou. _Espero saber qual é o verdadeiro você._

"Tem algo que preciso contar para _você,_ Harry," Draco estava dizendo. "Agora, antes que ele chegue aqui. Você se lembra daquelas garotas que queriam ir ao Baile Anual com a gente?" Ele pausou, percebendo a expressão abstrata na face de Harry. "Harry, está escutando?"

"Sim," Harry disse, sorrindo, achando graça na expectativa de ver como Draco iria agir com Rony.

"Durante o almoço hoje," Draco continuou, "eu escutei uma delas, a loira, dizer que estava planejando falar com você após seu treino de Quadribol hoje de tarde. Acho que elas cansaram de tentar falar comigo. Bom, só queria avisar para ficar longe dela –"

"Harry!" Rony parou entre as árvores e confrontou Harry e Draco. "Achei você." Ele franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver Draco. "Malfoy," ele disse. "O que está acontecendo? O que está fazendo?"

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha com a insinuação implícita, então lançou um olhar pontiagudo a Harry. "Apenas admirando a vista, Weasley," ele disse, não conseguindo segurar o sorriso quando Harry corou levemente. "O que _você _está fazendo aqui?"

"Procurando Harry. E não tente dar uma de inocente comigo," Rony retribuiu. "Eu ouvi o que estava dizendo. É para Harry ficar longe de quem?"

Draco jogou seu cabelo para trás com um pequeno e elegante movimento da sua cabeça. "Apenas uma menina que quer sair com ele."

"E o que te interessa se Harry sair com ela?" Rony disse com uma careta.

"Bem," Draco disse, utilizando um tom irritante, "digamos apenas que eu não iria gostar muito. Na verdade, eu não gostaria nem um pouco. Na _verdade_, eu ficaria horrivelmente chateado e bravo. E então as coisas poderiam ficar feias – particularmente embaixo da Torre de Astronomia."

Harry não conseguiu se segurar. Começou a rir.

Rony estava muito bravo para perceber. "Que pena, Malfoy! Não vejo como você tem o direito de dizer alguma coisa sobre isso. Harry pode sair com quem ele quiser!"

"Ah?" Draco disse. "É mesmo?" Ele estava tentando não rir também. "Vou me lembrar disso, Weasley, já que sei quem ele está vendo, e sei que _você _não vai gostar."

Rony se virou irritadamente para Harry. "Harry? Como que _ele_ sabe com quem está saindo, se você nem conta para seus amigos?"

Harry estava se esforçando para parar de rir; ele realmente não queria provocar o Rony. Bem, talvez só um pouquinho. . . "Porque ele estava lá?" ele disse.

Rony olhou para Harry e então para Draco com uma careta. "Ah, entendi," ele disse. "Entendi o que está acontecendo."

Draco e Harry trocaram olhares surpresos, e esperaram em um silêncio engraçado e suspense para que Rony continuasse.

"Vocês dois estão brigando pela mesma garota!" Rony declarou finalmente, sua face ficando vermelha. "Harry, eu não acredito que você se envolveria com uma garota do harém desse imbecil."

"Meu _o que_?" Draco encarou Rony, incrédulo por um segundo, então virou para Harry. "Meu Deus! A escola inteira acha que eu amasso qualquer coisa com uma saia?"

Harry teve que rir agora – Draco era a figura de revolta e nojo. "Bem," Harry disse com um sorriso, "na verdade, é que todos sabem que qualquer coisa com uma saia quer amassar você. E ninguém imagina que você está recusando as ofertas."

Draco pareceu pensar nisso por um segundo, então deu um olhar insinuante para Harry. "Deus, elas que se preparem para uma surpresa," ele disse em um tom baixo que apenas Harry conseguiu ouvir.

"Harry, você sabe a reputação que ele tem," Rony continuou firmemente, ignorando Draco, mas irritado por não escutar o que ele disse a Harry. "Você ficou completamente louco, brigando com ele por uma garota com quem ele provavelmente já dormiu?"

Harry e Draco ambos lançaram um olhar feio para Rony, e então Harry balançou a cabeça, forçando-se a ficar sério pelo seu amigo. "Rony, honestamente. Nós não estamos brigando por nada. Nós estávamos apenas. . . conversando. E eu não quero que você entenda isso do jeito errado. . . quero dizer, eu realmente aprecio você vir até aqui checar se estou bem, mas posso lidar com Draco bem melhor quando você não está por perto."

Draco não conseguiu segurar um riso.

Rony se virou para Draco, um desafio raivoso em seus olhos. "Você está achando engraçado, é? Bem, Harry pode acabar com você qualquer dia. . . com uma mão amarrada nas costas!"

"Ah certo, Weasley," Draco respondeu sem perder tempo. "E qual seria a graça disso?" Virou-se para Harry com um sorriso travesso. "Eu iria gostar mais se ele usasse as _duas_ mãos."

Harry engasgou e ficou vermelho. "Tá bom, chega!" ele disse. "Parem, vocês dois." Harry olhou para Draco e suspirou. "Eu acho. . . que preciso contar para ele."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, estudando Harry por um momento em silêncio. Então assentiu com a cabeça. "Quer que eu fique?" ele perguntou quietamente.

Harry balançou a cabeça levemente, seus olhos mandando um 'obrigado'.

"Contar-me o que?" Rony exigiu.

Draco o ignorou e deu um passo para ficar bem perto de Harry. "Continuaremos aquela conversa depois," ele disse suavemente.

"Eu sei," Harry disse.

Olhos cinza encontraram verde em um acordo silencioso de quando e onde. "Boa sorte," Draco disse em um tom baixo, inclinando a cabeça na direção de Rony.

Harry fez um gesto de concordância. Ele queria beijar Draco, e se não isso, pelo menos tocá-lo em despedida, e por um momento a necessidade de contato quase tomou conta dele. Estava fora de questão, no entanto, com Rony ali parado e observando. Mas Draco parecia sentir também, porque conseguiu escorregar seus dedos nos de Harry por um segundo, escondido pelas suas capas. Harry apertou aqueles dedos rapidamente e eles se retiraram.

Draco se virou para Rony com metade de um sorriso e metade de uma careta. "Espero que não tenha casos de ataque cardíaco na sua família, Weasley," ele disse calculadamente. Então deu um passo na direção de Rony e encontrou seus olhos. "E," ele disse com uma voz rígida, um pingo de ameaça em seu tom, "agora vamos descobrir se você quis dizer mesmo o que disse antes – que Harry podia sair com quem ele quisesse." Virou-se e lançou um último olhar encorajador para Harry e foi embora.

Rony o encarou por alguns minutos, então virou para Harry. "Deus, Harry, aquele cara me dá os arrepios. Você viu o jeito que ele estava olhando para você? Eu não acho bom você ficar sozinho com ele. É óbvio que ele está planejando alguma coisa." Ele parou, finalmente percebendo a expressão agravada de Harry. "O que?"

Harry não tinha idéia de como começaria a explicar isso. Mas tinha que tentar. "Eu gostaria muito que você não falasse dele assim, Rony. As coisas são. . . diferentes agora." Harry pensou nas últimas palavras que os três trocaram. Draco tinha apenas provocado Rony, talvez um pouco muito severamente, mas tinha sido apenas provocação, sem nenhum insulto raivoso sendo lançado apesar de Rony tê-lo insultado. _"Ele_ é diferente agora," Harry disse firmemente.

"Ah, Harry," Rony gemeu. "Você também não. Hermione disse a mesma coisa. Mas eu não estou convencido. Não vejo diferença nenhuma, e eu não confio nem um pouco nele."

Harry suspirou. "Rony, pare e pense por um minuto. Você consegue me dizer alguma coisa que ele tenha feito para nos atrapalhar esse ano?"

Rony balançou a cabeça. "Não interessa. Pelo que sabemos, ele pode estar guardando para algo grande. Eu não _posso_ confiar nele. E você não devia também."

"Mas eu confio," Harry disse. "Desde aquele dia que tive que ir ao escritório de Dumbledore com ele, nós estivemos conversando – na verdade, estivemos passando muito tempo juntos." Harry pausou, respirando fundo. "Eu realmente gosto dele agora. Gosto muito dele."

Isso era demais para Rony. "Gahh, Harry, como pode dizer isso? Estamos falando de Malfoy! Está se esquecendo que ele é babaca, malvado, irritante, odeia trouxas e metido? Se esqueceu de tudo que ele já fez com a gente?"

"Sim!" Harry disse, perdendo a paciência. "Estou tentando esquecer tudo isso – porque eu o entendo muito melhor agora, de um jeito que não entendia antes, e eu não posso culpá-lo tanto pelas coisas que ele fez. Ele está me pedindo por uma segunda chance, e eu tenho toda a intenção de dá-la."

"Bem, eu não!"

"Você nem falou com ele!"

"E nem vou!" Eles ficaram lançando olhares feios um para o outro, ambos irritados agora, então Rony continuou. "Harry, eu não entendo nada disso. Principalmente, não entendo por que você não me diz com quem está saindo, mas aquele idiota sabe!"

"Eu _estou_ te dizendo, Rony!" Harry disse, completamente abismado com seu teimoso melhor amigo. "Você não está me ouvindo! E eu não disse isso antes, porque Draco está certo. Você não vai gostar!"

"Draco! Deus, Harry, não o chame _assim_. E quanto a não gostar de quem você está vendo, isso é loucura. Se você está tão sério em relação a alguém, eu terei que gostar dela."

"Rony, isso é. . . baboseira! Você está escutando a si mesmo? Eu acabei de dizer que gosto muito de Draco, e você certamente não decidiu gostar _dele_ – você acabou de chamá-lo de idiota!"

"Isso é diferente – é Malfoy – "

"Não, não é diferente! Não entende? É exatamente a mesma coisa. E se você não consegue aceitar que eu quero ser _amigo_ do Draco, então não tem sentido nenhum te dizer com quem estou saindo!"

Harry e Rony se encararam por vários segundos. Eles praticamente estiveram gritando um com o outro. Isso não estava indo bem. Harry sentiu que seria melhor esquecer o assunto por enquanto. Além do mais, estava bem frio agora que não estava abraçado com Draco, o vento frio vindo do lago o estava dando arrepios. "Vamos," ele disse com um tom resignado. "Eu não quero brigar com você sobre isso. É melhor voltarmos mesmo. Tá quase na hora da aula."

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante a caminhada em volta do lago, ambos presos em seus próprios pensamentos, e ambos arrependidos por terem brigado com o outro. Finalmente, quando estavam chegando aos degraus da porta de entrada, Rony falou quietamente. "Harry, espera. Apenas me diga uma coisa. Hermione acha que você está vendo alguém da Sonserina."

Harry suspirou. "Quando Hermione está errada?"

"É verdade, então."

"Sim."

"Deus, Harry."

Harry parou ainda do lado de fora e virou para encarar seu amigo. "Estou me apaixonando, Rony," ele disse suavemente, "e estou muito feliz. Gostaria que tentasse ficar feliz por mim."

Rony pareceu magoado, e baixou a cabeça. "Desculpe, Harry. Eu só não consigo imaginar você com um deles." Levantou o olhar e encontrou os olhos de Harry com desculpa e resolução em seus olhos azuis. "Mas vou tentar." Ele pausou, e adicionou, "vai me contar quem é agora?"

"Tem apenas uma pessoa com quem eu estivesse passando meu tempo, Rony," Harry disse. "Eu já te disse quem é."

"Mas," Rony disse, obviamente confuso, "quando?"

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça. "Esquece isso agora," ele disse, puxando a porta e entrando no castelo. "Nós temos que ir para a aula. Tenho certeza que você vai se tocar uma hora ou outra." _Como uma bola na cabeça,_ ele pensou, sentindo-se irritado por isso ter que ser tão complicado. _Por que eu não podia ter me envolvido com uma boa e quieta menina Lufa-Lufa? Ai Deus. Eu não pensei isso. Arrrgh._

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Mais tarde, Draco estava sentado à sua janela, assistindo ao time da Grifinória treinar. Não era a primeira vez que estava levantando a sobrancelha em surpresa. Harry estava fazendo seu time praticar manobras muito criativas. Aqueles movimentos com certeza iriam confundir o time adversário. Sorriu para si mesmo. Que pena que ele não planejava jogar mais pela Sonserina. Pena que ninguém avisaria eles.

Repentinamente uma sombra escureceu a janela. Draco pulou fora do caminho quando uma das várias corujas da casa Malfoy voou pela janela carregando um pequeno pacote. _Ah,_ ele pensou, _ou isso é muito insignificante para perturbar Lúcifer. . . ou muito importante para chamar a atenção utilizando a coruja pessoal de meu pai._ Apanhou o pacote, espantou a coruja para fora, e fechou a janela. Era um pacote irregular. Draco o virou em suas mãos e o carregou até sua mesa. Então, seu coração acelerou. Talvez, finalmente. . .

Cuidadosamente, ele abriu um lado do embrulho de papel e inclinou o pacote sobre sua mão. Um pequeno objeto prateado caiu brilhante em sua palma. Olhos esmeraldas brilharam para ele, parecendo verde-dourados na luz. Draco olhou dentro do pacote e não viu mais nada. Estava surpreso por não ter nenhuma mensagem incorporada na entrega. Abriu o pacote inteiro e puxou dois pedaços de papel que estavam dentro para observá-los. Nada. Draco deu de ombros e jogou os papéis no canto de sua escrivaninha, então pegou o anel, porque isso que o objeto era, e foi sentar na cadeira em frente ao fogo.

Draco revirou o anel vagarosamente em suas mãos, um sorriso cativado, e ao mesmo tempo calculado em seus lábios, enquanto observava a luz da lareira refletir luzes laranjas e vermelhas no metal polido. Sempre fora fascinado pela arte elegante no design desse anel. Ele era delicado, tão finamente detalhado, um dragão prateado perfeitamente esculpido que fazia um círculo, segurando a ponta de sua cauda entre os dentes. Asas deitavam em suas costas, cada escama e garra no corpo perfeitamente definidos, e os olhos eram feitos de esmeraldas. Esse anel era uma de suas possessões mais preciosas. Logo pertenceria a Harry.

Um arrepio excitante passou por ele com esse pensamento. Levantou o olhar e olhou dentro do fogo, lembrando-se dos eventos dessa manhã. Estivera tão certo, nessa manhã, que tinha arruinado tudo, que quase não conseguiu se forçar a descer para o café da manhã ou atender à aula. Quase tinha se desfeito quando ouviu Harry na aula de Poções, tentando ouvir o tom sarcástico que tinha certeza que estaria ali, e quando não esteve, e Harry falou ao invés com quieto orgulho no que Draco o havia ensinado, que Draco se sentiu horrivelmente próximo de lágrimas novamente. Mas isso o havia dado um pouco de esperança e coragem, e quando chegou a hora do almoço, ele finalmente conseguiu confrontar Harry.

Draco fechou os olhos e se inclinou em sua cadeira, sorrindo. _Deus. Harry. _Draco se sentiu prestes a desabar enquanto esperava no lago para que Harry o alcançasse, esperando como se sua vida se revolvesse às palavras que Harry iria dizer. Mas ao invés do tratamento ruim que esperava, Harry expulsou seus medos, tocou-lhe, abraçou-lhe e beijou-lhe, enchendo seu coração ansioso com confiança e segurança, e curou a ferida que sentia tão completamente dentro de si, com tanta habilidade e calma, que era ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e assustador. Harry tinha dito, _"Você_ _com certeza me tem nessa manhã,"_ e Draco soube, com uma certeza que raramente experimentava quanto a confiar e acreditar nas palavras de outra pessoa, que era verdade. Então Harry o beijou, disse com seus olhos e lábios e braços e respiração, _sou seu_, e daquele momento em diante Draco soube que pertencia a Harry totalmente, e Harry a ele, sem hesitação, sem passado, sem mais dúvidas. E então, oh Deus, aquele segundo beijo. . . Draco abraçou seus braços. Ele queria Harry inteiro, e queria se dar por inteiro também. _Essa noite_, ele pensou com outro arrepio, _essa noite farei exatamente isso._

Lembrou-se que Harry queria lhe contar algo – iria descobrir o que essa noite também – e ele reservou um pensamento rápido a Rony Weasley, imaginando como a conversa de Harry com o onipotente ruivo tinha ido. Ele quase desejou que Harry tivesse pedido pela sua presença. O olhar na cara de Weasley quando descobriu deve ter sido algo memorável. Mas ele não ligava para o que Weasley pensava, contanto que pudesse ser confiado para manter o segredo deles e ser discreto. O que importava era Harry. E os planos que Draco fizera.

Sim, ele planejava se dar por completo para Harry. Pensou novamente no anel que carregava. Tudo que ele tinha, sua vida, e todas as coisas que importavam mais nesse mundo, ele iria dar, inclusive esse anel. Mas não, ele sorriu, do jeito que o anel estava agora. Os olhos esmeraldas, é claro, lembravam-lhe dos olhos de Harry, mas de certa forma eles não seriam certos se esse anel fosse pertencer a Harry. Eles iriam parecer no máximo uma imitação barata, e diminuiriam a beleza do anel em comparação. E o verde e prateado eram cores Sonserinas, completamente inaceitável para Harry. Então, ele teria que mudar os olhos. Olhou para cima, pensando, e avistou o pequeno dragão do jogo de xadrez. Ele levantou uma pálida sobrancelha. Olhos rubis? Sim. Perfeito. Vermelho para Grifinória. Tudo que ele precisava então era um feitiço de transfiguração – Esmeralda para rubi. Guardou o anel no bolso ao se levantar, dirigindo-se para a biblioteca. Um feitiço assim não podia ser muito difícil de encontrar.

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

O treino de Quadribol correu muito bem naquela tarde. Harry estava muito orgulhoso do time da Grifinória desse ano. Eles tentaram várias novas manobras secretas as quais tinha certeza que iriam ajudar a vencer a Taça do campeonato esse ano. Estava andando de volta ao vestiário conversando animadamente com Seamus a respeito das chances deles quando uma garota pequena, com cabelo longo e loiro escuro começou a andar ao seu lado. Ela estava vestindo o uniforme escolar com o broche da Sonserina. _Ah droga. _Ele se esqueceu completamente do aviso de Draco.

"Olá, Harry," a garota disse, sorrindo para ele. "Posso falar com você um minuto? Em particular?"

Harry parou abruptamente no meio do caminho. "Hum," ele disse, corando furiosamente. Ele virou para olhar Seamus, para impedir que o outro garoto fosse embora, mas Seamus já estava se afastando com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

"Não se preocupe, Harry," ele disse, provocante. "Eu sei quando não me querem." Então ele se virou e correu o caminho de volta ao campo de Quadribol.

Harry se virou para a Sonserina, pronto para dar alguma desculpa e então tentar fugir na direção oposta, mas ela colocou uma mão no seu braço, e estava sendo educada demais para que ele cumprisse o plano. Respirou fundo. "Tá bom," ele disse. "Estou escutando."

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Rony estava descendo da arquibancada quando Seamus voltou correndo para o campo de Quadribol acenando loucamente. Rony não acompanhou Harry porque estava bravo – Hermione estava brava com ele. Ele relatou a conversa que teve com Harry no lago naquela tarde e ela o chamou de – bem. . . Rony encolheu. . . era melhor não repetir a palavra. Ele não estava entendendo nada. E não sabia se queria falar com Seamus no momento também. Mas Seamus estava gesticulando para que ele se apressasse e a curiosidade finalmente o fez acelerar o passo.

"Rony" Seamus disse sem fôlego, quando eles estavam mais próximos. "Venha logo! Você tem que ver isso! É Harry – ele está falando com uma garota. Acho que pode ser _a _garota."

Rony o olhou desconfiado. "Ela é uma Sonserina?"

Os olhos de Seamus arregalaram. "Sim! Como você sabia?" agarrou o braço de Rony e o puxou na direção do vestiário. "Vamos! Você devia ter visto a cara dele quando ela chegou. Ele ficou super vermelho."

Rony sorriu, sua irritação anterior esquecida. _Ah!_ Ele pensou, correndo atrás de Seamus. _Nós o pegamos agora, Harry!_

Os dois garotos correram o caminho, então pararam em um ponto que podiam ver Harry falando com a menina, sem estar próximos demais para chamar a atenção deles. Rony viu que Harry estava conversando com uma menina Sonserina muito bonita. _Ah! Harry disse que ela era bonita._

Ela estava com uma mão no braço dele e estava se inclinando para ouvir o que ela estava dizendo, pois ela estava falando muito suavemente. Rony não conseguia ouvir nem a voz dela, mas Harry estava sorrindo, afirmando com um gesto da cabeça, e então rindo. _E ele disse que ela era engraçada. _Harry respondeu algo com uma voz bem baixa e ela sorriu.

Seamus e Rony trocaram olhares conspirativos. Continuaram a assistir enquanto mais algumas palavras foram trocadas, então os dois se separaram, a garota fazendo o caminho de volta ao castelo, e Harry indo no sentido do vestiário. Eles escutaram Harry rindo novamente enquanto andava.

"É melhor eu ir me trocar também," Seamus sussurrou, "Mas não vou falar nada por enquanto. Vamos apanhá-lo no jantar."

"Certo," Rony sussurrou em resposta. Ele bateu amigavelmente nas costas de Seamus. "Bom trabalho. Ele não vai poder inventar desculpas para se escapar dessa vez!"

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Draco se apressou de volta para seu quarto com um livro empoeirado da biblioteca embaixo do braço. Tinha demorado mais do que esperava para encontrar algo a respeito de transfiguração de pedras preciosas. E o feitiço em si era mais complicado do que o esperado. Ele não tinha tempo para fazer nada agora além de esconder o livro e o anel na gaveta de sua escrivaninha. Teria que criar tempo amanhã para ficar sozinho, para trabalhar no feitiço. Ficou parado por um momento olhando ao redor do quarto. Tudo estava em ordem. Olhou para o tabuleiro de xadrez e sorriu. Ah, ele tinha grandes planos para essa noite! Uma envolvendo uma certa caixa no seu guarda-roupa. . . e a outra. . . bem, Harry tinha dito essa manhã que ele não queria ter ido embora ontem à noite, e Draco estava desejando ardentemente que ele _fosse_ ficar a noite inteira hoje. Seu segundo plano dependia disso.

Ele foi até a porta e estava prestes a sair, quando teve um repentino e frio pensamento. Ele correu até o banheiro, abriu seu armário de remédios e retirou uma jarra contendo uma poção azul. Se Harry fosse passar a noite, ele poderia abrir o armário, e Draco não podia deixar Harry ver isso. Ele pegou a jarra com a poção e a escondeu no fundo da prateleira mais alta de seu guarda-roupa, então respirando fundo e com um último olhar ao redor do quarto, ele desceu para jantar.

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Harry tomou uma ducha e se vestiu no vestiário para que pudesse ir direto para o quarto de Draco após o jantar. Ele até trouxe seus itens pessoais, convenientemente encolhidos e escondidos, no caso de ele não voltar para seu quarto essa noite. Finalmente era sexta à noite, então eles não teriam que fazer tarefas, e poderiam passar a noite inteira juntos – ou talvez, ele esperava, até a manhã inteira. Voltou para o castelo com Seamus de bom humor, ignorando deliberadamente os olhares que o outro menino estava lhe mandando. Harry estava certo do que Seamus achava que sabia, e estava enormemente entretido, mas não tinha intenção nenhuma de revelar isso para Seamus.

Quando eles entraram no Salão Principal, Harry viu, para sua surpresa, que eles estavam atrasados e que a janta já estava no fim. Evidentemente, demorou mais tomando banho e se arrumando do que pensara. A maioria dos estudantes já tinha se retirado, ou estavam se levantando nesse momento. Ele e Seamus se sentaram do outro lado de Rony e Hermione na mesa da Grifinória quase deserta. Rony tinha um braço ao redor de Hermione e estava sussurrando algo para ela quando eles se sentaram.

Hermione lançou um olhar exasperado para Rony, então balançou a cabeça. "Você não está nem morno," ela disse. Então ela se virou e sorriu para Harry, que estava sentado diretamente na frente dela. "Harry," ela disse, gesticulando na direção de Rony e Seamus, "Esses dois intrometidos acham que descobriram seu segredo, apesar de _um_ deles me prometer especificamente que _não_ iria te pentelhar com isso."

"Mas eu não posso evitar se vimos ele, Hermione," Rony protestou.

"Me viu o que?" Harry perguntou, sem preocupação, enquanto devorava seu jantar. Ele se permitiu um olhar rápido à mesa da Sonserina. Estava feliz por ver que Draco ainda estava lá, e por ver que o outro garoto estava comendo dessa vez.

"Nós vimos você conversando com aquela garota Sonserina," Seamus disse. "Fora do vestiário. Vai lá, Harry, desista. Não é ela que você está vendo?"

Harry riu. "Ah, você está falando da Natalia? Não, ela é só meu par para o Baile Anual. Não estou interessado nela."

"Falei," Hermione disse para Rony com orgulho.

Rony e Seamus trocaram idênticas expressões bobas e assustadas. "Seu. . . par?" Seamus quase gritou. "Mas, se ela _não_ é com quem você está saindo. . . Harry, está louco?"

Harry apenas deu de ombros.

"Isso é loucura!" Rony disse, forçando-se do seu choque momentâneo. "Depois do que me disse essa tarde – você está levando _outra_ pessoa para o Baile?"

"Bem," Harry disse, com um ar falso de inocência, "na verdade, espero poder ir com as duas pessoas."

Rony e Seamus o encararam em choque.

"Harry," Rony finalmente disse, como se estivesse explicando a coisa mais óbvia para uma pequena criança, "você não pode levar sua namorada para o Baile Anual junto com outra garota."

Harry deu uma mordida em sua galinha. "Eu não tenho uma 'namorada,'" ele disse.

"Do que está falando?" Rony gaguejou. "Você me disse que era sério – se apaixonando!"

"Eu estou. Apenas estou negando o termo 'namorada'. Você está se apressando à conclusões que não são. . . er. . . precisas."

Seamus rolou os olhos. "Tá bom, então você não conhece ela a tempo suficiente para chamá-la de namorada – você ainda não pode levar duas garotas para o Baile Anual! Você não acha que ela vai ficar brava quando descobrir que você andou beijando ela e então convidando outra pessoa pro Baile? Você vai estragar tudo antes mesmo de poder dizer _namorada_."

Na verdade, Harry pensou, Draco provavelmente _ia_ ficar bravo. Mas Harry estava esperando poder convencê-lo. Afinal de contas, Draco nem escutou o plano das meninas, e até Harry teve que admitir que era perfeito. Só Sonserinos mesmo para bolar um plano desses – certamente Draco iria apreciar assim que soubesse. "Bem, para começar," Harry disse para Seamus, sorrindo. "Natalia _me_ convidou para o Baile. E quanto à outra coisa, acho que vou arriscar."

Harry apanhou seu copo de suco de abóbora e estava dando um gole quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Hermione por baixo de seus óculos. Ela tinha aquele olhar de Eu-sei-a-resposta. Harry quase cuspiu suco por toda a mesa.

Seamus, nesse momento, e ignorante dessa troca, repentinamente sorriu e disse, "Ou talvez, é a palavra namora_da_ que está te incomodando, Harry. Talvez seja um namora_do_ que você tem."

Harry, ainda tentando lidar com o suco em sua boca, engoliu pelo lado errado e começou um ataque de tosse.

Rony olhou feio para Seamus. "Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Seamus, que coisa horrível de se dizer. Olhe o que você fez com ele."

Seamus bateu nas costas de Harry algumas vezes. "Está bem, Harry?"

Harry concordou quando o ataque de tosse parou. Voltou a olhar para Hermione. _Como que ela descobriu?_ Ela tinha uma mão na frente da boca e o estava observando com um olhar misturado de preocupação e hilaridade. Ele tinha certeza que ela só estava se contendo para não rir dele porque estava com medo que ele engasgasse. Ele olhou para a mesa Sonserina e viu para seu horror que Draco estava prestes a se levantar de sua mesa e vir até ele. Ele rapidamente balançou a cabeça, e viu para seu alívio que Draco relaxou.

Enquanto isso, Rony e Seamus tinham começado um argumento a respeito do comentário do último. "Eu só estava provocando ele porque ele provocou _a gente!"_ Seamus estava dizendo ardentemente. "E eu não vejo qual é o grande problema. Não há nada de errado em garotos gostando de garotos."

"Bem, Harry não é desse jeito," Rony protestou.

"E por que não o Harry?" Seamus retornou. "Eu só estava brincando antes, mas agora que penso bem, ele nunca se referiu à pessoa como 'ela'. E outra coisa – se _é_ uma garota, ela deve ser a menina mais agressiva que eu já vi. Quero dizer, Harry voltou com a camisa toda desabotoada – na primeira noite que estiveram juntos! Se me perguntar, isso parece muito os atos de um menino!"

Harry colocou a cabeça nas mãos, principalmente para não dar risada da percepção exata de Seamus, mas também porque estava se sentindo culpado. Provocá-los tinha sido divertido, mas ele certamente não queria iniciar uma briga. E, ele reconheceu, realmente não gostava de manter segredos de seus amigos. Escutou mais uma rodada de "Ele não é!" – "E por que não?" e pensou, _vou ter que contar agora._ Respirou fundo. _Certo, vou contar de uma vez._

"Tá bom, chega!" A voz de Hermione quebrou o argumento. "Meninos, deixem-no em paz, por favor? Se ele quer manter um pouco de privacidade para variar, por que é tão difícil para vocês dois entenderem?"

Harry levantou a cabeça com o silêncio resultante e lançou um olhar grato à Hermione.

"Desculpa, Harry," Rony e Seamus murmuraram. Eles ainda estavam franzindo um para o outro.

Uma trégua silenciosa relutantemente pairou sobre o grupo enquanto eles continuavam com sua refeição. Harry viu Draco se levantar e deixar o Salão Principal, mas forçou seus olhos a não o acompanhar. Terminou seu jantar o mais rápido que conseguiu sem parecer estar com pressa. Seria mais seguro, ele pensou, esperar um pouco antes de sair também. O Salão Principal estava quase vazio, e isso significava que eram menores as chances de encontrar um estudante nos corredores enquanto fazia o caminho até o quarto de Draco.

Olhou para Rony e Seamus, então sorriu levemente. Eles ainda estavam se olhando como se o argumento fosse começar novamente – apenas a presença de Hermione servindo como impedimento. Harry olhou para Hermione. Ela olhou para ele, aquele olhar sabido ainda em seus olhos. Ele estava morrendo para perguntar se ela sabia sobre Draco. Mas é claro que ele não podia agora.

Nesse momento, Dean e Neville entraram e se sentaram. Dean cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar pontiagudo para Seamus. "E onde você estava, se me permite perguntar?" ele disse, aborrecido. "Nós quase perdemos o jantar, esperando por você."

Neville se inclinou para frente por cima da mesa para adicionar, "nós estivemos trabalhando naquele projeto de Herbologia a tarde inteira. Você disse que viria ajudar depois do treino de Quadribol."

Seamus bateu as mãos nos lados de sua cabeça, sua boca aberta. "Ah, que inferno, galera," ele exclamou. "Eu esqueci completamente! Olha, eu prometo que vou compensar vocês. Vou trabalhar nele o dia inteiro amanhã." Então seus olhos escorregaram para Harry e ele sorriu travessamente. "Mas," ele disse em um tom baixo e conspirativo, inclinando-se mais perto de Dean e Neville, "esperem até eu contar _porque _eu esqueci!"

Harry achou que essa era a hora certa de escapar. Nesse momento. Ele se levantou da mesa e andou até a porta. "Tenho que ir agora," ele anunciou, cortando Seamus sem olhar para ninguém. "Não esperem por mim!" ele adicionou com um sorriso, então se dirigiu à saída.

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Harry tinha andado apenas uma pequena parcela do corredor, e estava se parabenizando pela escapada, quando ouviu seu nome.

"Harry?" a voz suave o chamou. _Hermione_. Harry parou e se virou, permitindo que ela o alcançasse.

"Acho que posso deduzir da sua reação lá, que eu estava certa acerca de quem você está vendo," ela disse, vindo a ficar face a face com ele.

"Você estava certa," Harry disse. "Mas como? Como você descobriu?"

"É elementar, meu caro," ela disse, com um sorriso satisfatório. "Eu vi o tabuleiro de xadrez no quarto de Draco quando eu fui lá ontem à tarde. Você disse a Rony que estava jogando xadrez com alguém de outra casa, mas ninguém na Lufa-Lufa ou na Corvinal tinham visto você. E eu também percebi que você e Draco estavam agindo diferente um com o outro ontem de manhã fora da sala de Poções." Ela pausou, então repentinamente séria, adicionou, "Eu pensei na época, que vocês finalmente tinham dado uma trégua, mas. . . você realmente quis dizer aquilo – o que Rony comentou nessa tarde – sobre se apaixonar?"

"Sim," Harry disse, ficando tenso com a perspectiva de outra cena como a com Rony mais cedo. "Eu falei sério."

"Mas, Harry. Com Draco? Como?" Ela olhou para ele, preocupação e incredulidade em seus olhos castanhos. "Vocês dois se odeiam desde o primeiro ano, e até ontem, eu pensei que você mantinha esses sentimentos. Como isso pôde mudar tão rápido?"

"A gente não se odiava, Hermione," Harry disse com animação. "Não de verdade."

Ela parecia continuar em dúvida. "Era o que parecia, Harry."

"Eu sei," ele disse, dando de ombros. "Até eu acreditava que sim. Mas. . . noite passada nós conversamos durante horas, sobre tudo, e. . . Deus, Hermione, vai parecer idiota, mas. . . parece que ele estava sempre bravo comigo porque ele estava terrivelmente machucado porque eu não gostava dele, porque ele gostava de mim, e eu estava sempre bravo com ele porque ele continuava a agir como um babaca e eu não podia gostar dele, mas eu queria. E esse tempo todo teve essa atração intensa entre nós que eu não entendia e que ficava colocando lenha no fogo." Harry pausou, então continuou mais hesitantemente. "Ele mudou, Hermione. Noite passada, ele me explicou muitas coisas, e eu não posso. . . continuar a culpá-lo. . . por tudo que ele fez no passado. . . isso não importa mais para mim."

Hermione concordou pensativamente, então sorriu para Harry. "Acho que isso faz sentido, de um jeito estranho. Explica porque vocês estavam sempre tão bravos um com o outro, mas não conseguiam deixar o outro em paz. Mas o que aconteceu, Harry?" ela perguntou. "O que trouxe vocês juntos para começar?"

"Ele me beijou," Harry disse suavemente, com um sorriso envergonhado. "E depois eu percebi que ele estava sério, e não planejando uma brincadeira para me humilhar, eu. . . bem, eu não consegui parar de querer beijá-lo também. . . então eu beijei."

"Uau," Hermione disse. "Ele simplesmente veio até você e o _beijou_! Isso é. . . uau. . . tão incrível."

Harry balançou a cabeça, surpreso. "É isso que você tem a dizer?" ele perguntou. "Eu esperava que você fosse ficar chocada – e brava. Quero dizer, foi um choque para _mim_!"

Hermione riu. "Bem," ela disse, "não sei ainda se acredito em tudo isso. Ainda não tive a chance de ver vocês dois. . . juntos. E eu não estou brava porque andei falando bastante com Draco desde que o ano começou. Eu vi a mudança nele. Não disse nada para você e Rony porque achei que _vocês _iam ficar chateados. Na verdade, quando eu ouvi que ele tinha sido eleito Monitor, estava temendo ter que ir falar com ele, mas então ficou claro muito cedo que tinha algo de diferente nele. Você sabe que ele devia ter sido Monitor Chefe esse ano, não sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei," Harry disse, infeliz, pensando que parte da culpa por isso não ter acontecido era dele.

"Eu queria que ele tivesse sido. Ele é tão esperto, Harry. Ele me ajudou a resolver vários problemas dificílimos, e com muita educação, ainda. Mas mesmo ele tendo mudado, Harry, eu. . . eu espero que não se importe se eu disser isso. . . eu apenas pondero se isso é bom para você. Quero dizer, acho que você precisa de alguém mais. . . amável. Ele sempre parece tão distante e. . . bem. . . frio. Ultimamente, tem vezes que ele apenas parece triste. Eu acho que nunca o vi sorrir. Na verdade, ontem de manhã, fora da sala de Poções quando vocês dois estavam dando sorrisinhos um para o outro foi o mais perto que eu já vi." Ela pausou, então pareceu pensativa, e colocou a mão no braço de Harry. "Pensando bem, isso é o mais perto que eu vi _você _sorrir em muito tempo," ela disse, uma luz gentil em seus olhos. "Rony está certo. Você realmente parece estar mais feliz nesses últimos dias."

"Eu estou," Harry disse, sorrindo para ela. "E você está certa a respeito de Draco. Ele andou triste. . . e isso pode ter sido parcialmente minha culpa. Mas ah, Hermione, ele _pode _sorrir. Quase faz meu coração parar quando ele sorri. Eu não rio tanto, ou fico tão sério, ou me sinto tão. . ." Ele corou um pouco, continuando com uma voz mais suave, ". . . tão profundamente afetado. . . por ninguém. . . como nesses dois últimos dias com ele. Eu realmente quero que isso dê certo."

"Mas Harry, você tem certeza que podemos confiar nele, agora? E o pai dele?"

"Eu não sei o que vai acontecer com o pai dele," Harry disse, quietamente. "Mas sim, eu confio no Draco agora."

"Então tá," Hermione disse, como se tomando uma decisão naquele instante. "Nunca pensei que iria dizer isso a respeito de Draco Malfoy, mas, Harry, se você tem certeza, então tem todo meu apoio."

Harry deu um passo à frente e agarrou sua amiga em um abraço de urso. "Deus, Hermione," ele disse. "Você não tem idéia de como estou feliz em te ouvir dizer isso."

"Hmm," Hermione disse, dando tapinhas em suas costas. "Infelizmente Rony não vai ser tão fácil."

Harry a libertou do abraço e suspirou. "Eu não sei o que fazer a respeito disso. Eu realmente tentei contar essa tarde. Na verdade, eu contei para ele – pelo menos eu disse que realmente gostava de Draco. Mas ele simplesmente _não _escutava."

"Você vai ter que contar de forma direta, Harry," ela disse firmemente, "Ele não vai descobrir sozinho por causa de algumas dicas – não importa quão óbvias. Ele não é assim."

Harry correu uma mão por seu cabelo desarrumado. "Eu só esperava conseguir conquistá-lo aos poucos – fazê-lo aceitar Draco como meu amigo primeiro, mas ele se recusou a levar a sério. Ele ficava dizendo coisas como, 'Isso é loucura, Harry.'"

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. "Sim, e se ele disser isso para _mim _mais uma vez, vou enfeitiçar a boca dele para ficar calada o resto do dia."

Harry riu.

Hermione olhou para ele e sorriu. "É tão bom ouvir você rindo de novo," ela disse. "E não se preocupe. Ele vai estourar, gritar, e agir como um retardado por alguns dias, mas ele vai aceitar eventualmente. Ele não terá escolha. Ele te ama, Harry, mas ele nunca vai dizer desse jeito. Se você está feliz, ele não conseguirá ser contra por muito tempo."

Harry a deu outro abraço. "Obrigado," ele disse sinceramente. "Sinto-me muito melhor sabendo que _você _não está brava. Vou tentar contar de novo amanhã." Ele a segurou por um longo momento, seus olhos fechados, percebendo como era diferente da sensação de segurar Draco. Ela era quase uma cabeça menor que ele, e sentia pouco substancial em seus braços. Draco e eles eram mais ou menos da mesma altura e estrutura. Harry percebeu como gostava de olhar diretamente nos olhos de Draco, e Draco nos seus braços era, oh Deus, com certeza muito substancial. Ele amava o jeito como os corpos deles se alinhavam perfeitamente juntos, como era tão perfeito –

Alguém limpou a garganta quase no ouvido de Harry. "Eu me pergunto," disse uma voz baixa, enquanto Harry e Hermione se separavam, "se o Weasley sabe disso, Granger?"

Harry olhou diretamente em olhos cinza irritados. "Deus, Draco," ele suspirou. "Você precisa assustar as pessoas?"

"Não sou _eu_ assustando por aqui." Draco olhou para Hermione com ressentimento.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. "Nós estávamos conversando sobre _você," _ela disse.

Harry riu. "E eu estava pensando em você o tempo todo."

Draco voltou a olhar para Harry e seus olhos suavizaram bastante.

"Ela sabe," Harry disse. "Sobre nós."

"Isso não é uma surpresa, já que você contou ao Weasley nessa tarde."

"Bem," Harry disse com uma careta. "Na verdade, não contei. Hermione descobriu sozinha."

"Hmm," Draco disse, virando seu olhar para Hermione. "Isso não é uma surpresa também. O que _é_ surpreendente é que ninguém está gritando."

"E é por isso que eu estava abraçando-a," Harry disse. "Ela acabou de dizer que temos o apoio dela."

Draco cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não tenho que abraçá-la também, não é?" ele perguntou, como se a idéia fosse abominável, mas o calor em seus olhos e o canto de sua boca que estava virando em um pequeno e fofo sorriso apontaram a mentira em seu tom.

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Hermione olhou para Draco e ficou surpresa com a afeição que viu flutuando em seus olhos. Sua atitude ainda era uma mistura de compostura inabalável e afastamento frio, mas o pequeno sorriso e o olhar que portava agora era algo que nunca tinha visto ali antes. Ela sentiu uma repentina, quase irresistível vontade de sorrir ridiculamente para o garoto. Ela se sentiu um pouco decepcionada quando ele virou para olhar para Harry. Deus, Draco Malfoy tinha presença. Ela tinha que confessar isso. Harry tinha também. Eles eram parecidos nesse sentido, ambos conseguindo atrair atenção apenas com um olhar ou uma palavra.

Ela os observou agora, enquanto eles se encaravam, na posição que os já vira tantas vezes prontos para brigar, com raiva e ódio brilhando em seus olhos, ela teve que recuperar o fôlego com o que viu agora. Ah, as faíscas estavam voando. O contato visual entre eles era elétrico. Draco não estava mais parecendo frio e afastado, e Harry estava corado, sua atenção completamente no Sonserino. Eles se aproximaram, as mãos se entrelaçando.

Hermione percebeu que para os dois garotos que estavam a um mero passo de distância dela, ela tinha simplesmente deixado de existir. E ela sabia de mais uma coisa também. Quase todas as meninas em Hogwarts ficariam arrasadas. Os dois garotos mais desejados da escola se apaixonaram um pelo outro. Seria um desapontamento chocante e amargo.

"Eu vim procurar você," Draco disse suavemente, levantando sua mão livre para arrumar gentilmente os óculos de Harry, "para dizer que você não pode vir até meu quarto agora. A não ser que você esteja com aquela Capa da Invisibilidade."

"Eu a tenho," Harry disse, procurando com uma mão em seus bolsos. "Em algum lugar. Eu a encolhi." Finalmente, ele retirou uma capa, atualmente do tamanho de um pequeno lenço, e então retirou a mão da de Draco para puxar sua varinha. "_Engorgio,"_ ele disse, e a capa retornou ao seu tamanho original. "Então, por que preciso disso?" ele perguntou.

Draco fez uma cara agravada. "Porque o Vicente trancou o Greg para fora do quarto deles, por algum motivo. Mas agora Greg está sentado nas escadas, e Pansy está sentada lá com ele agindo como a melhor amiga há muito tempo perdida."

Harry riu. "Ele sempre pode se aproveitar da Torre de Astronomia depois."

"Ele é muito estúpido para saber disso," Draco disse, soltando um sorriso. "Eu acho que ele realmente _gosta_ de Pansy."

Harry rolou os olhos. "Ah, Deus," ele disse, então jogou a capa por cima da cabeça.

Draco virou para encarar Hermione quando Harry desapareceu embaixo da Capa. "Obrigado," ele disse simplesmente. "Eu não esperava isso."

Hermione estava prestes a responder, quando repentinamente Harry reapareceu por um segundo logo atrás de Draco. Ela apanhou rapidamente a expressão surpresa de Draco, e então os dois garotos desapareceram quando Harry arrastou Draco para baixo da capa também. Ela ouviu um farfalhar e então um sussurro amável. Alguma coisa como, "Te peguei agora M-F." _Isso foi Harry?_ E uma risada baixa e sensual. _Draco?_ Houve um longo momento de silêncio, então algo que parecia uma mistura de um suspiro contente e um murmúrio leve de prazer. Hermione não conseguiu distinguir que voz fez cada som, e então teve outro som baixo. A cara de Hermione ficou vermelha. Não havia erro no barulho de um beijo finalizado.

"Você está bem agora?" Draco perguntou com uma voz amável e provocante. "Não tossiu nenhum órgão vital, cérebro, ou qualquer outra parte corporal insubstituível, não é, M-C?"

A mandíbula de Hermione caiu em surpresa. Era óbvio que estivera errada a respeito de Draco. Ele não estava agindo frio e sem sentimentos, ou pelo menos não com Harry. Ela ouviu a risada quieta de Harry.

"Não, estou bem," ele disse. "Apenas engoli suco pelo lado errado."

O som de outro beijo fez suas bochechas queimarem. Houve um segundo de silêncio e então ela ouviu os dois garotos rirem.

"Ah, você devia ver sua cara agora, Hermione," Harry disse, rindo.

"Sim, você devia fechar a boca, Granger," Draco adicionou, "antes que morcegos decidam viver aí dentro."

"Ai! Harry, cuidado com meu pé!" Draco exclamou.

"Ah, era seu pé?" Harry perguntou, rindo novamente.

Ela ouviu Draco rir em resposta. "Você sabe muito bem que sim," ele disse, seu tom bem mais entretido do que irritado. Teve mais sons de movimento e risada, então um urgente "shhh," seguido de um silêncio abrupto.

No silêncio, Hermione ouviu passos. Ela se virou bem quando Rony a alcançou. "Hermione?" ele perguntou hesitantemente. "Por que está parada aqui sozinha?"

Hermione ia dizer que não estava sozinha quando percebeu que, é claro, certamente parecia que ela estava. E ela não podia dizer isso a ele sem causar vários problemas. "Eu só estava. . . conversando com Harry," ela disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Tentando dar apoio sem o pentelhar como você e Seamus andam fazendo."

"Ah," Rony disse, uma expressão de muito remorso em seu rosto. "Por favor, não fique brava comigo, Hermione. Eu sei que devia ter deixado o Harry em paz, mas. . . não consigo evitar. Tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo com ele e essa garota que ele está vendo – eu acho que Malfoy também está envolvido com ela de alguma forma, e estou preocupado. Eu só não quero que ele se machuque. . . e. . . amor, por favor não fique brava comigo. Não consigo suportar."

Hermione olhou nos olhos azuis implorando a ela e cedeu. Ela não poderia possivelmente ficar brava com ele por muito tempo. A lealdade infalível dele com as pessoas de quem gostava, mesmo quando tomava um caminho errado não intencionalmente, era uma das coisas que ela mais amava nele. "Não estou brava," ela disse suavemente. "E ninguém quer que Harry se machuque, mas nós não podemos interferir nas escolhas dele." Ela ignorou o que Rony disse sobre a garota – _ela _não ia ser a primeira a contar que não havia uma garota. "Tente se lembrar que _você _pode machucá-lo," ela continuou, "se você se recusar a apoiá-lo nisso. E convenhamos, não há nada que possa ser feito a respeito agora, a não ser aceitar. Harry já está profundamente envolvido. . . na verdade, parece que os dois estão."

Rony suspirou. "Então, você viu os dois juntos? Estava certa a respeito de quem era?"

"Sim," ela disse. "E sim, estava certa."

"Não é ruim, é? Harry disse que eu não iria gostar."

Hermione cruzou os braços e tentou parecer severa, mas não conseguiu muito. A incrível, e de alguma maneira intensamente encantadora imagem de Harry e Draco segurando mãos, olhando nos olhos um do outro como se ninguém mais existisse no mundo, ficava correndo por sua mente. "_Não _é ruim," ela disse com convicção. "Na verdade, eu acho que isso pode ser muito bom – para os dois." _Assim que todos se recuperarem do choque, claro_, ela adicionou silenciosamente. "Mas é tão. . . chocante. . . quero dizer. . . é incrível. . ." _Deus, eles tinham sido tão. . .tão. . .carinhosos um com o outro! Sim_, ela pensou, _não tem outra palavra para descrever._ Ainda havia aquela grande intensidade entre eles – que não mudou. Isso sempre esteve ali, ela percebeu então, sempre. Mas eles estavam a expressando e respondendo a ela agora de uma maneira que ela nunca teria imaginado. Era de se tirar o fôlego. "Ah, Rony," ela disse, quebrando em um sorriso, finalmente sucumbindo diante dos fatos, "você devia ter visto. . . é incrível e chocante tudo ao mesmo tempo. Porque essa é a última pessoa que imaginaríamos Harry namorando."

Houve uma quieta, mas distinta tosse insultada no ar diretamente atrás de Hermione.

_Ai meu Deus!_ As bochechas de Hermione ficaram rosa. Ela tinha esquecido por um segundo que Harry e Draco ainda estavam atrás dela.

Rony levantou a cabeça, mas então pareceu ignorar o som sem explicação. "Bem, seja lá quem for, Harry está mais feliz," ele disse. "Isso com certeza é bom." Então ele deu um passo à frente e colocou os braços ao redor de Hermione. "E _eu_ estou muito feliz com você," ele disse, sorrindo por um momento antes de descer para beijá-la.

"Rony," ela sussurrou urgentemente, segurando-o. "Aqui não!"

Ele apenas sorriu. "Por que não? Ninguém vai nos ver. Não tem ninguém sequer _perto_ daqui agora."

E Hermione foi apanhada por um doce beijo que após alguns segundos se transformou em algo bem mais intenso.

Repentinamente, Hermione e Rony se viram rodeados por um horrível som de gemidos. E embaixo daquele som terrível tinha. . . risinhos?

Os dois se separaram.

"Que merda foi essa?" Rony disse, surpreso, quando o barulho parou repentinamente.

"Er. . . fantasmas!" Hermione disse rapidamente. "Vamos!" Ela agarrou o braço de Rony. "Vamos sair daqui. Nós podemos ir para o meu quarto."

Rony permitiu que ela o puxasse, apesar de continuar olhando para trás por um momento na direção no corredor vazio e agora silencioso.

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Quando estavam completamente fora de vista, Draco saiu debaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade. "Ai. Meu. Deus," ele murmurou. "Eu _não _precisava ver _aquilo_!" Ele ouviu Harry rir do seu lado e sorriu. Estendeu sua mão a qual foi invisivelmente agarrada. "Pronto para encarar as escadas?" ele perguntou para o ar ao seu lado.

"Quando você estiver," foi a resposta sussurrada, e o aperto na sua mão ficou mais forte.

"Certo então," Draco disse. "Fique próximo." Ele caminhou até a Torre da Sonserina com Harry o seguindo na Capa da Invisibilidade. Eles subiram dois andares das escapas estreitas sem nenhum incidente, então no terceiro andar, Draco parou e com um último aperto, soltou a mão de Harry. Gregório Goyle estava sentado no último degrau, a cabeça em suas mãos, com Pansy praticamente deitada em cima dele. Juntos, eles bloqueavam a escada completamente. Draco sentiu Harry se encostar-se a ele, uma pressão quente em suas costas, e sentiu a respiração em sua orelha quando Harry olhou por cima de seu ombro. Então sentiu Harry se afastar, fora do caminho, uma mão coberta passando suavemente pelo braço de Draco enquanto ia. Draco suprimiu um arrepio com o toque invisível, então virou sua atenção para as duas obstruções Sonserinas no seu caminho. Fixou Greg com um olhar frio. "Por que Vin te trancou para fora?" ele perguntou com um pouco de impaciência se mostrando em sua voz.

Quando Greg não respondeu, Pansy deu de ombros e respondeu no lugar dele. "Estive perguntando a mesma coisa há meia hora, mas ele não quer falar."

Draco cruzou os braços e lançou aos dois um olhar sinistro. "Então se mexam," ele comandou quietamente. "Quero ir para o meu quarto."

Greg apenas gemeu tristemente e tentou se apertar na parede, o que não fez diferença nenhuma em relação ao espaço na escada.

Draco rolou os olhos quando Pansy deu uma palmada nas costas de Greg. Ele tinha que dar crédito a Greg. O garoto estava tirando o máximo de proveito da situação. "Pansy," ele disse severamente. "Levante-se. Eu só quero passar, e então vocês podem voltar a se pegar."

Pansy lançou a Draco um olhar raivoso. "Estou sendo uma amiga, o que é mais que você está fazendo. Você é nosso Monitor. Por que _você _não faz algo? Poderia pelo menos conversar com Vin."

Draco jogou o cabelo para trás. "E por que eu faria isso? Eles são grandinhos. Eu não preciso me envolver toda vez que eles têm uma briga estúpida." Deu um passo à frente e estendeu uma mão para ela. "Pansy, vamos. Eu vivi com eles por seis anos. Acredite, isso provavelmente é algo bem idiota."

"_Não_ é idiota," Goyle disse, falando pela primeira vez.

"Ah! Viu," Pansy disse. Ela cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar desafiador para Draco.

"Como se ele fosse saber que não é idiota," Draco murmurou baixinho, completamente perdendo o pouco de paciência que tinha. "Tá bom!" ele disse alto. Andou até a porta e bateu com força nela. "Vin!" ele gritou. "Abra essa porta agora!"

Uma voz veio do outro lado e disse, "quem está aí?"

"É o Draco, seu imbecil! Abra a porta!" A porta se abriu uma fresta. Draco escancarou a porta, agarrou um Vicente muito surpreso pela camisa e o arrastou até o lado de fora. "Você," Draco disse com uma voz baixa e com um tom de não-vou-mais-aguentar-baboseiras, "vai me dizer que maldição está acontecendo, para que eu possa voltar para o meu quarto."

Crabbe se virou e apontou para Goyle com uma expressão acusatória e raivosa. "Ele escondeu Snooky e não quer me dizer onde ele está. Então eu o tranquei para fora e disse que ele não pode voltar até que me devolvesse."

Os olhos de Draco foram para o teto, então ele virou para Goyle, incrédulo. "Você pegou Snooky!" ele disse. "Está louco?" Olhou feio para Greg por mais um momento, então se virou para Crabbe e colocou um braço ao redor do grande menino. "Pronto, pronto, não se preocupe," ele disse em uma voz baixa e confiante, enquanto acompanhava Crabbe até a porta. "Vá lá para dentro e relaxe. Eu farei Greg devolver seu Snooky."

Depois que Crabbe desapareceu dentro do quarto, Draco se virou para Goyle e lhe lançou um olhar de desgosto. "Isso foi baixo," ele disse, "até para um Sonserino. O que te interessa se ele tem aquele estúpido ursinho?"

"Ah, Draco," Goyle gemeu. "Estava ficando nojento. Está sujo e ele. . . ugh. . . beija aquilo todas as noites. Me dá calafrios."

Draco continuou olhando feio. "Tá bom," ele disse, com a voz mais baixa. "Eu não queria fazer isso, mas acho que terei que contar a verdade sobre aquele brinquedo dele. Mas primeiro você terá que jurar que nunca vai contar a ele que sabe." Ele lançou um olhar severo a Greg e Pansy e eles concordaram. "_Eu _só sei disso porque escutei a mãe dele conversando com a minha mãe quando éramos pequenos. Aquele ursinho. . . ou seja lá o que for. . . tem um feitiço anti-transfiguração nele. Se ele não dorme com ele todas as noites, pode voltar a ter ataques de Animago. A mãe dele disse que ele começou a ter esses ataques quando ele era um bebê, que estava se transformando em algum tipo de monstro horrível enquanto dormia. Aquele ursinho pode ser nojento, mas eu diria que é melhor do que acordar com um tentáculo em volta da sua garganta." Draco se inclinou mais perto de Greg e sussurrou, "Eu ouvi elas dizerem que ele acidentalmente matou um dos elfos-domésticos assim – e ele tinha cinco anos de idade."

Greg engoliu seco e ficou um pouco verde. Levantou-se e contornou Draco. "Eu. . . er. . . acho que vou devolvê-lo agora mesmo," ele disse, e correu para seu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Draco rolou os olhos. "Finalmente," ele disse. Então ele se virou para Pansy e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Pronto, fiz alguma coisa. Posso subir agora?"

Pansy pulou até Draco, parecendo apreensiva. "Greg vai ficar bem – quero dizer, sozinho lá com Vin a noite inteira?" Então ela franziu as sobrancelhas de maneira suspeita quando Draco começou a rir. "Aquela história não era verdadeira, não é, Draco?"

"Não," Draco disse, olhando para ela com divertimento frio, "é claro que não. Ela foi, no entanto, brilhantemente eficiente. Fez com que Greg voltasse ao quarto, você sair das escadas, _e _Vin consegue pegar Snooky de volta." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu disse que seria alguma coisa idiota."

Ela sorriu para ele sedutoramente. "Ah, eu sabia o tempo todo. E você estava certo. Como é comum."

"Como sempre," ele disse, andando para contorná-la. Ele não sabia onde Harry estava, mas com certeza ele deveria estar pronto para seguir agora que Pansy não estava mais nas escadas.

Mas Pansy deu um passo para o lado rapidamente e bloqueou seu caminho novamente. Ela riu, flertando. "Não vou deixar você ir por enquanto," ela disse naquele tom pingando de açúcar. "Não até que você concorde em ir ao Baile Anual comigo."

Draco congelou onde estava, enojado com aquele risinho revoltante. _Oh Deus_, ele pensou, _não isso de novo. Por que não podemos apenas ir até o quarto em paz?_ Deu um passo para longe dela, e cruzou os braços. "Não," ele disse firmemente. "Já te disse que não." Ele deu mais um passo quando ela veio em sua direção. "Pansy, estou falando sério. Não vou com você." Deu outro passo. "Não começa," ele disse, um tom de verdadeiro pânico em sua voz quando ela se aproximou ainda mais. "Você sabe que eu odeio isso."

"Eu sei que você não está falando sério," ela disse, então ela se jogou em Draco e colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

"Ei!" Draco gritou. Ele pegou os braços dela e tentou retirá-la, mas ela estava agarrada nele como uma macaca.

Um segundo depois, no entanto, sem aviso, Pansy soltou um grito estridente e colou ainda mais em Draco. "Draco!" ela disse, agarrando-se nele com toda sua força. "O que é _aquilo_?"

"Pare de me agarrar!" Draco disse. "Você vai arruinar minha camisa! Eu não faço idéia do que está falando."

"Lá! Olha! No chão!" A voz dela estava ficando irritantemente aguda. "Não está vendo?"

"Como posso ver algo com _você _em cima de mim?" ele demandou, ficando cada vez mais irritado e envergonhado. _Ah que droga,_ ele pensou. _O que Harry vai pensar disso?_ Mas então Draco olhou para o chão, e teve que segurar a vontade de cair rindo no chão. Bem no meio da escada, de pé nos dedos, estava. . . uma mão! Ele abaixou a cabeça para esconder seu sorriso, mas o olhar de Pansy estava grudado naquela mão e com certeza não viu sua reação. Levou um segundo para que controlasse sua expressão, então ele voltou a olhar para cima com um olhar aperfeiçoado de total desinteresse, balançou a cabeça tentando retirar o cabelo dos olhos. "Não," ele disse, com uma voz contida, tentando parecer entediado. "Não vejo nada. O que essa _coisa_ parece?"

"É uma mão!" ela gritou. "Uma mão sem corpo! Parada bem ali!"

"Ah, qual é Pansy," ele disse, ficando realmente irritado com os gritos nos seus ouvidos. "Controle-se, vai. Não tem nada ali!"

Repentinamente a mão se moveu. Ela rastejou até Pansy, correndo no chão com seus dedos aracnídeos.

Pansy gritou e tentou escalar Draco. "Ah Deus, Draco, faça alguma coisa!" ela chorou. "Pisa nela! Mate-a! Não deixe que me toque!"

"Gaaaah!" Draco pensou por um momento que ela fosse o enforcar. "Sai de mim!" ele gritou, tentando retirar os braços dela, ou pelo menos soltar um pouco para que conseguisse respirar. "Você ficou louca?"

A mão parou a mais ou menos meio metro do sapato de Pansy. Ela ficou ali, balançando, como se preparada para atacar.

Draco agarrou com força os ombros trêmulos de Pansy e finalmente conseguiu retirá-la dele. Então ele a chacoalhou levemente. Ela parecia ter congelado de medo. "Pansy!" ele disse com voz alta. "Escute! Não é real! Seja lá o que está vendo – não tem nada ali."

Ela olhou rapidamente para ele, então voltou a olhar instantaneamente para o chão. "Mas eu estou vendo," ela gemeu. "Bem ali."

"E eu estou dizendo que não tem nada ali," Draco disse.

"Tem certeza?" ela perguntou incerta, sua voz falhando.

"É claro," ele respondeu serenamente. "Não estou sempre certo? Aposto que se você tentar tocar nela, seu pé vai atravessá-la."

Pansy parecia extremamente cética. "Ah, não. Você toca primeiro."

Draco suspirou dramaticamente. "Eu nem consigo vê-la. Como vou tocá-la?"

Pansy olhou para baixo. O canto de seu sapato se moveu vagarosamente na direção da mão.

A mão pulou nela! Pansy gritou quando dedos frios agarraram seu tornozelo. Eles eram frios, muito sólidos e indubitavelmente reais. Ela desesperadamente tentou se soltar de Draco, mas por alguns segundos ele a segurou firmemente. "Solte-me!" ela gritou. Ele soltou, e a mão fez o mesmo. Pansy quase caiu para trás, braços rodopiando freneticamente, então ela se virou e correu escadas acima. Eles ouviram um bater de porta um momento depois.

"Vamos," Draco disse, segurando a mão que agora estava flutuando no ar. Os meninos correram, como se todas as criaturas do inferno estivessem atrás deles, as escadas acima para o quarto de Draco e trancaram a porta atrás deles. Draco se jogou contra a porta fechada e sentiu uma presença invisível ao seu lado fazer o mesmo. Então Harry retirou a Capa da Invisibilidade, e Draco se virou para ele, caindo em seus braços. "Deus, Harry," ele disse com um calafrio, "isso foi horrível. Sinto-me abusado."

…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

"Você está bem," Harry disse, massageando as costas de Draco. "Está comigo agora." Após um momento, ele alcançou e passou a mão pelo cabelo na nuca de Draco. Ele sentiu o loiro se arrepiar.

Draco se afastou um pouco e começou a rir. "Suas mãos estão super geladas," ele disse. "Entendo porque Pansy gritou."

Os olhos deles se encontraram e ambos desataram às gargalhadas. Draco deixou sua testa cair no ombro de Harry, e eles ficaram parados assim, segurando-se, rindo sem parar por vários minutos.

"Aquilo foi brilhante!" Draco finalmente disse, quando conseguiu falar novamente. "Muito engraçado." Ele levantou sua cabeça, balançou-a para retirar o cabelo dos olhos, e sorriu para Harry. "A Mão Sem Corpo!" ele riu. "E, oh, Deus, a cara dela! Foi quase melhor que a cara de Snape." Ainda rindo, ele massageou a ponta da Capa da Invisibilidade que estava jogado sobre o ombro de Harry. "Nós podíamos nos encrencar bastante com isso, sabe," ele disse com um sorriso e um brilho travesso em seus olhos.

"Sim, definitivamente podíamos," Harry disse, sorrindo também.

Draco riu novamente, então empurrou Harry contra a porta e o beijou profundamente. "Você vive me surpreendendo Harry," ele disse entre beijos. "Quando me imaginei com você – " Beijo. "Eu nunca pensei – " Beijo. "Que seria – " Longo beijo. "Tão – " Beijo. "Divertido."

"Você não sabia – " Harry murmurou, sentindo-se um pouco tonto, enquanto os beijou eram trilhados pelo seu pescoço. " – que as minhas iniciais significam _Harry Peralta?"_ Ele inclinou a cabeça na porta atrás dele, olhos fechados, então sorriu ao ouvir a risada baixa de Draco.

"E eu, todos esses anos," Draco disse docemente, levantando a cabeça para olhar para Harry, "achando que significava _Homem Potente_."

Harry quase sufocou quando ouviu essas palavras, e também quando sentiu Draco se pressionar nele, e seus olhos arregalaram.

Draco estava lhe encarando com a expressão mais inocente, angelical e, quem-eu-disse-isso? "_Pirralho,"_ Draco disse, sorrindo suavemente para ele. "Quis dizer _pirralho_."

Os olhos deles se encontraram e Harry sentiu sua face corar ao ver aquele sorriso e a profunda afeição iluminando aqueles olhos cinza tão adoráveis. Sorriu também. "Tenho certeza que disse exatamente o que quis, querido," ele brincou, enquanto gentilmente puxava Draco para mais perto dele, e foi gratificado um segundo depois quando Draco corou também. _Uau. Que lindo_. Um pequeno tremor de desejo surgiu nele. "Você também me surpreende," Harry disse, inclinando-se para outro beijo suave. "E _é_ incrível – que podemos nos divertir juntos."

Draco riu. "Apenas espere," ele disse sorrindo. "Tenho algo ainda mais divertido planejado." Ele saiu do abraço de Harry e andou até o tabuleiro de xadrez. "Peão para D4," ele disse, enquanto movia uma das fadas brancas. Então ele olhou para Harry com um sorriso genuíno.

Harry olhou para ele e se deliciou. Esse era um Draco muito diferente daquele que dessa manhã, que tinha ficado de pé ao lado do lago, tenso e retraído. Esse Draco parecia feliz e confiante, na verdade, estava praticamente brilhando com antecipação. _Alguma coisa mais divertida? Ah Deus_. Harry sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem.

"Venha sentar aqui," Draco disse, "no chão ao lado do fogo. Eu só preciso pegar algumas coisas – já volto, e então vou te contar exatamente o que vamos fazer."

Fim do Capítulo 9


	10. Capítulo 10

**A/N:** Olá gente!! Desculpem pela demora! Mas 43 páginas no Words não é rápido de traduzir O.o hehe. Mas aí está o capítulo 10 de Checkmate! Qualquer ingrediente de Poções que vocês não souberem o que significa, podem pesquisar no google que lá explica tudo! A maioria são ingredientes específicos do mundo da JK Rowling. Por favor comentem!** E Feliz Natal!!!!**

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE II – O JOGO**

**Capítulo 10**

_One of these days, and it won't be long, he'll know more about me  
Than he should  
All my dreams will be understood_

Um dia desses, e não vai demorar muito, ele saberá mais ao meu respeito

Do que deveria

Todos os meus sonhos serão compreendidos

Letras de "Heaven Help My Heart" de _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus

…

* * *

…

Um pouco depois, Harry estava sentado em meio a um silêncio bem companheiro com Draco, uma tábua equilibrada em seu colo, picando cogumelos negros em pedacinhos. Os dois garotos estavam sentados de pernas cruzadas no chão em frente à lareira, encarando lados opostos, para que pudessem se encostar um nas costas do outro. Harry estava de meias, e Draco descalço, e os dois pares de sapatos estavam alinhados, lado a lado, em frente à porta. O kit portável de poções estava espalhado ao redor deles. O fogo baixo queimava com um som agradável, e Harry se sentia confortavelmente aquecido, uma grande melhora após a subida pelas escadas frias da torre.

Harry olhou para Draco por cima de seu ombro, altamente entretido com a situação e com sua confusão ao que Draco se referiu como "_algo mais divertido."_ Draco estava lendo com seriedade um livro massivamente grosso e pesado que havia retirado de sua prateleira. Era intitulado _Poções Através dos Tempos: Uma Enciclopédia Histórica._ Harry suspeitava, julgando pela expressão suave de estar perdido no livro, que Draco realmente estava lendo, como havia dito, por diversão.

Harry observou aquela face por vários momentos, aproveitando a chance de ver o outro garoto nesse raro momento não guardado. A luz do fogo criava pinceladas delicadas e prazerosas de rosa em sua pele e cabelo. "Ei," Harry chamou com um ar provocador, enquanto cutucava Draco com seu cotovelo, "eu não acho que usar sua vez no xadrez para me fazer cortar ingredientes de poções vai de acordo com as regras do jogo."

Draco levantou o olhar após um segundo e sorriu para ele. "Você sabe que _eu_ nunca jogo de acordo com as regras, Harry. E além do mais," ele adicionou, "nós temos N.E.W.T.s se aproximando, e tenho certeza que Snape vai nos testar com essa poção segunda-feira."

"Ah que droga, Draco," Harry gemeu. "Isso quer dizer que terei que refazer tudo isso na segunda. E segunda é o último dia de aula antes do feriado."

"E é exatamente _por isso_," Draco respondeu suavemente, "que tenho certeza que ele irá nos testar. Você sabe que ele sempre faz isso. E essa Poção de refletir maldições é a mais difícil que já estudamos, então com certeza será a que ele vai escolher."

Harry rolou os olhos. "Você está começando a me lembrar da Hermione."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha com uma expressão de vaga afronta. "Eu não me sinto tão ofendido como me sentiria a um tempo atrás, mas você pode manter essa opinião para si mesmo," ele respondeu, voltando à sua leitura.

Harry riu. "É que isso era a última coisa que eu imaginava fazer em uma sexta à noite," ele falou. "Quando você disse '_algo mais divertido'_ isso não foi exatamente o que veio à _minha_ mente."

Draco virou uma página em seu livro, olhando para Harry com um sorriso enigmático nos cantos de seus lábios. "Eu não disse que estava planejando fazer isso a noite _inteira_," ele disse. O loiro observou Harry com uma curiosidade entretida em seus olhos. "Sei que estarei interessado no que _você_ tem em mente. Nós podemos parar com isso por hoje, se quiser."

Harry olhou todas as coisas que Draco tinha retirado. "Não, tudo bem," ele disse com um sorriso. "Contanto que não demore muito. . . e," ele adicionou com um tom derrotado, "se você acha que Snape vai nos testar segunda-feira, eu com certeza posso usar o treino. Estou apenas te provocando por chamar isso de divertido." Harry parou por um momento para considerar o que estava sentindo agora – e ficou surpreso ao perceber que estava se divertindo. "Mas não é tão ruim," ele disse. "Eu sempre odiei quando Snape nos fazia trabalhar juntos, e você tentava me forçar a fazer todo o trabalho manual por você, mas agora, é. . . bem. . . é bem. . . legal, na verdade." Harry sentiu sua face corar com a admissão.

Draco riu baixinho. "Não deixe Snape ouvir você dizendo isso – ele pode ter um derrame." Pausou por um segundo, sua cabeça um pouco inclinada, pensando. "Você faz um bom argumento, no entanto," ele disse, "sobre o movimento de xadrez. Eu pedi que você fizesse algo, mas não foi nada pessoal. Talvez eu devesse mudar minha pergunta."

"Ah não, você não pode." Harry disse com um sorriso. "Você já usou a sua vez, mesmo que de maneira ruim. Agora sou eu."

Draco sorriu como se estivesse esperando por essa resposta e estava feliz com ela. "Vá em frente, então," ele disse levemente, voltando sua atenção ao livro. "Nós podemos continuar jogando enquanto trabalhamos nisso."

Harry colocou a tábua de lado, virou-se e ficou de joelhos para que pudesse ver a mesa atrás de si. Muito cuidadosamente, ele levantou o tabuleiro de xadrez da mesa e o colocou no chão entre eles. Voltou à sua posição de pernas cruzadas, dessa vez encarando Draco do outro lado do tabuleiro. Draco ainda estava na direção do fogo, então sentado de lado para Harry, obviamente concentrado no livro.

Harry estudou as posições de suas peças de xadrez por alguns minutos, hesitando. Ele não tinha decidido o que perguntar ainda; havia tantas coisas sobre as quais queria conversar. Mas enquanto seus olhos escaneavam as peças, sua atenção foi atraída aos pés descalços de Draco, que estavam aparecendo por baixo do joelho dele, perto da ponta do tabuleiro. As coisas sérias podiam esperar. Ele moveu seu Rei e sua Torre ao mesmo tempo, trocando o lugar deles no tabuleiro. "Encastelei," anunciou. Observou aquele pé exposto por mais um segundo e então levantou o olhar com um sorriso malicioso. "Draco," ele perguntou, tentando manter um ar de completa inocência, "você tem cócegas?"

Draco levantou o olhar de se livro e soltou um ronco proposital. "Não seja ridículo," ele respondeu, voltando à sua leitura como se o assunto fosse muito inconseqüente para ser discutido. "Você acabou de desperdiçar o _seu_ movimento agora."

Harry quase riu, no entanto, quando Draco se moveu sutilmente e seu pé despareceu por baixo de seu joelho. "Ninguém nunca_ tentou_ te fazer cócegas antes, não é?" Harry persistiu.

"É claro que não," Draco respondeu com um tom insultado. "Ninguém se atreveria."

Harry soltou um sorriso malicioso. "_Eu_ me atreveria," ele disse. "_Eu_ acho que você tem."

Draco voltou a encarar Harry, escandalizado. "E _eu _estou bem certo de que não tenho. Eu nunca me permitira ter algo tão... tão... indigno."

Isso fez Harry rir alto. "Bem, teremos que ver então, não é?"

"Ei, ei, espera lá!" Draco disse, fechando o livro violentamente. "O que vai fazer?"

"Ainda não sei," Harry disse, ainda sorrindo. "Eu definitivamente planejo testar minha teoria... mas não agora. Você está a salvo – por enquanto."

"Você só vai me deixar bravo, sabe, se tentar," Draco disse. Ele rapidamente voltou ao seu livro, abrindo em uma página qualquer no meio.

"Ah, não sei não," Harry disse. Observou Draco se esconder atrás das páginas de seu livro gigantesco, mas não antes de perceber aquela face pálida corar. Levantou-se de joelhos e cuidadosamente colocou suas mãos ao lado do tabuleiro, inclinando para frente, perto de Draco. Ele gentilmente acariciou a orelha de Draco com seu nariz e sentiu um tremor correr pelo outro garoto. "Você pode gostar," Harry sussurrou na orelha agora muito rosa. "Pode gostar muito."

Draco utilizou um braço para empurrar Harry. "Você não devia estar cortando cogumelos?" ele disse, tentando parecer irritado. Mas estava sorrindo agora contra sua vontade.

Harry voltou a se sentar com um largo sorriso, feliz por ter feito Draco sorrir. "Vou te deixar em paz por enquanto," ele disse, rindo. "Mas quando menos esperar... então veremos quem não tem cócegas."

Draco sorriu em resposta, agora parecendo gostar da piada. "Tudo que veremos será quem perdeu seu tempo," ele replicou.

Harry apenas riu e voltou a apanhar a tábua. "É, veremos," ele disse. Ele cutucou a pilha de cogumelos picados com a faca. "Assim tá bom?" perguntou.

Draco lançou um olhar rápido à pilha, gesticulando sua aprovação com a cabeça. "Está ótimo," ele disse. Passou uma das garrafas vazias de seu kit para Harry. "Coloque-os aqui por enquanto. Nós temos que ter todos os ingredientes preparados antes de começarmos." Ele virou algumas páginas do livro por um momento, até encontrar o local correto novamente, enquanto Harry empurrava os cogumelos na garrafa. "Hmm," ele disse, lendo a página, "vamos precisar de ferrões secos de gira-giras a seguir. Eu tenho um pouco nesse kit, em algum lugar."

Eles reviraram os pacotes no chão até encontrarem o que estavam procurando. "Não temos muito," Harry disso. "Vai dar?"

Draco examinou o pacote criticamente. "Sim," ele disse, "mas por pouco. Então seja cuidadoso."

Harry depositou o conteúdo do pacote na tábua, observando os ferrões pontiagudos nos insetos azuis berrantes com receio. "Espero que _eles_ sejam cuidadosos _comigo_," ele murmurou.

"Aqui," Draco disse, alcançando para demonstrar. "Segure-os pela cabeça, desse jeito... e corte o ferrão do outro lado. Use a faca para puxar o ferrão para um canto da tábua para que não precise tocar. Apenas tenha cuidado de onde coloca seus dedos e ficará bem."

Harry suspirou. Alguns ingredientes dessa poção o deixavam decididamente nervoso. "Tá bom," ele disse, cautelosamente pegando um dos insetos azuis brilhantes. "Mas se você me vir flutuando no teto depois, será toda sua culpa."

Draco riu. "Agora _isso_," ele disse, "seria engraçado."

Harry riu. Ele tinha que admitir que seria bem engraçado. Mas... não estava planejando passar por essa experiência se pudesse evitar. Inclinou-se na tábua, concentrando em sua tarefa. Após cortar quatro ou cinco ferrões com sucesso, ele relaxou. Realmente não era tão difícil. Pausou por um momento e olhou para Draco, surpreso ao ver que este o estava observando, seus olhos cinza calorosos. Harry sorriu para ele. "Que foi?"

"Só pensando," Draco disse. "É a minha vez." Draco retirou mechas de cabelo de sua testa com uma mão antes de alcançar o tabuleiro. "Rainha para G4," ele disse, movendo sua Rainha e apanhando o Cavalo de Harry. "Eu sei que prometi não perguntar, mas já que me contou sobre isso essa manhã... Eu queria saber mais a respeito dessa cura que você consegue fazer."

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, um gesto direcionado mais à perda de seu Cavalo do que à pergunta. Na verdade, sentiu-se bem disposto a falar sobre seu assunto preferido, agora que Draco já sabia a respeito. "Eu acho que começou quando eu decidi freqüentar as aulas de Medicina Mágica da Madame Pomfrey ano passado," ele começou. "Não tenho certeza por que eu quis, já que nunca refleti muito sobre o assunto, mas sabia que não queria fazer Adivinhação ou Aritmancia Avançada e não tinha grandes outras opções. Mas quando parei para pensar, interessei-me. Parecia algo útil para se fazer, algo realmente necessário, com a guerra se aproximando e tudo mais, ao invés de -" Harry pausou brevemente, como se reconsiderando algo que estava prestes a dizer. "Achei que talvez eu pudesse achar um modo diferente de me envolver," ele continuou suavemente. "Passado metade do termo, a Madame Pomfrey fez uma prova a todos os alunos para nos testar em nossos potenciais em cura mágica. Eu acho que é algo ético e corrente na profissão, porque ela disse que qualquer pessoa que quisesse atuar em medicina mágica tinha que ter uma classificação válida."

Draco concordou com a cabeça como se nada disso fosse novidade para ele.

"O meu resultado foi classe-sete," Harry disse, sem jeito, ainda envergonhado em dizer.

"No primeiro teste?"

"Sim," Harry disse.

Draco assobiou suavemente, genuinamente impressionado. "Aposto que ela não esperava isso. É a nota mais alta que você pode ter, não é?"

"Sim," Harry disse novamente, então sorriu, envergonhado. "Ela me chamou privadamente para anunciar meu resultado, e o Professor Dumbledore estava lá, e ambos estavam tão sérios. Achei que tinha falhado inteiramente e eles me mandariam desistir da aula. Quando disseram que a minha nota era sete, eu achei que isso era ruim."

Draco inclinou a cabeça levemente e lançou a Harry um sorriso brincalhão. "Você é tão Trouxa às vezes, Harry."

Harry sorriu e deu de ombros. "Como eu poderia saber? Nunca tinha ouvido falar dessas coisas antes." Ele se inclinou na tábua e cortou mais dois ferrões antes de continuar. "Eu terminei aquele ano fazendo praticamente o que todos os outros faziam, mas agora a Madame Pomfrey está trabalhando comigo sozinho."

"Poucas pessoas conseguem curar sem uma varinha, sabia."

"A Madame Pomfrey diz que varinhas são instrumentos, ou pontos de foco," Harry respondeu, "para facilitar o uso de magia. Quando você começa a aprender mágica, elas são muito importantes e necessárias. Se você consegue focar a mágica sozinho, não precisa delas. A maioria das pessoas não tentam aprender e continuam sempre dependentes de suas varinhas."

"É isso que está aprendendo, então?" Draco perguntou, olhando para baixo, distraidamente virando as páginas de seu livro. "Aprendendo a fazer mágica sem varinha?"

"Apenas com cura," Harry disse rapidamente. "Eu duvido que consiga fazer com qualquer outra coisa. Mas nesse momento," ele adicionou com a voz cheia de entusiasmo, "estou estudando auras mágicas e como perceber o que há de errado com uma pessoa através do reconhecimento de texturas de luz e cores em sua aura."

Draco olhou para Harry, um interesse ávido iluminando seus olhos. "Você consegue ver auras mágicas?"

"Sim," Harry disse, envergonhado novamente. "Quando eu me concentro de certa maneira, consigo. Mas a Madame Pomfrey possui um instrumento chamado Aurascópio. Parece bastante com onióculos. Com ele, qualquer um consegue vê-las. Geralmente eu trabalho com isso, mas ela está fazendo eu praticar vê-las sozinho."

"E ninguém mais sabe disso tudo?" Draco perguntou. "Nem mesmo Weasley e Granger?"

"Não," Harry disse. "Apenas a Madame Pomfrey e o Professor Dumbledore – e agora você." Harry encontrou os olhos de Draco, repentinamente sério. "Eu não quero que mais ninguém saiba, Draco."

"Harry," Draco disse em um tom que implicava que se sentia um pouco insultado. "Nem mesmo tortura com colheres Trouxas pode arrancar seu segredo de mim." Então ele riu quietamente da expressão esperançosa de Harry. Draco alcançou através do tabuleiro e descansou sua mão na nuca do outro, gentilmente acariciando o ponto atrás da orelha com seu dedão. "Eu já te disse," ele disse com calma e sinceridade, "o que você me diz fica apenas entre nós. Não vou sair contando para os outros. É... bem... muito pessoal para mim. E eu confio que você fará o mesmo."

"Farei," Harry disse, sentindo uma onda de gratidão. Durante toda a sua vida ele desejou por privacidade. Apesar de ter passado muitas, muitas horas preso sozinho na casa dos Dursleys, ele sempre teve o pressentimento de estar sendo constantemente observado. Esse sentimento apenas aumentou em dez vezes quando entrou no mundo mágico. Até mesmo com Rony e Hermione, não havia nada que podia contar para um sem que o outro ficasse sabendo quase que imediatamente. É verdade que, por enquanto, Hermione estava guardando segredo de seu relacionamento com Draco, pois ela entendeu que era Harry quem precisava contar a Rony. Mesmo assim, Harry duvidava que ela guardasse o segredo por muito tempo se ele falhasse em contar para Rony o rápido suficiente para satisfazê-la. Mas Draco era diferente, em todos os sentidos. Harry estava maravilhado com esse novo conceito – que havia coisas privadas e confidenciais a serem divididas apenas entre os dois. "Obrigado," ele adicionou em um tom baixo. "Isso significa muito para mim."

Draco se inclinou na direção de Harry, puxando-o para perto ao mesmo tempo, e Harry o encontrou no meio do caminho para selar a promessa com um beijo bem por cima do tabuleiro. Harry retirou sua mão da tábua em seu colo para segurar Draco, mas quando se inclinou um pouco mais para frente, a tábua escorregou de seu colo e caiu no chão, espalhando os gira-giras em várias direções.

Harry se afastou do beijo, deu uma olhada aos ferrões de gira-giras no chão e soltou um palavrão. "Ah droga, Draco. Eu não sei por que você quis que eu fizesse isso pra começar." Suspirou profundamente. "Estava destinado à catástrofe de alguma maneira." Passou a mão por seu cabelo, fazendo uma parte arrepiar na parte de trás.

Draco apenas balançou a cabeça, mas seus olhos brilhavam com diversão, afeição e os efeitos do beijo. Harry era um babaca adorável. Ele revirou sua caixa de acessórios em miniatura e retirou uma pinça. "Você não arruinou tudo," ele disse, passando-a para Harry junto com um pequeno recipiente. "Apenas encontre os ferrões e apanhe-os."

Enquanto Harry procurava no chão pelos gira-giras, Draco se ocupou em preparar alguns outros ingredientes. Quando Harry terminou de coletar todos os ferrões, Draco tinha medido mais quatro ingredientes: seiva de hera estranguladora, bile de tatu, muco de verme-cegos e um olho de salamandra.

Harry adicionou o recipiente de ferrões à crescente fila de jarras. "Tá bom," ele disse com alívio. "Encontrei todos. Do que mais precisamos?"

Draco consultou seu livro monstruoso, correndo seus dedos sofisticados pela lista de ingredientes na página, antes de fechá-lo e o colocar de lado. "Apenas mais quatro coisas. Eu posso preparar os ovos de farosutil e a pele em pó de manticore. O foxglove e a neoplasma de murtisco conservado em salmoura têm de ser cortados."

Harry fez careta para os tentáculos molengos dos murtiscos, grato por precisarem de uma pequena quantidade. Quando terminou, sentou-se por um momento considerando a posição de suas peças de xadrez, suas mãos pairando indecisamente acima do tabuleiro. "Torre para E8", ele disse finalmente. Draco observou enquanto Harry movia sua Torre. Harry encarou os curiosos e intrigados olhos cinza. "O que você planeja fazer depois de se formar?" ele perguntou.

Os olhos de Draco arregalaram por um segundo, então ele voltou a medir os ovos de farosutil. "Eu não sei," ele disse após um curto silêncio.

Harry esperou Draco dizer mais, mas quando o outro apenas continuou a trabalhar em silêncio, ele suspirou. Ainda havia muitos pontos de interrogação entre eles. Harry tinha esperança de fazer Draco falar sobre a possibilidade de ficar ensinando em Hogwarts, imaginando se Draco sabia que Dumbledore estava considerando essa possibilidade para ele. "Mas e – " começou a perguntar, mas Draco colocou a pequeno jarra de ovos de farosutil no chão, cortando-o.

"Não estou planejando fazer nada," ele disse friamente. E antes que Harry pudesse pedir que explicasse, Draco alcançou o tabuleiro.

Harry estudou Draco atentamente enquanto o loiro considerava seu próximo movimento. Draco pareceu ansioso para evitar a pergunta. Harry não tinha certeza por que Draco queria contornar o assunto, mas não queria pressioná-lo a respeito. Pelo menos ainda não. Harry pegou o pacote de foxglove ao mesmo tempo em que Draco selecionou seu Bispo.

"Bispo para H6," Draco disse sobriamente, movendo a peça diagonalmente em dois espaços. "Mesma pergunta, Harry. O que_ você_ quer fazer quando se formar?" Virou-se para Harry, uma sobrancelha levantada delicadamente. "Bem?" ele perguntou com sentimento em sua voz, quando Harry apenas continuou sentado e encarando. "Com certeza _você _tem planos."

Harry sentiu uma pequena faísca de ressentimento dentro de si. "Não," ele disse sem emoção após um momento. "_Eu_ não posso ter planos, Draco." Harry despojou uma flor de foxglove na tábua e começou a separá-las dos caules o mais cuidadosamente possível, apesar de ser difícil porque se sentia perturbado, quase bravo. Agora que as mesas haviam virado, não sabia se queria responder a pergunta também. A verdade é que se sentia preso em um futuro muito cinza. Será que Draco se sentia assim também? Seria por isso que ele havia evitado a pergunta? Harry se lembrou do que Dumbledore dissera. _"Ele tem um futuro muito incerto."_

_Assim como eu_, Harry pensou. _Assim como eu_. Fizera uma pergunta estúpida. Mas quando Harry levantou o olhar, pronto para se desculpar, encontrou Draco o encarando com olhos cinza nublados com perguntas a serem feitas, e repentinamente havia palavras que ele precisava dizer a alguém, sem nunca ter o feito.

Engolindo a dor em sua garganta, Harry começou a falar. "O que eu _posso_ fazer?" ele perguntou com uma voz resignada. "Para onde eu iria?" Sua faca fez um corte na pétala e ele a soltou, temporariamente desistindo de cortar. "Enquanto Voldemort continuar se escondendo e não soubermos de seus planos, Dumbledore não me deixará partir. Então," ele disse, "vou ficar aqui – trabalhando com a Madame Pomfrey no hospital e ajudando a Madame Hooch com as aulas de vôo. Ficarei preso aqui indefinidamente até me chamarem para bancar o _Grande Herói do Mundo Mágico_." Ele pausou por alguns segundos, adicionando com uma voz baixa e tensa, "Eles acham que é isso que eu quero, ainda por cima." Até mesmo colocar essas palavras para fora deixavam um gosto quase ácido em sua boca. Ele levantou os olhos da tábua e encarou as chamas por um momento. "Mas eles estão errados, Draco," ele continuou. "Eles estão todos errados. Não é isso que quero fazer. E não vou fazer – não se eu puder dizer algo a respeito." Harry pegou a faca novamente e começou a fatiar as flores que separara dos caules. Seus cortes eram um pouco trêmulos, mas determinados.

Draco terminou de despejar a pequena quantidade de pele de manticore em pó que precisavam em uma jarra, e a colocou de lado com os outros ingredientes. Então ele se virou até encarar Harry, cotovelos descansando nos joelhos, dedos entrelaçados levemente. "Não quer fazer o que?" ele perguntou quietamente, seus olhos estudando a face de Harry.

"Eu não quero lutar Voldemort novamente," veio a resposta quieta, porém firme. Harry manteve seus olhos abaixados. Ele parecia atento ao seu trabalho com a faca, mas sua voz tremulou ligeiramente quando continuou a falar. "O que aconteceu no Torneio Tribruxo foi muito... muito horrível. Eu estava sozinho lá... e então Cedrico morreu..." Harry parou de falar novamente por um momento, parecendo estar concentrado em cortar os ingredientes. "Eu assisti ele morrer, Draco," ele disse finalmente, continuando com um tom sussurrado. "Não acho que consigo passar por algo do gênero novamente – isso ainda me assombra."

Draco mordeu seu lábio inferior e permaneceu quieto. Abaixou a cabeça, olhando para suas mãos. Luzes das chamas se refletiam em seu cabelo loiro enquanto este caía em sua testa e escondia a expressão de sofrimento em sua face. "Então é por isso que você queria estudar medicina?" ele perguntou finalmente.

"Sim," Harry concordou, solenemente. "Mas apenas porque eu estava – estou – esperando poder atuar com outro papel. Não porque acho que poderia ter salvado Cedrico. Ninguém pode curar outra pessoa da Avada Kedavra, nem mesmo um medibruxo classe sete." Harry pausou e olhou para Draco pela primeira vez desde que começara a falar, seus olhos verde brilhando com um tipo de raiva desesperançosa. "Você já o viu, Draco? Já viu Voldemort?"

Draco levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos de Harry. "Não."

"Ele é como um pesadelo andante. Horrendo. E você sabe o que ele disse? Ele disse, 'Matem o outro.' A vida de Cedrico era apenas... nada... para ele. Me enoja só de pensar. E a pior parte de tudo é que..." Harry parou.

Draco esperou, mas quando Harry não continuou, ele perguntou suavemente, "O que?"

Harry respirou fundo e liberou um suspiro forçado. "A pior parte é... que ninguém vai me perguntar o que eu quero, e eu não vou dizer nada a respeito. Eu vou apenas fazer o que eles querem, porque mesmo que eu não queira, não posso suportar desapontá-los. Eu serei o maldito Grifinório valente que eles querem que eu seja, irei lá quando chamado, e morrerei." Harry apanhou a última jarra que Draco tinha separado e depositou nela as pétalas de foxglove. "Eu não quero lutar nessa guerra, Draco. Estou morrendo de medo – as expectativas que todos têm – porque não posso fazer o que eles querem – não sozinho. Às vezes quero apenas gritar para me deixarem em paz." Harry olhou para Draco novamente e os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Havia algo misterioso, quase como névoa naqueles olhos cinza. Harry abaixou o olhar, quebrando o contato. "Eu sei que isso deve parecer extremamente infantil," ele disse com tom de desculpa. Distraidamente pegou o caule da foxglove, agora já sem suas flores, e jogou-o no fogo.

"Não, não parece," Draco disse. Ele estudou o perfil perturbado de Harry por um momento, então desviou o olhar para o fogo, observando o caule da flor encurvar no calor e então finalmente acender em chamas. "Eu entendo o que está dizendo," ele disse suavemente. "Nenhum de nós tivemos muitas opções em nossas vidas."

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Harry alcançou a pôs sua mão em cima da de Draco no joelho do loiro. Draco virou sua palma para cima, entrelaçando seus dedos, e eles seguraram mãos por um momento, um pequeno gesto de conforto para ambos.

"Foi uma pergunta idiota," Harry disse, "considerando nossas situações. E eu não sei o que fez com que eu desabafasse tudo isso – eu geralmente guardo esses pensamentos para mim."

Draco apenas deu de ombros. "Eu perguntei," ele disse. "Você devia estar precisando conversar."

Com um aperto gentil Harry liberou a mão que segurava e apontou para a longa fila de ingredientes de poções que haviam preparado. "Já temos tudo pronto?"

"Sim, já temos," Draco disse, bem mais animado. "Podemos começar a mistura agora."

Harry sorriu, sentindo-se animado também pela óbvia excitação de Draco pelo projeto. "O que primeiro?" ele perguntou.

"Primeiro," Draco disse, recolhendo seu livro e folheando as páginas até a parte correta, "é... vejamos... combinar todos os ingredientes líquidos." Ele apoiou o livro no lado da cadeira atrás de si para facilitar a consulta. "Isso será complicado, Harry," ele continuou enquanto movia mais perto do fogo e colocava o pequeno caldeirão à sua frente. "Tudo tem que ser adicionado na ordem correta, então dependerá de nós dois para dar certo."

Harry concordou com um gesto da cabeça, e juntou-se a Draco ao lado do caldeirão, pronto para seguir instruções. Havia três líquidos, a seiva de hera, o muco de verme-cegos e a bile. Harry pegou dois deles e Draco o terceiro.

"Pronto," Draco sussurrou quando as três mãos estavam acima do caldeirão. "Já!" Draco mexeu enquanto depositavam simultaneamente. Quando terminaram, olhou para Harry e sorriu com aprovação. "Você fez isso perfeitamente," ele disse.

Harry sorriu em resposta, sabendo que devia ter corado levemente. Perguntou-se se algum dia iria superar o efeito de calor que todo elogio inesperado de Draco tinha sobre ele.

Eles cuidadosamente adicionaram mais quatro ingredientes e Draco utilizou a pinça para pendurar o caldeirão acima do fogo. "Vamos deixar ferver, e então apagamos o fogo antes de adicionar o resto," ele explicou. Draco voltou a se sentar e virou para Harry. Sem uma palavra, eles se moveram para sentar lado a lado, Harry colocando seu braço ao redor da cintura de Draco, observando as chamas dançarem e tocarem o fundo do caldeirão. Após alguns momentos, Draco encostou sua cabeça na de Harry e falou. "E se não tivesse guerra," ele perguntou quietamente, "- sem Voldemort? E se você_ pudesse _fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse? O que faria então?"

Vários minutos passaram até Harry responder. "Eu... bem, eu acho que iria querer continuar estudando medicina mágica, e quando ficasse bom o suficiente, abriria um consultório."

Draco levantou a cabeça e lançou um olhar questionador a Harry. "E como isso é diferente do que você vai fazer se ficar aqui e continuar a estudar com a Madame Pomfrey?"

"Er," Harry disse, vagarosamente. "Bem, acho que não tem muita diferença."

"Idiota," Draco disse suavemente, com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Harry sorriu também, envergonhado, sentindo-se um pouco bobo, como aquele sorriso de Draco sempre o fazia sentir. Mas também se sentia repentinamente mais leve, como se pudesse respirar mais livremente. Percebeu que não se sentia mais tão preso. "Eu nunca pensei desse jeito," ele disse. Então sorriu. "Draco, você é brilhante."

Draco apenas sorriu com orgulho e deu de ombros. "É claro que sim," ele disse.

E com uma rajada Harry sabia exatamente qual pergunta gostaria de fazer a seguir no jogo.

Draco se retirou do abraço de Harry e apanhou a pinça. Cuidadosamente, ele removeu o caldeirão quente do fogo e o colocou no chão de pedra. Começou a adicionar calmamente os ovos de farosutil, dois de cada vez, enquanto mexia a mistura.

Harry se virou para alcançar o tabuleiro atrás de si. Moveu o Peão em frente do seu Rei um espaço para frente. "Peão para G6," ele disse quietamente, escondendo sua esperança e ansiedade. Essa pergunta poderia significar tudo. "Draco," ele disse, começando hesitantemente. "Eu... eu sei quão incerto tudo é... mas, se vencermos essa guerra, se Voldemort for derrotado... e se... nós sobrevivermos..." _Deus, quantos 'se'_... Harry engoliu seco – isso era tão importante. "Você consideraria... trabalhar comigo?"

Draco terminou de mexer os ovos no caldeirão e não respondeu. As palavras de Harry caíram e se derreteram como se em um espaço distante de tempo, deixando um silêncio suspenso a ser preenchido apenas pelo estalar do fogo.

Após vários segundos desse silêncio agonizante, Harry falou novamente, rápido em seu nervosismo para preencher o vazio. "Você disse ontem que medibruxos tem que ser bons mestres de Poções, ou têm que trabalhar com um. E você sabe que nunca serei bom com essas coisas," ele disse, balançando a mão para indicar os ingredientes de poções que os rodeavam. "Nós podíamos ser parceiros. Seria ótimo..." Draco olhou para ele então, e Harry perdeu a voz devido ao olhar abalado na face de Draco. Harry não sabia o que pensar. Estava errado em presumir que Draco gostaria da sugestão?

Draco encarou Harry por outro longo momento de silêncio. "Você realmente gostaria de fazer isso?" ele perguntou finalmente. Sua voz era baixa, quase um sussurro. "Comigo?"

"É claro, com você," Harry disse, quieto e confuso. "Agora quem está sendo idiota?" Ele adicionou gentilmente.

Draco abaixou o olhar, quebrando o contato entre eles. Sentou-se com os olhos fechados, suas mãos cerradas em punhos em seu colo.

"Draco?" Harry questionou muito suavemente. Ele alcançou e tentativamente tocou o ombro do outro garoto. "O que foi?"

Draco respirou fundo, olhando para a face de Harry por um momento, e então desviando o olhar novamente. "É só que..." ele disse vagarosamente. "... apenas algumas noites atrás eu tinha certeza que você nunca iria desejar qualquer tipo de futuro comigo, e agora... eu..." Ele olhou para cima e dessa vez encontrou os olhos preocupados de Harry com firmeza; "São tantos 'se', Harry." ele disse, ecoando os pensamentos de Harry apenas um momento atrás. "Você sabe que é improvável que venha a acontecer."

"Eu sei," Harry concordou com a voz baixa. Ele mergulhou profundamente na tristeza que preenchia os olhos nebulosos de Draco. "Mas, se desse," ele perguntou "você gostaria?"

"Se eu pudesse," Draco disse com calma e solenidade, "seria a coisa mais perfeita que eu poderia possivelmente fazer."

O coração de Harry se revirou. "Para mim também," ele sussurrou.

Draco olhou para baixo por um momento, estudando o tabuleiro. Quando voltou a olhar para Harry, seus olhos estavam brilhando. "Na verdade," ele disse quietamente, "seria a segunda coisa mais perfeita que poderia fazer."

"A... segunda?" Harry perguntou com incerteza, despreparado com a aparente repentina mudança de opinião de Draco.

Mas Draco não deixou Harry dizer mais, apenas moveu seu último dragão branco. "Cavalo para F3," ele disse. A luz das chamas criou um brilho dourado e caloroso em sua face, seus olhos segurando os de Harry em um olhar hipnotizante. "Tem _uma_ coisa que seria ainda mais perfeita," ele disse. Hesitou, então colocou sua mão em cima da de Harry. "Quer passar essa noite comigo?"

_Ah_. Harry quase se esqueceu de respirar. Não tinha como desentender as intenções de Draco dessa vez. Harry engoliu seco. Seu coração estava batendo forte agora, e ele sabia que o calor que subiu ao seu rosto não foi devido ao fogo. "Sim," ele disse suavemente. "Eu adoraria."

Houve uma pausa quente, e então Draco lançou um sorriso adorável, e Harry se viu sorrindo também, e por um momento nada mais existia para nenhum dos dois além desse entendimento sorridente e a antecipação pulsante que estava correndo como fogo por suas veias. "Vem cá, então," Draco disse com entusiasmo verdadeiro, ainda sorrindo. Ele apertou a mão de Harry antes de soltá-la e gesticulou na direção da poção meio-completada na frente deles. "Vamos terminar isso. Como eu disse, não quero passar a noite inteira praticando Poções."

"Então, diga-me o que colocar a seguir," Harry disse com uma risada. "Estou mais do que pronto para terminar."

"A pele de manticore, acho." Draco folheou seu livro por um momento, o qual havia fechado, tentando encontrar a página certa. Encontrou-a e balançou a cabeça. "Não, espere," ele disse. "Errei, é o olho da salamandra."

"Tarde demais," Harry disse, ajoelhado à frente do caldeirão, segurando a garrafa vazia que momentos atrás continha a pele de manticore.

Draco o encarou, um olhar de crescente alarme em seu rosto. "Harry!" ele gritou. "Afaste-se!"

Mas Harry não teve tempo de reagir. A poção deu um borbulhar trêmulo e então FOOMP! A poção explodiu, a meleca verde caindo na cabeça, rosto, ombro e peito de Harry.

"Que merda, Draco! Eca! Tira essa merda de mim!"

Draco se levantou em um instante. Harry estava prestes a limpar a meleca de seu rosto com a mão, mas Draco a agarrou. "Não! Não toque nada, Harry. E não abra seus olhos. Apenas se levante e me siga." Ele puxou Harry de pé e para longe da lareira. "Só tem um jeito de tirar essa coisa."

"Eu não consigo ver onde estou indo," Harry protestou. "E está queimando."

"Eu sei," Draco disse. Ele estava tentando permanecer calmo, mas a meleca estava começando a soltar fumaça. "Harry, tem que se apressar. Venha!"

Draco urgentemente guiou e arrastou Harry pelo quarto, até o banheiro. Rapidamente ele abriu a cortina e a torneira do chuveiro, e ficou vastamente grato quando Harry não discutiu mais. Ele apenas ficou ali, rígido de choque devido à água congelante, seus olhos fechados firmemente e seus dentes cerrados, permitindo que Draco o virasse em várias direções. Quando Draco teve certeza que havia lavado toda a poção da pele, cabelo e roupas de Harry, ele removeu os óculos dele, lavando-os na água jorrando do chuveiro, e os deitou cuidadosamente na beira da pia. Finalmente satisfeito, Draco disse, "Tá bom. Acho que tirei tudo. Mas você precisa lavar seu cabelo direito, assim que a água esquentar."

Harry saiu da água, a qual estava começando a esquentar. Inclinou-se no lado oposto do chuveiro e limpou a água de seus olhos com uma mão. Então ele se abraçou e fixou Draco com um olhar negro.

Draco tentou evitar, mas realmente não conseguiu, parcialmente devido ao alívio por Harry estar bem, e também por causa da figura que Harry estava posando, parado ali, cabelo preto colado na cabeça e água pingando em seu rosto – ele começou a rir. "Deus, Potter," ele disse entre risinhos, "você parece um gato afogado!"

Harry o olhou feio. "É mesmo?" ele respondeu. Sem aviso, e como se estivesse apanhando o Pomo-de-ouro, Harry se jogou para frente e apanhou a frente da camisa de Draco.

Houve um segundo em que Draco percebeu a intenção de Harry. "Ah não, Harry," ele respirou horrorizado, "não nas minhas -"

Harry o puxou para baixo d'água.

" - roupas," Draco terminou enquanto a água o encharcava da cabeça aos pés.

Foi a vez de Harry de rir, enquanto Draco saía do chuveiro, seu cabelo também molhado e pingando das mechas que caíam em seus olhos. "Eu digo, Malfoy," Harry disse, muito divertido e imitando o tom prévio de Draco, "_você _parece um _rato _afogado!"

"Não tem graça, Harry," Draco disse, desligando a água, puxando a frente de sua camisa encharcada longe de seu peito. "Eu gostava muito dessa camisa. Agora está provavelmente arruinada," ele adicionou tristemente. "Está toda... molhada."

Harry rolou os olhos. "E o que você acha que acontece quando ela é lavada, seu besta?"

Draco olhou para Harry e franziu as sobrancelhas. "_Lavada_?" ele repetiu sem acreditar. "Tipo molhada e cheia de sabão? Não seja mongo. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que os elfos-domésticos levam nossas roupas e as limpam com feitiços. Tenho certeza que eles não as _molham_."

Harry jogou sua cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos por um segundo e conseguiu apenas parcialmente segurar sua risada, lembrando-se das toneladas de roupas que havia lavado para Tia Petúnia. Mas quando olhou para Draco, sentiu-se mal por rir, sua irritação por ter sido jogado no jato frio de água esquecida. Draco estava franzindo as sobrancelhas para ele por trás de uma franja encharcada e parecia muito desconsolado. "Ei," ele disse, segurando o pulso de Draco e o puxando para perto, "vem, vamos tirar isso de você e pendurá-la. A camisa vai secar, e os elfos-domésticos vão cuidar de tudo. Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo."

Draco ainda parecia cético, mas deixou Harry desabotoar sua camisa e o ajudar a retirá-la.

Harry tinha que admitir que era uma ótima camisa. Esperava estar certo e que tudo desse certo. Infelizmente se lembrou que havia coisas de melhor qualidade que sua tia sempre mandava lavar a seco.

Enquanto Harry cuidadosamente espremia o excesso de água do tecido e pendurava a camisa no chuveiro, estava ciente de que Draco o observava de perto, como se a camisa fosse um bicho de estimação preferido passando por uma cirurgia de vida ou morte. Mas quando Harry arrumou a camisa, ficou aliviado em ver que Draco parecia mais feliz, evidentemente assegurado pela aparente habilidade de Harry em lidar com situações tão traumatizantes e delicadas como camisas molhadas.

Draco moveu mais perto de Harry e gentilmente tocou a face dele onde a poção havia respingado. A pele estava um pouco vermelha, mas não obviamente. "Dói?" ele perguntou.

"Não muito, só um leve sentimento de queimado."

Draco acenou com a cabeça. Parecia muito sério. "Você sabe o que podia ter acontecido se não tivéssemos retirado tão rápido?"

"Não," Harry disse.

"Teria acendido em chamas," Draco disse honestamente. "Estava começando a soltar fumaça quando estávamos entrando no banheiro."

Antes que Harry pudesse responder a isso, encontrou-se sendo forçado gentilmente, mas ainda firmemente contra a parede do chuveiro quando um par insistente de mãos começou a desfazer os botões de sua camisa. Ele olhou nos olhos de Draco e corou com a intensidade que viu ali. Harry sentiu as mãos do loiro escorregarem dentro de sua camisa, ao redor de sua cintura, trilhando até seus ombros. Então Draco estava encostando-se a ele, pressionando-o de um modo que fez perder o fôlego.

Respirando fundo, Draco descansou sua testa na de Harry. "Droga, Harry," ele disse com a voz baixa, "você me matou de susto."

A afeição implicada naquelas palavras e implícita no tom de Draco foi direto ao coração de Harry, derretendo-o da cabeça aos pés. Formou-se um bloqueio em sua garganta. "Desculpe," ele disse, voz baixa com emoção. "Eu não tinha idéia..." Ele colocou seus braços ao redor de Draco, segurando-o apertado. "E desculpe... por ter molhado sua camisa."

"Quem liga," Draco disse suavemente, dando de ombros, com a expressão ainda séria. "Você está bem... é o que importa." Ele fechou os olhos, seus cílios longos e loiros colados juntos devido à ameaça de lágrimas. Ele relaxou em Harry, contente em apenas ser abraçado e descansar no conforto que o outro garoto proporcionava. Após alguns momentos, ele levantou a cabeça, e com a boca a um centímetro do rosto de Harry, tocou sua língua a uma gota de água na bochecha do moreno.

Foi o breve toque de molhado em molhado, mas um tremor excitado correu por Harry, sua atenção tomada pelas sensações que sentiu enquanto a boca de Draco se movia para baixo, ainda não o tocando, apenas sua respiração passando pela sua pele gelada, descendo até Draco correr sua língua vagarosamente pelo lábio inferior de Harry. Harry abriu sua boca ligeiramente, deixando sua língua tocar a de Draco e então se retirar – um convite. O contato sedoso preencheu seu estômago com faíscas e ele apertou seus braços ao redor de Draco em resposta, no momento em que Draco aceitou seu convite. O sonserino o beijou profundamente, possessivamente, mas com uma gentileza intensa que deixou ambos tremendo.

Draco se afastou para olhar para Harry, seus olhos ganhando uma qualidade sonhadora.

Harry olhou nos olhos de Draco, os quais estavam a alguns centímetros dos seus, e se perdeu no veludo cinza que o encarava. E soube sem qualquer dúvida, naquele momento, que estava passando sem esforço de estar se apaixonando para apaixonado, e que queria essa pessoa de todas as maneiras possíveis. "Draco..."

"Shh," Draco disse suavemente. "Apresse-se e venha. Venha para a cama."

_Ah,_ Harry pensou, _mas_... Harry alcançou e empurrou uma mecha loira para longe dos olhos de Draco, sua memória voltando mais uma vez. Ele hesitou por um momento porque seu coração estava martelando, e então disse, solenemente, com um sussurro, "Temos que conversar sobre algo antes."

"Eu não esqueci," foi a resposta igualmente quieta. Draco inclinou sua cabeça e beijou Harry novamente, um beijo leve e breve. "O xampu e o sabonete estão ali em cima," ele disse, indicando com um gesto da cabeça uma pequena prateleira na parede acima de suas cabeças. "Rápido." Ele se enrolou por mais um momento, seus olhos refletindo a afeição e o desejo que estavam nos de Harry, antes de virar e sair do chuveiro, fechando a cortina atrás de si e deixando Harry sozinho.

O repentino abandono fez Harry fechar os olhos e permanecer imóvel, possuído de desejo por alguns segundos. Então ouviu o som de um zíper sendo desfeito do outro lado da cortina, seguido do som de jeans molhados sendo retirados, e sua face ficou quente. "_Apresse-se._" Harry girou a torneia. A água não estava gelada dessa vez, mas ainda não quente o suficiente para ser considerado confortável, então ele se afastou do jato enquanto retirava suas próprias roupas molhadas e colantes com dificuldade, espremendo-as e as pendurando uma por vez ao lado da camisa de Draco.

A água estava quente quando terminou de se despir, e com um suspiro irritado ele alcançou o xampu. Seu cabelo era sempre um pesadelo de nós depois de lavar e essa seria a segunda vez nessa noite que o fazia. Quando terminou de retirar o produto, desligou a água, removendo o cabelo molhado de seus olhos, e repentinamente lhe ocorreu que tudo que tinha trazido consigo essa noite estava molhado. Camisa, jeans, meias, cueca – tudo encharcado. Não tinha nada para vestir, e nenhuma toalha. "Draco," ele chamou.

"Hmmm?"

A resposta foi ligeiramente abafada. Um segundo depois Harry ouviu água correndo e o som de uma escova de dente sendo batida na beira da pia. Harry cuidadosamente abriu a cortina do chuveiro o suficiente para colocar sua cabeça para fora. A vista um pouco borrada que encontrou seus olhos foi tão inesperada que ele não resistiu sorrir, e completamente esqueceu-se de seu predicamento. Draco estava de pé na beira da pia, colocando sua escova de dente no armário, vestindo nada mais do que uma toalha em sua cintura, com uma segunda toalha enrolada em sua cabeça como um turbante. E quando os olhos de Harry desceram, apesar de estar sem seus óculos, sua visão não era tão ruim que não podia afirmar que Draco tinha pernas formidáveis. Harry se via a cada dia mais atraído a Draco; e mais, nunca tinha imaginado que apenas ver as pernas de alguém poderia ter esse tipo de efeito nele, como se fosse difícil de respirar por cima do líquido quente de desejo que estava preenchendo seu peito, fazendo seu coração contrair.

Draco se virou e olhou para Harry. "Terminou?" ele perguntou.

"Sim," Harry disse, encontrando sua voz após alguns segundos.

"Bem, venha então," Draco disse enquanto desfez a toalha em sua cabeça. Ele se inclinou ligeiramente e esfregou seu cabelo vigorosamente com a toalha, então se endireitou, balançou a cabeça, e seu cabelo caiu perfeitamente contra seu rosto.

Harry estava estupefato. "É só isso que você tem que fazer?" ele perguntou, pasmado. "O meu demora séculos e mesmo assim não se comporta."

Draco olhou para o cabelo de Harry, ao mesmo tempo entretido e intrigado com a informação, tendo decidido há muitos anos que Harry simplesmente não penteava seu cabelo. "Você provavelmente meche muito nele, então," ele disse. "Saia."

"Er..." Harry disse, esperando não estar corando muito, sabendo que provavelmente estava. "Eu preciso de uma toalha. E eu posso... emprestar uma cueca, ou pijamas? A não ser que você conheça um feitiço para secar as roupas – tudo que eu tenho está encharcado."

Draco olhou todas as roupas penduradas na cortina do chuveiro e sorriu de modo malicioso. "O único feitiço que conheço é o que uso para secar coisas para os ingredientes de poções," ele disse com uma luz travessa em seus olhos. "Ele tende a encolher tudo, então tenho certeza que não é uma boa escolha para roupas." Ele retirou uma toalha limpa da prateleira e a segurou fora do alcance de Harry, apenas tempo o suficiente para ver Harry ficar um adorável tom de vermelho. Então deu um passo à frente e a colocou na cabeça do moreno. "Aqui está a toalha," ele disse enquanto um Harry aliviado desaparecia por trás da cortina. "Mas tem duas coisas que eu não divido," ele continuou seriamente. "Escovas de dente e roupas de baixo."

"Não estou pedindo para emprestar sua escova," Harry disse após alguns momentos, enquanto saía do chuveiro, a toalha em volta de sua cintura. "Mas, você deve ter alguma coisa para eu vestir enquanto minhas roupas secam."

"Hmmm," Draco disse. "Eu não sei." Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e lançou um olhar observador a Harry. "Eu até que gosto de como está vestido."

Harry não sabia se Draco estava brincando ou não, e estava começando a pensar que seu rosto adquiriria um vermelho permanente. "Draco, por favor -" ele começou, e Draco sorriu para ele.

"Não posso prometer anda," ele disse seriamente, uma sobrancelha levantada em especulação. "Mas vou dar uma olhada."

Enquanto Draco se retirava para encontrar algo que pudesse vestir, Harry extraiu seu jeans da cortina, pegando a pequena escova de dente e o pente de um bolso, e sua varinha de outro. Felizmente, a Capa da Invisibilidade ainda estava na cadeira do quarto de Draco e não tinha molhado. "Draco," ele chamou enquanto se aproximava da pia. "Posso pegar um pouco de pasta de dente?" Ele murmurou o feitiço que fez sua escova e pente voltarem aos tamanhos originais, então colocou sua varinha e o pente na beira da pia ao lado de seus óculos.

Draco apareceu na porta vestindo calças de malha cinza-escuras, ligeiramente grandes, carregando algo feito de um tecido preto em uma mão. Ele entrou a tempo de ver Harry abrir o armário. Por um segundo, sentiu uma pontada de alarme, até se lembrar que havia escondido a jarra da poção em outro local.

"Pasta de dente?" Harry repetiu. "Você se importa que eu use um pouco da sua?"

"Não me importo em dividir pasta de dente," ele disse, rapidamente recuperando sua compostura abalada ao lembrar-se da poção, e rapidamente a perdendo novamente ao ver que Harry havia trazido sua própria escova de dente. "Está na segunda prateleira," ele adicionou com uma pequena falha em sua voz ao perceber o que isso implicava – que Harry havia vindo preparado para passar a noite, que ele queria ficar até mesmo antes de Draco pedir. Ele ficou ali e observou Harry começar a escovar seus dentes. Então não pôde conter o sorriso que desabrochou em sua face. Harry acalma-coração Potter estava ali no banheiro de Draco, escovando seus dentes, vestindo nada mais do que uma toalha. A familiaridade e intimidade o deixaram um pouco bobo de felicidade. Quando Harry se inclinou para cuspir a pasta de dente na pia, Draco riu.

"O que?" Harry perguntou, lançando um olhar inquisitivo por cima de seu ombro.

"Nada," Draco disse, ainda sorrindo.

Harry voltou para a pia para enxaguar a boca. "Parecia que você estava rindo de mim."

Draco deu um passo à frente para ficar bem perto de Harry. "Não, eu não estava," ele disse. Seus dedos massagearam a nuca de Harry e sua pele fria, seguindo a curva de seu ombro, então descendo pelas suas costas, vindo a descansar por um momento onde começava a toalha. Então sua mão escorregou em volta da cintura de Harry e ele se inclinou no outro garoto, descansando sua testa na nuca dele e escondendo sua face nas mechas do cabelo negro ainda molhado. "Eu não estava rindo de você," ele sussurrou. "Só estou feliz por você estar aqui."

Harry se virou no abraço, pente em mão, uma luz duvidosa em seus olhos verdes. Mas o olhar cinza que o encontrou não escondia gozação, apenas afeição calorosa. "Tem certeza que não estava rindo da magreza da minha bu-... er, pernas?" ele perguntou com um sorriso envergonhado.

Draco se engasgou um pouco, e sorriu em resposta, achando difícil não rir de Harry agora. "Não estava," ele repetiu. "Mas agora posso estar." Ele retirou um braço da cintura de Harry e retirou o pente de suas mãos. Após pentear profissionalmente o cabelo molhado de Harry, ele colocou o pente na pia e deu um passo para trás para apreciar seu trabalho. Ainda sorrindo, ele balançou a cabeça, alcançando e bagunçando o cabelo de Harry com sua mão. "Impossível," ele disse. "Deixe-o assim," ele adicionou com um sorriso quando Harry alcançou o pente. "Eu acho que não importa o que você faz com ele." Ele apresentou o item preto que estava segurando em sua outra mão. "Aqui," ele disse, "foi só o que consegui encontrar."

Harry pegou a peça oferecida e a segurou. Era uma cueca preta de seda com o timbre da Família Malfoy em uma perna. Harry rolou os olhos. Mas não estava em posição de reclamar, e julgando pelo sorriso entretido na face de Draco, ele sabia disso também.

"Eu quase nunca uso essa," Draco disse. "Minha mãe comprou – Deus sabe o que ela estava pensando – é horrível. Então não a quero de volta. Pode ficar se quiser – considere um presente de Natal adiantado."

"Que tocante, Malfoy," Harry disse, amassando a cueca horrível em uma mão. "Exatamente como os presentes que ganhava em casa. Feias... usadas... indesejáveis... cuecas."

Isso foi demais até mesmo para Draco. Ele soltou um ronco e então caiu em gargalhadas. Harry se juntou a ele um segundo depois, e então Draco colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Harry e eles estavam se abraçando, ainda rindo. Então Draco estava beijando o rosto de Harry, e o moreno virou sua cabeça para capturar os lábios de Draco com os seus. Não foi um beijo longo, mas afastou um pouco o humor deles e fez renascer o desejo que ambos sentiram tão fortemente no chuveiro. Draco se afastou primeiro. "Eu só posso te dar seu verdadeiro presente daqui a alguns dias," ele disse, falando suavemente contra a boca do outro.

Harry ficou completamente surpreso. Afastou-se para olhar para Draco. "Você me comprou um presente de Natal? De verdade?"

Draco sorriu. "É claro que sim," ele disse, e se inclinou para beijar Harry suavemente mais uma vez. "E é algo bem legal... não é cueca." Soltou-se dele e deu um pequeno passo para trás. "Vou arrumar as coisas de poções," ele disse, uma sobrancelha levantada e um tom de comando brincalhão em sua voz, "e você..." Ele foi até a porta, e se virou. "Você vai se vestir e -" Riu. "Vai trazer essa bunda magricela aqui fora em cinco minutos." Ele pulou para fora da porta quando Harry jogou a cueca em sua direção.

Harry estava sorrindo enquanto apanhou a cueca do chão. Draco o comprou um presente de Natal! Anos sem receber praticamente nada o deixaram continuadamente surpreso ao ver que outras pessoas poderiam querer lhe dar presentes de verdade, mas o fato que Draco comprou fez com que ficasse bem abalado. E tocado. E animado. Ele repentinamente se sentia como um menino de cinco anos ficando ansioso por causa dos presentes de Natal.

Agora ele estava bem animado com o prospecto do Natal, de passá-lo com Draco. Rony e Hermione iriam passar o feriado primeiro na Toca e depois na casa dos Grangers para anunciar o noivado, e seus outros colegas todos iriam para casa também. Havia uma grande chance de que eles iriam praticamente ter o castelo todo para eles.

Sorrindo, ele se apressou até a pia e pegou seus óculos. Checou seu cabelo no espelho e ficou maravilhado ao descobrir que seja lá o que Draco fez havia funcionado – não estava apontando mais para todos os lados. Finalmente ele segurou a cueca ofensiva, lançando-lhe um olhar seco, retirou a toalha e a colocou. Pelo menos servia. Definitivamente uma melhora das roupas de baixo que ganhava dos Dursleys.

Encontrou Draco perto do fogo apanhando os últimos traços do experimento desastroso, as cinzas e marcas de queimado deixadas no chão pela poção derramada testemunhas da escapada de Harry. Draco já tinha colocado o tabuleiro de xadrez na mesa, e seu livro gigante de Poções tinha sido devolvido ao seu local apropriado na estante de livros. "Precisa de ajuda?" Harry ofereceu, apesar de que na verdade preferia mesmo ficar ali observando os movimentos suaves das mãos de Draco e estudando o jeito com que o fogo fazia sua pele brilhar. O cordão das calças de Draco estava amarrado frouxamente, o que fazia a calça escorregar um pouco para baixo em seus quadris, e fazia a barra arrastar um pouco no chão aos seus pés, algo que Harry achou incrivelmente charmoso.

Draco levantou o olhar, suas mãos cheias de pacotes de ingredientes de poções. Ele os colocou na caixa e fechou. "Não," ele disse de maneira quase triste. "É uma pena que explodiu, no entanto. Estava quase pronta."

"Pelo menos vamos lembrar-nos de não cometer esse erro na aula," Harry disse, querendo pensar em algo melhor para dizer para melhorar o humor de Draco.

"Foi um erro," Draco disse enquanto levantava, sua caixa de ingredientes em uma mão e o pequeno caldeirão em outra. Ele olhou para Harry de canto de olho com um sorriso pequeno, triste, e ainda assim meio evocativo, a cor de seu rosto um pouco mais rosa do que o normal. "Eu estava... bem... um pouco distraído... com certos planos dessa noite." Ele sorriu quando Harry corou também. "É sua vez, Harry," ele disse, indicando o jogo de xadrez. "Já volto."

Harry observou Draco andar até o banheiro, então virou para estudar o tabuleiro, o tom leve dos últimos minutos perdidos ao perceber a seriedade do que estava prestes a fazer. Ouviu Draco abrir e fechar uma gaveta em seu armário, ouviu-o um momento depois abrir a torneira na pia do banheiro para lavar o caldeirão. Harry realmente não precisava de tempo para pensar. Sabia seu movimento, e sabia o que precisava dizer. Mas apesar de já ter tentado contar a Draco anteriormente, algo fez com que se tornasse ainda mais difícil essa noite. Por algum motivo, nesse tarde, lá fora embaixo do céu vasto e frio do inverno, o que tinha a dizer parecia algo pequeno. Ele poderia ter dito tudo rapidamente e deixar o vento frio e amargo soprar tudo para longe. Agora, aqui, na intimidade e calor da lareira, agora que estavam próximos e sozinhos, havia afeição, e pressão, e parecia algo gigante para se dizer. Ele podia sentir o peso sufocante apertando sua garganta.

Harry respirou profundamente quando ouviu os passos suaves de Draco voltando. Não tinha como enrolar mais, e ele realmente não queria. É só que... Deus, ele sabia que seria muito difícil. Um braço foi ao redor de sua cintura, e um corpo quente encostou-se ao seu enquanto colocou seu braço esquerdo ao redor de Draco. "Peão para E5," disse, movendo uma de suas fadas pretas um espaço à frente. "Draco," ele disse suavemente, virando sua cabeça para encarar o outro garoto, encontrando aqueles olhos cinza com resolução. Ele disse o mais firmemente que pôde, "Quando você me perguntou se eu era virgem naquela manhã no corredor, e eu disse primeiro que não era... aquela era a verdade. Eu não sou." Ele abaixou o olhar dos olhos de Draco e engoliu o aperto em sua garganta. "Eu menti depois... porque eu não queria falar a respeito. Eu não queria ter que te contar quem foi." Ele pausou novamente, então se atreveu a olhar no rosto de Draco. "Ela me fez sofrer muito... e eu... eu não conseguia te contar naquele momento."

"Eu sei," Draco disse quietamente, apertando seu braço na cintura de Harry, puxando-o mais para perto. "Ou eu imaginei que fosse algo do gênero."

Por alguns momentos, Harry ficou sem palavras. "Você sabe?" ele disse finalmente. Encarou Draco, o sentimento de pressão sufocante que estava sentindo evaporando em alívio e confusão. "Como?"

Draco o lançou um sorriso pequeno, indulgente, e afetuoso. "Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Harry. A primeira coisa que você disse foi obviamente uma reação tão rápida que tinha que ser verdade, e por causa disso, eu acreditei na sua história a respeito de todas aquelas garotas a princípio. Mas depois que você disse que não dormiu com nenhuma delas, e eu repeti a pergunta, percebi que você estava mentindo novamente. Foi aí que criei a regra da penalidade." Draco pausou, estudando Harry por alguns momentos antes de continuar com um tom mais sério. "Mas eu também pensei que devia ser um tópico que você queria evitar, se teve que mentir a respeito."

"Ele era," Harry disse, sentindo-se envergonhado por Draco conseguir entendê-lo tão facilmente, mas também feliz e grato – porque Draco entendeu tanto, até mesmo o motivo de ter mentido, e nunca o pressionara para falar a respeito. Ele realmente não devia estar surpreso, por Draco ser tão perceptivo, mas... "Deus, Draco," ele disse. "Quem me dera saber disso. Eu estive muito preocupado em te contar."

"Então é isso a 'coisa importante' que você queria me contar?"

"Sim," Harry disse. Ele procurou os olhos de Draco, procurando por alguma raiva ou sofrimento e encontrou apenas calma. "Você não se importa, então?" ele disse finalmente. "Que teve outra antes de você."

Draco deu de ombros levemente. "Sim," ele disse suavemente. "... um pouco. Mas eu também entendo não querer falar sobre certas coisas." Ele olhou para o tabuleiro. Após um momento de hesitação, Draco moveu a Rainha branca um espaço para frente. "Rainha para G3," ele disse, enquanto se virava para encontrar os olhos de Harry com uma pergunta. "Eu quero saber a história completa, Harry. Você está pronto para me contar tudo? O que aconteceu?"

Harry concordou com um aceno da cabeça. "Acho que sim... Acho que preciso falar sobre isso agora."

Com um braço ainda firmemente ao redor da cintura de Harry, Draco alcançou com uma mão e cuidadosamente retirou os óculos de Harry e os colocou na mesa, antes de colocar seu outro braço ao redor de Harry também, envolvendo-o em um abraço completo. Seus olhos se fecharam por um momento enquanto os braços do outro garoto foram ao redor de seus ombros e seus corpos se juntaram. Sua boca encostou-se à orelha de Harry com um beijo leve. "Então venha para a cama comigo," ele disse com a voz baixa. "Conversaremos primeiro, mas quero que fique a noite inteira. Quero você aqui comigo de manhã quando eu acordar."

Harry encostou sua face no lado da cabeça de Draco e fechou os olhos, profundamente afetado pela força do desejo que sentia, precisando consolar e proteger, tocar, amar. Querendo ser consolado e protegido em retorno, querendo ser tocado, e mais do que tudo, ser amado. "Eu não vou a lugar algum," ele sussurrou enquanto beijava o lado da face de Draco.

Draco sorriu e se retirou dos braços de Harry, apanhando a mão do outro e o puxando com uma insistência gentil até o outro lado do quarto.

Harry não conseguiu disfarçar seu sorriso, mesmo que ainda tivesse preocupações acerca da conversa que estava prestes a ter, pois não tinha dúvida de como Draco queria que a noite terminasse, sem dúvidas de que Draco ainda o desejava. E Harry desejava Draco também. Tanto, tanto, tanto. Ele se permitiu ser levado até a cama de Draco, e quando o loiro afastou as cobertas, Harry se aconchegou, arrastando-se para o lado para que Draco coubesse também. Draco pausou por um momento para desligar as lâmpadas, então retornou sua varinha à mesa de cabeceira e caiu na cama, deixando as cortinas abertas para que pudessem se enxergar com a luz do fogo que ainda queimava na lareira.

Eles deitaram lado a lado, encarando-se por um minuto, um embaraço momentâneo recaindo sobre eles. Então Harry se sentou, inclinando na direção de Draco. "Draco, posso... você poderia..." Ele começou a sentença antes de pensar, então parou, percebendo que se sentia envergonhado de dizer o que almejava.

Draco esperou, mas quando Harry parecia muito envergonhado para continuar, virou-se de costas e alcançou Harry com uma mão, puxando o outro garoto para que deitasse ao seu lado. Ele colocou seus braços ao redor de Harry, suas mãos escorregando levemente pelas costas macias dele. "Poderia o que?" ele perguntou quietamente.

Harry suspirou, ajeitando-se no abraço de Draco, sussurrando, "Poderia fazer isso."

Draco riu suavemente enquanto Harry se aconchegava nele. Um segundo depois, ele quase se sentou em choque. "Meu Deus," ele ofegou. "Seus pés estão congelando!"

Foi a vez de Harry de rir. "Não é minha culpa," ele respondeu, segurando Draco firmemente, como se temesse que o outro pudesse tentar escapar. "Foi você que ligou a água gelada em cima de mim, me fez ficar um tempão só com uma toalha, e até mais tempo em nada mais do que essa cueca Malfoy horrível. O mínimo que você pode fazer é me ajudar a esquentá-los." Harry acariciou o pescoço de Draco com seu nariz. "Você está sempre tão quente..."

"Ah, entendi," Draco disse, fingindo estar insultado. "Isso tudo foi só um plano para me usar como um aquecedor de pés."

Harry soltou uma risada curta e quieta. "Não," ele disse, então continuou com um tom mais sério. "Isso vai ser difícil para mim... eu não quero falar com você lá do outro lado."

Draco correu uma mão pelas costas de Harry até que seus dedos estavam passando gentilmente pelo cabelo na nuca de Harry. "Está tudo bem," ele murmurou. "Eu não queria você lá do outro lado também." Ele correu seus dedos para baixo novamente, pelo ombro de Harry e até seu braço, arrancando outro suspiro de Harry. "Venha, Potter," ele disse com um tom baixo, afetuoso, mas brincalhão. "Não fique muito confortável aí. Não vou esquentar seus pés em troca de nada." Ele pausou por meio segundo. "Então quem foi a malvada sedutora que me roubou a sua virtude?"

Harry sorriu com a presunção, e então apanhou a mão de Draco quando os dedos chegaram ao seu pulso, segurando-a e entrelaçando seus dedos. Ele respirou profundamente. "Cho Chang," ele disse suavemente. "Eu tive uma queda por ela por muito tempo."

"Eu me lembro dela," Draco disse pensativamente. "Apanhadora da Corvinal. Não muito ruim em uma vassoura. Formou-se ano passado." Ele pausou. "Você não a levou ao Baile Anual no último Natal?"

"Sim," Harry disse. "Eu a convidei para o primeiro Baile Anual, no quarto ano, durante o Torneio Tribruxo, mas ela estava saindo com o Cedrico. E depois que ele foi morto... eu não tinha certeza se poderia falar com ela novamente, se conseguiria encará-la depois de tudo.

"Mas quando voltamos para a escola no quinto ano, ela agiu amigavelmente, esforçando-se para conversar comigo. Nós fizemos algumas coisas juntos – tudo foi bem esquisito no começo, e quase nada aconteceu naquele ano. Ela saiu com outros caras também, e eu comecei a pensar que iríamos acabar apenas como amigos. Finalmente, bem no final do ano, nós conversamos sobre Cedrico, e ela chorou muito. Quando fomos embora para o verão eu estava certo que isso era tudo que ela queria de mim – alguém para conversar sobre o que aconteceu com Cedrico – e isso não era o que eu queria.

"Então ela me mandou uma carta durante o verão, e isso mudou tudo. Ela disse que realmente queria ficar comigo, mas queria evitar toda a atenção que ser minha namorada traria. E eu entendi isso e não me importei – na verdade, concordei. Eu também não queria a atenção, então nós mantivemos nosso relacionamento em segredo. Apenas os meus amigos próximos e os dela sabiam a respeito. Sabendo o que eu agora sei, no entanto, parece que ela tinha outro motivo para querer esconder tudo."

Harry virou de costas, sua cabeça no ombro de Draco, e cruzou os braços. Era aqui que o conto ficava difícil e ele sentia aquela dor que ele agora-detestava-mas-ah-tão-familiar em sua garganta. Draco se moveu ligeiramente ao seu lado, encostando sua cabeça na de Harry e colocando seus braços ao redor dele, seus braços e mãos deitados em cima das do grifinório. O conforto desse gesto fez a dor na garganta de Harry diminuir um pouco e ele continuou. "Nós nos encontrávamos em vários lugares," ele disse, continuando a história com uma voz mais apertada do que anteriormente, "lugares em que não seríamos vistos, ou apenas passávamos o tempo juntos no quarto dela. A colega de quarto dela sabia da gente, é claro, e nos deixava sozinhos na maioria das vezes. Nós conversávamos, beijávamo-nos bastante, mas ela nunca me deixou ir muito longe. E eu estava totalmente preso em todo o joguinho. Ela disse que me amava, e eu fui estúpido o suficiente para acreditar."

"Você a amava?" Draco perguntou muito quietamente, quando Harry parou de falar e não continuou.

"Eu não sei. Achava que sim," Harry disse com um suspiro após um momento. "Eu pensei em muitas coisas, como em me casar, até em ter filhos. Mas isso não importa agora. Ela não me amava – foi tudo uma grande mentira... tudo foi... errado. Ela sabia que não podíamos ficar juntos. Deus, Draco, eu não sei como ela pôde ter feito o que ela fez. Nada faz sentido.

"Nas últimas semanas de aula, eu estava chateado que ela ia se formar, que iríamos nos separar durante o verão, e eu queria saber quando poderíamos nos ver novamente, mas ela se tornou muito distante, como se não tivesse mais certeza do nosso relacionamento, e não respondia minhas perguntas. Na última semana antes das férias, ela me chamou até o quarto dela, e eu esperava que ela finalmente fosse falar comigo sobre tudo. Ao invés disso, haviam velas acendidas em todos os cantos e ela disse que a amiga dela ficaria fora a noite inteira. Então ela trancou a porta, e... eu pensei... eu pensei que isso queria dizer que ficaríamos juntos... que ela tinha certeza. E depois, ela me deixou deitar ali com ela como um idiota e falar sobre todos os meus planos para nós.

"Eu fui embora aproximadamente à meia noite e disse que voltaria de manhã para ajudá-la a levar as malas até o trem. Ela ficava me beijando e agindo como se não quisesse que eu fosse embora, e eu estava tão feliz naquela noite." Harry pausou e se sentou, trazendo os joelhos para seu peito, braços cruzados em cima deles, cabeça abaixada. "De manhã," ele disse com amargura, "quando voltei, ela me disse a verdade. Que nunca mais poderíamos nos ver."

Draco também se sentou. "Ela disse por quê?"

"Ah, sim," Harry disse, levantando a cabeça para olhar para Draco por cima de seu ombro, "ela me disse por quê. Iria se casar." Ele se virou, cotovelos nos joelhos, e colocou a cabeça em suas mãos.

"Casar?" Draco repetiu. Ele pareceu estupefato por um segundo, então seus olhos se estreitaram e sua boca se firmou em uma linha reta e pensativa, como se algo tivesse acabado de lhe ocorrer que fizesse sentido.

"Isso mesmo," Harry disse. "Dali a uma semana." Ele inspirou profundamente e soltou com um longo suspiro. "Eu estava tão chocado, sei lá, acho que corri. De algum jeito eu acabei no escritório de Dumbledore. Tudo que podia pensar era que eu não tinha nem dezessete anos ainda e a minha vida já estava arruinada, que eu ficaria sozinho para sempre e não consegui agüentar. Naquele momento eu não conseguia me imaginar com outra pessoa. Sentia-me tão traído e estúpido. Acabei implorando para que Dumbledore me deixasse ficar em Hogwarts nas férias. Eu não podia subir no trem. Não podia encarar ninguém. Ele finalmente concordou que eu ficasse. Então veja, ela me fez de idiota, fingiu me amar, dormiu comigo, e o tempo todo ela sabia que não iríamos ficar juntos."

Draco ficou em silêncio por vários minutos. "Acho que você está errado, Harry," ele disse finalmente.

Harry levantou a cabeça e se virou para encarar Draco novamente, seus olhos verdes estavam escuros e cheios de uma mistura de perguntas doloridas e raiva. "Como assim, estou errado?"

"Quero dizer que eu a vi no trem naquela manhã," Draco disse firmemente. "Eu fui, como sempre, ver onde você estava no trem, e Dumbledore estava lá explicando para Weasley e Granger que você ficaria em Hogwarts durante o verão. Ele disse que decidiu de última hora que seria muito perigoso você ficar com seus parentes Trouxas. Eu me virei para ir embora e ela estava logo atrás de mim, evidentemente ela tinha escutado tudo também. Por alguns momentos ela parecia congelada, como se não pudesse me ver, e então ela percebeu que eu estava a encarando e ela virou e correu novamente para o corredor."

"Isso não quer dizer nada," Harry disse, virando sua face na direção contrária de Draco.

"Ela estava chorando, Harry," Draco disse suavemente. Ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry, massageando a tensão ali com seu dedão. "Talvez você tenha escapado antes que ela pudesse contar tudo."

"Eu não sei o que mais ela poderia ter dito que faria alguma diferença. Ela iria se casar, pelo amor de Deus."

"E talvez ela não soubesse a respeito," Draco pressionou. "Você já ouviu falar de casamento arranjado? Eles ainda são praticados nas famílias bruxas mais antigas, e a tradição é que a noiva não é informada até seu aniversário de dezoito anos."

Harry se virou em choque, lutando para entender esse novo e espantoso conceito, procurando os olhos de Draco pela verdade e a encontrando nos olhos cinza calmos e honestos que o encaravam. Passou-se um longo momento antes que conseguisse falar. "Meu Deus, Draco," ele disse finalmente, sua voz um pouco acima de um sussurro. "O aniversário de dezoito anos dela foi três semanas antes das férias. Foi por isso que fiquei chateado com ela – porque depois disso ela começou a agir tão distante, mas sem querer falar a respeito."

"Pronto," Draco disse. "Deve ser esse o motivo. Ela não sabia quando vocês começaram a namorar."

"Mas como ela pôde... ela devia ter me contado! Eu não teria... feito o que fiz."

"E imagino que ela sabia disso. Já te ocorreu que talvez ela quisesse que _você_ fosse a primeira vez dela, e não um estranho? Talvez até mesmo pensou que conseguiria mudar a idéia dos pais dela, adiando ter de terminar com você até o último momento. Eu acho que ela te amava, Harry, e queria ficar com você o máximo que pudesse antes de... ter que desistir..." Draco parou e sua face repentinamente ficou muito pálida, sua expressão congelada em um momento de percepção.

Mas Harry não percebeu. Ele colocou seu rosto nos joelhos. "Ah não."

Houve um silêncio assustado e entendido. Draco ficou sentado muito parado, movido pela realização iniciada por suas próprias palavras, e pela inesperada dor profunda que essa realização trouxe ao seu coração. "Ela te amava," ele disse finalmente. Então fez a pergunta que sabia não querer a resposta. "Mas você se arrepende de ter dormido com ela?"

"Sim." Foi o sussurro. "Muito. Eu não teria, se soubesse que não poderíamos ficar juntos."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo, longo momento. "Aquela noite que eu te encontrei no corredor, você estava devastado por causa disso, não é? É esse o motivo porque você mentiu para mim?" Draco perguntou com a voz constrita. "Isso machucou você tanto assim?"

"Sim."

Draco se virou e colocou os pés fora da cama. "Preciso pensar," ele disse, levantando-se.

Harry foi arrastado de seu casulo. "Draco...?" Ele observou Draco andar para longe dele, sentando-se em uma cadeira na frente da lareira. O quarto estava escuro, mas Harry conseguia ver a silhueta do outro garoto na luz do fogo. Draco sentou com seus braços em cima do encosto da cadeira, mãos segurando os cantos, seu rosto virado para o outro lado, encarando o fogo. Harry o observou com um sentimento de vazio, seu coração em sua garganta, mente rodando da astuta e muito provavelmente correta observação que Draco fez a respeito de Cho e desse abandono abrupto e inesperado. Mais cedo, quando Harry descobriu que Draco sabia o tempo todo de sua mentira e havia compreendido, pensou que o pior já tinha passado, que tudo voltaria ao normal, mas agora... agora, ele não sabia mais o que pensar.

Draco se moveu, trazendo seus pés para a cadeira, e abraçando suas pernas. Ele colocou sua cabeça nos joelhos, sua face ainda virada na direção oposta de Harry.

Harry se sentia doente. Sentou-se por um momento e encarou o teto. Draco esperava que ele fosse atrás dele? Ele tinha consolado Draco na noite passada, tinha o perseguido novamente nessa manhã para saber o que estava errado, e simplesmente não iria fazê-lo novamente. Não dessa vez, não quando ele estava sofrendo tanto. Ele precisava saber, e saber agora, se esse relacionamento seria só do lado dele. Draco seria capaz de confortá-lo quando necessário, ou seria sempre Harry que teria que dar o braço a torcer, teria que dar os primeiros passos entre eles? Harry escorregou para dentro do cobertor e virou para o outro lado. Parte dele queria intensamente que Draco viesse atrás dele dessa vez, parte dele admitia que não importava – que ele queria mesmo era ficar com Draco. Ele queria isso mais do que jamais quis algo ou alguém em sua vida.

Mas, oh Deus, Cho. Ele conseguia ver em sua mente o que Draco deve ter visto no trem, os suaves olhos castanhos derramando lágrimas. Sua face dourada pálida virada para cima, mechas soltas de cabelo moldando sua face. Memórias que havia enterrado retornaram. O longo rabo de cavalo negro que era tão grosso e suave em sua mão. Seu sorriso sorridente quando ele usava aquelas mechas para fazer cócegas no nariz dela. O jeito como a cabeça dela cabia embaixo de seu queixo quando a abraçava. O jeito como ela se inclinava nele quando eles voavam juntos, o jeito como ela se pressionava nele quando ele a amou. Ele nunca disse adeus. Queria abraçá-la e desejá-la felicidades. Queria saber se ela estava bem. Angústia se apoderou dele ao pensar em como deixou tudo terminar, em como ela deve ter se sentido tendo que começar sua vida com outra pessoa, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ele soluçou e engoliu em seco, lutando contra a dor em sua garganta. Era para ele já ter superado isso.

…

…

Draco encarou o fogo sem realmente vê-lo, abraçando seus joelhos, pensando no que Harry acabara de dizer, tentando chegar a uma conclusão acerca do que deveria fazer. Ouviu as cobertas mexendo e levantou o olhar para ver que Harry tinha deitado e virado para o outro lado. Draco o observou por muito tempo. Até mesmo a curva do ombro e costas nu que apareciam por cima do cobertor, a curva vulnerável no pescoço de Harry que Draco ainda não tinha beijado, mas queria, a mecha de cabelo preto que estava arrepiada no local em que a cabeça encontrava o travesseiro, todas essas coisas o preenchiam com um desejo tão intenso que doía. Só tinha mais quatro dias até o momento em que teria que ir passar o Natal em casa, apenas quatro dias para ficar com Harry antes de ter que começar seu plano para seu pai, e ele já estava se negando tanto. Sentiu-se mal quando pensou em Harry perguntando se ele gostaria de trabalhar com ele. Ele honestamente não podia imaginar algo que preferiria fazer do que ser o mestre de Poções do medibruxo Harry; isso o envolveria em tantos níveis no assunto que mais amava, com a pessoa que amava.

Seria perfeito.

E era perfeitamente impossível. Ele sabia quão duvidoso era que poderia ter esse futuro, e já aceitara as coisas que nunca poderia ter. Mas ele não tinha a intenção de se negar tudo. _Você se arrepende de ter dormido com ela? _Ele havia perguntado, e a resposta quebrou seu coração. "_Sim. Muito. Eu não teria, se soubesse que não poderíamos ficar juntos._" Ele não queria se negar isso também. Ah Deus, não isso também.

Draco tinha desejado que Harry o amasse sem ter nunca realmente acreditado que poderia acontecer. Afinal de contas, ele não se deixava levar por puras fantasias. Mas ainda assim tinha desejado. Desejado intensamente, desejado com egoísmo, sem pensar nas conseqüências para Harry. Também não tinha previsto a profundidade de seus sentimentos agora que estavam envolvidos. Quando tinha feito o plano, com Harry apenas como um desejo inalcançável, algo que nunca teria, tinha sido mais fácil desistir dele. Desistir de algo que você nunca realisticamente pensou que possuiria, quão difícil é isso? Mas agora, Draco sentia como se sua alma fosse ser arrancada se separada de Harry. E claramente o outro garoto sentia o mesmo, ele havia dito isso nessa manhã. Draco havia aceitado a verdade indiscutível nas palavras ditas por Harry. "_O que eu quero é que fiquemos juntos, mais do que tudo._" Era impensável agora, que o que planejava fazer iria certamente separá-los para sempre, e não havia outro caminho. Mas o impensável era fato, e, portanto, pelo bem de Harry, ele não deveria permitir que se aproximassem ainda mais.

Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos por um momento, resolvendo fazer justamente isso. Harry não havia se movido desde que se deitou, então Draco deduziu que devia estar dormindo. Draco cobriu seu rosto com as mãos novamente. Tudo bem, ele podia dormir nessa cadeira, e eles poderiam conversar mais de manhã. Então Harry soluçou, e Draco ouviu, e foi igual àquela primeira noite no corredor, aquele suave soluço derreteu sua resistência, borrando a clareza sobre o que não devia fazer. Ele foi movido por preocupação, e não pôde resistir o desejo que o trouxe aos seus pés, levando-o de volta a Harry.

Draco voltou à cama e escorregou ao lado de Harry para deitar atrás dele, colocando um braço ao redor dele e o trazendo para perto. Então ele beijou o local suave na nuca do moreno. "Pensei que estava dormindo," ele sussurrou enquanto deitou seu rosto na parte de trás da cabeça de Harry.

…

…

Harry continuou parado por um momento, alívio e então quieta exultação recaindo sobre ele com a presença e o toque de Draco. Seus medos de que Draco não fosse confortá-lo agora pareciam completamente infundados. Ele _tinha_ voltado, estava segurando-o, beijando-o, obviamente não chateado. Ele se virou para encará-lo, e uma lágrima desceu pela sua bochecha. Limpou-a impacientemente. "Desculpe," ele sussurrou, e soluçou novamente. "Parece que hoje é a minha vez de chorar."

"Uma lágrima, Potter," Draco disse de maneira tenra. "Isso mal parece uma vez comparada com a inundação que _eu _causei noite passada."

Harry sorriu. "Eu fiz isso com Dumbledore. Por isso que ele me deixou ficar aqui no verão passado."

"Você _chorou_ no escritório de Dumbledore?"

"Baldes," Harry disse suavemente.

"Meu Deus, Harry. Acho que _isso_ conta."

Harry enxugou os olhos. "Eu realmente pensei que já tinha superado isso," ele murmurou, respirando profundamente. "Eu já superei," ele disse firmemente. Colocou uma mão no ombro de Draco e gentilmente empurrou o outro garoto para que ficasse de costas, então se sentou um pouco, inclinando-se em um cotovelo. "Por favor, acredite em mim," Harry disse ansiosamente, encarando os olhos cinza do garoto que estava prestes a virar seu amante, "eu não sinto nenhum remorso por estar tudo terminado com ela. Eu não a quero de volta. Nunca foi certo... não desse jeito." Os braços de Draco foram ao redor dele, trazendo-o para perto. Harry colocou suas mãos embaixo dos ombros de Draco, trocando o peso de seu corpo para seus cotovelos para que estivesse praticamente deitando em cima do outro. "O que eu sentia por ela não é nada comparado com o que eu sinto por você – até mesmo na primeira vez que você me beijou," ele disse suavemente. "Eu não quero ficar com mais ninguém."

Ele pausou. Draco estava olhando para ele de um jeito que tornou difícil se lembrar do que ainda precisava dizer. "É só que depois do que me disse hoje," ele disse após um momento, "eu me senti mal por ter deixado as coisas daquele jeito. E o que ela fez realmente me fez sofrer. Eu achei..." Ele perdeu o fôlego quando as mãos de Draco trilharam por suas costas e os braços apertaram em volta de si. "Eu achei que iria ser para sempre," ele terminou quase em um sussurro. Então ele não podia falar mais nada porque Draco estava o puxando para baixo para um beijo e ele podia sentir o coração do loiro batendo embaixo de si como um eco de seu próprio coração. Ele havia dito tudo que podia com palavras, de qualquer jeito. O que ainda precisava ser dito entre eles, e ainda havia muitas coisas, eram coisas que podiam ser ditas sem palavras, mas sim com mãos gentis e respiração acelerada, com suspiros trêmulos e com beijos. Não podia fazer nada então a não ser desistir e cair, cair na boca suave e quente que estava se levantando para encontrá-lo. Ele beijou Draco profundamente, e se perdeu no sentimento de como aquilo era certo, na paixão crescente que sentia, em saber que não havia mais segredos entre eles.

Draco se segurou em Harry com firmeza, deixando-se perder também só dessa vez, permitindo a si mesmo e a Harry um momento longo, quase interminável de paixão, apreciando o sentimento de Harry em seus braços, da pele macia embaixo de suas mãos, do peso de Harry o pressionando para baixo, segurando-o decididamente no local em que o queria. Quando Harry finalmente, vagarosamente se afastou do beijo, Draco olhou naqueles olhos esmeralda e soube que nunca mais poderia deixar isso acontecer. Eles estavam muito próximos, muito perto da beira de não conseguir mais parar. "Você ainda acredita no que disse?" ele perguntou com uma voz sem fôlego. "Em significar para sempre?"

"Eu não sei," Harry sussurrou. "Eu esperaria que sim." Harry abaixou a cabeça e pressionou seus lábios na garganta de Draco. Sua língua se esticou para provar o pulso acelerado que batia atrás da pele quente de Draco. "Com você, é o que eu quero." Sentiu os braços de Draco se apertarem ao redor de si e uma mão se levantar para acariciar seu cabelo.

"Se isso acontecer entre nós, Harry, se dormirmos juntos" Draco disse muito quietamente, "eu prometo que vai significar para sempre pra mim."

Harry beijou a curva delicada do pescoço de Draco, então levantou sua cabeça, incrédulo quando as palavras de Draco se registraram em sua mente. "O que quer dizer.... se?" disse com apreensão.

Draco hesitou, sentindo como se as próximas palavras que diria teriam que ser arrancadas à força de sua boca antes que as dissesse. Mas tinha que fazer isso. Alcançou para afastar uma mecha de cabelo da testa de Harry, e correu a ponta de seu dedão levemente pela cicatriz ali. Finalmente, encarou aqueles olhos verdes que tanto adorava, olhos que estavam cheios de desejo misturado com confusão. "Quero dizer, que acho que devemos esperar," disse finalmente.

Harry voltou seu olhar para Draco, lutando com as palavras totalmente inesperadas que foram ditas, sem conseguir compreender a reviravolta total das intenções de Draco. Aqueles olhos cinza-prateados seguravam algo que não conseguia decifrar. "Isso definitivamente não é o que você achava antes," ele disse, dor subindo à sua garganta. Ele se mexeu com o intuito de se afastar, mas Draco apertou seus braços ao redor dele, não deixando que escapasse.

"Eu só quero esperar," Draco repetiu, "até o final do jogo."

Harry olhou para ele, ainda com dor e perplexo, tentando entender. "Diga-me por que – por que você mudou de idéia?"

Draco não respondeu imediatamente.

"É porque eu -"

"Não." Draco o cortou com um tom de voz encurtado, porém final.

Harry colocou seu rosto na curva do ombro de Draco. A intimidade intensa de como o corpo de Draco cabia embaixo do seu estava interferindo em sua respiração. "Eu te quero," ele sussurrou.

"Eu te quero também," foi a resposta sussurrada em seu ouvido. "Mas... nós não podemos... ainda."

Harry virou seu rosto para o lado contrário de Draco, tentando respirar normalmente. Tentando pensar. Draco estava acariciando seu cabelo novamente, e isso era confortável e calmante, mostrando afeição sem reservas. Ele tentou pensar em todas as coisas que dissera sobre Cho – tinha que ser algo que tinha dito que fez com que Draco mudasse de idéia. O que tinha dito antes de Draco se levantar? Ele estava muito confuso com várias emoções para chegar a uma conclusão agora. Tudo que podia fazer era respeitar o pedido de Draco, mesmo sem entender o porquê, e oferecer o mesmo nível de consideração que Draco havia o dado há pouco tempo atrás em não pressioná-lo a falar a respeito.

Mas não havia chance alguma de que fosse voltar para seu próprio quarto. "Eu não quero ir embora hoje, Draco," ele disse com determinação. "Quero ficar com você." Ele sentiu Draco respirar profundamente, como se em alívio, e os braços que o estavam segurando aliviaram levemente.

"Eu não disse nada em ir embora, disse?" Draco perguntou suavemente no cabelo de Harry.

Harry suspirou e se afastou um pouco de Draco para encará-lo, seus olhos fazendo a óbvia pergunta, precisando estar certo da resposta.

Draco colocou uma mão atrás da cabeça de Harry e o puxou para um beijo gentil. "Quero que você fique," ele disse firmemente.

"Tá bom?"

"Tá bom."

Com outro pequeno suspiro para aliviar a frustração, Harry aceitou o convite e a limitação, ficando confortável ao lado de Draco com sua cabeça no ombro do outro garoto. Braços firmes o envolveram, e após um momento, o ritmo da respiração de Draco começou a relaxá-lo e acalmá-lo. Ele pôde sentir a tensão em Draco começar a sumir também, e os sentimentos mais quietos e tranqüilos que sentiu quando tinha segurado Draco enquanto dormia na noite anterior começaram a ressurgir. As mãos de Draco estavam correndo de cima a baixo em seu braço, então por cima de seu ombro, até seu pescoço e sua nuca – como se Draco estivesse traçando linhas e curvas nele, como se todo contorno e toda carícia estivesse sendo gravada em uma memória de toques. O sentimento era confortável e incrivelmente gentil. Harry nunca tinha sido tocado desse jeito antes.

Deitou-se sem se mexer, observando o movimento da mão de Draco por olhos pesados, mergulhando no prazer, odiando ter que dormir. Mas as carícias e movimentos relaxantes estavam o deixando com sono, e sentiu-se escorregando, caindo de cabeça no sentimento íntimo de ser apenas uma pessoa com o garoto que o segurava. A vibração de um murmúrio baixinho e a queda de muralhas que experimentou na noite passada voltaram, familiares e bem-vindos agora, envolvendo-o em um estado de consciência alterado, um local de profunda segurança e paz. Desse estado, antes de cair no sono, Harry viu a vista mais encantadora. Pequenas faíscas translúcidas brancas como cristais de luz ascendiam e apagavam, trilhando um brilho radiante, rodando, e então desaparecendo, seguindo o movimento da mão de Draco. Ele suspirou novamente, contente, e caiu no sono com um pequeno sorriso.

…

…

Draco se moveu um pouco, ficando confortável em volta do corpo que repentinamente ficou pesado em seus braços, percebendo que Harry havia pegado no sono. _Vá a merda, Harry Potter_, ele pensou, não pela primeira vez, mas nunca antes com essa mistura de afeição e tristeza. _Por que você tem que fazer isso ser tão maravilhoso? Por que tem que tornar tudo tão difícil? _Por um longo momento ele estudou a face de Harry, uma face que durante o sono parecia infantil e forte ao mesmo tempo, e oh tão adorável. Ele sorriu um pouco quando se lembrou das palavras de Harry dessa manhã. _Eu me pergunto se você tem alguma idéia de quão adorável você é quando dorme?_ Ele pensou.

Ele ficou acariciando Harry, deixando sua mão correr levemente pela pele do outro garoto, suas costas, pelo seu cabelo, braços, nunca tocando o suficiente. Sua mão então parou, vindo a descansar em um ombro macio. Segurar Harry desse jeito o estava enchendo com um sentimento de intimidade, como se cada barreira entre eles tivesse caído. Era surpreendente para Draco que pudesse se sentir assim; era completamente inesperado ele poder se sentir satisfeito, até mesmo completo, apenas em segurar essa pessoa adormecida em seus braços, sabendo que é capaz de se sentir unido a alguém desse jeito, que podia sentir esse nível intenso de pertencimento e amor. Ele queria tudo, mas nunca acreditou que conseguiria.

E então entendeu algo a respeito de Harry que nunca tinha antes, que Harry tinha estado tão desesperado para pertencer a alguém quanto ele, que nem toda atenção e fama no mundo, nem mesmo seus amigos, próximos como eram, poderiam preencher completamente o espaço vazio na alma de Harry, assim como nada tinha completado a de Draco. Ninguém o fazia se sentir como Harry, nunca tinham o tocado emocionalmente e fisicamente como Harry. Não havia mais ninguém que podia aceitar como seu igual, ou se dar sem reservas. E da mesma forma, Harry havia dito hoje – ninguém fazia Harry sentir como Draco. Draco sabia que se as coisas fossem diferentes, que iria querer afundar na alegria desse conhecimento.

O garoto adormecido se mexeu um pouco em seus braços e Draco alcançou para arrumar uma mecha de cabelo negro espetado. Ele amava tocar Harry desse jeito. Queria todos os momentos remanescentes possíveis com ele – era tudo que poderia ter, tudo que tinha, e ele ainda era egoísta, sabendo que não podia se negar absolutamente tudo pelo bem de Harry. Odiava o que teve de fazer hoje, tanto por si quanto por Harry. Tinha machucado tanto, tinha tomado cada pingo de determinação para se segurar de se entregar totalmente a Harry essa noite. Ele doía por dentro de tanto desejá-lo. Mas Harry tinha aceitado sua mudança, e Draco resolveu manter-se firme nesse ponto. Ele não tinha intenção alguma de deixar o jogo de xadrez terminar antes de voltar para casa no Natal, nenhuma intenção de machucar Harry ainda mais por virar seu amante quando sabia certamente como tudo iria terminar. Mas tinha visto a dor naqueles olhos esmeralda essa noite e não podia suportar o pensamento de negá-lo qualquer outra coisa.

Ele ainda tinha quatro dias. E Draco decidiu agora, que por esses quatro dias ele iria dar a Harry tudo que pudesse. Iria colocar suas preocupações com o futuro de lado e viver como se fossem ficar juntos para sempre. Iria dar isso a Harry e segurar a esperança de que quanto tudo terminasse, Harry fosse eventualmente entender e não odiá-lo, talvez até perdoá-lo. Arrependimento profundo beirava em sua mente, mas o ignorou. Tentaria não pensar muito nessas coisas, não iria arruinar os últimos dias deles juntos com tentativas inúteis de mantê-los separados, ou permitir que Harry visse suas dúvidas e dor. Se ele era quem estava sofrendo agora, não importava, porque depois seria Harry, e isso importava. Deus, tão logo, seria Harry. E ele se perguntava como tudo podia ir de tão certo a tão errado em tão pouco tempo.

Draco descansou sua bochecha no cabelo preto macio. Não, ele não iria se preocupar com nada ruim agora. Essas coisas viriam em seu próprio tempo, logo. Por enquanto, Harry era seu – estava aqui em seus braços, e o desejava. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Harry, puxou os cobertores em volta deles e então fechou os olhos e se deixou cair no vasto sentimento de paz e pertencimento que sempre parecia aparecer dentro de si quando calava sua mente e se deixava deitar parado com esse garoto que amava. E se algum dia teve a menor dúvida de que estava apaixonado por Harry Potter, não existia mais lugar para dúvidas. A emoção que o preenchia nesse momento, antes de cair no sono, era profunda e absoluta. Ele respirou fundo e puxou Harry mais para perto, entregando-se a ele com toda sua alma.

…

…

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, estava olhando para baixo, e parecia que um vapor fantasmagórico, preenchido com pontos de luz, estava rodando por seus pés. Após um momento, sua visão clareou e ele viu que pequenos flocos de neve estavam sendo carregados no vento, passando por seus tornozelos, passando em uma névoa branca, brilhando com incerteza gélida, refletindo a luz fraca que o rodeava. O vento estava extremamente frio e Harry apertou sua capa em seus ombros. Ele tremeu ligeiramente, então se assustou violentamente quando o céu se abriu em volta de uma luz brilhante com um barulho estridente – CA-RACK! O ar foi preenchido com o ar pungente de eletricidade. Um trovão ensurdecedor rolou das nuvens pesadas e escuras. Olhou em volta, seu coração martelando, tentando entender onde estava, tentando se lembrar de como chegara ali, de por que estava sozinho.

O local em que estava era duro e desconfortável. Rochas pontiagudas e cortantes, escuras com gelo liso, apontavam para o céu e o rodeavam. Era um local alto, e percebeu repentinamente que podia ver a paisagem abaixo. E o que emergiu da plácida névoa branca captou seu coração em um punho de gelo em seu peito. Ele tentou voltar a respirar, incredulidade e horror ameaçando tomar conta de si.

Legião por cima de legião de forças negras se espalhavam à sua frente, o exército do Lorde das Trevas revelado. A cicatriz em sua testa estava latejando de dor enquanto uma figura encapada foi à frente, cercado dos dois lados por filas de Comensais da Morte com suas máscaras sem faces. Dementadores estavam atrás deles, filas das criaturas odiáveis seguindo-os. O Lorde das Trevas levantou seus braços e um assustador grito saiu da massa de gargantas horrendas, raspando e lamentando, carregado pelo vento gelado.

Harry ficou imóvel, entorpecido e desolado, congelado naquele local com desespero. Havia tantos deles e ele estava tão, tão sozinho. Ele não poderia, nunca, ir contra isso. Como esperavam que ele... sequer tentasse? Engasgou-se em um gemido. Mas ele não tinha escolha, não é? Todos estavam contando com ele. Ele sozinho. Lutando contra esse medo crescente, juntando os pedaços de sua desesperança em uma fina linha de desespero, ele alcançou por sua varinha... e uma mão escorreu na sua, quente, sofisticada, firme e tranqüilizadora. Por um momento muito breve ele se apossou de uma onda de poder, uma onda exultante de força e confiança –

"Harry. . . ."

…

…

"Harry..." Uma mão sofisticada escorregou com calma na sua, outra o segurando firmemente, com gentileza, pelo ombro, chacoalhando-o levemente. "Harry, acorde. Acorde. Você está sonhando."

Harry acordou com um susto, ainda vagamente em pânico, seu coração acelerado, mas sabendo imediatamente da familiaridade do agora bem-vindo toque daquela mão que estava a salvo. Respirou profundamente com alívio enquanto o calor da cama em que deitava se transformava em realidade, e abriu os olhos. Ainda era noite, percebeu, porque a não ser pela fraca luz do fogo que apagava, o quarto estava quase completamente escuro. Podia ver apenas Draco, olhos sonolentos e cabelo desarrumado, inclinando-se em um cotovelo, observando-o com uma face repleta de preocupação.

"Estava tendo um sonho," Draco repetiu suavemente.

"Estava tendo um pesadelo," Harry o corrigiu, coçando a cicatriz que ainda pulsava de maneira desconfortável.

"Isso acontece muito?" Draco perguntou enquanto voltava a se deitar.

"Não," Harry disse. "Não já faz algum tempo." Draco estava encarando o teto e não respondeu. "Desculpe tê-lo acordado," Harry adicionou, sentindo-se miserável por atrapalhar o outro garoto.

Draco fechou os olhos. Após um momento ele disse. "Você quer conversar a respeito?"

"Era..." Harry começou, então parou ao perceber que a maioria da visão estava desaparecendo, deixando apenas uma memória confusa de gelo e medo e figuras escuras encapadas. "Era... o exército de Voldemort... eu estava sozinho... é só o que me lembro."

Draco ficou em silêncio por um momento. Harry estava começando a acreditar que Draco tinha voltado a dormir quando o loiro falou. "Eu queria esquecer os meus com a mesma facilidade," ele disse quietamente.

"Você tem pesadelos?" Harry perguntou com a voz baixa.

"Não tive muitos esse ano. Ano passado foi bem ruim." Draco virou a cabeça para encarar Harry. "Foi assim que Snape descobriu o que o meu pai estava fazendo comigo. Crabbe e Goyle correram até ele na primeira noite que aconteceu. Ele me forçou a contar o sonho. No dia seguinte, ele me deu uma poção para dormir sem sonhos, que ajudou bastante, mas me deixava sonolento o resto do dia então eu não tomava todas as noites."

"Era a Maldição Crucio?"

"Sim."

"Meu Deus, Draco," Harry disse com uma voz baixa e resignada. "Eu acho que seu pai devia ser trancado em Azkaban por fazer isso com você."

"É," Draco disse, quase inaudível, sua voz tão fria e dura como gelo. "Ele devia." E não tinha mais nada a se dizer depois disso.

…

…

Eles acordaram no fim da manhã, deitando juntos praticamente na mesma posição torta que em que tinham adormecido depois do pesadelo de Harry. Eles nunca fecharam as cortinas da cama, então os raios de sol estavam adentrando a janela ao lado da cama de maneira quase irritante.

Draco se desenrolou dele e se levantou, esticando-se. "Ei," ele murmurou, correndo uma mão por seu cabelo.

Harry o observou e decidiu que Draco-amanhecido, sem camisa e com o cabelo todo desarrumado era um visual que ele gostava muito, muito mesmo. "Ei," ele respondeu quietamente, um pouco incerto de como as coisas seriam entre eles de manhã. "Que horas são?"

"Tarde," Draco disse, parecendo incapaz de dizer mais de uma sílaba por vez.

"Não perdemos o café da manhã, não é?" Harry perguntou, levantando-se também.

"Não."

Harry olhou para Draco com um brilho entretido em seus olhos verde. "Você é sempre tão animado de manhã?" perguntou.

Draco retornou o olhar e lançou um sorriso malicioso para Harry. "Nem sempre," ele disse. "Às vezes sou bem curto e grosso."

"Hmm," Harry disse com um pequeno sorriso, sentindo-se tranqüilizado pelo tom brincalhão na resposta de Draco. "Não gosta muito das manhãs, hein?" Ele se encostou à cabeceira e fechou os olhos. "Bem, somos dois então."

"Engraçado," Draco disse, virando e se sentando de pernas cruzadas na frente dele. "Eu achei que você fosse gostar."

"Não, não eu," Harry disse com um suspiro. "Se não fosse o Rony eu perderia o café-da-manhã todos os dias." Ele abriu os olhos, olhando para Draco e os olhos deles se encontraram em entendimento. "Você sabe que eu preciso contar para ele da gente," Harry disse. "Hoje – durante o café-da-manhã." Ele pausou. "E eu quero contar para meus outros colegas de quarto também... se você não se importar."

"Acho que não me importo," Draco disse vagarosamente, "se você acha que eles precisam saber."

Harry se sentou. Ele alcançou e gentilmente afastou a franja loira da testa de Draco, colocando-a atrás da orelha do outro garoto. "Não é que eles _precisam_ saber," Harry disse suavemente. Deixou seus dedos trilharem o cabelo sedoso até a nuca de Draco e se inclinou para beijar o loiro levemente, docemente, na boca. "Eu _quero_ que eles saibam," ele disse seriamente. "Eu quero que eles saibam que eu estou com você." Harry pausou, olhando nos olhos de Draco. "Queria que você estivesse comigo quando eu contasse."

"Se você me quer lá, estarei lá," Draco disse quietamente, retornando o beijo com outro, feliz e tocado pelas palavras de Harry. Então, com um pequeno sorriso envergonhado, ele adicionou, "Tenho certeza que será muito engraçado." Ele beijou Harry mais uma vez, efetivamente cortando qualquer resposta a esse último comentário. "O que mais estamos planejando fazer hoje?" ele perguntou finalmente, quando se separaram.

Harry o lançou um olhar ligeiramente preocupado. "Eu estava planejando há faz várias semanas ir a Hogsmeade hoje," ele disse, pausando. "Eu preciso ir sozinho, no entanto," continuou com um pouco de remorso. "Vou fazer as compras de Natal. Mas nós podemos nos encontrar depois – almoçar juntos no Três Vassouras se quiser."

"Na verdade, isso é perfeito," Draco disse. "Eu também tenho algumas tarefas pessoais que tenho que fazer nessa manhã." Então seus olhos brilharam. "Mas ei – por que não posso ir às compras com você?"

"Bem, porque..." Harry disse, corando ligeiramente, "veja bem..."

"Aha!" Draco disse, colocando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry. "Então essa excursão de compras inclui um presente para mim?"

"Sim," Harry disse com uma risada.

Draco sorriu aquele sorriso genuíno que sempre fazia o coração de Harry pular várias batidas. "Vou deixar você ir, então," ele disse. "Dessa vez."

Harry sorriu para ele, percebendo como aquele sorriso podia transformar seus ossos em gelatina, e repentinamente teve uma idéia. "Draco," ele disse. "É a minha vez no jogo de xadrez, não é?"

"Sim. Por quê?"

"Guarde meu lugar aqui," Harry disse, ainda sorrindo enquanto saía do abraço de Draco. Levantou-se da cama e foi até o tabuleiro. "Peão para D4," ele disse enquanto movia a peça. Ele pegou o Peão capturado de Draco e o segurou com um sorriso malicioso para que Draco pudesse ver. "Você consegue sorrir desse jeito de novo?" ele perguntou.

"Acho que sim," Draco disse, inclinando sua cabeça de maneira confusa. "Se eu estiver olhando para você."

Harry jogou a fada no ar e a capturou com habilidade. Colocou-a na mesa, e então se apressou até a cama, indo embaixo das cobertas ao lado de Draco. "Então eu tenho um plano," ele disse, explicando o que tinha em mente. "Mas nós teremos que chegar bem atrasados no café-da-manhã, para que apenas meus amigos estejam no salão. Eu não acho que queremos uma audiência maior." Ele pausou por um momento. "Você faria isso?"

"Sim," Draco disse, rolando a idéia em sua mente. "Mas se vamos chegar tão atrasados, o que o faz pensar que seus amigos ainda estarão lá?"

"Eu não voltei para o dormitório ontem à noite," Harry disse. "Eles estarão lá."

Draco riu e se deitou na cama, alongando-se com os braços acima da cabeça, e fechou os olhos. "Ah," ele disse com compreensão. "É por isso que nós... Eles estarão esperando para ver com quem você chega."

"Exatamente," Harry disse, voltando a deitar de lado, encarando Draco. "Eles realmente são tão previsíveis." Bem clandestinamente, ele levou sua mão até Draco embaixo da coberta.

Draco murmurou suavemente. "Eu costumava achar isso de você."

Harry sorriu. Seus dedos se conectaram levemente com a pele nua de Draco logo acima de sua calça. "Mudou de idéia, então?" Harry vagarosamente trilhou seus dedos pelas costelas de Draco.

"Sim." As palavras foram meio uma inalação repentina e meio um suspiro assustado. Mas Draco não moveu um músculo.

O sorriso de Harry aumentou. Aquele suspiro provavelmente foi a coisa mais adorável que já tinha ouvido. Mas agora Harry estava determinado a fazer Draco admitir que tinha cócegas. Trilhou seus dedos novamente até a cintura de Draco e então em seu estômago.

Draco virou a face para o outro lado, mas Harry pôde ver que ele estava mordendo o lábio inferior. Ainda, ele não deixou qualquer outra reação se mostrar. Na verdade, parecia como se Draco estivesse segurando a respiração. Harry percebeu que para ganhar essa batalha, teria que aumentar a intensidade do ataque. Excitado com sua própria ousadia, os dedos de Harry voltaram ao lado da cintura de Draco, então muito vagarosamente foram até a beira de sua calça, até o osso de seu quadril.

Repentinamente Draco se levantou e agarrou a mão de Harry. "Deus, Harry," ele suspirou. "Pare! Eu desisto."

Harry voltou a se deitar de costas, rindo. "Admita," ele disse com triunfo.

"Tá bom," Draco disse, colocando a mão de Harry firmemente, mas de modo brincalhão, no peito do moreno, como se para colocá-la o mais longe possível dele. "Eu admito que sou um pouquinho sensível à cócegas."

Harry riu novamente. "E o que mais?"

Draco soltou uma risada baixa e provocante. Deitou-se de bruços ao lado de Harry e se apoiou em seus cotovelos. "Eu absolutamente me recuso a dizer que gostei," ele disse com o tom de alguém cuja dignidade fora profundamente ofendida, mas o sorriso em sua face dizia o contrário. Então sua voz e expressão se molificaram. "Mas eu gosto disso," ele disse. "De acordar ao seu lado."

Harry estudou o calor naqueles olhos cinza pensativamente, hesitando em fazer a pergunta que estava em sua mente durante a manhã inteira e que as últimas palavras de Draco trouxeram à tona. "Quer dizer que podemos fazer isso novamente amanhã?" ele perguntou quietamente após um momento. "Posso ficar com você essa noite?"

Draco retornou o olhar de Harry com seriedade, um pouco surpreso com a pergunta. Ele na verdade esteve temeroso de que Harry fosse ficar bravo com ele essa manhã e não quisesse passar a noite por uma segunda vez. "Mesmo depois da bagunça que eu fiz de tudo na noite passada?" ele perguntou finalmente.

Harry corou levemente, mas encontrou os olhos de Draco com firmeza. "Eu queria que você me contasse o que aconteceu na noite passada. Eu sei que foi algo que eu disse... e sei que se conversarmos a respeito..." Suas palavras falharam quando Draco olhou para baixo, quebrando o contato visual entre eles.

"Desculpe, Harry," Draco disse suavemente, com tristeza, "pelo que aconteceu ontem. Eu só quero esperar mais um pouco... e não posso explicar ainda."

"Não se preocupe," Harry disse, muito confuso pela atitude de Draco, mas feliz por terem pelo menos conversado um pouco a respeito. "Eu não quis te pressionar. Se quiser esperar até o final do jogo de xadrez, tudo bem. Isso não muda meus sentimentos por você, ou o fato de que quero ficar com você." Ele colocou uma mão no braço de Draco. "Gostaria de ficar com você essa noite – se você quiser."

Draco levantou o rosto, seus olhos claros e brilhantes, como o céu depois da chuva. "Eu quero," ele disse simplesmente. "Muito."

"Tá bom, então," Harry disse com um sorriso ansioso e caloroso. "Mas nada de treinar Poções," ele adicionou, brincando gentilmente, aliviando a pequena tensão que a conversa anterior deixou entre eles. "E nada de banhos gelados!"

"Mas Harry," Draco disse com um sorriso e uma pequena risada, "aquilo foi divertido."

Harry riu também. "Venha, você," ele disse. "Se não nos apressarmos, vamos perder o café-da-manhã completamente."

Eles se levantaram da cama e se arrumaram rapidamente. Harry, graças aos elfos-domésticos do castelo, encontrou todas as suas roupas secas e dobradas meticulosamente em cima do baú de Draco na frente da cama. E Draco, para sua alegria, encontrou sua amada camisa pendurada em seu guarda-roupa em condição perfeitamente restaurada. Harry retomou sua varinha da pia do banheiro, então coletou seus óculos e a Capa de Invisibilidade da mesa e cadeira em frente à lareira. "Pronto?" ele chamou Draco que ainda estava no banheiro, enquanto colocava seus sapatos.

"Pronto," Draco disse, saindo e encontrando Harry na porta, gesticulando afirmativamente com a cabeça à pergunta nos olhos de Harry acerca do que estavam prestes a fazer. Então repentinamente, sua expressão clareou e ele soltou um sorriso.

"O que?" Harry perguntou, olhando-o com suspeição.

"Eu acabei de perceber que maravilhosa manhã esta é," Draco disse. "Primeiro eu acordo com você e agora posso atormentar Weasley e os Grifinórios durante o café-da-manhã. E depois posso tentar adivinhar o que você comprou para mim de Natal."

"Não, não pode," Harry disse firmemente. "E você não vai atormentar ninguém."

"Harry," Draco disse, levantando uma sobrancelha, sua expressão a figura de inocência. "Não estarei atormentando intencionalmente. Mas o que você acha que vai acontecer quando contar com quem você passou a noite?"

Harry fez uma careta. "Eu sei," ele disse. "Apenas me prometa que não vai piorar as coisas. Especialmente com Rony. Se você se mantiver calmo, e não reagir ao que ele falar, tudo será mais fácil."

"Hmm," Draco respondeu com um olhar duvidoso. "Eu não sei de nada que pode tornar isso mais fácil, mas vou tentar." Ele colocou as mãos na cintura de Harry e se inclinou para beijá-lo. "Para dar sorte," ele disse. "Vou te seguir."

"Tá bom," Harry disse, sentindo-se esperançoso e ansioso e bastante excitado ao mesmo tempo. Draco o soltou e ele se cobriu com a Capa da Invisibilidade. "Te vejo lá embaixo," ele disse com um sorriso, então saiu quietamente do quarto. E apesar de prometer ser um drama, Harry estava animado.

…

…

Harry entrou no Salão Principal ansioso para que a verdade fosse contada. Ele honestamente não acreditava que um de seus amigos fosse ser completamente contra seu novo relacionamento com Draco, nem mesmo Rony. Ele com certeza esperava que Rony ficasse furioso, mas concordou com a conclusão de Hermione acerca de seu melhor amigo, que Rony eventualmente aceitaria a situação. _Se _Harry estivesse feliz – e ele _estava_ feliz. Quase riu quando percebeu que estava certo – seus quatro colegas de quarto, além da Hermione e da Gina, estavam sentados em um grupo na mesa da Grifinória, esperando. O resto do salão estava praticamente deserto, como havia planejado. Sentou-se casualmente em seu local usual ao lado de Rony, tentando muito não sorrir, mas falhando completamente, o que estragou a grande imagem de despreocupação que queria atingir.

Várias vozes exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. "Harry!"

Seamus, sentado do outro lado da mesa entre Dean e Neville, o lançou um olhar pontiagudo. "E onde exatamente você estava a noite _inteira_?"ele provocou. "E não venha nos dizer que estava jogando xadrez _dessa_ vez." Todos olharam para Harry com expectativa, até mesmo Hermione, apesar de ela ter um sorriso eu-sei-o-segredo estampado em seus lábios. Rony estava sério, e Gina, Neville e Dean pareciam que quebrariam em risinhos a qualquer momento.

Harry deu de ombros e com muita calma começou a encher seu prato. Ele queria ter a atenção completa de todos para que Draco pudesse entrar sem ser percebido. Estava ganhando tempo até que os outros poucos estudantes no salão terminassem e saíssem do Salão Principal. "Eu _estava_ jogando xadrez," ele disse, após um minuto agonizante depositando geléia em suas panquecas. Ele deu uma mordida e mastigou pensativamente. "Mas não a noite_ inteira_."

Seamus rolou os olhos.

Rony cruzou os braços. "Então vai nos contar agora ou não?" ele perguntou, um pouco grosso.

Harry viu Draco entrar pela porta e sentar-se à mesa Sonserina. "Sim," ele disse, virando-se para encarar Rony, dando-o uma resposta séria. "Vou contar. Contarei tudo, mas me deixe comer primeiro."

"Tudo?" Seamus perguntou, sorrindo, inclinando-se para frente por cima da mesa na direção de Harry. "Isso será bom - ! Ai!" Ele se sentou e alcançou para massagear a pele dolorida. "Quem me chutou?"

Gina riu e Hermione sorriu inocentemente.

Seamus sorriu para elas. "Vocês meninas não me enganam," ele disse com convicção. "Vocês querem saber de _tudo_ também. Assim como o resto de nós."

Harry comeu mais algumas mordidas de seu café-da-manhã, e observou duas meninas do quinto ano da Corvinal se levantarem de seus lugares. Elas eram as últimas duas estudantes no salão, então ele esperou até saírem, sucumbindo a todos os olhares impacientes que estava recebendo e limpando a garganta. Sentiu borboletas no seu estômago, nervosismo e excitação tomando conta de si agora que o momento da verdade chegara. "Tá bom," ele disse, tentando parecer sério, mas ainda sem conseguir segurar seu sorriso completamente. "Isso será surpreendente para todos..." Ele olhou em volta a todas as faces atentas e esperançosas de seus amigos. "Eu... bem... eu acabei de descobrir algo a meu respeito... algo que nunca teria imaginado..." Harry pausou novamente, então continuou com um tom mais baixo e confidencial. Seus amigos se inclinaram para ouvir. "Pelo jeito... eu tenho um poder mágico secreto," ele disse, "e estive louco para testá-lo a manhã inteira."

Todos o encararam, completamente perplexos.

Hermione falou primeiro. "Do que está falando, Harry?"

"Parece enrolação para mim," Seamus reclamou.

"Sim, parece," Rony concordou. "ou ele ficou louco de novo."

"Não, agora escutem," Harry disse. "Isso será bom. Só preciso testar em alguém." Ele deixou seus olhos irem até a mesa da Sonserina. "Aha," ele disse com uma voz baixa e conspiradora, olhando firmemente até o outro lado do salão. "Perfeito."

Dean, Seamus e Neville viraram em seus lugares e todos agora encararam Draco Malfoy. O Sonserino loiro estava comendo café-da-manhã, calmamente lendo o Profeta Diário, parecendo completamente ignorante dos sete pares de olhos Grifinórios grudados nele.

"Quando ele entrou?" Rony murmurou.

"Harry?" Hermione murmurou, obviamente confusa com o comportamento de Harry. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Apenas uma pequena demonstração," Harry replicou. "Acredito que posso fazer Malfoy fazer algo que nenhum de vocês já o viram fazer, daqui."

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. "Harry, você não pode enfeitiçar os outros alunos," ela disse com sua melhor voz de Garota-Monitora. "Você sabe que não é permitido."

Harry simplesmente sorriu. "Eu disse que era mágica. Não disse que era um feitiço." Ele se virou para olhar para Draco. "Apenas observem," ele disse. "Pode demorar alguns minutos. Eu preciso esperar que ele olhe para cima – isso exige contato visual..."

Alguns segundos passaram enquanto todos os Grifinórios seguravam a respiração, esperando que Malfoy parasse de ler...

Draco virou a página. Escaneou aquela página por um momento, então virou mais uma, e mais algumas. Finalmente ele fechou e dobrou o jornal. Colocou-o ao lado de seu prato e finalmente levantou o olhar. Diretamente para Harry.

Harry sorriu para ele.

Draco virou a cabeça para o lado. Então ele sorriu em resposta. Seu sorriso mais real, genuíno e de parar o coração.

Todos seguram o ar coletivamente na mesa da Grifinória

.

"Não é a coisa mais adorável e de tirar o fôlego que vocês já viram," Harry disse suavemente, mesmerizado.

"Santo Anjo e Mãe de Deus!" Seamus sussurrou.

"O que?" Rony demandou.

"Não acredito!" Seamus disse, ainda chocado. "Harry derreteu o Rei do Gelo!"

Fim do Capítulo 10


	11. Capítulo 11

**A/N: Olá a todos!! Já fa****zendo mais de 4 meses que não atualizo, estou morrendo de vergonha! Como esse ano está passando rápido!!! Mas então, esses capítulos estão cada vez maiores – dessa vez quase 24.000 palavras... Desculpem pela demora, mas estou fazendo meu melhor, tendo que dividir meu tempo em estágio, monografia de curso, vida pessoal e ainda tudo na internet! Mas aí está a continuação, finalmente!! Obrigada por todos os comentários, os últimos que recebi serviram como aquele último empurrão para me fazer terminar esse cap. ! Boa leitura e por favor comentem!!**

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE II – O JOGO**

**Capítulo 11**

_Refugee, total shit  
Is how I've always seen us  
Not a help you'll admit  
To agreement between us  
There's no deal, partner  
Who's your real partner?  
Could there be just a chance  
That you've got some heavy clients?_

Refugiados, total merda

É como eu sempre considerei-nos

Nenhuma ajuda você admite

Para chegar a um acordo entre nós

Não tem acordo, parceiro

Quem é seu verdadeiro parceiro?

Será que existe a chance

De você ter alguns clientes pesados?

Letras de "The Deal (No Deal)" de _Chess_, por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus

…

…

O pronunciamento de Seamus chocou todos ao silêncio.

"O Rei do Gelo?" Hermione repetiu um momento depois.

Seamus virou para trás e a encarou com um sorriso satisfeito. "É assim que as meninas da Sonserina chamam o Malfoy porque ele age tão friamente com elas."

"E como exatamente você sabe _disso_?" disse Hermione, franzindo as sobrancelhas em desaprovação.

"Eu . . . ah!" disse Seamus, conseguindo manter uma expressão de satisfação e vergonha ao mesmo tempo. "Err . . . Esquece. Eu sempre pensei que fosse porque ele não conseguia suportar _elas_. Quer dizer, quem consegue?" Então ele sorriu para Rony. "Mas talvez seja porque o Malfoy simplesmente não gosta de _meninas_."

"Ficou _louco_, Seamus?" disse Rony em alarme. "Que merda você tá falando?"

"Que o Harry falou a verdade ontem à noite quando disse que não tinha uma _namorada_! Olhe para ele."

Rony olhou para a cara ainda sorridente e cativada de Harry e então através do cômodo até Draco, que agora sorria charmosamente para o moreno. Ele ficou muito vermelho. "Você quer dizer..."

"Eu estava certo!" exclamou Seamus. "Harry tem um _namorado_. E é o Malfoy!"

Rony virou-se para Harry. Ele agarrou o ombro dele e o chacoalhou levemente. "Harry!" ele disse, com a voz desesperada. "Me diga que não é verdade!"

Mas Harry não estava escutando, ou melhor, ele nem estava ouvindo a conversa ocorrendo ao seu redor, pois estava perdido na sensação de hipnotismo. Estava completamente absorvido no adorável sorriso de Draco até que Rony, irritando-se quando Harry não respondeu, sacudiu-o, e Harry, por não estar prestando atenção e estar sentado bem no final do banco, escorregou para o lado, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão com um _bam _ressonador.

"Rony!" Hermione pulou de pé para ver se Harry estava bem.

Harry olhou para seu melhor amigo, franzindo as sobrancelhas em surpresa, seus óculos tortos em razão do abrupto encontro com o chão. "Que merda. . . . Rony?" ele hesitou. "Por que fez isso?"

"Pare de encarar aquela . . . aquela . . . _cobra_ . . . e me responda! É verdade? Aquela conversa que a gente teve? Estava falando _dele_!"

"Sim," disse Harry firmemente. "Estava falando dele."

"Você passou a noite com o Malfoy!" disse Rony sem acreditar, levantando-se de repente. Ele encarou Harry, seu corpo todo rígido de raiva.

"Sim, Rony," disse Harry num tom que não deixou lugar a possíveis questionamentos. "Eu passei." Ele começou a se levantar, mas então alguém estava ao seu lado e uma mão estava sendo estendida para ajudá-lo. Ele pegou a mão de Draco e se levantou de frente ao Sonserino. Draco não soltou sua mão, ao invés disso entrelaçou seus dedos.

"Tudo bem?" Draco perguntou com a voz baixa, preocupação e raiva em seus olhos ao arrumar os óculos tortos de Harry com a mão livre.

"Sim," disse Harry. Virou-se para encarar Rony, seu rosto tornando-se bastante sério. "Eu sei que você está surpreso," ele disse com dificuldade, "mas não tinha um modo fácil de te contar isso."

"Você passou a noite com o _Malfoy_!" exclamou Rony. "Surpreso não chega _perto_ de descrever como eu me sinto!"

"Rony," Harry disse com tom grave, enquanto absorvia a expressão furiosa, horrorizada de seu amigo. "Eu falei sério quando disse que levo esse relacionamento a sério."

"Mas você não _pode_ levar isso a sério," disse Rony, seus olhos azuis se enchendo de dor e traição. "É loucura!"

"Eu não estou pedindo que você goste disso," respondeu Harry com um pouco de severidade. "Estou apenas pedindo que você nos escute e tente entender . . . e respeite que é isso que eu . . . que Draco e eu ambos queremos."

Draco estivera observando Rony com uma expressão de fria indiferença. Ele soltou um ronco de irritação. "Eu pareço me lembrar de você falando que Harry era livre para ficar com quem ele quisesse." Levantou uma sobrancelha em triunfo. "Eu acredito que isso me inclui."

Rony ficou vermelho novamente, seus pulsos cerrados. "Até _parece_," ele praticamente cuspiu.

"E," Draco continuou, sua voz cheia de sarcasmo, "eu espero que a ironia disso não se perca em você, Weasley. Que sou _eu_ protegendo Harry dessa vez – de _você_."

"Draco . . . " disse Harry em advertência, apertando a mão do outro garoto.

"Não é _ele_ que precisa de proteção, _Malfoy_," disse Rony, dando um ameaçador passo à frente.

Draco imediatamente avançou um passo e ficou parado um pouco à frente de Harry. "Afaste-se, Weasley," ele sussurrou, lançando a Rony um olhar "de morte" típico dos Malfoy.

Rony parou e o encarou em retorno, então puxou sua varinha.

"Rony!" Hermione exclamou, instantaneamente agarrando o braço dele. "Pára! Isso não vai ajudar em nada."

Mas Rony se virou para ela, sua voz fria. "Você sabia! Você sabia que era o Malfoy, e não me contou!"

"Eu não te contei," ela replicou, "porque cabia a Harry te contar. E porque eu sabia que você reagiria assim. Fazer uma cena não vai mudar nada. Se o Harry e o Draco querem ficar juntos, nós teremos que aceitar."

Rony arrancou seu braço da mão de Hermione. Deu mais uma olhada de Harry a Draco, e para baixo até suas mãos dadas. Era impensável que a pessoa que ele mais odiava no mundo de alguma forma tivesse passado pela sua guarda e estava seduzindo seu melhor amigo. Tinha uma solidariedade tão forte no jeito em que eles estavam parados em pé um ao lado do outro, e talvez essa tenha sido a coisa mais chocante de todas para os olhos de Rony. "Eu não consigo nem olhar para eles," ele disse friamente. Então se virou e saiu do cômodo.

"Isso ocorreu bem," Draco murmurou, ainda muito abalado, sua voz baixa tornando-se muito alta em face do silêncio deixado pela saída irada de Rony.

Harry passou uma mão por seu cabelo. "Não foi pior do que o esperado, eu acho."

Hermione virou-se na direção deles quando a porta se fechou atrás de Rony. "Eu deveria ir atrás dele," ela disse. Ela lançou a Harry e Draco um olhar severo. "Isso poderia ter sido tratado melhor . . . mas esquece. Vou ver se consigo colocar alguma razão na cabeça dele."

"Ha," disse Draco, baixinho. "Bem pouco provável – "

"Obrigado, Hermione," disse Harry rapidamente, cortando Draco.

"Vamos, Gina," Hermione falou para a menina mais nova que estava encarando Harry e Draco, seus olhos arregalados e uma mão cobrindo sua boca aberta. "Eu vou explicar tudo para você, também."

"Vamos tentar falar com ele de novo, depois que tiver um tempo para se acalmar," disse Harry enquanto Hermione andava para longe com uma Gina atordoada. Virou-se e lançou um olhar repreensivo a Draco "E você," ele disse, mostrando sua frustração, mas tão baixo que só Draco conseguia ouvir, "Eu pensei que você iria tentar ficar calmo e não reagir a ele."

Draco encontrou os olhos de Harry com desafio. "Se você acha que eu vou ficar parado e calmo enquanto ele te derruba no chão, você está muito enganado."

Harry tinha ficado irritado com Draco por não ter controlado seu temperamento, mas olhando para ele agora, com suas bochechas coradas e mechas de cabelo loiro caindo em sua testa e nos seus intensos olhos cinza – olhos que ainda brilhavam com indignação– Harry se chocou com a súbita percepção de que Draco Malfoy não apenas era simplesmente lindo quando bravo, um fato que agora se perguntava _como pôde _ter despercebido durante todos esses anos, mas também que ele, Harry, estava de mãos dadas com essa pessoa incrivelmente atraente, e que Draco estava apenas irritado em seu nome. Harry teve que admitir, com um pouco de culpa por causa de Rony, que era uma ótima sensação, maravilhosa até, estar sendo protegido pelo olhar da morte dos Malfoy desta vez. Estava repentinamente preenchido por uma vontade quase incontrolável de beijar Draco até não conseguir mais.

Sorrindo, ele apertou a mão de Draco, então se curvou perto do ouvido do Sonserino. "Foi um pouco exagerado," disse calmamente. "Mas você foi maravilhoso."

Demorou alguns segundos para ele se tocar do elogio de Harry, mas então Draco relaxou. Ele jogou a cabeça levemente para tirar o cabelo de seu rosto e apertou a mão de Harry em retorno, lançando-lhe um sorriso como forma de aceitar o elogio. Mas ainda com outras três pessoas para confrontar, continuava receoso.

Harry se sentou para terminar seu café-da-manhã, e Draco, com os modos de certa forma reservados e cuidadosos, sentou-se ao lado dele no lugar vazio de Rony. Dean, Seamus, e Neville estavam sentados à frente deles, encarando Draco com expressões quase idênticas de choque. Bem, a expressão de Seamus estava mais para reverência. Nenhum deles disse uma palavra.

Olhando para os três, Draco de repente teve que lutar para manter sua atitude calma, e evitar uma grande vontade de rir. Olhou de canto de olho para Harry. Chocar esses Grifinórios, agora que o Weasley estava fora do caminho,era uma tentação quase irresistível, mas ele não tinha certeza se Harry acharia graça nas presentes circunstâncias. E ele havia prometido que tentaria fazer as coisas irem o mais serenamente possível.

"Tá bom, pessoal," Harry disse, atacando as panquecas frias com seu garfo. "Falem o que quiserem agora, porque não vou querer escutar nada depois. Isso é o que é, e enquanto eu já sabia que Rony ia agir como um idiota, estou esperando que vocês três ofereçam um pouco mais de apoio." Ele os observou com severidade. "Draco mudou e eu agradeceria se todos tentassem lhe dar uma chance."

Draco olhou para baixo, sério e tocado ao ouvir Harry falando assim com seus amigos por causa dele.

Após um longo momento de silêncio, Neville falou com uma voz nervosa, porém determinada. "É verdade," ele disse. "_Eu_ sei que ele mudou. Ele tem me ajudado na aula de Poções quando Snape não está olhando."

Harry não sabia nada sobre isso e virou-se para Draco em surpresa.

O Sonserino estava olhando para Neville com olhos estreitados. "Mas que merda, Longbottom," ele finalmente disse, irritado, "Eu tenho que sentar do seu lado. Você tem idéia de como é cansativo ver você explodindo seu caldeirão todo dia?" Ele se curvou sobre a mesa. "E além disso," ele continuou, sem tom ainda reprovador, mas agora com um pouco de provocação também, "quem disse que você podia contar – _era_ pra isso ser nosso pequeno segredo. É ruim demais que eu esteja com o Harry, mas se os outros descobrirem que eu estou ajudando _você_, minha reputação estará _totalmente_ arruinada."

Neville ficou preocupado por um segundo ou dois, mas então percebeu que Draco estava sorrindo um pouco, que ele estava apenas brincando, e conseguiu dar um sorriso tímido em retorno.

Dean falou em seguida. "Eu notei que você tem agido diferente esse ano também," ele disse para Draco. "Então, se o Harry diz que você está bem agora, é o que basta para mim."

Draco olhou para o alto garoto negro e acenou com a cabeça. "Obrigado," ele disse com a voz baixa, percebendo que tinha inconscientemente se protegido internamente para ser esnobado por esses meninos, assim aquela simples demonstração de apoio estava significando muito para ele. Ele se virou na direção de Seamus.

Seamus estava sentado com um cotovelo na mesa, seu queixo em na mão, observando Draco com uma expressão divertida e atenta. Quando Draco olhou para ele, ele virou a cabeça a um ângulo, seus olhos meio fechados, um sorriso maroto em seu rosto. "E agora eu estou pensando que sei o que você tem feito todos esses anos, Malfoy," ele disse. "Você e essa sua nojenta disposição."

Em parte insultado, mas sem ter certeza se entendera, Draco lançou um olhar feio em pergunta ao outro garoto sentado do outro lado.

"Você simplesmente não estava liberando a frustração sexual," pronunciou Seamus com autoridade absoluta. "Ou," ele adicionou, mexendo suas sobrancelhas, seus olhos se virando para encarar Harry sugestivamente, "não da forma certa, de qualquer jeito."

Draco encarou fortemente Seamus por um momento, e então olhou de lado para Harry, e viu naqueles claros, olhos verdes que Harry estava segurando uma risada. Seus olhos se encontraram por alguns segundos e então Harry soltou um riso. Foi o suficiente. Draco riu. De repente todos os cinco meninos estava rindo.

"Eu talvez considere gostar de você, Finnigan," disse Draco, sorrindo para Seamus.

"Ah, meu Deus," sussurrou Seamus, surpreendido. Ele se jogou contra Dean como se de repente estivesse sem ossos.

Dean riu dele e o jogou para o outro lado, mas ele estava molengo, e quase caiu do banco ao chão.

Draco rolou seus olhos e então voltou a olhar para Harry com um sorriso. Ele foi capturado então pela aprovação e profunda afeição nos olhos de Harry. "É melhor eu ir indo," ele disse quietamente.

Harry concordou. "Você vai me encontrar depois – em Hogsmeade?"

"É uma da tarde, no Três Vassouras, certo?"

"Sim." Harry sorriu, e colocou sua mão em cima da do Draco, outra pergunta em seus olhos.

Em resposta, Draco se curvou para frente e o beijou.

Eles oviram um chio reprimido e então um distinto 'bang'. Quando eles pararam de se beijar, Neville estava com as mãos sobre seus olhos, e Dean agora estava sorrindo e balançando sua cabeça, olhando para o chão onde Seamus estava, pois desta vez ele realmente tinha caído do banco.

Draco se levantou. "Te vejo essa tarde," ele disse para Harry, e com um sorriso animado, saiu do Salão Principal.

Seamus rastejou de volta ao seu lugar, e observou Draco até ele desaparecer pela porta. Então ele se virou para Harry, com o olhar encantado de volta à sua face. "Meu Deus, Harry," ele disse, praticamente sem fôlego. "Você _dormiu_ com o Malfoy. Eu quero saber de _tudo_!"

Harry ficou um pouco vermelho, mas sorriu. "Isso," ele disse enigmaticamente "é tudo." Ele se levantou. "Isso não é pra ninguém mais saber. Então, por favor, não falem pra ninguém que não estava aqui essa manhã," ele pediu, enquanto olhava com expectativa para seus colegas. "Obrigado," ele adicionou sinceramente, quando todos concordaram. "Eu sei que Draco e eu vamos enfrentar muita oposição uma hora, mas ajuda. . . ajuda muito . . . saber que posso contar com vocês."

…

* * *

…

Quando Draco voltou ao seu quarto, estava regozijando-se ligeiramente. A preocupante conversa com os Grifinórios havia terminado melhor do que esperara. Com a exceção, é claro, de Weasley – e quem teria esperanças de que isso fosse correr bem? Draco ficou enraivecido quando o ruivo idiota empurrou Harry ao chão. Mas, pensando bem, Draco também costumava ter o mesmo desejo antigamente? E ele havia descoberto, repetidamente, que quando Harry Potter era jogado ao chão, ele se levantava e enfrentava a pessoa, pelo motivo que fosse, com uma determinação feroz que sempre deixava Draco ao mesmo tempo furioso e incrédulo. Era por causa disso que Draco não acreditava por um momento que Harry fosse recusar lutar contra Voldemort, independentemente do que havia declarado na noite anterior em sentido contrário. A boca de Draco curvou em um sorriso seco e triste, um sorriso direcionado à sua atuação naquele evento, contaminado de arrependimento pela mesma razão. Harry achava que lutar o Lorde das Trevas era algo amargo e insuportável de se fazer, mas ele o faria. Assim como Draco faria o impossível, a coisa amarga que tinha que fazer.

Mas decididamente afastou esses pensamentos de sua mente. Não ganharia nada sendo tolo a respeito de coisas que não tinha como mudar. Reacendeu o fogo despreocupadamente, então andou até sua escrivaninha e abriu a gaveta em que havia escondido o anel e o livro da biblioteca sobre transfigurações de pedras preciosas. O anel estava frio, um peso leve em sua palma, enquanto o carregava até a mesa à frente da lareira. Empurrando cuidadosamente o tabuleiro para o lado, Draco colocou o anel na mesa e se sentou na cadeira, um pé dobrado embaixo de si, para estudar o feitiço de transfiguração. Abriu o livro e começou a ler.

…

* * *

…

Caminhar sozinho em direção à Hogsmeade permitiu que Harry tivesse tempo para pensar. Talvez fosse algo a ver com a expressão séria e intensa em sua face, ou a maneira como caminhava com a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada, mãos dentro dos bolsos, que fez com que outros estudantes não se convidassem à sua companhia, e Harry estava contente com isso. Ele acenou para alguns conhecidos enquanto ia, perdido no turbilhão de emoções e pensamentos e preocupações que exigiam a atenção de sua mente. Várias coisas haviam acontecido na última noite e nessa manhã, coisas que não teve tempo de analisar ou decifrar até agora.

Havia, é claro, a reação de Rony nessa manhã ao descobrir com quem Harry estava envolvido. Rony tinha agido exatamente como Harry esperava, mas, na realidade, tinha torcido por uma reação melhor, e sentia-se desapontado. Rony era seu melhor amigo, afinal de contas. Parecia muito como daquela vez em que Rony não acreditou que Harry não tinha colocado seu nome no Cálice de Fogo durante o Torneio Tribruxo. Mas talvez as coisas melhorassem à tarde depois que Rony tivesse tempo para se acalmar e Hermione conversasse com ele. Harry estava determinado a não deixar Rony se meter entre ele e Draco, ou Draco entre ele e Rony. Não estava com esperanças falsas de que eles passariam a se gostar, mas simplesmente não iria agüentar ambos brigando um com o outro. O que queria era que Draco concordasse em vir com ele conversar com Rony nessa tarde, que Rony falasse com Draco e visse que ele mudou.

E então tinha a questão de seu relacionamento com Draco. Tantas coisas tinham acontecido nessa última noite. Harry contou ao outro garoto coisas que nunca havia contado a mais ninguém, teve uma revelação enquanto estava no chuveiro, outro a respeito de Cho, e quase fez amor com um garoto que, uma semana atrás, pensou que odiava. Quase fez amor, ele pensou, frustrado por não entender o que aconteceu. Teria feito, se Draco não tivesse parado tudo. Por quê? O que fez com que Draco repentinamente mudasse de idéia? Aquele evento quase certamente estava relacionado à conversa deles sobre Cho, mas Harry ainda estava perdido em entender como.

E Cho. O que Draco disse a respeito de Cho mudou tudo que havia previamente acreditado sobre ela. Ele tinha achado que sabia de tudo, que o que sentia agora por Draco era tão mais poderoso do que havia experimentado com Cho porque ela nunca tinha realmente gostado dele, não o tinha amado, e não tinha se permitido envolver muito profundamente. Mas se Draco estava certo quanto ao que aconteceu, então tudo isso não era verdade.

Mesmo assim, o fato que ele se sentia diferente com Draco era inegável. Desde o primeiro breve beijo, ele sentiu algo. Sentiu algo tão forte que foi o suficiente para reverter todas suas percepções acerca de Draco dos últimos seis anos. Forte o suficiente para se apaixonar. Para querer fazer amor. Com um garoto. Harry ponderou sobre isso por um momento. Será que ele _era _gay, afinal de contas? Qual era a explicação? Seria diferente apenas porque sentia mais desejo por meninos do que por meninas? Ou a diferença cabia a algo específico em Draco?

Não demorou muito para Harry chegar à conclusão de que nunca sentiu-se atraído por outro garoto, e que o que sentia por Draco englobava muito mais do que desejo, ou a necessidade de sexo. Desde aquela noite que ficou no quarto de Draco, que o abraçou e beijou, tinha derretido naqueles olhos cinza calorosos e teve um sentimento de estar completo que nunca havia sentido com Cho, desde então existiu uma ligação irrefutável entre eles, algo tão profundo que estava crescendo com uma velocidade que seria assustadora se não fosse pelo sentimento, bem no meio de tudo, de que aquilo era certo. Realmente não havia dúvidas de que queria ficar com Draco por causa do próprio garoto.

Harry agora estava sorrindo enquanto andava, relembrando seus sentimentos da noite anterior enquanto esteve no chuveiro com Draco. As baboseiras lastimáveis de Draco quanto à sua camisa molhada e seu medo assustadoramente genuíno pela segurança de Harry tinham sido tão adoráveis, tinham tocado seu coração tão completamente, que caiu da beira do penhasco – desabado, na verdade, ele pensou, rindo sozinho – e estava agora, sem nenhuma dúvida, completamente apaixonado pela criatura enigmática e mercurial que era Draco Malfoy. Repentinamente, a memória de segurar e beijar Draco enquanto o outro garoto deitava embaixo de si na noite passada correram por Harry em uma onda de desejo tão intensa que ele teve que parar de andar e ficar parado por um momento, preso ao chão enquanto as sensações vívidas corriam por si. Harry queria ter feito amor, queria que Draco fosse seu com todo seu coração. E era óbvio que Draco queria isso também. O que trazia os pensamentos de Harry de volta ao início. O que fez com que Draco mudasse de idéia?

Balançando levemente a cabeça, Harry se forçou de volta à realidade, retomando sua caminhada. _Talvez ele esteja preocupado por eu ter experiência e ele não_, ele pensou. Mas logo dispensou essa idéia – Draco sabia que sua história de virgindade era uma mentira desde o começo – e ele esteve muito disposto, excitado e até mesmo impaciente em dormir com Harry até aquele momento em que conversaram sobre o término do namoro de Harry com Cho Chang. Não, definitivamente tinha alguma coisa a ver com o que dissera a respeito de Cho. A última coisa que se lembrava de ter dito, antes de perceber que Draco havia mudado de idéia, era Draco perguntando se isso seria para sempre. Mas não, isso aconteceu depois de Draco voltar à cama. _Merda_. O que Harry disse que fez Draco se levantar, para começar?

Harry se concentrou bastante, tentando lembrar-se, mas estivera muito preso em suas próprias emoções em relação a Cho para ter uma memória clara do que tinha sido dito exatamente. Lembrava-se, muito vagamente, de Draco fazendo-lhe uma pergunta, algo sobre arrependimentos, talvez, e Harry respondendo que desejava não ter dormido com ela, então outra pergunta indagando se era isso que o tinha feito sofrer tanto. Tinha que ser isso, mas, por mais que tentasse, Harry não conseguia entender porque isso teria feito com que Draco mudasse de idéia.

Ele suspirou novamente, e chutou uma pedra no caminho. Então deu de ombros e parou de se preocupar. Não importava, na verdade. No máximo, significava ter de esperar alguns dias, e Harry não se importava em fazer isso. O jogo de xadrez não podia demorar muito mais para acabar, e eles teriam o feriado de Natal inteiro para passarem juntos. Harry sorriu ao imaginar. Não, esperar um dia ou um pouco mais não fazia diferença alguma. Especialmente, ele percebeu repentinamente, quando se pretende passar o resto da vida com aquela pessoa.

…

* * *

…

Draco começou a ler o livro desde o início. Passou rapidamente por vários parágrafos acerca da história da transfiguração de pedras preciosas e informações biográficas do autor, concentrando-se, ao invés disso, nas seções que lidavam com a mágica envolvida. Bem no final do primeiro capítulo ele leu, então releu, o seguinte aviso:

_A complexidade de um feitiço de transfiguração de pedras preciosas se encontra na necessidade de transfigurar não apenas os elementos que formam a própria massa das pedras, mas em alterar suas formas de energia também. Não é um simples fato de modificar a cor da pedra; uma mudança completa das propriedades minerais inertes e da essência ativa de vibração deve ser alcançada. Essa transfiguração deve ser feita corretamente na primeira tentativa. Fracasso fará com que a pedra preciosa se desintegre, suas estruturas internas destruídas até surgirem perspectivas de reconstrução._

Draco soltou um xingamento baixinho. Ele não tinha tempo de esperar o anel se recompor – teria de ser muito cuidadoso. Voltou sua atenção ao sumário. O livro apenas cobria cerca de dez tipos diferentes de transfigurações, cada uma com seu próprio capítulo. Ele escaneou a lista, encontrando _Esmeralda para Rubi_ mais ou menos na metade da página. Encontrou a seção indicada e leu:

_Esmeralda e rubi são ambas pedras do coração, sendo, portanto, similares em vibração. Há, no entanto, diferenças em sua influência. Em razão de sua tonalidade clara e brilhante, a esmeralda é a pedra mais perfeitamente associada às vibrações verdes mais altas de cura, agindo para balancear e purificar o usuário. O rubi estimula as emoções, fortalecendo a vontade e dando coragem, agindo também como forma de balancear e purificar o usuário._

Ele pausou por um momento, pensando. A descrição da esmeralda fez com que ela parecesse mais apropriada para Harry do que havia originalmente pensado. Ele considerou, brevemente, deixar o anel como estava. Mas a influência do rubi, considerando o intuito em que o anel seria dado, encaixava-se ainda melhor. Ele pulou para o próximo parágrafo, tomando a decisão de seguir seu plano original de transfigurar as pedras, e retomou sua leitura:

_A transfiguração de esmeralda para rubi é considerada de uma dificuldade apenas moderada devido ao fato de, apesar das pedras terem composições estruturais diferenciadas, ambas possuírem similaridades no que diz respeito às suas vibrações e influências._

Pelo menos ele não tinha escolhido o feitiço mais complicado. Este envolvia uma série de três encantações, cada uma trabalhando com um aspecto diferente das propriedades da pedra. Ele leu o feitiço várias vezes, então fechou os olhos, recitando suavemente de memória. Checando seus erros, ele leu o feitiço novamente, e ficou grato ao perceber que o lembrava perfeitamente. Bem, não tinha razão para adiar o inevitável, se o anel tinha que descansar na poção pelo período de 24 a 48 horas, teria que fazer a transfiguração agora.

Draco retomou o anel da mesa e apanhou sua varinha. Fechou os olhos novamente por um momento, ajustando sua respiração. Então com a voz clara e confiante ele recitou as palavras do feitiço, dando uma volta elegante com sua varinha acima do anel ao final de cada encantação. Após a última passada de sua varinha, duas faíscas idênticas de luz azul-violeta entraram nas esmeraldas e brilharam com uma incandescência misteriosa por alguns segundos antes de se tornarem um vermelho escuro. Draco sorriu, fechando seu punho ao redor do anel, apertando-o com força em um triunfo e alívio silenciosos. Colocou sua varinha novamente na mesa e se ajeitou na cadeira. Ainda sorrindo para si mesmo com satisfação em face de seu sucesso, ele foi até o guarda-roupa, retirou a jarra de poção da última prateleira e jogou o anel no líquido azul claro. Fez-se um ligeiro som metálico quando o anel bateu no fundo da jarra. Draco a segurou no nível dos olhos e examinou o anel pelo vidro, então, sentindo-se seguro de que tudo correra bem, ele recolocou a tampa com firmeza e pôs a jarra na prateleira. Checou seu relógio e descobriu que ainda tinha uma hora antes de ter que se encontrar com Harry, muito tempo para caminhar até Hogsmeade e encontrar uma bela caixa de presente para o anel que o daria.

_Harry__**.**_** . . **Draco virou e deu os passos que o levavam à sua cama. Os lençóis ainda estavam desarrumados, do jeito que os havia deixado em sua pressa de ficar pronto nessa manhã. Ele deveria arrumá-los, mas não queria, o caos dobrado e torcido ali segurava uma eloqüente evidência e testemunho da presença de Harry que Draco preferia não apagar. A memória o consumiu por um momento e ele segurou a cabeceira para se firmar frente à onda de emoções que o atacou. Lembrou-se do toque das mãos de Harry, na noite repassada, tão calmante e seguro, um toque que sentiu reverberar por sua pele, ecoando profundamente dentro de si, o calor medicinal daquelas mãos persuadindo e espalhando conforto até seu coração.

E na noite passada. . . Ele conseguia se lembrar com surpreendente clareza, o corpo de Harry acima de si, pressionando-o, parecendo aquele ser o local mais perfeito que Draco poderia ser abraçado, um local de segurança completa, onde vida e tempo poderiam correr indefinidamente, perdidos no momento longo e leve de eternidade contido em um beijo. A ausência daquele toque, daquela presença, estava virando um vazio agudo que o consumia com necessidade e desejo. Tão novos, esses sentimentos, mas tão dolorosamente familiares, como se estivessem incorporados em sua pessoa desde sempre, mas apenas vindo à superfície agora, com uma frescura crua que atordoavam a mente e faziam os sentidos se confundirem. Ele estava apaixonado e sabia disso com uma certeza absoluta.

_E o que ele ama. . ._

Virou-se para observar a prateleira que mantinha sua única esperança no futuro impiedoso que previa. O que ele ama, manteria a salvo. A qualquer custo.

…

* * *

…

Harry já tinha encontrado presentes para todos na sua lista com a exceção de Draco, e estava começando a se preocupar porque nada parecia perfeito. Ele havia checado os livros enquanto comprava o de Hermione, e itens de Quadribol enquanto procurava o de Rony, mas Draco aparentava já ter tantos livros, e Harry não tinha avistado evidências de que o outro garoto tivesse interesse em algum time de Quadribol em particular. Ele quase comprou um elegante conjunto de pena de escrever e pergaminhos, mas finalmente decidiu que isso era muito impessoal. Ele queria algo que fosse único, algo que pudesse expressar seus sentimentos, que pudesse ser significativo para ambos.

Já estava se aproximando das 12:30, o que significava que deveria se encontrar com Draco em meia hora. Harry parou no meio do caminho, trocou as sacolas de compras de uma mão para a outra e olhou em volta, começando a se desesperar um pouco. Onde mais poderia ir? Sua atenção foi atraída então a uma pequena loja do outro lado da rua com um sinal acima da porta que lia 'A Pedra Reluzente – Jóias e Pedras Mágicas', que nunca tinha percebido antes. Jóias? Harry não tinha considerado isso. Mas sim, talvez isso fosse exatamente o que queria – algo que Draco pudesse colocar que significasse a união deles. Ele corou um pouco com esse pensamento; nunca tinha dado jóias a ninguém antes, nem mesmo Cho, e isso o surpreendeu agora, percebendo que nunca teve a vontade. Mas Draco. . . Harry sentia-se animado com a idéia, então com um entusiasmo renovado e respirando fundo, ele atravessou a rua até chegar à loja.

Um pequeno sino soou agradavelmente quando ele abriu a porta. No interior havia vários balcões de vidro brilhantemente acesos que guardavam prateleiras de pedras de vidência, bolas de cristal de vários tamanhos, e muitas pedras preciosas de inúmeras cores juntadas em colares e outras jóias. Harry passou o olho rapidamente por todas essas, então percebeu uma pequena mostra de anéis. Um anel em especial, feito de ouro com três pedras azul-escuro em fila, chamou sua atenção. Era encantador, mas após estudá-lo por alguns momentos, decidiu que não era o que estava procurando. Ao lado dos anéis, no entanto, em outra pequena prateleira naquele balcão, cujo brilho prismático ficava ainda mais vívido em contraste com o veludo preto da prateleira, havia um agrupamento de delicados pingentes de cristal com definições torcidas prateadas feitas de filigrana, em correntes finas de prata. Os cristais haviam sido magicamente transfigurados em símbolos rúnicos antigos, alguns deles tinham pedras coloridas presas à corrente. Eram cristais simples e elegantes, claros com prata delicadamente curvada, com uma pitada de cor aqui e ali; lindos com um brilho aparentemente frio e um fogo interno que o lembravam de Draco. Todos eles pareciam igualmente adequados, então Harry não fazia idéia de como escolher entre os diferentes símbolos. Então seus olhos caíram em um, e ele sentiu uma investida de reconhecimento. Era quase como. . . não exatamente igual. . . mas se eles pudessem fazer isso. . . Um calafrio correu por seu corpo quando se lembrou de Draco gentilmente acariciando sua cicatriz. Apenas Draco já tinha a tocado em afeição daquele jeito. Harry levantou o olhar expectante quando o lojista se aproximou.

"Gostou de alguma coisa, jovem?"

"Sim", Harry disse hesitantemente. "É esse, gostei muito, mas estava pensando se você poderia fazer um especificamente para mim? Com um certo formato." Ele levantou o cabelo de sua testa, corando levemente. "Você poderia fazer dessa forma – com um das pedras pequenas nele?" Harry sorriu timidamente. "E eu sei que é em cima da hora, mas seria possível uma entrega até segunda-feira? Eu posso pagar a mais pela pressa. É para ser um presente de Natal."

O homem soltou um largo sorriso, radiante. "Para Harry Potter, podemos fazer qualquer coisa!" ele disse jovialmente. "Agora venha aqui por um momento – e deixe-me olhar sua testa de perto. . ."

Harry ficou parado enquanto o joalheiro fazia um esboço perfeito de sua cicatriz. Estava muito agradecido por mais ninguém ter entrado na loja, mas isso não durou muito tempo. Então Harry escolheu a pedra preciosa que queria, uma pedra pálida azul-acizentada que parecia brilhar com uma luz interior e que o lembrava dos olhos de Draco. Após um aperto de mãos entusiasmado, saiu da loja, um pouco envergonhado, mas também contentíssimo com sua compra. O joalheiro o assegurou que o pingente estaria pronto e entregue até segunda-feira de manhã.

…

* * *

…

Harry caminhou o mais rapidamente que pôde da joalheria até o Três Vassouras, ciente de que estava um pouco atrasado. Encontrou Draco na entrada da pousada segurando uma sacola de compras bem pequena. "Tá esperando faz tempo?" Harry perguntou, lamentando ter feito o outro garoto esperar.

"Não muito," Draco respondeu, percebendo todos os pacotes que Harry estava carregando com um interesse curioso, uma sobrancelha levantada. "Parece que você esteve ocupado."

Harry seguiu Draco até o interior do bar, nenhum deles percebendo o garoto de cabelo escuro que os observava do outro lado da rua. Eles se moveram pela multidão explosiva da hora do almoço e encontraram uma pequena mesa ao fundo. Como sempre, havia fogo queimando na lareira e a Madame Rosmerta havia decorado festivamente a área ao lado da lareira com uma bela árvore de Natal iluminada e com galhos de avezinho no teto.

Harry e Draco pediram sanduíches e cervejas-amanteigadas, e então se sentaram para relaxar. Draco observou as sacolas de Harry novamente e sorriu maliciosamente. "Torre para D1, Harry. Diga o que você tem nesses pacotes. Alguma coisa para mim em algum desses?"

"Não," Harry respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão. "Nada para você."

"Nada?" Draco pareceu profundamente desapontado.

"Não _nesses _pacotes," Harry disse. "O seu ainda será entregue."

"Oooh, então você tem alguma coisa para mim?"

"É claro que sim," Harry disse com uma risada.

"Hmm," Draco pensou. "O que poderia ser que teria que ser entregue? Dê-me uma dica, Harry," ele implorou.

"É algo bem legal." Harry riu de novo. "Não é roupa íntima, e é só isso que vou dizer." Então ele ficou mais sóbrio. "Espero que você goste." Ele olhou para a sacola ao lado de Draco no banco. "Umm, Torre para E4," ele disse, após pensar por um momento para se certificar do local de suas peças de xadrez. "O que você comprou?"

"Eu comprei algo para _você_ essa manhã," Draco disse, alcançando sua sacola. "Esse não é o seu presente. Apenas a caixa para colocá-lo." Ele passou a Harry um item pequeno e embrulhado.

Harry o abriu e sentiu-se corar. Era uma caixinha adorável de veludo, preta com uma decoração prateada, e obviamente com o intuito de guardar um anel. "Ah," Harry disse, tocado e rendido sem fala com as implicações que aquilo trazia. "É. . . ótimo."

Harry levantou os olhos para Draco, que estava sorrindo para ele, mas antes que pudesse pensar em dizer alguma coisa, a comida deles chegou.

Draco rapidamente apanhou a caixa e o papel de embrulho e os guardou em seu bolso, deixando a sacola na mesa. Apanhou a caneca de cerveja-amanteigada e a levantou. "Um brinde," ele disse com um brilho entretido em seus olhos. "Aos presentes de Natal que não são roupas de baixo."

Rindo, Harry levantou sua caneca e a bateu com a de Draco. "Aos presentes de Natal," ele disse, e ambos beberam. Quando Harry abaixou sua bebida, ele acabou por olhar na direção da porta e avistou uma figura familiar de cabelos pretos andando lentamente por ali, encarando-os. "Draco," Harry disse quietamente, após um momento, quando o garoto continuou a protelar, "eu acho que estamos sendo observados. Não é um de seus colegas da Sonserina, ali na porta?"

"Sim." Draco deu de ombros como se não importasse. "Eu o vi."

"Está tudo bem?" Harry persistiu. "Quero dizer, talvez não devêssemos ficar aqui juntos. Agora que meus amigos sabem, eu não estava mais preocupado em ser visto aqui com você, mas esqueci dos outros Sonserinos. Eu acho que eles não vão gostar de nos ver juntos."

"Eu não dou a mínima para o que eles pensam," Draco disse com convicção. "O que eu faço, ou quem eu vejo, não é da conta de ninguém." Ele se virou para Harry com uma expressão nervosa. "Isso não quer dizer que estou planejando andar pelos corredores de mãos dadas com você. O que acontece entre nós é privado e eu não quero que seja comentado pela escola toda. Eu preferiria que o mínimo de pessoas possível soubesse."

"Eu já contei a todo mundo que eu queria," Harry afirmou com animação "portanto, para mim, ninguém mais precisa saber. Mas. . ." ele pausou, hesitando por um segundo antes de vocalizar sua preocupação. "Draco, eu falei sério ontem, quando disse que não conseguiria mais brigar com você. Eu não acho que sequer consigo fingir brigar com você, para criar a aparência de ainda sermos inimigos. E eu não vou simplesmente te ignorar e agir com indiferença." Harry suspirou. "Eu passei por isso com Cho, esgueirando-se por aí, sem deixar que ninguém nos visse juntos, e isso cansa rápido – eu não quero fazer novamente. Nós temos que parecermos ser pelo menos amigos, para que possamos conversar em público ou fazer coisas juntos, mesmo se mantermos a real natureza do nosso relacionamento um segredo."

"O que?" Draco protestou, com um pequeno sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios. "Eu não posso mais chutar o seu calcanhar fora do Salão Principal?"

"Não!" Harry disse com uma risada. "Sem chutes _ou_ beijos em público."

"Não parece muito divertido para mim."

"Você é quem está insistindo em manter tudo privado – portanto, sem beijos." Harry levantou o olhar e viu que o garoto tinha sumido. Ele relaxou. "Mas eu devo insistir na ausência de chutes. Meu tornozelo _ainda_ está dolorido."

Draco riu e bateu sua caneca na de Harry. "Foi um momento de pura genialidade – se posso dizer." Ele tomou um gole e então disse. "Mas até mesmo nós como amigos vai causar fofoca."

"Bem," Harry disse filosoficamente, "por mais que eu odeie, não é nada de novo. Nenhum de nós pode dar um passo sem fazer com que todo mundo comente a respeito."

"Isso é verdade." Draco concordou com a cabeça. "Tá bom, amigos seremos, então. E danem-se as conseqüências."

Harry riu. "Concordo," ele disse, feliz por Draco ter aceitado. E com isso definido, eles se concentraram em atacar os sanduíches gigantes às suas frentes.

…

* * *

…

Quando Harry e Draco deixaram o Três Vassouras, eles iniciaram uma caminhada calma em direção à Hogwarts. A volta pela floresta estava quieta, quase mais ninguém estava na rota. Eles passaram por um casal de Lufa-Lufas do sexto ano chegando à cidade que os lançaram um olhar curioso, mas a partir de então parecia que eles tinham a estrada toda para eles. Gigantescas árvores sempre-vivas estavam acima deles em ambos os lados, criando uma energia de quietude e isolação; e aqui e ali ainda tinham algumas árvores com folhas brilhantemente coloridas, ainda persistentemente segurando-se apesar de já ser outono, alegrando a floresta, contrastando-se bruscamente com a elegância escura dos abetos. Acima, o céu estava nublado, um cinza tão pálido que era quase branco. O ar estava fresco e frio, mas proporcionava uma sensação gostosa depois do calor sufocante dentro do Três Vassouras.

Harry olhou atrás deles, e vendo a estrada deserta, jogou todas as sacolas para um braço, e então alcançou e apanhou a mão de Draco. "Isso não é um corredor na escola," Harry disse quando Draco olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada em surpresa.

Draco sorriu, mas qualquer resposta foi cortada pelo som repentino de risinhos femininos. As vozes vinham da curva na estrada que vinha logo à frente deles.

Harry congelou, fazendo com que Draco parasse também. "Espere," ele sussurrou, "Eu conheço esses risinhos."

Draco parecia enojado. "Eu também," ele rosnou. "São aquelas duas meninas."

Harry olhou em volta, pânico crescendo, mas a floresta os rodeava dos dois lados. Havia apenas uma coisa a se fazer. "Rápido," ele disse, "aqui!" Ainda segurando Draco firmemente pela mão, Harry mergulhou na floresta, arrastando Draco com ele. Os arbustos eram espessos e eles tiveram que lutar para passar por eles. Finalmente, Harry emergiu em uma clareira circular. Olhou atrás deles e parou, satisfeito por ser impossível vê-los da estrada.

Draco arrancou sua mão do domínio de Harry e o fixou com um olhar questionador. "E para que foi isso?" ele exigiu, retirando folhas mortas de seu casaco. "Eu sei que disse que você deveria ficar longe daquelas meninas, mas isso não quer dizer que você tem que sair correndo floresta adentro, arrastando-me pelos arbustos e ervas - daninhas com você."

"Desculpe," Harry disse sem fôlego, colocando no chão as sacolas que estava carregando. "É só que. . . eu quero te perguntar uma coisa, e eu não queria encontrar elas antes que pudesse perguntar."

"Me perguntar o que? E o que isso tem a ver com elas?" Draco perguntou com irritação, apanhando sementes de suas mangas.

Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior por um segundo. Draco parecia bem irritado e esse provavelmente era um péssimo momento, mas ele já tinha se esquecido disso antes e não podia mais esperar. "Eu estava pensando. . ." ele disse com hesitação, "se você gostaria de ir ao Baile Anual comigo."

Draco apenas encarou Harry por um momento. "Harry, está louco?" ele perguntou finalmente, incrédulo. "Nós não podemos sair em encontros. Eu achei que tínhamos concordado em manter nosso real relacionamento um segredo."

Harry sorriu timidamente. "Nós podemos ir se parecer que temos outros pares."

"Mas não temos outros pares."

"Temos sim."

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "Harry, o que você fez?"

"Esqueci de te contar," Harry disse muito quietamente. "Eu falei que iríamos com elas."

"O QUE?"

"Shhh!" Harry disse, ansioso em não ser ouvido. "Posso explicar."

Draco cruzou os braços e observou Harry com olhos desconfiados. "Então você conversou com elas, afinal de contas. Mesmo depois que eu pedi que não o fizesse."

"Elas têm um plano muito interessante."

"Eu não ligo para o que elas planejaram! Eu não vou encorajar uma garota pela qual eu não tenho o mínimo interesse levando ela ao Baile!" Ele virou a face para o outro lado. "Droga," ele xingou baixinho, lembrando-se do que havia se prometido na noite anterior – de não negar mais nada a Harry. Ele virou-se novamente para encarar Harry após um segundo. "Elas vão pensar que gostamos delas," ele tentou explicar com um tom mais quieto, porém urgente. "Nunca vamos nos livrar delas – elas vão esperar que – "

"Não, elas não vão," Harry interrompeu. "Sabe por quê? Porque elas são como a gente. Elas querem ir juntas ao Baile e querem que nós sejamos seus pares de mentira."

As sobrancelhas de Draco levantaram-se rapidamente, compreensão imediata passando por ele. "Como _a gente_," ele repetiu, muito aborrecido. "E _como_ que elas ficaram sabendo sobre _a gente_?"

Harry fez uma expressão torcida. "Elas estavam no corredor naquela manhã, lembra-se? Elas ficaram atrás da gente e escutaram. Elas ouviram você dizer que gostava de meninos e que tinha me beijado – e que, err. . . que eu gostei."

Draco soltou a respiração em um vapor branco. "Deus, eu odeio meninas Sonserinas. Elas são as coisas mais baixas e manipuladoras na face da Terra."

"Draco, pense a respeito," Harry persistiu. "Essa é a maneira perfeita de sermos vistos juntos, de mostrarmos a todo mundo que não estamos mais brigando, que somos amigos. Nós podemos acabar com tudo isso na frente da escola inteira ao invés de deixar os rumores correrem por semanas."

Ainda com um franzido, Draco disse, "quando nós concordamos em sermos vistos juntos, eu estava pensando em situações bem mais casuais." Ele observou Harry com sobriedade. "Você não vê a diferença entre nós sendo amigáveis nos corredores e aparecendo juntos no Baile? Mesmo se formos com aquelas meninas, ainda vai parecer estranho termos ido juntos. Você _percebe_ que estará indo com três Sonserinos. Todos ficarão horrivelmente chocados."

Harry deu de ombros. "Todo mundo terá que superar. Além do mais, eu achei que você gostava de chocar as pessoas."

Draco não pôde negar isso. "Verdade," ele disse, ponderando. Finalmente, levantou o olhar a Harry com uma luz brincalhona em seus olhos. "Eu admito," ele disse, "que _seria_ engraçado." Então ele sorriu. "Pansy ficará louca."

"Então irá comigo?"

"Talvez," Draco disse, com um olhar manhoso. "Você vai dançar comigo?"

Harry riu. "Agora quem está sendo louco? Você não acha que seria um pouco chocante demais, a não ser flagrantemente óbvio? O que aconteceu com a necessidade de privacidade?"

"Eu não desisti dela. Você apenas terá de encontrar um jeito de não sermos vistos," Draco disse sugestivamente. "Eu vou – _se_ você prometer dançar comigo. _E_ se deixar-me escolher suas roupas. Aquela coisa verde que você usou ano passado foi horripilante – eu me recuso a ser visto perto daquilo."

"Eu acho que posso concordar com esses termos," Harry disse, sorrindo e batendo em seu bolso. Ele sempre mantinha sua Capa da Invisibilidade encolhida e em sua pessoa a todo o tempo desde que começou a ver Draco. "Aquelas roupas já estão muito pequenas em mim, de qualquer jeito." Então o fato de o Baile ser dali a apenas dois dias ocorreu a Harry. "Mas espera, Draco," ele disse urgentemente. "Eu não vou ter tempo de comprar outras roupas formais antes de segunda à noite – a não ser que voltemos à Hogsmeade agora mesmo."

"Não se preocupe com isso," Draco disse. "Você pode usar um dos meus trajes. Você e eu somos mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho – não será difícil encontrar algo para você." Ele virou a face em direção ao céu quando algo macio e frio bateu em sua bochecha. "Está começando a nevar," ele disse. Ele deu uma volta ao perceber onde estavam pela primeira vez. "Ei!" ele exclamou. "Você sabe o que é_ isso_?"

"Err," Harry disse, olhando para o céu também, então para Draco, confuso pela repentina mudança de assunto, "uma clareira na floresta?"

Draco soltou um ronco e rolou os olhos. "É um ponto de Chave do Portal! É antigo, pelo que dá para ver. Eu nunca soube que tinha um aqui, no caminho para Hogsmeade." Draco veio ficar bem perto de Harry. "Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?"

"Não," Harry disse, levantando a cabeça novamente para observar os pequenos flocos de neve caírem aqui e ali daquele pedaço redondo pálido de céu acima. "Não faço a mínima idéia."

"Quer _dizer_," Draco disse com uma paciência exagerada, "que há um _caminho_! Quer _dizer_ que nós não tínhamos que vir escalando arbustos para chegar aqui e não temos que repetir a mesma execução cansativa e suja para sairmos!"

Harry riu. "Ah," ele disse. "Tentarei me lembrar disso. Sempre procure por caminhos que levem a um ponto de Chave do Portal que ninguém conhece enquanto fugir de garotas que você não quer que te vejam."

Ignorando isso, a não ser por lançar a Harry um olhar exasperado, Draco andou em volta, atentamente analisando os cantos do círculo por um sinal de quebra na parede virtual de arbustos e galhos que os rodeavam. As árvores ao redor do perímetro eram próximas umas às outras com arbustos grandes e densos entre elas, mas após alguns momentos, ele avistou um espaço entre duas árvores. "Aqui," ele chamou. "Deve ser isso."

Realmente, quando Harry se juntou a Draco naquele local, pôde ver uma trilha estreita em direção à estrada principal. "Bom trabalho!" Harry disse, impressionado e entretido. "Devo ir primeiro para garantir que não haja nenhuma erva - daninha no seu caminho?"

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e tentou parecer insultado, mas riu ao invés disso porque Harry estava sorrindo para ele, e realmente era engraçado. Nenhuma outra pessoa em sua vida tinha a audácia de tirar sarro dele, e definitivamente ninguém havia tirado sarro da maneira afetuosa como Harry fez na noite passada. Ele estava achando isso muito romântico e agradável. "Você," ele disse com um tom igualmente provocador, "está flertando com o perigo, sabia?"

Harry riu e deu um passo na direção de Draco, escorregando seus braços embaixo da capa de Draco e puxando o loiro contra si. "Eu sei," ele disse suavemente. "Eu gosto disso." Os braços de Draco vieram ao redor do seu pescoço enquanto Harry abaixava sua cabeça para beijar a boca dele. A face do loiro estava fria, mas sua boca estava quente, e embaixo da capa em que as mãos de Harry pressionavam suas costas, Draco estava muito quente. Harry se aconchegou mais naquele calor confortável e delicioso. Sentiu Draco estremecer em seus braços em resposta, e apertou o abraço, então gentilmente terminou o beijo. "Ainda está bravo comigo?" ele perguntou, olhando fundo nos olhos de Draco, encontrando nenhum sinal de raiva nos olhos cinza-aveludados.

"Só um pouquinho," Draco disse com um pequeno franzir das sobrancelhas que parecia mais com um pequeno sorriso que estava tentando esconder.

Harry o beijou novamente, dessa vez por mais tempo, agitando o início de desejo entre eles, uma onda de calor derretendo-os juntos. "E agora?" ele sussurrou, finalmente.

Draco encostou sua cabeça na de Harry, seus olhos ainda fechados. "Difícil de dizer," ele sussurrou em resposta, sem fôlego. Após um momento ele se afastou. "Vamos voltar," disse quietamente. "Eu preferiria continuar isso no meu quarto."

Harry deixou Draco ir relutantemente, sentindo a separação como se fosse uma dor física enquanto o ar gelado o reivindicava do calor intoxicante de Draco, mas sorriu ao pensar em continuar o que estavam fazendo, deitados juntos na frente do fogo no quarto de Draco, e foi apanhar suas sacolas. Tomando a liderança, ele passou pela passagem estreita entre as árvores e começou a andar pela trilha que Draco havia encontrado. Draco o seguiu pela abertura, mas então pausou e virou-se para olhar para trás, estudando a clareira com um olhar crítico. Havia algo a respeito do lugar que estava incomodando-o. . . algo que sabia que deveria estar vendo. . . Então de repente, atingiu-o, percepção vindo à tona repentinamente, e as últimas peças de seu plano caíram perfeitamente em seus lugares. _Harry terá que conseguir chegar aqui novamente,_ ele pensou, _e eu vou precisar da ajuda de Dumbledore com uma parte_. . . mas mesmo quando esse pensamento lhe ocorreu, já sabia exatamente que história iria contar ao velho bruxo para conseguir o que queria. Esse local era exatamente o que precisava. _Aqui_. . . ele virou-se rapidamente, chacoalhando o sentimento eminente de terminação – o choque desconcertante de ver o lugar em que tudo acabaria e saber para que serviria – reconhecer o que nenhum outro homem deveria ver ou saber. Rapidamente voltou a seguir a trilha, apressando-se para alcançar Harry.

O local em que a trilha encontrava a estrada estava cheio de arbustos altos e era difícil de ver. Draco fez Harry esperar enquanto tentava encontrar a entrada, procurando por algo. Finalmente, ele retirou várias vinhas de hera pesadas e enroscadas de um poste velho e agredido. "Ah," ele disse. "Sabia." O poste possuía duas flechas apagadas e quase ilegíveis, uma apontando para Hogwarts, e a outra para Hogsmeade. "Realmente _foi_ um Ponto de Chave do Portal um dia."

"Obviamente não é usado faz muitos anos," Harry observou. "E foi esquecido."

"Eu acho que deve ter sido fechado durante a guerra com Voldemort, e devido à necessidade de aumentar a segurança do castelo posteriormente, ele nunca foi reaberto." Draco estudou o velho sinal por alguns momentos. "Você acha que conseguiria encontrar esse local novamente se precisasse?" ele perguntou, cuidadosamente mantendo seu tom de voz casual.

Harry olhou em volta. "Se eu procurar por esse poste, provavelmente. Por quê?"

"Eu só achei que parece um bom lugar de encontro – um lugar secreto, que apenas nós conhecemos," Draco disse enquanto continuavam pela estrada em direção à Hogwarts.

"Nesse caso, com certeza conseguiria encontrá-lo." Harry disse, sorrindo.

Eles caminharam um pouco mais e Draco suspirou. "Tá bom," ele disse com o tom resignado, "se vamos mesmo ao Baile, acho melhor você me contar com quem irei – além de você, é claro."

"Eu vou com a Natália" Harry explicou. "Ela é a loira, e você vai com a de cabelo escuro. Eu acho que o nome dela é Violeta."

Draco parou onde estava. "Ah, não," ele disse, virando na direção de Harry, indignação escrita em todo o seu rosto. "Mudei de idéia. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum – por qualquer motivo – com outra garota que tenha um nome estúpido de flor. Está ficando ridículo. Violeta, Pansy*, até mesmo minha própria mãe tem o nome de uma flor!"

"Ah," Harry disse, um pouco surpreso, "a minha mãe também. E a minha tia." Ele pausou por um segundo. "Pensando bem, a Lilá Brown**, uma garota Grifinória do meu ano também tem."

"Viu," Draco disse, obviamente sentindo como se sua alegação acabasse de ter sido indiscutivelmente provada. "Já foi feito muito além da conta."

Harry deu de ombros e continuou caminhando ao lado de Draco, pensando. "Bem," ele disse de maneira descomprometida após um tempo, "acho que está certo." Ele observou Draco de lado. "Sabe, pensando nisso agora," ele continuou, escondendo um sorriso, "talvez seja melhor que você não vá. Eu não sou um dançarino muito bom. Tenho certeza que você ficaria desapontado. As garotas provavelmente não vão ligar muito, se as duas forem comigo. Só é uma pena, entretanto, que eu vou ter que usar aquelas horríveis roupas verdes novamente. Apesar de elas quase não cobrirem meus joelhos."

A cara de Draco se contorceu com a imagem que isso projetou. Continuou caminhando, batalhando com as alternativas. Flocos de neve caíam sem pressa do céu pálido, caindo em seu cabelo e ombros e desaparecendo ao tocarem seu calor corporal enquanto ele se decidia. Mas imaginando Harry indo ao Baile Anual sem ele, acompanhando _duas_ garotas e vestido naquelas roupas ridículas era mais do que pôde agüentar. Finalmente, ele teve que reconhecer que tinha sido manipulado por Harry, e com certa habilidade por parte do outro garoto. "Estou impressionado, Harry," ele disse com uma admiração relutante. "Isso foi puramente Sonserino."

"Então você vai?" Harry perguntou com um sorriso vitorioso.

Draco fez bico por mais um momento e então cedeu. "Eu vou," ele disse. "Mas só porque eu não posso deixar você aparecer naquele traje absurdo, posso? E com _garotas_. É simplesmente muito horrível de se contemplar."

"Graças a Deus!" Harry disse, rindo com enorme alívio. "Eu não acho que conseguiria suportar." Ele apanhou a mão de Draco novamente. "E teria sido totalmente sua culpa, sabe, se eu tivesse que me atirar da Torre de Astronomia depois de tudo."

Draco teve que rir com isso. "Eu me recuso a assumir responsabilidade," ele disse com um jogar de seu cabelo e um sorriso brincalhão, "por seus restos nojentos e sangrentos. _Eu_ te disse para não conversar com elas. Todo esse plano de nós irmos com elas para que você pudesse me levar em um encontro foi idéia sua."

Harry sorriu em resposta. "Foi idéia das garotas, mas eu reconheci que é um plano brilhante," ele disse com orgulho. "Não tem outro jeito de irmos juntos." Eles andaram mais um pouco, então com um tom de desculpas, Harry adicionou, "tem outra coisa que preciso te perguntar."

"É bom que não envolva garotas," Draco avisou, com seriedade.

"Não, muito pior que isso, eu temo em dizer. É o Rony. Eu preciso falar com ele quando voltarmos, e eu estava realmente torcendo que você fosse comigo."

"Você quer que eu vá com você, depois do que aconteceu nessa manhã?"

"Sim," Harry disse firmemente. Ele estava determinado em fazer com que Rony e Draco conversassem, e não iria aceitar um 'não' como resposta de nenhum dos dois a respeito disso. "E dessa vez, por favor tente manter-se calmo," ele pediu, com um pouco de brincadeira em sua voz, mas firme em sua resolução.

Draco fez uma careta. "Não é muito provável que ele se mantenha calmo comigo."

"Eu sei, mas ele vai se acalmar eventualmente," Harry confirmou. "Até lá, tudo que estou pedindo é que você mostre a ele seu lado devastadoramente charmoso para convencê-lo de que eu não fiquei louco quando decidi que quero ficar com você."

"Bem," Draco disse, ponderando, "se você coloca desse jeito. Mas você entende que ser charmoso para um Weasley demanda habilidade e esforço fenomenais? Eu espero muito carinho e atenção depois pelo meu trabalho."

Harry rolou os olhos, mas estava sorrindo. "Eu posso fazer isso," ele disse.

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Garotas bobas e Weasleys," ele murmurou, mas com a expressão suavizada pelo início de um sorriso. "Eu costumava levar uma vida tão calma."

Harry parou de andar e colocou um braço ao redor da cintura de Draco. "E agora você tem a mim," ele disse suavemente, puxando o loiro para perto. "Quer a outra vida de volta?"

"Não." Draco sorriu ao ver os flocos de neve que caíam e derretiam no cabelo de Harry, deixando gotas de água minúsculas e brilhantes. "Muito tarde para isso," ele sussurrou na boca de Harry enquanto inclinava-se para aceitar o beijo do outro. "Mas tem certeza que não pode esperar até depois do Natal?" ele perguntou quando se separaram. "Nós só temos mais três dias antes de eu ter que ir para casa. Eu não quero dividir você com ninguém."

"Eu não quero esperar," Harry insistiu, então ele encarou Draco com alarme. "Mas Draco, Deus. . . eu achei que você ficaria aqui para o Natal. Eu não achei que você fosse voltar para casa. Dumbledore disse que você tinha perguntado se podia ficar em Hogwarts. . . para ficar seguro. E Snape disse. . ." Harry puxou Draco para perto de si, uma onda de profunda preocupação se apossando dele enquanto se lembrava exatamente do que Snape disse. _Se você gosta dele, mantenha-o longe de Lucius. _"Eu não acho que você deva ir," ele disse desesperadamente. "Por favor, não vá. Eu. . . eu quero passar o Natal aqui com você. . . nós podemos ter o castelo inteiro só para nós."

"Eu tenho que ir para casa, Harry," Draco disse com tristeza, mas firmemente. "Meu pai está esperando minha volta com muita particularidade. Não há desculpas que eu possa dar e que ele vá aceitar."

Harry estudou a face do outro garoto com desânimo, então se separou vagarosamente do abraço de Draco e continuou a andar. Após um momento de espera, Draco o alcançou e continuou a andar ao seu lado. Eles caminharam por um momento sem falar, Harry abalado por desapontamento e preocupação, sem saber o que dizer. Certamente tinha que ter um jeito de manter Draco em Hogwarts. Talvez Snape pudesse falar com ele. Harry quase tropeçou ao pensar em pedir ajuda ao professor mal-humorado, mas isso era importante demais para que deixasse seu desgosto pessoal pelo homem ficar no caminho. Ou talvez Dumbledore pudesse fazer algo.

"Eu realmente não tenho escolha, Harry," Draco disse quietamente. "Se tivesse, você não sabe que eu ficaria aqui com você?"

"Eu sei," Harry disse. "Mas e se a gente for falar com Dumbledore - "

"Se alguém se envolver em tentar me manter aqui," Draco disse, cortando Harry. "só piorará as coisas. Minha única chance no momento é fazer exatamente o que meu pai espera, para que não fique suspeito. E já que essa provavelmente será a última vez que irei para casa, preciso fazer algumas coisas. Eu quero apanhar alguns itens pessoais do meu quarto. . . e me despedir da minha mãe."

Harry concordou com um gesto da cabeça, resignado. Era muito difícil discutir com isso. Ele levantou o olhar e se surpreendeu ao ver que haviam chegado ao início das terras de Hogwarts. Ele parou e colocou suas sacolas no chão. Draco observou impacientemente enquanto Harry pescava os bolsos de seus jeans. "Se você virá comigo falar com o Rony," Harry disse, retirando sua Capa da Invisibilidade, "terá que vestir isso. E você precisa colocar agora, antes de entrarmos."

"Bem, apresse-se então," Draco disse, e Harry retirou sua varinha e encantou a capa ao seu tamanho natural. "Se tenho que conversar com Weasley, quero terminar logo com isso, para que possamos ter o resto da noite só para nós."

…

* * *

…

Harry entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória com suas mãos cheias de sacolas de compras e com Draco embaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade próximo atrás dele. Hermione pulou rapidamente da mesa em que estava sentada estudando para a última aula deles de História de Mistérios Mágicos.

"Harry," ela chamou urgentemente, quase tropeçando em um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano sentados no chão brincando de Snap Explosivo em sua pressa em chegar até ele. "Rony está lá em cima no quarto de vocês," ela sussurrou quando o alcançou. "Eu conversei com ele, mas ele está agindo de maneira completamente miserável. Ele mal disse duas palavras para mim."

"Nós vamos subir lá e falar com ele agora mesmo," Harry disse, encarando os olhos castanhos preocupados de Hermione. "Não se preocupe," ele adicionou gentilmente. "Eu vou fazer as pazes com ele de algum jeito."

"Nós?" ela perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "O que quer dizer. . .?"

"Ele quer dizer que estou aqui também," disse uma voz baixa saindo do ar logo atrás de Harry.

Hermione segurou um pequeno grito assustado, então se virou para Harry, sua face repentinamente corada em desaprovação. "Não é uma boa idéia!" ela sussurrou enraivecida. "Ele não deveria sequer estar aqui! Rony ficará furioso se você o levar lá em cima. Você só fará com que ele fique mais chateado e isso não vai ajudar em nada." A expressão dela suavizou um pouco e ela continuou. "E sei que você quer que ele veja que você e Draco estão juntos, mas eu acho que você precisa conversar com ele sozinho antes."

Harry reconheceu que ela estava provavelmente certa. Mas . . . ele realmente queria Draco com ele lá. Sentiu o Sonserino se se encostando a ele, com uma mão em suas costas, esperando para ver o que Harry decidiria.

"Rony está bravo com _você_, Harry," Hermione continuou antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "Mas se você levar o Draco lá, ele vai culpar Draco e liberar a frustração nele. Isso não é justo."

"Eu devo concordar," Draco disse quietamente, após um momento de silêncio.

Harry suspirou, virando sua cabeça para olhar por cima de seu ombro no espaço vazio atrás dele onde sabia que Draco estava. "Eu quero que você suba," ele disse. "Eu acho que ele precisa conversar com nós dois, mas eu também acho que Hermione está certa. Eu vou primeiro e ver como tudo se desenrola." Como desejava poder ver o rosto de Draco. "Você vai ficar bem? Se importa de esperar aqui?"

Sentiu Draco dar de ombros, então ouviu um riso baixinho. Sentiu repentinamente um calor em seu ouvido e uma voz baixa sussurrar. "Eu estou no salão comunal da Grifinória vestindo uma Capa da Invisibilidade. Eu acho que consigo me manter entretido."

…

* * *

…

Hermione observou Harry desaparecer nas escadas para o dormitório dos meninos, então percebeu com um pequeno choque de irritação que ela não fazia a menor idéia de onde Draco estava. Ele podia estar a centímetros da cara dela, pelo que sabia. "Draco?" ela sussurrou muito suavemente e com urgência. Nenhuma resposta. Ou, espere. . . teria ouvido uma risada baixa perto do sofá? Ela sentiu sua face corar. Consciente que logo faria papel de ridícula se continuasse parada no meio do cômodo depois de Harry já ter saído, andou cautelosamente até a mesa em que estivera estudando e sentou-se. Ela estava esperando esbarrar em um corpo invisível a qualquer momento, e estava um pouco temerosa por um segundo de que ele estivesse sentado na cadeira dela e que ela fosse sentar no colo dele e gritar, mas nada aconteceu. Fingindo ler, ela não achava que ele fosse dispensar a oportunidade de ouro de arrumar encrenca que havia sido lhe dada pela pobre decisão de Harry.

Por sorte, o salão comunal estava quase vazio. Lilá e Parvati estavam sentadas em uma mesa do outro lado da sala conversando quietamente enquanto trabalhavam em uma lição de Divinação Avançada. Aquele grupo de três alunos do primeiro ano, o que ela quase tinha atropelado, ainda estavam sentados perto dela no chão, jogando Snap Explosivo. Todos estavam concentrados em suas atividades. Hermione suspirou e relaxou um pouco. Então um movimento do outro lado do salão atraiu sua atenção. Ela tentou não ficar encarando, mas com certeza, um livro estava vagarosamente deslizando da prateleira logo atrás de onde Lilá estava sentada. Hermione ficou tensa, esperando que ele caísse ao chão com um barulho alto, mas ao invés disso ele flutuou no ar, aberto, páginas viradas, então ele fechou e vagarosamente flutuou novamente, escorregando em seu lugar adequado na prateleira.

_Bem, pelo menos agora eu sei onde ele está_, ela pensou.

Então Lilá se contorceu e olhou em volta em confusão, esfregando seu braço como se tivesse sido tocada por algo. Hermione estava encarando agora, sem nem tentar fingir estar estudando. _E agora?_

Repentinamente as duas meninas se sentaram retas, com os olhos esbugalhados e assustados, quando a capa de um dos livros delas abruptamente se abriu e páginas começaram a virar. Após assistirem por um momento em choque, repentinamente Parvati alcançou e agarrou a mão de Lilá. Hermione ouviu-a sussurrar excitadamente. "Lilá! É isso – o que estávamos esperando! Um visitante místico!"

A boca de Lilá caiu aberta, então ela apertou a mão de Parvati em resposta. "Ai meu Deus," ela sussurrou. "O que fazemos agora? Os espíritos estão aqui!" Essa última saiu como se um gritinho sussurrado.

Hermione teve que morder seu lábio inferior para não rir.

"Shh, apenas observe!" Parvati disse. "Eu acho que eles estão tentando nos dizer algo!"

Quando as páginas finalmente pararam, as garotas agarraram o livro. "Oooooh," Lilá disse, lendo a página em que o livro estava aberto agora. "O que você acha que isso significa? Acha que devemos usar no nosso relatório?"

"Ah sim! Sim! Olhe isso!" Parvati disse, apontando com reverência para algo na página. "Isso é exatamente o que estávamos procurando! Não acredito que não vimos antes."

"Uau," Lilá disse, espantada. "Mal posso esperar para contar à Madame Sibila." Ela se arrepiou, e colocou as mãos sobre seu coração. "E pensar – que os espíritos _nos_ consideraram merecedoras. É tão. . . tão. . . _inspirador._" As meninas se inclinaram sobre o livro, atentas ao novo texto revelado pelo espírito.

Hermione sorriu na direção de suas colegas. Draco tinha mostrado a elas algo útil? Ela não se surpreenderia se ele soubesse Divinação. Mas assim que ela se voltou ao seu livro, um tinteiro que havia sido deixado na mesa atrás de Parvati levantou-se vagarosamente no ar. Hermione segurou a respiração. _Oh Deus_. As duas meninas estavam muito engrossadas no livro para perceber. Hermione tapou a boca com sua mão. Será que ela deveria avisá-las? O tinteiro começou a dançar no ar, balançando de um lado para o outro em arcos felizes, indo de cima para baixo, quase virando. Hermione estava horrorizada por um segundo, então ela se lembrou que Draco sabia que ela estava observando. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha em o que ela esperava ser uma boa imitação de uma rígida Monitora-Chefe. Foi uma tentativa fraca, ela sabia, mas o tinteiro parou sua dança e vagarosamente voltou ao seu lugar na mesa. Hermione relaxou em sua cadeira em alívio._ Ah, por favor se apresse Harry! _Ela pensou desesperadamente.

Nesse momento, uma briga quebrou entre os jogadores de cartas. Mas antes que Hermione pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, as cartas repentinamente voaram das mãos dos jogadores. Os três meninos estavam instantaneamente silenciosos, seus olhos redondos em surpresa. Enquanto todos observavam, as cartas se embaralharam no ar e foram divididas em quatro pilhas. "Senhorita Granger," um dos meninos chamou com a voz trêmula. "O que. . . é isso?"

Hermione sentou-se, grata pela intervenção astuta de Draco em face da situação e sorriu. "É só um fantasma amigável e invisível," ela disse encorajadamente, pensando com rapidez. "Acho que ele quer jogar cartas com vocês." Ela sentiu seu coração revirar. Draco era travesso, mas de alguma forma ele conseguia ser adorável ao mesmo tempo. Pelo jeito ela podia confiar nele afinal de contas.

…

* * *

…

Harry entrou no dormitório e fechou a porta quietamente. O quarto estava escuro e muito parado; a luz do sol daquela tarde que entrava pelas janelas era a única luz. "Rony?" ele chamou suavemente. Não houve resposta. Então ele ouviu um suspiro dolorido e o som de um livro sendo fechado. Andou até a cama de Rony, espiando pelas cortinas para ver Rony jogar para o lado sua velha cópia de _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_ e passar uma mão por seu cabelo ruivo. "Ei," Harry disse amigavelmente e esperançoso, enquanto pausava na ponta de sua própria cama para depositar ali suas sacolas. Então veio ficar de pé entre as camas dos dois.

Rony, sentado com seus joelhos levantados em seu peito, estava olhando insistentemente para baixo para os lençóis e não disse nada.

Respirando fundo, Harry continuou apesar da indiferença de Rony. "Eu sinto muito mesmo por não ter te contado sobre Draco mais cedo," ele disse fervorosamente. "É só que eu queria ter certeza eu mesmo antes de dizer qualquer coisa. . . considerando de quem estamos falando. Foi tão repentino e surpreendente – e não foi algo fácil de falar a respeito, sabendo como iria te chatear."

Rony levantou o olhar e balançou a cabeça, seus olhos azuis brilhando de raiva. "Repentino e surpreendente?" ele ecoou em descrença. Apertou os lençóis em suas mãos. "Não me vem com essa. Eu sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre você – mas não. . . isso!"

"Eu tentei te dizer ontem, no lago."

Rony corou, mágoa substituindo a raiva em seus olhos. "Eu entendo as piadas agora, Harry," ele disse com um tom injuriado. "Aposto que você e Malfoy riram bastante depois."

"Não, não rimos," Harry disse simplesmente. Rony desviou o olhar e Harry observou seu colega de quarto em silêncio, enquanto o outro parecia debater-se no que dizer. "Desculpe por termos brincado com você," Harry disse finalmente.

"Eu fiz tudo que podia," Rony disse repentinamente, virando para encarar Harry, "para tentar entender como você pôde fazer isso, mas não consegui. Malfoy! Nós _sempre_ o odiamos. Nós podemos ter tido nossas diferenças a respeito de outras coisas no passado, Harry, mas nunca sobre isso. E agora você está me dizendo. . . que está apaixonado por ele." A voz de Rony quebrou com a sobrecarga de emoções. "Não vê? Isso me faz duvidar. . . tudo. . . que eu pensei que sabia a seu respeito!"

Harry desviou o olhar, encarando o chão. "Eu não mudei, Rony," ele disse firmemente, após um momento.

Rony soltou um ronco e colocou seus braços ao redor dos joelhos. "Se você não mudou, então eu nunca realmente te conheci," ele acusou amargamente. "Você nunca me disse que era gay, Harry. É por isso que você e Cho terminaram – porque você não quis contar o que aconteceu? Quantas outras coisas você manteve em segredo?"

Harry levantou o olhar com isso, consternado. Muitas coisas vieram à mente as quais manteve em segredo recentemente, sem que quisesse falar com Rony e Hermione sobre elas. Mas _você contou ao Draco_, uma voz pequena em sua mente disse. Culpa veio à tona, queimando sua garganta. "Eu estava. . . muito chateado. . . depois que Cho e eu terminamos," ele disse, hesitando. "Têm ocorrido certas coisas ultimamente sobre as quais eu simplesmente não quis conversar," ele continuou, incerto da explicação que estava dando a não ser que assim quisera. "Não era minha intenção manter segredos."

Mas ele tinha contado a Draco, tinha se aberto ao Sonserino, despojado seu coração, na verdade, de uma maneira como não fazia com Rony ou Hermione há muito tempo. E não era só o jogo de xadrez – em que eles tinham que fazer e responder perguntas. Ele tinha contado a Draco coisas que o outro garoto nunca tinha perguntado – tinha contado sobre sua relutância em lutar novamente com Voldemort, por exemplo. Harry não conseguia imaginar contar isso a Rony e Hermione. Talvez fosse o jeito como Draco escutava, quietamente e intentamente, como se realmente quisesse saber o que Harry-a-pessoa pensava, ao invés de apenas querer ouvir uma ladainha do que o Harry-Potter-famso-herói deveria pensar. Muitas vezes, Rony e Hermione pareciam relutantes em ouvir coisas dele que não se encaixassem na imagem pré-concebida do que Harry Potter deveria ser e fazer. Então ele tinha parado de falar sobre essas coisas.

E a cura mágica – isso era outra coisa, como ser ofídioglota, que faziam com que Harry fosse diferente, que o faziam se destacar enquanto ele desejava se mesclar. Então apesar de ser a matéria que ele mais gostava e se engajava, era como se de alguma forma seu novo revelado talento fosse como adicionar combustível em um fogo já fora de controle, e ele, portanto, estivera relutante em contar isso para eles, também.

Sentindo que não conseguiria mais ficar de pé, Harry sentou-se na ponta de sua cama e tentou organizar seus pensamentos e responder a pergunta de Rony. "O que aconteceu com Cho não teve nada a ver com Draco. . ." ele disse finalmente, "ou com o fato de eu ser gay – se eu for – o que não tenho certeza. Eu não tinha idéia dessa possibilidade. . . então." Harry parou de falar, sem palavras que o ajudassem a descrever como se sentia bem com Draco, um sentimento de perfeição que não tinha nada a ver com gênero. Antes que pudesse formar palavras para tentar e explicar isso, Rony se manifestou.

Com uma voz pequena e apertada, Rony disse, "eu entendi quando você não quis conversar com a gente sobre Cho, a princípio. Era óbvio que você estava muito chateado com o término do namoro. E então, mesmo quando você não veio falar comigo, eu tentei entender. Mas isso – eu apenas não consigo entender isso. Eu não sei como você consegue suportar tocar. . . _ele_."

"Você não entende porque não o conhece," Harry disse, sua voz elevando em irritação, sentindo-se magoado pelo ressentimento na voz de Rony. "Mas eu o conheço muito melhor agora, e ele não é como imaginávamos. Quero dizer, em alguns aspectos ele continua o mesmo, mas tem outro lado dele que nunca vimos." Harry pausou, incerto pela expressão de Rony se suas palavras estavam fazendo alguma diferença. "Eu apenas sei que sinto que tudo está certo quando estou com ele," ele tentou novamente. "Você mesmo disse que eu parecia feliz – e estou. Mais do que jamais estive com outra pessoa." Ele parou novamente, sentindo-se frustrado, enquanto Rony continuava encarando-o sem entender. Como poderia explicar tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias? Havia tanta coisa, ele nem sabia por onde começar, e muitas dessas coisas eram os sentimentos privados de Draco que ele não tinha o direito de compartilhar. "Olha," ele disse quietamente, resolvendo permanecer calmo. "Tentarei te contar tudo que aconteceu, mas eu quero Draco aqui também." Ele pausou. "Ele está lá embaixo no salão comunal. Posso trazê-lo aqui em cima?"

Rony sibilou. "Você o trouxe aqui?"

"Sim," Harry disse, defensivamente. "Eu quero que você fale com ele. Veja por si mesmo que ele está diferente agora – já que não acredita em mim ou na Hermione."

"Isso é insano. Você o deixou lá embaixo no nosso salão comunal? Sozinho?"

"Hermione está lá e sabe onde ele está."

"Deus, Harry. Eu sou o único que ainda consegue ver que ele não pode ser confiado? Até mesmo Hermione virou contra mim nisso."

"Não, ela não virou," Harry protestou, repentinamente apreciando a posição estranha que Hermione havia se colocado por ele. "Ela não está contra você, Rony. É só que ela conversou com o Draco, também, ela viu que ele está mudado." Harry suspirou. "Nós só estamos tentando fazer com que você veja isso também."

"Você não vê, Harry? É exatamente isso que me preocupa! Seria exatamente típico de um Malfoy elaborar esse tipo de truque – fingir ter mudado para nos fazer abaixar as defesas. Pense nisso!" Rony parecia muito além do ponto de estar medindo suas palavras. "Ele é um Sonserino rico, mimado, arrogante, sangue-puro – que merda ele veria em você? Mas ah é – o pai dele é um conhecido Comensal da Morte que faria qualquer coisa para colocar as mãos em você. Talvez não seja tão difícil de entender o que ele vê afinal de contas!"

Harry sentiu o sangue correr à sua face. "Você acha que tudo que ele fez comigo foi falso – apenas parte de um plano para me entregar a Voldemort?"

Rony se encolheu com o nome, e então lançou um olhar feio a Harry. "Sim! Ele é um Malfoy!" ele disse, como se isso em si fosse explicação suficiente. "Tenho certeza que ele está envolvido em algum plano com o pai dele. É a única explicação que faz sentido. Aposto que ele nunca expressamente disse que te ama."

"Eu acho que consigo ver a diferença entre alguém que me ama e alguém que está apenas fingindo," Harry protestou, muito ofendido.

"Você estava errado a respeito de Cho," Rony retrucou. "Você mesmo admitiu. Foi a única coisa que você disse quando eu e Hermione perguntamos a respeito."

Essa realmente doeu. Harry, por um breve momento, foi lançado ao passado, naquela dúvida e insegurança que sentiu por tanto tempo depois que Cho foi embora. Estaria ele errado agora sobre Draco? Estaria Rony certo, que Draco estava apenas atuando na frente dele? Seria tudo uma mentira? Harry fechou os olhos, procurando seu coração pela verdade, e para sua surpresa, sentiu a presença de Draco ao seu redor, quase como se o outro garoto estivesse ali naquele momento. Como fios de reafirmação tecendo-se em uma peça inteira de certeza, memórias de Draco lhe vieram; seus toques gentis, quase reverentes, a forma como tremia com o toque de Harry, como ele derretia nos beijos de Harry, o calor naqueles olhos cinza claros, o carinho em suas palavras. A verdade estava em seus olhos e voz e mãos. Era real. E, ele se lembrou com crescente confiança, ele não estivera errado a respeito de Cho no fim das contas.

Harry abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente nos de seu amigo. "Eu não sabia a história completa sobre Cho naquela época," ele disse quietamente, "e eu estava tentando entender – como ela poderia parecer me amar uma noite e então terminar tudo na manhã seguinte. A única coisa que pude concluir era que eu estivesse me enganado. Tenho certeza agora que esse não era o caso." Ele pausou brevemente. "Talvez você não consiga perceber que a Hermione gosta de você. Sem que ela diga."

"Isso é ridículo, Harry. É claro que percebo."

"Como?"

"Coisas pequenas. Como o tom de voz dela, e como ela. . . bem, você sabe, Harry. . . coisas privadas."

"E eu sei de Draco pelos mesmos motivos," Harry disse com firmeza. "Ele não precisa dizer em palavras, e eu não vou pressioná-lo nesse sentido." Harry se inclinou no pilar de sua cama. "Eu duvido que ele jamais vá deixar você vê-lo como eu estive vendo nesses últimos dias, então eu sei como será difícil fazer você entender o que aconteceu entre nós." Ele pausou, pensando. "Acho que a melhor forma de explicar é dizer que eu sinto algo. . . incrível, algo correto. . . quando estou com ele. Esse sentimento sempre esteve ali entre nós, a gente apenas não percebia, ou éramos muito novos para entender o que era. Eu acho que é essa a razão porque nós estávamos sempre brigando e não conseguíamos deixar o outro em paz, e porque essa mudança aconteceu tão rapidamente. Mas agora que sabemos como nos sentimos, eu duvido que poderia jamais ficar com outra pessoa. . . e eu sei que ele se sente da mesma forma."

Rony desviou o olhar e não disse nada.

Harry sentou em silêncio, querendo dar ao seu colega de quarto a chance de pensar no que tinha falado, tentando pensar, também, em algum exemplo de como Draco tinha mudado para que Rony pudesse entender. Memórias vieram à frente, coisas que Draco havia confessado, de Draco deitado em seus braços, chorando das coisas horríveis que seu pai fez com ele, a intimidade dos toques e beijos compartilhados. Mas ele não podia dizer nada disso ao Rony. "Têm várias coisas que ele me contou e eu não posso recontar, porque são pessoais," Harry disse finalmente, quando Rony continuou sem dizer nada. "Mas eu vou dizer isso. Você é o mimado, Rony, não ele. Você nunca ficou sozinho ou foi abusado. Você não faz idéia de como é. Toda a sua vida você teve sua família ao redor. Toda a sua vida, você foi amado."

Rony parecia ter encolhido com isso, como se sua raiva tivesse sido parcialmente esvaziada.

Vendo isso, Harry se esforçou em suavizar suas próximas palavras. "Draco e eu somos, em vários sentidos, mais parecidos do que eu e você."

"Você não quer dizer isso, Harry," Rony disse pesarosamente, finalmente virando para encará-lo.

"Não estou dizendo que você é menos meu amigo," Harry disse rapidamente. "É só que têm certas coisas a meu respeito que você nunca entenderá tão profundamente quanto ele porque você sempre teve uma família amorosa," ele explicou. Eles sentaram em silêncio por um longo momento. "E até mesmo que você ache que ele tenha _me_ enganado, você realmente acredita que a Hermione cairia em um truque?" Harry continuou quietamente, desesperadamente tentando encontrar uma maneira de quebrar a determinação teimosa de Rony em não acreditar neles. "Ela não está apaixonada por ele." Ele olhou para a face tensa e cansada de Rony e repentinamente o ruivo lhe parecia tão jovem e confuso. Sentiu o forte vínculo de amizade que sempre teve com esse menino se reafirmar. "Acontece que eu sei que ela está muitíssimo apaixonada por um babaca ruivo e teimoso. Se você não acredita em mim, não pode confiar nela?"

Rony colocou os cotovelos em seus joelhos e deixou a cabeça cair em suas mãos, seus longos dedos segurando mechas de seu cabelo. "Tá bom," ele finalmente disse. "Eu vou falar com ele. Uma vez."

Harry levantou-se. "Obrigado," ele disse com a voz baixa. Ele hesitou por um segundo, então cruzou o espaço entre a cama deles para ficar perto de Rony. Ele meio que esperava que o ruivo fosse recuar, mas não o fez. "Você é o meu melhor amigo," ele disse suavemente. "Eu sei que isso é difícil, mas você tem que acreditar em mim quando digo que não quero que nada mude."

Rony suspirou sem levantar o olhar. "Tá bom," ele disse novamente.

"Eu já volto," Harry disse, indo em direção à porta.

…

* * *

…

Hermione observou Draco jogando cartas com os Grifinórios mais novos. Ou melhor, ela observou as cartas dele se movendo. Mas até mesmo isso era o suficiente para fazê-la acreditar que o garoto que as segurava, e cuja voz ela escutava ocasionalmente na forma de um riso suave, não era a mesma pessoa triste com quem tinha conversado no início do ano. E Harry. Nessa manhã, Harry tinha praticamente brilhado. Raramente, desde que o conhecia, tinha visto ele daquele jeito. Na maioria das vezes ele estava incomodado, preocupado, triste. Sempre tinha algo tenso e faltando para os dois garotos até esse momento.

Durante o café-da-manhã, ela estivera muito confusa com o que Harry estava tramando e então muito exasperada pelo comportamento do Rony e do Draco para realmente pensar a respeito. Agora, no entanto, ela sorriu em seu livro, e olhou novamente na direção das cartas flutuantes. Quando Draco sorriu para Harry do outro lado do salão nessa manhã, tinha sido tão elétrico. Não, ela certamente nunca tinha visto o loiro sorrir daquele jeito. Harry tinha dito, "_quase faz meu coração parar, toda vez que ele sorri,"_ e ela podia acreditar nisso. Ela conseguia imaginar Draco agora, sorrindo debaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade, já que ele estava claramente ganhando o jogo.

Quando Harry apareceu nas escadas, Hermione levantou o olhar. Os olhos deles se encontraram e Harry deu de ombros, um gesto que parecia demonstrar que as coisas com Rony ainda não tinham sido resolvidas.

"Harry! Harry!" chamou um dos meninos jogando. "Venha ver! Tem um fantasma jogando cartas com a gente."

Harry entrou na sala e Hermione o viu sorrindo diante da cena à sua frente. Logo nesse momento, o jogador invisível abaixou a carta vencedora com uma explosão de estourar os ouvidos. Então todas as cartas do baralho se reuniram em uma pilha e repentinamente voaram no ar, caindo em várias direções. Os garotos caíram de costas, rindo em prazer e tentando apanhá-las.

"Que fantasma!" Harry disse com um ceticismo entretido. "Parece mais um grande diabinho invisível, se você quer saber!"

Hermione riu, e pensou ter ouvido outra risada suave. Um sussurro de vento passou por ela. Um segundo depois, Harry deu um passo para trás como se algo o tivesse empurrado, e ela viu seus braços se levantarem um pouco e então caírem como se ele tivesse naturalmente os movimentado para colocar ao redor de alguém e percebesse que não devia. Ela observou Harry fazer um movimento sutil para que Draco o seguisse, então virou e andou vagarosamente na direção das escadas. Esse tinha que ser um bom sinal, ela pensou, se Rony tinha concordado que Draco subisse ao quarto deles. Logo antes de Harry sair de sua vista, ela viu o braço dele ir ao redor de uma cintura invisível enquanto ele se inclinava para sussurrar em um ouvido oculto. E ela se viu desejando que nada acontecesse que pudesse arruinar o que eles tinham encontrado um no outro – que nada, nem a guerra, nem Lucius Malfoy, ou pior, pudessem separá-los agora – porque parecia que nenhum deles jamais tinha sido exatamente completo em espírito sem o outro.

…

* * *

…

Draco retirou a Capa da Invisibilidade assim que a porta do dormitório de Harry se fechou atrás deles. Harry observou-o reaparecer, ansioso em ver seu rosto, para saber o que estava pensando. Quando a capa foi removida, Draco olhou curiosamente ao redor do quarto mal-iluminado, então se virou na direção de Harry, uma sobrancelha ligeiramente levantada, sua expressão calma, porém cautelosa. Harry alcançou a mão para ajeitar algumas mechas de cabelo loiras e desordenadas, e Draco lhe favoreceu com um oblíquo meio-sorriso. "Venha," Harry disse suavemente, pegando a mão de Draco e o conduzindo pelo quarto. "Nós podemos sentar na minha cama."

"Rony?" Harry chegou até a cama de Rony e ficou de pé ali por um segundo observando seu amigo. Rony não olhou para ele, ao invés disso, seus olhos estavam trancados acima do ombro de Harry – em Draco. Harry se virou e pegou a Capa da Invisibilidade de Draco, colocando-a ao lado das sacolas em sua cama, então se sentou no meio da cama, puxando Draco para sentar ao seu lado.

"Antes que tenha uma de suas idéias, Malfoy," Rony disse com um tom hostil, "a senha do salão comunal será alterada assim que você sair."

Draco olhou em volta do quarto com evidente desinteresse. "Não se preocupe com isso, Weasley," ele retrucou friamente. "Só tem uma coisa aqui que desperta meu interesse. E ele vai ficar comigo hoje." Draco retirou sua mão da de Harry e colocou um braço ao redor da cintura do moreno, inclinando-se nele. Era definitivamente um gesto possessivo, mas Harry suspeitava que fosse parcialmente para a segurança e conforto de Draco, também. Harry analisou-o e percebeu com receio que Draco, longe de estar charmoso, estava encarando Rony com uma expressão mista de mal-disfarçado antagonismo e desafio em seus olhos.

"Se não se importa, Malfoy," Rony disse de forma mordaz, "eu não quero ver esse tipo de coisa."

"Eu me importo," Draco disse suavemente, recusando-se em se separar de Harry.

O silêncio decorrente se esticou, preenchido com silencioso conflito, e o quarto repentinamente ficou opressivo para Harry. "Eu acho que devo começar," ele disse com a voz baixa, "já que prometi explicar tudo." Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um momento. "Primeiramente, acho que devo te contar sobre Cho." Sentiu o braço de Draco apertar em sua cintura em apoio, e viu-se decididamente feliz com isso. Já tinha sido difícil falar desse assunto da primeira vez, e não era mais fácil agora. Inclinando-se contra Draco, com seus olhos fixados no chão, ele disse, "Ela terminou comigo porque ia se casar depois da formatura." Ele ouviu Rony arfar quietamente em surpresa, e levantou o olhar. "Ela me contou na manhã em que deveríamos ter ido embora para as férias de verão ano passado. É por isso que eu não fui para casa – estava muito chateado para subir no trem."

"Deus, Harry," Rony disse, seus olhos compreensivos pela primeira vez naquela tarde.

"Eu achei, a princípio, que ela sempre soube, que ela tinha jogado algum tipo de jogo cruel comigo. Eu não sabia a respeito de casamentos arranjados então, ou que era bem provável que ela nem sabia de nada até ter completado dezoito anos, o que aconteceu apenas três semanas antes do fim do ano escolar."

Rony concordou com a cabeça, sua face severa. "A família dela é bem do tipo de querer um casamento arranjado e todas essas coisas estúpidas, superadas, sangue-puro e tradicionais." Seus olhos correram até Draco, talvez esperando que suas palavras fossem um insulto aos Malfoys bem como aos Changs, torcendo em irritar o Sonserino. Mas Draco não estava realmente prestando atenção em Rony, estava olhando para baixo, sorrindo levemente, e quando o olhar de Rony acompanhou o de Draco, viu que enquanto Harry esteve falando, tinha inconscientemente colocado a mão na perna de Draco de uma maneira bem íntima e familiar. Enquanto observava, Draco alcançou e colocou uma mão em cima da de Harry. Com o toque, os dois olharam um para o outro. Os olhos deles se encontraram e trancaram, e Rony viu uma suavidade vulnerável e inesperada cobrir as feições de Draco enquanto Harry sorria. Rony teve a distinta impressão que o universo tinha repentinamente o excluído, que eles tinham esquecido sua existência. Era enlouquecedor.

"Harry," ele disse abruptamente, raivoso, "me escute. Cho te machucou muito, e você não está pensando direito. Malfoy está apenas se aproveitando disso – de você ainda estar abalado e não saber o que está fazendo." Rony sentiu uma pequena onda de trinfo. Ele tinha a atenção deles agora. Ambos estavam olhando para ele. "Eu não entendo," ele continuou obstinadamente, "como você pode ter ficado com uma garota linda como a Cho e então querer ficar com . . . com ele."

"Rony, você está chateado porque estou com Draco," Harry perguntou sem se abalar, um pequeno sorriso ainda em seus lábios, "ou porque Draco é um menino?"

"Os dois – talvez – sei lá, Harry. Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse ser do tipo de querer ficar com meninos."

"Ah, cresça, Weasley," Draco interrompeu com um ar impaciente e irritado. "Só porque você e Harry são amigos e você não gosta de meninos, não quer dizer que Harry tem que se sentir da mesma maneira."

Rony olhou rapidamente para Draco, e então ignorou-o. "Harry, eu acho que se você tivesse. . . bem, sabe. . . transado com a Cho, você saberia como é ficar assim com uma garota, e ele não conseguiria. . . você não ficaria interessado. . . nele."

"E você é um expert nisso agora, Rony?" Harry perguntou, confuso. "Você e Hermione?"

Rony sentiu sua face pegar fogo. "Não," ele disse de má-vontade.

Harry olhou para Draco por um segundo, e então de volta ao Rony. "Bem, eu dormi com a Cho," ele disse descuidadamente.

O queixo de Rony caiu. "Você nunca me disse isso!" Ele arfou. Olhou para Draco, para ver como ele recebeu a notícia, mas Draco estava sentado calmamente, seus olhos em Harry. Repentinamente Rony estava furioso. "Mas é óbvio que você contou para ele!" ele acusou.

"É claro que contei," Harry disse, firmemente. "Se você tivesse se envolvido com alguém antes de Hermione, não teria contado a ela?" Harry pausou, então disse, "Cho nunca fez eu me sentir como me sinto com Draco."

Rony estremeceu com isso, as implicações inevitáveis, mas por um momento segurou o conhecimento como se pudesse negá-lo, atrasando o momento de realização irrefutável e horrível, como se fosse um peso flutuando acima dele, suspendido apenas por um fio rapidamente se desfazendo. . .

"Olha, Weasley," Draco disse, falando seriamente, seus olhos cinza severos e fixos. "Eu quero ficar com Harry faz muito tempo."

E a verdade, a realidade da situação, caiu em Rony com uma força brutal. Ele não tinha acreditado. Até agora. Que Harry estava segurando mãos com Malfoy, o qual o estava abraçando, que Harry tinha contado ao idiota coisas privadas que não tinha contado a Rony, que eles tinham dormido juntos. Que eram amantes. E ele não queria que nada disso fosse verdade.

"Então você finalmente conseguiu o que você quis todos esses anos," Rony disse acidamente. "Que tocante. Não pense que eu não sabia. Desde aquele primeiro dia no trem, você esteve atrás dele – e com inveja de mim por ser amigo dele. Mas você ter ido tão longe – acho completamente inacreditável. Eu acho bem mais provável que tudo isso seja um plano nojento. Como eu posso saber que você não está apenas fazendo-o abaixar a guarda para depois levá-lo até seu papai Comensal da Morte!?"

"Rony!" Harry exclamou, horrorizado.

Draco empalideceu, e agora observava Rony com olhos estreitados. Eles estudaram um ao outro com um silêncio frio e acerado por vários segundos. "Você não pode," Draco disse finalmente com aquela voz gélida e tensa.

"O que, sem declarações de inocência e amor eterno?" Rony zombou. "Eu deveria ter sabido – duvido que você já consiga amar _qualquer pessoa_."

"Rony, pára," Harry vociferou. "Está indo longe demais!"

"Você não sabe de _nada_, Weasley," Draco falou cinicamente, afastando-se de Harry e vindo a ficar na frente do ruivo. "Mas não obstante o que eu sinto por Harry, eu não vou ficar aqui e aceitar que você fale essas merdas para mim quando você não faz idéia. . ." Ele cruzou os braços e encarou Rony com um frio desdém. "Eu vim aqui porque, apesar do quão absurdo me parece, sua amizade é muito importante para Harry."

"Eu _nunca_ vou ser _seu_ amigo, Malfoy!"

"Que gratificante," Draco respondeu calmamente, sua voz pingando sarcasmo. "Não é essa a questão. Você é tão trivial que não consegue colocar essa briga infantil de lado pelo bem de Harry?"

"Isso não é só entre nós e você sabe disso," Rony retrucou calorosamente. "Você está envolvido com coisas. . . com pessoas. . . que querem o Harry morto. Como pode possivelmente esperar que eu confie em você? Porque você pediu? Bem, isso não é suficiente. Eu vou tolerar essa idiotice se eu tiver, porque Harry está pedindo. Mas eu estarei sempre te observando." Rony pausou e cruzou os braços, sua face dura. "E não importa como isso termine," ele disse defensivamente. "Eu vou manter a minha memória de você como uma fuinha saltitante – eu não vou largar isso, nem mesmo por Harry."

O queixo de Draco se levantou um pouco como se tivesse levado um tapa, sua mandíbula endureceu e seus punhos cerraram ao seu lado. "Ótimo," ele rugiu. "Faça isso." Ele lançou um olhar frio a Rony por mais um segundo, então com um último e rápido olhar agonizado a Harry, virou em seus calcanhares e saiu do quarto. A porta bateu atrás dele.

"Ah que inferno, Rony," Harry disse enquanto pulava de pé e correu até a porta. "Você tinha que dizer isso? Draco! Espera!" Em pânico devido à preocupação pelos sentimentos de Draco, e a urgente necessidade de garantir que o loiro não saísse do salão comunal sem a Capa da Invisibilidade, Harry se apressou atrás do outro garoto, prevendo ter de persegui-lo escadas abaixo. Ao invés disso, ele quase o atropelou. Draco estava parado do outro lado da porta, no topo das escadas, suas costas contra a parede, cabeça abaixada, segurando seus braços com força em seu peito. "Draco!" Harry disse, surpreso e aliviado quando o encontrou.

Então Draco levantou o olhar. Seus olhos estavam queimando com vergonha. "Todo mundo se lembra daquela. . . daquela coisa com a _fuinha_?" Ele sussurrou tensamente.

"Não," Harry disse, colocando seus braços ao redor do corpo tenso de Draco. "Tenho certeza que eles não se lembram. Mas Rony meio que considera uma. . . bem. . . uma memória preciosa. Receio que ele nunca vá esquecer."

"Você não tem idéia de como aquilo foi humilhante. Ser transformado em animal pequeno, baixo, nojento daquele jeito."

"Shh," Harry disse. "Não pense nisso agora."

"Uma fuinha dentre todas as coisas." Draco estremeceu com a memória. "Foi nojento. E doeu."

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Naquela época, ele estivera furioso e achou que Draco merecia o que recebeu – afinal de contas, o Sonserino tinha tentado soltar um feitiço contra Harry quando estava de costas viradas. Mas Harry tinha prometido agora tentar esquecer o passado. "Eu achei que você fez uma boa fuinha," ele disse finalmente, tentando encontrar algo positivo para dizer. "Quero dizer," ele continuou rapidamente, quando Draco o olhou com uma expressão magoada, "que você fez uma fuinha muito bonita – toda branca." Harry alcançou e gentilmente acariciou o cabelo de Draco, colocando uma mecha atrás de sua orelha. "Macio também, eu aposto."

Os olhos duvidosos de Draco encontraram os de Harry. "Você achou mesmo?"

"Bem, não naquele momento," Harry disse honestamente, um sorriso desculposo no canto de sua boca. "Mas. . . agora sim."

Draco sorriu um pouco, então sua expressão endureceu novamente. "Eu tentei, Harry," ele disse terminantemente. "Eu tentei fazer o que você me pediu. Mas eu me recuso a voltar lá e falar com ele de novo. Eu não acho que ele jamais vá mudar de opinião a meu respeito, não importa o que eu fale."

Harry não podia culpar Draco por isso depois do que Rony tinha dito. Mas ele ainda acreditava que Rony iria eventualmente aceitá-los. "Vai demorar," ele disse após um momento. "Mas ele vai superar – você verá. Talvez não hoje ou amanhã, mas daqui a alguns anos, tenho certeza que vamos todos olhar para trás e rir."

"Daqui a alguns anos," Draco sussurrou, seus olhos suavizando em algo triste e desejoso. Ele finalmente desfez sua postura tensa o suficiente para colocar seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry e puxá-lo para perto. "Eu só quero ficar com você agora – tê-lo todinho para mim pelos próximos dias. Eu não quero pensar em mais nada. Podemos nos preocupar com Weasley depois do feriado natalino?"

Harry queria conversar com Draco novamente sobre essa idéia insana de voltar para casa. Mas agora não era a hora certa. Ele suspirou.

Draco virou o rosto e beijou o local macio atrás da orelha de Harry. "Vamos agora."

"Eu acho que preciso ficar," Harry disse lamentavelmente, com desculpa em seus olhos verdes. "Eu não quero deixar as coisas com Rony do jeito como estão agora." Ele tocou a face de Draco gentilmente. "Só mais um pouco. Eu posso ir ao seu quarto logo após a janta," ele sugeriu esperançosamente.

Draco hesitou um minuto, então deu de ombros. "Tá bom," ele disse, escondendo seu desapontamento. "Mas hoje à noite e amanhã, Harry. . ." Ele levantou o olhar, olhos cinza iluminados com desejo. "Mais ninguém, tá bom?"

"Tá bom," Harry disse suavemente. "Mas tem o Baile Anual segunda de noite – não seremos só nós dois então."

As mãos de Draco vieram emoldurar a face de Harry e puxá-lo para um beijo. "Será só nós dois," ele murmurou na boca de Harry, "porque eu não vou perceber mais ninguém lá."

Harry sorriu. "Mmm. Nem eu." Então Draco estava beijando-o intensamente. Harry o abraçou e pressionou-o contra a parede, dominado pelo desejo de se manter perdido nesse beijo por um longo, longo tempo.

Repentinamente, a porta do dormitório se abriu. Rony saiu correndo da porta em pressa e quase tropeçou em Harry e Draco, ainda se beijando. "Ah, Deus," ele exclamou, como se o ar tivesse sido socado de seus pulmões. Apesar de Harry ter falado em beijos com Malfoy, Rony não tivera como dar crédito às alegações, e a última coisa que desejava ver era seu melhor amigo e pior inimigo se amassando, mas agora era tarde demais. Ele tinha visto, tinha visto bem, na verdade, a expressão eloqüentemente ardente no rosto de Malfoy, e como as mãos do Sonserino estavam acariciando a face de Harry. Como se realmente quisesse aquilo.

Os dois se separaram relutantemente, mas Rony já estava voltando ao quarto. "Me avisem quando for seguro sair," ele rosnou enquanto a porta batia.

"Ah, que pena," Draco disse com uma voz entretida e sarcástica. "Eu nem consegui ver a expressão dele. Tenho certeza que deve ter sido tão boa quanto à de Snape." Ele colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Harry e o puxou para si com força, apenas caso Harry estivesse pensando em dizer a Rony que ele podia sair. Draco não estava pronto para isso. "Onde estávamos?" ele perguntou, uma sobrancelha levantada de forma travessa.

Harry sorriu. "Aqui," ele disse suavemente, inclinando-se novamente naquele beijo maravilhoso que havia sido interrompido tão rudemente.

Apenas alguns segundos depois, no entanto, houve outro barulho nas escadas atrás deles, como se várias ciosas tivessem caído ao chão. Harry e Draco abruptamente pararam o beijo e Harry se virou para ver o que tinha acontecido, Draco olhando por cima de seu ombro. No último degrau das escadas estavam os outros colegas de quarto de Harry, cada um segurando uma pilha de livros. Ou melhor, Neville estava tampando os olhos com as mãos com vários livros espalhados pelo chão aos seus pés. Dean estava se abaixando para apanhar os livros, enquanto Seamus estava praticamente brilhando, sorrindo como um idiota.

"Ah, Deus, Neville!" Seamus riu, virando para encarar seu tímido amigo. "Você viu eles fazerem isso nessa manhã! Vai esconder os olhos todas as vezes?"

"Aqui, você," Dean disse, empurrando a pilha de livros de Neville para Seamus. "Você pode carregar os dele pelo resto do caminho já que é tão obviamente imune." Ele olhou para Harry com um sorriso após se certificar que Seamus tinha um bom controle nos livros em seus braços, então se virou para Neville. "Está tudo bem," ele disse, tocando o ombro de Neville. "Você pode olhar agora."

Neville espiou entre seus dedos, deixando então suas mãos caírem. "Oi, Harry," ele disse com um sorriso envergonhado. "Olá, Mal -. . . err, Dra-. . . Draco. Nós estávamos na biblioteca. . . fazendo nosso projeto de Herbologia," ele adicionou desnecessariamente.

Draco abraçou Harry por trás por um momento. "Eu deveria ir indo," ele disse quietamente.

"Ah, to vendo, Harry," Seamus cantarolou. "Está mantendo ele de bom-humor, né?"

Harry sentiu um beijo leve em sua nuca, então Draco estava descendo as escadas.

Draco parou quando alcançou Seamus, colocou uma mão em seu ombro e se inclinou perto da orelha dele. "E ele vai continuar a me manter de bom-humor. . . a noite toda," ele disse com uma voz baixa e sedutora. Então se foi, o som de livros caindo ao chão seguindo-o escada abaixo.

Seamus olhou para Harry, uma mão tocando reverentemente a orelha em que Draco levemente tocou com a boca, ignorante da pilha de livros aos seus pés. "Querida mãe de Deus – ele me _tocou_," ele sussurrou, espantado. Dean e Neville começaram a rir dele. Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

Só quando ouviu gritos vindo do salão comunal alguns segundos depois que Harry se lembrou que Draco realmente tinha saído sem a Capa da Invisibilidade. Ouviu a voz baixa e entretida de Draco dizer, "boa-tarde, senhoritas," e então Hermione estava falando, assumindo controle, expulsando-o e tentando explicar. Então ele olhou aos seus colegas de maneira desculposa. "Vocês se importam em estudar lá embaixo por um tempo? Eu preciso conversar com o Rony."

…

* * *

…

Quando Harry voltou ao quarto, Rony estava se inclinando na beira da janela, braços cruzados firmemente, olhando para fora da janela entre a cama deles.

Com a aproximação de Harry, Rony se virou para olhar por cima de seu ombro, além de Harry, e então para Harry. "Ele já foi embora?" ele perguntou. O tom de voz dele ainda era briguento, mas grande parte de sua raiva parecia ter sido gasta.

"Sim," Harry disse, cansado. "Eu acho que você deve a ele uma desculpa. Ele agiu bem melhor do que você. Ele não fez nada para merecer os insultos que você lançou."

Rony encarou a janela novamente, a veracidade nas palavras de Harry aumentando seu desânimo com toda a situação. Draco não tinha lhe dado motivo, além do passado que compartilhavam, para ter agido como agiu, e Draco não tinha revidado, apanhando a isca em raiva, retornando os insultos como sempre fez. As palavras "briga infantil" haviam soado em seus ouvidos por um longo momento depois que Draco saiu do quarto. Teria sido somente isso – só isso por todos esses anos? Talvez Harry e Hermione estivessem certos, talvez Draco _tivesse_ mudado, mas Rony estava longe de admitir isso.

"Eu não gosto dele," ele disse teimosamente, defensivamente, lembrando-se das coisas que seu pai havia dito sobre Lucius Malfoy. "E o que é mais importante, eu não confio nele. O que você quer que eu faça, Harry? Minta?"

"Você, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, sabe como eu estava devastado depois da Cho. Eu estava torcendo que você ficasse feliz por eu ter encontrado alguém para mim – por eu estar feliz."

Rony ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. "Eu poderia ficar feliz por você, Harry, se fosse apenas uma questão de eu não gostar dele. Mas têm muito mais coisas em jogo do que isso aqui. Como você pode ter certeza que pode confiar nele? Mesmo que ele esteja sério a respeito desse. . . relacionamento. . . com você, o que ainda não estou convencido, ele ainda é perigoso. Ele poderia estar jogando você nas mãos do pai dele."

"Eu tenho que confiar nele, Rony. E eu não acredito que ele faria isso. Eu sei que ele não faria."

"Harry," Rony disse, virando-se para encarar seu amigo, "eu acho que você não está entendendo. Mesmo que ele não queira, não percebe que eles poderiam _forçá-lo_? Você não está a salvo com ele. E eu odeio admitir isso, mas se ele _não_ está do lado deles, então ele não está a salvo com você também. O que você acha que eles farão com _ele_, depois de usá-lo para chegar a você?"

Isso era desconfortavelmente próximo do que Snape tinha dito. Harry se afundou para sentar em sua cama. "Eu sei," ele disse muito quietamente. "E eu me preocupo demais com isso. Ele está determinado em voltar para casa no Natal, e até mesmo Snape disse que ele não deveria – que eu não podia deixá-lo chegar perto de Lucius."

Rony se sentou repentinamente do outro lado de Harry. "Snape sabe?" ele perguntou, incrédulo. "Sobre vocês dois – que são. . . sabe. . ." palavras lhe fugiram.

"Envolvidos romanticamente?" Harry ofereceu. Deitou-se na cama. "Sim, ele sabe, e ele deixou bem claro que não aprova. Pelos mesmos motivos que você acabou de elencar." Harry retirou seus óculos e esfregou os olhos. Então um pequeno sorriso apareceu em sua face, e após um segundo ele começou a rir. "Ah Rony, você devia ter visto a cara dele quando descobriu! Ele estava gritando com o Draco porque pensou que a gente estava brigando no corredor, e ele não acreditava que não estávamos – que estávamos na verdade nos beijando. Então Draco me beijou na frente dele para provar. Foi brilhante."

"Puta merda, Harry! Ele te beijou na frente do Snape?"

"Beijou!" Harry disse, sentando. Colocou os óculos novamente e sorriu para seu colega. "E Snape parecia todo arrepiado e verde e chocado, como se tivesse engolido algo nojento que ficou preso em sua garganta. Eu pensei que Draco e eu fôssemos morrer de tanto rir!" Harry não pôde evitar e riu novamente com a imagem mental que conjurou.

Rony parecia meio escandalizado e meio duvidoso, primeiro pela idéia de Draco e Harry se beijando na frente de Snape entre todas as pessoas, e então pela idéia de Draco rindo por diversão, uma imagem que tinha dificuldade em visualizar.

"Eu queria te contar depois disso," Harry continuou sinceramente, "A primeira coisa que pensei foi 'Deus, Rony teria adorado ver isso'. Mas aí, a segunda coisa que pensei foi que você teria a mesma expressão que ele. Parece que você e Snape têm algo em comum afinal de contas."

Rony fez uma careta em horror fingido, e então ficou sério. "Eu odeio dizer isso, Harry, mas concordo com ele. Você e Malfoy não são bons um para o outro."

"E eu vou te dizer exatamente o que disse para Snape," Harry disse com uma determinação quieta em sua voz. "Que eu estou sério com isso e que não pretendo parar de vê-lo. Nós _sabemos_ quão impossível tudo é – quão incerto." Ele pausou, observando seu amigo, um apelo sincero por compreensão em seus olhos. "Mesmo que eu soubesse de fato que ficar com ele fosse perigoso, não conseguiria evitar. Eu o amo, Rony. Como você ama a Hermione."

Quando Rony não disse nada, Harry se levantou e andou até sua cama. "Eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas agora," ele disse. "Tenho planos de passar a noite com ele de novo." Ele moveu suas sacolas de Natal para o lado e abriu seu baú. "O que você faria," ele perguntou quietamente após um momento, "se fosse você e a Hermione nessa bagunça? Pelo menos vocês podem ser abertos em como se sentem – "

"Ah Deus, Harry," Rony disse repentinamente. "Hermione. Eu esqueci completamente." Rony olhou desesperadamente para as sacolas que Harry estava agora guardando em seu baú. "Eu tinha que ter ido à Hogsmeade hoje – para comprar um anel para ela. Eu trabalhei o verão inteiro com Fred e George para guardar dinheiro, e eu queria dar um anel para ela de Natal, para oficializar o noivado depois de contarmos aos nossos pais na Toca. Mas está tão tarde agora e eu nem sei onde comprar algo assim."

Um anel. Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior por um segundo para conter o pequeno arrepio de animação que isso ocasionava, ao lembrar-se dos anéis que olhara nessa tarde, especialmente aquele adorável de ouro com as pedras azuis. "Eu conheço um lugar," ele disse. "É só uma pequena joalheria, mas eu vi vários anéis lá hoje."

Rony levantou o olhar, desespero em seus olhos. "Você pode me explicar como chegar lá?"

"Farei melhor que isso," Harry disse com repentina certeza. "Nós temos mais de uma hora até a hora da janta. Se nos apressarmos, podemos chegar lá antes que feche e voltar com tempo de sobra." Ele agarrou sua mochila e despojou seu conteúdo na sua cama. "Apenas deixe-me arrumar minhas coisas para hoje à noite."

…

* * *

…

Quando Draco chegou ao terceiro andar na torre da Sonserina, uma figura sozinha de cabelos escuros se afastou da parede em que estivera se encostando, esperando, e se moveu para bloquear a subida de Draco. "Blaise," Draco disse tensamente, acenando com a cabeça em forma de saudação, sua guarda levantada. Ele deu um passo ao lado para desviar o outro garoto.

"Espere," Blaise disse bruscamente, sua mão vindo segurar Draco pelo braço, forçando-o a parar. "Você tem explicações para dar."

Draco olhou friamente a mão em seu braço, então acima até o rosto do outro garoto, seus olhos estreitados. Ficou com a postura reta, de alguma forma parecendo mais alto, mais poderoso, sem fazer qualquer movimento no sentido de se soltar do outro garoto. "É mesmo?" ele respondeu com uma voz baixa e sardônica. "Explique."

"Eu te vi no Três Vassouras hoje. Sentado com o Harry Potter."

"E?" Draco disso com arrogância gélida, jogando seu cabelo para trás com um ar de praticada despreocupação. "Como isso é da sua conta?"

"E, várias pessoas poderiam se interessar em saber quão amigável você estava ficando com ele. Parecia bem aconchegante, se me perguntar. Algumas pessoas poderiam questionar sua lealdade à causa."

Olhos cinza frios e analíticos estudaram a face de Blaise por um longo momento. "E que _causa_ é essa, Blaise?"

"Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. A causa Sonserina – seguir o Lorde das Trevas."

"Seguir?" Draco roncou suavemente, irrisoriamente. "Desde quando ser um Sonserino significa agir como um monte de ovelhas estúpidas?"

Blaise aumentou a força no aperto do braço de Draco. "Essas são palavras perigosas, meu _amigo_. Se eu contar – "

Draco puxou seu braço da mão de Blaise, agarrou a frente da camisa do outro garoto pelo colarinho e o jogou contra a parede, com força. "Cuida da sua vida, Zabini," ele sibilou. "Você não é meu vigia." Ele se inclinou perto do outro e falou, sua voz intensa e perigosamente quieta. "Há um jogo sendo jogado aqui que você desconhece completamente. Nesse momento, eu seguro a peça principal na palma da minha mão – mas como eu jogo esse jogo é da _minha_ escolha. Minhas lealdades, minha causa, são minhas e sempre serão." Ele fixou um olhar feio e odioso em Blaise. "É melhor você escolher seu lado cuidadosamente, _amigo_. Eu jogo para ganhar."

Blaise balançou a cabeça, agora nervoso. "Eu não te entendo, Malfoy."

"Então deixe-me facilitar para você," Draco falou com rispidez. "Você comenta uma palavra disso, ou faz com que meus planos se fodam de qualquer jeito, e será a _sua_ carcaça patética e deplorável que eu levo à chacina. _Algumas pessoas_ ficariam extremamente interessadas em descobrir o que exatamente você me fez perder." Draco torceu o tecido da camisa de Blaise, apertando-a no pescoço do outro. "Sua vida não valerá o ar que respira. Está claro _agora_?"

Os olhos de Blaise se arregalaram por um segundo em compreensão atrasada, e tentou recuperar o fôlego. "Você. . ." ele respirou, "você vai entregar o Potter para o Lorde das Trevas pessoalmente!" Ele virou a cabeça, tentando aliviar o aperto sufocante que Draco tinha nele, e riu nervosamente. "Draco," ele disse com um tom conciliador, "certamente você sabe que eu nunca faria nada para te chatear. . . ou interferir com seus planos?"

Draco o lançou um ar de pura repugnância, então o empurrou para longe. "É bom mesmo," ele cuspiu, então virou as costas e continuou a subir as escadas até seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si com cuidado deliberado, para que não a arrancasse das dobradiças. Ele tinha subido ali para deixar a caixa do anel e pegar o livro de transfiguração de pedras preciosas, com a intenção de devolvê-lo à biblioteca antes do jantar. Ele andou até seu guarda-roupa e depositou a caixa na prateleira em que estava a poção, então foi até sua escrivaninha pegar o livro, quando percebeu que estava tremendo. Por um momento, ficou rigidamente parado, encarando sem ver o livro, tomado de raiva. Como Blaise se atrevia a questioná-lo? E antes disso, Weasley. Era demais. Por que outras pessoas tinham que se envolver? Por que as pessoas não podiam deixar ele e Harry em paz?

Com uma fúria fria ele jogou o tinteiro de vidro de sua escrivaninha. A garrafa voou longe, bateu contra a parede e quebrou, deixando uma grande mancha preta ali que escorria até as pedras em uma poça de tinta cheia de cacos de vidro no chão. Ele só queria que Harry fosse seu, todo e completamente seu, por apenas alguns dias. Era muito de se pedir ao mundo? Era muito de se pedir, sabendo que Harry nunca mais seria seu? Draco observou a crescente mancha com o coração amargo, então xingou suavemente e puxou sua varinha. Aquele tinteiro era uma antiguidade cara, um presente de sua mãe. "_Reparo_," ele murmurou. Apanhou a garrafa consertada, colocou-a na mesa, pegou o livro, lançou um último olhar à mancha preta correndo por sua parede e saiu do quarto, seu humor combinando perfeitamente com a cor daquela derramada poça de tinta.

Com passos rápidos, ele foi em direção à biblioteca. Não encontrou mais ninguém nas escadas, e isso era ótimo, pensou. O incidente com Blaise o deixou irritado, e não tinha desejo de conversar com mais ninguém. Outros estudantes por quais passava nos corredores saiam de seu caminho, mas ele mal percebeu. O que aconteceria quando fosse ao Baile Anual com Harry, e como os outros Sonserinos iriam reagir? Havia alguma possibilidade deles arruinarem seus cuidadosos planos? Ele estava confiante de ter se livrado de Blaise. Fez uma lista mental de seus colegas de casa e finalmente começou a relaxar. Com a exceção de Pansy, não tinha mais ninguém que o preocupava. E ele sabia como lidar com Pansy. Um canto de sua boca se levantou em nojo – ele podia lidar com ela contanto que ela não se jogasse em cima dele. O pensamento o deixou enojado por um momento, mas então ele afastou o sentimento e percebeu que não tinha nada com que se preocupar. As garotas com que eles iam ao Baile eram Sonserinas, então era Harry, na verdade, que teria que dar maiores explicações.

Foda-se, ele decidiu, se Harry queria ir ao maldito baile, então eles iriam. Tomara que todo mundo tenha um ataque cardíaco por causa do choque. Imaginando isso, especialmente a imagem mental irresistível daquela metida da McGonagall caindo desmaiada quando seu precioso Harry aparecesse na companhia de três Sonserinos, inclusive ninguém mais do que Draco Malfoy, fez com que se sentisse muito melhor. E ah, ele mal podia esperar para ver a cara de Pansy quando ele aparecesse com as garotas do sexto ano. Na verdade, estava começando a achar que todo o plano acabaria por ser muito divertido. Estava quase sorrindo quando entregou o livro à Madame Pince.

Com mais ou menos uma hora para matar até o jantar, ele não queria voltar ao seu quarto. Então caminhou entre as estantes de livros, correndo os dedos pelos títulos, deixando suas ansiedades sobre o futuro sumirem por um momento enquanto absorvia o silêncio dos manuscritos antigos, o cheiro tranqüilizante e familiar de papel envelhecido servindo como um bálsamo calmante às suas emoções fatigadas. Seus pensamentos se viraram à noite de amanhã, e do dia seguinte, os quais Harry havia prometido passar com ele, sozinhos. Então segunda-feira chegaria com as últimas aulas do período e o Baile Anual, terça-feira se passaria em uma correria de fazer as malas enquanto todos se preparavam para ir para casa no feriado, e finalmente quarta-feira, véspera de Natal, ele estaria deixando o castelo no trem junto com todos. Essa noite e amanhã realmente seriam os únicos momentos que teriam completamente para eles.

_Um tempo tão curto para amar alguém por toda a vida, _ele pensou.

Ele chegou ao fim da longa fila de estantes e virou à esquerda, andando pela barreira da Seção Restrita até chegar ao outro canto. Ali haviam altas janelas cuja vista dava para os jardins à frente do castelo. Lá fora, longas sombras escuras de árvores manchavam a grama coberta de neve na fraca luz do sol de fim de tarde. A neve ainda estava caindo muito vagarosamente, pequenos flocos de neve dançantes que caíam e subiam em espiral, flutuando para onde o vento os levassem. Draco conseguia ver vagamente seu reflexo no vidro, uma face pálida, cansada e séria que não queria ver, então inclinou sua cabeça na superfície fria, muito próximo para se ver, e concentrou sua atenção lá fora – a tempo de ver dois garotos deixarem o castelo em direção à Hogsmeade. A visão de um deles fez seu coração parar, e o outro fez a dor amarga subir novamente à sua garganta. Não tinha como negar que ele sempre teve inveja da amizade de Weasley com Harry. Ele observou o moreno caminhar para longe de si até perder a vista na distância e nos flocos de neve. Então encostou a bochecha no vidro e ficou por um momento com os olhos fechados. Agora que estava envolvido com Harry, Draco sentia muita falta dele. Solidão correu por si, e ele sentiu-se abandonado e ferido até seu centro.

Mas ele já sabia que Harry estaria com Weasley – o que importava se eles estavam no quarto de Harry ou caminhando até Hogsmeade. Harry havia prometido ficar com ele após o jantar, ficar com ele a noite inteira e o dia todo amanhã. Procurou seu coração, cutucando a dor, e se surpreendeu ao encontrar a memória do toque de Harry escondida ali como um brilho pequeno, quente e confortante. Quando o explorou, o sentimento se expandiu, e era repentinamente tão tangível, tão ali, agora que o havia encontrado, que quase pôde acreditar que Harry estava bem ali com ele, segurando-o, afastando aquele mundo de dor e tristeza com um toque gentil. Draco suspirou, e por um mero segundo um pequeno sorriso de triunfo substituiu o franzido de alguns momentos atrás. Harry estava caminhando à Hogsmeade com Weasley essa tarde, mas era Draco quem ficaria com ele a noite inteira. Ele apenas tinha que esperar até o jantar, e isso não estava tão longe.

Mas a imagem do Salão Principal, alto e tremendo com vozes, seu receio de sentar com os outros Sonserinos, particularmente após seu confronto com Blaise, faziam com que o prospecto de jantar hoje não parecesse nada apetitoso. Emocionalmente, esse dia tinha esgotado-o. Ele havia mantido a promessa que fez a si mesmo de não negar mais nada a Harry e tinha cedido em várias coisas no decorrer do dia. Estranhamente, pensou agora a si mesmo, ao invés de sentir como se fossem sacrifícios, suas concessões a Harry o fizeram se sentir secretamente satisfeito e feliz. Mesmo assim, tinha sido um dia excessivamente cansativo. Ele não queria nada mais do que ir ao seu quarto e relaxar na companhia de Harry. Harry tinha uma promessa a manter, também, lembrou-se com excitação, já que Draco havia concordado em conversar com Weasley.

Ele torceu o nariz. Weasley. Isso tinha sido um desastre. Exatamente como tinha imaginado. Weasley não conseguiu ver além do passado, mesmo com a verdade sentada e o encarando no presente da cama de Harry. Draco queria dar de ombros e não ligar, mas tinha uma coisa que Weasley disse que incomodava Draco, fazendo-o se preocupar, até resolver que tinha algo a confessar a Harry hoje. Então ele queria que essa noite fosse particularmente especial. Se eles pudessem. . . e o início de uma idéia começou a se formar em sua mente. Uma idéia perfeita. Levantou-se e sorriu, então deixou a biblioteca, descendo em direção aos últimos níveis do castelo.

…

* * *

…

Rony e Harry caminharam até Hogsmeade, a situação e tensão decorrente da conversa daquela tarde ainda tornando as coisas meio estranhas entre eles. Harry perguntou sobre os planos de Rony para o feriado, e Rony contou – uma versão bem curta. Grande parte da caminhada foi passada em um silêncio desconfortável. Agora eram quase cinco da tarde, estava começando a escurecer, quando chegaram à 'A Pedra Reluzente'. Ainda tinha luz vinda da janela e Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver que loja ainda estava aberta. Ele apressou Rony pela porta e o sino anunciou a chegada deles com uma melodia alegre.

"Sr. Potter!" o dono da loja sorriu ao avistá-lo. "De volta tão cedo? Nada de errado, espero."

"Ah, não," Harry assegurou. "Eu trouxe um amigo. Ele precisa encontrar um anel de noivado."

"É mesmo?!" exclamou o homem, sorrindo para Rony. "Excelente! Nós temos muitos para você escolher. Fique à vontade e apenas me diga se quiser que eu retire algum."

Eles passaram vários minutos olhando as prateleiras de vidro cheias de anéis até que Harry bateu no ombro de Rony. "Olha esse aqui, Rony. Eu o percebi hoje cedo," ele disse, apontando para o anel dourado com as três pedras azuis.

A face de Rony se iluminou e ele soltou um assobio baixo. "É perfeito, Harry. A Hermione vai amar." Então ele sussurrou, "você acha que eu consigo comprar?"

Harry se abaixou e olhou pelo vidro a uma pequena etiqueta presa no anel por um fino fio. "Eu acho que diz. . . err. . . desculpe, não consigo ver direito."

Rony se abaixou também, e após um momento ele sorriu, levantou-se e sinalizou para o joalheiro. "Eu tenho a quantia quase que exata," ele disse para Harry enquanto o homem destrancava a prateleira.

Ao lado de Rony, Harry observou o homem colocar o anel em uma caixa de veludo azul-escura. Repentinamente sentiu sua face corar, seu coração pulou uma batida, e ele não conseguiu evitar o sorriso quando se lembrou que Hermione não seria a única a receber um anel de Natal.

Rony virou em sua direção nesse momento, viu sua expressão e lançou-lhe um olhar confuso.

Conseguindo esconder seu sorriso por um momento, Harry se afastou alguns passos. "Eu vou esperar lá fora enquanto você termina," ele disse e escapou pela porta. A neve ainda estava caindo preguiçosamente, mas os flocos eram maiores agora, e o chão estava começando a criar montes perto das paredes. De pé do outro lado da porta, ao lado de um poste de luz, Harry virou sua face sorridente para o céu e deixou o toque gelado dos flocos de neve esfriar sua pele aquecida. O que significaria, ele imaginou, Draco lhe presenteando um anel? Ele estremeceu, não do frio, mas de felicidade e antecipação.

Rony saiu pela porta após um momento. "O que aconteceu com você lá dentro?" ele perguntou, confuso.

"Eu apenas me recordei de algo bom, só isso," Harry disse.

"Sem mais segredos, Harry."

Harry respirou fundo. "Tá bom, então," ele disse. "Eu acho que Draco vai me dar um anel de presente de Natal também."

"Ah," Rony disse com a voz baixa. "Ele vai?"

"Ele me mostrou a caixa essa tarde quando estávamos no Três Vassouras."

Alguma coisa nessa idéia parecia ruim para Rony, mas ele estava com o humor muito bom no momento para pensar nisso. Ao invés disso, ele sorriu para Harry e mudou de assunto. "Falando no Três Vassouras," ele disse, "eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para te comprar uma cerveja-amanteigada. Eu tenho que te agradecer por isso," ele disse, dando um tapinha em seu bolso.

Harry sorriu em resposta, feliz que Rony não tinha feito uma cena ao saber que Draco iria lhe dar um anel. A cerveja-amanteigada parecia uma boa idéia, mas Harry estava ficando impaciente em voltar à Hogwarts. Ele analisou novamente a neve que caía e balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que é melhor a gente ir," ele disse. "A neve está engrossando."

Rony escaneou o céu e concordou. "Acho que tem razão. Mas eu te devo uma."

…

* * *

…

Em mais ou menos quinze minutos, Draco estava de volta na biblioteca, sentindo-se ridiculamente feliz consigo mesmo. Enquanto ia até a janela no canto do cômodo, fez seu caminho pelas estantes de livros até a seção de Poções e examinou os títulos dos livros ali. Finalmente, ele retirou um volume fino com uma capa vermelha desbotada e abriu-o na primeira página. 'Poções Obscuras e Mortais da Idade das Trevas: Um Guia de Mestre para Preparações Venenosas e os Bruxos que Morreram ao Fazê-las'.

Draco riu um pouco, imaginando se Snape teria lido esse. Levou o livro com ele até a janela, e ali ele se aconchegou na beira, perdendo-se no drama e insensatez envolvidos na preparação de poções, e para esperar e observar Harry chegando de Hogsmeade.

…

* * *

…

No caminho de volta, Harry percebeu que Rony estava com o humor muito melhor do que no caminho de ida à cidade, mas ainda estava quieto, como se pensando em algo. Harry caminhou ao seu lado, grato que a tensão feroz dessa tarde havia sumido. Quando ficou evidente que Rony não ia falar, Harry deixou-se perder em pensamentos, imaginando o que Draco poderia estar planejando para eles hoje, imaginando se conseguiria dormir com Draco a noite inteira sem desejá-lo, sem quebrar sua promessa de esperar, imaginando se conseguiria esticar o limite dessa promessa.

"Harry?" Rony perguntou quietamente.

"Hmm," Harry respondeu, distraidamente.

"Como que é?"

"Como o que é?" Harry perguntou, ainda absorto em pensamentos do que gostaria de fazer na cama quente de Draco.

"Sabe," Rony disse com uma voz exageradamente baixa, pausando por um segundo para sorrir para ele. "Sexo. Com que é?"

Harry gemeu, e corou, e sorriu também. "Isso é pessoal, seu mongo."

"Ah, vamos, Harry," Rony provocou com uma risada. "Me conta. Eu acho que não vou saber por um bom tempo."

Harry teve que rir com isso. Ele conseguia imaginar Hermione controlando tudo com rédeas curtas. Ele caminhou mais um pouco em silêncio, pensando no que possivelmente poderia dizer em resposta à pergunta de Rony. "Bem," ele disse finalmente, vagarosamente, "com Cho, estou certo que na hora eu achei que nunca tinha sentido nada mais maravilhoso, mas o que aconteceu com ela está tudo misturado com as memórias de como ela terminou comigo e como eu estava sofrendo. É difícil de me lembrar," ele continuou pensativamente, "por causa do Draco, e como eu prefiro muito mais ficar com ele."

Foi a vez de Rony de andar em silêncio por um momento. "Você realmente prefere o Malfoy?" ele perguntou finalmente.

"Sim," Harry disse. "Muito."

"Eu só não consigo imaginar fazer isso com outro menino."

Harry deu de ombros. "Não é tão diferente. Quem é e como eles fazem você se sentir é mais importante do que qualquer coisa. E," ele disse com uma pequena risada, "pela minha vasta experiência consistente em duas pessoas, eu diria que meninos são bem mais. . . err. . .entusiásticos. . . Cho mal me deixava tocar nela até aquela noite."

"Talvez," Rony concedeu. "Mas é claro," ele adicionou com um tom desdenhoso, "estamos falando de Malfoy aqui. Sem ofensa, Harry, mas ele sempre teve a reputação de ser galinha."

"Rony!" Harry exclamou, exasperado, "os rumores não são verdade. Ele nunca fez sexo com qualquer uma daquelas garotas. Na verdade, você realmente o insultou ontem com aquele comentário do harém." Harry pausou, então decidiu dizer a verdade. "Draco e eu chegamos perto na noite passada, mas ainda não transamos."

Rony deu mais alguns passos enquanto assimilava o impacto dessa informação, e então parou onde estava. "Puta merda, Harry! Está me dizendo que Draco Malfoy é – "

"Sim!" Harry disse, cortando Rony. "E não se atreva a contar para ninguém – nem mesmo a Hermione. Esse é um exemplo perfeito do que estive tentando te contar – que ele não é quem você pensa." Harry virou e continuou andando. "Além do mais," ele disse com um sorriso, quando Rony o alcançou, "isso não vai ficar assim por muito tempo. Eu planejo mudar isso logo, logo."

Com uma careta, Rony disse, "eu não imagino porque você gostaria de mudar isso. Mas agora que me disse, na verdade não estou tão surpreso que ele nunca tenha perdido a virgindade. Ele sempre age de forma tão arrogante e exclusiva – quem seria bom suficiente? Ele provavelmente não agüenta que ninguém o toque."

Harry recebeu uma imagem mental de um Draco desesperado tentando se livrar da Pansy na escadaria e riu. "Eu acho que com a maioria das pessoas, você está provavelmente certo. Mas ele não é assim comigo. Ele definitivamente gosta quando eu o toco." Harry pôde sentir suas bochechas queimando no ar gelado, e agradeceu pela escuridão. Continuou falando, no entanto, determinado em utilizar essa oportunidade para forçar Rony a escutá-lo. "Quando estamos sozinhos, ele é caloroso e engraçado e. . . ardente. . ." Harry corou novamente. "E muito honesto com seus sentimentos."

Rony soltou um ronco de descrença. "Eu não consigo imaginá-lo assim." Então a imagem de Draco beijando Harry do lado de fora do dormitório deles entrou de maneira perturbadora em sua memória. "Bem. . . acho que eu vi um pouco – nas escadas," ele admitiu.

"Eu fiquei bastante surpreso no começo. Eu entendo agora que ele mantém esse lado dele muito privado." Harry respirou fundo. "Eu adoro como me sinto com ele, Rony. Comparando com Cho, ele é tão. . . tão mais. . .bem. . . intenso. Eu nunca senti nada igual – é exatamente o que eu venho procurando e querendo."

Rony suspirou e olhou Harry com seriedade. "Eu desejo a sua felicidade, Harry. Realmente desejo – espero que saiba disso. Então eu não me importaria que você ficasse com o Malfoy, _se_ eu soubesse com certeza que ele gosta de você e _se_ eu tivesse certeza que ele pode ser confiado." Rony pausou e balançou a cabeça. "Mas eu não tenho certeza. Pelo menos ainda não. É que têm muitas coisas suspeitas para que eu acredite nele."

Harry acenou com a cabeça, escolhendo no momento ignorar o ceticismo de Rony e ficar feliz com a admissão do ruivo que aceitaria Draco na vida de Harry quando tivesse certeza de seus motivos. "Então você pelo menos dará a ele a chance de provar o que diz?" ele perguntou, pressionando seu amigo um pouco mais.

"Eu acho que vou ser obrigado," Rony disse, seu tom relutante, porém resignado.

Harry sorriu. As luzes de Hogwarts reapareceram, brilhando na distância no fim da estrada, criando faíscas brilhantes de luz dourada pelo zigue-zague intricado de neve caindo. "Ótimo!" ele disse divertidamente, socando Rony no ombro e saindo correndo. "Aposto que chego antes que você!"

Rony hesitou apenas por um segundo antes de acelerar atrás de Harry com uma risada, sua mão fechada cuidadosamente acima da preciosa caixa em seu bolso.

…

* * *

…

Harry e Rony haviam entrado no castelo apenas alguns momentos atrás e agora estavam de pé na frente do portão principal. Ambos estavam com as bochechas coradas e sorrindo, chacoalhando a neve de suas capas, quando Draco desceu das escadas. Harry levantou o olhar e o avistou primeiro, mãos nos bolsos, cabeça baixa, cabelo loiro caindo na testa. Harry sentiu seu coração dar um sobressalto. Rony também levantou o olhar e ficou rígido, observando. Draco desceu até o último degrau e seu queixo se levantou. Ele jogou o cabelo para trás e olhou pra Harry. Após um segundo de hesitação, ele cruzou o _hall _de entrada na direção deles, um sorriso enigmático levantando os cantos de sua boca. "Fazendo compras _de novo_, M-C?" ele perguntou quando se aproximou de Harry.

"Ah, shh," Harry riu, corando com o apelido. "Eu levei Rony para comprar um anel para a Hermione. Eu vi um na joalheria em que estava nessa manhã."

Uma sobrancelha pálida se levantou. "Joalheria?" Os olhos de Draco brilharam com interesse. "Agora, imagino para quem você estava fazendo compras lá? Eu, talvez?" ele perguntou, lançando a Harry um daqueles sorrisos hipnotizantes. Então ele se virou para Rony, encontrando o olhar guardado do ruivo com firmeza, um pequeno sorriso ainda visível. "Você se importa se eu der uma olhada, Weasley?" ele perguntou com um ar aberto de superioridade. "Eu sei bastante sobre pedras preciosas."

"Sim, me importo," Rony respondeu, propositalmente ecoando a resposta de Draco de antes e cruzando os braços.

"Ah, qual é, Rony," Harry protestou, oferecendo uma mão. "Ele não vai machucá-lo."

Rony relutantemente retirou a pequena caixa do bolso e a colocou na mão estendida de Harry, e então observou enquanto Harry a passava ao Sonserino.

Draco levantou a cobertura e murmurou em aprovação. "Essas pedras azuis são lapis-lazulis," ele disse. "Boa escolha." Então ele ficou com um olhar entretido. "Mas não conte a Granger que essas pedras possuem propriedades místicas." Ele acenou com a cabeça e devolveu a caixa. "_Muito _bonito. Combina com ela." Ele observou Rony com uma expressão de divertimento em seus olhos. "Tenho que admitir, Weasley," ele disse, "que você tem bom gosto em anéis. . . e mulheres. Mas o que Granger vê em _você_ vai além da minha compreensão."

Rony olhou em surpresa enquanto guardava o anel, enricando-se um pouco de hábito, ciente de que havia sido elogiado e insultado ao mesmo tempo – uma especialidade de Malfoy, sem dúvida. Mas o tom de voz era brincalhão, sem maldade por trás. "Tenho certeza que Hermione vê _muitas coisas_, Malfoy, que vão além da sua compreensão," ele respondeu tensamente. Pausou por um segundo, e então adicionou, sem jeito, "e da minha."

Harry olhou da cara de Rony à de Draco. Com certeza ainda havia tensão entre eles, mas estava claro que ambos estavam tentando manter as coisas civis. Harry não tinha esperando que a animosidade entre eles diminuísse tão rapidamente, então ele tomou isso como um sinal de progresso. Mas Draco alcançou uma mão e tocou seu braço levemente.

"Eu tenho outra coisa em mente, Harry," ele disse, parecendo satisfeito. "Uma surpresa – lá no meu quarto."

"Agora?" Harry perguntou, olhando ansiosamente para o Salão Principal. "E o jantar?" ele perguntou lamentavelmente. "Eu caminhei daqui a Hogsmeade três vezes desde o almoço e estou faminto!"

Draco sorriu, um pouco de excitação aparecendo em seu rosto. "Então se apresse, quanto mais cedo vier, mais cedo poderemos comer."

"Tá bom, estou indo," Harry disse com uma risada. Mas é bom que _essa_ surpresa não tenha nada a ver com poções," ele brincou. "Só deixe-me apanhar minha mochila." Ele caminhou até uma armadura no canto do _hall_ e alcançou atrás dela, pegando a mochila que tinha escondido ali antes de sair com Rony.

Rony se aproveitou da ausência momentânea de Harry. Olhando para Draco, ele disse com um tom muito baixo. "Se você fizer qualquer coisa para magoá-lo, Malfoy, eu juro que te mato."

O sorriso de Draco desapareceu instantaneamente e ele lançou a Rony um olhar frio e desinteressado, mas havia algo duro e desolado por trás de seus olhos. "Você terá que entrar na fila, Weasley," ele disse friamente. "Você não é o único." Virou-se para observar Harry. "Nunca foi minha intenção que isso acontecesse," ele adicionou tão suavemente que Rony mal o escutou. Então ele deu as costas a Rony e começou a caminhar na direção da torre da Sonserina, pausando para olhar para trás por Harry, então aguardando que ele o alcançasse.

Harry acenou para Rony com um sorriso e então eles se foram, deixando Rony sozinho do lado de fora do Salão Principal com um sentimento inquietante de desconfiança dentro de si. Ele tinha que pensar em muitas coisas, e havia coisas que precisava contar a ela – ele podia até admitir que Malfoy tinha mudado. Mas Rony ainda cheirava um rato – e ratos, ele pensou amargamente, eram algo que ele conhecia melhor do que qualquer pessoa.

Fim do Capítulo 11

* Quando Draco menciona que Pansy também tem nome de flor, é porque em português pansy é a flor amor-perfeito, apesar de o nome não ter sido assim traduzido para o português na série (por motivos óbvios ;D).

** Novamente, na série original, Lilá Brown é Lavender Brown, e_ lavender_ é a flor lavanda em português.


	12. Capítulo 12

**A/N: Está pronto o capítulo 12! Este é só um tiquinho cumprido (31000 palavras), então façam pausa para o banheiro, peguem um lanchinho, uma água, e boa leitura ;D**

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE II – O JOGO**

**Capítulo 12**

_If it were love I would give that love every second I had_

_And I do_

Se fosse amor eu daria a esse amor todos os segundos que possuo

E eu dou

Letras de "Heaven Help My Heart" de _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus

…

…

Subindo as escadas da torre da Sonserina logo atrás de Draco, Harry se sentia um pouco nervoso em ser avistado, já que Draco tinha se apressado escadas acima sem que desse tempo de Harry vestir a Capa da Invisibilidade. "É muito improvável que encontremos alguém agora – estão todos jantando," Draco o assegurou quando Harry vocalizou suas apreensões enquanto subiam quietamente as escadas em espiral. "Mas caso sejamos pegos. . . eu sempre posso usar outro feitiço de memória." Ele sorriu perversamente para Harry. "Agora mesmo, eu adoraria ter uma desculpa para socar a Pansy no nariz e depois fazê-la esquecer como aconteceu." Para a sorte de Pansy, eles não encontraram ninguém nas escadas.

Harry ainda estava vestindo seu casaco de inverno e cachecol de lã que usou na caminhada até Hogsmeade, mas tinha algo no ambiente fechado e frio dessa torre que o arrepiava de uma maneira que ficar lá fora no ar gélido não fazia. A torre da Grifinória nunca era tão impiedosamente fria – era como se a escuridão das masmorras seguissem a Casa da Sonserina, até mesmo em sua torre. Harry sentiu um arrepio leve enquanto esperava Draco destrancar a porta, e ficou muito grato em entrar com segurança no quarto dele. O fogo já estava aceso na lareira e para Harry, enquanto entrava, o quarto parecia um contraste surpreendente e um alívio após a viagem tensa e frígida pela torre gelada; era acolhedor e familiar, cheio de calor e memórias doces, um local em que pertencia. Ele relaxou, a tensão da escalada já esquecida, e sorriu enquanto largava sua mochila no chão ao lado da porta e começou a desfazer os fechos de sua capa.

Draco se inclinou nele por um momento, pressionando um breve beijo no canto de sua boca, então pegou o cachecol e a capa de Harry e os pendurou ao lado da porta. "Feche os olhos," ele disse, segurando a mão de Harry.

Harry fez como mandou e permitiu ser rebocado cegamente para longe da porta. "O que está planejando agora?" ele perguntou, sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo entretido e levemente suspeito.

Eles apenas deram alguns passos e Draco parou. "Tá bom," ele disse após um momento. "Pode abrir."

Harry abriu os olhos e se encontrou parado ao lado da mesa em frente à lareira, mas ao invés do tabuleiro que deveria estar ali, a mesa estava coberta com um pano branco, servida com a louça de ouro do Salão Principal. Havia duas velas em cada lado.

Draco retirou sua varinha. "_Incendio_," ele disse suavemente, e as velas acenderam com um brilho dourado.

A face de Harry se iluminou com surpresa e prazer. Ele colocou um braço ao redor da cintura de Draco e o puxou para perto, seu olhar ainda preso à vista inesperada da mesa pronta para um jantar romântico. "Nós podemos mesmo comer aqui?" ele perguntou, virando com um sorriso encantado. "No seu quarto?"

Draco sorriu, extremamente contente com a reação de Harry. "Podemos," ele disse. "Nada de Salão Principal barulhento e bagunçado, sem amigos intrometidos. . . só nós."

"Isso é ótimo!" Harry disse, movendo para se sentar. "Como você arranjou tudo?"

"Eu não queria comer no Salão Principal hoje," Draco explicou com um orgulho óbvio do que havia feito, "então eu fui até a cozinha perguntar aos elfos-domésticos por alguns sanduíches para trazer aqui, e acabei com isso." Draco balançou a mão em cima da mesa e sorriu. "É uma história engraçada, na verdade," ele adicionou enquanto se sentava.

Sorrindo em resposta, Harry disse, "mas Draco, tem uma coisa faltando. Você sabe – a comida? Cheguei a mencionar que estou faminto?"

Com uma risada pequena e um olhar sarcástico, Draco levantou sua varinha e disse claramente. "Que o banquete comece." Instantaneamente, tigelas de comida, assim como no Salão Principal, apareceram na mesa.

Harry começou imediatamente a encher o seu prato. "Então, por que foi uma história engraçada?" ele perguntou, pegando um grande pedaço de frango assado.

Draco apanhou um biscoito particularmente gordo antes que Harry pudesse pegá-lo, e alcançou a manteiga. "Eu estava tentando decidir que tipo de sanduíches iria pedir, e devo ter dito algo como 'não sei se Harry vai gostar desse', mas quanto mencionei seu nome, um elfo começou a se intrometer." Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Draco espalhou manteiga no biscoito com sua faca, tentando se recordar dos detalhes. "Ele era esquisito – estava usando meias que não combinavam. Ele queria saber 'que Harry?' e 'o que o Mestre Malfoy estaria fazendo com Harry Potter?'" Draco pausou para morder seu pão quente. "Eu disse que queria pegar seu jantar, mas ele não estava aceitando isso. Eu finalmente o convenci que éramos amigos quando disse que Dumbledore sabia que você estava comigo, e depois disso ele quase se matou para me ajudar." Draco pegou o resto do frango. "Doggy – acho que era assim que os outros elfos o chamaram."

"Dobby," Harry corrigiu, rolando os olhos.

"Que seja," Draco disse com um sorriso. "Mas então, ele veio aqui comigo essa tarde enquanto você estava em Hogsmeade e enfeitiçou essa mesa como eles fazem no Salão Principal. Nós podemos comer nossas refeições aqui amanhã também. Ele até limpou um pouco de tinta que eu. . . derramei." Ele lançou a Harry um olhar pontudo. "Ele foi muitíssimo prestativo, Harry – e não por mim. Mas sim porque era para você. O que você fez para deixá-lo tão ansioso em fazer te servir?"

"É uma longa história," Harry disse, observando Draco especulativamente. Seria possível que Draco não reconhecesse Dobby, ou soubesse o que aconteceu com o elfo de seu pai no segundo ano? Ou até mais plausível, teria seu pai ficado tão envergonhado com o incidente que o manteve em segredo? Tinha acontecido há cinco anos, e teria sido típico do Draco de doze anos de idade, Harry pensou, não ter prestado muita atenção em considerar elfos-domésticos como indivíduos. "Foi algo que aconteceu no segundo-ano," Harry disse, pensando como contar, então percebendo que não queria conversar sobre isso, pelo menos não agora, não enquanto estavam jantando e Draco estava tão bom humorado. Mencionar Lúcio Malfoy iria arruinar o apetite de ambos. "Mas não é uma boa conversa para se ter durante a janta," ele adicionou, torcendo para Draco perder o interesse.

Draco deu de ombros, então levantou o rosto com um brilho endiabrado em seus olhos. "Então me conte sobre a joalheria que você visitou nessa manhã," ele provocou. "Estou bem curioso sobre isso."

"Mmm," Harry murmurou, corando levemente. Ele atrasou sua eventual resposta com uma garfada de seu frango. "É pequena, mas muito agradável," ele disse finalmente. "Eu nunca a tinha percebido antes." Ele sorriu então, percebendo quão facilmente poderia virar a mesa para provocar Draco. "Eles tinham _várias_ coisas bonitas."

"Como. . .?" Draco solicitou após um momento, quando Harry não elaborou.

"Hum," Harry disse despreocupadamente, "pedras preciosas. . . anéis. . . colares, as coisas de sempre." Ele fingiu não perceber o sorriso surpreso que Draco estava tentando esconder com a menção de jóias. "Ah. . . eles também tinham bolas de cristais muito bonitas," ele adicionou, como se fossem as coisas mais interessantes que já tinha visto.

Draco empurrou algumas ervilhas em seu prato com o garfo. "Então. . . você comprou alguma coisa lá?" ele perguntou.

"Sim," Harry disse. Ele queria rir. Draco estava obviamente morrendo de vontade de saber o que Harry tinha comprado para ele e não estava sendo muito sutil a respeito. "Eu comprei uma coisa."

"Ah," Draco disse. "E essa uma coisa. . .?" ele esmagou as ervilhas em um quadrado verde, então olhou para Harry. "É para mim?"

Agora Harry riu. "Bem, ainda não está comigo."

Draco sorriu. "Então _é _para mim. Você disse que o meu seria entregue pelo correio."

"Eu também te disse que não era roupa de baixo, e é só isso que você vai arrancar de mim."

Draco pareceu pensativo e deu algumas mordidas de seu jantar antes de falar novamente. "Eu não acho que você tenha me comprado uma bola de cristal, então isso deixa as pedras preciosas, anéis e colares. Só uma dica, Harry? É algo que posso usar?"

Muitíssimo entretido, Harry balançou a cabeça em frente à persistência de Draco, então se rendeu. "É algo que você pode usar," ele disse, corando um pouco com o que isso revelava. "Espero que você goste."

"Eu vou," Draco disse suavemente.

Harry corou mais e segurou o seu copo de suco de abóbora, mas não o levantou. Tinha borboletas em seu estômago. Draco estava olhando para ele daquela forma que o transformava em gelatina, seus olhos brilhando na luz de velas, cinza com uma profundidade quente que fazia Harry se arrepiar um pouco. Ele olhou para seu prato para cobrir a reação atônita, mas Draco alcançou por cima da mesa e tocou seu pulso. Ele levantou o olhar.

"É minha vez no jogo," Draco disse, seu jeito agora sério. "Tem algo que quero dizer." Ele retirou sua mão, seus dedos saindo com uma pequena carícia. "Algo importante."

"Tá bom," Harry disse, sua voz quase um sussurro, imaginando o que poderia ser.

Eles comeram o resto do jantar em um silêncio confortável. Draco terminou primeiro e deitou seu guardanapo na mesa. Ele observou enquanto Harry terminava suas últimas garfadas de purê de batata. Era uma situação surpreendente e nova, ele pensou, sentar na mesma mesa e comer com Harry – isso era tão melhor do que jantar em mesas separadas no Salão Principal. Draco se parabenizou novamente pela inspirada ideia.

Harry levantou o olhar e abaixou seu garfo. Ele sorriu, entretido com a expressão satisfeita de Draco. "Isso foi uma ótima ideia," ele disse enquanto se levantavam. "Foi perfeito."

"Sim, foi mesmo," Draco concordou com facilidade. Cada um soprou para apagar uma vela, e Draco recitou o feitiço para fazer a louça desaparecer. Depois que a mesa ficou limpa, Draco andou até sua escrivaninha e voltou com o tabuleiro de xadrez. Ele o colocou sobre a mesa, então aplicou os movimentos que ambos já tinham feito naquela tarde no Três Vassouras – colocando sua torre branca no D1 e a torre preta de Harry no E4. "É isso?" ele perguntou, olhando para Harry.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Sim." Ele notou com um pouco de surpresa que Draco parecia estar um pouco nervoso agora. Fez com que imaginasse ainda mais o que seria a coisa importante que iria falar.

Draco respirou fundo e então moveu seu Bispo três espaços na diagonal. "Bispo para D3," ele disse quietamente. "Venha sentar comigo na janela, Harry. Podemos conversar lá." Ele liderou o caminho até a janela e a abriu completamente; Harry o seguiu, curioso. Ar frio entrou no quarto, bem como o cheiro vivo e limpo de neve. Então Draco virou suas costas para a janela, mãos levantadas na beira, e deu um pulo para sentar-se ali. Ele se virou para encarar a janela e deixou seus pés pendurados para fora, abrindo lugar para Harry.

Harry imitou Draco, e se levantou na beira. Ele se virou, também deixando seus pés pendurarem para fora, e sorriu com a vista inesperadamente encantadora. Demorou um momento para que reconhecesse algo, já que tinha neve caindo, cobrindo todo o castelo com uma camada de branco, mas então percebeu o que estava vendo e respirou bruscamente. Ele se virou para Draco, chocado. "Aquele é o campo de Quadribol!" ele quase gritou. "Dá para ver_ tudo_ daqui!"

Draco sorriu para ele com um sorriso um pouco malvado. "Eu posso," ele concordou. "Não é uma vista espetacular?"

"Draco!" Harry estava completamente exasperado. "Não é justo, isso sim! Você pode assistir aos treinos dos outros times!" Ele estudou Draco com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Você fez isso? Assistiu nossos treinos?"

"Eu assisti _você_," ele disse. "Não me importo com os outros."

Harry se sentiu tocado por essa afirmação, mas ainda chateado com o fato de que todas suas estratégias cuidadosamente planejadas tinham sido expostas. "Você estava assistindo ontem?" ele perguntou finalmente.

Draco sorriu. "Sim. E fiquei impressionado. Aqueles movimentos que você estava praticando vão pegar os outros times de surpresa."

Harry soltou um ronco. "Com a exceção da Sonserina, você quer dizer."

"Não," Draco disse quietamente. "Quero dizer todos. Os sonserinos não vão ficar sabendo de nada por mim."

"Isso é loucura," Harry disse, tentando entender essa afirmação confusa. "Por que você não contaria? E mesmo que você não conte, durante o jogo _você_ vai saber, e isso faz toda a diferença."

"Mas eu não vou estar no jogo."

Houve um segundo de silêncio antes que Harry conseguisse responder. "O que?"

"Eu não vou jogar. Saí do time. Então realmente não importa o que eu vi."

"Sair? Mas. . . por quê?" Harry perguntou, perplexo e desorientado. "Por que agora?"

"A verdade é," Draco disse com calma, "que eu não quero continuar nessa rivalidade estúpida com você. Eu não posso fazer isso agora. Eu quero voar com você, não contra você em uma competição planejada."

"Então você apenas desistiu? Por minha causa – nós?" Harry o encarou, sentindo-se repentinamente desolado. "E se eu não quiser que você desista?" Ele pausou, incerto de como explicar o sentimento de perda que sentia. Ele não tinha sempre odiado jogar contra Draco? "Era divertido, jogar contra você," ele disse finalmente. "Você tornava o jogo excitante."

Draco soltou uma risada curta. "Ah, claro," ele disse, "era divertido para você. Porque você sempre ganhava."

"E todo mundo vai achar que essa é a razão que você saiu do time!" Harry protestou. "Além do mais, como você pode desapontar sua casa desse jeito?"

"O que todo mundo pensa não tem importância," Draco disse sem emoção. "E quanto à minha casa, estou cansado do que a Sonserina representa hoje em dia. Salazar Slytherin era orgulhoso, ambicioso e inteligente. Se estivesse vivo, ele renegaria esse bando de ovelhas obedientes em um segundo."

"Ah," Harry disse, essa conversa perplexa o apanhando completamente despreparado. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Olhou para o campo de Quadribol, as arquibancadas agora cobertas de neve. "Se você odeia tanto ser da Sonserina," ele disse finalmente, "acho que poderia pedir ao Dumbledore para ser re-sorteado."

Draco soltou um ronco. "Colocar aquele chapéu outra vez?" Ele soltou uma risada curta. "Ninguém jamais fez isso."

"Hum," Harry disse, repentinamente percebendo ter aberto um tópico de conversa sem querer, e corou.

"O que?" Draco disse, instantaneamente alerte. "_Você_?"

Harry suspirou. "Sim," ele admitiu. "Uma vez no meu segundo ano quando estava sozinho no escritório de Dumbledore."

Draco o encarou, sua atenção totalmente presa por essa confissão surpreendente. "E por que _você_ faria isso?" ele perguntou com incredulidade.

"Eu. . . err. . " Harry passou uma mão por seu cabelo. "Eu queria fazer uma pergunta."

"E. . .?" Draco perguntou.

Harry respirou fundo. Deus, Draco era bom em retirar tópicos privados de dentro dele. "Eu queria perguntar sobre. . . bem, na cerimônia de sorteamento, ele queria me colocar na Sonserina. Foi só porque eu ficava dizendo 'Sonserina não' repetidamente na minha cabeça que ele me colocou na Grifinória. Eu queria perguntar se isso foi um erro."

Por um momento, Draco apenas encarou Harry, completamente sem fala. "Você está inventando isso," ele concluiu finalmente.

"Não estou!"

"Você. Na Sonserina." Ele observou Harry com interesse ávido. "E o que ele disse na segunda vez? Que foi um erro?"

Harry suspirou. "Não, ele disse a mesma coisa. Que eu teria me dado bem na Sonserina."

Draco ficou quieto por alguns momentos, pensando, seu olhar intrigado ainda fixado em Harry. "Isso teria mudado tudo, sabe."

"Eu sei," Harry disse, vendo tudo sob uma nova perspectiva. "Mas eu não queria ser sorteado na Sonserina, e Dumbledore disse que a minha escolha era o que mais importava – que eu tinha feito a escolha certa para mim." Ele tocou a mão de Draco gentilmente. "É por isso que eu acho que você poderia mudar se quiser."

"Não," Draco disse firmemente. "Eu posso não respeitar muito meus colegas de Casa, mas o chapéu não errou ao me colocar na Sonserina. Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso."

O ar repentinamente foi preenchido com o bater silencioso de pequenas asas. Instintivamente, Harry estendeu seu braço e sentiu o peso familiar ali. Ele abaixou seu braço e olhou para Edwiges, e ela o encarou em resposta, com censura em seus olhos em razão de uma semana inteira de negligência. Harry gentilmente acariciou as penas embaixo do queixo dela como forma de desculpa. "Edwiges," ele disse, "esse é o Draco." A coruja virou a cabeça na direção de Draco e o estudou cautelosamente.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, então sorriu do comportamento agitado da coruja. "Ah, ótimo," ele disse, entretido. "Acho que ela está com ciúmes." Ele estendeu o braço, e após um momento, Edwiges deu um passo para sair do braço de Harry em direção ao de Draco. Draco a acariciou com a parte de trás de um dedo encurvado. "Ela é linda, Harry. Como a neve." Ele pausou, então continuou com um tom mais triste e um pouco ressentido. "Meu pai nunca me deixou ter uma coruja própria. Ele tem tantas. . . as corujas da família, sabe. . . elas são todas idênticas, então ele disse que seria ridículo que eu tivesse mais uma só para mim."

Harry ficou totalmente surpreso com isso, tendo acreditado que a impressionante coruja-águia que tinha visto entregar cartas para Draco em vários cafés-da-manhã era só de Draco, e não mais uma dentre várias corujas idênticas da família Malfoy. Nunca tinha lhe ocorrido que Draco, ridiculamente rico e aparentemente mimado, não teria uma coruja própria. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a respeito, no entanto, Edwiges subiu novamente em seu braço e estendeu uma perna. Um pequeno bilhete estava preso ali que Harry não tinha percebido antes. Pegou-o, desenrolou o papel e leu o seguinte:

_Harry,_

_Que merda, onde você está? Você não voltou para a janta e estou preocupado. Por favor responda para que eu saiba que está bem._

_Rony_

Harry balançou a cabeça, meio irritado e meio entretido, fez uma bola da pequena nota e a deixou cair da janela de Draco até a neve abaixo.

"Você não tem que ir embora, né?" Draco perguntou, um olhar de forte desapontamento começando a aparecer em sua face.

"Não," Harry disse de forma tranqüilizadora. "Não era nada importante." Ele levantou o braço para que Edwiges pudesse voar de volta ao Corujal. "Eu prometi que ficaria, lembra? Hoje e amanhã."

Draco suspirou e se inclinou em Harry, ambos os braços indo ao redor dele. "É claro que me lembro," ele disse.

Eles caíram em silêncio por um momento, absorvidos em apenas estarem juntos e observar a neve cair. Estava nevando mais firmemente agora. Flocos de neve grandes e pesados caíam preguiçosamente do céu escuro, as vistas familiares do castelo indistinguíveis embaixo da manta pura de branco. A luz vinda das janelas do castelo caía pelo chão coberto de neve em manchas e listras largas de dourado pálido, invadindo as sombras azul-violetas brilhantes. Tudo estava imóvel com a exceção do tamborilar fraco e abafado dos flocos de neve tocando o chão. Harry estava confortável e aquecido devido aos braços de Draco ao seu redor.

Draco virou seu rosto para Harry. "Tem algo que quero dizer," ele disse suavemente. "É algo que sei faz um tempo. . . talvez desde do que aconteceu com você no Torneio Tribruxo. . . definitivamente antes desse verão. Mas depois do que o Weasley disse hoje. . ." Ele pausou, observando a expressão atenta de Harry. "Quando eu for embora, não quero que você tenha quaisquer dúvidas porque eu não disse isso. . ." Ele hesitou novamente, esperando para se certificar que Harry estava escutando.

Harry se virou na direção de Draco, sua atenção desviada do charme pacífico dos flocos de neve gentilmente caindo, consciente com um súbito pulo de seu coração de que isso seria importante. Seus olhos encontraram os olhos cinza cheios de fogo prateado e luz dourada e neve derretida. "Não disse o quê?" Harry perguntou, sem fôlego.

Draco encarou Harry nos olhos por um longo momento, então liberou uma mão e acariciou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Harry. "Que eu te amo," ele disse.

O calor na voz de Draco foi como um toque físico, uma carícia que passava pela pele de Harry e corria por sua espinha; as palavras suavemente proferidas eram tão gigantes que ecoavam do céu cheio de neve e ressonavam nas profundezas do coração acelerado de Harry.

_Ah._

Harry se esqueceu de respirar por um segundo. Era como se ele tivesse esperado a vida toda por essa pessoa dizer essas palavras."Draco," ele sussurrou, "eu – "

"Não diga," Draco disse, gentilmente pressionando dois dedos nos lábios de Harry. "Não agora, não tão rápido. Eu não quero ouvir essas palavras assim de você, só porque eu disse primeiro."

Harry pegou a mão de Draco nas suas e beijou os dedos que anteriormente o silenciaram, então os afastou do caminho e se inclinou, sua boca a meros centímetros da de Draco. "Ouça isso, então," ele disse, e beijou o sonserino com toda a afeição trêmula que sentia. As palavras que Draco disse ainda ecoavam sem parar na mente de Harry, e um arrepio passou por seu corpo em razão da revelação que aquelas palavras traziam. Ele sabe disso há algum tempo. . . Harry pressionou Draco contra a janela, o beijo se aprofundando, mas ao mesmo tempo se transformando gentilmente em alguma coisa derretida e vertiginosa e nova. Era como uma queda, caindo de cabeça pelo espaço e se sentindo seguro ao mesmo tempo. _Ele me ama desde esse verão! E eu nem sabia._

Harry sentiu os cantos de seus olhos lacrimejarem com emoção, sentiu a mão de Draco escorregar de seu ombro para apoiar na beira da janela, então sua memória foi ativada por uma palavra e seu coração parou. A lembrança da outra noite retornou vividamente à sua mente, de Draco sentado à sua frente no corredor, dizendo tristemente, "Muitas coisas aconteceram comigo durante o verão. . ."

_O que aconteceu?_

Ele se afastou do beijo, encarando Draco com preocupação ao mesmo tempo em que um vento gelado atacou os rostos deles e esvoaçou o cabelo de Draco. Harry levantou uma mão e afastou as mechas loiras, procurando os olhos cinza, encontrando afeição neles, intocada pelo ar congelante.

"Eu achei que a gente ia cair," Draco disse, sua voz baixa e um pouco sem fôlego enquanto ele finalmente largava a beira da janela para se segurar em Harry.

"Nós estamos," Harry disse suavemente. Ele se inclinou para frente e beijou Draco levemente. "Vamos entrar," ele disse, encontrando o olhar de Draco novamente, imaginando que dor estava escondida ali. "É a minha vez no jogo. Tem algo que quero saber."

Virando-se, Harry pulou da janela, e teve que fechar os olhos por um segundo em face da repentina clareza do quarto, tão claro após a escuridão da noite lá fora. Draco pulou também um momento depois, então seguiu Harry até a mesa na frente da lareira. Eles colocaram os braços ao redor da cintura um do outro enquanto Harry considerava seu próximo movimento. Ele estudou as peças no tabuleiro cuidadosamente, checando se não tinha despercebido alguma coisa, e revendo a posição das peças de Draco antes de se virar para o loiro, seu sorriso metido e satisfeito.

Uma das sobrancelhas pálidas de Draco se levantou. "Vá em frente, então," ele disse com um tom de divertimento indulgente.

"Rainha para A5." Harry moveu sua Rainha na diagonal até o canto do tabuleiro. "Cheque," ele disse com triunfo.

Mas Draco, com seu sorriso espontâneo e um pouco travesso, não estava nada impressionado. "Já estava na hora de você ver isso," ele brincou.

"Eu vi," Harry disse com uma risada curta, "há muito tempo." ele se retirou do abraço deles, apanhou um pulso delicado e então se afastou e se sentou na cadeira de Draco, puxando-o no seu colo. "Eu só tinha outros movimentos para fazer antes," ele adicionou, seus braços escorregando ao redor da cintura de Draco para puxá-lo para perto. "Sabe – estratégia."

"Ah, estratégia," Draco disse, colocando um braço ao redor do pescoço de Harry. Ele jogou suas pernas por cima de um braço da cadeira na direção da fogueira e retirou seus sapatos. "É _isso_ o que você chama o que vêm fazendo?" ele perguntou, ainda brincando, mas com um tom mais suave agora, enquanto ele gentilmente retirava os óculos de Harry e os colocava na mesa. Ele olhou nos olhos de Harry por um longo momento de silêncio, então abaixou o rosto, e começou a desabotoar a camisa de Harry, da gola até o fim.

Harry não respondeu de imediato, sua atenção capturada por um segundo ou dois pela luz do fogo refletindo na face de Draco, pelo jeito como uma sobrancelha pálida franzia quando Draco se concentrava em um botão particularmente teimoso. "Deve ter sido uma ótima estratégia. . ." ele finalmente respondeu, sua voz um pouco rouca em face da corrente de emoções que corriam por ele com a proximidade do outro garoto, seu toque, ". . . já que eu te tenho em cheque."

"Verdade," Draco admitiu, finalmente desfazendo todos os botões. "Ou talvez. . ." ele disse quietamente, levantando o olhar, seus olhos trancados nos de Harry, ". . . talvez eu tenha _você_ exatamente onde eu quero."

Harry sentiu a mão de Draco dentro de sua camisa para deitar como um carinho sussurrado em sua clavícula. O quarto estava repetidamente muito quente, e Harry sentiu a cor subir ao seu rosto. "E o que você fará comigo," ele perguntou, uma pergunta audaciosa e com expectativa brilhando em seus olhos, "agora que você me tem aqui?"

Draco sorriu. "Você terá que esperar para descobrir. Ainda não é minha vez." Draco pausou então, uma pergunta em seus olhos. "Você ainda não terminou seu movimento. Você disse que tinha algo que queria saber."

As palavras foram ditas com leveza suficiente, mas Harry ouviu o tremor escondido naquela voz. Ele observou Draco, e soube que sempre se recordaria desse momento, dessa sensação de conforto e pertencimento que sentia, do brilho da lareira em uma bochecha pálida, da pressão de uma mão deitada em seu coração, da expressão solene, complexa e expectante nos olhos cinza que o encaravam, esperando. Harry apertou seus braços na cintura de Draco como se estivesse inconscientemente sentindo a beleza efêmera desse momento e querendo segurá-lo, e ao mesmo tempo, enquanto observava atentamente, ele passava. "Draco," ele disse suavemente, a conversa brincalhona de momentos atrás esquecida. "O que aconteceu com você – enquanto estava na sua casa nesse verão? Você já mencionou duas vezes agora."

A expressão de Draco se modificou em um instante, como se uma porta tivesse sido fechada dentro de si. Seus olhos fecharam e ele deitou a cabeça na cadeira. A mão dentro da camisa de Harry se retirou, caindo sem vida em seu colo. Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo momento.

Harry sentiu um arrependimento momentâneo por ter perguntado – não era sua intenção chatear Draco com a pergunta. Mas ele queria muito saber o que tinha acontecido, então se abrir. Colocou uma mão em cima da de Draco e após alguns segundos, Draco virou sua própria mão para segurar a dele.

Draco finalmente falou, sua voz muito baixa, um sussurro cheio de raiva, e seus dedos se apertaram ao redor dos de Harry. "Meu pai me deu um ultimato," ele disse. "Algo horrível. Algo que tenho que fazer para provar minha lealdade a ele antes do término do ano escolar. . . ou. . ." Draco levantou sua cabeça e abriu os olhos para encontrar o olhar preocupado de Harry. "Ou ele me entregará, como um traidor, ao Lorde das Trevas."

E apesar de seu conhecimento da vilania de Lúcio Malfoy, Harry estava chocado. "Como ele poderia fazer_ isso_. . . com _você_? Draco, você é o único filho dele!"

"Eu sou uma ferramenta, como todos os outros," Draco disse com ressentimento, "para ser usado nos planos dele por poder. Nesse verão, eu percebi que se eu não entrar em linha com o que ele quer, não sou nada para ele. Toda minha vida, todas as coisas que ele me disse, ele estava só tentando me moldar em algo que ele pudesse usar."

As palavras de Snape repentinamente subiram à memória de Harry. _Lúcio Malfoy destrói tudo que toca. Ele não pensaria duas vezes em destruir seu próprio filho se Draco não viver às suas expectativas_. Palavras que tinha escutado, mas mal acreditado. . . até agora. "Draco, você não pode voltar para sua casa," ele disse desesperadamente. "Tem que ter algo que possamos fazer para manter você aqui."

Draco suspirou, seus olhos novamente fechados. "Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Eu tenho que ir." Ele se inclinou para frente para descansar seu rosto na lateral da cabeça de Harry, sua boca ao lado da orelha do moreno. "Por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que já são," ele disse com a voz baixa, cansada.

"Não consigo evitar," Harry protestou. "Lá não é seguro para você." Ele acariciou o cabelo loiro caindo no pescoço de Draco com uma mão. "Eu não quero que vá," ele sussurrou. "Quero que fique aqui comigo."

Draco gemeu suavemente. "Eu também não quero te deixar."

"Então vamos falar com Dumbledore – "

"Não," Draco disse, cortando Harry. "Só hoje e amanhã," ele disse, afastando-se para olhar nos olhos de Harry. "Eu quero esquecer meu pai e o que pode acontecer. Eu só quero ficar com você como se nada mais existisse." Ele inclinou a cabeça e beijou Harry suavemente. "Apenas nós dois por um dia, nada mais." Ele pausou. "Por favor?" ele sussurrou.

Harry encarou aqueles olhos perturbados e não conseguiu negá-los. Mesmo sabendo ser uma decisão insensata, ele cedeu, inclinando a cabeça para beijar Draco em resposta. Era tão próximo ao seu próprio desejo, tão fácil se perder na sensação dos beijos de Draco que expulsavam pensamentos coerentes de sua mente. Certamente depois do dia seguinte ainda teria tempo de pensar em algo. Não mereciam eles ter um dia sem preocupações? Harry apertou seus braços ao redor de Draco, deixando as sensações engolirem sua dissidência, e tudo em volta de si se dissolveu em percepção de apenas as mãos de Draco, sua boca, e que o mundo poderia ser, finalmente, mesmo que só por um momento, cheio de coisas boas, esse toque extraordinário e emocionante, e paz.

Infelizmente, essa paz apenas durou por alguns minutos. Harry, entregando-se aos beijos que o deixavam tonto e sem ar, ainda assim conseguiu retirar a camisa de Draco de dentro de sua calça e estava começando a explorar a pele quente embaixo daquela camisa, quando eles foram interrompidos por uma batida gentil na porta.

Draco se afastou vagarosamente de um longo beijo e soltou um xingamento com a voz baixa. Provavelmente era Pansy, ele pensou. Talvez se eles ignorassem. . . Mas então a batida voltou mais insistente. "Quem está aí?" Draco chamou, irritado.

"Draco?" disse uma voz feminina. "É a Hermione. O Harry está aí?" Ela pausou por um segundo e então disse, ,"por favor, me deixe entrar. Preciso falar com ele."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha na direção de Harry. "Entre, então."

Hermione entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e então levantou o olhar, encontrando Draco sentado no colo de Harry, ambos despenteados. Ela corou, percebendo imediatamente o que tinha interrompido. Harry, particularmente, estava diferente, e ela percebeu que ele não estava usando seus óculos. "Deus," ela brincou, seu tom demonstrando vasta superioridade feminina nesses assuntos, "vocês meninos só pensam nisso?"

"Só todos os minutos," Draco disse, lançando a Harry um sorriso safado que era, em sua maioria, mas não inteiramente, falso. Harry riu com isso, e também porque sabia que Hermione estava provavelmente incluindo Rony em sua pergunta. Então o sorriso de Draco virou aquele magnífico sorriso verdadeiro, e Harry foi pego nele, sabendo que estava sorrindo como um idiota em resposta, mas sem conseguir parar.

A maneira como eles estavam se encarando fez Hermione pausar, sem palavras por um momento. Era incrível – tão intenso, e ao mesmo tempo passando um sentimento compartilhado de tranqüilidade e felicidade um com o outro. Ela imaginou se algum dia iria se recuperar da surpresa que sentia ao ver esses meninos, ambos os quais ela sempre conheceu como tensos e infelizes, olhando um para o outro desse jeito. "Desculpe perturbar vocês dois," ela finalmente disse, "mas o Rony não iria me deixar em paz até que eu viesse aqui. Ele está tendo um ataque de nervos porque o Harry perdeu o jantar e não respondeu a coruja dele."

"Eu comi aqui," Harry disse, ainda sorrindo para Draco. "O Draco planejou tudo como uma surpresa. Ele enfeitiçou a mesa como no Salão Principal. Foi bem legal," ele adicionou suavemente, "com velas e tudo mais." Ele finalmente afastou seus olhos de Draco e olhou para ela. "Eu não quis responder àquela coruja," ele disse firmemente, mas sem raiva, "porque o Rony não precisa saber onde estou todos os minutos." Ele olhou novamente para Draco. "Como podemos ter nossas refeições aqui, acho que não vou voltar amanhã. E eu não quero ser pentelhado com mais corujas."

Olhando para a mesa com curiosidade, Hermione percebeu o tabuleiro de xadrez com o jogo em progresso. "Vocês ainda não terminaram esse jogo?" ela perguntou.

Harry lançou a Draco um olhar cheio de significância e disse, "espero terminar hoje. Estamos jogando agora. Ele está em cheque."

"Ah," Hermione disse. "Certo, posso ver_ isso_ – " ela se virou para o Draco. "Só não se esqueça que tem suas rondas de Monitor amanhã."

Draco fez uma careta. "Droga," ele disse. "Eu _tinha_ esquecido."

Harry encarou Hermione por um momento. "Diga ao Rony que ele pode parar de se preocupar comigo," ele disse seriamente. "Estou ótimo." Ele voltou o olhar ao Draco e sentiu seu rosto corar. "Bem mais que ótimo, na verdade," ele adicionou, e então sorriu conspiratoriamente. "Diga que eu disse que os beijos continuam espetaculares."

Hermione soltou um sorriso pequeno e travesso. "Ah, não se preocupe, ele vai ficar sabendo disso." Ela se virou para sair, e então voltou. "Vou relatar exatamente o que eu vi. . . em detalhes –"

"Espera – " Draco disse, seu olhar em Harry."Eu também tenho uma mensagem para ele," ele disse. Seu rosto continha uma expressão cativada e calma que Hermione nunca vinha visto antes. "Diga isso por mim." Ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente e se inclinou para beijar Harry, seus olhos fechando com uma tensão intensa e firme entre as sobrancelhas. Uma mão subiu para descansar na face de Harry.

Por alguns segundos, Hermione ficou presa ao chão. Enquanto ela observava, enfeitiçada, as mãos de Draco foram até a nuca de Harry e o puxaram para perto, virando mais o rosto para aprofundar o beijo. A boca de Harry se abriu embaixo da de Draco e suas mãos brincaram por um momento com a bainha da camisa de Draco antes de escorregarem embaixo dela, proporcionando aos olhos de Hermione uma faixa de pele pálida na cintura de Draco quando a camisa subiu junto aos pulsos de Harry, e Hermione quase pôde sentir a delicadeza quente daquele toque. Ela se virou com um pequeno arrepio, sentindo seu sangue subir até as orelhas quando alcançou a porta. "Vou dizer," ela sussurrou.

Passaram-se mais vários minutos até que Draco quebrasse o beijo. Ele olhou para a porta, percebendo com satisfação que ele e Harry estavam novamente a sós. "Minha opinião daquela garota cresce cada vez mais," ele disse, virando-se na direção de Harry. Ele soltou uma risada pequena, travessa e feliz. "Eu gosto bastante da ideia de Weasley se casando com alguém que irá atormentá-lo sem dó."

Harry riu quietamente. Suas mãos estavam embaixo da camisa de Draco e ele estava gostando bastante, a pele macia e quente em suas mãos era algo que queria mais. "E eu estou começando a achar que você gosta de me beijar na frente de outras pessoas," ele continuou.

Draco soltou um ronco, entretido. "Eu achei que se você iria soltar afirmações de beijos espetaculares, ela poderia querer provas. Mas na verdade," ele adicionou suavemente, "outras pessoas não tem nada a ver com o motivo." Ele lançou a Harry um daqueles raros, sempre inesperados, olhares tímidos que Harry achava tão adoráveis. "Eu só gosto de te beijar."

Harry puxou Draco para perto de si. "Mmm," ele disse, seu coração batendo rápido. "Eu não me recordo dizer que você podia parar."

…

…

Hermione saiu do quarto, então se inclinou contra a porta fechada para se recompor. Passou-se mais ou menos um minuto até ela sentir que sua face corada tinha voltado ao normal. Mas assim que ela se virou para descer as escadas com um sorriso entretido em seu rosto, ela ouviu passos subindo. Ela pausou e esperou, suas costas contra a porta de Draco, para ver quem seria.

Após alguns segundos, Pansy virou o canto da escada espiral. Ela parou subitamente quando viu Hermione e então franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?" ela demandou.

"Assuntos de Monitoria," Hermione disse calmamente, pensando com rapidez. "As rondas são de Draco amanhã – eu vim relembrá-lo,"

Pansy parou no topo das escadas e fez um careta. "Bem, tenho certeza que ele não_ precisava_ ser relembrado, então, se já terminou, eu tenho algo _pessoal_ para discutir com ele."

Hermione continuou onde estava, bloqueando a porta de Draco. "Eu acho que ele não vai querer ser perturbado agora," ela disse friamente. "Ele está. . . ocupado no momento."

"Que pena. Se você entrou lá, _eu_ certamente posso. _Isso_ é importante," Pansy insistiu com uma voz metida. "Ele me acompanhou ao Baile Anual todos os anos, e eu preciso saber como faremos esse ano."

"Ah," Hermione disse, escondendo um sorriso. "Ele ainda não te convidou, então?"

Pansy estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços em uma pose teimosa. "Ele teria, mas nós fomos. . . interrompidos na noite passada quando eu tentei falar com ele a respeito." Ela lançou um olhar rápido e furtivo por cima de seu ombro na direção da escadaria, como se temendo que algo fosse atacá-la pelas costas. Então com um pequeno arrepio, ela voltou sua atenção à Hermione, e levantou o queixo em teimosia. "Então você pode falar o que quiser dos seus assuntos de_ Monitoria._ O _meu_ assunto com Draco não te interessa."

"É verdade," Hermione consentiu calmamente. "Mas," ela continuou, lembrando-se do que Harry tinha dito duas noites atrás, de que levaria sua desconhecida "namorada" e a Sonserina do sexto ano, Natalia, para o baile. "Eu vou chutar aqui e adivinhar que ele tem outros planos esse ano."

Pansy fez uma careta. "O que _você_ saberia sobre os planos dele?"

"Só que eu estava ali dentro agora pouco," Hermione respondeu. "Ele tem companhia. E eles não estavam estudando, se é que você me entende."

"O que está dizendo?" Pansy começou, olhando feio, e então seus olhos ficaram grandes em choque e entendimento quando as últimas palavras de Hermione fizeram sentido. Ela apenas encarou Hermione por um momento, sem fala. O lábio inferior dela tremeu levemente. "Draco nunca. . ." ela sussurrou finalmente. "Ele não pode. . ."

"Sinto muito," Hermione disse suavemente, sentindo repentina pena pela outra garota. "Eu só estou te contando o que eu vi. Eu não acho que você quer entrar ali agora."

"Ah," Pansy disse como se toda a força tivesse sido socada dela. Sua mão se levantou para cobrir sua boca. "Ah." Então ela se virou e correu escadas abaixo.

Hermione observou com um sentimento estranho. Essa era uma complicação que nenhum dos meninos tinham antecipado, ela tinha certeza. Ela retirou sua varinha e encarou a porta de Draco, quietamente recitando as palavras do feitiço de não-perturbe e tocou sua varinha na parede. _Pelo menos eles terão uma noite de paz_, ela pensou enquanto descia as escadas para encontrar Rony.

…

…

Harry encostou sua cabeça contra a cadeira em que estava sentado, respirando profundamente, pensando distraidamente que nunca tinha sido beijado tão intensamente em toda sua vida. Ele não fazia ideia de qual eram as horas – minutos ou horas poderiam ter passado. Mas estava mais ou menos certo de que cada centímetro de sua face e garganta tinha sido atendido pela boca macia de Draco. Apesar de que, tinha que admitir, ele também fez um bom trabalho ao retornar o favor. A respiração acelerada de Draco estava alta em sua orelha quando os lábios de Draco suavemente beijaram um espaço negligenciado ali.

"M-F," Harry sussurrou quando outro beijou acariciou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

"Hmm?"

As mãos de Harry estavam dentro da camisa de Draco e ele as moveu para as costas do loiro, seus dedos exploradores traçando as curvas sedutoras da espinha e da omoplata. Uma onda de desejo trêmulo correu por ele enquanto Draco voltou a beijá-lo. "Draco," ele sussurrou. "É sua vez, sabe."

"Eu sei," disse um murmúrio baixo.

Harry se deslocou ligeiramente e deixou uma mão escorregar para fora, passando pela omoplata de Draco e então descendo ainda mais, sentindo costelas com seus dedos curiosos. "Você está em cheque. . ." ele disse, insistindo gentilmente, "e se nós terminarmos o jogo, podemos. . ."

"Shhh," disse uma respiração suave em seu ouvido, seguida de outro beijo.

Harry riu quietamente, então correu dedos provocadores pelas costelas nuas de Draco. "Eu quero que você jogue. . ." ele disse. "Agora."

Draco segurou a respiração quando Harry começou a fazer-lhe cócegas. Ele tentou se desvencilhar, mas as cócegas apenas ficaram mais insistentes. "Tá bom, tá bom! Eu vou jogar," ele disse, sentando-se vagarosamente, com uma aparência bastante bagunçada e carrancuda e afetada. "Não faça isso. Já está difícil de me concentrar."

"Eu não quero que você se concentre," Harry disse, encarando os olhos cinza. Ele retirou sua mão debaixo da camisa de Draco e afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha do sonserino. "Eu quero que você se distraia e jogue mal, para que eu ganhe de uma vez e o jogo acabe."

"Ah," Draco disse com um sorriso. "Outra estratégia?"

Harry riu. "Vai lá," ele insistiu, voltando a colocar sua mão embaixo da camisa de Draco, dedos abertos, apalpando a curva da cintura e das costelas, uma sutil e implícita ameaça de mais cócegas.

Draco desistiu com um olhar que insinuava que Harry estava utilizando métodos altamente injustos, então se virou para observar o tabuleiro. Sentou-se mais reto, estudando os possíveis movimentos futuros de Harry. Harry era um bom jogador, mas, Draco sorriu maliciosamente para si mesmo, não tão bom quanto ele. Draco estava sim em cheque, exatamente como planejara, e como tinha brincado anteriormente, ele tinha habilidosamente manipulado as jogadas de Harry para que chegasse exatamente na posição em que queria. Ele alcançou seu Rei, mas sua mão pausou por um segundo antes de mover a peça. "Rei para E2," ele disse, virando-se novamente na direção de Harry. "Você se lembra do que disse que faria, se eu falasse com o Weasley?"

Harry sorriu. "Você disse alguma coisa como ser acariciado e mimado. Eu achei que era isso que estava fazendo."

"Bem, sim. Mas agora tem algo específico que quero que faça."

"Ah?"

"Venha para a cama e eu te conto."

O coração de Harry deu um pulo e ele olhou para Draco com esperança. "Você. . . mudou de idéia então – sobre esperar o jogo terminar?"

"Não."

Draco começou a se levantar, mas Harry o puxou para baixo. "Por que não? Eu. . ." Harry repentinamente permitiu que sua necessidade de saber atropelasse sua complacência em dar espaço sobre o assunto. Ele alcançou o tabuleiro e moveu seu último Bispo preto. "Bispo para A6," ele disse com determinação. "Draco. . . eu quero que você fale comigo. . . não estou pedindo que mude sua decisão, eu só quero saber por que você mudou de idéia na noite passada."

"Você não pode fazer isso," Draco protestou, abanando sua mão na direção do tabuleiro. "Ainda não é a sua vez."

"Eu não me importo – nós vamos voltar à sua vez," Harry disse firmemente. "Eu quero saber isso primeiro."

Draco ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, pensando. "Eu não quero sentir como se estivesse te pressionando. . ." ele disse finalmente. "E se você estiver comigo por causa do sofrimento com a Cho – como o Weasley disse? Você tem que admitir que tudo aconteceu muito rápido."

"Eu não estou mais sofrendo – não do jeito que o Rony quis dizer." Harry respirou profundamente, então continuou com a voz mais suave. "e eu não quero fazer amor com você como parte desse jogo - não como um desafio, ou porque um de nós ganhou."

Houve outro momento estendido de silêncio enquanto Draco analisava Harry solenemente. "Eu não quero que faça parte do jogo," ele disse. "Eu não quero que seja desse jeito também." Ele abaixou o olhar. "Eu só queria nos dar mais tempo, só isso. Quero que você tenha certeza."

"O jogo de xadrez está quase acabando, Draco. Eu não sei como poderia ter mais certeza em um ou dois dias do que agora – e eu achei que você sentia o mesmo." Harry pausou. "Olha, eu não me importo em esperar, eu só preciso entender. O que foi que eu disse que te fez mudar de ideia em ficar comigo?"

"Deus, Harry," Draco disse, levantando o olhar com ligeiro choque. "Eu não mudei de ideia. Mas as coisas que você disse sobre aquela menina me fizeram perceber que eu não quero apressar isso. Você disse que queria se casar, ter filhos – e tudo isso? Você pensou seriamente sobre as coisas que estaria abrindo mão. . . para ficar comigo?"

Harry ficou quieto por um momento. Ele não tinha realmente pensado em casamento e filhos. Ele tinha certeza que queria isso com a Cho – mas agora? "E você?" ele perguntou após um momento. "Você quer filhos, Draco? Para continuar o nome Malfoy."

A expressão de Draco solidificou. "Absolutamente não," ele disse. "Eu não serei responsável por trazer mais Malfoys ao mundo. Esse já foi um grande nome, mas não mais."

"Você podia mudá-lo – torná-lo honrado mais uma vez," Harry ofereceu gentilmente.

"Não," Draco disse com a voz quieta, triste. "É muito tarde para isso." Ele se virou para encarar Harry. "Mas você devia, sabe. Depois da guerra, todo mundo vai esperar que você se case e tenha vários mini-Potters."

"Eu estou me lixando para o que todo mundo espera," Harry disse sem emoção. "E isso é assumindo que eu sobreviverei."

"Eu acho que você vai," Draco disse suavemente. Ele abaixou o olhar, levantando uma mão distraidamente para ajeitar a gola de Harry. "Seus pais teriam desejado por isso também, sabe. Eles não iriam querer você envolvido com um Malfoy, sem netos. . ."

Essa doeu. "Draco. . . o que está dizendo?"

"Que você tem que pensar." Draco deixou sua mão descansar no peito de Harry, sentindo-se tranqüilizado pela solidez embaixo de seus dedos, como encontrando uma rocha para se segurar na água funda. "Você sabe como me sinto a seu respeito," ele continuou após um momento. "Mas pela primeira vez na minha vida, estou tentando não ser egoísta. Eu sei que talvez não possa ficar sempre com você. É por isso que eu te quero todo para mim agora, enquanto posso – tenho medo de que isso possa ser tudo que terei."

Harry prendeu a respiração, medo o rendendo mudo. "Por favor, não pense essas coisas."

Draco pausou, suspirando. "Venha para a cama, Harry. Não vamos pensar em _nada_. Eu só estou pedindo por um dia."

…

…

Rony estava praticamente saltitando de um pé para o outro quando Hermione o encontrou esperando por ela nas escadas principais. Ela rolou os olhos na direção dele, incerta se estava mais emocionada pela expressão frenética ou irritada pela teimosia dele.

"Você encontrou o Harry? Ele está bem?"

"Ele estava perfeitamente bem," ela anunciou firmemente. "Ele pediu que eu dissesse para você parar de se preocupar com ele. E sem mais corujas."

"Hermione," Rony exclamou muito defensivamente. "O Malfoy disse que ele tinha uma surpresa secreta planejada e então eles não desceram para a janta, mesmo Harry tendo dito como estava com fome. Eu acho que tinha razão em ficar suspeito."

Hermione colocou as mãos no quadril e encarou Rony, exasperação claramente escrita em seu rosto. "Esse segredo e plano diabólico que o Draco fez," ela disse firmemente, "era arrumar um jantar romântico para o Harry no quarto dele. Você podia pegar umas dicas com ele, Rony. Sério."

"Era isso!" Rony engasgou. "Eles comeram no quarto do Malfoy?"

"Sim, com velas e tudo mais. E você devia tê-los visto quando eu cheguei lá. O Harry com a camisa desabotoada, Draco com a camisa caindo dos ombros e sentado no colo de Harry, ambos todos desarrumados porque eu os interrompi se amassando na cadeira em frente à lareira."

O Rony fez uma careta e ficou um pouco verde.

Hermione, adorando a reação imensamente, continuou com um brilho arteiro em seus olhos. "Harry mandou uma mensagem para você," ela disse, tentando manter seu tom sério apesar da expressão engraçada de Rony. "Ele mandou dizer que os beijos continuam espetaculares."

"Tá bom, chega," Rony gemeu. "Eu não quero ouvir mais nada."

"Ah não, não é o suficiente," ela insistiu, determinada em forçar Rony a encarar a realidade. "O Draco tinha uma mensagem para você também."

"Eu acho que não quero saber. . ."

"Ele disse, 'Diga isso ao Weasley para mim,' e então ali mesmo na minha frente, ele beijou o Harry."

Rony soltou um grunhido. "Eu sabia que não queria saber."

"E ele não parou. Na verdade, eles ainda estavam mandando ver quando eu sai. Eu nunca vi ninguém beijar daquele jeito. Foi tão -"

"Pare. Por favor," ele disse, estremecendo. "Eu não agüento mais."

" - doce e intenso e -"

"Argh!"

" - apaixonado."

"Você é malvada, às vezes, Hermione. Sabia disso? Malvada." Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, relutante em admitir que ele também tinha visto a intensidade entre os dois. Ao invés disso, ele queria encontrar alguma explicação para dar à ela – outra que não a mais óbvia, a verdade. "Talvez o Malfoy tenha colocado algum tipo de feitiço nele," ele murmurou. "Já pensou nisso? Algum tipo de feitiço do amor de magia negra para que Harry não suspeitasse de nada. Ou, pode ser uma poção. Você sabe que ele é o peixinho do Snape; ele é bom demais naquela classe - "

Hermione suspirou. "Rony," ela disse, tentando novamente ser paciente. "Draco realmente está apaixonado pelo Harry. Eu pude ver. Você não pode honestamente acreditar que ele estaria planejando alguma contra ele agora."

"Eu não sei no que acreditar," Rony disse teimosamente, "e eu não vou começar a confiar nele até que eu saiba. Isso é sério, Hermione. Não vou deixar uns beijos me cegarem de algo que pode ser muito perigoso. Mesmo que Malfoy seja honesto, ainda tem o pai dele. Eu não gosto de pensar em como ela irá reagir quando descobrir que seu filho está envolvido com o Harry."

"Eu sei," Hermione disse. "E eu concordo completamente com você nesse ponto. Lúcio Malfoy pode ser muito perigoso, mesmo que as intenções de Draco sejam boas, e isso também me preocupa."

"Ah, graças a Deus," Rony suspirou em alívio. "Eu estava começando a achar que era o único que via isso."

"É claro que não," Hermione respondeu como se ligeiramente insultada. "Mas não é apenas com o Harry que me preocupo; Draco também está em perigo. E se algo acontecer com o Draco agora, você precisa se lembrar como isso iria devastar o Harry."

Rony fez uma careta e passou uma mão pelo cabelo, então relutantemente concordou. "Tá bom," ele disse com um tom resignado. "Já entendi."

"O quê?"

"Que mesmo que eu não ligue para o que acontecer com o Malfoy, eu deveria ligar para o bem do Harry."

"Correto," ela disse, balançando a cabeça em um gesto de firme aprovação. "E?"

"Hum, esses jantares românticos com velas e tudo mais são algo em que eu deveria ter pensado?"

"Correto de novo." Ela sorriu. "Muito bom."

Ele sorriu em resposta, então apanhou a manga dela e a puxou para perto para abraçá-la. "E se eu fizer isso," ele perguntou, seus olhos azuis brilhando com novas possibilidades, "quer dizer que eu também vou poder te amassar na frente do fogo com a _sua_ camisa desabotoada?"

…

…

_Só estou pedindo por um dia._

As palavras ditas por Draco lembraram Harry de sua decisão anterior de ceder nessa questão, e ele relaxou. "Tá bom," ele disse suavemente, "mas depois de amanhã. . . precisamos conversar." Draco se moveu para levantar e dessa vez Harry não o impediu.

Draco não fez qualquer comentário em retorno. Ele se levantou e espreguiçou-se, então se virou para Harry e estendeu uma mão.

Harry pegou a mão de Draco e permitiu ser puxado de pé e para longe da cadeira. Ele encarou Draco por um breve momento, procurando nos olhos cinza sérios por uma resposta que não encontrou, até que Draco apertou brevemente sua mão e soltou-a, virando-se na direção oposta. Ele observou Draco andando pelo quarto, então desviou a atenção para o tabuleiro de xadrez. O movimento de Draco o havia surpreendido um pouco.

"Harry?" Draco chamou da porta do banheiro.

"Já vou," Harry disse. Draco concordou com um gesto da cabeça e desapareceu para dentro do banheiro. Harry continuou estudando a posição das peças. Ele sorriu levemente. Apesar de ter brincado quando disse que queria distrair o outro garoto com cócegas, ele não tinha realmente esperado que Draco fizesse uma jogada tão ruim. Draco estava caindo na armadilha que estava preparando. Em mais três ou quatro jogadas, o jogo acabaria. Se ele conseguisse convencer Draco a continuar jogando no dia seguinte. . . então, amanhã talvez eles pudessem. . .

Ele sorriu com a ideia, e foi colecionar seus pertences de sua mochila no chão, então seguiu Draco até o banheiro. Quando chegou lá, o chuveiro estava correndo e uma toalha estava jogada por cima da cortina. As roupas de Draco estavam dobradas perfeitamente em uma pilha no chão. Harry ficou parado ali por um segundo, congelado com indecisão. Por um momento, sentiu-se tentado em entrar no chuveiro com Draco, mas algo o impediu. Ele nunca tinha pensado duas vezes em dividir um chuveiro com os outros garotos do seu dormitório ou do time de Quadribol; com tantos em um lugar, às vezes simplesmente não tinha tempo o suficiente para esperar até que um chuveiro ficasse vago. Mas isso era diferente. Harry caminhou vagarosamente até a pia e deitou sua mochila no chão. Distraidamente, ele desabotoou sua camisa e a retirou, deixando-a cair no chão ao lado de sua mochila. Virou-se novamente na direção do chuveiro, cuja cortina tremia e balançava ligeiramente com os movimentos por trás dela, ouvindo o barulho da água mudando de acordo, também. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo-se corar, suas orelhas queimando. Isso era muito diferente. Se entrasse ali com Draco. . . Ah, Deus. . .o que ele iria desejar fazer. . . Instantaneamente sua imaginação conjurou a imagem, Draco molhado, água caindo por seu corpo, ele mesmo pressionando Draco na parede, beijando-o com a água caindo em cima deles, seus corpos se movendo juntos. . . Exatamente o que Draco estava pedindo que não fizesse.

A água abruptamente foi desligada, trazendo Harry de volta à realidade. A toalha desapareceu. Harry se virou novamente para a pia, seu rosto queimando, então pegou sua escova de dente e pente da mochila e a pasta de dente do gabinete. Ouviu a cortina ser aberta. No momento seguinte, Draco estava parado atrás dele, com apenas a toalha em volta da cintura, uma mão vindo cair no ombro de Harry. Harry largou as coisas que estava segurando e se virou para Draco, colocando uma mão ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-o para perto. A pele de Draco estava fria e úmida onde eles se tocavam. Os olhos deles de encontraram e tudo desapareceu. Draco estava o encarando com uma expressão de desejo tão intensa que Harry pensou repentinamente que o outro garoto provavelmente compartilhou de seus pensamentos acerca de ficarem juntos em um chuveiro, e sentiu sua face corar mais uma vez.

Ele se inclinou e beijou Draco suavemente, sua mão livre descansando na mandíbula de Draco, seu dedo acariciando a bochecha, vagamente ciente de que Draco estava tremendo e segurando com força a beira da pia. Harry se afastou do beijo e analisou o rosto de Draco, a poucos centímetros do seu. Os olhos de Draco estavam abaixados, seu cabelo molhado caindo em sua testa, a face rosada – do beijo ou do chuveiro. Harry não sabia. Harry abaixou sua mão, seus dedos traçando uma linha para baixo pelo pescoço de Draco, então levemente seguindo a linha da omoplata de Draco até seu ombro. "Draco," ele sussurrou, "eu vou esperar o quanto você quiser, mas quero que saiba. . . que eu não quero esperar nada."

Draco se inclinou para frente até que as testas deles estavam se tocando por um momento, a pressão de sua mão no ombro de Harry ficando um pouco mais forte. Então ele se afastou, seus lábios tocando a bochecha de Harry, e ele foi embora sem mais uma palavra, fora dos braços de Harry, fora do banheiro, e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Harry ficou sozinho no banheiro, transfixado por um momento com desejo, uma dor fraca começando em sua garganta. Havia tantas perguntas que Draco não estava respondendo. Se ele quer isso tanto quanto eu quero, Harry pensou, então por que ele está fazendo isso? Harry alcançou distraidamente a pasta de dente e a escova. Eu já disse que tenho certeza. Deve haver algo que ele não está me contando. . . Ele terminou de escovar os dentes, então observou o chuveiro e decidiu seguir o exemplo de Draco. Ele encontrou outra toalha na prateleira e a jogou por cima da cortina, então ligou a água. A água ainda estava quente já que Draco tinha acabado de usá-la.

Despindo-se apressadamente, ele entrou e deixou a água quente bater em seus ombros e costas. Pensou na possibilidade de Draco ali com ele e sorriu secamente. Algum dia próximo tinha certeza que isso aconteceria. Ele apenas tinha que ser paciente com seja lá o que Draco acreditava que eles precisavam fazer por mais um tempo. Ele apenas queria entender o que isso era.

Harry tomou a ducha rapidamente, secando seu cabelo e corpo, então amarrando a toalha em volta de sua cintura, afastando a cortina do box. Draco estava parado na frente da pia mais uma vez, dessa vez vestindo as calças cinza da noite anterior. Ele estava terminando de escovar os dentes. Harry se aproximou da pia e pegou seu pente.

Draco guardou sua escova de dente e então apanhou o pente de Harry de suas mãos. "Aqui," ele disse quietamente, "deixe-me fazer isso."

Harry abaixou a cabeça e se submeteu aos movimentos de Draco felizmente, fechando os olhos enquanto o toque seguro e leve das mãos de Draco relaxava a confusão que sentia, movendo seu coração com conforto.

"Pronto," Draco disse após um minuto. "Não está_ tão_ ruim."

Harry sorriu e abriu os olhos. Draco estava sorrindo também, com um olhar entretido de isso-não-tem-salvação em seus olhos. "Obrigado," Harry disse. "Seja lá o que você fez, com certeza é melhor do que eu teria feito."

"Sem dúvidas quanto a isso," Draco concordou, devolvendo o pente e indo até a porta. "Agora se apresse. Apesar do seu domínio ilegal do jogo de xadrez, ainda é a minha vez."

Harry olhou para o espelho depois que Draco saiu e sorriu ao ver seu reflexo. Draco parecia ter o toque mágico para arrumar seu cabelo. Ele retirou uma cueca limpa de sua mochila e a colocou, então respirou fundo para amenizar a antecipação agitando seu estômago antes de sair para encarar seja lá o que Draco tinha em mente.

Draco tinha quase terminado de desligar as lâmpadas quando Harry saiu do banheiro. Harry colocou sua mochila ao lado do baú de Draco, então subiu na cama e se sentou encostando-se à cabeceira, observando o quarto escurecer com cada lâmpada que apagava, até que a única fonte de luz era o oscilante e quente fogo da lareira, criando sombras da mesa e das cadeiras pelo chão na frente da lareira. Draco apareceu no outro lado, e eles se encararam na cama, um sentimento quieto de antecipação rodeando-os. Então Draco retirou as cobertas e escorregou embaixo delas, deitando-se de lado na direção de Harry, um braço descansando embaixo de sua cabeça.

Harry se deitou também e houve apenas um segundo de hesitação antes que Draco se movesse para se encurvar ao seu lado, sua cabeça no ombro de Harry, uma mão descansando em cima do coração do moreno. Harry colocou os braços ao redor dele, enterrando sua face por um momento no cabelo fino, macio e ainda um pouco úmido de Draco, suspirando em satisfação em face desse simples conforto. Deitado na cama, segurando Draco em seus braços desse jeito, ser segurado em retorno, estava se tornando um refúgio seguro para Harry, uma fonte profunda de segurança que nunca havia experimentado antes. E sim, o toque dele também, ele pensou enquanto Draco movia sua mão e Harry sentiu aquela carícia leve e requintada em seu peito e braços. Era difícil explicar até mesmo para si mesmo, mas o toque de Draco era tão único – um toque que nunca poderia ser substituído, algo que mais ninguém poderia proporcionar-lhe. Esse toque acabou virando algo que ele necessitava, algo que o colocava em paz e o movia ao mesmo tempo; um toque que segurava seu coração em cativeiro.

Virando a cabeça para que sua bochecha encostasse-se ao cabelo de Draco, Harry fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, afogando na facilidade e genuinidade que sentia nesse momento, entregando seu coração e sua pessoa às mãos elegantes de Draco com total confiança. Draco, também, parecia estar perdido nesse conforto compartilhado, seus dedos movendo-se vagarosamente, desenhando círculos e linhas de fogo tenro no braço de Harry e ombro e garganta, evidentemente sem pressa para fazer sua jogada.

_Seria tão fácil adormecer desse jeito_, Harry pensou, mas a memória de querer terminar o jogo de xadrez voltou aos seus pensamentos e ele se moveu finalmente, seu braço apertando ao redor de Draco. "É sua vez de jogar," ele disse suavemente. "O que quer que eu faça?"

A mão de Draco parou, então subiu até o pescoço de Harry para acariciar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "O que você fez aquela outra noite," ele disse, sua voz quase um sussurro. "O jeito que você me tocou. . . com a magia. Eu quero me sentir daquele jeito de novo, mas não adormecer."

Toque-me com a magia. . . Não era o que Harry tinha previsto. Lembrava-se daquela noite tão vividamente – Draco deitado em seus baços, as palavras que havia dito naquela hora, tentando explicar a felicidade que sentia, o sentimento de pertencer a alguém que havia começado a aliviar as cicatrizes emocionais da solidão dentro de si, e as lágrimas inesperadas de Draco que haviam seguido. Ele tinha tocado Draco, massageando suas costas para acalmá-lo, e tinha usado a magia de cura sem varinha, um feitiço calmante e depois um feitiço para adormecer.

Draco levantou a cabeça em seu cotovelo para olhar Harry, seus olhos cinza cheios de esperança misturada com incerteza. "Eu me lembro. . . que o sentimento foi incrível. . ." Draco disse quietamente. "Tão pacífico. . . como se eu estivesse flutuando, com nada no mundo para me preocupar, mas então eu adormeci. Você consegue fazer isso – a parte tranqüila, mas sem me colocar para dormir?"

"Sim," Harry disse, encontrando o olhar cinza questionador abertamente. "Eu utilizei dois feitiços naquela noite – um para acalmar e outro para adormecer. Eu não vou fazer esse último hoje."

"O que devo fazer?"

"Deite-se," Harry disse, gentilmente puxando o Draco em seus braços. "Fique confortável. Vai demorar alguns minutos para eu me preparar."

Draco deitou-se, sua cabeça descansando no ombro de Harry, com os olhos fechados. Lembrou-se daqueles breves momentos quando Harry tinha lançado o feitiço nele naquela noite – era como se fosse um fragmento de um sonho, algo belo e elusivo, algo observado e apreciado, mas perdido antes que pudesse ser abraçado. Um sentimento de paz como nunca imaginara que pudesse existir o havia adentrado, até o seu coração, e ele queria muito senti-lo novamente. Ele queria viver nele, mesmo que por um curto período, e se ver livre das preocupações que assombravam todos seus momentos de lucidez. Se Harry lhe desse isso. . . não existiam palavras para expressar o quão grato ficaria em face de tal presente, ou quanto mais profundamente ele amaria Harry por presenteá-lo. Ou. . . o que ele felizmente daria a Harry em retorno. Ele suspirou silenciosamente e esperou, a tensão misturada com esperança e antecipação acelerando seu pulso.

Harry relaxou e fechou os olhos, segurando Draco apertadamente. O ritual principal levaria alguns minutos, mas Harry o havia praticado tantas vezes que havia se tornado quase natural para ele. O ritual tinha uma qualidade quase dupla – era ao mesmo tempo direcionada ao seu interior, para que conscientemente se conectasse com a fonte de magia dentro de si, e ao mesmo tempo liberar e comandar que aquela magia se expandisse para fora, deixando-a flutuar para fora de si, dando-a um caminho para seguir por suas mãos e lhe dar sentido com a encantação de um feitiço. O feitiço que Draco estava solicitando era simples – ele já havia recitado feitiços muito mais complexos com a Madame Pomfrey.

Deitado e imóvel, Harry primeiramente ficou consciente dos sons quietos do quarto, o murmúrio fraco do fogo, o vento suspirando na janela, a respiração suave de Draco. Quando interiorizou sua atenção, ficou afinado com as batidas de seu coração, o ritmo contínuo de sua própria respiração, trazendo sua concentração ainda mais para o centro da magia que pulsava logo abaixo de seu coração. Podia senti-la vibrar, um poço de poder mágico gentilmente arranhando seu interior, acordando em resposta ao toque mental de sua atenção.

Enquanto ia se aprofundando no estado interior, sua sensitividade às energias sutis ao seu redor aumentou. Ele podia sentir a tensão frágil em Draco por suas mãos, sentir o sutil mover das sombras e luz do outro lado do quarto, e as auras separadas de magia que rodeavam ele e Draco. Harry moveu suas mãos até as costas de Draco, então para baixo, a pele macia como veludo embaixo de seus dedos mais sensíveis, e sentiu Draco responder ao seu toque como o toque de uma corda de harpa. Ele sussurrou as palavras do feitiço calmante, deixando o poder do feitiço fluir de suas mãos. Quase imediatamente ele sentiu Draco relaxar, sentiu a tensão esvaziando com cada carícia de seus dedos.

Sentiu Draco respirar profundamente e se mover em seus braços para ser abraçado mais perto, derretendo nele de um jeito que era muito mais do que parecia. Sentiu novamente aquela vibração profunda, quase musical, rodeando-os, como um som muito baixo para ser ouvido, o mesmo que tinha sentido da última vez em que segurara Draco dessa maneira. Era como se a magia estivesse cantando com um murmúrio mudo no ar ao redor deles. Ele se perdeu no som por um momento, atraído pela calmaria de seu tom delicado, uma nova consciência de sua natureza gradualmente se formando em sua mente. O som parecia tremer nas bordas de suas auras individuais, mexendo e dissolvendo as diferenças, tornando-os um. Então com repentina genialidade, Harry percebeu que a vibração murmurante não estava causando a junção, mas era simplesmente o som criado por sua aura mágica se juntando com a de Draco. Agora, ele podia ver claramente os contornos das magias deles correndo juntas, separações desaparecendo como duas gotas de água que se juntaram e fundiram e não deixaram rastros de sua original dualidade. As fronteiras de um e outro se borraram até que Harry não conseguia mais diferenciar ele de Draco. Sentiu uma batida de coração que ecoava a sua proximamente; respiração que sincronizava e se misturava, compartilhada. A mão de Draco passou suavemente em seu peito e ele sentiu a calma da magia que estava projetando lhe invadindo, como se o toque de Draco também a transmitisse, e sentiu um imenso sentimento de admiração que isso podia acontecer.

A magia interior que estava drenando era forte hoje, mais forte do que jamais a havia sentido, e o feitiço lhe invadiu, submergindo-o em ondas de paz, ressonando entre ele e Draco, respondendo às energias conectadas de ambos. Por um longo, longo momento, ele descansou nessa quietude com Draco, enquanto uma calma tão profunda quanto o oceano preenchia seus sentidos. Harry sentia dentro de si, e também sentia dentro de Draco como um eco, um sentimento duplo de si mesmo e. . . não outro ser, mas outro ele. E brotando dentro dessa calma, como uma maré respondendo ao toque e movimento da mão de Draco, encontrava-se. . . amor. Draco estava transbordando com amor, como se ele também tivesse feito o feitiço, e Harry tomou tudo, deixou quebrar seu coração com desejo e consertá-lo com felicidade, deixou-o transbordar e colocar novamente dentro de Draco, até não haver mais qualquer sentimento de separação – apenas a junção, a unicidade de dissolverem juntos, um no outro.

Era uma sensação que não conhecia obstáculos de tempo, e Harry a deixou cair sobre ele e dentro dele, por Draco e de volta a ele em um círculo aparentemente infinito, como a água reflete o céu. O sentimento gradualmente se abateu com o fim do feitiço que tinha lançado. Profundamente movido, Harry abriu os olhos e viu uma serenidade pura e perfeita refletida na face de Draco. Seu coração derreteu e ele estendeu uma mão para tocar o outro garoto, seus dedos descansando levemente no ombro de Draco, então ele gentilmente deixou seus dedos descerem pelo braço de Draco e ele perdeu o fôlego. Na luz repleta de sombras, o movimento trêmulo de sua mão criou faíscas douradas de luz pela pele de Draco. E quando os dedos de Draco moveram em resposta, tocando-o, também havia faíscas, claras como cristais, brilhantes como diamantes. Isso não era um produto de sua imaginação ou um sonho – ele estava presenciando agora – sentidos completamente alertas dessa vez. Fascinado, ele se inclinou perto para conseguir ver melhor. Seus dedos deixaram pequenas faíscas douradas em seu lugar enquanto ele se movia pela pele de Draco. "Draco," ele sussurrou, mal fazendo um som, mas Draco o ouviu e abriu os olhos.

Por um momento, o contato com os olhos era quase íntimo demais para se aturar, e ao mesmo tempo, muito intenso para se quebrar. Os olhos cinza que encontraram os seus eram como uma janela abrindo para mostrar céus acinzentados e infinitos cheios de emoção. Harry se moveu um pouco para baixo, virando de lado para que estivesse diretamente encarando Draco. "Faça isso," ele disse suavemente, levantando sua mão, deixando-a estendida entre eles, palma virada na direção de Draco. A mão de Draco se levantou para imitá-la, e Harry viu o brilho no espaço entre as duas, o brilho das faíscas, douradas e brancas. "Você consegue ver isso?" ele respirou, completamente maravilhado. "Entre nossas mãos?"

"Não," Draco sussurrou. "O que você vê?"

"Pequenas faíscas brilhantes de luz. . . brancas e douradas."

"É algum tipo de aura? Como você disse que conseguia ver?"

"Provavelmente," Harry disse, "mas não é nada que eu tenha estudado antes."

A face de Draco ficou desejosa, encarando com força entre as mãos deles como se sua vontade sozinha pudesse fazê-las aparecer diante de si.

"Espera, deixe-me tentar uma coisa. . ." Harry fechou os olhos e mentalmente mergulhou mais uma vez dentro do centro da magia dentro de si, visualizando-a expandindo-se, crescendo em intensidade e força, imaginando-a deslizando adentro da energia que estava conectada e brilhando entre as mãos deles. Então ele ouviu Draco respirar com susto e abriu os olhos. As faíscas estavam muito, muito mais claras. "Você as vê agora?" Harry sussurrou, cuidadoso para não perder a concentração.

"Sim," Draco sussurrou em resposta, em reverência. "Como pequenas estrelas."

Harry virou vagarosamente de costas e Draco o copiou, cuidadosos em manter suas mãos alinhadas. Eles deitaram lado a lado, suas mãos levantadas, a distância entre eles agora diminuindo até seus peitos. As faíscas se espalharam, correndo por seus corpos, uma galáxia em miniatura debruçada sobre os dedos deles. O efeito durou apenas alguns momentos, então desapareceu. Harry soltou a energia mágica que estivera expandindo e deixou sua mão cair em seu estômago.

Draco virou de lado e levantou um cotovelo para olhar o rosto de Harry. "O que você acha que elas significam?" ele perguntou com a voz baixa, colocando sua mão em cima da de Harry.

Harry levantou o olhar para ele. "Eu achei que você pudesse saber. . . ou ter ouvido algo parecido."

"Não," Draco disse, e ele pausou por um momento com um olhar distante em seus olhos, então voltou a se deitar, ficando perto de Harry, sua cabeça no travesseiro do moreno. Harry colocou um braço ao redor dele. "Mas me lembrou de algo. . ." Seus dedos correram pelos de Harry e então pararam.

Harry imaginou o tremor de faíscas brancas que devem ter seguido aquele toque por sua pele e esperou que Draco continuasse.

"Uma vez. . ." Draco disse, muito suavemente, "no verão passado, quando eu acordei durante a noite. . . depois que meu pai tinha. . . lançado o _Cruciatus_ em mim, eu escalei pela minha janela e fiquei na beira. Eu pensei que tudo terminaria se eu apenas me deixasse cair." Seus dedos apertaram nos de Harry. "Mas eu não consegui. . .e eu também não conseguia voltar para dentro. Depois de um tempo, eu escalei até o telhado e fiquei deitado lá, olhando as estrelas."

"Que bom que você não conseguiu," Harry sussurrou, horrorizado.

Draco ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, seus dedos se movendo novamente para traçar os ossos do pulso de Harry. "Eu imaginei que você estava lá comigo."

"Desse jeito?" Harry apertou o abraço.

"Não, não desse jeito. Não naquela época. Eu apenas imaginei você. . ." Draco fechou os olhos, imaginando o céu escuro iluminado pelo brilho frio, indiferente e claro de inúmeras estrelas, e o garoto de cabelos escuros que desejou sentado lá com ele, com um silêncio tão vasto quanto o céu acima se unindo a eles em um mudo entendimento. ". . . você estava sentado perto, observando o céu comigo," ele disse, lembrando-se de como o brilho das estrelas parecia ter mudado e esquentado em um abraço carinhoso em face do poder daqueles olhares compartilhados. "Eu me senti melhor depois disso."

Eles ficaram quietos por um longo tempo, apesar de Harry ter levantado sua mão para suavemente acariciar o cabelo de Draco. Finalmente, Draco falou mais uma vez, sua voz muito suave com emoção. "O que aconteceu," ele perguntou, "quando você lançou o feitiço? Eu consegui te sentir. . . como se estivesse dentro da minha pele."

"Eu não sei," Harry disse vagarosamente. "Eu também senti," ele disse. "Era a magia. . .de algum jeito. . . ela estava dentro de nós dois." A memória clara daquela intimidade pairou entre eles. "Eu pude sentir o que você estava sentindo." Harry se virou de lado para que estivessem mais uma vez se encarando. Os olhos deles se encontraram por um segundo, então ele se moveu e beijou Draco, arrastando um tremor de afeto de ambos.

"Isso aconteceria se fizéssemos amor?" Draco sussurrou após um longo momento, suas palavras caindo como um eco dos pensamentos dos dois.

Harry abriu os olhos. Draco estava o observando com aquele desejo intenso novamente. Uma onda de calor passou por Harry. "Talvez. . ." ele sussurrou, uma gota de esperança aparecendo no silêncio que seguiram suas palavras. Ele beijou Draco mais uma vez, seus dedos trazendo um brilho de faíscas douradas pelo ombro de Draco.

Draco se afastou gentilmente do beijo e suspirou, um som de anseio por algo desesperadamente desejado, mas abandonado. "Coloca-me para dormir, Harry. Como você fez antes," ele disse, fechando seus olhos contra aquele desejo.

Harry hesitou, então voltou a se deitar, puxando Draco em seus braços, um caroço crescendo em sua garganta com a contínua evasão de Draco ao que ambos tão claramente queriam. Então ele alcançou seu centro e recitou as palavras do feitiço, seus dedos passando pelos cabelos caindo no pescoço de Draco, e sentiu o indiscutível ricochete pelo outro garoto para dentro de si. Draco ficou pesado em seus braços, caindo no sono.

Segurando Draco com força, Harry deitou imóvel, pensando. O que _tinha_ acontecido quando ele fez aquele primeiro feitiço? Era como se a magia que ele lançou em Draco tivesse o afetado também. Até mesmo agora, estava se sentindo tonto como efeito do feitiço para adormecer. Ele estava completamente ciente de que as auras mágicas dos dois tinham se unido, e isso não era para acontecer.

Outra coisa tinha acontecido também. Agora ele sabia de algo sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, e a memória disso alegrou seu coração de suas preocupações. Apesar de ter acreditado nas palavras quando Draco as dissera, ele agora sentiu com certeza absoluta quando as magias de ambos se juntaram, que Draco o amava. A força desse sentimento, ele lembrou, chocou-o. Tinha perfurado os feitiços de Harry com um poder equivalente à sua própria magia. Harry virou a cabeça para que seu rosto encostasse-se ao cabelo de Draco.

"Eu também te amo," ele sussurrou, mesmo sabendo que Draco já estava dormindo e não iria escutar.

Mas saber o quanto que Draco o amava tornou parte do comportamento de Draco ainda mais confuso. Por exemplo, tinha a pergunta sobre casamento e filhos que Draco tinha feito anteriormente. Estaria Draco realmente preocupado com isso, ou seria apenas parte da verdade? Ele não queria duvidar, mas estava definitivamente começando a acreditar que Draco não estava lhe contando alguma coisa. Harry suspirou e se moveu um pouco para baixo, ficando mais confortável ao lado de Draco, admitindo relutantemente para si mesmo que não tinha respondido a pergunta do sonserino.

Ele sabia que queria passar o resto da sua vida com alguém que ame, casado ou não. Parecia muito claro que Draco _era_ essa pessoa, e se eles não podiam se casar, bem, isso não iria impedi-lo de querer ficar ao lado dele. E ele nem se importava em como os outros iriam reagir a isso. Mas a ideia de crianças, ele tinha que admitir honestamente que era difícil de soltar. Ele havia deixado sua imaginação ir longe enquanto estava com Cho, tinha se visionado sendo o pai que nunca teve, criando o lar amoroso que nunca se lembrava. Isso era difícil de deixar de desejar, e ele sabia que nem mesmo Draco conseguiria preencher esse pequeno espaço vazio em seu coração. Mas se ele tivesse que escolher. . . Ele olhou para Draco, dormindo em seus braços, e sorriu, então fechou os próprios olhos e permitiu que o feitiço o levasse ao sono. Ele tinha feito sua escolha.

…

…

Harry acordou na manhã sozinho. Desde que esse foi o caso durante toda sua vida, levou um momento ou dois até que percebesse que algo estava errado com isso. Nessa manhã, disse sua memória sonolenta, deveria ter alguém na cama com ele. Ele se sentou, ainda meio adormecido, e esfregou uma mão por seu cabelo, olhando de soslaio para o eixo de luz clara na cama vinda das cortinas parcialmente abertas à sua esquerda. Houve um murmúrio suave de palavras e um farfalhar vindos do canto do quarto à sua direita, onde o guarda-roupa estava. "Draco?" ele chamou quietamente.

Houve uma pausa no farfalhar, então passos, e as cortinas ao fim da cama foram abertas. "Já estava na hora de você acordar," Draco disse, mal-humorado, de pé na frente da cama, vestido apenas nas calças cinza em que dormiu. "Eu esperei você acordar para a gente tomar café da manhã, e estou faminto."

Para a vista meio borrada de Harry, parecia que Draco estava sorrindo, apesar do tom de sua voz, e Harry suspeitou que o outro garoto não estivesse acordado há tanto tempo assim. Harry se arrastou ao outro lado da cama, pensando onde tinha deixado seus óculos na noite anterior. Ele se lembrava vagamente de Draco os retirando. . . então se lembrou o motivo, e soube o local. "Que horas são?" ele perguntou.

"Tarde," Draco disse, dando a volta na cama enquanto Harry se levantava.

Agora que estava mais próximo, Harry pôde ver que Draco _estava_ sorrindo e sorriu em resposta.

Draco afastou uma mecha do cabelo negro e bagunçado de Harry. Houve um momento de acanhamento quando o toque trouxe à tona uma enchente de memórias da noite anterior.

"Como se sente?" Harry perguntou suavemente, preocupado que o feitiço que lançou não tivesse funcionado perfeitamente. "Você dormiu bem?"

"Melhor do que jamais dormi," Draco disse. Ele se inclinou e beijou Harry – um daqueles beijos prolongados e leves que sempre faziam o coração de Harry virar. "Obrigado,"

"Quando quiser," Harry disse sinceramente.

"Venha," Draco disse, repentinamente impaciente, apanhando a mão de Harry e o puxando na direção da mesa. "Vamos comer. Eu tenho vários planos para nós hoje."

"Espera," Harry disse, parando, percebendo que Draco parecia despreocupado em ficar sem camisa ou sapatos no quarto frio. "Está frio aqui – pelo menos deixe-me colocar uma camisa."

"Eu já acendi o fogo," Draco insistiu, impedindo Harry de ir, puxando-o para frente. "Está quente aqui. E além do mais," ele adicionou, seu sorriso virando malicioso, "você terá que retirá-la novamente depois do café da manhã."

As sobrancelhas de Harry se levantaram.

"Você tem que provar roupas formais, lembra."

Harry fez uma careta e deixou Draco o levar para o outro lado do quarto, percebendo que o farfalhar que escutou ao acordar tinha sido Draco mexendo em seu guarda-roupa. Mas ele tinha concordado, lembrou-se, em deixar Draco lhe emprestar roupas para o Baile Anual, então ele tinha que manter sua promessa se queria que eles fossem juntos. Ele encontrou seus óculos na mesa e os colocou enquanto Draco carregava o tabuleiro até sua escrivaninha para abrir lugar na mesa para o café da manhã. Ele ainda achava que o quarto estava um pouco frio para ficar só de cueca, mas o fogo estava queimando agora e _estava _mais quente desse lado do quarto, e ele certamente não se importava que Draco ficasse semi-nu.

Draco voltou com sua varinha, e em um segundo a mesa estava cheia de comida – panquecas, sonhos, bacon, ovos, torradas, frutas, um bule de chá e chocolate quente. Harry se sentou e colocou um pé na cadeira, longe do chão de laje gelado, então pegou o chocolate quente e colocou um pouco em sua xícara. O primeiro gole queimou um pouco sua língua, mas o esquentou deliciosamente ao descer. Ele alcançou um sonho e relaxou, observando Draco curiosamente. "Quais são todos esses planos que você tem para hoje?" ele perguntou. "Além de encontrar algo para eu vestir para o Baile Anual."

Draco lançou a Harry um olhar arteiro. Ele colocou o último pedaço de bacon em sua boca e lambou os dedos. "Não vou te contar ainda," ele sorriu. "Não até que eu faça meu movimento no jogo."

Harry sorriu em resposta. Tinha algo maravilhosamente íntimo em tomar café da manhã com alguém nas suas roupas de baixo, e fez Harry se lembrar da pergunta sobre casamento que Draco tinha feito na noite anterior. Se eles morassem juntos, Harry imaginou, poderiam fazer isso todas as manhãs? Bem, talvez num local um pouco mais quente fosse legal. . . Draco parecia estar de bom-humor e talvez ficar provando roupas não fosse ser tão ruim – talvez Draco já tivesse até escolhido algo para ele.

Draco terminou seu café da manhã rapidamente, então se levantou e foi até a janela. Ele a abriu e observou os sincelos afiados que penduravam das beiras do castelo acima dele, então a paisagem e o céu nublado. A neve tinha finalmente parado nas primeiras horas da manhã, e apesar da paisagem abaixo estar lindamente coberta com um manto branco, Draco analisou o céu pálido e cinza com uma careta. Não seria tão bom quanto em um dia claro, mas Draco tinha apenas esse dia e nem mesmo um céu cheio de neve o iria impedir de fazer o que tinha planejado para hoje.

Harry se juntou a ele na janela e estremeceu quando um vendo de ar congelante o alcançou. "Maldição, Draco," ele disse, seu tom brincalhão e não bravo. "Já não está frio o suficiente aqui?"

Draco se virou para ele e balançou a cabeça para tirar o cabelo dos olhos quando mais uma rajada de vento passou bem nesse momento. Ele sorriu. "Eu sei o que está de errado com você," ele disse. Fechando a janela, ele passou por Harry e foi até sua escrivaninha para pegar sua varinha. Quando voltou, ele parou e ficou a alguns passos de Harry, então apontou sua varinha na direção do moreno. "Isso é tão elemental, eu não acredito que você não sabe."

"Sei o quê?" Harry perguntou, assustado com a varinha que estava apontada para seu peito.

"Fique parado," Draco disse.

"Espera!" Harry levantou as mãos. "O que está fazendo? Tem certeza que é seguro?"

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e deu meio-sorriso. "Esse é o primeiro feitiço que alunos do primeiro ano aprendem na Sonserina. É completamente inofensivo, mas totalmente essencial. Ninguém suportaria viver nas masmorras sem ele." Ele abaixou a varinha um pouco, e inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, afeição entretida em seus olhos. "Você confia em mim?" ele perguntou suavemente.

Harry respirou fundo e relaxou. "Sim," ele disse, então fechou os olhos com força, esperando por seja lá o que o atingiria, tentando ignorar a vergonha boba por estar ali só de cueca.

"_Corpofoveo_," Draco disse.

Uma sensação de leve formigamento correu pela pele de Harry, do topo de sua cabeça até as pontas de seus dedos. Ele abriu os olhos. Draco o estava observando curiosamente. Algo estava diferente. . . então os olhos de Harry se abriram amplamente. _Ah!_ O frio tinha sumido! Sentiu como uma camada leve se calor confortável o estivesse rodeando. Ele estendeu os braços aos seus lados e sentiu o calor se mover com ele. "Ah," ele disse, sorrindo para Draco, muito impressionado. "É por isso que você está sempre tão quente."

Draco riu. "Eu queria ter pensado nisso na noite passada," ele disse, fingindo irritação. "Você colocou esses pés gelados em mim de novo nessa manhã. Me acordaram."

"Desculpa," Harry disse, ainda sorrindo. Ele mexeu seus dedos dos pés agora aquecidos alegremente.

"E você vai precisar desse feitiço para o que eu tenho planejado para depois," Draco insinuou. "Mas primeiro", ele adicionou com um brilho predatório em seus olhos, "está na hora de provar roupas."

Harry suspirou, seu sorrindo caindo até virar pesaroso. "Tá bom," ele disse. "Mas eu não vou usar nada que me faça parecer um vigário."

Draco fez uma cara feia. "Ah, e devo acreditar que você achou melhor parecer um feijão verde gigante."

"Não!" Harry riu, muito entretido com a imagem mental para se sentir insultado. "Mas eu não escolhi aquela roupa – a Sra. Weasley que escolheu para mim." Harry riu de novo. "Pelo menos o que eu tinha era melhor do que a que Rony teve que usar."

"Ah sim," Draco disse, enrugando o nariz em nojo. "Aquela monstruosidade castanho-avermelhada. Que cor medonha aquela era – especialmente com o cabelo do Weasley."

"Bem, eu acho que ele está usando as roupas azul-marinhas do Percy agora," Harry disse, não querendo que essa conversa continuasse com insultos ao Rony.

"Melhor," Draco admitiu. "Mas você," ele adicionou, levantando uma sobrancelha e analisando Harry da cabeça aos pés com apreciação, "_nesse_ ano, no entanto, _você_ vai estar deslumbrante."

Harry corou levemente. Ele andou até o guarda-roupa aberto e ficou ao lado de Draco, observando. O interior do guarda-roupa parecia ir muito mais ao fundo do que era fisicamente possível, revelando uma extensiva gama de gravatas, camisas, suéteres, capas, e calças. "Meu Deus, Draco," Harry exclamou, chocado, "quantas roupas você tem aqui?"

"Muitas," Draco disse quietamente. Ele empurrou uma pilha de camisas para o lado, então apanhou o máximo de peças que conseguia carregar, levando-as até a cama.

Harry ainda estava encarando o guarda-roupa. "Eu nunca vi tantas roupas," ele disse para si mesmo, já que Draco estava ocupado mexendo na pilha de roupas deitadas na cama. Ele se virou após um momento para ver o que Draco estava fazendo, então sorriu. Draco estava segurando duas vestes lado a lado, sua cabeça virada um pouco para o lado, sua expressão pensativa, avaliadora. "Eu achei que meu primo tinha muitas roupas," Harry brincou, "mas _isso_. . ."

Com um olhar a Harry, Draco disse suavemente. "Minha mãe gosta de me comprar roupas. Ela sabe que eu gosto de usar coisas boas." Ele deitou uma das vestes, e se levantou por um momento, acariciando o detalhe de veludo na que ainda segurava. "Mas eu nunca usei metade do que tenho." Ele pausou, então adicionou. "É só o que ela pode fazer por mim agora. . .e eu não tenho coragem de mandá-la parar."

Havia uma corrente escondida de tristeza na voz de Draco que levou Harry até ele. Seus braços foram ao redor dos ombros de Draco e ele inclinou a cabeça para beijar o canto da orelha do outro garoto. "Sinto muito," ele disse.

Draco deu ombros. "Não importa. Você estava certo," ele disse com um sorriso pequeno e seco. Ele virou a cabeça e beijou Harry. "A coleção Malfoy de vestes formais _vai_ além da compreensão de meros mortais." Ele levantou as vestes que estava segurando para que Harry conseguisse vê-las. "Eu acho que isso ficaria bom em nós."

"Nós?" Harry perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro de Draco as vestes pretas de veludo. Era feita de um tecido preto que parecia brilhar com um toque de prateado quando era movida. "Você tem duas?"

"Não," Draco respondeu com satisfação, virando-se para encarar Harry, "mas eu conheço um feitiço de duplicação."

Harry sorriu. "Todo mundo vai ficar ainda mais horrivelmente chocado, sabe. Se nós formos vestidos iguais."

"Eu sei," Draco disse, sorrindo conspiratoriamente. "Será brilhante."

Harry riu. Draco parecia ter se esquecido completamente da preocupação original de que fossem vistos juntos. "Você ainda quer que eu prove?"

Draco passou as vestes a Harry. "É claro que sim – eu quero ver como vai ficar em você, antes de decidir."

"Certo," Harry disse, tendo achado por um momento que Draco já tinha decidido e ele não teria que provar nada. Pelo menos parecia que ele só teria que provar essa única peça. Ele segurou as vestes e viu que era mais complicada do que originalmente percebeu. Era feita de um tecido preto fino, ajustando-se ao corpo com pequenos botões que faziam uma curva da lateral da cintura até o centro da gola alta, e as mangas cumpridas tinham botões acima do punho de veludo. As costas tinham o design de uma capa, as pontas também com detalhes em veludo preto, que era recolhida acima de um ombro por um broche prateado na forma de um nó Celta, então jogado por cima do outro ombro, caindo ao chão. Era o forro da capa que Harry tinha visto brilhar com prateado. Uma longa faixa preta de veludo era amarrada em volta da cintura e presa ao lado com outra presilha prateada. Harry nunca tinha usado algo tão elegante. "Como que abre?" ele perguntou, analisando os botões com suspeição. "Eu tenho que abrir todos esses?"

Draco o olhou com divertimento. "A não ser que você saiba como Aparatar dentro dela, você tem."

Harry segurou um suspiro e passou por Draco até sentar na cama, utilizando as duas mãos para desabotoar tudo. Levou vários minutos, e Draco teve que ajudar, mas finalmente Harry conseguiu colocar as vestes e se levantou antes que Draco pudesse dar um veredito. Vários minutos passaram, ou assim pareceu a Harry, até que Draco balançasse a cabeça em aprovação.

"Deslumbrante," Draco disse suavemente, vindo ficar mais próximo, encarando Harry com os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

O calor subiu ao rosto de Harry mais uma vez quando Draco o beijou. Suas mãos foram segurar Draco levemente, escorregando em volta da cintura nua para descansar nas costas do sonserino. "Tem mais uma coisa, no entanto," ele disse quando se separaram. Ele deu um passo para longe de Draco e indicou a frente das vestes. "Vai ficar um pouco frio."

Draco roncou e observou Harry com uma luz entretida em seus olhos. As vestes tinham uma abertura acima da perna esquerda da cintura até o chão, a qual, como no momento Harry estava apenas usando cuecas, mostravam uma perna nua da coxa até o pé. "Eu gosto desse jeito," Draco disse. Ele pausou pelo efeito dramático e então adicionou, "Mas tem um par de calças que vão aí embaixo."

Demorou alguns minutos para que Draco encontrasse as calças que iam com as vestes, e Harry as provou também, então ele procurou um par de botas. Harry estava colocando seu pé em um par promissor quando uma faixa de luz solar entrou pela janela e clareou o quarto. Draco levantou a cabeça, seu interesse apanhado pela possível significância do repentino clarão, e foi até a janela olhar para fora.

"Essas cabem," Harry chamou, sentado no outro lado da cama. Ele se levantou e andou até o guarda-roupa para se observar no espelho que tinha na parte de trás de uma das portas. Teve que admitir que estava muito bom. Deslumbrante não era um termo que ele usaria para se descrever, mas, ele sorriu, estava feliz que Draco pensava assim. "Terminamos?" ele perguntou esperançosamente.

A luz solar ficou mais fraca, o quarto ficando escuro novamente, mas Draco, olhando pela janela, estava sorrindo. O céu estava clareando, e pelo jeito seus planos para essa tarde ocorreriam exatamente como ele queria, afinal de contas. Ele deu as costas à janela e veio até o canto da cama, encontrando Harry levantado na frente do guarda-roupa, então parou, coração na boca com o que viu. As roupas fizeram uma considerável diferença, mas era o próprio Harry, de pé ali com seus braços um pouco afastados do corpo, convidando a inspeção de Draco, com o queixo levantado, cabelo bagunçado em razão da troca de roupas, e os olhos verde suaves, afetuosos, esperando para descobrir a opinião de Draco, que Draco achou indescritivelmente deslumbrante.

Uma onda de amor arrepiou Draco e ele ficou parado, levantando uma mão para se segurar na coluna de sua cama, equilibrando-se. Havia um brilho no rosto de Harry, um convite em seus olhos, que falavam diretamente com o coração de Draco. O jeito com que Harry o observava agora era tão profundamente diferente de apenas uma semana atrás, que era chocante. Era o que Draco tinha desesperadamente desejado, e mal podia acreditar. . . _e_, disse uma pequena voz engasgada dentro de si, perderia tudo para sempre tão logo. . . _tão logo_.

Mas não hoje! Draco pensou, batendo a porta em sua mente contra tais pensamentos. Ele tinha jurado que hoje, somente hoje, ele não iria pensar no futuro.

"Então, ficou bom?" Harry perguntou, quebrando a concentração de Draco.

Draco virou sua atenção a Harry, e, soltando a coluna, veio ficar próximo à frente dele. Ele arrumou um pouco o colarinho de Harry, então ajustou as dobras da capa no peito. "Você está perfeito," ele disse, cheio de afeto.

Harry corou levemente, "As roupas que são chiques," ele disse.

"Não são as roupas," Draco disse, colocando os braços ao redor de Harry e o puxando para perto. "É só você. Você aqui comigo. Você querendo estar aqui. Às vezes mal consigo acreditar."

"Eu quero ficar com você," Harry respondeu quietamente, "muito." Olhos verdes encontraram cinzas e havia apenas honestidade neles, pura e simples. "Por favor, acredite em mim," ele adicionou com um sussurro enquanto a boca de Draco encontrava a dele.

Draco beijou Harry com uma intensidade trêmula que não era desejo, mas sim a liberação de todas as emoções poderosas e mistas que sentia – o desejo, o medo de perda, o amor, a profunda gratidão por poder não apenas beijar essa pessoa, mas ter essa pessoa o segurando e o beijando em resposta – tudo isso o inundou, transformando-se em uma repentina chama de paixão carinhosa que deixou ambos tremendo e se apoiando um no outro, sem ar.

"Draco?" Harry sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça para beijar o pescoço de Draco, e o topo de um ombro nu. Mas Draco estava se afastando, saindo de seus braços, escapando a pergunta implícita na voz de Harry. Ele encontrou os olhos de Harry por um segundo, a cor forte em seu rosto, desculpas claras em seus olhos – e então ele estava a um braço de distância, fora de alcance.

"Eu preciso guardar tudo isso," Draco disse com a voz fraca, virando-se para a pilha de roupas na cama.

Harry ficou de pé em silêncio e observou enquanto Draco coletava as roupas. Ele deu um passo para trás quando Draco veio colocá-las no guarda-roupa. Ele retirou as botas e as calças, passando-as ao Draco sem uma palavra. Então com dedos trêmulos, ele começou a desabotoar as vestes que estava usando. Finalmente conseguiu retirá-las e passá-las a Draco.

Draco guardou tudo e retirou algumas peças de roupa. "Você pode se vestir agora," ele disse suavemente a Harry. Ele andou até o banheiro, então se virou antes de entrar, um pequeno sorriso começando a aparecer nos cantos de seus lábios. "Fique aquecido," ele disse antes de fechar a porta, "porque depois do almoço, vamos lá fora."

Por um longo momento, Harry apenas encarou a porta fechada do banheiro, mordendo seu lábio inferior, seus braços cruzados com força por cima de seu peito, completamente confuso mais uma vez, e frustrado, pelo comportamento contraditório de Draco. Mas, pelo menos por enquanto, ele estava disposto a esperar – não iria demorar muito mais para o jogo acabar. Ele andou vagarosamente até o fim da cama até encontrar sua mochila e retirou a camisa vermelha xadrez que tinha trazido.

_Fique quente. . .lá fora. . ._

_Neve!_ Harry sorriu sozinho. Aí estava algo que _conseguia _entender.

Quando Draco saiu do banheiro, encontrou Harry vestido e sentado em sua escrivaninha, cotovelos apoiados na beira, queixo nas mãos, contemplando o tabuleiro. A luz vinda da janela estava inundando o quarto de maneira mais insistente do que antes. Já era quase meio-dia. Draco foi olhar para fora da janela novamente e viu que as nuvens pesadas tinham sumido, o céu estava claro com luz solar. Ele sorriu em satisfação e foi se juntar a Harry. "Minha vez," ele disse. Harry se sentou, dando-o espaço, esperando, seus olhos verde cheios de curiosidade e expectativa. Com apenas alguns segundos de hesitação, Draco moveu sua Torre um espaço para o lado. "Torre para G1" Ele inclinou a cabeça e observou Harry com excitação. "Eu quero que você vá voar comigo," ele disse. "Sem jogar Quadribol, sem competir. . . só nós voando, por diversão."

Harry se levantou com os olhos claros, sorrindo alegremente. "Isso é exatamente o que eu queria que você dissesse," ele disse. "Mas eu tenho que ir até meu dormitório pegar minha vassoura."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu. "Podemos almoçar antes," ele disse enquanto caminhava até a mesa na frente do fogo, "então vamos pegar sua vassoura. Eu tenho uma ideia."

Não demorou muito para que eles comessem os sanduíches que apareceram na mesa. Draco emprestou um suéter de lã a Harry para usar por cima de sua camisa e luvas de couro de dragão que Harry suspeitava serem muito caras para serem usadas voando em vassouras na neve. Mas Draco tinha insistido e Harry cedeu.

Quando estavam vestidos em suas capas e protetores de orelhas de inverno, Draco apanhou sua própria vassoura debaixo da cama e chamou Harry até sua janela. "Vamos lá," ele apressou quando Harry o lançou um olhar duvidoso. "Não vamos andar pelo castelo inteiro." Ele abriu a janela, então montou a vassoura. Harry subiu atrás dele, colocando os braços ao redor da cintura de Draco a tempo de se segurar quando Draco lançou vôo direto pela janela. "Você consegue encontrar sua janela na Torre da Grifinória?" Draco perguntou enquanto voava em volta dos tetos e paredes de pedra.

"Acho que sim," Harry disse, segurando com força. "Ali," ele disse, apontando para frente enquanto Draco rodeava o castelo. "Ali mesmo – meu quarto é no topo."

"Essa?" Draco perguntou, planando sobre uma janela curvada perto do topo da torre de pedra.

Harry forçou os olhos, mas a luz da neve tornava difícil ver dentro da janela. "Venha um pouco mais perto," ele disse, "para que eu consiga bater." Ele se segurou em Draco com uma mão e alcançou com a outra quando Draco trouxe a vassoura até a janela, e deu várias batidas no vidro. A princípio nada aconteceu, mas então uma figura apareceu e um momento depois, Seamus, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, estava abrindo a janela.

"Ei, pessoal!" ele chamou por cima do ombro. "É o Harry!" Ele se inclinou para fora da janela, rindo. "E ahhhh," ele conseguiu dizer, "ele está montando a vassoura do Draco!"

"Você pode me passar minha vassoura, Seamus?" Harry disse com uma voz mortificada, suas orelhas queimando, e não por causa do ar frio. "Está embaixo da minha cama."

"Não sei, Harry," Seamus riu. "Parece bem confortável aí onde está," ele adicionou, fazendo uma referência óbvia ao modo como Harry estava sentado pressionado nas costas de Draco, seus braços ao redor do sonserino.

Draco olhou para trás e sorriu, parecendo não estar nada envergonhado com as insinuações de Seamus.

"Minha vassoura, por favor?" Harry grunhiu.

"Tá comigo," Neville disse prestativamente, aparecendo atrás de Seamus, corando, mas sorrindo, segurando a Firebolt de Harry e a passando para a mão esticada do moreno.

"Alguma chance de você me levar no lugar dele?" Seamus provocou, lançando um olhar paquerador a Draco.

"Finnigan," Draco disse, jogando o cabelo para trás e sorrindo diabolicamente, "você e sua vassoura têm a mesma chance de vir comigo quanto um basilisco entrar em um galinheiro."

Seamus se se encostou à beira da janela, repentinamente mole de tanto rir.

"Obrigado, Neville," Harry chamou enquanto Draco direcionava a vassoura com rispidez para o outro lado e acelerou pelo terreno a caminho de Hogsmeade. Eles voaram por cima da Floresta Proibida em uma linha reta, mantendo-se em altitude baixa, perto das árvores, então aterrissaram nos arredores da cidade.

"Já voou por aqui?" Draco perguntou. "Passando o extremo da cidade?"

"Não," Harry disse, sua mente não estava completamente concentrada na pergunta. Os olhos de Draco estavam claros, sua face corada devido ao frio, e Harry queria muito beijá-lo. "Você já?"

"Talvez," Draco respondeu misteriosamente. "A floresta é mais calma por aqui, é separada por campos e algumas fazendas. É mais seguro do que passar bem pelo meio da Floresta Proibida."

Harry teve uma repentina visão do Draco de onze anos gritando e saindo correndo ao avistar Voldemort bebendo sangue de um unicórnio na Floresta Proibida naquela noite em que serviram detenção com Hagrid. Na época, ele estivera assustado demais e com muita dor na sua cicatriz para achar qualquer coisa engraçada com a situação. Mas agora. . . tentou esconder um sorriso mas não teve sucesso.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "O quê?"

"Nada," Harry disse, sorrindo. "Só estou feliz por não estarmos voando por cima da Floresta Proibida. Muitas memórias ruins." Ele pulou em sua Firebolt. "Vamos!" ele chamou enquanto circulava pelo ar.

Com um sorriso em resposta, Draco estava logo atrás dele, então o ultrapassou, levando Harry em uma perseguição rápida e desenfreada por Hogsmeade e além, pelos terrenos e árvores cobertos de neve.

O mundo parecia cheio de luz, pulando em faíscas brilhantes da neve. O coração de Harry se sentia preenchido com isso. Ele tinha voado com a Cho, mas nunca desse jeito. Isso era selvagem e abandonado e de tirar o fôlego, com um levando o outro à beira da imprudência. Era muito divertido. Eles voaram como se estivessem perfeitamente sintonizados, uma única força em duplicidade, rasgando o céu claro. Eles tinham feito isso muitas vezes antes, Harry então percebeu – acelerando pelos céus dentro do campo de Quadribol, desviando, mergulhando como um só ser, com a intenção presa à satisfação de um pequeno e igual objetivo. Mas dessa vez não era a competição que os animava, mas sim apenas estarem juntos em puro vôo, algo que ambos entendiam e não precisavam explicar. Harry mal conseguia respirar por causa do ar gelado e da enorme alegria que sentia.

Draco repentinamente desacelerou enquanto passavam por um campo largo e vazio, dando a volta.

Harry seguiu-o, alcançando o outro um momento depois.

Pairando sob o centro do prado, Draco retirou sua varinha, olhando para a expansão perfeita e limpa de neve abaixo. Ele levantou o olhar quando Harry se aproximou, sorrindo. "Eu sempre quis fazer isso!" ele gritou através do espaço do céu que os separava.

Esperando até manusear sua vassoura perto o suficiente para não precisar gritar, Harry perguntou, "fazer o quê?"

Com um gesto dramático de sua mão, Draco indiciou o terreno abaixo deles. "É como um pedaço de pergaminho gigante e em branco," ele explicou, animação evidente em seus olhos. "Está implorando para ser escrito!"

"Tá bom," Harry riu. O entusiasmo de Draco era contagioso."O que você vai escrever?"

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Meu nome, é claro," ele disse com uma arrogância brincalhona, como se fosse óbvia a resposta. "Bem grande."

Harry riu novamente. "Vá em frente, então. Vou só olhar."

Oferecendo um sorriso a Harry, Draco apontou sua vassoura para baixo e um raio de fogo azul explodiu da ponta da varinha, criando um sulco profundo na neve. Voando vagarosamente e segurando a varinha com firmeza, Draco voou para que o sulco se transformasse na linha esquerda da letra D maiúscula. Ele deu um giro, criando um arco elegante que voltava ao ponto de origem, e terminou com outro giro.

Do ponto de vista de Harry bem acima, uma letra D perfeitamente escrita estava agora clara na neve. O fogo azul que Draco estava utilizando o lembrava do fogo que Hermione tinha usado contra o Visgo do Diabo no primeiro ano – um feitiço que ele ainda não sabia fazer. Observou por mais um minuto antes de decidir fazer alguma coisa enquanto Draco estava ocupado. Ele aterrissou no canto oposto do campo de onde Draco estava trabalhando, e apanhou um bocado de neve. Começando a rolar, ele logo tinha uma bola de neve larga o suficiente para servir como base de um grande boneco de neve. Ele rolou outra bola para o torso e usou _Vingardium Leviosa_ para levitá-la ao topo da bola de baixo, repetindo o processo com a cabeça. Então, caminhando até o início dos bosques ali próximos, ele colecionou um par de galhos mortos, um punhado de grama longa, seca e fibrosa, e uma pinha. Ele teve que procurar mais alguns minutos, chutando neve e folhas para o lado, até encontrar duas pedras largas, escuras e redondas com as quais estava satisfeito.

Assim que ele deu um passo para trás de forma a admirar seu trabalho finalizado, sentiu a primeira bola de neve passar voando por sua orelha. Harry se virou e teve que imediatamente desviar uma segunda bola de neve mirada bem na sua cabeça. "Ei!" ele gritou e pegou um punhado de munição.

Draco estava parado perto de onde Harry tinha deixado sua vassoura, apanhando uma terceira bola de neve em suas mãos, com um sorriso gigante e metido em seu rosto.

"Sentiu minha falta?" Harry gritou, deixando sua bola de neve voar.

"Ah!" Draco gritou, pulando para o lado e evadindo o míssil de Harry com facilidade, jogando o seu.

Harry se abaixou para fazer outra bola, mas quando se levantou para jogá-la, a bola de neve que Draco tinha jogado estava em curso de colisão com sua face. Reflexos assumiram o controle e ele levantou sua mão vazia para se defender. Um pensamento instantâneo, mas não completamente consciente, passou por sua mente – um pensamento poderoso reforçado pela adrenalina automática advinda do impacto inevitável. Harry desejou que a bola de neve fosse algo macio, algo inofensivo, que não o atingisse, e no próximo momento, a bola de neve explodiu no meio do ar, todas as pequenas partes dela se transfigurando em pequenas borboletas brancas.

Quase no mesmo instante, Draco caiu de joelhos na neve. Por um segundo, ele estava muito chocado e tonto para perceber o que tinha acontecido, mas então seu equilíbrio retornou e ele se sentou em seus calcanhares, completamente em choque. Ele analisou Harry em um silêncio atônito enquanto a pequena nuvem de borboletas, parecendo uma bola de neve super expandida e flutuante, levantou ao céu e voou para longe.

"Você sabe o que acabou de fazer?" Draco gritou. Ele balançou a cabeça ao ver a expressão muito surpresa e de perplexidade de Harry. "Você acabou de realizar mágica sem varinha. . . e não foi um feitiço de cura! Não foi nem um feitiço!" Então seu choque se transformou em divertimento e ele começou a rir. "Mas borboletas?" ele provocou. "_Borboletas!_" Ele estava gargalhando a esse ponto. "Deus, Potter! Essa tem que ser a coisa mais _gay_ que eu já vi na vida!"

Harry correu até lá e pulou nele, tentando enfiar o punhado de neve que ainda segurava dentro do suéter de Draco.

Draco caiu com as costas na neve, ainda rindo, mas valentemente tentando proteger seu precioso suéter de casimira preto que estava usando. "Nãooooo!" ele protestou, agarrando os pulsos de Harry, mas rindo demais para conseguir segurar. "Não o suéter!"

Harry desistiu de arruinar o suéter de Draco e o segurou embaixo de si ao invés disso, sentando em seu estômago. Ambos estavam rindo, a respiração saindo com fumaça no ar gelado. O cabelo pálido de Draco estava camuflado na neve, e sua face estava sorrindo e rosa em razão do frio, seus olhos brilhando das risadas. Harry perdeu o fôlego – não era como se nunca tivesse visto Draco tão bonito antes, mas essa era uma nova revelação daquela beleza, e tomou Harry, como tomou todas as vezes anteriores, de surpresa. Uma onda de carinho e de desejo começou a borbulhar dentro dele – ele nunca teve Draco nessa posição, ou à sua mercê, e ele observou o outro garoto, seu coração acelerando, sem saber qual seria a melhor maneira de tomar vantagem da situação.

Draco, no entanto, imediatamente resolveu o dilema momentâneo de Harry ao desistir todas as pretensas de tentar jogar Harry para longe, e mudando de tática, puxou-o para baixo em um beijo. Foi um beijo curto, sua brevidade não demonstrando de maneira alguma a emoção por trás do ato, mas um breve momento depois que o beijo começou, Draco estava empurrando Harry. "Deixe-me levantar," ele disse com um tom de urgência, encarando os olhos verdes brilhantes e questionadores. "Meu cabelo está ficando molhado."

Com uma risada, Harry se levantou e estendeu uma mão para puxar Draco de pé. Ele virou o loiro para retirar a neve das suas costas e arrumar o cabelo fino que mal estava úmido. "Seu cabelo está bem," ele assegurou Draco, mas não conseguiu apagar a risada de sua voz.

Draco se virou para encarar Harry, uma sobrancelha levantada, levantando o olhar com consideração obviamente cética ao cabelo selvagem e bagunçado de Harry. Ele abaixou o olhar para encarar Harry e sua expressão brincalhona suavizou. "O seu também," ele disse com um sorriso torto. Por um momento, os olhos deles ficaram presos, verde encontrando cinza em um mundo de branco, então Draco colocou as duas mãos no pescoço de Harry. "Foi incrível o que você fez," ele disse, sua voz carinhosa e maravilhada, a apenas um centímetro da boca de Harry, e então puxou Harry novamente ao beijo que tinha interrompido.

Não havia nada breve no beijo dessa vez. As mãos de Harry encontraram um refúgio dentro da capa de Draco, no calor ali concentrado; ele se aproximou para que a lã grossa caísse por cima de ambos. A boca de Draco estava quente também, e Harry deixou todo esse calor o englobar. Ele havia pensado, por um segundo, que Draco tinha se afastado do outro beijo por outro motivo, assim como tinha fugido de Harry na noite passada e nessa manhã, evitando o desejo de Harry, suas perguntas. Mas agora, Draco parecia estar imerso na necessidade de beijá-lo incessantemente, e Harry se rendeu com boa vontade, dando-se por inteiro ao beijo, respondendo com prazer e não fazendo qualquer demanda que pudesse fazer Draco se afastar novamente.

As palavras que Draco tinha falado passaram pela mente de Harry, e ele ficou repentinamente chocado, preso com as implicações. Draco o abraçou com mais força, aprofundando o beijo, e Harry sentiu-se arrepiar com o outro garoto, tremores de desejo crescendo dentro de si pelo toque de Draco, pela revelação em suas palavras. Draco não estivera tão maravilhado com a mágica sem varinha de Harry de forma a impedi-lo de brincar sobre seu cabelo bagunçado, mas até mesmo a provocação mostrava que Draco não ligava para o cabelo bagunçado, mas na verdade o achava adorável. Draco o amava, por inteiro – tanto Harry-do-poder-mágico-super-raro quanto Harry-do-cabelo-bagunçado – todas as falhas e talentos aceitados como parte de um todo, sem um valer mais que o outro. Não tinha nada da adoração que Harry tanto odiava na aceitação de Draco de seu talento, e abraçando Draco agora em seus braços, beijando-o, trouxe à tona uma onda de memórias da noite anterior também. Harry sabia que nunca tinha estado mais apaixonado do que nesse momento.

Draco se afastou gentilmente, quebrando o beijo, então beijou Harry suavemente mais uma vez. Ele soltou a capa do grifinório e colocou aquele braço ao redor do pescoço de Harry, abraçando-o, seu rosto virado na direção do perfil do moreno.

O cabelo de Draco estava frio e macio em sua bochecha, uma carícia delicada que tocava seu coração em sua simplicidade, e fez com que Harry segurasse Draco com mais força. Harry o segurou dessa maneira por vários minutos; Draco parecia não querer que esse momento acabasse e Harry estava mais que disposto a oferecê-lo todo tempo que quisesse. Sentiu Draco finalmente suspirar e virar a cabeça para o outro lado, então o sentiu respirar subitamente em surpresa, e o loiro repentinamente começou a rir.

"Ah Deus," Draco riu, olhando por cima do ombro de Harry. "É exatamente como a primeira vez." E Harry se virou para ver sua versão do Professor Snape, com seu cabelo escorrido feito de grama e um nariz largo de pinha, encarando-os. Um galho quebrado em vários pontos formava uma linha torta em ziguezague como boca, dando-o uma expressão insultada; seus olhos de pedra eram grandes e redondos, os braços de gravetos levantados ao céu em horror, como se estivesse reagindo ao beijo deles. "Uma imagem perfeita," Draco declarou, virando-se para Harry com os olhos brilhando. "Ele parece totalmente escandalizado."

Harry sentiu a face corar, parcialmente do beijo e parcialmente do elogio de Draco. Aprovação vinda do outro garoto ainda era inesperada, ainda o apanhava de surpresa. Ele sorriu. "Pelo menos esse não pode retirar pontos," ele disse. "Ou nos dar detenção." Eles ficaram de pé juntos por alguns minutos, admirando o boneco de neve, os braços de Harry em volta das costas de Draco. Após um momento, no entanto, Harry estava observando o rosto de Draco ao invés do boneco, e alguns segundos depois, Draco se virou para encontrar seu olhar.

A afeição nos olhos de Draco trouxe de volta todos os pensamentos que teve enquanto se beijavam e ele se lembrou do movimento de xadrez que tinha planejado para essa manhã. Havia algo que precisava dizer. Longas sombras azuis das árvores estavam se esticando pelo campo na direção deles, os primeiros pontos dourados do pôr-do-sol pintando o céu, e Harry soube repentinamente o tempo e o local em que queria falar. "Acho melhor irmos," ele disse. "É a minha vez no jogo. . . tem algo que quero fazer."

"Eu quero que você veja meu nome antes de irmos," Draco insistiu enquanto eles caminhavam na direção das vassouras.

Eles subiram nas vassouras e pairaram sobre o campo, e Harry teve que soltar outra risada. Escrito elegantemente pelo terreno inteiro, como se tivesse sido escrito em um pedaço de papel, estava a assinatura gigante de Draco Malfoy.

"Muito impressionante!" Harry gritou com um sorriso.

Draco sorriu com satisfação, então olhou para baixo, repentinamente invadido por uma pontada de tristeza. Em mais ou menos uma semana, quando a neve derretesse, quando aquelas duas palavras que seguravam sua identidade sumissem dentro da terra fria. . . o que sobraria dele então? Resolutamente, ele virou para Harry, afastando esse pensamento de sua mente. "Estou pronto," ele gritou. "Aonde você quer ir?"

"Peão para B4," Harry gritou. "Siga-me!" Ele liderou Draco dessa vez, voando rapidamente em círculos largos, subindo constantemente. Eles voaram cada vez mais rápido, fazendo espirais em torno um do outro, o arco dos círculos diminuindo enquanto eles voavam mais alto ao céu, sua ascensão tendo como fundo os longos tufos de nuvens radiantes, pintadas com serpentinas de damasco, rosa e ametista. A Floresta Proibida era um borrão debaixo deles, o mundo abaixo como uma tapeçaria de retalhos dourados enquanto o sol derramava rios de ouro derretido pelos campos cheios de neve e pelas florestas. Harry finalmente parou e foi ao lado de Draco. Ambos estavam sem fôlego e corados devido ao vento que fazia as capas atrás deles baterem como bandeiras ondulantes.

Segurando um ao outro, eles observaram o sol caindo atrás do horizonte. Então Harry puxou Draco para perto e o beijou ali, acima do mundo em um céu cheio de cores. "Draco," ele disse, o crepúsculo azul escuro caindo ao redor deles, sua voz carinhosa, ligeiramente trêmula. "Eu não sei quando você achou que seria um bom momento para eu te dizer isso. . .eu queria dizer na noite passada." Ele se afastou o suficiente para olhar Draco nos olhos, olhos que refletiam o crepúsculo vívido. "Eu também te amo."

Draco colocou os braços ao redor de Harry então, completamente indiferente quanto ao perigo de cair. "Foi a hora perfeita," ele respirou, beijando Harry. E já estava bem escuro, as estrelas cheias e brilhantes acima, quando eles decidiram descer.

…

…

Os garotos voaram cuidadosamente para dentro da janela de Draco, tomando cuidado com suas vassouras em um espaço tão pequeno, e ambos aterrissaram sem qualquer imprevisto no quarto escuro. Era bem mais tarde do que tinham imaginado; eles tinham perdido o jantar e Draco estava atrasado para sua ronda de Monitor. Felizmente, a mesa enfeitiçada ainda funcionava, e eles jantaram apressadamente.

"Deixa eu ir com você," Harry sugeriu, rapidamente engolindo um pedaço de torta. "Eu tenho a Capa da Invisibilidade. Ninguém vai saber."

"Na verdade, é bem chato," Draco avisou, terminando a última mordida de seu jantar.

"Vai ser chato sem você aqui," Harry respondeu esperançosamente.

"Você podia dar uma olhada nos meus livros," Draco ofereceu, colocando seu uniforme escolar.

Harry analisou as prateleiras de manuais de Poções e rolou os olhos. "Acho que não," ele disse com um sorriso. "Eu prefiro bem mais caminhar para cima e para baixo pelos corredores com você, procurando espiões não-existentes e mal-escondidos adolescentes se amassando."

Draco riu. É claro que não se importava com a companhia de Harry. As rondas de Monitores não estavam entre suas atividades preferidas, e ter companhia iria melhorar o dever tedioso da noite imensamente.

…

…

Draco tinha terminado sua ronda e estava retornando à torre da Sonserina; Harry estava embaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade, andando ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. A caminhada deles havia sido rotineira – nenhum espião, ou sequer casais se amassando, havia sido avistado. Tinha sido muito bom desfrutar da companhia de Harry, mesmo sem poder vê-lo. Eles estavam prestes a virar um canto que daria no corredor, ao lado da sala de Transfigurações, quando um grito grosso atrás deles os fez congelar onde estavam, aquela voz áspera era inconfundível.

_Filch!_

"Você!" comandou o guarda velho e grisalho, enquanto marchava pelo corredor até eles. "Pare bem onde está!"

Draco soltou um som irritado e se virou para encarar o velho homem. Harry se mexeu atrás de Draco, suas mãos segurando os dois lados da cintura do outro garoto. Um segundo antes de Filch os alcançar, Harry se inclinou nele.

"Aqui, gatinha, gatinha," Harry cantarolou na orelha de Draco.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram e ele teve que engolir a risada que quase soltou, porque Filch estava bem na sua frente.

Filch fez uma careta satisfeita e alegre como um ogro que acabara de apanhar sua presa.

Draco tocou seu distintivo. "Ronda de Monitor, senhor," ele disse, tentando manter a cara séria.

"Você está atrasado, Malfoy," Filch rosnou, estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente, obviamente desapontado por Draco ter uma desculpa legítima para estar ali. "Já passou do horário de fazer isso."

"Eu sei, senhor," Draco disse. "Eu esqueci que era minha vez -"

"Esqueceu!" Filch sorriu maliciosamente. "De todas as desculpas patéticas. . ."

"Mas eu já terminei, senhor," Draco adicionou apressadamente. "Eu estava voltando ao meu quarto."

"Fofuxinha," sussurrou aquela voz cantarolando ao lado da orelha de Draco. Draco mordeu o lábio e deu um passo para trás, pisando em dedos invisíveis. Ele ouviu uma inalação abrupta de ar atrás de si e teve que segurar a vontade de rir em voz alta.

"Hã?" Filch se inclinou na direção de Draco, seu rosto torcido em suspeição. "O que foi isso? O que disse?"

"Nada, senhor," Draco engasgou. Ele tossiu levemente, então com mais força para cobrir o sussurro de "Bolinho de coco" soltado por Harry. Ele limpou a garganta, o olhar feio de Filch servindo como único impedimento para que soltasse uma risada. "É só uma pequena tosse que tenho. Desculpe, senhor."

Filch o observou com desagrado. "Bem, talvez você deva ir até a ala hospitalar e deixar as enfermeiras checarem," ele disse com uma careta sarcástica. "Talvez ela te dê algo para arrumar sua memória também!"

"Sim senhor," Draco disse com a voz horrivelmente controlada.

"Humpf," Filch murmurou, virando para o outro lado. "Pode ir então. Se eu te encontrar aqui novamente após o horário, não serei tão bonzinho." Ele marchou novamente na direção de onde tinha vindo.

Draco deu a volta, agarrou Harry e o arrastou na direção contrária, para onde estavam indo antes de Filch interrompê-los, até o final do corredor e depois virando uma esquina. Eles entraram na sala de Transfigurações. Draco conseguiu puxar Harry para dentro da sala antes de caírem um contra o outro, em gargalhadas. "Deus, Harry," Draco arfou. "Você quase fez com que eu pegasse uma detenção!"

Harry retirou a Capa da Invisibilidade e sorriu. "E você quase esmagou meu dedo!" Ele riu novamente, inclinando-se no quadro-negro atrás de si. "Aquilo foi brilhante – 'é uma pequena tosse que tenho!'"

Draco riu e se aproximou de Harry, suas mãos fazendo pressão nos ombros do outro, prendendo-o na lousa atrás dele. "Eu exijo retribuição pelos problemas que você quase me causou," ele disse com uma voz baixa e provocadora.

"Ah, é mesmo?" Harry disse, provocando em resposta, seus braços indo ao redor da cintura de Draco para aproximá-los. "E o que _eu_ ganho pelo meu dedo dolorido?"

Draco se inclinou para beijar Harry. "Isso," ele disse suavemente, "é para mim. E," ele adicionou, falando com seus lábios tocando os de Harry, "esse é pelo seu dedo." Então ele beijou Harry profundamente. "Melhor?" ele perguntou, um pouco sem ar, quando eles finalmente se separaram.

"Bem melhor," Harry disse com um suspiro. Uma mão subiu pelas costas de Draco para acariciar o cabelo na nuca dele e o puxar para mais um beijo. "Eu acho que talvez consiga andar novamente, agora."

Draco rolou os olhos, mas mal conseguiu esconder um sorriso. "Então nós devemos voltar," ele disse, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Antes que Filch nos pegue de novo."

Harry concordou. Quando ele soltou Draco, uma mão se encostou no quadro atrás de si, e ele se virou ligeiramente, percebendo pela primeira vez em que estava se encostando. Tinha um pedaço de giz a apenas alguns centímetros de seus dedos. "Espera!" ele disse, com uma repentina ideia. Ele pegou o giz e se virou na direção de Draco com um sorriso malicioso. "Eu acho que devemos deixar uma mensagem para o Filch."

"Ah," Draco riu. "Contanto que _eu_ não leve a culpa."

Rindo quietamente, Harry desenhou um grande coração no quadro. Draco ficou só observando, então nenhum dos dois percebeu o gato que entrou na sala. O animal parou em seu caminho quando viu os dois garotos, ficando bem imóvel. Harry terminou seu desenho, então com um olhar safado na direção de Draco, escreveu as palavras dentro do coração. _Filch + Fofuxinha_. Segurando uma risada, Draco jogou um braço levemente pelos ombros de Harry. O gato se sentou repentinamente, seus olhos arregalados, orelhas abaixadas, o bater nervoso de seu rabo mostrando sua agitação.

Draco apanhou o giz de Harry com um grande sorriso. Embaixo das palavras ele desenhou uma cara de gato boba com olhos vesgos. Então, fora do coração, ele escreveu _Amor _do lado esquerdo, e _Verdadeiro_ do direito.

"Ah meu Deus," Harry disse, sorrindo, abraçando Draco por trás. "Está perfeito. Eu queria poder ver a cara dele quando ele ver isso." Ele se inclinou para frente e beijou Draco.

O gato se levantou como se tivesse sido eletrocutado. Suas costas arcaram, o pêlo em seu rabo ficou arrepiado. Com um silvo assustado, ele se virou e saiu da sala. E, infelizmente, Draco, que ainda estava beijando Harry, não viu. A reação havia sido tudo que ele poderia desejar.

"Venha," Draco disse, quando Harry o soltou. "Eu _realmente _não acho que queremos estar aqui quando Filch vir isso."

"Não," Harry disse com uma risada. "Mas é melhor você vir comigo embaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade dessa vez. Filch deve estimar que você tenha chego ao seu quarto há um tempão, então seria péssimo encontrá-lo novamente no corredor no caminho de volta."

Algum tempo depois, Harry e Draco, braços ao redor um do outro por baixo da Capa da Invisibilidade, estavam descendo as escadarias do Salão Principal, na direção da entrada da Torre da Sonserina. Foi Harry quem viu o gato primeiro e parou no meio das escadas, puxando Draco com firmeza para fazê-lo parar também. "Não se mova," ele sussurrou urgentemente. Indicou na direção da entrada do salão. "Srta. Norris!"

Draco olhou para baixo e sim, lá estava o gato, sentado com arrogância no meio do corredor, sua cabeça virada para o lado como se estivesse escutando atentamente. Ele xingou baixinho, então se virou para Harry. "E agora?" ele sussurrou.

"Vá devagar," Harry disse. "Ela não consegue nos ver, então mesmo que sinta nosso cheiro, se não fizermos barulho, ela não saberá onde estamos. Eu já passei por ela desse jeito antes."

Balançando a cabeça, Draco apertou seu braço ao redor da Harry, e com um olhar de concordância entre eles, eles começaram a andar, passo a passo, sem fazer barulho, escadas abaixo.

Parecia não terminar nunca. Com cada passo, Harry observava a gata, mas fora de um tique na ponta de seu rabo ou um tremer de sua orelha, ela nunca se moveu. Eles estavam no fim dos degraus quando Harry, levantando o olhar mais uma vez, finalmente percebeu as marcas escuras e retangulares ao redor dos olhos do gato. "Ah meu Deus," ele respirou repentinamente, agarrando Draco com o coração na garganta.

Draco encontrou seus olhos, assustado. "O quê?" ele perguntou, quase sem fazer um som.

Mas Harry não teve que explicar. O gato se levantou, e repentinamente começou a crescer, mudando de forma até se tornar humano. Em segundos, a Professora McGonagall estava no lugar do gato. Ela deu alguns passos na direção deles e cruzou os braços, seu rosto rígido. "Sr. Potter. Sr. Malfoy," ela disse com severidade. "Eu sei que estão aí, então, por favor, vamos dispensar todo o fingimento."

Harry grunhiu e vagarosamente retirou a Capa da Invisibilidade. Ele olhou para Draco, percebendo com desânimo que Draco estava tenso e franzindo as sobrancelhas, seus olhos apreensivos. Alcançando por trás da capa dobrada, Harry pegou a mão dele. Draco olhou para Harry, sua expressão ligeiramente mais relaxada.

A McGonagall fixou sua atenção em Harry. "Sr. Potter," ela disse com um tom muito controlado, forçando a atenção de Harry. "O que significa isso?"

Harry respirou fundo, sabendo ser melhor dizer a verdade. "Draco tinha rondas de Monitor para fazer," ele disse. "Eu vim junto."

Por um momento, McGonagall virou seu olhar perfurante para Draco. "Isso explica a presença do Sr. Malfoy nos corredores após o horário permitido, apesar de que ele já deveria ter terminado." Ela voltou sua atenção a Harry. "Mas isso não explica _por que_ você está aqui com ele." Então a voz dela pareceu elevar de tom, "nem explica o que estava acontecendo na minha sala de aula!"

Harry e Draco trocaram olhares assustados. Essa situação estava ficando cada vez pior. Quão mais ela tinha visto?

Como se em resposta à pergunta silenciosa, McGonagall continuou. "Eu vi tudo," ela afirmou firmemente. "Eu deveria dar detenção aos dois!"

Draco ficou visivelmente pálido e Harry apertou a mão dele, impossibilitado de fazer mais.

Ela fixou ambos com seu olhar mais fulminante. "Eu deveria," ela repetiu, ainda censurando, mas obviamente compadecendo um pouco, "mas eu vou esperar até o amanhecer para decidir. . . depois que eu tiver tempo de pensar nessa. . . situação. . . com mais calma." Ela olhou para Draco novamente. "Sr. Malfoy, você pode retornar ao seu quarto. Eu vou acompanhar o Sr. Potter ao dormitório dele."

O coração de Harry afundou, e ele se virou para Draco com angústia e desculpas em seus olhos verdes.

Draco encontrou os olhos de Harry, atordoado, olhos cheios de desapontamento. Então com esforço, ele se compôs e encarou a professora McGonagall. "Posso dar boa noite ao Harry?" ele perguntou com quieta determinação em sua voz. Após um segundo de silêncio, ele adicionou, "em privado."

A boca de McGonagall se pressionou em uma linha fina, mas ela concordou. "Sejam rápidos," ela disse azedamente. "Potter, estarei esperando por você." Ela passou pelos dois garotos e começou a subir as escadas.

Harry derrubou a Capa da Invisibilidade, dando um passo na direção de Draco, com Draco inclinando nele. Seus braços foram ao redor do loiro e eles ficaram assim por alguns momentos. "Desculpa," Harry sussurrou. "Isso foi minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse vindo com você –"

"Shh," Draco disse. "Não importa." Após um momento, ele se afastou e encontrou os olhos de Harry. "Foi um dia perfeito."

"Foi mesmo," Harry concordou. "Eu vou. . . sentir sua falta essa noite."

Os olhos de Draco se fecharam. "Eu também," ele disse muito suavemente. Então inclinou sua cabeça e beijou Harry, todas as memórias do dia presentes no beijo. Quando terminaram, Draco encostou sua cabeça na de Harry e eles se abraçaram, sangue correndo rápido em suas veias, uma camada despercebida de faíscas douradas e cristalinas brilhando entre eles. "Boa noite," Draco sussurrou, finalmente soltando Harry.

"Boa noite," Harry sussurrou em resposta. Ele saiu do abraço de Draco e se abaixou para apanhar a Capa da Invisibilidade. Retirando sua varinha, ele a encolheu para que coubesse em seu bolso, e olhou para Draco uma última vez. As mãos deles alcançaram e se apertaram por um segundo, então com uma última carícia, Harry relutantemente se virou. Cada passo que dava parecia chumbo e seu coração já estava pesado com desejo quando chegou ao topo.

Draco ficou parado no fim da escadaria e observou enquanto Harry subia as escadas atrás da professora McGonagall. Harry pausou no meio do caminho, virando-se para olhá-lo por um momento, antes de continuar até o topo. Com um suspiro profundo, Draco começou a jornada ao seu quarto. Seu único dia com Harry tinha acabado.

Harry encontrou a professora McGonagall esperando por ele no topo das escadas. Ela o lançou um olhar analítico que o fez imaginar quanto ela tinha observado enquanto ele e Draco se despediam. "Professora?" ele disse, hesitantemente, incerto de quão brava ela estava. "Eu. . . foi minha ideia vir com Draco, e minha ideia desenhar no quadro." McGonagall o fixou com um olhar severo, e ele hesitou, então respirou profundamente e continuou, determinado. "Eu preferiria. . . se possível. . . que você não desse detenção ao Draco. Só a mim."

"Pelo que vi, o Sr. Malfoy pareceu ser um participante perfeitamente disposto," ela afirmou categoricamente. Ela o observou criticamente mais uma vez, então se virou para continuar. "Vamos, agora," ela disse com um tom controlado. "Eu não tenho a intenção de ficar aqui discutindo isso."

Harry estava silencioso, o coração pesado, enquanto seguia a professora pelas várias escadarias até a entrada do quarto comunal da Grifinória. No caminho, lembrou-se que sua vassoura, sua capa e sua mochila com seus pertences estavam ainda no quarto de Draco, mas ele não se atreveria a dizer isso à McGonagall e expor o fato de que estivera passando as noites na torre da Sonserina. No meio da terceira escadaria, ela parou e se virou, e Harry, perdido em pensamento, quase bateu nela.

"Há quanto tempo. . ." ela pausou, parecendo momentaneamente sem palavras, ". . . o que eu vi naquela sala. . . vem acontecendo entre você e Malfoy?"

"Quase uma semana," Harry confessou, pensando em como parecia pouco tempo em contraste com tudo que tinha acontecido.

"E onde vocês dois estavam indo quando eu intervim?"

Harry engoliu seco. "Eu estava acompanhando ele até a torre da Sonserina," ele disse, sabendo com uma pontada de culpa que essa não era toda a verdade.

"Potter," ela disse, sua voz ao mesmo tempo exasperada e simpática, "todos os professores perceberam que o Malfoy está se comportando diferente nesse ano, mas você acha sábio se. . . envolver. . . com a mesma pessoa que. . . cujo pai. . . ."

"Eu não sei se é sábio," Harry disse, firmando os ombros e encontrando o olhar honestamente preocupado dela sem hesitar. "Eu sei que não vou parar."

A McGonagall parecia muito perturbada. "Muito bem," ela disse hesitantemente. "Mas você sabe que terei que informar isso ao diretor."

Um pequeno sorriso se iniciou no canto da boca de Harry. "Tenho quase certeza que ele já sabe." As sobrancelhas da professora subiram com isso, mas ela firmou os lábios e eles continuaram caminhando até o dormitório grifinório em silêncio. Harry se virou na direção dela quando eles chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, com um olhar confuso. "Professora," ele começou, "como você sabia que estávamos lá? Eu já passei pela Srta. Norris despercebido várias vezes."

A professora abaixou o nariz e observou Harry por cima de seus óculos retangulares com um ar ligeiramente insultado. "Eu apenas posso assumir a _forma_ de um gato, Sr. Potter. Eu certamente não _viro_ um. Eu, ao contrário da Srta. Norris, sei sobre Capas da Invisibilidade, e eu consigo entender que você está ali sem ter que vê-lo."

…

…

"Folhado de Nata," Harry disse, e tentou parecer arrependido quando a Mulher Gorda lhe ofereceu uma careta irritada e sonolenta enquanto ela abria o retrato. Para sua surpresa, a Gina estava deitada no sofá da sala comunal com um livro. Ela levantou o olhar, assustada com alguém entrando tão tarde, e quando ela viu que era Harry, rapidamente desviou o olhar, fechando o livro em suas mãos. Harry estava muito cansado, e mais do que um pouco perturbado com o episódio com a McGonagall, mas após hesitar por alguns momentos, ele soube que não teria uma oportunidade melhor para conversar com a Gina sozinho, indo se sentar ao lado dela.

"Sinto muito," ele disse com pressa, quando ela se virou na direção dele com os olhos cheios de dor e perguntas. "Eu sei que foi repentino, e que você ficou chocada." Ele encontrou os olhos dela com honestidade, respirando fundo. "Mas eu o amo, Gina – só estou pedindo que você e o Rony o dêem uma chance de mostrar como ele mudou."

Gina olhou para o livro em seu colo, suas mãos cerradas em cima da capa. "Harry, o pai dele tentou me matar," ela disse com a voz baixa e instável. "Mas mesmo antes disso, meu pai nos ensinou a desconfiar em qualquer coisa associada ao nome Malfoy." Os dedos dela se curvaram ao redor do livro, segurando-o com força, e olhou para Harry novamente. "Você sabe como meus pais se sentem a seu respeito," ela disse, suplicando com ele. "Eles ficarão horrivelmente aborrecidos com isso – e não porque você está com outro garoto." Ela pausou, adicionando. "Tenho quase certeza que pelo menos um dos meus irmãos é gay, e eles não têm problemas com isso. Mas você com o Malfoy. . ." Ela balançou a cabeça, sua expressão triste e rígida."Não, isso não é algo que podemos simplesmente aceitar. Draco Malfoy terá que provar que merece seu amor. Mesmo que ele tenha mudado, ele ainda não provou isso."

Harry suspirou. "Tudo que estou pedindo é que vocês dêem essa chance a ele." Ele hesitou, procurando as palavras certas para explicar como se sentia. "Gina, por favor, tente entender. Por grande parte da minha vida eu fui infeliz – e meu futuro é. . . incerto, na melhor das probabilidades. Eu não posso explicar como me sinto a respeito de Draco a não ser afirmar que estou feliz e apaixonado e não quero jamais me separar dele – mas eu sei, ele e eu sabemos – que muitas coisas podem acontecer para terminar tudo. Por favor deixe-me ter isso agora. . . sem perder sua amizade."

Gina abaixou o olhar, e ela parecia um pouco envergonhada. "Harry," ela disse suavemente, "você salvou minha vida. Eu sempre vou ser sua amiga. . . e eu te amo – não importa o que aconteça." Ela levantou o olhar, seus olhos muito brilhantes, lacrimejantes. "Mas é por isso que eu me preocupo também," ela sussurrou. "Eu não gosto nem de imaginar você sofrendo."

Harry se mexeu colocando um braço ao redor dela. Ela se inclinou nele, sua cabeça contra o peito dele e uma mão vindo descansar em seu ombro. Ele colocou o queixo na cabeça dela por um momento e apertou o abraço. "Eu ficarei bem," ele disse e torceu ardentemente para que essa fosse a verdade.

Ela concordou. "Tá bom," ela disse. Ela se afastou e o olhou nos olhos. Limpando as bochechas com a parte de trás de sua mão, sorriu tortamente para Harry. "Só para você saber," ela disse com um pouco de provocação em sua voz, mas com uma seriedade implícita, "se o Malfoy sequer olhar para você de um jeito errado, todo Weasley no planeta vai cair nele e extrair uma vingança rápida e muito horrível de se descrever."

"Eu sei," Harry disse, sorrindo para ela, mas também sério. "Estou contando com isso. Agora vamos – está tarde. Eu vou te acompanhar até as escadas."

…

…

Harry entrou em seu dormitório o mais quietamente possível. As luzes estavam apagadas, o que com sorte significaria que seus amigos estavam adormecidos. Ele andou nas pontas dos dedos até sua cama, despiu-se e escorregou embaixo das cobertas, fechando as cortinas atrás de si. Deitado de costas, encarou a escuridão, pensando. Ele tinha dormido nessa cama por quase sete anos, mas hoje ela parecia estranha e errada, como se ele pertencesse a outro lugar. E ele estava sozinho, o que era estranho também. Seus braços se sentiam vazios; ele sentia falta da presença de Draco, sua voz, seu toque. Com um suspiro, ele se virou de lado, tentando encontrar um conforto que não estava ali, torcendo para que conseguisse adormecer.

"Harry?" Um sussurrou suave. Houve um pequeno farfalhar então, na escuridão, e uma cabeça apareceu entre suas cortinas fechadas. "Harry?"

"Seamus?" Harry se sentou, tentando ver claramente. "É você?"

"Sim," Seamus sussurrou, então ele estava entrando na cama de Harry, arrastando seu cobertor, para se sentar no canto da cama. "O que está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou com a voz preocupada. "Você e o Malfoy não brigaram, não é?"

"Não," Harry disse, sorrindo com a preocupação de seu amigo. "Nada do gênero."

"Ei, o que está acontecendo?" A voz veio da cama de Rony, e um segundo depois, a cabeça de Rony apareceu pelas cortinas. "Harry? Você voltou? Com quem está falando?"

"Ele está falando _comigo_, Rony," Seamus disse. "E eu estou tentando descobrir por que ele voltou."

"Ah," Rony disse, virando-se para Harry. "Posso esperar que você tenha terminado com o Malfoy?"

Harry suspirou. "Não, eu não terminei com o Draco, e nós não brigamos," ele respondeu. "Nós estamos perfeitamente bem."

Seamus estava sorrindo. "Deus, você é tão sortudo!" ele suspirou. "O Malfoy é a pessoa mais sexy da escola inteira. Ele é maravilhoso." Ele se inclinou para frente. "Como que ele é, Harry. . . sabe, na cama?"

"Ah, cala a boca, Seamus," Rony sibilou. "Poderiam achar que você gosta dele também."

"E seu eu gosto?" Seamus respondeu. "Não estou planejando criar problemas para o Harry. Eu acho que eles são ótimos juntos. Nada além do melhor para o nosso Harry. Certo, Rony?"

Rony grunhiu. "Malfoy definitivamente não se encaixa na minha definição de melhor," ele reclamou. Ele entrou pelas cortinas e, após um segundo de hesitação, entrou embaixo das cobertas com o Harry.

"Err, Rony?" Harry disse, surpreso. Seamus segurou um risinho.

"O quê?" Rony disse. "Está frio lá fora. Olha, eu acho que se você gostasse de mim, já teria feito algo há muito tempo. Além do mais, já sou de alguém."

"Ah!" Seamus roncou. "Se alguém já tomou posse de você. . ." ele deu um balanço sugestivo das sobrancelhas. ". . . então eu sou a Rainha da Inglaterra."

Rony fez uma careta. "Bem, você é_ algum_ tipo de rainha, com certeza," ele murmurou.

"Mas sou todo irlandês, amigo," Seamus respondeu com um sorriso endiabrado, "e, por favor, não se esqueça."

Rony rolou os olhos e se virou para Harry. "Então _por que_ você voltou?" ele perguntou.

"Isso," Seamus disse, "é exatamente o que eu estava tentando descobrir."

Harry sabia que não conseguiria escapar sem explicar o que tinha acontecido. "Eu fui às rondas de monitor junto com o Draco essa noite," ele disse com outro suspiro. "E quando nós fomos surpreendidos pela McGonagall no caminho de volta, ela me mandou para cá."

"A _McGonagall_ pegou vocês!" Seamus exclamou com um sussurro alto, uma mão pressionada em sua garganta dramaticamente. "Deus nos proteja!"

"Nossa, Harry," Rony disse. "Você recebeu detenção?"

"Eu não sei," Harry admitiu, infeliz. "Ela disse que decidiria na manhã. Mas tem mais." Ele passou uma mão por seu cabelo. "Ela nos viu desenhando uma figura do Filch no quadro da sala dela. Agora o Filch vai descobrir quem fez, e ele ficará furioso."

Seamus assoviou suavemente. "Que bom que não sou você, amigo," ele disse. "Bem, não agora pelo menos." Ele sorriu novamente. "Agora se estamos falando em ser todo safado com o Malfoy, aí é outra história."

"Ah! Volta para a cama, Seamus," Rony gemeu. "Por favor!"

"Eu cheguei aqui antes!" Seamus protestou.

"Rony, Seamus," Harry disse quietamente, com tensão em sua voz, uma indicação sutil de que não estava se sentindo muito paciente. Com certeza não agüentaria se outro argumento se iniciasse entre os dois. "Eu gostaria de dormir um pouco essa noite, se eu conseguir. Então, por favor, _ambos_, poderiam voltar às suas camas?"

"É claro, Harry," Seamus disse, com compreensão exagerada, mexendo as sobrancelhas novamente. "Aposto que você não dormiu muito na noite _passada_. . ." Ele pulou repentinamente para fora da cama, evitando o pé de Rony que vinha em sua direção de debaixo das cobertas, então riu. "Você está com inveja, amigo," ele sussurrou para Rony. "Agora que Harry está tendo mais ação que você." Com um boa-noite quieto, porém divertido, na direção de Harry, ele desapareceu dentro das cortinas de sua cama.

Rony não se moveu, entretanto, a não ser para inclinar sua cabeça na cabeceira e fechar os olhos. Harry esperou, e estava prestes a dizer algo quando Rony finalmente falou. "Eu estava preocupado," ele disse com a voz bem baixa. "Você estava fora desde a noite passada, antes do jantar."

Harry levantou os joelhos e inclinou os braços ali, sua cabeça baixa. "Eu estava bem," ele disse com um tom de agravamento em sua voz.

"Eu sei," Rony disse. "A Hermione me disse." Ele suspirou, sua boca virada um pouco em um relutante sorriso. "E _como_ ela me disse," ele adicionou. Harry sorriu e levantou o olhar, lembrando-se das mensagens que tinha passado à Hermione, e os olhos deles se encontraram. Houve uma longa pausa. "Olha," Rony disse. "Sinto muito por ter ficado tão chateado no outro dia. Mas é que. . . bem. . .Malfoy, sabe. É difícil de se acostumar."

"Tudo bem," Harry disse suavemente, feliz e um pouco surpreso com essa admissão de Rony. "Eu não esqueci que existem coisas com o que se preocupar, mesmo eu confiando nele."

Rony concordou, forçando-se a ficar moderadamente contente com isso. Silêncio se estendeu entre eles por um minuto ou dois, então Neville roncou, virando-se. "Então," Rony sussurrou, depois que o silêncio se restabeleceu, "você _fez_? Com ele. . . na noite passada?"

Harry gemeu em sua cabeça. "Você é pior que o Seamus," ele sussurrou em resposta.

"Não, não sou," Rony protestou com afronta visível em sua voz baixa. "Estou perguntando porque você disse que queria, não porque vou ficar excitado em ouvir a respeito."

Harry teve que rir com isso. "Foi mal," ele disse. Então ficou mais sóbrio. "Não, ainda não fizemos," ele respondeu. Ele pausou, incerto se queria entrar mais no assunto, já que ele não tinha ainda uma resposta que explicasse o comportamento confuso de Draco. "Ele. . . quer esperar." Ele adicionou finalmente.

Rony o olhou com suspeição. "Esperar? Pelo que?" Ele roncou. "E você disse que meninos eram mais dispostos do que meninas."

Harry deu de ombros. "Ele diz que é porque ele não quer me pressionar em nada tão rápido." Harry não queria verbalizar suas suspeições de haver mais motivos além dos que Draco estava expondo.

Rony pensou nisso por um momento. "Eu sei que isso não é algo que queira ouvir, Harry," ele disse, finalmente. "Mas talvez ele esteja enrolando porque não quer – "

"Eu sei que ele quer," Harry protestou. "Tanto quanto eu."

"E ele só está te enrolando com esse relacionamento – enquanto na verdade está planejando outra coisa - "

"Pára!" Harry sussurrou, irritado. "Se tem alguma coisa de que _tenho_ certeza," ele afirmou quietamente e firmemente, seus pensamentos vagando pela noite anterior, na honestidade linda e absoluta com que as emoções dos dois se uniram, "é que ele me_ ama_." Ele olhou para Rony, querendo contar ao seu amigo sobre a noite anterior, sobre a magia de união e as faíscas, sobre como ele se sentiu e soube o que Draco sentia. Mas ele não podia. Rony não sabia que ele estudava magia de cura, e era um tópico muito pessoal e, bem, . . .apenas não existiam palavras.

Com um suspiro doloroso, Rony retirou seus pés debaixo das cobertas e se sentou na ponta da cama. "Eu não tenho tanta certeza, Harry," ele disse enquanto se levantava. Ele se virou para encarar seu amigo na escuridão. "Mas não vou mais brigar com você – ou com ele – sobre esse assunto. Eu só quero que você. . . vocês. . . tenham cuidado."

Harry respirou profundamente, alívio e gratidão tomando conta de si. "Obrigado," ele disse suavemente. "Nós vamos tomar."

_Eu vou tomar,_ Harry pensou, enquanto Rony desapareceu em sua própria cama. _Deus, eu espero que Draco também tome_.

…

…

Draco deitou em sua própria cama, seus pensamentos não muito diferentes dos de Harry. Como seria possível que em apenas duas noites, ele tinha se acostumado tanto à presença de Harry em sua cama que o espaço agora era simplesmente muito grande, muito vazio, e muito frio? Ele teve um momento de fraqueza quando entrou no quarto e viu que as coisas de Harry estavam ali, um momento em que quase cedeu e levou a capa de Harry pendurada ao lado da porta para a cama com ele. Era uma coisa patética e sentimental de se fazer, e ele não permitiu – ele nunca conseguiria sobreviver os próximos dias se não agüentasse agora. Mesmo assim. . . ele se virou para o outro lado de forma a não conseguir ver a capa em questão, então se moveu novamente, seus dedos correndo pelo travesseiro que Harry tinha usado, então puxando-o contra si. Era um meio-termo, mas ele não agüentou.

Seus pensamentos voltaram aos eventos na noite anterior e o dia de hoje. O tempo deles juntos tinha passado tão rapidamente, o tempo remanescente que tinham era muito curto agora. O Baile Anual era amanhã, então o dia seguinte era o último até ter que apanhar o trem e ir para casa. E amanhã – o que McGonagall iria dizer, ou o Filch? Se ele pegasse detenção, o que Dumbledore faria? Ele desistiu da noção de sono – muitas preocupações e memórias passando por sua mente, muitas emoções conflitantes em seu coração.

Lampejos de vívida memória corriam por seus pensamentos. Primeiro, havia a pergunta surpreendente que Harry havia feito sobre o verão – uma pergunta que pegou Draco de surpresa, uma que respondeu com dificuldade sem revelar os planos de Lúcio. Felizmente, Harry estivera distraído com a ideia de Draco voltando para casa e não pressionou o assunto. A pergunta insistente de Harry sobre o motivo de Draco querer adiar o sexo até o fim do jogo de xadrez também fez Draco brigar por uma resposta. Ele não queria mentir ao Harry – e ele sabia com um sentimento afiado de arrependimento que estava quase sendo desonesto com Harry mesmo agora, ao proporcionar essas explicações parciais, mas não podia dizer a verdade. A verdade revelaria demais.

Ele escondeu o rosto no travesseiro que segurava, lembrando-se quão desesperadamente ele queria se entregar a Harry na noite passada, como ele quase cedeu, seu desejo se tornando tão esmagador que teve que pedir a Harry que o colocasse para dormir – quão difícil, mas quão necessário era não ceder a isso, não piorar as coisas. Para o bem de Harry, ele tinha que ser forte. E agora, apesar do quanto odiava estar sozinho, e apesar de sua raiva de McGonagall por ter interferido e separado os dois, ele não sabia se teria conseguido passar outra noite com Harry sem quebrar.

_Eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça._

Mas outra coisa estava acontecendo também, tinha acontecido na noite passada quando Harry fez a magia. Draco havia se sentido dentro de Harry, como se Harry fosse parte de si. E nessa tarde, quando Harry tinha acidentalmente, ou instintivamente, feito a magia sem varinha que transfigurou a bola de neve, Draco tinha sentido aquilo também. Deixou-o tonto por um momento. Isso era algo que tinha que investigar definitivamente e logo. . .

_Mas será que haverá tempo_, Draco pensou tristemente.

A beleza misteriosa das faíscas brilhantes que as mãos dos dois juntos fizeram era, em si só, suficiente para deixar Draco desesperadamente angustiado por saber com certeza que as coisas terminariam entre eles. Harry tinha dado a Draco tão mais do que jamais tinha esperado, e ao mesmo tempo, não tudo que queria. Harry tinha dito 'Eu te amo' – tinha o proporcionado isso, o desejo que mantivera em segredo por tanto tempo finalmente realizado, essa coisa única e incrível que valorizaria até o momento que tudo acabasse.

Pensando nisso, Draco sentiu a falta de Harry intensamente – a ausência dos braços que o mantiveram seguro, mesmo que tal segurança estivesse fadada a ser momentânea, o toque que trouxe tanto conforto, agora ausente, preencheram-lhe com desejo. Harry o amava – e agora que seu desejo se tornara realidade, Draco se viu com outro desejo – que Harry pudesse compreender, pudesse perdoá-lo pela coisa que tinha que fazer. Ele abraçou o travesseiro de Harry com mais força, sua respiração irregular. Mas o sono que ansiava como refúgio de seus medos lhe escapava, rasgada aos restos esfarrapados de sonolência pelos seus pensamentos inquietos ou se tornando sonhos escuros e confusos.

…

…

Draco abriu os olhos e tudo que ele viu foi verde. A princípio, ele pensou que era o verde vívido das cortinas de sua cama o rodeando, como faziam em algumas manhãs ensolaradas quando a luz da janela iluminava as cortinas verdes como vitrais, mas quando sua visão clareou, os tons de verde finalmente se focaram em folhas que arqueavam por cima de si, rodeando-o por todos os lados.

_Floresta._

E estava chovendo. Gotas mornas de água rolavam das folhas e caíam ao chão da floresta, pingando de seu cabelo e de seus ombros. Ele tentou levantar uma mão para limpar a água de sua face e viu que não conseguia se mover. Olhando para baixo, seu coração acelerado em pânico, ele viu que estava de joelhos no chão da floresta, semi-nu, despido de sua camisa, capa e varinha. Seus braços estavam esticados em um ângulo estranho aos seus lados, vinhas firmemente enroladas em suas mãos e pulsos, segurando-os onde estavam; seus pés e pernas estavam também presos com vinhas, prendendo-o ao chão, um sacrifício indefeso. Com os músculos tensos, ele puxou futilmente contra o verde vivo que o mantinha prisioneiro, mas finalmente desistiu, abaixando a cabeça, olhos fechados, respirando rápido com o esforço e com medo.

Um repentino farfalhar das folhas, um passo pelas árvores, fizeram-no segurar a respiração; ele levantou a cabeça, gotas d'água correndo por seu rosto como lágrimas. Um unicórnio branco passou pela cortina de verde para ficar na frente de Draco. Seu pêlo branco caía como uma manta ondulada.

"Ajude-me," Draco sussurrou, sua garganta seca e dolorida. Ele lambou os lábios e a chuva tinha um gosto amargo de sal. O unicórnio abaixou a cabeça com as palavras, olhando nos olhos cinza e cheios de chuva de Draco. Draco viu que os olhos do unicórnio eram verdes, e que o olhar esmeralda líquido o apanhou, segurou-o com tanta firmeza quanto a floresta.

Dando um passo à frente, o unicórnio abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez, a ponta afiada de seu longo chifre de marfim pausando a meros centímetros do coração de Draco.

_Por que você deveria viver?_

As palavras foram ditas suavemente em sua mente, mas pareciam reverberar pela floresta, ressonando por volta e por dentro de Draco. As gotas de chuva ficaram frias, como se a floresta ecoasse com um sussurrado. . . _por quê_?

Draco lutou novamente contra as vinhas que seguravam seus braços, medo fechando sua garganta até não conseguir falar.

O unicórnio empurrou sua cabeça para frente e seu chifre perfurou o peito de Draco. _Pense o porquê_!

Draco arqueou suas costas em agonia. A dor era um fogo gélido, queimando de frio. Lágrimas corriam por sua face.

_Por que você deveria viver?_

"Eu não sei," ele raspou em desespero, enquanto o eco da floresta sussurrava. . ._ viva!_

Ele lutou, frenético em escapar. Por um momento, os lençóis da cama estavam enrolados firmemente em sua volta, prendendo-o, então ele se sentou na cama, suor frio correndo por sua pele, sua respiração saindo em arfadas chorosas. Ele puxou os joelhos ao seu peito, colocando um braço ao redor deles e a cabeça para baixo, permanecendo imóvel por um longo momento.

…

…

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione emprestou a Harry uma de suas mochilas extras quando ficou sabendo que ele deixou a dele no quarto de Draco. Ela também o deu uma escova de dente. "Meus pais me mandam novas escovas o tempo todo," ela disse, rolando os olhos. "Dentistas recomendam que você substitua sua escova de dente a cada três meses," ela citou de cor. "Mas meus pais parecem não se lembrar que eu posso usar uma versão do feitiço _Reparo_ para tornar a minha velha nova, então. . ." ela suspirou, "tenho várias de sobra."

E Seamus ficou feliz em emprestar um pente. "Não posso deixar o Malfoy te ver com o cabelo todo desarrumado de dormir," ele riu. "Ah, espera – ele já viu!" Harry bateu na nuca dele e aceitou o pente com gratidão.

Durante o café da manhã, Harry passou o olhar pelas longas mesas, tentando ver Draco claramente, desejando que Draco olhasse para ele. A não ser que estivesse enganado, Draco não estava comendo muito e parecia pálido e cansado e irritado, como se não tivesse dormido. Harry sentiu outra pontada de arrependimento por ter insistido em ir com Draco na sua ronda de monitor, um ato impulsivo que resultou nos dois passando a noite separados. Se ele tivesse estado com Draco na noite passada –

Repentinamente, Filch estourou pelas portas do Salão Principal. Cabeças pelo salão se levantaram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ah, Deus! Harry tinha se esquecido do desenho que tinham feito no quadro da sala de McGonagall! O rosto de Filch estava roxo de raiva, seus olhos saltando, enquanto marchava até o fim do salão, murmurando ameaças. Ele foi até a Mesa Principal, direto ao Dumbledore. Harry olhou para Draco, seu coração na garganta. Se possível, Draco parecia ainda mais pálido, e estava observando o progresso de Filch pelo cômodo com uma expressão de pavor. Harry queria afundar no chão. McGonagall tinha visto eles, e se Draco tivesse problemas com Dumbledore por causa disso, seria tudo culpa de Harry.

Quando Filch alcançou a mesa, Harry pôde ouvir sua voz furiosa aumentando em volume. Palavras como "vergonhoso" e "vil" e "castigo" passaram por seus ouvidos, e ele olhou para Draco no outro lado do salão, sentindo-se nauseado. Draco parecia positivamente doente e estava analisando Filch como um observaria a lâmina de uma guilhotina descendo em seu pescoço. Então a professora McGonagall, que estava sentada ao lado do diretor, falou. Harry percebeu que ela estava falando com a voz baixa e severa, e apesar de se concentrar em ouvir as palavras, não conseguiu.

"Não parece bom, não é?" Rony sussurrou à sua esquerda.

"Não," Harry disse, preparando-se para o inevitável. Draco também, ele viu, tinha parado de observar a mesa e estava encarando seu prato desoladamente. Harry queria desesperadamente ir sentar com ele.

Nesse instante, Filch rosnou altamente e se virou na direção contrária da mesa. Ele pausou por um momento para lançar um olhar azedo ao salão cheio de estudantes antes de voltar de onde tinha vindo. Harry viu Dumbledore e McGonagall conversando quietamente, e então percebeu que suas expressões não pareciam certas. McGonagall parecia perplexa, e Dumbledore. . . ele estava. . . sorrindo?

Harry observou-os, mas ainda não conseguia ouvir nada que lhe desse uma dica do que estava acontecendo. Então Dumbledore se levantou e saiu, e após um momento ou dois, a professora McGonagall se levantou também. Ela olhou diretamente para Harry e sinalizou para que ele a acompanhasse. Harry trocou um olhar rápido e desolado com Rony, e então foi encontrá-la.

…

…

Minerva McGonagall estava prestes a conversar com o diretor, tendo decidido que ela deveria deixar que ele terminasse seu chá antes de revelar os eventos escandalosos que havia presenciado na noite anterior, quando Argo Filch entrou no Salão Principal. O guarda grisalho pisoteou até a mesa dos funcionários, murmurando para si mesmo, seus olhos saltando em fúria.

"Um ultraje, é o que é!" Ele sibilou, papadas tremendo, mal conseguindo manter sua voz irada baixa o suficiente para que os estudantes atrás dele não conseguissem escutar. "Tem um desenho de mim e da Srta. Norris. . ." ele rosnou, apontando um dedo para a professora McGonagall, ". . . No quadro-negro da sala de aula _dela_. É um absurdo!" A face dele já estava quase roxa.

McGonagall repentinamente percebeu que ela tinha estado tão completamente chocada ao ver como Potter e Malfoy estavam se comportando um com o outro que mal prestou atenção ao que desenharam na lousa. Ela refez seus passos, tentando se recordar, e então teve que manter a cara séria quando lembrou brevemente de um coração e uma ridícula face de gato.

"Calma, calma, Argo," Dumbledore estava dizendo. "Certamente ninguém viu ainda." Seu bigode tremeu um pouco. "Você_ já_ apagou, não é?"

"É _claro_ que eu apaguei," Filch sibilou.

"Pronto," Dumbledore disse, calmamente. "Veja, nenhum mal foi feito."

"Essa não é a questão!" Filch argumentou. "Eles são um bando vil e metido – todos eles! Nos _meus_ tempos, eu poderia ensiná-los uma lição. Dar uma punição apropriada." Ele se inclinou em cima da mesa, um canto de sua boca levantada em um rosnado, exibindo seus dentes nojentos. "Eu ainda tenho aquelas correntes no meu escritório. . ."

McGonagall limpou a garganta. "Eu acho que devo interromper agora," ela disse. "Eu peguei os meninos que fizeram isso na noite passada."

Filch virou para ela e sorriu maldosamente. "Quem foi, então?"

"Você ficará feliz em saber que os culpados. . ." Ela pausou e olhou pelo Salão Principal, vendo que Potter e Malfoy estavam ambos observando, suas faces preocupadas e miseráveis. Ela se recordou do olhar arrasado que eles tinham trocado quando ela fez com que se separassem. ". . . já foram castigados," ela terminou.

Filch fez uma careta e começou a protestar, mas Dumbledore levantou uma mão, sua voz ficando mais firme. "Nós vamos deixar o assunto para lá, Argo. Foi na sala da professora McGonagall e ela já lidou com o problema."

Com um rosnado e um lábio contorcido em deferência rancorosa, Filch concordou com o diretor, murmurou algo mais sobre os antigos castigos e marchou para fora do Salão Principal.

Dumbledore se virou para McGonagall. "E quem foram esses artistas noturnos, Minerva?" ele disse, mantendo a voz baixa.

"Foram Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. . . _juntos_," ela disse, sua surpresa com esse fato surpreendente clara, apesar de seu tom de voz baixo. "Mas Alvo," ela continuou, "eu não sei se já fiquei mais chocada. Eles não só estavam juntos, quando eu os apanhei na minha sala na noite passada, mas ocorreram beijos!"

"Beijos," Dumbledore repetiu, olhando por cima de seus óculos com diversão brilhando em seus olhos. "Eu assumo que pelo seu tom surpreso, você quer dizer. . . beijando um ao outro?"

"Sim!" McGonagall sussurrou alto. "E o Potter disse que você provavelmente sabia a respeito." Ela o lançou um olhar de censura.

"Beijando. Ah, minhas estrelas. Agora, isso é _muito_ surpreendente," ele disse, ao mesmo tempo conseguindo não parecer nem um pouco surpreso. "Eu não fazia a mínima ideia." Então suas sobrancelhas se elevaram e ele levantou um dedo no ar, hesitando por um segundo antes de falar. "Apesar de que. . . talvez Severo tenha mencionado algo do gênero alguns dias atrás – eu tinha esquecido. Mas por outro lado, Fawkes sempre suspeitou de algo. . . aves incríveis, as fênix." Ele parou em contemplação, massageando a barba.

"Eu não entendo," McGonagall persistiu. "Eles estavam brigando no corredor ainda semana passada. E agora. . . está me dizendo que o Severo pegou eles se beijando dias atrás. . . e Fawkes sabia?"

"Brigando? Ah, quer dizer o jogo que parecia uma briga," Dumbledore disse, pegando sua xícara e infelizmente a encontrando vazia, colocando-a na mesa novamente. "Não me recordo dos detalhes, mas lembro que foi incrivelmente engraçado na época." Ele empurrou a cadeira e se levantou, pronto para ir embora. Mas então ele sorriu para McGonagall, diversão nadando em seus olhos. "Fawkes suspeita de muito mais do que beijos, Minerva," ele disse enquanto se afastava da mesa. "Mas veremos. . ."

"O quê?" a Professora McGonagall arfou após um momento de choque mudo, mas já era tarde demais. Dumbledore já estava longe demais para ouvir. Ela observou o diretor caminhar para fora do Salão Principal, então se virou para analisar a mesa da Grifinória. Potter, ela viu, estava observando-a atentamente, um olhar de apreensão em seus olhos. Ela suspirou e se levantou da mesa. Ela arrumou seu chapéu pontudo e arrumou sua postura em uma mais digna da que sentia, então mencionou para que ele viesse falar com ela.

Ela se afastou das outras mesas para que ninguém conseguisse ouvir a conversa e esperou que Potter chegasse. O rosto preocupado dele fazia com que se lembrasse da conversa que tiveram na noite anterior, e em razão disso, ela soube que ele não estava preocupado pelo próprio bem. Na verdade, ela ficou relutantemente impressionada com a oferta de Potter em aceitar toda a culpa e absolver Malfoy de qualquer punição. Ela também se viu inexplicavelmente tocada pela despedida deles, mesmo sabendo que não deveria assistir. Essas coisas tinham amaciado sua desaprovação, e apesar de os garotos terem sido desrespeitosos, Alvo tinha razão. Nenhum dano real tinha sido feito, e ela decidiu ser leniente.

"Sr. Potter," ela disse com a voz baixa e firme quando ele chegou. "Eu decidi em não dar a você e ao Sr. Malfoy detenção – dessa vez." A expressão ansiosa de Harry virou um sorriso de alívio e ela o viu olhar para o outro lado do salão na direção da mesa da Sonserina. "Entretanto," ela avisou seriamente, "eu quero uma promessa solene de você que não haverá uma repetição dos acontecimentos, ou terei que reconsiderar."

"Não acontecerá novamente," Harry disse. "Eu prometo. Obrigado, professora."

McGonagall analisou a face jovem e séria e não conseguiu deixar de vocalizar suas preocupações. "Potter," ela disse, seu tom mais suave, porém ainda agitado. "Você deve saber que eu não aprovo desse. . . relacionamento que você formou com Draco Malfoy. Você está se colocando em uma situação que pode se tornar muito perigosa. Eu aconselho que prossiga com muita precaução."

"Sim senhora," Harry disse seriamente. "Mas eu estou bem mais preocupado com o Draco. Eu não acho que vocês devem deixá-lo ir para casa no Natal."

"Mesmo concordando com você, nós não podemos manter estudantes aqui durante os feriados contra suas vontades. Você terá que convencê-lo a ficar voluntariamente."

"Estou tentando," Harry disse com um suspiro. "Ele insiste que tem que ir."

McGonagall colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry. "Considerando as presentes circunstâncias, isso pode realmente ser uma atitude tola." Ela pausou. "Mas vamos torcer pelo melhor," ela disse. "E não vá _você_ fazer alguma tolice, também," ela adicionou com um olhar sério, porém afetuoso, antes de ir a caminho das portas do Salão Principal.

…

…

Voltando ao seu lugar vagarosamente, Harry avistou o olhar questionador e intenso de Draco e o lançou um pequeno sorriso, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente para dizer que eles não tinham recebido detenção. As sobrancelhas de Draco se levantaram, mas sua expressão apertada e ansiosa relaxou, e um pouco de cor voltou à sua face. Harry teve tempo suficiente para sentar no banco e sussurrar ao Rony que não estava encrencado, quando uma grande coruja desceu vôo e soltou um pequeno pacote em seu colo. Virando-o em suas mãos, Harry encontrou as palavras – A Pedra Reluzente, Hogsmeade – carimbadas no topo. Ele olhou para Draco, segurou o pacote para que o outro conseguisse ver, e sorriu. E pela primeira vez naquela manhã, Draco sorriu em resposta.

…

…

Harry correu até seu dormitório depois do café da manhã para guardar o presente de Draco com segurança em seu quarto antes das aulas começarem. Quando chegou às masmorras para a aula de Poções, estava quase atrasado, mas Draco estava esperando por ele no corredor, encostado na parede. De perto, apesar de perceber que Draco estava com a aparência melhor do que de manhã, Harry ainda achava que ele parecia cansado. Sofreu outra pontada de arrependimento por não ter passado a noite passada com ele. "Está ok?" ele perguntou quietamente. "Como foi sua noite?"

"Não dormi," Draco disse, mas afastou a preocupação de Harry com um gesto da mão, deixando-a cair no braço de Harry. "O que a McGonagall disse?" ele perguntou suavemente, com urgência. "Nós realmente não recebemos detenção?"

"Não," Harry disse. "Ela não disse muito, mas nós não recebemos detenção, e tenho quase certeza que ela não contou ao Filch que fomos nós que desenhamos no quadro."

Draco suspirou em alívio. Inclinou-se na parede e então jogou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, observando Harry cuidadosamente. "Talvez você _pudesse_ ser um bom sonserino," ele disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu não conheço mais ninguém que conseguiria se meter em mais encrenca e sair delas melhor do que você."

Harry soltou um sorriso endiabrado, então virou a cabeça em tempo de ver o professor Snape caminhando pelo corredor. "Falando em encrenca," ele disse.

Beijos estavam fora de questão, mas Draco apertou o braço de Harry. "A sua Firebolt ainda está no meu quarto, mas eu trouxe suas outras coisas comigo," ele disse enquanto eles se apressavam para dentro da sala. Dessa vez Snape não estava tão perto deles, e Harry teve tempo suficiente de chegar ao seu assento. Havia um ar de excitação nas conversas que escutou enquanto passava pela sala. Todo mundo estava falando sobre o Baile Anual, e ele se viu repentinamente excitado também. Ele e Draco iriam fazer uma comoção essa noite.

Quando se sentou, encontrou sua mochila ali, a ponta de um bilhete aparecendo no bolso lateral.

_Venha cedo hoje à noite_, estava escrito na caligrafia elegante e corrida de Draco. _Eu quero te entregar seu presente de Natal antes de irmos ao Baile Anual._

O coração de Harry se acelerou. _O anel!_ ele pensou, imaginando se seria isso mesmo que receberia, imaginando que sim, e imaginando também como seria usá-lo, o que significaria. Ele se sentou rapidamente, escondendo um sorriso que não conseguiu conter ao retirar os ingredientes de Poções da mochila da Hermione. Isso também o impediu de ver quando Snape entrou na sala, apesar de o repentino silêncio anunciar a chegada do professor tão certamente quanto o trovão antes de uma tempestade.

Ele levantou o olhar e, ao ver Snape fazendo uma cara azeda para ele, seu sorriso desapareceu em um instante.

"Foi decidido," Snape disse com seu tom quieto e ácido, "que todas as suas aulas da tarde serão encurtadas para que possam se arrumar para o Baile Anual." Ele olhou feio para todos no cômodo, seus olhos negros brilhando com desaprovação. "Para compensar essa tolice," ele disse com uma careta, "haverá um exame prático essa manhã." Gemidos baixos preencheram a sala. "Retirem seus livros e abram na página duzentos e cinqüenta e seis."

Harry gemeu junto com todo mundo, apesar de estar internamente entretido – Draco estivera certo a respeito do teste. Ele abriu seu livro, torcendo para que Draco também estivesse certo sobre qual poção teriam que fazer. Quando encontrou a página 256, ele respirou em alívio. Era, realmente, a Poção de Refletir Maldições, uma poção difícil de se fazer, mas pelo menos ele tinha praticado. Draco o lançou um olhar, uma sobrancelha levantada como se dizendo "Eu falei."

Harry foi juntado com o Dean, que sentava atrás de Neville, então Harry se moveu uma fileira para frente e, portanto, estava apenas a uma carteira de distância de Draco. Draco parecia irritado e enojado, tendo sido juntado com a Pansy. Hermione foi juntada com a Parvati, porque Snape, acreditando que ela iria querer ser juntada com Rony, fez questão de separá-los. Entretanto, Hermione há muito tempo tinha declarado que nunca trabalharia com o Rony em poções, inobstante de quanto o amava, e tais arranjos caíam perfeitamente com ela. Com isso, Rony sobrava para ser juntado com Seamus, e Neville com a Lilá.

Dean era um bom parceiro, e ele e Harry, junto com todo o resto, começaram a trabalhar em cortar todos os ingredientes, já que todos tinham que estar prontos antes de iniciarem. Draco, Harry viu, estava irritadamente cortando as flores, da mesma forma como Harry tinha cortado quando eles treinaram a poção juntos no quarto do sonserino. Dean trabalhava cuidadosamente, sem conversar muito, então Harry conseguiu ouvir claramente o sussurro furioso de Pansy alguns minutos depois.

"Quem é ela, Draco?"

Harry pausou, chocado por um segundo, sua faca pairando sobre o ingrediente, mas teve que engolir uma risada quando viu a sobrancelha de Draco se levantar como se perguntando se Pansy seria uma paciente fugitiva de um hospício.

"_Não _me olha desse jeito," ela sibilou. "Eu sei que você teve uma garota no seu quarto na noite retrasada. Eu vi a Granger descendo as escadas e ela me contou que você não iria querer ser perturbado – que você tinha companhia. E que vocês _não_ estavam estudando."

"E daí?" Draco respondeu com um ar de desinteresse que Harry percebeu estar servindo como um fino véu sobre sua crescente irritação.

"_Daí_," Pansy disse, como se jogando uma carta vencedora em Snap Explosivo, "depois que ela foi embora, eu coloquei um alarme nas escadas fora do seu quarto, e ninguém saiu de lá a noite_ inteira_, ou sequer _o dia_ inteiro, só no fim da tarde. E então tinham dois de vocês, e só você voltou! _Então_ eu quero _saber_," a voz dela apesar de um sussurro estava estridente, "quem é ela?"

Harry arriscou um olhar para Draco e o viu lançar um olhar negro e insultado à Pansy. O véu estava definitivamente escorregando.

"Isso é tão típico de você," Draco sussurrou em resposta, "fazer algo tão baixo e subserviente." Então ele soltou um ronco e deu de ombros como se não ligasse. "Quem eu recebo no meu quarto, ou por quanto tempo, não é da sua conta," ele disse friamente, voltando sua atenção aos ingredientes.

"E você me disse que não iria ao Baile Anual." A voz de Pansy tremeu ligeiramente no fim de sua sentença, como se estivesse tentando não soar acusadora. "Você _vai_?"

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu nunca disse que não iria," ela declarou com um tom baixo e certo. "Eu disse que não iria com _você._"

"Bem," ela disse com afronta, mas Harry ainda ouviu o tremor na voz dela, "que bom que você não achou que ia comigo. _Eu_ vou com o Blaise."

Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior para não sorrir, apesar de sentir pena de Pansy. Mas a expressão de Draco, uma combinação de alívio, exasperação, e um rolar de olhos que gritava 'ah-deus-por-favor-me-poupe', tinha sido inestimável.

"Estou feliz por você, Pansy," Draco disse, seu tom recheado de sarcasmo. "Agora, se você não se importa, está cortando tudo errado."

Pansy apunhalou a mesa de madeira com força, fazendo com que a faca ficasse de pé ali. "Faça você, então," ela respondeu, cruzando os braços.

Snape, que estava caminhando pelas fileiras de estudantes, chegou ao lado de Pansy e Draco bem nesse instante. "Srta. Parkinson," ele falou desdenhosamente, "deixe-me lembrá-la que eu sei muito bem que o Sr. Malfoy consegue fazer essa poção sem a sua ajuda. Você, no entanto, precisa de toda ajuda que conseguir. Eu sugiro que você volte ao trabalho antes que se encontre esfregando caldeirões sujos ao invés de ir ao Baile Anual."

Olhos arregalados em horror com o prospecto, Pansy arrancou a faca da mesa e, sem mais uma palavra, continuou cortando, sua frustração aparente nos olhares chateados que Draco estava ignorando.

Harry, por meio segundo, ficou surpreso por Snape ter sido tão rígido com um sonserino, mas então Snape estava bem atrás dele inspecionando as pilhas cuidadosas de ingredientes que ele e Dean colocaram na mesa, e teve mais com que se preocupar. "Esses cogumelos estão muito finos, Potter," Snape criticou, desdenhosamente cutucando-os com a ponta de sua varinha. "Refaça-os." Não haveria misericórdia, Harry percebeu, para nenhum deles hoje. E ele não ouviu outro piu, a não ser os comentários necessários à poção, vindo de Draco e Pansy.

A classe continuou trabalhando, os comentários ácidos de Snape penetrando as conversas silenciosas com críticas e sutis ameaças. No fundo da sala, entretanto, outra conversa estava começando – uma que traria resultados desastrosos.

Rony e Seamus não tinham conversado muito – Rony estava um pouco irritado porque Seamus parecia mais interessado em observar Harry e Draco do que em trabalhar na poção, apesar de ele estar fazendo um trabalho passável, seus cortes tão bons quanto os de Rony. Era o sorriso que estava testando a paciência de Rony. Sentados como estavam, conseguindo ouvir várias garotas, as conversas pareciam centradas no Baile Anual – cores de vestidos, feitiços para arrumar o cabelo, e risinhos em relação aos pares.

"Você vai?" Rony finalmente perguntou Seamus. Eles tinham quase chegado ao estágio da poção em que os três ingredientes líquidos tinham que ser adicionados ao mesmo tempo.

"É claro," Seamus respondeu com outro sorriso irritante. "Você não sabia? A Gina me convidou semana passada quando estávamos estudando Herbologia juntos."

"Ela o quê?" Rony engasgou. "Minha irmã? Ela vai com você?" Ele encarou Seamus. "Mas você é. . . eu achei que . . ."

"Que por eu ter uma queda pelo Malfoy, eu não gosto de garotas?" Seamus ajudou , levantando a sobrancelha. "E por que eu limitaria minhas opções desse jeito, amigo?"

Rony sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. "Minha irmã não é uma. . . uma. . . maldita opção!"

Seamus deu de ombros. "Não torça sua calcinha, Ronizinho." Ele sorriu novamente. "A Gina te chama assim, sabia?"

"Eu sei!" Rony desistiu de fingir estar se concentrando na poção. "Eu nunca disse que_ você_ podia me chamar assim!"

"Sr. Weasley!" A voz repentina e cortante de Snape penetrou a raiva de Rony como uma faca por manteiga. "Algum problema? Sr. Finnigan?"

"Não senhor," ambos o asseguraram, e rapidamente voltaram a cortar os últimos ingredientes em que estavam trabalhando. Eles ficaram em relativo silêncio por um momento, Seamus sorrindo e Rony de mau humor.

"Será que o Harry realmente vai ao Baile Anual com aquela menina sonserina," Seamus disse distraidamente, "ou será que é tudo mentira?"

Rony se virou na direção de Seamus, por um momento esquecendo completamente a situação com a Gina. "Ele disse que _ela_ convidou ele. Nós os vimos conversando. Eu não acho que Harry inventou aquilo."

"Hmm," Seamus murmurou, evidentemente não convencido. Eles apanharam os três ingredientes que tinham medido. Seamus segurou dois, e Rony o terceiro e a colher, suas mãos pairando sobre o caldeirão. "Ele disse durante o jantar, no entanto, que ele planejava levar os dois – a menina sonserina e a pessoa que achávamos ser a menina que ele estava vendo. Mas a pessoa que ele estava vendo acabou sendo o Malfoy." Seamus levantou o olhar repentinamente, um sorriso gigante e inspirado em seu rosto. "Ah! Aposto que ele vai aparecer hoje à noite com o Malfoy _e_ a garota!"

"Ele não iria!" Rony protestou, chocado.

"Aposto que irá!" Seamus riu. "Vira." Seamus virou os dois vidros que segurava, derrubando dois dos ingredientes no caldeirão. "Rony! Vira!" Seamus repetiu urgentemente.

"Ele não pode!" Rony ainda estava segurando o último ingrediente, chocado. Um segundo depois ele percebeu o que Seamus disse e entrou em pânico, jogando o ingrediente no caldeirão, mas esquecendo de mexer.

Seamus deu uma olhada na poção e se virou para Rony, horrorizado. "Mãe de Deus, Rony! Abaixe-se!" Ele empurrou Rony, jogando-se ao chão para se esconder embaixo da mesa. Mas Rony foi muito devagar. Com um som nojento, a poção explodiu, jogando pedaços de muco verde por cima do ruivo.

"Arrgh!" Rony gritou, pulando de pé.

Snape estava lá quase imediatamente, apesar de não ter se preocupado em correr. Com um gesto de sua varinha ele limpou a bagunça que estava soltando fumaça, fixando Rony com um olhar gélido e de completo menosprezo. "Cinco pontos da Grifinória, Sr. Weasley. . . por ser burro demais para esquivar." Ele observou a poção com desgosto. "E zero nessa prova," ele adicionou amargamente.

Risadas quebraram do lado sonserino da sala, mas antes que Rony pudesse sequer abaixar a cabeça em vergonha, houve outra explosão. Snape, soltando um suspiro sofrido de quem é obrigado a suportar uma aflição amarga e injusta, lançou o feitiço para limpar Crabbe e Goyle.

O resto da classe conseguiu completar a poção com variados níveis de sucesso. Pelo menos nenhuma outra explodiu. Assim que a classe foi dispensada, Harry e Hermione correram para ver Rony, que insistia estar bem, apesar de sofrer algumas marcas de queimadura em seu rosto e mãos, e ele estava olhando feio para Seamus. Harry foi até sua própria cadeira para apanhar suas coisas – ele tinha agora duas mochilas para carregar – e se virou, procurando Draco.

O sonserino estava parado ao lado da porta, esperando. Quando viu Harry, ele levantou uma sobrancelha em inquirição. Harry levantou o bilhete e acenou com a cabeça. Draco repetiu o gesto e saiu da sala.

O resto do dia passou como um borrão. As aulas de tarde, como Snape disse, haviam sido encurtadas para que todos se arrumassem para o Baile Anual. Hermione insistiu que Rony fosse se tratar das queimaduras, e apesar de ele protestar, ela ganhou o argumento finalmente e os dois saíram na direção da ala hospitalar. Uma festa de fim de ano estava acontecendo no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, mas Harry apenas ficou alguns minutos, então subiu as escadas para ter alguns momentos sozinho antes que seus colegas invadissem o quarto. Ele queria tomar uma ducha e arrumar suas coisas, querendo poder passar a noite com Draco novamente, mas sem querer ficar na posição desconfortável de ontem ao tomar banho no banheiro de Draco. E, mais importante ainda, ele queria embrulhar o presente que lhe daria nessa noite.

Ele não teve tempo naquela manhã para retirar o presente da sacola, mas ele o fez agora, sentando no canto de sua cama, arrancando o papel de embrulho bege e abrindo a caixa dentro. Dentro da caixa, descansando entre papéis picados, estava uma pequena caixa de veludo azul-marinho, que Harry pegou cuidadosamente e abriu. O pingente descansava em cetim branco, e Harry apenas o encarou por alguns momentos, surpreso pela beleza da prata curvada que segurava as pedras azuis acinzentadas e o pequeno raio de cristal idêntico à sua cicatriz. Era simplesmente elegante, um trabalho de excelente perícia. Harry ficou muito satisfeito e excitado, antecipação crescendo em seu peito enquanto imaginava Draco vendo a jóia pela primeira vez. Ele fechou a caixa e, acariciando o veludo suave, decidiu não embrulhá-la. Era linda do jeito como estava.

Neville e Dean subiram as escadas. Seamus seguindo logo após. Mas Harry estava quase pronto a esse ponto. Seamus não provocou Harry – o que Harry mais queria evitar – mas ao invés disso apenas sorriu, piscando, e disse. "Vejo você depois, Harry! Você e as _garotas_." Mas havia um olhar conhecedor em seus olhos que fizeram Harry suspeitar que o outro garoto já sabia exatamente quem Harry levaria ao baile essa noite. Ele não viu o Rony antes de sair, decidindo partir quando os últimos festeiros subiram as escadas.

Saindo pelo retrato, ele se viu sozinho no corredor e por um momento ficou parado, sentindo-se na beira de algo que não conseguia definir. Havia tantas possibilidades emocionantes nessa noite – que Draco pudesse lhe dar um anel, que eles pudessem terminar o jogo de xadrez e, portanto, terminar a espera e finalmente fazer amor. No mínimo iriam ao baile juntos, mesmo parecendo que eles tinham encontros com as meninas, iriam anunciar à escola inteira que a inimizade e rivalidade havia acabado entre eles. Era uma noite de mudanças importantes. Harry colocou a Capa da Invisibilidade e foi a caminho da torre da Sonserina e ao Draco com um sorriso, cheio de antecipação, pronto e excitado para encarar tudo.

Fim do Capítulo 12


	13. Capítulo 13

**A/N: Fériiiasss! Finalmente! =D E um capítulo novo para comemorar! Espero que todos gostem, mas com certeza muitos vão ficar roendo as unhas com o final do capítulo :D Muito obrigada por todas as reviews que estão sendo enviadas, e pelos elogios e incentivos que as acompanham! Até a próxima! =****

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE II – O JOGO**

**Capítulo 13**

_Don't you know that time is not my friend  
I'll fight it to the end  
Hoping to keep that best of moments  
When the passions start_

_Heaven help my heart_

Não sabe você que o tempo não é meu amigo

Eu irei lutá-lo até o fim

Com a esperança de manter aquela melhor parte dos momentos

Quando as paixões começam

Que o céu ajude o meu coração

Letras de "Heaven Help My Heart" de _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus

…

…

Uma onda de pensamentos e emoções rodopiou pela mente de Harry enquanto ele se apressava quietamente pelas miríades escadarias deslocáveis que levavam da Torre da Grifinória até o Hall de entrada. Na noite anterior, depois que Rony e Seamus finalmente o deixaram em paz, os mesmos pensamentos o impediram de adormecer. Para começar, ele tinha pensado seriamente na pergunta de Draco – aquela a qual não tinha realmente respondido – aquela envolvendo casamento e crianças.

Com a guerra, e a ameaça pessoal de derrotar Voldemort pairando sobre a sua cabeça, pensar em tais coisas poderiam parecer inúteis e indulgentes, mas Harry ainda tinha esperanças para o futuro. Se fosse possível haver um futuro para ele, se ele sobrevivesse, esse futuro imaginado incluía uma família. Seu parceiro imaginado costumava conter a face de Cho; as crianças pelas quais esperava haviam sido dela. Mas esse futuro tinha sido repentinamente extinto no começo do verão passado, como uma vela abruptamente derrubada e submergida em um poço de água escura, e Harry tinha sido deixado com nada, sem qualquer esperança. Até agora.

Aquele futuro desolador, vazio e solitário que sobreveio com a partida de Cho estava sendo novamente preenchido com a possibilidade de amor e parceria, e apesar de Harry estar bem mais cauteloso agora, sabendo quão incerta era a possibilidade de esse novo futuro vir a se tornar realidade, ele encontrou um ponto de partida, mais uma vez, para a esperança. Esperança, agora, que havia sido descoberta de forma inesperada, encarando-o através de olhos cinza-prateados. Era essa nova esperança que havia dado asas à sua imaginação na noite passada e havia inspirado planos – talvez até mesmo para a formação de uma família – sobre os quais ansiava a discutir com Draco nesta noite.

Havia outras coisas importantes sobre as quais queria conversar com o Draco, mas como não pôde passar a noite passada com o outro garoto, não teve a chance. Na verdade, Draco era o único com quem ele _podia_ conversar sobre quase tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Eles precisavam descobrir o que estava acontecendo com as auras mágicas deles; particularmente, Harry queria saber como ele conseguiu transfigurar aquela bola-de-neve sem lançar qualquer feitiço. Ele também queria convencer Draco a não ir embora.

E _ainda_ havia um jogo de xadrez a ser terminado.

O jogo de xadrez estava começando a se tornar uma coisa relativamente irritante para Harry. No início, o jogo tinha sido uma necessária catapulta para o relacionamento que estavam construindo, e Harry reconhecia com orgulho quão esperto Draco teve que ser para elaborá-lo. Ele fez com que eles conversassem, fez com que eles se abrissem um para o outro, revezando a posição de vulnerabilidade, trocando a oportunidade de elaborar perguntas ou revelar as coisas que mais queriam saber. Considerando o histórico deles, tal jogo poderia ter se tornado desagradável muito rapidamente, talvez até mesmo violento, mas Draco tinha assumido um risco, e Harry não podia deixar de admirá-lo por isso. Mesmo assim, o jogo parecia desnecessário agora, um quadro que tinham ultrapassado, especialmente depois que Draco passou a utilizá-lo como forma de adiar um relacionamento físico entre eles. Harry já estava cansado. Queria que terminasse agora.

Por outro lado, ele também não iria pressionar Draco a dormir com ele. Isso era algo que tinha decidido na noite passada – mesmo que não compreendesse toda a situação inteiramente. Se Draco precisava de mais tempo, então Harry tinha certeza que ele tinha seus motivos, e estava determinado a respeitar isso. Ele já tinha dito várias vezes que estava disposto a esperar – o relacionamento era muito mais importante para ele do que o sexo, e nessa noite ele iria se esforçar para manter sua palavra. Sorriu um pouco para si mesmo. A maneira como se sentia ao redor de Draco não iria facilitar em nada a sua decisão.

Durante todo o dia de hoje, ele teve momentos em que sentiu uma saudade intensa de Draco, uma quase-dor abrupta que apertava seu coração e ameaçava deixar um sofrimento vazio e ansioso para trás. Mesmo assim, todas as vezes que seus pensamentos se fixavam em Draco, aquele sentimento se transformava em algo muito diferente, algo que falava com ele com as palavras da voz baixa e suave de Draco na beirada de uma janela em uma noite escura, algo como tinha se sentido quando tinham voado juntos e seu coração havia se enchido de luz solar e vento gelado e pronto para estourar de tanta alegria, algo que preenchia aquela ânsia vazia até o topo e o fazia sorrir. Naqueles momentos, ele sentia como se Draco estivesse bem ali com ele, tão perto, tão conectado, que podia imaginar sentir o eco de um segundo coração pulsando ao lado do seu.

Então havia outros momentos. Momentos em que suas perguntas tomavam posse, quando suas dúvidas e medos e inseguranças traziam outra realidade em foco. Draco ainda estava determinado a ir para casa, e Harry não conseguia se livrar da impressão de que Draco não estava lhe contando algo. O futuro obviamente não seria tão simples quanto aquele sussurrado _eu te amo_.

Os corredores e as escadas estavam praticamente desertos enquanto Harry, perdido em pensamentos, apressava-se por eles. Todos estavam se aprontando para o Baile Anual, e apesar de ele sentir grande animação pela noite à frente, quando chegou ao Hall de entrada, parte de sua antecipação havia se transformado em nervosismo. Ele teve que esperar por alguns momentos no início das escadas principais enquanto Hagrid e o professor Flitwick arrastavam uma gigantesca árvore de natal para dentro do Salão Principal, uma das várias que iriam decorar o salão nessa noite. Harry, momentaneamente distraído de suas ideias, sorriu enquanto o pequenino professor, com os braços levantados e sua varinha balançando acima de sua cabeça, levitava a enorme árvore. Hagrid, segurando o fim do tronco, direcionava a árvore flutuante pelas portas do castelo.

Mas ao subir as escadas espirais na torre Sonserina, as perguntas nervosas de Harry voltaram. E se Draco não lhe desse um anel ao final das contas. . . e se o pendente fosse um exagero, muito pessoal? E se Draco não gostasse? _Deus_, ele pensou, _tem minha cicatriz nele_. Parecia tão idiota agora que pensou nisso. _Por que Draco iria querer usar algo que parece com a minha cicatriz?_

Harry parou na frente das escadas e encarou a porta de Draco com toda sua antecipação e perguntas atropelando umas às outras, não resolvidas. Ele respirou fundo e sorriu. Mesmo com todas as perguntas que tinha, ele queria, mais do que tudo, estar ali dentro com o Draco. Aquele algo que era selvagem e emocionante e feliz tomou conta de seu coração mais uma vez, e ele bateu na porta.

…

…

Draco estava sentado no seu quarto, encolhido na poltrona que encarava a porta, encarando o fogo com o corpo tenso. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa branca casual e as calças pretas que faziam parte do conjunto formal que escolhera para ele e Harry vestirem. Ele já tinha duplicado as vestes para Harry usar e tinha as colocado na cama. O anel havia sido retirado da poção e estava agora descansando na elegante caixa preta que tinha comprado em Hogsmeade; a poção tinha sido descartada, a jarra lavada e devolvida ao seu kit de Poções. Tudo estava pronto, estivera pronto há décadas, parecia, mas Harry ainda não tinha chego.

Harry, obviamente, esteve em sua mente o dia inteiro, e a espera durante a longa tarde deixou Draco nervoso e tenso. Às vezes, quando pensava em Harry, sentia que se fechasse os olhos, poderia acreditar que Harry estava bem ali com ele, a sensação da presença do outro garoto era tão forte. A reafirmação vinda disso durou um momento ou dois, mas a impaciência de Draco estava rapidamente retornando. Ele não tinha muito tempo de sobra. Ele queria Harry aqui, agora. Nem mesmo sentar na beirada da janela o acalmou – observar o campo de Quadribol apenas o fazia se lembrar de Harry. Ele tentou ler enquanto esperava, mas não conseguiu concentrar-se, e o livro agora deitava, descartado, sobre a mesa ao lado do tabuleiro de xadrez.

Pensamentos da noite anterior voltaram à superfície, e as lembranças recortadas e fragmentadas de um sonho, como o vidro quebrado de uma garrafa, verdes e pontiagudas, mas incompletas, provocavam as margens de sua mente. Perguntas que achou terem sido respondidas sussurravam irrevogavelmente para que ele as reconsiderasse. _E se ele ficasse em Hogwarts e simplesmente não seguisse com o plano – o que aconteceria então?_

Abraçando o travesseiro de Harry, ele tentou não escutar àqueles sussurros impossíveis sobre o futuro. Ele pensou sobre o passado, ao invés disso, e deixou-se reviver o vôo, o pôr-do-sol e as palavras de parar o coração que Harry havia proferido. E então, talvez por estar tão cansado, e por precisar tanto do toque de Harry, ele se permitiu imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido caso Harry tivesse passado a noite e eles tivessem feito amor. Alívio através de sua própria mão não era o que ele queria – ele queria o Harry – mas a imaginação podia servir de consolo de sua própria maneira, e concedia-lhe algum conforto, pelo menos o suficiente para que conseguisse finalmente cair no sono.

Mas as dúvidas que haviam vindo à tona na noite passada o acompanharam nessa tarde enquanto esperava; os medos que tentou tão insistentemente destruir voltaram, e quando a batida leve finalmente veio, ele tinha caído tão profundamente em seus pensamentos que se assustou. E quando abriu a porta e não viu ninguém ali, por um segundo pensou que era uma brincadeira da Pansy. Mas então a porta foi repentinamente puxada de seus dedos e rapidamente fechada, e ele se viu envolto em um abraço. Seus braços foram ao redor da pessoa invisível e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo a tensão amontoada derreter no conforto provido pelo toque de Harry, assim como o gelo sob a carícia da chuva morna de verão. Então ele queria ver, queria beijar, e suas mãos estavam puxando a Capa da Invisibilidade, desesperado para que não houvesse qualquer barreira entre eles.

Draco sentiu Harry se afastar ligeiramente, e em um segundo Harry, sorrindo e com o cabelo bagunçado, tinha retirado a capa. Ele a jogou desatenciosamente em uma cadeira próxima, rapidamente retirou sua mochila e a derrubou no chão, e então Draco estava em seus braços novamente, abrindo sua boca em face dos beijos entusiasmados de Harry, pressionando-se apertadamente no corpo do moreno.

"Senti saudades," Harry sussurrou entre beijos.

"Eu também senti," Draco sussurrou em resposta, seu coração torcendo em felicidade com aquelas palavras. Isso era real – ficar junto ao Harry não era mais um sonho abstrato possível apenas na sua imaginação – e, Deus, como queria isso. Ele beijou Harry, um beijo mais longo e demorado, então se afastou para encará-lo nos olhos.

Os olhos verdes estavam brilhando, lindos e convidativos, tentando lhe convencer a ir muito além desse beijo, e mesmo assim Draco apenas tinha que se recordar desses olhos da maneira como os tinha visto naquela primeira noite no corredor, desolados e cheios de lágrimas, para se lembrar de não ir muito longe. Mas doía parar. Ele se afastou gentilmente, viu o raio de desapontamento naqueles olhos, e isso doía também. "Nós devíamos nos vestir," ele disse, sem fôlego, com a voz baixa. Ele se afastou, soltando, mas Harry apanhou seu pulso, segurando-o por um momento.

"Temos que conversar," Harry disse suavemente. "Eu pensei em várias coisas na noite passada. . . coisas que preciso te contar."

Draco concordou com um gesto da cabeça. "À noite," ele disse, "quando voltarmos." Então ele sentiu um segundo de incerteza. "Você vai voltar?" ele perguntou. "Para ficar comigo hoje?"

"Esse era o plano," Harry disse, inclinando a cabeça na direção de sua mochila ao lado da porta. "Se você quiser. . ."

Tinha tanta esperança e desejo na voz de Harry. . . certas coisas Draco simplesmente não conseguia resistir, e ele estava repentinamente de volta nos braços de Harry, segurando com força. Com o resto do mundo, ele conseguia facilmente manter uma distância fria, com sua fortaleza elevada e barreiras intactas. Mas não com o Harry. Um olhar vindo daqueles olhos, certo tom de voz mais suave, e as coisas dentro dele se desmoronavam, os nós se desfaziam, simulações falhavam.

"Eu não consegui dormir noite passada," ele disse, ". . . sem você."

"Tudo bem," Harry disse, massageando suas costas. "Eu estarei aqui hoje. Vou te ajudar a dormir."

Draco virou o rosto para dentro, contra o lado da cabeça de Harry, com os olhos fechados. Ele não queria mais lutar isso. Os pensamentos que tivera na noite passada o levaram a um precipício de indecisão, e ele agora balançava em sua beirada, mais uma vez. As mãos de Harry estavam sólidas em suas costas, calmantes e provocantes ao mesmo tempo; como ele poderia desistir de algo até mesmo tão simples. O sentimento do corpo de Harry contra o seu era tão perfeito e certo. . . e Harry o amava. Era tudo que ele queria. . . tudo pelo qual ele tinha esperado. Ele podia mudar de ideia. Ele podia ceder. . .

Sem outra palavra, mas com um aperto em seu coração, Draco se afastou de Harry, pegou sua mão e o levou até a cama. Ele não confiava em si mesmo para falar, porque se falasse, certamente seria para dizer ao Harry para mandar à merda o Baile Anual e –

"Qual é o meu?" Harry perguntou, vendo as duas vestes formais deitadas na cama.

"Aquele."

Harry o lançou um olhar desapontado enquanto começava a retirar a camisa. "Só você escolheria uma roupa com tantos malditos botões," ele brincou. "Vai demorar uma hora para eu colocar." Então ele sorriu. "Mas nós _vamos_ estar deslumbrantes essa noite."

E o momento de indecisão passou – a realidade da presença de Harry, sua voz e seu sorriso, carregaram Draco pela névoa de incerteza. Ele riu levemente com o último comentário de Harry e sentiu seu caminho, já pré-estabelecido, solidificar-se embaixo de seus pés mais uma vez. Seu pai o havia levado inexoravelmente a isso, havia moldado o futuro de Draco com suas demandas implacáveis e, em resposta, Draco havia feito sua escolha. Era, talvez, uma escolha tão forçada que alguém poderia não considerá-la uma escolha em si, mas apenas e simplesmente o resultado inevitável de circunstâncias incontroláveis, a única coisa que podia fazer considerando quem ele era e como se sentia. A curva na estrada já estava muito para trás, o caminho à sua frente corria claramente reto e à diante. Havia algo que ele tinha que fazer; sofrimento estava enrolado apertadamente nesse ato, mas ele já tinha aceitado isso e iria continuar seguindo em frente, determinado mais uma vez. Ele sorriu para Harry, querendo se segurar em cada um desses últimos minutos e fazer o tempo passar mais devagar, de forma que cada momento pudesse ser plenamente saboreado. "Não demore muito," ele avisou, "ou eu não terei tempo de te entregar seu presente de Natal."

Harry se apressou, e logo eles estavam ambos vestidos e prontos para ir, admirando um ao outro com sorrisos e olhares afetuosos. Enquanto Harry encolhia a Capa da Invisibilidade para que coubesse em seu bolso, Draco foi até a escrivaninha e abriu uma gaveta, então veio se juntar ao Harry na mesa de frente à lareira. A pequena caixa preta de veludo estava em suas mãos. Ele gesticulou na direção do tabuleiro de xadrez. "Você tem que mover uma peça," ele disse, "antes que eu possa fazer meu movimento."

"Ah é," Harry disse, repentinamente nervoso mais uma vez, e animado. Ele moveu seu Peão para B4, o movimento que fizera quando estiveram na neve. Então a memória o captou e ele levantou os olhos para encarar Draco, viu a luz do fogo refletida na face dele, naqueles olhos cinza brilhantes. Naquela primeira noite que veio ao quarto de Draco, eles ficaram em pé exatamente desse jeito, próximos, logo antes de Harry beijar Draco pela primeira vez. E ontem, voando alto sobre um crepúsculo pintado de pôr-do-sol, Harry havia dito as palavras que queria que virassem seu futuro. Ele ficou sem fôlego novamente ao observar Draco agora, assim como tinha ficado naquela noite selvagem e imprudente, enquanto Draco alcançava uma mão para apanhar seu Rei.

"Rei para F1," Draco disse, movendo o Rei diagonalmente para trás, um espaço para a direita. Ele levantou o olhar para Harry, cabelo loiro caindo em sua testa, seus olhos revelando aquela timidez rara e adorável. "Eu não embrulhei a caixa," ele disse suavemente, estendendo-a. "Como você já tinha visto. . ."

Harry percebeu as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas. Seria. . .? Ele abriu a caixa e viu um pequeno, delicadamente forjado dragão prateado deitado no cetim vermelho. Olhos de rubi brilharam na luz da lareira quando ele o apanhou, e ele verificou que estivera certo o tempo todo. _Era_ um anel! Harry o manuseou, maravilhado com os detalhes. "É lindo, Draco," ele conseguiu dizer. Era realmente muito mais do que lindo. "É incrível."

Draco deu um passo à frente. "É uma das minhas possessões preferidas," ele disse. "Eu queria que você ficasse com ele." Ele alcançou e gentilmente pegou o anel. "Você não deve usá-lo na mão que segura a varinha," ele disse, apanhando a mão esquerda de Harry e escorregando o anel no quarto dedo.

Harry sentiu o anel tremer e se agitar em seu dedo, ajustando-se magicamente em um aperto confortável. Ele olhou maravilhado para o pequeno dragão prateado que agora delicadamente circulava seu dedo. Era definitivamente um tesouro Malfoy. Olhou novamente para Draco, bastante impressionado e com a língua um pouco presa.

"É um dragão com olhos vermelhos da Grifinória," Draco disse. "Eu queria que significasse que nós. . . pertencemos um ao outro."

Harry se inclinou e beijou Draco, seu coração revirando. "Nós pertencemos," ele sussurrou.

Draco sorriu, o tipo de sorriso que sempre deixava os joelhos de Harry um pouco fracos. "É sua vez," ele disse.

Harry ajeitou seus óculos, reservando um minuto para estudar a posição de suas peças e o movimento que Draco acabara de fazer. Draco não teve muitas opções em seu último movimento; Harry estava progressivamente apertando a ameaça no Rei de Draco por um lado e, previsivelmente, Draco havia movido seu Rei na direção da única saída. Mas isso não importava – a estratégia de Harry era pressionar o Rei de Draco firmemente pelo lado agora, fazer Draco correr dele e então apanhá-lo do outro lado. Ele quase tinha tudo no lugar – e a julgar pelo último movimento de Draco, parecia que Draco iria cair certinho na sua armadilha. O jogo não iria durar mais muito tempo. E Harry estava ficando cada vez mais confiante em sua vitória.

Levantando o olhar do tabuleiro, Harry não conseguiu esconder sua animação. "Bispo para D3," ele disse, movendo a peça e capturando o Bispo de Draco. Sorrindo para Draco, ele colocou o Bispo ao lado do tabuleiro, anunciando "Xeque." Então sua excitação voltou parcialmente a ser o nervosismo de antes quando encontrou os olhos cheios de expectativa de Draco, lembrando-se do que planejava fazer com seu movimento. "Eu também tenho algo para te dar," ele disse, suas palavras saindo um pouco trêmulas. Ah, Deus, tomara que Draco gostasse. Ele apanhou sua mochila do chão e retirou a caixa de veludo azul-marinha.

"Eu também não embrulhei o meu," ele disse. "Achei a caixa muito bonita para cobrir."

"É mesmo," Draco disse, pegando a caixa de Harry e admirando o azul veludado. Sentiu sua face corar. Ele não sabia o que esperar, mas seja lá o que fosse, era um presente de Harry e significaria tudo para ele. Então ele abriu a caixa e segurou o fôlego, completamente sem palavras.

Levantando o pendente cuidadosamente de sua caixa, Draco deixou-o deitar na palma de sua mão. A prata capturava raios da lareira; luzes âmbar brilhavam por cima da superfície pálida e polida, faíscas rosa corriam pelo cristal claro e pela pedra azul. Draco observou o pendente por um longo, longo momento, então sem soltar uma palavra, olhou para Harry e levantou a outra mão para afastar o cabelo da testa do moreno. Ele observou a cicatriz de Harry por mais um minuto, então abaixou o olhar para encontrar os olhos verdes ansiosos com os seus, que estavam já agora um cinza úmido. "Você _encontrou_ isso. . . naquela joalheria?" ele perguntou.

"Não exatamente," Harry disse. "Eu mandei fazer." Ele pausou, corando levemente com suas palavras. "A pedra azul me atraiu – a cor, de alguma forma. . . me fez lembrar de você."

Vagarosamente, Draco estendeu o pendente para Harry, devolvendo-o, e por um segundo Harry teve certeza que suas dúvidas acerca do presente estiveram corretas, que Draco não tinha gostado. Mas então –

"Coloca em mim?" Draco perguntou suavemente.

Harry desfez o fecho e alcançou em volta do pescoço de Draco com suas mãos para fechá-lo. "Receei que você não fosse gostar," ele admitiu.

"Deus, Harry, é perfeito. Eu amei. É como. . . nós dois. . . juntos." Ele colocou uma mão sobre o pendente por um segundo, então abriu sua capa e o colocou para dentro. "Eu quero mantê-lo perto de mim," ele disse enquanto refazia os botões. "Eu quero que seja privado, algo que só a gente sabe. Você se importaria muito, se eu não quiser mostrá-lo?"

"Nem um pouco," Harry disse, sorrindo. Ele estava satisfeito. O pendente tinha sido uma escolha intensamente pessoal para ele, e o fato de Draco sentir o mesmo, e querer preservá-lo como algo especial apenas entre eles, significava muito.

Draco sorriu e puxou Harry para perto, então o beijou ardentemente, com sorriso e tudo.

Na verdade, Harry ainda estava sorrindo quando Draco finalmente o soltou. Os olhos deles se encontraram, um entendimento profundo e silencioso claro no olhar que compartilhavam, então Harry se virou, corando, para encarar o tabuleiro. "Nós provavelmente temos tempo para você fazer o próximo movimento," ele disse, provocando um pouco, "considerando suas pouquíssimas opções," Draco tinha apenas dois movimentos possíveis, e como apenas um deles, Rei para G2, permitia a oportunidade do Rei de Draco escapar, não havia dúvidas do que ele iria fazer. "Você está em xeque," Harry disse presunçosamente. "De novo."

Draco também estava estudando o tabuleiro, mas lançou um olhar entretido a Harry. "Posso ver isso," ele disse. Ele alcançou calmamente, apanhou seu Rei e o moveu um espaço para a esquerda. "Rei para E1," ele disse, mas continuou segurando a peça, ainda considerando seu movimento, mantendo-o incompleto.

Harry inalou e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Seu pulso acelerou com repentina esperança. Não podia acreditar! Era o movimento errado. Se Draco fizesse esse movimento, o jogo iria terminar. Harry poderia dar xeque-mate nele no próximo movimento, apanhando o Peão de Draco em C2. Por um incrível momento, ele se permitiu pensar no que aconteceria se o jogo terminasse. . .

Mas então Draco moveu seu Rei novamente para sua posição original em F1 e retirou sua mão. Ele olhou para Harry e levantou uma sobrancelha.

Harry exalou. "Isso teria sido bem. . . fatal," ele disse, ainda levemente chocado em face de Draco ter sequer contemplado fazer aquele movimento.

"Realmente, " Draco disse, dando a Harry um olhar astuto e calculista. "Teria sido praticamente. . . suicídio."

Harry alcançou e tocou o braço de Draco. "Não acredito que você quase fez um movimento tão ruim," ele disse. "Mas eu queria que tivesse feito. O jogo teria terminado." Ele deixou seus dedos escorregarem até o pulso de Draco e apanhou sua mão. "Eu quero terminar o jogo, Draco. Não importa quem ganhe."

"Eu me importo," Draco disse seriamente. "E aparentemente a _minha_ estratégia está funcionando perfeitamente."

"Como pode dizer isso?" Harry riu. "Eu já te tive em xeque duas vezes." Ele estudou o tabuleiro por um momento, balançando a cabeça. "Se você tem alguma estratégia secreta que pensa que vai ganhar o jogo para você, não estou vendo."

Draco deu de ombros e se virou com uma expressão enigmática.

"Espera," Harry disse. "Só tem outro movimento que você pode fazer. Por que já não o faz?"

"Não," Draco disse, virando com um sorriso endiabrado, "está ficando tarde. Eu quero descer para nós entrarmos no momento exato em que possamos causar a entrada mais chocante," ele disse maliciosamente. Então sua expressão tomou um ar de vítima totalmente fingido. "E nós precisamos ir agora, já que_ eu _tenho que descer até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina para buscar aquelas _garotas_ que você arranjou para nós."

…

…

Harry esperou no fim das escadas da torre da Sonserina enquanto Draco descia até as masmorras para buscar a Natália e a Violeta. E Harry teve que rir quando eles subiram as escadas, porque com todas as reclamações que Draco havia proferido sobre sair com essas meninas, ele, mesmo assim, era o epítome do perfeito cavalheiro agora, subindo as masmorras com uma menina em cada braço. Natália, com o cabelo loiro escuro arrumado em um rabo-de-cavalo brilhoso, estava usando vestes azul-marinho que acentuavam seus olhos, e Violeta, com o cabelo escuro caindo em ondas em seus ombros, preso com presilhas ametistas, estava vestindo vestes na cor de seu nome.

Quando ela viu Harry, Natália sorriu e deu um passo à frente para segurar seu braço. "Obrigada," ela sussurrou, "por convencê-lo a ir. A Violeta e eu não teríamos ido de outra maneira."

Harry corou. "A gente também não teria ido," ele sussurrou em resposta, "se vocês não tivessem pensado nisso."

Eles caminharam juntos até a entrada do Hall principal, chegando no exato momento em que as portas do Salão Principal se abriram e os estudantes acumulados do lado de fora, que estavam esperando em suspense, finalmente puderam entrar. Mas Draco fez com que eles esperassem até todos terem entrado, e então os fez esperar mais cinco minutos. Finalmente, com um sorriso e uma sobrancelha levantada para Harry, ele decretou que a hora tinha chegado.

_Ah meu Deus_, Harry pensou enquanto eles entravam pelas portas, _é agora!_

Harry e Draco entraram no Salão Principal, lado a lado, as garotas em seus braços, e pausaram na entrada. O Salão, decorado para o Natal, era uma visão maravilhosamente festiva. Doze árvores gigantes surgiram no fundo do salão, cada uma coberta com lantejoulas douradas, bolas e pingentes brilhantes, e luzes de fadas brilhantemente coloridas, enquanto guirlandas de azevinho e hera decoravam as vigas. Fileiras de velas flutuantes iluminavam o salão com um brilho suave, e no teto, o céu noturno estava repleto de estrelas que caíam e se transformavam em flocos de neve brilhantes, desaparecendo logo acima da cabeça de todos.

Os estudantes, todos arrumados em vestes coloridas, preenchiam o Salão Principal com sorrisos e excitação; alguns estavam em grupos sociais, mas a maioria estava sentada em pequenas mesas arranjadas pelo cômodo, preparando-se para pedir seus jantares. Demorou um momento até que alguém percebesse a entrada de Harry e Draco, mas então sobressaltos assustados foram seguidos de silêncio chocado que ondulava pelo Salão. Alguém derrubou um cálice, e os garfos de algumas pessoas caíram no chão, o choque da prata com o chão de pedra ressonando altamente no silêncio que possuiu o local.

Harry olhou na direção da mesa dos professores, e viu a Professora McGonagall observando-os com preocupação clara em seus lábios firmemente fechados. Snape parecia ter mordido algo amargo e desagradável. Harry ficou repentinamente contente com o fato dos dois professores chefes de suas Casas já estarem cientes do relacionamento, já que ambos foram imediatamente bombardeados com perguntas vindas dos outros professores. Hagrid, entretanto, estava encarando Harry com a boca aberta, fazendo-o se sentir uma pontada momentânea de culpa. Ele deveria ter avisado Hagrid, mas tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que tiraria tempo para conversar com seu velho amigo durante as férias e explicar tudo. Dumbledore estava observando com uma expressão entretida, mas ao mesmo tempo solene.

Parecia que o ar tinha ficado inesperadamente quente, e Harry se virou na direção de Draco para ver se ele estava pronto para terminar essa entrada dramática e achar uma mesa. Mas antes que pudessem se mover, Dumbledore se levantou e encarou Harry e Draco do outro lado do Salão Principal. "Eu gostaria de ter a atenção de todos por um momento, por favor," ele disse, levantando os braços como em um abraço para o salão. "Tenho um anúncio importante a fazer." Houve um breve farfalhar de vestes e de cadeiras se movendo enquanto os estudantes desgrudavam seus olhos dos dois meninos na entrada para observar o diretor. Ele esperou até o barulho cessar.

"A possibilidade muito real de guerra é algo que todos temos que reconhecer no momento," ele começou. "Seria fácil deixar suspeição e desconfiança nos guiarem, para que imaginemos inimigos em todos os cantos que olharmos." As mangas longas de suas vestes brilhavam com dourado, refletindo as luzes das velas enquanto ele levantava os braços. "Mas o Natal é uma época em que celebramos a paz e o espírito da bondade. É uma época de presentear, perdoar antigas dores e fazer novos amigos." Ele pausou e olhou por cima de seus óculos de uma maneira que parecia avaliar cada estudante no salão. "Às vezes," ele disse, continuando seu discurso com uma voz baixa e confidencial, "é preciso muita coragem para fazer isso." Ele olhou ao redor do salão mais uma vez, então sorriu para Harry e Draco. "Portanto, estou muito feliz em parabenizar dois estudantes por colocarem de lado suas diferenças de tão longa data. Vinte e cinco pontos para Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, para as casas da Grifinória e da Sonserina, por darem um exemplo tão excelente do espírito natalino!"

Dumbledore começou a bater palmas quietamente, e após um segundo ou dois, a professora McGonagall se levantou e começou a aplaudir também, Snape também se levantou então, de modo a não parecer menos magnânimo do que McGonagall, mas sem se preocupar em aplaudir. Aquela coisa amarga e desagradável que ele tinha engolido mais cedo agora parecia ter criado espinhos e estar firmemente presa em sua garganta. Os outros funcionários se levantaram um momento depois, e Harry ficou aliviado ao ver que Hagrid agora parecia estar orgulhoso dele ao invés de chocado. Cabeças por todo o salão se viraram para encarar Harry e Draco enquanto os estudantes começavam a bater palmas.

Esse aplauso vindo dos estudantes não era particularmente entusiasmado – com a exceção, talvez, de alguns Lufa-Lufas – já que, apesar de o espírito natalino ser ótimo e tudo mais, a maioria dos estudantes não estavam gostando nada dessa revelação, especialmente os Sonserinos. A rivalidade entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy tinha se transformado em uma ótima fonte de entretenimento ao correr dos anos, e certamente todos sentiriam sua falta.

Harry tinha começado a corar há um bom tempo, mas a reação de Draco era mista. Ele não tinha certeza se deveria estar feliz com a atenção e os pontos, ou irritado por sua diversão em chocar as pessoas ter sido mais ou menos estragada pela aceitação pública de Dumbledore. Foi o sorriso gigante de Harry que finalmente o convenceu a ficar feliz, e quando os olhos deles se encontraram um momento depois, Draco lançou a Harry um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

Os joelhos de Harry ficaram um pouco fracos; Draco estava sorrindo para ele daquele jeito, e todo mundo estava olhando para eles, e era incrível o fato do seu cérebro ainda funcionar. Mas com um momento repentino de inspiração, Harry soube o que deveria fazer nesse momento – uma oportunidade estava lhe sendo dada aqui que talvez nunca mais tivesse, de endireitar algo que tinha feito, e apesar de não ter agido erroneamente, tinha machucado o Draco. Harry se virou na direção de Draco e, na frente de todo mundo, estendeu sua mão.

Houve um momento então, quando tudo no salão parecia ter desaparecido com a exceção dos dois, os sons de aplausos silenciaram como se estivessem a uma grande distância, e o tempo parecia ter parado como uma respiração repentinamente sendo segurada, enquanto Draco encarava a mão estendida de Harry. No primeiro ano deles nessa escola, no trem, Harry tinha recusado esse gesto vindo de Draco, colocando em marcha uma série crescente de sentimentos feridos e retaliações que haviam seguido ambos pelos próximos seis anos em Hogwarts. Vagarosamente, com o rosto ligeiramente rosado, Draco alcançou uma mão e a colocou na de Harry. As palmas deles se pressionaram com força, calorosamente, e seguraram-se, e os olhos deles ofereceram desculpas e forneceram perdão no espaço de um segundo. E o tempo e o barulho e o salão voltaram.

O aplauso continuou por alguns segundos, então ele cessou quando os funcionários se sentaram e todo mundo voltou a pedir seus jantares. Harry soltou a mão de Draco com um breve aperto e então gesticulou na direção do salão barulhento. "Estou vendo uma mesa vazia," ele disse. "Bem ali, perto dos fundos."

Eles andaram pelo cômodo, seguidos por sussurros especulativos e alguns risinhos. Harry mal podia esperar para chegarem de uma vez à mesa e se sentarem. Draco podia gostar de ser o centro das atenções e chocar as pessoas, mas Harry não gostava – ele só quis fazer isso para mostrar à escola inteira que eles eram amigos, e se livrar disso de uma vez. E esse objetivo, graças ao pequeno discurso de Dumbledore, tinha definitivamente sido alcançado. Ele estava imensamente grato por isso – pois colocava um tom público à amizade deles que, com sorte, afastaria as piores provocações.

Tinham algumas faces na multidão, entretanto, que estavam mais do que simplesmente chocadas ou surpresas. Rony, agora devidamente curado de todas as suas queimaduras, sentado em uma mesa com Hermione, Seamus e a Gina, parecia muitíssimo estarrecido e chocado. E sinceramente, era difícil dizer o que o chateava mais – que Harry teve mesmo coragem de vir com o Draco, ou o sorriso que Seamus tinha de orelha a orelha.

"Eu falei que ele ia fazer isso!" Seamus falou com satisfação. Ele cutucou Rony com força nas costelas com o cotovelo. "Viu, até o Dumbledore disse que é bom – para manter o espírito natalino e paz na terra e tudo mais. . . ah, santos do Céu!" Ele lançou um largo sorriso na direção de Rony. "Olha para eles! Você viu? Eu não acredito! Eles estão vestidos identicamente!" Ele se virou para observar enquanto Harry e Draco levavam as meninas pelo salão tumultuado, respirando fundo. "E Harry está. . . nossa. . . Harry está ótimo!"

"Ah, _cala_ a boca," Rony murmurou. Ele rolou os olhos enquanto a Hermione o batia levemente no braço. "O quê? já é ruim o suficiente ver Harry fazendo papel de palhaço," ele murmurou defensivamente, "sem que _ele _piore a situação."

Gina sorriu com incerteza para Seamus, então olhou Rony com simpatia. Ela gostava de Seamus e achava as provocações dele engraçadas, especialmente quando eram dirigidas ao seu irmão, mas nesse caso, assim como Rony, ela ainda se sentia um pouco desnorteada pela aparente traição de Harry. Então ela se virou para olhar para o Harry e se esqueceu disso. Meu Deus, Seamus tinha razão! Harry _estava _deslumbrante! Deus, e o Malfoy então! Ela sorriu para Hermione, que moveu os lábios em um _uau_, fazendo com que Rony rolasse os olhos mais uma vez e com que Seamus risse.

Em outra mesa, Pansy estava sentada com Blaise, observando Draco caminhar pelo salão com outra garota em seu braço, e ficou completamente irritada; o punho frio e imperdoável de ciúmes tomou posse violenta de seu coração e o apertou até doer. O fato de ele estar também com Harry Potter não passou despercebido por ela, mas importava muito menos do que o fato dessa menina patética, essa Sonserina do sexto ano, ter não apenas roubado seu lugar de direito no Baile Anual – mas tinha indubitavelmente passado a noite com o Draco, também. Pansy quase nunca era aceita no quarto dele, muito menos para passar mais do que cinco minutos lá. Era demais.

Pansy olhou feio para Draco do outro lado do salão enquanto ele e Potter e aquelas duas meninas insuportáveis se sentavam e pediam o jantar, então ela olhou ao redor do salão. A comoção já tinha passado, o resto dos estudantes novamente interessados em seus próprios assuntos – todo mundo estava ocupado e parecia ter, pelo menos momentaneamente, esquecido sobre Draco e seus acompanhantes. Blaise estava discutindo Quadribol com outro membro do time Sonserino que estava na mesa ao lado, sem prestar atenção nela. Ninguém iria perceber, ela decidiu, se ela fosse fazer uma visitinha ao Draco. Saindo quietamente de sua cadeira, ela se levantou e foi na direção da mesa de Draco.

Ela ficou de pé atrás de Draco por um momento, mãos nos quadris, observando-o rir e brindar seu cálice de ponche com o de Potter. Era enlouquecedor. O ciúmes que havia tomado conta de seu coração o torceu sem dó e ela deu um passo ousado para a frente. "Ah, que acolhedor," ela disse, transpirando sarcasmo. "Harry Potter. . . sentado com os Sonserinos. A seguir, talvez o Diabo vá querer patins de Natal."

Draco se virou e a fixou com um olhar neutro – nada entretido. "O que você quer, Pansy?" ele perguntou, uma pontada de irritação em sua voz.

Pansy ignorou a pergunta de Draco, encarando com raiva a garota sentada ao lado dele. "Então _isso_ é a putinha com que você está transando," ela cuspiu, analisando Violeta da cabeça aos pés. "Meu Deus, Draco. Raspando o fundo do barril, hein? Certamente você conseguiria alguma coisa melhor que _isso_, até mesmo para uma rapidinha."

Draco a lançou um olhar de indisfarçada animosidade e então virou as costas para ela. "Se está dizendo que eu poderia ter procurado embaixo de uma pedra e encontrado você. . ." ele respondeu por cima do ombro, ". . . não, obrigado."

Pansy ficou perfeitamente imóvel por um momento, sua face queimando enquanto aquelas duas garotas estúpidas riam por trás de suas mãos com as palavras de Draco, então com um clarão rápido de fúria ela apanhou o cálice cheio de ponche de Draco e derrubou todo o conteúdo em uma grande torrente espumosa por cima daquela cabeça loira arrogante.

"Aaaahh!" Draco arfou quando foi ensopado pelo líquido rosa.

Harry encarou a cena com incredulidade por meio segundo, mas então não conseguiu se segurar. Seria ruim para ele, sabia, e realmente tentou evitar, mas começou a dar risada. Draco tinha aquele visual de rato molhado mais uma vez. Uma gota rosa de ponche corria por seu nariz, enquanto outras caíam das pontas de seus cabelos e desciam por seu pescoço. Pedacinhos de gelo e bolhas sentavam como uma coroa no topo de sua cabeça. A face dele era uma figura perfeita de ultraje chocado.

Pansy se virou na direção de Harry em seguida, viu-o rindo, e estava brava demais para se perguntar o motivo. "Ah, cala a sua maldita boca, Potter," ela rosnou, agarrando o cálice de Harry e derramando ponche em sua cabeça também.

Draco ficou se pé instantaneamente e apanhou o braço de Pansy. Naquele momento todas as pessoas nas mesas próximas estavam observando o show em um silêncio chocado, mas muito entretido. Vários estudantes, especialmente aqueles que tinham se sentido um pouco desapontados com a trégua, agora estavam felizes ao descobrir que mesmo se Potter e Malfoy virassem amigos, eles continuariam fornecendo uma maravilhosa fonte de entretenimento.

Rony tinha se levantado, pronto para correr até lá, mas Hermione e Seamus o seguraram, obrigando-o a se sentar. Hermione rapidamente apontou na direção do professor Snape, as longas vestes pretas flutuando atrás dele enquanto ele marchava na direção da mesa de Harry._ E_, ela o relembrou, depois do fiasco na aula de Poções nessa tarde, Rony deveria ficar bem longe do professor Snape. Rony afundou resignadamente em sua cadeira, obrigado a apenas assistir junto com todo o resto.

"Sr. Malfoy," veio a voz baixa, fria e condescendente detrás de Pansy e Draco. "Explique imediatamente. O que está acontecendo aqui?"

O professor lançou um olhar apressado na direção de Harry, e Harry achou ter visto o canto da boca de Snape contrair. Talvez tivesse sido uma pequena demonstração de divertimento, a contração, mas por outro lado, poderia também ter sido um sinal de azia.

Pansy estava torcendo seu braço na mão de Draco, mas ele continuou segurando. "Ela me atacou com meu próprio ponche," Draco declarou calorosamente. "E o Potter também. Foi completamente sem provocação, senhor. Nós estávamos cuidando das nossas vidas."

"Senhorita Parkinson," Snape disse, virando para Pansy com os olhos brilhando perigosamente. Ele se elevou com os braços dentro de suas vestes, parecendo um morcego gigantesco. "Essa é a segunda vez hoje que você perdeu o controle. Se não tem nada melhor para fazer do que isso, talvez gostaria de passar suas férias aqui. . . trabalhando para mim?"

"Não senhor," Pansy disse miseravelmente. Ela arrancou seu braço do aperto de Draco.

"Então eu sugiro que pare de criar mais perturbações," Snape lecionou. "Imediatamente." Ele a lançou um olhar escaldante. "Antes que eu seja forçado a retirar pontos da minha própria casa."

Pansy colocou seu nariz achatado no ar, e com um último olhar feio para o Draco, ela marchou o caminho de volta à sua mesa sem mais uma palavra.

Draco se virou e teve que sorrir para Harry, que ainda estava tentando limpar ponche de seus óculos com um guardanapo. "Você está ridículo," ele disse.

"Não mais que você," Harry sorriu em resposta, forçando a vista pelos seus óculos, agora secos, porém melecados. "Seu cabelo está rosa. E borbulhante."

As garotas com que estavam não estavam mais chocadas, mas sim rindo incontrolavelmente.

Snape olhou todos eles com nojo. "Malfoy," ele comandou, apanhando sua varinha, "vire de costas e fique parado." Com um movimento rápido e treinado de sua varinha, ele aplicou o mesmo feitiço que usava em sua sala de aula para limpar poções derramadas ou explodidas, apagando qualquer traço de ponche da roupa e da pele de Draco.

"Obrigado, senhor," Draco disse, surpreso e muito satisfeito. A noite, bem como sua roupa, não estava arruinada afinal de contas. A não ser. . .

Com um movimento de sua cabeça, Snape reconheceu o agradecimento de Draco e se virou para voltar à mesa dos funcionários.

"Mas, professor," Draco disse urgentemente. "Espere. E o Potter?"

Snape se virou e analisou o Harry com desdém. "O que tem ele?"

"Você poderia limpá-lo também?"

"Não vejo porque deveria," ele disse com o lábio curvado em desagrado. "_Ele _não é da minha casa."

"Mas ele é _meu_ par," Draco insistiu com um sussurro baixo. "Você não pode deixá-lo assim!"

O professor hesitou por um longo momento, seus olhos pretos fixados no Draco. "Ah, que seja," ele murmurou acidamente, cedendo. "Levante-se, Potter," ele disse, observando Harry como se aquele espinho estivesse novamente preso em sua garganta.

Harry se levantou e um momento depois ele também estava limpo, com Snape bruscamente voltando ao seu próprio jantar.

O resto da refeição foi calmo e logo as mesas haviam sido empurradas para que encostassem nas paredes, com o início da música e da dança. As Irmãs Esquisitas não estavam disponíveis esse ano, mas a nova banda, As Fadas Berrantes, encontraram rápida aprovação quando começaram sua primeira música estimulante e lamentadora. Harry e Draco chamaram as meninas para dançar e os quatro formaram um círculo apertado na pista de dança.

Um tempo depois, Rony, cujos olhos observadores nunca se afastaram muito de Harry todo esse tempo, repentinamente puxou a manga de Hermione. "Olha!" ele disse com a voz baixa e urgente, aparentando estar novamente chocado. "Harry está dançando com o Malfoy!"

Hermione, que não chegava nem perto da altura de Rony e não conseguia ver por cima da cabeça de todos, ainda assim tentou achar os quatro dançando. O baterista estava batendo um ritmo irresistível, e o salão estava cheio de estudantes dançando com abandono ao som da música. Até mesmo alguns fantasmas estavam flutuando ou girando alegremente no meio da multidão. Pelo que ela _conseguia_ ver, entretanto, parecia que o grupo de Harry estava dançando junto ao invés de em pares. Não era possível afirmar que Harry estava dançando com uma menina e Draco com outra. Parecia sim que os dois garotos estavam virados um pouco mais na direção um do outro, bem como as garotas. Mas, ela percebeu com aprovação, Harry parecia estar se divertindo. Ela balançou a cabeça e se virou para o Rony, que estava ainda alongando o pescoço para observar, conseqüentemente quase pisando no pé dela. "Você pode, por favor, deixar o Harry se preocupar com o Harry," ela disse, irritada, "e prestar mais atenção ao fato de que_ você_ está dançando _comigo_?"

"Ah, foi mal," ele disse, e tentou parar de observar Harry a cada minuto, mas era difícil.

Quando as primeiras músicas terminaram, Harry e Draco, seguidos por Natália e Violeta, deixaram a pista de dança para checar a gloriosa mesa de doces que estava montada perto das portas. Ela estava coberta com pratos e tigelas dourados, cheios de pequenas sobremesas deliciosas e uma vasta diversidade de doces. As meninas experimentaram algumas trufas de chocolate, marshmellow e caramelo em formas de salamandras, mas Draco puxou Harry para o lado. Uma música lenta estava começando. "Você prometeu dançar comigo," ele disse suavemente, lembrando Harry da segunda condição que havia imposto para comparecer ao baile.

Draco estava muito perto, perto o suficiente para que seus dedos encontrassem os de Harry embaixo de suas capas. O coração de Harry bateu um pouco mais rápido enquanto observava o Salão Principal por um local que os proporcionasse maior privacidade. Ele tinha a Capa da Invisibilidade, mas mesmo que não fossem vistos, isso não impediria que trombassem neles. Outros casais já tinham tomado posse dos cantos do salão. . . e então Harry avistou o local perfeito.

"Avise as garotas que vamos sair por um tempo," ele sussurrou para o Draco. "Então me encontre atrás da terceira árvore de Natal, logo ali."

Draco olhou para o local que Harry estava indicando e concordou. Ele foi à direção das duas meninas e Harry começou seu caminho pela multidão de dançarinos. No caminho, ele viu Hermione e Rony sentados em uma mesa e fez um desvio naquela direção.

"Ei," ele disse, sentando-se no assento vazio da Gina. "Eu só posso ficar um segundo. Não está ótimo esse ano?" ele sorriu, gesticulando na direção do Salão.

"_Você_ certamente está ótimo!" Hermione disse, sorrindo. "E parece que você está se divertindo."

"É," Rony disse, sua boca virada em uma pequena careta. "Que entrada que você fez. Quase me deu um ataque no coração."

Harry riu. "Isso, assim como as vestes, foi ideia do Draco." Ele se inclinou para frente e colocou sua mão esquerda na mesa na frente deles. "Eu só queria mostrar para vocês o meu presente de Natal."

Demorou um momento, mas então Hermione arfou em surpresa. "Ah, _Harry_," ela disse, alcançando para tocar sua mão. "É lindo!"

A boca de Rony caiu aberta, sem fala.

"É mesmo, não é?" ele disse orgulhosamente, levantando-se. "Mas eu tenho que ir. Depois vocês podem ver melhor."

Rony se desleixou em sua cadeira. "Você não acha que ele ficou noivo daquele babaca, não é?" ele gemeu, observando Harry afastar-se.

Hermione teve o bom senso de rir da cara dele.

Mas Rony manteve seus olhos em Harry e o viu fazer a coisa mais curiosa – o viu caminhar até a árvore de Natal e rodeá-la por um momento, como se estivesse admirando os enfeites, e então repentinamente desaparecer atrás de uma e não voltar. Rony se sentou mais reto. O que Harry estava fazendo? Ele queria ver se Harry reapareceria, mas depois um ou dois minutos, ao invés de Harry reaparecer, Malfoy se aproximou e fez a mesma coisa. Então Hermione o chamou para dançar novamente, dizendo que a música era tão lenta e bonita, e Rony decidiu não mencionar nada ainda e ver o que aconteceria. Afinal de contas, Harry estava suficientemente a salvo no momento. O que Malfoy possivelmente poderia fazer em um local lotado como esse. . .?

…

…

Atrás das árvores, com as luzes das fadas criando esferas brilhantes de variadas cores acima deles, Harry puxou Draco para baixo da Capa da Invisibilidade. A música tinha uma melodia triste e um ritmo, uma batida sutilmente sedutora. Os braços de Draco vieram ao redor do seu pescoço, e Harry permitiu que os movimentos mais certos, mais graciosos do outro garoto o guiassem enquanto eles se inclinavam um contra o outro, circulando suavemente. Harry fechou os olhos, deixando a música e o Draco preencherem sue mundo, deixando todo o resto esvair. Sentiu Draco acariciar sua orelha com o nariz, e se virou para que o cabelo loiro fino tocasse sua face.

"Você não é um dançarino tão ruim," Draco disse com a voz baixa na orelha de Harry.

"Você não pode esperar que eu lidere," Harry sussurrou, sorrindo.

Draco o puxou para mais perto, e eles relaxaram um contra o outro, seus corpos balançando juntos ao ritmo da música. Os quadris de Draco estavam ondulando contra os seus e Harry sentiu uma primeira onda de calor tomar conta de si. _Ah_. Seus braços estavam em volta da cintura de Draco e repentinamente ele queria. . . Ele hesitou por um momento, então vagarosamente desceu suas mãos para baixo, até os quadris de Draco. Ele sentiu a suave inalação de Draco em sua bochecha, e corou novamente.

Harry beijou o lado do rosto de Draco, na frente de sua orelha. Uma das mãos de Draco veio apanhar o cabelo de Harry, e Harry se afastou um centímetro, virando a cabeça para encontrar a boca de Draco com a sua. Então eles estavam se beijando e Draco estava quente, deixando Harry sem ar e fazendo arrepios de desejo correr por seu corpo. Draco quebrou o beijo com um suspiro, e Harry abaixou sua cabeça para pressionar mais um beijo demorado no pescoço de Draco, no ponto macio logo abaixo do ângulo de sua mandíbula. Draco estava tão macio nos braços de Harry, sua pele embaixo da boca de Harry estava quente. Harry sentiu como se seu coração batesse no ritmo da música, sentiu o eco no pulso de Draco embaixo de seus lábios, o toque das mãos de Draco o completando, ao mesmo tempo, com desejo e com um sentimento de pertencimento.

"Vamos lá fora," Draco sussurrou.

…

…

"Eu não acredito que ele veio com aquela menina do sexto-ano, e com Potter!" Pansy reclamou enquanto dançava com Blaise. "Sentados lá juntos, todos tranqüilos e amiguinhos, quando todo mundo sabe que eles se odeiam! O que o pai dele diria?"

Blaise deu de ombros. "Eu vi o Draco com o Potter em Hogsmeade alguns dias atrás no Três Vassouras. Eles não pareciam se odiar nem um pouco." Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Mas o Draco me disse que é tudo parte de um plano dele, e ele não quer que ninguém interfira. Você deveria ficar fora disso, Pansy."

Pansy sorriu para ele inocentemente. "Que tipo de plano?"

"Eu não sei," Blaise disse vagarosamente, incerto. "Draco não quer que eu comente nada. Ele foi bem claro em relação a isso."

"Mas você já falou sobre isso, amor." Ela piscou os olhos para ele. "Você pode contar para _mim_. . ."

Blaise olhou para ela, considerando. Ele esteve muito intrigado quando ela o convidou para o baile. Ela flertava descaradamente com qualquer membro do sexo masculino, mas todos os Sonserinos sabiam que ela só tinha olhos para o Draco, e os flertes dela eram apenas tentativas em vã de apanhar a atenção de Draco ou deixá-lo com ciúmes. Blaise imaginava que hoje não era diferente, mas a situação o presenteava com uma oportunidade da qual estava mais que disposto de aproveitar. E o interesse dela no plano de Draco agora poderia ser justamente a coisa para ajudá-lo. Mas Draco havia deixado uma impressão um tanto quanto temerosa nele, tinha insinuado conexões com poderes que Blaise não queria insultar. Todo o flerte do mundo que Pansy pudesse fazer não valeria a pena. "Não," ele disse. "E ponto final," ele adicionou, vendo-a fazer um bico. "Eu prometi não falar a respeito."

Eles dançaram em silêncio por vários minutos. Blaise estava planejando vários esquemas para que conseguisse levar Pansy até um corredor deserto mais tarde e tentar beijá-la, e se conseguisse, imaginou quão longe poderia levar as coisas. Enquanto isso, Pansy estava imaginando se conseguiria manipular Blaise a beijá-la em uma sala de aula vazia, e se conseguisse, quão longe teria que ir para que ele contasse o plano de Draco. Então algo passou despercebido por eles. Repentinamente, Pansy gritou, pulando em apenas um pé, o outro levantado dolorosamente.

"Que merda, Blaise!" ela arfou. "Você acabou de esmagar o meu pé!"

"Eu não!" Blaise protestou, surpreendido. "Eu sei que não fui eu."

"Bem, quem mais poderia ter sido!" ela sibilou. "Eu certamente não pisei no meu próprio pé!"

"Não fui _eu_!"

"Foi sim!"

Blaise a encarou com a cara feia, abandonando todos os pensamentos de corredores escuros em um segundo. "Ah, que seja," ele disse, indignado. "Se você vai começar a pisar no próprio pé, pode dançar sozinha também!" Ele marchou na direção de Crabbe e Goyle, que estavam alegremente se estufando de mini tortas, bastão de doces e creme de abóbora na mesa de sobremesas.

Pansy observou as costas dele se afastando, irritadamente massageando seu pé latejante. Ela mancou até a mesa deles e se sentou, esticando o pescoço para ver a mesa de Draco. As duas meninas estavam lá, cabeças próximas em um papo íntimo, mas Draco e Potter não estavam. Ela se desleixou na cadeira, momentaneamente derrotada, mas determinada a esperar. Se as garotas estavam ali, eles voltariam.

Pansy certamente não escutou as vozes invisíveis rindo na entrada do salão, enquanto as portas se abriam aparentemente sozinhas.

"Meu Deus, Draco," disse uma das vozes com um riso sussurrado. "Você vai deixar alguém paralítico um dia desses."

"Ah, ela mereceu," respondeu a voz satisfeita, seu tom cheio de indignação justificada. "Ninguém derruba ponche no _meu _par – " Então as portas se fecharam e ficou apenas o silêncio no hall.

…

…

Rony, ainda vigilante apesar da desaprovação da Hermione, havia mantido uma observação constante desde que viu Malfoy desaparecer atrás das árvores de Natal. Agora, alertado pelo escândalo feito por Pansy, viu algo suspeito acontecer entre o local em que Pansy e Blaise estavam dançando e as portas do Salão Principal. Alunos estavam dançando, mas eles pareciam ir um pouco para o lado, criando espaço, inconscientemente sentindo outro casal encostando neles ou atrás deles mas sem perceber que não tinha ninguém ali. Do ponto de vista alto e privilegiado de Rony, enquanto dançava com Hermione no outro lado do salão, parecia como se algo invisível estivesse fazendo seu caminho pela multidão, criando um corredor de espaço vazio por um momento, que progrediu em uma linha reta até as portas. Se não estivesse tão familiarizado com a Capa da Invisibilidade de Harry, ele provavelmente também não teria percebido ou não teria dado atenção. No entanto, como ele _sabia_ da Capa, e como ele não estava vendo Harry ou Draco em qualquer lugar, ele chegou a uma rápida conclusão acerca do que estava acontecendo, e ainda mais rapidamente a uma decisão sobre o que fazer a respeito.

Ele parou de dançar e deu um passo para trás, sem soltar Hermione. "Você se importa se formos lá fora," ele disse quando ela o encarou, curiosa. "Eu. . . hã. . . preciso tomar um ar."

…

…

Esse ano, havia sido conjurado logo fora das portas do castelo um jardim mágico de arcos e pequenas mandris cobertos com videiras floridas – jasmins e madressilvas amarelas e glicínias azuis, clematites violeta-escuro, e rosas – um caminho profuso de flores. Trilhas em curvas de pedras brancas serpenteavam pelo labirinto de flores penduradas, e alguns casais, escapando do baile tumultuado, podiam ser vagamente avistados, sentados em bancos ornamentados ou se inclinando juntos em um dos arcos. O ar estava carregado de flagrâncias doces e de luzes piscantes de centenas de pequeninas fadas.

Quase toda a neve já tinha derretido durante o dia, apesar de haver alguns pedaços longos e brilhantes de neve deitados embaixo de arbustos e contra as paredes do castelo em que as sombras haviam abrigado do sol. Harry e Draco caminharam vagarosamente ao redor do lago, de mãos dadas, invisíveis embaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade, deixando a beleza silenciosa da noite envolvê-los. Eles pararam em um pequeno bosque de bétulas, no outro lado do lago.

A pequena clareira estava repleta de luzes oblíquas do luar, bem como de sombras curvadas criadas pelos galhos das árvores; o ar estava frio e agitado, delicioso, ainda com um gosto de neve. A capa brilhava com o reflexo do luar nas mãos Harry, acendendo pontos de cor no ar gelado enquanto eles surgiam debaixo dela, ao encontro da luz pálida e sombras azul-escuras.

Draco balançou seu cabelo, respirando fundo. "Muito melhor," ele disse. "Estava abafado ali dentro."

Harry sorriu e cuidadosamente guardou a capa. Ele deu um passo pelas árvores para ficar na luz do luar na beira da água. Do outro lado do lago, Hogwarts estava iluminada por dentro, luzes douradas vindas das várias janelas corriam, refletidas, pela água do lago, em ondulações, até os pés de Harry. Ele sentiu Draco atrás de si e fechou os olhos, esperando pelo primeiro toque das mãos de Draco, todos seus sentidos concentrados nessa expectativa. Algo que agora era parte dele estava sutilmente faltando até que aquele toque viesse, até que aquela conexão entre eles fosse restaurada. As mãos de Draco escorregaram ao redor da sua cintura por trás, braços o rodeando em um abraço, e Harry se inclinou nele. "Muito melhor," ele ecoou suavemente.

Eles ficaram assim por alguns momentos, observando a água, uma melodia baixa os alcançando da direção do castelo quando alguém abria as portas e saia, a silhueta de um casal por momentaneamente ressaltada na luz que surgia por trás deles, então perdidos novamente nas sombras quando as portas se fechavam.

Draco beijou a curva da orelha de Harry. "Eu queria te ensinar uma coisa," ele sussurrou. "Se quiser."

"Claro." Harry se virou e apanhou a mão oferecida de Draco. "O que é?"

"Chama-se _Ti'kira_," Draco disse "É um ritual de dança que faz parte dos ritos tradicionais de casamentos bruxos." Ele pausou por um segundo, continuando a explicar. "Os passos e gestos da dança criam um feitiço de magia antiga, um feitiço de união para selar os votos do casal e completar a cerimônia." Draco estudou a face de Harry, seus olhos intensos e claros na luz do luar. "Eu nunca vou dançar isso com outra pessoa," ele adicionou suavemente. "Você quer. . . dançar comigo?"

A voz de Draco segurava uma gravidade solene que fez Harry se arrepiar, compreendendo a seriedade do que Draco estava lhe contando, e do que estava lhe pedindo. "Sim," Harry disse, igualmente sério, mesmo enquanto excitação começava a se acumular dentro dele pelo que estavam prestes a fazer, pelo que Draco iria lhe ensinar e tornar deles hoje. E Harry soube, sem precisar ouvir mais qualquer palavra, que isso seria real para eles, que dois corações seriam unidos tão certamente por consentimento mútuo e pela magia da dança no luar quanto em um casamento de verdade, mesmo que só eles estivessem ali para testemunhar. "Eu danço com você," ele disse.

…

…

Rony e Hermione saíram do castelo e pausaram por um momento do outro lado das portas – Hermione apreciando a beleza dos jardins, e Rony escaneando o terreno por algum sinal de Harry e Draco. Ele tinha certeza do que tinha visto, certeza de que eles tinham saído do Baile por baixo da Capa da Invisibilidade. Ele estava simplesmente adivinhando que eles tinham saído do castelo, é claro – eles poderiam ter desaparecido dentro da escola, ou ido ao quarto de Draco. Então ele avistou um movimento do outro lado do lago, luz do luar em cabelos loiros, e viu uma figura escura se virar e seguir a cabeça loira na direção das árvores do outro lado do lago. Ele sabia!

Nesse momento, Rony decidiu que a honestidade era a melhor e, na verdade, única opção. Hermione era esperta demais para acreditar que eles coincidentemente teriam encontrado o Harry e o Malfoy do outro lado do lago se ele insistisse em caminhar até lá. Ele respirou fundo e confessou o que viu.

A princípio, Hermione se recusou a ir com ele, mas ele continuou firme – não confiava no Malfoy e tinha que checar se Harry estava bem. Ela rapidamente percebeu que ele não iria ceder, e que não teria um momento de paz até que ambos fossem. E ela não se atreveria a deixá-lo ir sozinho – vai saber o que ele poderia fazer. Com um suspiro, ela concordou, e eles iniciaram a caminhada ao redor do lago. Hermione tinha uma ideia do que eles iriam interromper, tendo entrado no quarto de Draco e visto os dois naquela noite, e com um repentino sentimento de justiça perversa, ela pensou que Rony merecia o que estava prestes a presenciar.

…

…

Draco levou Harry novamente até a clareira, e eles ficaram próximos um ao outro no centro, banhados pela luz do luar. "Eu vou começar devagar," ele disse, dando um passo para trás e soltando a mão de Harry. "Tudo que você tem que fazer é me imitar."

Harry concordou, dando um sorriso provocador. "Você vai me fazer dançar a parte feminina, não vai?" ele perguntou.

"Um de nós tem que," Draco disse com um sorriso. "E como eu estou liderando. . ."

"Tá bom," Harry riu. Ele estava animado, com a luz do luar refletindo no ar gelado, com a presença quente de Draco, com a antecipação desse novo tipo de magia. "O que fazemos?"

"É uma dança antiga," Draco disse, "e muito séria. Os movimentos devem ser calmos e reverentes. Então. . ." Ele fez uma reverência graciosa, com um braço dobrado na frente da sua cintura, e o outro estendido em linha reta atrás dele.

Harry imitou o movimento, apesar de ter que sufocar um impulso breve e engraçado de fazer um movimento rotativo com a mão à sua frente. Foi um pensamento ligeiro e ele conseguiu se endireitar e encarar Draco com o nível apropriado de seriedade e respeito para o que estavam fazendo. Especialmente considerando que Draco estava tão bonito na luz do luar, pálido e etéreo, quase como se ele mesmo fosse feito da luz do luar. Outro arrepio correu por Harry – ele conseguia sentir a magia tremendo nos cantos de sua percepção, podia sentir que eles estavam começando a invocar um feitiço muito poderoso, um feitiço que iria intricar o amor que eles sentiam e torná-lo fixo entre ambos.

Draco estendeu suas mãos e deu um passo à frente. Harry repetiu o ato, e eles deram as mãos. Dessa posição, Draco começou a ensinar a dança. O passo básico utilizado em toda a dança era simples – no entanto, as seqüências de passos para frente e para trás e as giradas, combinadas com os movimentos de mãos, necessários à criação do padrão da magia, eram muito mais complexos, e com isso Draco demonstrou que poderia ser um professor muito habilidoso.

Harry seguiu Draco pela dança inteira uma vez, bem vagarosamente. As mãos deles, às vezes dadas e às vazas apenas encostadas palma a palma, estavam quase sempre se tocando. Eles circularam, viraram-se, e circularam novamente, aproximaram-se e depois se afastaram um metro, enquanto suas mãos desenhavam lentos símbolos e linhas e círculos entre seus corpos em arcos graciosos acima de suas cabeças.

Eles praticaram o padrão inteiro duas vezes, e Harry sentiu que tinha decorado tudo ao final da segunda vez. Começando a dança pela terceira vez, ele se sentiu quase como se estivesse flutuando em um sonho iluminado pela luz do luar. Dessa vez era para valer. Ele sentiu a magia se levantando, flutuando com eles, os movimentos iguais e graciosos de ambos traçando os padrões entre eles, tecendo o feitiço perfeitamente. Magia vibrava no ar; um silêncio poderoso os rodeava. Harry olhou nos olhos de Draco, prateado brilhante na luz do luar, sentiu o toque das mãos de Draco nas suas, tão quentes e certas com afeição gentil, e seu coração se preencheu de amor por esse lindo parceiro. A magia o preencheu também, enrolando-se no seu coração e no de Draco, amarrando-os juntos, uma junção de dois corações conscientes. As mãos deles se encontraram e se moveram juntas, e Harry viu as faíscas brancas e douradas brilharem no ar, seguindo o caminho do padrão que eles traçavam.

Então Draco falou muito suavemente para não quebrar o feitiço. "Não pare," ele disse, "mas, nós temos companhia. Parecem ser a Granger e o Weasley."

"O Rony," Harry sussurrou, "provavelmente estava preocupado. Desculpa."

Draco sorriu para ele. "Ah, eu não me importo," ele disse. "Com certeza ele sabe o que estamos fazendo. O que significa que ele vai ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento."

Harry sorriu e Draco sorriu em resposta, aquele sorriso verdadeiro magnífico que sempre deixava Harry sem fôlego.

"Você consegue ver as faíscas, Harry? Entre nossas mãos, como naquela noite?"

"Sim."

"Você acha que conseguiria torná-las visíveis? Se eles vão mesmo assistir, vamos deixar isso espetacular."

…

…

Hermione seguiu o Rony ao redor do lago até o bosque de bétulas em que Draco estava ensinando a Harry os passos da dança. Eles se esconderam nas sombras das árvores, onde, com sorte, eles não seriam vistos. Ela se sentiu bastante relutante em ficar ali, observando, espiando, mas sabia que não poderia deixar Rony sozinho, já que a situação envolvia o Harry e o Draco. Depois de observar por alguns minutos, ela estava prestes a comentar que Harry estava obviamente bem e insistir em que voltassem, quando Rony arfou quietamente.

"Meu Deus," ele sussurrou com um sibilo chocado. "Olhe o que eles estão fazendo!"

"O quê?" Hermione perguntou, confusa e ligeiramente alarmada, parcialmente pelo tom de voz dele e parcialmente por medo de que o sussurro alto dele fosse ouvido. "Parece que Draco está ensinando ao Harry algum tipo de dança folclórica. Não vejo o que -"

"Aquilo _não_ _é _uma dança folclórica!"

Rony estava obviamente bravo, e Hermione pegou com firmeza o braço dele, com medo que ele saísse dali e fizesse alguma coisa idiota e impulsiva. "O que é então?"

"É um feitiço muito antigo," Rony disse, virando para observá-la, olhos arregalados com preocupação. "A _Ti'kira. _Você não reconhece?"

"Não," Hermione disse. "Eu nunca ouvi falar disso. O que faz? Por que você está tão chateado?"

Rony grunhiu. "É a dança de casamento. Nós não podemos deixar Harry continuar – ele não sabe o que está fazendo." Ele se moveu como se para ir até lá resgatar o Harry, e Hermione apertou sua mão no braço dele.

"O que quer dizer, a dança do casamento? Rony, explica. O que exatamente Harry _está_ fazendo? Você não quer dizer que ele. . . que ele e o Draco estão. . . se casando, de alguma forma. . . bem aqui, agora."

"Não, não, não casados," Rony gemeu. "Mas é um tipo de feitiço de união e é bem sério, como um juramento, por si só," ele sussurrou, muito transtornado. "Nem mesmo o Malfoy levaria essa dança na brincadeira."

Hermione se virou para assistir aos dois meninos. Harry estava aprendendo bem rapidamente e começando a se mover graciosamente com Draco pelos passos da dança. Havia uma elegância adorável começando a se mostrar nos movimentos espelhados dos dois corpos, nos padrões desenhados entre eles com suas mãos, e um sentimento de profunda intenção na maneira como eles se encaravam. "Você viu aquele anel," ela disse. "Eu diria que o Harry provavelmente sabe exatamente o que ele está fazendo." Ela apertou o braço de Rony como alerta. "E nós não vamos interferir." Ela adicionou com firmeza.

Rony não respondeu, apenas suspirou fracamente em derrota, então se levantou, observando junto com Hermione enquanto Harry e Draco terminavam seu segundo treino e começavam a dança novamente, dessa vez se movendo com uma sincronização perfeita e fluida entre eles. Havia um silêncio no ar agora, como se a magia estivesse traçando um círculo de amor ao redor deles, e alcançando, arrastando até os espectadores em seu feitiço.

"Nós vamos fazer isso no nosso casamento?" Hermione sussurrou, soltando o braço de Rony e escorregando sua mão na dele.

"Sim. E desculpa. Eu teria te contado antes, mas eu esqueci que você não tinha como saber," Rony respondeu, contrito. "É um conhecimento que foi passado apenas por famílias bruxas, não em livros."

"Você terá que me ensinar."

"Minha mãe pode te ensinar – você não deve dançar com seu parceiro antes da hora."

Hermione concordou, virando-se novamente para observar a dança, mesmerizada. "É muito lindo," ela disse quietamente.

Harry estava sorrindo. Draco estava sorrindo também, sorrindo para Harry na luz brilhante do luar com uma genuinidade que era magnífica. Os movimentos deles estavam perfeitamente espelhados agora, os toques de suas mãos eloqüentes com afeição. Repentinamente, pequenas faíscas de luz dourada e prateada caíram em cascata e voaram ao redor deles, seguindo os movimentos de suas mãos. Eles pareciam, por um momento, estarem cobertos de luz. Hermione imaginou que eles poderiam incandescer.

Rony inspirou repentinamente. "Eu nunca vi nada assim." Ele ficou bem parado, incapaz de desviar o olhar, então falou muito suavemente, como se estivesse falando mais com si mesmo do que com a Hermione. "Talvez ele realmente ame o Harry."

"Sim," Hermione respirou. "É isso que todo mundo vem tentando te dizer."

"Mas eles são tão diferentes," ele protestou fracamente.

"E nós não somos?" ela perguntou com uma risada silenciosa.

Rony sorriu para ela e deu de ombros, concedendo esse ponto sem protestar.

"Houve um momento em que eu teria dito que eles são completamente diferentes," Hermione continuou, pensativamente. "Mas agora não tenho tanta certeza. Eles são bem parecidos de algumas maneiras. Eu os vejo não tanto como diferentes, mas sim como duas partes opostas de um todo. Não sei se eles conseguem ficar um sem o outro agora."

Rony considerou isso e teve que finalmente admitir a verdade. "Você vem comigo," ele pediu sem jeito, "quando eu tiver que ir pedir desculpas ao Malfoy?"

Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés e sorriu, beijou-o e deu um passo para trás. "Vamos," ela disse. "Você pode fazer isso amanhã. Eu acho que nós já invadimos a privacidade deles por tempo suficiente." Ela ofereceu uma mão para ele. "Vamos voltar. Eu quero caminhar pelos jardins."

Com um último longo olhar para Harry e Draco, Rony apanhou a mão dela e se permitiu ser conduzido na direção do castelo. "Eu aposto que _algumas_ pessoas vão receber o que estavam desejando essa noite," ele disse pensativamente. Hermione o lançou um olhar reprovador. "Não se preocupe," ele adicionou com a voz baixa, "eu sei que eu não serei uma delas."

…

…

Draco terminou a dança com outra reverência graciosa.

Harry retornou o gesto e ficou observando o loiro. O ar parecia eletrizado com magia. "O que acontece agora?" ele perguntou quietamente, seu coração cheio, um pouco intoxicado com a corrente de poder entre eles. "Na cerimônia de verdade?"

"O anúncio de que o casal é marido e mulher. . ." Draco pausou, trazendo Harry para perto novamente. ". . . e então isso. . ." Por um segundo, ele não se moveu, apesar ficou ali encarando os olhos verdes brilhantes. Ele levantou uma mão para tocar o rosto de Harry, então inclinou sua cabeça para beijá-lo, gentilmente, intensamente, como uma promessa de coisas futuras entre eles.

Os braços de Harry foram ao redor da cintura de Draco e ele segurou firmemente, deixando Draco devorar sua boca e dizer coisas que palavras não conseguiriam expressar. Palavras nunca carregariam o significado dessa respiração quente em sua bochecha, ou do toque dessa mão, ou da batida de dois corações sincronizados.

Draco se afastou um pouco e descansou sua testa na de Harry. "Eu não quero voltar ao Baile," ele disse suavemente, "e todas aquelas pessoas. Eu quero ficar com você, lá no meu quarto. . . só nós dois."

"Eu gostaria disso," Harry disse, sem fôlego, excitação correndo em suas veias com as palavras de Draco. "Vamos encontrar as meninas. Talvez elas queiram ir embora também." Ele relutantemente se afastou do abraço e encontrou a Capa da Invisibilidade. "Você acha que precisamos disso agora?"

"Não," Draco disse. "É melhor você encolher e guardar. Eu acho que ninguém vai perceber a nossa volta." Ele riu endiabradamente. "E se perceberem, e quiserem se chocar, bem. . . está ótimo, também, não é?"

Harry sorriu e fez o feitiço. Então com a capa escondida em seu bolso, eles voltaram ao castelo.

"Pensando bem," Draco disse, desacelerando o passo e se virando para Harry enquanto eles se aproximavam dos jardins perto da entrada do castelo, "talvez precisemos da capa. Mesmo depois de hoje, é melhor que você não seja visto indo para o meu quarto. Depois de pegarmos as meninas, seria melhor que nos separássemos no topo das escadas das masmorras. Eu desço na direção da sala comunal da Sonserina e você sobe como se estivesse indo em direção da Grifinória."

"E eu dou meio volta assim que sair de vista e te sigo usando a capa."

Draco concordou. "Há muitos olhos que podem estar observando hoje." Ele levantou uma eloqüente sobrancelha. "Nós não queremos nenhum gato perdido interferindo dessa vez."

Harry sorriu pesarosamente. Realmente, não queriam.

"E Harry," Draco disse, sua voz baixa, reservada. "Se você chegar antes que eu no meu quarto, a senha da minha porta. . . é o seu nome."

…

…

Pansy saiu de seu quarto e ficou na frente de sua porta, do lado de fora, olhando ao seu redor. Ela tinha certeza de ter ouvido passos subindo as escadas há um minuto, mas ninguém estava ali. Ela estivera escutando de dentro de seu quarto com a porta um pouco aberta, esperando Draco voltar. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, lembrou-se da facilidade com que Draco havia desligado o alarme dela nessa tarde, e como havia colocado um próprio para impedir que ela fizesse outro. Ela se sentou no primeiro degrau e esperou. Não tinha como ele passar despercebido dessa maneira. Draco certamente estaria retornando a qualquer momento – e ela estava determinada a conversar com ele.

Ela tinha o visto deixar o Baile cedo, escapando do Salão Principal com o Potter e com aquelas duas meninas atrás deles. Ela os seguiu tempo o suficiente para ver que eles foram até o topo das escadas das masmorras, e enquanto ela observava, viu Potter saudá-los educadamente e ir em direção às escadas principais enquanto Draco levava as meninas até o dormitório Sonserino. Ele já teve, ela pensou, tempo mais que suficiente para levar aquelas meninas até seus dormitórios, a não ser que. . . Tardiamente, ocorreu-lhe que Draco pudesse ter a intenção de ficar com seu par por um tempo – talvez eles já estivessem se beijando no salão comunal da Sonserina. Ela se arrepiou, mais devido a esse pensamento revoltante do que ao ar gelado da torre.

Ela estava imaginando se teria coragem de ir lá embaixo encontrá-lo, e se conseguiria suportar o que talvez visse, quando ouviu passos rápidos subindo as escadas. Um segundo depois, Draco apareceu por detrás da curva da escada, pulando dois degraus de cada vez. Ela perdeu o fôlego porque nunca tinha visto ele do jeito como estava agora – corado e sorrindo. . . obviamente feliz, maravilhoso em suas roupas formais, seu cabelo jogado para trás por causa da corrida. E um momento depois, quando o rosto dele se transformou ao vê-la, ela sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa, teve que se segurar para não deixar as lágrimas caírem na frente dele, apesar de saber que elas viriam depois, incessantemente. Levantando-se, ela se abraçou e o encarou, bloqueando seu caminho. "Eu estava esperando por você," ela disse, levantando o queixo.

"Obviamente," Draco disse equilibradamente, mantendo uma distância, cruzando os braços na frente de seu peito. "Por quê?"

Ela quebrou um pouco em face do tom de voz dele – ela havia se preparado para raiva, especialmente depois do que fez no Baile, mas ao invés disso, a voz dele ainda tinha um pouco da excitação e da felicidade que ela tinha visto em seu rosto um momento atrás. Ela não tinha defesa contra ele quando ele estava quieto, quase amigável, desse jeito. "Draco," ela começou, lutando para se manter calma. "Eu te conheço. E ao contrário do que toda a escola acredita, eu sei que você nunca levou uma menina para dormir no seu quarto até duas noites atrás." Ela deu um passo na direção dele, sentiu seu controle quebrando ainda mais ao vê-lo, sabendo que ele estava tão próximo e ao mesmo tempo tão fora de alcance. "É só que. . . eu não entendo o que você pode possivelmente ver naquela menina boba e forçada do sexto-ano," ela disse, seu desespero aparecendo, as lágrimas não derramadas claras em sua voz. "Ela é. . . uma ninguém. Eu não consigo acreditar que ela penetrou aquela parede de gelo atrás da qual você se esconde. . . enquanto eu venho tentando há anos."

"Ah," Draco disse, tão frio e exasperante como sempre, "mas veja bem, você não me conhece tão bem quanto pensa." Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça, analisando-a com intensidade. "E você não iria gostar da verdade mais do que já imaginou."

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo, engolindo seu orgulho. "Você acha que tem algo pior que você pode me contar. . . do que o fato de você escolher aquela vadia insignificante e não eu?"

Ele pausou, debatendo em sua mente quanto revelar a ela. "Você está completamente enganada a respeito da menina," ele disse após um momento. "Eu nunca deixei uma menina passar a noite no meu quarto – e nunca vou deixar. Não aquela menina do sexto-ano. . . nem você. . . nunca."

Ela tentou ignorar a última parte, porque apesar de ter sido dito quietamente, machucou-a. "Você não pode ficar negando," ela respondeu, indignação permitindo-a um momento de força. "Eu sei que você teve alguém no seu quarto a noite inteira, Draco. Eu posso não ser tão boa quanto você em feitiços, mas eu consigo colocar um alarme perfeitamente."

"Eu não estou negando isso," ele disse sem emoções. "Pansy, pense. Se você sabe que eu tive alguém no meu quarto e eu disse que não é aquela menina, ou qualquer menina. . ." Ele suspirou enquanto ela franzia as sobrancelhas, confusa. "Eu passei a noite com a pessoa que foi meu verdadeiro par nessa noite."

"Verdadeiro par? Mas quem. . .?" Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando um pensamento inteiramente novo e bastante chocante ocorreu-lhe. "Potter?" Ela olhou para o Draco em horror e viu que não havia um fio de negação no olhar frio dele. "Ah meu Deus. . . quer dizer que você está – " Ela se engasgou em descrença. " – dormindo com o _Potter_?" Ela encarou ele, olhos gigantescos, sua mão subindo para cobrir sua boca por um momento. "Deus, Draco," ela disse finalmente, "como você consegue agüentar isso? O Blaise disse que você estava com ele por causa de algum plano, mas isso já é levar as coisas longe demais, não acha? Quero dizer, forçar-se a dormir com um menino já é ruim o suficiente, mas o _Potter_?"

Ele a encarou por um segundo, incrédulo com a recusa dela em entender o que ele estava obviamente dizendo. "Ninguém," ele disse, seu lábio curvando em desgosto, "_me_ força a fazer nada. _Você_, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber disso. Se eu estou dormindo com um '_menino_', é porque eu quero, porque é o que eu gosto." A voz dele continha aquela ponta familiar de raiva agora. "E eu não estou '_dormind__o'_ com o Potter. Não que eu espere que você entenda a diferença entre isso e o que é estar com alguém que você ama."

Ele rapidamente deu alguns passos à frente para que eles estivessem muito próximos, então passou encostando nela para subir as escadas. Pausando, com um pé no segundo degrau, ele virou. "Não pareça tão chocada," ele disse, uma faísca de entretenimento clara em seus olhos. "Você não me engana nem um pouco com seu show de nojo. Eu sei muito bem que você não iria jogar o Potter para fora se ele fosse _te_ visitar." Ele se inclinou bem perto, sua voz quente no rosto dela. "Mas ele não irá," ele sussurrou, e tinha um tom escondido de triunfo na voz dele. "Ele está _comigo._" Então ele sumiu, saltando dois degraus por vez.

Pansy observou ele ir, a verdade repentinamente e vagarosamente se registrando, ao mesmo tempo, choque rolando em ondas poderosas por trás de camadas de percepção rapidamente desaparecidas, e as lágrimas que ela soube que iriam vir começaram antes mesmo que ela chegasse até a porta. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si quietamente e se inclinou contra ela, fechando os olhos, deixando as lágrimas quentes correrem sem restrições. De alguma maneira. . . ela deveria ter percebido, ou pelo menos desconfiado, depois de todos os anos de rejeições, que ele era gay. Mas ela não tinha. Nunca tinha sequer considerado, acreditando que a frieza era parte da natureza de Draco, acreditando que ela o entendia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Acreditando que com o tempo ele perceberia isso, finalmente a perceberia. Por que ele não tinha dito isso antes, ao invés de deixá-la se humilhar correndo atrás dele? Ele e Potter provavelmente tinham dado boas risadas por causa disso.

Então o rosto dela ficou em chamas quando se recordou da última coisa que ele disse. Havia algo familiar naquelas palavras, como se ela as recordasse de algum lugar, mas a memória era fina e passageira e impossível de apanhar. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás em negação, e afastou o pensamento elusivo de sua mente. _E daí? _Ela pensou. Toda menina que ela conhecia tinha uma paixão secreta pelo Harry Potter ou pelo Draco Malfoy, ou ambos. E daí se ela tinha uma pequeníssima e longe de séria queda pelo Potter. Era o Draco que ela queria, que ela sempre quis. . . Então o pensamento dos dois juntos desabou em cima dela.

_Ama_, Draco tinha dito, e ela se viu forçada a reconhecer que, realmente, amor era o que tinha visto na face dele nessa noite, subindo as escadas, e ela agora sabia por que nunca tinha visto a expressão antes. E sabia outra coisa também. Ela não estivera enganada quando ouviu passos silenciosos subindo as escadas mais cedo. Potter estava lá agora, com o Draco, e eles. . . ah Deus, ela não queria nem pensar no que eles poderiam estar fazendo. Resolutamente, ela limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto amargo e andou até sua escrivaninha para apanhar um pergaminho e uma pena. Lúcio Malfoy, ela decidiu, poderia se interessar em saber o que o filho dele estava aprontando, e, especialmente, com quem.

…

…

Draco passou pela porta de seu quarto e a fechou atrás de si. As lâmpadas estavam apagadas, então o quarto estava escuro, apenas a luz fraca vinda da lareira o permitindo enxergar. "Harry?"

"Aqui," veio uma voz baixa da cama. "Eu fiquei pronto para dormir enquanto te esperava."

"Eu acabei de fazer uma coisa. . . inesperada," Draco disse como se estivesse surpreso consigo mesmo. Ele andou até a cama, começando a desfazer os botões de suas vestes. "Eu acabei de contar para a Pansy sobre nós – a verdade."

Harry se sentou, inclinando-se na cabeceira da cama, seus joelhos encolhidos embaixo das cobertas.

As vestes que ele havia vestido estavam dobradas cuidadosamente ao lado da cama. "Eu bem que achei que ela poderia estar esperando por você," ele disse. "Ela saiu do quarto dela assim que eu passei pela porta dela – acho que ela me escutou subindo as escadas. Eu tive que parar e retirar as minhas botas antes que pudesse continuar a subir."

Draco se sentou na beira da cama, suas vestes parcialmente abertas, e sorriu conspiratoriamente para o Harry. "Ela realmente achou que eu gostava daquela menina – eu não podia deixá-la acreditar em algo tão revoltante."

Rindo suavemente, Harry disse, "eu achei que essa era a questão de sair com aquelas meninas – fazer as pessoas acreditarem que estávamos com elas." Então ele sorriu secamente. "Certamente ela ficou ainda mais indignada ao descobrir que você estava na verdade comigo."

"Sim," Draco riu, feliz por ter pelo menos extraído um nível adequado de choque de pelo menos uma pessoa. "Ela não quis acreditar, no início."

"Eu queria poder ter te avisado que ela estaria lá."

Draco se levantou e retirou as vestes por cima de sua cabeça. "Não importa," ele disse, despreocupado, enquanto foi pendurar as vestes em seu armário. "Eu consigo lidar com a Pansy." Ele voltou à beira da cama e apanhou as vestes que Harry havia usado, então ficou imóvel por um momento. "Tem outra coisa que eu não esperava. . ." ele disse, hesitando. "Eu me senti muito bem. . . contando a ela sobre nós."

Harry sorriu para o Draco. Então um pensamento preocupante lhe ocorreu. "Você acha que ela vai contar para alguém?" ele perguntou. "Meus amigos concordaram em manter segredo."

Draco deu de ombros levemente e voltou ao seu armário para pendurar as vestes de Harry. "Essa situação a envergonharia também, se ela contasse." Ele sorriu para o Harry. "Afinal da contas, ela vem me perseguindo há quatro anos, e acabou de descobrir que estava apostando no time errado. Ela está brava no momento, mas eu não acredito que ela vá contar a alguém." Ele terminou de se despir até ficar de cueca, então foi até a porta do banheiro e pausou ali. "De qualquer jeito, eu não ligo mais tanto. . . para quem saiba," ele disse com a expressão pensativa enquanto observava Harry. "Eu já volto."

A porta do banheiro se fechou atrás de Draco e, após um momento, Harry escutou água correndo. Ele inclinou sua cabeça contra a cabeceira e encarou a porta fechada, refletindo sobre as últimas palavras de Draco. Era realmente surpreendente, ele pensou, Draco não se importar que pessoas soubessem sobre eles agora. Mas era bom. Harry sorriu e olhou novamente para o anel que estava usando.

Enquanto ele esteve esperando o Draco chegar ao quarto, ficou sentado ali girando o anel em seu dedo, refletindo o quão incrivelmente bonito e delicado ele era, com belíssimos detalhes, bem como o próprio fato dele estar usando-o, para começar. Esse anel, e o feitiço que haviam lançado com a dança nessa noite, levaram a uma conclusão muito séria na mente de Harry – a mesma pergunta, na verdade, sobre a qual ele tinha penado tanto na noite passada. Agora, mais do que nunca, ele queria conversar com o Draco sobre o futuro deles.

E ele queria saber, também, o que essas coisas significavam para o Draco. Ele se lembrava bem do que Draco havia dito na primeira noite em que Harry veio até seu quarto - _"Eu queria esperar até que __eu __amasse alguém, até que alguém me amasse."_ Isso era verdade agora – as palavras haviam sido ditas, eles tinham acabado de dançar um feitiço de união oriundo de magia antiga, e Harry estava usando o anel de Draco – o que mais ele poderia estar esperando? Essa noite, Harry imaginou, depois de tudo isso, será que Draco ainda iria desejar esperar pelo fim do jogo?

Então quando Draco saiu do banheiro alguns minutos depois, Harry estava cheio de perguntas e coisas importantes para dizer. Mas quando Draco subiu na cama para sentar ao seu lado, usando apenas cuecas, seu ombro nu e joelhos encostando os de Harry, pele macia tocando pele, as palavras pareciam evaporar em um silêncio de expectativa, imaginação e antecipação. Ele se sentia particularmente afetado pela presença de Draco nessa noite – um efeito de tudo que haviam feito nessa noite – então ele ficou sem se mexer, tentando suprimir sua antecipação nervosa, e esperou para ver o que Draco faria.

Draco se virou para Harry, observando-o por um segundo e então balançando a cabeça ligeiramente. "Esses têm que ir embora," ele disse com uma voz baixa e provocadora enquanto alcançava uma mão e retirava os óculos de Harry. Ele os dobrou cuidadosamente e os colocou na mesa de cabeceira atrás de si, virando-se novamente na direção de Harry com um olhar de aprovação. "Muito melhor," ele disse, colocando uma mecha rebelde de cabelo atrás da orelha de Harry.

Harry se sentiu corar com o toque e com a intensidade no olhar de Draco. Ele queria se deitar e conversar, como tinham feito antes, abraçando o loiro, dividindo com ele aquele profundo sentimento de conforto, mas com o jeito com que Draco o estava fazendo se sentir hoje, ele não achava que seria uma boa ideia. Não se queria manter sua promessa. Ele quebrou o contato visual e percebeu um brilho prateado ao redor do pescoço de Draco, e viu com uma pequena vibração interna que Draco ainda estava usando o pendente. Ele estava caindo abaixo da cavidade na base do pescoço, logo acima de seu coração, como um brilho de luzes refletidas reunidas, elegante em contraste com sua pele. Harry o tocou gentilmente, sentindo-o quente. "Isso fica muito bem em você," ele disse, uma pequena falha em sua voz.

"Sim," Draco disse suavemente, pegando a mão esquerda de Harry, entrelaçando seus dedos e virando a mão de Harry para que o anel aparecesse. "E isso fica bem em você."

"É lindo," Harry disse. "Eu não consigo parar de olhar para ele." E não era apenas a beleza física do anel que o encantava – toda vez que o olhava, ele podia ouvir a voz de Draco dizendo, "_Eu queria que significasse que nós pertencemos __um ao outro_." "É muito importante para mim," Harry disse com seriedade, relembrando-se das coisas importantes sobre as quais queria conversar essa noite. Mas Draco estava se inclinando nele, e Harry virou sua face para encontrar o beijo de Draco. Era um beijo bastante parecido com o beijo que haviam compartilhado ao final da _Ti'kira_, tenro e intenso ao mesmo tempo, com uma promessa de algo mais que gerava um arrepio excitado por Harry. Mas havia uma pequena dose de reserva nele que Harry sentiu também, e isso fez com que se lembrasse de outras perguntas, e do que eles tinham que terminar. Ele se afastou do beijo e encontrou os olhos de Draco. "É a sua vez no jogo," ele disse.

"Isso pode esperar," Draco disse, gentilmente, mas com firmeza, apertando a mão de Harry. "Você disse que queria conversar."

"Eu quero," Harry disse, um vago sentimento de perplexidade nascendo novamente em face dessa evasão. "Mas eu quero terminar o jogo também. Antes que você vá para casa. Nós só temos até amanhã."

"Eu sei," Draco disse despreocupadamente, olhando para baixo e quebrando o contato visual.

E Harry ficou ali, face a face com outra das evasões inexplicáveis de Draco, e com a promessa de que havia feito a si mesmo na noite passada para não forçar o assunto. Um longo momento de silêncio se esticou entre eles enquanto Harry esperava para ver se Draco iria falar mais alguma coisa.

"Estou muito cansado para jogar xadrez hoje," Draco finalmente disse, olhando para Harry mais uma vez. "Mas nós não precisamos jogar o jogo para conversar – não mais."

Harry procurou os olhos cinza de Draco, incerto do que estaria procurando, e encontrando apenas sinceridade. "Eu sei," ele disse, soltando um suspiro interno, sabendo que tinha que ceder e deixar o assunto passar, apenas torcendo que tivessem tempo suficiente para terminar o jogo no dia seguinte. Ele olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas deles, tentando esconder seu desapontamento e reunir seus pensamentos anteriores.

Quando Harry não disse mais nada por um momento, Draco novamente falou, com a voz baixa. "Você disse que pensou bastante na noite passada. . ."

"Sim," Harry disse, mas agora que era o momento de falar tudo, ele não sabia por onde começar. Draco estava massageando levemente a palma de Harry com seu dedão, e Harry pôde ver pequenas faíscas brancas brilhando discretamente em sua pele. "Bem, para começar," ele disse vagarosamente, "eu pensei sobre isso." Ele se inclinou e acariciou o braço de Draco levemente com sua outra mão, observando maravilhado quando uma trilha de faíscas douradas seguiu seus dedos. "Essas faíscas," ele disse, "devem significar alguma coisa. Talvez algo importante." Ele levantou o olhar, encontrando os olhos de Draco. "E isso nunca aconteceu com a Cho ou com qualquer outra pessoa," ele adicionou. "Só com você."

"Talvez você simplesmente não conseguisse vê-las ainda," Draco sugeriu. "E agora que está estudando auras, consegue."

"Não, eu acho que não – eu nunca estudei sobre isso. Isso é alguma coisa relacionada conosco. Eu vi nossas auras mágicas se unindo quando eu fiz os feitiços de cura com você da última vez. . . e isso não deveria acontecer."

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas levemente em pensamento. "A união de auras poderia explicar o que aconteceu comigo quando você transfigurou aquela bola de neve," ele disse. "Eu senti o feitiço, como se minha força tivesse sido drenada por alguns segundos."

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, repentinamente preocupado. "Você não me contou isso."

Com um leve dar de ombros, Draco tentou aliviar a preocupação de Harry. "Foi apenas por um ou dois segundos, e então fiquei bem. Nós não tivemos a chance de falar sobre isso até agora."

Isso definitivamente era algo que não podiam ignorar. "Nós precisamos descobrir por que isso está acontecendo," Harry disse decisivamente. "Depois do feriado, acho que devemos ir até o Professor Dumbledore e madame Pomfrey e dizer o que está acontecendo."

"O que está acontecendo conosco não é tão importante quanto descobrir sobre a magia sem varinha que você consegue fazer," Draco apontou. "Eu acho que deveríamos falar com eles sobre isso."

Harry concordou. "Eu vou. Vou falar com eles sobre as duas coisas." Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, ainda preocupado com o que Draco tinha acabado de lhe contar, e incerto de como começar as próximas, e muito mais importante perguntas que queria fazer.

O silêncio se estendeu entre eles por um momento, enquanto sombras do fogo cintilavam até a ponta da cama. "Você disse que essa era a primeira coisa," Draco finalmente disse, sua voz baixa e calorosa. "Então deve ter mais alguma coisa."

"Tem," Harry disse, e pausou. "Eu pensei a respeito. . . do que você disse na outra noite," ele começou hesitantemente. "Você me fez uma pergunta. Sobre casamento. . . e crianças. . . perguntou se eu já tinha pensando sobre o que eu teria que ceder para ficar com você. Eu não cheguei a te responder."

"Você não tem que. . ."

"Eu quero," Harry insistiu. "Você me disse para pensar sobre isso. . . e eu pensei. Eu pensei muito." Ele pausou novamente, procurando pelas palavras certas. "O que nós fizemos hoje. . ." ele disse após um momento, "aquela dança. . . foi real para mim. Você disse que nunca iria dançá-la com outra pessoa. . . e eu não consigo acreditar," ele afirmou com uma certeza quieta "que eu jamais irei também." Então, antecipando os protestos de Draco, ele adicionou, "eu sei o que você disse que eu deveria fazer, e eu sei que nós não podemos planejar nada ainda, mas eu pensei sobre o que eu gostaria que acontecesse. . ."

Ele olhou as mãos deles, dedos entrelaçados, o anel que usava agora um símbolo do que sentiam um pelo outro. "Eu não quero estar com mais ninguém, Draco," ele disse suavemente, levantando o olhar. "Casamento não e tão importante para mim, e eu não me importo com as expectativas das outras pessoas, ou se vão achar que eu deveria ficar com uma menina, ou que eu não deveria ficar com um Malfoy. Eu só quero ficar com você. . . viver com você. . . se nós pudermos, se você concordar. E eu ainda quero trabalhar com você, como eu disse antes." Ele apertou a mão que estava segurando, sentindo o calor firme, a reafirmação vinda dos dedos de Draco apertando os seus em resposta. "Você acha que poderia. . . querer fazer isso. . . quero dizer, viver comigo?"

Draco estava com o rosto virado para o lado, para encarar Harry enquanto falava, mas agora estava olhando para frente com os olhos fechados, um caroço se formando em sua garganta. Ele realmente não deveria responder, não deveria encorajar Harry nessas esperanças impossíveis. "Nós já concordamos o quão improvável seria isso," ele disse quietamente, tristemente.

"Sim," Harry disse com a voz baixa. "Eu sei." Ele estudou a expressão melancólica de Draco por um segundo, então suspirou e virou para o lado oposto, encarando seus joelhos. Com a mão direita descansando em sua coxa elevada, ele seguiu a costura do cobertor com seu dedão. "Eu só queria saber que você iria. . . querer isso," ele finalmente disse.

O tom desesperado na voz de Harry foi direto para o coração de Draco, e arrancou a verdade dele apesar de suas intenções de desencorajá-lo. "Harry," ele disse com a afeição que não conseguia esconder, "Eu acabei de dançar _Ti'kira_ com você. . . e para mim, foi absolutamente real. É claro que eu gostaria de morar com você. Eu não consigo imaginar," ele adicionou solenemente, "eu jamais desejando outra coisa." Ele virou a cabeça, encarando Harry novamente, seus olhos sérios, atentos e contritos. "É só que eu tento não pensar no futuro."

Harry levantou o olhar, seu coração preenchendo-se, exultante com as palavras de Draco, e então um pouco entristecido pela última frase. "Tenho certeza que o Professor Dumbledore vai pedir que você fique aqui para dar aulas," ele disse, recusando-se a ser desanimado. "Se nós dois pudermos ficar aqui depois da graduação, você acha que eles nos deixariam dividir um quarto? Esse quarto, talvez?" Ele colocou uma mão no braço de Draco. "Eu gosto desse quarto."

Draco sorriu, atraído por um momento ao pensamento positivo de Harry. "Você continua me impressionando com suas ideias chocantes," ele provocou. "Nós seríamos o maior escândalo, sabe. Professores não casados morando juntos bem aqui na escola." Ele soltou uma risada curta. "Eu gostaria disso."

Harry sorriu brevemente com o divertimento de Draco, feliz em ter finalmente obtido uma resposta mais otimista, e então falou novamente, com mais seriedade. "E quando a guerra terminar. . . e _se_ for possível. . ." ele disse, adicionando a ênfase para o benefício de Draco, "nós poderíamos comprar uma casa grande juntos. . ."

Draco suspirou. Se as coisas fossem diferentes, ele amaria escutar o Harry falar desse jeito, ele sendo incluído como uma parte definitiva do futuro de Harry, mas ele também se recordou de quando Harry contou que ele e Cho também tinham conversado desse jeito, na noite que eles dormiram juntos, e como tinha se sentido um tolo depois, quando ela o abandonou. Ele realmente não deveria deixar isso continuar. Harry tinha pausado agora, como se estivesse pensando, ou terminado de falar. "Era isso que você tinha a dizer?" Draco disse esperançosamente.

"Não, tem mais," Harry disse suavemente. Ele respirou profundamente. "Eu não sei o quanto você vai gostar dessa próxima parte, no entanto." Ele se mexeu um pouco na cama e se inclinou no Draco, querendo ficar mais próximo, apesar de ainda estar consciente da promessa que havia feito.

Draco soltou a mão de Harry e colocou um braço ao redor da cintura do outro, inclinando-se em Harry também. "Vá em frente, então," ele disse, sua boca agora bem ao lado da orelha de Harry.

Harry fechou os olhos só por um segundo; era tão bom ter o braço de Draco ao redor de si, o conforto de ser abraçado aumentando sua confiança para o que tinha que dizer. Ele apenas teria que tentar ignorar o calor sensual do corpo de Draco pressionado ao seu lado, e a mão elegante que descansava na pele nua de sua cintura como uma tira de fogo. Ele respirou profundamente e pausou, reunindo seus pensamentos. "A razão pela qual quero uma casa grande," ele disse quietamente, "é. . . porque eu quero ter filhos." Ele sentiu Draco ficar tenso em surpresa contra si, mas continuou, determinado. "Eu pensei sobre isso por um bom tempo. Eu não quero largar mão disso – não consigo desistir disso." Virando a cabeça, ele encontrou os olhos cinza surpreendidos de Draco e explicou. "Eu nunca conheci meus pais, nunca tive uma família que me amasse. Eu sempre quis ter a minha própria família – ter minhas crianças. É simplesmente algo muito importante para mim. . . e eu pensei, talvez, em uma forma de conseguirmos isso."

Draco olhou de soslaio para Harry, um pouco abalado por essa revelação um tanto quanto inesperada. Ele não sabia se estava pronto para saber como Harry achava que eles poderiam ter filhos. "Eu _não_ vou concordar em dividir você com alguma menina só para que você consiga fazer bebês, se é isso que tinha em mente," ele disse.

"Não, é claro que não," Harry disse, um pouco chocado com a conclusão imediata de Draco.

"Como, então?" Draco perguntou, completamente perdido, e, para a falar a verdade, um pouco horrorizado, já que isso nunca foi algo que havia considerado.

"Bem, _se _estivermos juntos," Harry disse, "nós não podemos ter nossos filhos. . . então eu quero adotar. Eu fui órfão – eu sei como é. E tenho certeza que várias crianças vão precisar de lares depois que a guerra acabar. Se eu puder. . ." sua voz fugiu por um segundo. ". . .se eu ainda estiver aqui. . . eu quero encontrar as crianças que não têm para onde ir, e lhes dar um lar. . . conosco." Ele pausou, então continuou, sua voz ficando tentativamente esperançosa. "Você acha que gostaria disso, também?"

Por um momento, Draco hesitou. Mas Harry não estava pedindo promessas, ou perguntado se ele acreditava que o futuro deles poderia ser assim. Draco não teve que utilizar de meias-verdades para responder a pergunta de Harry – ele poderia dar uma resposta com completa honestidade. Pois apesar de ele não conseguir imaginar a si mesmo vivendo em uma casa cheia de crianças, acreditava que isso nunca seria possível, e estava feliz por Harry ter um sonho do futuro que não dependia deles estarem juntos. Ele queria que Harry mantivesse esse sonho, desejava com todo o seu coração que esse sonho se tornasse realidade para ele, que Harry não ficasse sozinho. "Mais do que nada," ele disse suavemente, sinceramente.

"Sério?" Harry perguntou, surpreso e sinceramente emocionado. Ele se moveu, virando para encarar Draco mais diretamente, e colocou sua mão na mão de Draco que estava deitada no cobertor sobre o estômago de Draco. "Eu achava que você não iria querer."

"Eu quero que _você_ tenha," Draco esclareceu. "Quaisquer planos que você tenha, é o que eu quero."

"Não, não são planos," Harry suspirou. "Apesar desejos."

Houve um longo momento de silêncio. "Harry, amor," Draco disse muito gentilmente, tentando novamente distrair Harry do assunto relacionado ao futuro deles, "tudo soa incrível, mas. . . foi um longo dia e eu não dormi bem na noite passada. . ."

"Você não teve mais pesadelos sobre o seu pai, teve?" Harry perguntou, todos os outros pensamentos abandonados, por um momento, em preocupação. Mas, Deus, Draco tinha acabado de chamá-lo de "amor"? O coração dele tinha dado um sobressalto com isso.

"Eu tive sonhos," Draco disse. "Um deles foi particularmente perturbador e estranho – eu não consegui voltar a dormir depois. Eu não me lembro muito bem dele, mas não era sobre o meu pai."

"Eu queria ter estado aqui ontem," Harry disse, ainda se arrependendo da impulsividade que havia resultado na separação deles na noite anterior. "Mas eu posso fazer o feitiço para adormecer em você hoje, se você quiser."

"Você poderia fazer os dois?" Draco perguntou.

"É claro," Harry ainda se sentia alerta, mas Draco, ele agora percebeu, realmente parecia cansado. Lançar os feitiços seria bom para ambos, relaxando Harry e fazendo Draco se sentir melhor. "Vem cá," ele disse, sua voz quieta e carinhosa. "Eu vou fazê-los agora, para que você consiga ir dormir." Ele se mexeu, sentando-se, abrindo espaço para Draco se deitar. "Nós podemos conversar mais amanhã."

Draco deitou de costas, seus braços cruzados levemente em cima de sua barriga, cabelo liso e macio espalhado, parecendo dourado com a luz da lareira que caía em seu travesseiro. Com alívio e então antecipação em seus olhos, ele observou enquanto Harry deitava ao seu lado, encarando-o, e se preparava para lançar os feitiços. Essa magia que Harry podia fazer emocionava Draco. Era tão rara, tão extraordinária, e ser parte disso, tê-la preenchendo-o, correndo por ele como luz solar em água clara, era incrível. Fazia com que esquecesse que aquela escuridão jamais existira. Fazia com que ele de boa vontade cedesse seu coração, sua vida, e oferecê-los humildemente em gratidão ao maravilhoso ente mágico que Harry Potter era. E nunca haveria outra pessoa, Draco sabia com uma certeza irrevogável, ninguém mais jamais iria lhe proporcionar esse tipo de emoção. Nunca. Era só o Harry, apenas o Harry, que ele sempre quis.

Fechando os olhos, Harry concentrou sua atenção para dentro de si, sintonizando-a com a batida estável de seu coração, estabilizando o ritmo de sua respiração, encontrando e centralizando a magia dentro de si. A sensibilização se alterou ao seu redor. Fora de seu ser o quarto vibrava com energia vista e invisível: fogo e sombras cintilantes, luz e ar e calor e magia sutilmente entrelaçados uns aos outros. A magia correu por ele, preenchendo-o, passando em todas as direções a partir do centro abaixo de seu coração, indo até sua garganta e ao topo de sua cabeça, e abaixo, para sua virilha, braços e mãos, como raios gentilmente brilhantes de uma estrela.

Harry abriu os olhos, preparado para lançar o primeiro feitiço, e viu que Draco o estava observando. Ele se levantou em um cotovelo e encarou Draco de cima. Amor e antecipação estavam dançando nos olhos cinza, e o coração de Harry pulou e acelerou, um arrepio de exaltação correndo por si. Colocando suas mãos no peito de Draco, ele recitou as palavras do feitiço calmante, e imediatamente sentiu as auras mágicas dos dois se misturarem, ligando-se, unindo-se. E bem ao fundo dessa conexão, ele sentiu uma nova ligação entre eles, uma ligação de um juramento sinceramente recitado, e soube que era a magia da _Ti'kira_ que haviam feito.

Um sentimento subiu-lhe então, ao mesmo tempo triste e feliz, e ele desejou desesperadamente que as esperanças para o futuro que tinha se realizassem de alguma forma, que nada acontecesse para separá-los. Desejos eram tudo que tinham no momento. . . mas. . . então ele se lembrou do que Draco tinha dito. . . que ele tentava não pensar no futuro, e Harry se viu forçado a fazer uma última pergunta. "Você tem desejos e esperanças por alguma coisa, Draco?" ele sussurrou.

Draco sentiu a magia correndo por dentro de sim, um sentimento profundo de calma e paz preenchendo-o. Ele olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Harry, sentiu a magia fluir entre eles como uma corrente sedosa de eletricidade. "A única coisa que eu. . . realmente desejei," ele disse, sua voz baixa com emoção, "foi que você me amasse."

A magia preencheu ambos, a paz do feitiço de Harry, o amor da união da _Ti'kira_, as emoções acumulando em ambos com a pergunta de Harry e a resposta de Draco, derramando, juntando águas, transbordando.

"E eu te amo," Harry sussurrou. "Demais."

Os olhos deles se trancaram, esmeraldas vívidas e cinza aveludado, e eles eram um só. . . juntos. . .

"Seja lá o que aconteça, Harry. . . prometa que não vai esquecer. . ."

. . . sem barreiras, fronteiras já cruzadas, corações unidos. . .

". . . que eu te amo."

. . . magia pulsando e misturando dentro deles, seus sentimentos e emoções unidos em um reflexo e um eco mutuamente compartilhado entre eles.

Harry se inclinou para perto, sua mão traçando uma carícia brilhante na bochecha de Draco, seu olhar resoluto. "Eu prometo," ele disse.

Então os braços de Draco estavam puxando Harry para baixo, uma onda de desejo maior do que sua auto-imposta abstinência dominando-o, e Harry abaixou a cabeça, sua boca encontrando a de Draco. Os olhos deles se fecharam, e o foco da união deles se tornou o beijo, e nele estava toda promessa e quase-promessa que eles haviam dado e encontrado um no outro. A magia inflamou com o toque deles, ateando-os em chamas.

Desejo correu por Harry como um lento arrepio de um raio de calor através de um céu de verão. E quase que instantaneamento, sentiu Draco se arrepiar em resposta embaixo de si. O coração de ambos batiam em harmonia, seus pulsos cantavam em contraponto, e Harry caiu, de cabeça e sem âncora, no redemoinho de emoções de Draco, sua consciência nadando no vortex rapidamente giratório de amor e de desejo. Harry sentiu esse desejo correr por Draco como se fosse seu próprio corpo, latejando junto com todos seus nervos, implorando para que não parasse. Ele se afastou do beijo, abalado, dominado por seu desejo e o de Draco, e começou a pressionar beijos urgentes, como quentes e insistentes perguntas, pelo rosto e pescoço de Draco. "Draco?" ele sussurrou. _Amor? Ah. . . por favor. . . você vai deixar isso acontecer agora? Vai deixar eu te amar?_ E sentiu a resposta de Draco, na forma de um gemido baixo de prazer, vibrar por ambos.

Draco gemeu suavemente e se arqueou embaixo de Harry, pressionando-se com força contra ele, querendo isso, respondendo ao desejo de Harry por um longo, quente e incontável momento perdido no poder da paixão de ambos. Mas então a memória submergeu, reprimida, fazendo Draco se lembrar de si mesmo, de seu arrependimento e dessa necessidade amarga, porém determinada, de proteger Harry, e uma palavra, uma respiração apenas, escapou como se em resposta ao prévio pensamento de Harry.

"Não."

E tudo desmoronou.

Harry rolou para longe de Draco e se deitou de costas, sem tocá-lo, olhos fechados, mordendo seu lábio inferior, sofrendo com a abrupta reversão das emoções Draco – emoções que havia experimentado como se suas fossem. Ele estava completamente excitado. Pura lava parecia estar circulando dentro do seu estômago. Ele podia ouvir a respiração acelerada de Draco tão próxima, ainda podia sentir os corações deles acelerando rapidamente juntos. Ele respirou profundamente, tentando acalmar-se, procurando pela paz que tinha perdido no meio da paixão, esperando a excitação diminuir.

Eles deitaram um lado do outro por alguns minutos sem se falar, sem se tocar, ambos chocados pelos sentimentos que haviam compartilhado, ambos sem fala com o resultado do que tinha acontecido. Gradualmente, a conexão entre eles começou a desaparecer enquanto a magia se dispersava.

Harry sentiu Draco se mover então, e uma mão apanhou a sua, entrelaçando os dedos, apertando.

"Harry?" a voz de Draco estava ligeiramente trêmula. "Você está bem?"

Tinha um pouco de preocupação naquele tom que deveria ter lembrado Harry do que era realmente importante. Ele respirou profundamente. "Estou bem," ele sussurrou, mas havia uma distinta sobreposição de desânimo e irritação em sua voz.

Harry soltou a mão de Draco e se sentou, suas pernas recolhidas ao peito, seus braços cruzados em cima dos joelhos, cabeça abaixada. Sentia-se desorientado e chateado. _Como você pode me perguntar se estou bem?_ ele queria gritar. _Eu _estava _bem. . . até você. . ._Mas ele não tinha certeza do que tinha acontecido, ou de quem era a culpa. Só sabia que ele estivera ótimo até o momento em que Draco o puxou para baixo e a magia que ele tinha começado a fazer fugiu de seu controle. Ele _tinha _certeza de uma coisa, entretanto – Draco definitivamente estava escondendo alguma coisa. Ele tinha brevemente captado uma impressão forte de Draco, logo antes de Draco ter dito não – um sentimento profundo de arrependimento e. . . proteção, talvez. _Me proteger do quê? _Ele observou o outro garoto.

Draco tinha jogado um braço sobre seus olhos quando Harry sentou-se, e a linha de sua boca estava fina, esticada e magoada.

O coração de Harry apertou com a cena, e ele percebeu que havia perdido a conexão com os sentimentos de Draco, e que a separação doía mais do que todo o resto. Repentinamente, lembrou-se de que havia prometido duas coisas, esperar até o final do jogo de xadrez e não pressionar Draco. Independentemente de quem tenha sido culpado, ele quase tinha desapontado Draco nas duas.

"Draco," ele chamou quietamente. Ele gentilmente afastou o braço de Draco de seus olhos. Draco manteve os olhos fechados e Harry sentiu outra pontada em seu coração. Inclinando-se, ele beijou uma pálpebra, precisando muito ver qual expressão estava naqueles olhos cinza. "M-F?" Ele beijou a boca de Draco, apenas um toque leve, e disse as palavras que deveria ter dito antes. "_Você_ está bem?" ele perguntou, então ficou observando a face pálida e contraída, esperando.

Draco respirou profundamente e finalmente abriu os olhos, analisando Harry por um longo momento antes de falar. "Você estava bravo," ele disse. "Eu senti." Mas junto com a angústia havia um pouco de admiração silenciosa no tom de sua voz.

Harry não respondeu imediatamente, vários pensamentos e sentimentos circulando por sua mente. "Se você sentiu isso," ele finalmente disse, sua voz constrita, lutando contra a emoção, "então você também sabe porquê. Porque se você sentiu isso, você sentiu todo o resto. E _eu_ senti o quanto você queria, e você ainda disse não."

"E eu te disse, não é que eu não quero."

"Draco, eu dancei _Ti'kira_ com você. Estou usando seu anel. Você sabe como eu me sinto por você e que eu _tenho_ certeza. Pelo que mais estamos esperando?"

"Nós simplesmente não podemos – ainda não."

Harry suspirou. Ele queria desesperadamente perguntar novamente o porquê. Mas não podia. Porque Draco tinha confiado nele e ele não deveria tornar isso uma discussão, após ter dito que iria esperar mais de uma vez, após ter prometido a si mesmo que iria respeitar a decisão do outro garoto. Porque ele já tinha feito e dito o suficiente, e mesmo assim Draco não tinha mudado de ideia. E porque isso não era o que ele queria que estivesse acontecendo. As emoções incríveis que eles haviam compartilhado pareciam perdidas, em cinzas agora, e Harry as queria de volta. Mais do que tudo, ele queria de volta o sentimento de conforto que eles proporcionavam um ao outro, precisavam um do outro.

Ele alcançou a mão e finalmente tocou levemente o ombro de Draco, maravilhado mais uma vez com o brilho das faíscas que seus dedos criavam, "Draco, não importa," ele disse seriamente. "Desculpa. Eu não quis que isso acontecesse. A magia foi esmagadora – eu perdi o controle."

"Não," Draco disse, quase um sussurro. "Não foi sua culpa. Fui eu quem perdeu o controle." Ele fechou os olhos novamente por um momento. "Você teve todo o direito de ficar bravo."

"Eu só estou tentando entender," Harry disse, ainda desesperadamente confuso, mas querendo superar essa situação. Draco olhou para ele, seus olhos cinza contritos, e Harry aceitou as desculpas silenciosas, retornando o olhar de Draco com um pequeno sorriso. "Acho que não devemos nos beijar enquanto estou lançando esses feitiços. . . bem, a não ser. . . que queiramos que isso aconteça," ele disse. Ele hesitou, e então disse honestamente, e um pouco esperançosamente, não conseguindo abrir mão do assunto inteiramente. "Espero que nós. . . queiramos que isso aconteça. . . algum dia." _Amanhã_, ele pensou.

Os olhos de Draco ficaram nebulosos e tristes, como se ele quisesse fazer essa promessa, mas não se atrevesse. "Você acha que ainda pode lançar o feitiço para adormecer," ele disse, "se eu te der um beijo de boa-noite agora, antes que você comece?"

Havia um pouco de provocação na voz de Draco, dessa vez, deixando Harry saber que as coisas estavam tranqüilas entre eles. Ele sorriu e se deitou, inclinando-se em um cotovelo. "Acho que sim," ele disse, inclinando-se mais perto, beijando Draco uma vez, suavemente.

Draco respirou profundamente e se acomodou ao lado de Harry. "Estou pronto," ele disse, observando Harry com expectativa.

Centrando-se novamente, Harry se preparou para lançar o feitiço para adormecer. "Te vejo de manhã," ele disse suavemente, logo antes de colocar sua mão em Draco e sussurrar as palavras do feitiço. Então ele observou, fascinado, o Draco fechar os olhos e relaxar até dormir sob o toque de seus dedos. _Relaxado_, Harry pensou, estudando a face adormecida à sua frente. Havia alguma coisa faltando agora naquele rosto, uma pequena e sempre presente indicação de tensão que só reconheceu agora, com a ausência da mesma, enquanto Draco dormia. _Ele nunca realmente relax__a__ a não ser quando eu faço esses feitiços_. E Harry sentiu uma onda de gratidão por esse dom que ele tinha, por poder proporcionar isso ao Draco.

Ele se deitou com o apoio de um cotovelo, observando o rosto adormecido de Draco por um longo momento. Ele amava toda linha e curva daquela face, a curva arcada do lábio superior, endiabrado até mesmo durante o sono, o arco escuro das sobrancelhas e dos cílios, a linha reta do nariz que curvava perfeitamente no final. Vagarosamente, e muito levemente, ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo loiro da testa de Draco, seus dedos criando pequenas faíscas giratórias de luz dourada nas sombras de sua mão.

Mexendo-se um pouco para ficar embaixo das cobertas, Harry se deitou de costas e encarou o teto, pensando. Amanhã – eles têm que terminar o jogo. Tinha que ser amanhã – se ele tinha que deixar o Draco ir para casa, ele não queria que ele fosse assim – sem que fizessem amor. De alguma forma isso parecia tão importante para o Harry, e não somente porque queria que fizessem sexo. Ele estava tão apaixonado. E se algo acontecesse com Draco, e Harry nunca tivesse a chance de ter isso com ele? Era uma possibilidade que não queria nem considerar. Quebraria seu coração, ele sabia, sem a possibilidade de conserto. E com esse pensamento, ele repentinamente percebeu que isso deve ter sido o que Cho sentiu. Pela primeira vez, ele pôde entender completamente, e o perdão tomou conta de seu coração pelo que ela tinha feito.

Ele virou a cabeça e olhou para o Draco, então muito gentilmente colocou um braço embaixo dos ombros do menino adormecido e o puxou para perto. Draco se mexeu, virando-se de lado e se acomodando mais próximo de Harry, sua mão vindo descansar no peito de Harry, dedos logo abaixo da concavidade de sua garganta. Harry fechou os olhos e aceitou o simples sentimento de conforto e pertencimento que vinham ao ter Draco em seus braços. O murmúrio musical já familiar os rodeava, tranqüilo, hipnotizante, e Harry sentiu suas perguntas serem aliviadas de sua mente. Ele resistiu por um momento, e então jogou seus pensamentos e esperanças relativas ao dia seguinte para o lado, e permitiu que o consolo estimado do toque de Draco o levasse para longe de tudo, até pegar no sono

…

…

Eles estavam afetuosos, porém controlados um com o outro enquanto acordavam e se preparavam no dia seguinte. Harry observou o Draco quando ele não estava olhando, incerto do que dizer. Hoje era o último dia deles antes que Draco fosse para casa e Harry não sabia o que fazer. Ele desesperadamente queria terminar o jogo de xadrez, mas Draco não estava fazendo qualquer esforço para tanto e Harry estava relutante em pressioná-lo – pelo menos não antes do café-da-manhã. Na noite anterior, ele sentia ter tido muito mais certeza do que queria fazer. Depois que comeram, e voltassem, talvez pudesse. . . mas tentar convencer o Draco a fazer algo que não queria, ele estava percebendo, era praticamente impossível.

"Parece que você recebeu uma coruja," Harry disse.

Draco se levantou e encarou Harry, seu rosto parecia calmo, despreocupado. "Acho que você deve ir na frente," ele disse. "Eu já desço em alguns minutos."

"Tem certeza?" Harry perguntou, percebendo algo no tom de voz de Draco que o preocupou. "Posso esperar."

"Não," Draco disse, aproximando-se para beijar Harry antes que descesse. "Não tem problema. Te vejo lá embaixo."

…

…

Pansy não era tão estúpida quando Draco pensava. Ela tinha dito isso a si mesma na noite passada, quando teve sua ideia brilhante, e se parabenizou agora mais uma vez quando seu pequeno plano funcionou perfeitamente. Draco pôde ter colocado um contra-feitiço para que ela não conseguisse colocar um alarme mágico nas escadas do lado de fora da porta _dele_, mas nada a impedia de colocar outro alarme na noite anterior nas escadas que desciam a partir de sua porta. E como Draco não tinha como descer sem passar pelo quarto dela. . . Ela sorriu diabolicamente.

Sua intenção era conversar com ele nessa manhã quando ele descesse para tomar café-da-manhã, e queria apanhá-lo sozinho. Havia, é claro, a possibilidade de ele e o Potter descerem juntos, mas ela duvidava. Draco ainda estava sendo reservado em relação a esse relacionamento, ou, em caso contrário, não teria fingido ir com aquela menina ao Baile Anual. Logicamente, Pansy havia concluído que eles seriam cuidadosos em não serem vistos juntos. Um momento atrás, o alarme dela tinha disparado – e como tinha adivinhado, apenas uma pessoa tinha descido as escadas da direção do quarto de Draco.

Pansy sorriu maliciosamente. Se apenas uma pessoa tinha descido, tinha que ser o Potter. Draco não teria descido e deixado o Potter sozinho lá em cima. Ela saiu do seu quarto, um pergaminho enrolado em sua mão. Draco provavelmente viria após alguns momentos, e quando viesse, ela estaria esperando.

…

…

Draco abriu um lado da janela e o Lúcifer entrou, suas penas bagunçadas por causa do frio. "Ah, uma mensagem do querido papai," ele disse desdenhosamente. "E antes do café-da-manhã. Que tocante." A coruja piscou seus olhos alaranjados largos e malignos de forma reprovadora para ele e estendeu uma pata. Um pequeno pergaminho estava ali, o qual Draco removeu com dedos trêmulos – dedos que traíam sua ansiedade mesmo que suas palavras não tivessem. Ele espantou a coruja, fechou a janela, e levou a mensagem até sua escrivaninha para ler.

_Draco,_

_Por que não tive notícias suas? Eu lhe dei instruções específicas na minha última carta. Ou você esqueceu como ler? Espero uma resposta imediatamente._

_L.M._

O desprezo naquela terceira oração era tão intenso, que Draco conseguia praticamente ouvir a voz de seu pai a cuspindo. Mas demorou uma ou duas batidas intensas de seu coração para perceber do que seu pai estava falando. Ele apenas tinha recebido uma carta de seu pai, e então o anel veio sem qualquer carta. . .ou não? Ah. . . merda. _Você esqueceu como ler?_ Ah, Deus. Draco levantou o olhar. Jogados despreocupadamente em sua escrivaninha estavam os dois papéis que havia retirado do anel. Um deles tinha embrulhado todo o pacote e ele tinha ignorado-o. O outro, por outro lado, tinha sido dobrado e estava, ou ele tinha pensado, em branco. Mas com um sentimento desesperador, Draco soube. Seu pai estava absolutamente correto. Ele _tinha_ esquecido – não em _como_ ler uma mensagem familiar secreta – ele tinha se esquecido de sequer procurar por uma.

Uma vaga emoção de pavor estava crescendo em seu estômago enquanto ele apanhava o papel descartado e o levava até a lareira. _Instruções específicas. . ._ Ele não gostava do som disso. Retirando sua varinha, ele segurou o papel acima do fogo, quase tocando as chamas, sussurrou algumas palavras, e observou com um desânimo sombrio enquanto seus medos eram confirmados. Letras e frases começaram a aparecer em uma letra brilhante e fogosa que corria e piscava na superfície do papel, como se o próprio fogo tivesse escrito a página. Então as letras ficaram negras, queimadas no papel, e Draco começou a ler:

_Esse anel é uma herança valiosa dos Malfoy. Eu não aprovo do seu plano de presenteá-lo ao Potter e você será certamente responsabilizado pessoalmente pelo seu retorno. Entretanto, como você mencionou o uso de um feitiço apropriado, eu decidi me certificar de que isso fosse feito corretamente – se fizermos isso, não podem ocorrer quaisquer erros. Eu lancei um feitiço de vontade no anel que irá enfraquecer a resistência de Potter a nós. Ele não interferirá com qualquer coisa que você tenha a intenção de lançar no anel, mas eu acredito que esse feitiço é o mais apropriado, considerando nosso objetivo, e é um feitiço que você não sabe lançar. Informe-me imediatamente por coruja quando você planeja agir – eu preciso laborar meus próprios planos de acordo – e, é claro, destrua essa carta imediatamente._

_L.M._

Draco derrubou o papel no fogo como se tivesse sido queimado. E mal percebeu quando o papel pegou fogo e desapareceu. Ele não se importava nem um pouco com as demandas de Lucius em ter o anel de volta. Na opinião de Draco, o anel era seu para dar, e ele queria que Harry ficasse com ele. Mas o feitiço de vontade. . . Draco fechou os olhos enquanto raiva e desespero se acumulavam dentro de si. Enquanto isso confirmava a suspeição de Draco de que seu pai tinha a intenção de utilizar a Maldição Imperio no Harry, um feitiço de vontade era Magia Negra, e muito aquém do seu conhecimento para que pudesse removê-lo. Felizmente, era um feitiço com ação gradual, então em uma noite os efeitos não seriam muito notáveis, mas ele não podia arriscar deixar o Harry sob seus efeitos por muito tempo. E havia apenas uma pessoa que ele tinha certeza que seria capaz de ajudá-lo a remover um feitiço dessa natureza. De alguma forma, ele teria que pegar o anel de volta de Harry e fazer com que Dumbledore retirasse o feitiço sem levantar suspeitas.

Ele já tinha percebido que precisaria da ajuda de Dumbledore com algumas partes de seu plano, e ele tinha cuidadosamente planejado como faria isso – na verdade, ele tinha planejado ir falar com ele nessa tarde. O que ele tinha planejado em pedir pareceria suficientemente razoável e inocente, isoladamente. Mas e se Dumbledore suspeitasse de algo agora, por causa do feitiço no anel? Draco não podia liberar informações ao Dumbledore muito cedo, mas apenas quando fosse tarde demais para que ele impedisse seus planos. Tudo dependia disso.

Ele afundou em uma das cadeiras e fechou os olhos, braços cruzados firmemente em seu peito, suas mãos agarrando seus joelhos. Tinha sido difícil para ele ir até Dumbledore no começo do ano. Tinha tomado toda a sua coragem, e a quantidade de orgulho que tinha engolido quase o tinha deixado enjoado, mas tinha sido necessário. Não havia dúvidas na mente de Draco acerca do poder do diretor como um bruxo. O homem podia agir como um tolo maluco às vezes, mas sua percepção inigualável de coisas escondidas e secretas tinha convencido Draco do contrário. E se Dumbledore percebesse alguma coisa, por causa disso?

Draco estava se sentindo doente. Tudo poderia desmoronar. Maldito seja seu pai até os sete níveis do inferno por sua interferência! Era um insulto à competência de Draco – mostrava muito claramente que seu pai não tinha qualquer confiança nele ou em sua habilidade de pôr em prática sua própria ideia. E, ele pensou com amargura, ironicamente era agora esse feitiço no anel que poderia arruinar tudo o que ele tinha planejado tão meticulosamente. Ele tinha que pensar. . . não podia falhar. . .

Houve uma batida na porta. Draco respirou profundamente e se forçou a relaxar. Provavelmente era Harry, voltando para pegar alguma coisa, ou porque estava preocupado, e Draco não poderia deixá-lo ver o quão chateado ele estava. A batida veio novamente e Draco, torcendo para que conseguisse se manter calmo, foi abrir a porta.

Mas não era o Harry. Assim que Draco virou a maçaneta, Pansy se forçou para dentro do quarto. Ela tinha um pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão; seu rosto estava bravo, porém determinado. "Eu _sabia_ que você estaria aqui em cima," ela disse com satisfação. "Mas eu cansei de esperar que você descesse. Ela balançou o pergaminho embaixo do nariz de Draco. "Isso," ela disse imperiosamente, cortando o protesto irritado de Draco, "é uma carta direcionada ao seu pai. Eu achei que ele poderia se interessas em saber o quão. . . envolvido. . . você está com um certo Harry Potter."

Draco fechou a porta e cruzou os braços sobre seu peito, analisando Pansy com crescente irritação. Deus, ele não tinha tempo para isso. Ele tinha que pensar no que fazer a respeito do anel. "Ah, e daí," ele disse grosseiramente. "Eu estava planejando contar para ele amanhã quando fosse para casa. Vá em frente e manda," ele desafiou. "Tenho certeza que ele ficará _animadíssimo_ em ouvir de você."

Por um segundo, isso paralisou a Pansy. Ela tinha imaginado sem sombras de dúvidas que ele fosse querer esconder isso de seu pai. Mas ela não seria tão facilmente derrotada. Ainda não. Com malícia Sonserina, Pansy mudou de tática. Ela pode não ter percebido que Draco é gay, mas de todo o resto, ela ainda acreditava que o conhecia muito bem. "Mesmo que você queira que o Lucius saiba," ela retrucou, seu queixo se elevando em desafio. "Eu sei que você vai querer contar você mesmo para ele, e não que ele saiba através de uma carta minha."

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram. Ele pausou por tempo o suficiente até fazer com que Pansy ficasse desconfortável. "Diga o que você quer, então," ele disse impacientemente, cortando qualquer embolação. "Eu imagino que tenha um preço – para que você não envie a carta."

"É claro," ela disse desagradavelmente. "Eu quero ver o Potter sofrendo e sendo humilhado. Seja lá o que você contou para o Blaise acerca de um plano envolvendo o Potter, não pode ser nada ruim, já que você diz que o ama. Na verdade. . ." Pansy pausou com um olhar calculista. "Acho que você inventou isso. . . como uma desculpa, depois que ele viu vocês dois juntos em Hogsmeade. Mas isso não vai funcionar comigo, Draco. Eu quero ver você fazer o Potter sofrer. . . assim como fez comigo. Caso contrário, eu mando a carta."

Draco deu um passo na direção de Pansy e tocou o rosto dela. Seu toque era gentil, mas seus olhos estavam gelados. Quando falou, sua voz era suave e fatal. "Eu nunca te dei qualquer motivo para acreditar que jamais aconteceria algo entre nós. Você realmente acreditou que eu me apaixonaria por alguém tão. . . comum. . . quanto você?" Ele se inclinou mais para perto, perto o suficiente para beijá-la. "Eu nunca quis te machucar, Pansy," ele disse. "Acredite em mim. Se eu quisesse te fazer sofrer, eu teria feito um trabalho muito melhor." Os dedos dele correram pela face dela, desceram até sua mão, e calmamente retirou o papel do punho momentaneamente fraco dela. Com uma pequena risada, ele se virou e caminhou até a lareira, com a carta de Pansy em sua mão. Ele olhou novamente para ela, um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto, antes de jogar o pergaminho no fogo.

"Isso não vai me impedir, Draco," ela sibilou, seu rosto corando quando ela percebeu quão facilmente ele tinha brincado com ela, como ele tinha se aproveitado do efeito que ele tinha nela. "Posso escrever de novo."

Draco considerou, por um momento, as conseqüências de simplesmente lançar outro feitiço de memória nela ou, melhor ainda, socar ela no nariz e _então_ lançar o feitiço. Mas ele precisava de uma desculpa para pegar o anel de volta sem que Harry soubesse a real razão para tanto, e isso poderia ser a desculpa perfeita pela qual estava procurando – uma que ele podia colocar a culpa em outra pessoa. Confie na Pansy para ser a ajuda involuntária que ele precisava enquanto ela tentava com tanta força se vingar dele com chantagem. Era hilário, na verdade. Mas ele não queria que ela soubesse disso.

Ele virou de costas para ela, fingindo ter se rendido, sua expressão dura. "Você não tem que escrever," ele disse. "Tem razão. Eu quero contar para o meu pai eu mesmo." Dando os passos até chegar à mesa, Draco observou o tabuleiro por um longo momento, estudando-o, permitindo-se tempo para pensar. "Se eu anunciar que eu estou transando com o Potter," ele finalmente disse, fixando um olhar gélido nela, "e então terminar com ele na frente de todo mundo da mesa Grifinória no Salão Principal, isso vai te satisfazer?"

Pansy sorriu vagarosamente, com malícia. "Isso seria perfeito," ela disse. "Especialmente porque depois, _você_ vai ter que rastejar atrás _dele_, implorando que ele te aceite de volta." Então ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Espera um pouco," ela disse, uma mistura de suspeição e leve esperança se acumulando dentro de si. "Você não estava planejando terminar com ele de qualquer jeito, estava?"

"Não, eu não estava," Draco afirmou com firmeza. "Mas eles não saberão disso, não é?" Uma sobrancelha elegante se elevou em arrogância silenciosa. "E como você disse, eu posso me redimir com ele depois."

"Você é terrivelmente arrogante," Pansy fez uma careta, sua nova esperança arruinada. "E se ele não te _quiser_ de volta?"

"Deixe que eu me preocupo com isso." Então ele sorriu insolentemente para ela. "Quem não iria _me _aceitar de volta?"

Ela queria socá-lo. Ou se jogar nele e beijá-lo. No momento, não sabia qual era mais tentador. Mas ela deixou a raiva dar-lhe forçar para que não fizesse papel de tola novamente. "Ótimo, então," ela disse. "Quando vai acontecer?"

Draco analisou o tabuleiro novamente, estudando a posição das peças de Harry. Ele apanhou o Bispo branco, a peça que Harry tinha apanhado com seu último movimento na noite passada, e deixou-o descansar na palma de sua mão. _É minha vez_. Então ele olhou para a Pansy. "Vou fazer agora. Essa manhã, durante o café-da-manhã."

Pansy o lançou outro sorriso traiçoeiro. "Estarei esperando," ela disse, arrogante, enquanto se virava e saía do quarto.

Draco colocou o Bispo novamente na borda do tabuleiro, deixando seus dedos ali por um momento, então ele se virou e foi até sua escrivaninha. Ele apanhou a cata que havia recebido nessa manhã e a leu mais uma vez enquanto a trazia de volta à lareira. Sim, ele certamente queria ele mesmo contar ao seu pai. _Eu quero ver o olhar no rosto dele quando eu disser o que eu fiz,_ ele pensou. _Ele me tem completamente subestimado_. . . Vagarosamente, com deliberação, ele amassou a carta em seu punho. _Ele nunca me respeitou, mas agora ele vai_. Draco derrubou o pergaminho amassado no fogo e o observou pegar fogo, observou as bordas curvarem, ficarem pretas e queimarem até que o pergaminho caiu inteiro em chamas na madeira, a raiva em seu coração acompanhando-o. Então ele foi respondê-lo.

_Pai,_

_Por favor me perdoe por não responder sua carta anterior. Eu raramente estive sozinho e não pude correr o risco. Tudo está correndo melhor do que antecipado. Eu explicarei tudo amanhã, em casa._

_D.M_

Dobrando a carta, ele caminhou até a janela e a abriu. Antes que pudesse assobiar, Lucifer já estava lá, suas asas silenciosas abertas, olhos brilhantes atentos. "Te mandou esperar a resposta, não é?" Draco debochou. Ele amarrou a carta na perna da coruja. "Bem, pode mandar uma mensagem minha para ele," ele disse quase que inaudível, ódio claro em sua língua, enquanto a coruja lançava vôo. "Mande-o ir para o inferno."

Com um suspiro vastamente irritado, ele fechou a janela e se virou para deixar o quarto. Deus, ele estava cansado desses jogos. Ele certamente não estava com fome agora, mas teria que descer até o café da manhã de qualquer jeito. Ele tinha que descer e terminar com Harry Potter.

Fim do Capítulo 13


	14. Capítulo 14

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE II – O JOGO**

**Capítulo 14**

_You could not give me  
More than you gave me.  
Why should there be something in me  
Still discontented?_

_I've been a fool to allow  
Dreams to become great expectations_

_But if you hear today  
I'm no longer  
Quite so devoted  
To this affair,  
I've been misquoted._

Você não poderia me dar  
Mais do que já me deu.  
Por que haveria algo em mim  
Ainda descontente?

Eu fui um tolo por permitir  
Que sonhos virassem grandes expectativas

Mas se você ficar sabendo hoje  
Que eu não sou mais  
Tão devoto  
A esse caso,  
Minhas palavras foram distorcidas.

Letras de "You and I" por _Chess_ de Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus

…

…

Harry estava sentado na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal, cutucando nervosamente os restos do ovo cozido e da torrada em seu prato com um garfo. Na sua frente, Seamus estava envolvido em uma discussão alta e animada com o Neville e o Dean acerca do projeto deles de Herbologia. Eles tinham recebido a nota minutos atrás da Professora Sprout, e, apesar de não ter sido a melhor nota da sala, eles foram muito bem. A Gina estava sentada com o Seamus e parecia estar interessada enquanto os três meninos adentravam nos detalhes, mas Harry realmente não estava nem aí com qual seria o resultado de se cruzar uma planta bubotuber com uma _Mumbulus mimbletonia_. Mesmo se o cruzamento _permitisse_ que uma forma pré-diluída de pus de bubotuber fosse coletada com um simples e firme cutucão no caule da planta, ao invés do método prévio e tedioso de ter que apertar cada bolha. O fato de o híbrido estourar seiva nojenta e grudenta em todas as direções – seiva que cheirava como uma combinação de petróleo e estrume rançoso – era nojento demais para se contemplar. Rony, que estava sentado ao lado de Harry, parecia achar a descrição nojenta também, e se virou para conversar com a Hermione sobre os planos da estadia deles na Toca. A partir desse ponto, Harry começou a ignorar todo mundo.

Mais cedo, quando ele tinha acabado de sentar-se à mesa, Harry tinha sido o centro das atenções. Todo mundo tinha exclamado sobre seu anel, e Seamus tinha lhe provocado sem dó. Rony tinha desviado o olhar em resignação e até mesmo conseguiu soltar um sorriso de aprovação em algum momento. Sentindo-se felicíssimo e satisfeito, Harry tinha observado atentamente as portas, esperando por Draco, enquanto comia seus ovos e torrada. Mas agora o sucesso do projeto de Herbologia havia dominado a conversa. Mais importante do que isso, entretanto, era o fato de que já fazia mais de meia hora desde que Harry havia deixado o quarto de Draco, e o outro garoto ainda não tinha descido. Harry estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado, imaginando se deveria voltar e tentar encontrá-lo, certificar-se que ele estava bem. Se aquela coruja tivesse vindo de Lucius¹. . .

Então finalmente as portas se abriram e Draco entrou, fazendo o seu caminho até a mesa da Sonserina com a cabeça abaixada, sem mesmo um olhar na direção de Harry. Isso era, em si só, não tão perturbador, mas Harry já estava preocupado e, portanto, ficou observando Draco atentamente, torcendo para encontrar seu olhar, tentando interpretar pela linguagem corporal dele o que estava acontecendo. Mas o Draco apenas se sentou, preparou seu café da manhã, e passou a ignorar todo mundo, inclusive o Harry.

…

…

Na mesa da Sonserina, Draco cutucou tensamente seu café da manhã, um olho fixado discretamente no Harry e o outro em Dumbledore. Até o momento, ele tinha conseguido evitar os olhares questionadores de Harry de uma forma direta, apesar de ele conseguir praticamente sentir a preocupação e a curiosidade crescentes vindas do Grifinório do outro lado do salão, enquanto Harry tentava sutilmente, e sem sucesso, capturar sua atenção. Ele ouviu a Pansy tossir forçadamente e ele se virou para lançar um olhar frio ainda mais significante para ela. Se ele era obrigado a fazer uma cena com o Harry, ele não iria fazer na frente do Dumbledore e do resto dos professores. Até mesmo a Pansy, ele pensou com irritação, deveria se tocar disso.

Mas ele não teve que esperar muito. Dumbledore bebeu o resto do seu chá e se levantou para sair da mesa. A McGonagall se levantou também, continuando sua conversa com o diretor enquanto ela o acompanhava para fora do salão. Foi apenas uma questão de tempo até que o resto dos funcionários terminasse de comer e partisse. Draco se preparou; ele tinha que cronometrar o que iria fazer perfeitamente, e teria que ser rápido. No segundo em que as portas do Salão Principal se fecharam por trás do último professor, ele se levantou, lançou à Pansy um olhar muito perfurante e ridicularizador, e então caminhou com força e intenção até onde Harry estava sentado com os outros Grifinórios. Ele não tinha muito tempo – então estava contando muito com a rápida percepção do Harry. _Por favor, Harry_, ele pensou, dando os últimos passos até a cadeira do outro garoto. Ele respirou profundamente enquanto Harry, sorrindo, virou-se para encará-lo. _Por favor,__ perceba o que estou fazendo_.

"Bispo para F1," Draco anunciou com o seu tom mais malvado. Sua voz era alta o suficiente para os amigos de Harry ouvirem, mas não tão alto quanto ele havia dito à Pansy que seria. Os amigos do Harry já sabiam sobre eles – ele não tinha intenção alguma de expor o relacionamento deles a outras pessoas fora desse círculo, e Pansy conseguia ver a reação do Harry bem o suficiente do outro lado do salão. Era tudo que ele iria permitir.

Demorou um segundo para que o sorriso de Harry caísse e confusão fizesse suas sobrancelhas se juntarem em um franzido enquanto ele registrava o movimento de xadrez que Draco tinha acabado de anunciar. "Espera," ele disse rapidamente, "isso não é possí-"

"Eu quero o anel de volta, Potter," Draco exigiu, cortando Harry, sua voz ainda alta o suficiente para que os outros ouvissem. Ele estendeu a mão. "Você não acha que eu realmente iria _dar_ a você uma coisa como _essa_, não é?"

Um silêncio muito perturbador reinou na mesa da Grifinória enquanto os amigos de Harry, chocados ao silêncio, esperavam pela resposta do Harry. "Mas você deu," Harry disse quietamente, sem estremecer, apesar de seu coração estar repentinamente estourando em seu peito.

"Ah!" Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e riu desdenhosamente. "Você é um tolo, Potter," ele disse, sua voz tirando sarro e cheia de desprezo. "Eu apenas queria ver como seria _transar_ com o Menino Que Sobreviveu." Ele olhou para Harry com todo o ódio antigo e injuriante dos anos anteriores estampado em sua face. "E agora que já vi. . ." ele continuou, fazendo uma expressão de nojo, "descobri que eu. . . perdi o interesse." A expressão dele ficou gélida e ele cruzou os braços. "De todas as pessoas com quem eu já transei, Potter," ele disse com desdém, "você foi de longe o pior."

"Mas a gente não. . ." Harry disse muito suavemente, quase para si mesmo, pensando furiosamente agora. _E você nunca!_ Ele se levantou para encarar o Draco, perguntas em seus olhos, procurando os de Draco por respostas. E ele perdeu o fôlego com o que viu naqueles olhos, assim como da última vez. Memórias de outro dia vieram à sua mente, de uma tarde perto do lago, um momento em que Harry percebeu que não importa o quão calmo, desconectado ou irritante Draco parecia ser por fora, seus olhos carregavam a verdade. Agora, apesar das palavras e do tom de voz e da expressão no rosto de Draco, naqueles olhos cinza Harry ainda viu tudo que ele amava, tudo em que ele confiava, o completo oposto de tudo que Draco estava lhe dizendo. Alguma coisa estava errada. . . e repentinamente ele percebeu. Nada que Draco havia dito era verdade! Agora – se pudesse apenas descobrir o que isso significava –

Rony pulou de sua cadeira, diretamente atrás de Harry, sua face ficando vermelha com raiva. "Seu maldito. . . nojento. . .bastardo!" Ele sibilou. Ele tentou atacar por trás de Harry, mirando no pescoço do Malfoy. Mas Hermione, com o rosto pálido, parecendo chocada e traída, apanhou seu braço. Harry bloqueou o Rony também, jogando um braço na frente do peito de Rony para segurá-lo.

"Não se preocupe, Rony," Harry disse, fingindo indiferença, jogando o jogo de Draco por enquanto, torcendo ansiosamente que estivesse certo sobre o que estava acontecendo, seus olhos ainda fixados nos de Draco procurando por dicas. "Ele não vale a pena," ele adicionou friamente, fingindo sua raiva. A momentânea faísca de aprovação que Harry leu nos olhos de Draco disse tudo que precisava saber. Ele hesitou por um segundo, então soltou o Rony e retirou seu anel. Ele conseguia sentir o Rony se contorcendo atrás dele e ouviu outra pessoa arfar. Sentindo como se seu estômago tivesse caído até seus pés, ele colocou o anel na palma estendida de Draco.

Draco fechou seus dedos sobre o anel, mas apanhou os dedos de Harry em sua mão, e por um brevíssimo momento, os apertou.

A pressão passageira falou ainda mais para Harry.

Então Draco passou por eles e caminhou até as portas do salão. Quando chegou ao outro lado do Salão Principal, no exato momento em que pisou no corredor, Draco correu na direção das escadas. Ele tinha que alcançar o Dumbledore antes que o diretor chegasse ao seu escritório.

…

…

Harry ficou parado, imóvel e desnorteado em razão do choque, observando Draco sair do salão. Apenas depois que ele desapareceu pelas portas que Harry finalmente se virou. Mas quando o fez, percebeu que Pansy Parkinson o estava encarando da mesa da Sonserina, um sorriso maldoso estampado em seu rosto. Repentinamente, outra peça do quebra-cabeça se encaixou quando Harry se lembrou que a Pansy sabia da verdade sobre eles. Julgando pela expressão metida e satisfeita dela, ela havia observado a cena do Draco e estava claramente adorando o que estava acontecendo. Era quase como se. . . ela soubesse que isso iria acontecer.

Harry afundou em sua cadeira e colocou a cabeça nas mãos. Ele tinha que pensar. E provavelmente seria bom, ele pensou, que Pansy achasse que ele estava chateado. _Bem, ela não estaria errada_, ele pensou. _Eu _estou _chateado_. Mas tinha que ter alguma explicação. . . Harry se lembrou do que Draco tinha pedido na noite anterior - "_Independente do que aconteça, Harry. . . me prometa que não vai esquecer que eu te amo."_ E não obstante as ações de Draco nessa manhã, ele tinha visto amor naqueles olhos, tinha o sentindo no toque rápido de seus dedos no anel.

Harry sentiu outro toque gentil, agora em seu ombro.

"Você está bem, Harry?" Hermione perguntou com uma voz apertada.

"Tem alguma coisa errada," Harry disse quietamente.

"Eu concordo!" Rony disse calorosamente, caindo em sua cadeira. "Você me impediu de matar aquele babaca nojento!" Então ele se arrepiou. "Meu Deus, Harry," ele gemeu, "ele dançou _T__i__'__kira_ com você! E eu estava planejando me desculpar para ele! Eu deveria ter sabido que não era real – "

"Não!" Harry disse urgentemente, por trás de suas mãos. "Você não entendeu." Ele pausou para respirar profundamente. Ele tinha que estar certo sobre isso – nada mais fazia sentido. "A Pansy Parkinson ainda está olhando para cá da mesa da Sonserina?" ele perguntou.

"Ela está saindo agora. . . com o Crabbe, o Goyle e o Zabini," a Hermione disse vagarosamente, perplexa com a pergunta de Harry. "Por quê? O que isso importa?"

"Apenas me escutem," Harry disse, levantando a cabeça para encarar seus amigos. A expressão dele estava tensa e preocupada, mas determinada. "O que aconteceu na noite passada _foi_ real. O Draco não quis dizer nada do que disse nessa manhã – tenho certeza disso." Ele observou o círculo de rostos preocupados o rodeando e tentou explicar. "O que o Draco disse sobre nós. . . transando. . . não é verdade." Harry sentiu sua face ficar quente, mas ignorou isso, bem como os olhos arregalados de Seamus, e continuou falando alto, "E aquele movimento de xadrez que ele fez – não era possível. Eu acabei de apanhar aquele Bispo. . . e o Rei dele está em F1 – então não foi um movimento real. Isso significa que ele pegando o anel de volta também não foi real."

"Eu não entendo," Hermione disse, agora mais confusa ainda. "O que um movimento de xadrez tem a ver com tudo?"

"Esquece isso," Harry disse. "É só o jeito como a gente vem jogando – cada movimento tem um. . . significado." Ele correu uma mão pelo seu cabelo já desarrumado. "Mas isso _tem _que ser algum tipo de dica," ele disse, olhando esperançosamente para Rony e depois para a Hermione. "Draco contou para a Pansy na noite passada sobre nós dois, e agora pouco eu percebi que ela estava observando tudo. Parecia que ela estava regozijando, então eu acho que ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Talvez ela tenha uma mão em tudo isso. Mas o Draco recebeu uma coruja pouco antes de eu deixar o quarto dele essa manhã. . . que pode ter vindo do pai dele." Ele pausou. "Alguma coisa está definitivamente errada, mas não entre eu e o Draco. Acho que ele pode estar encrencado."

"Isso é besteira, Harry!" Rony protestou. "Eu não sei como você ainda pode acreditar – "

"Eu sei o que eu sei," Harry insistiu, cortando o Rony. "Talvez eu não possa explicar muito bem, mas eu sei que ele estava fingindo tudo que ele disse nessa manhã." Harry se levantou decisivamente. "Eu tenho que encontrá-lo."

"Nós vamos com você," Hermione disse, levantando-se também. "Caso ele _esteja_ encrencado e você precise de ajuda. Não é, Rony?"

"Vamos sim," Rony disse veementemente, pulando de pé. "Caso _alguém_ precise ser assassinado."

"Avise se precisar de ajuda," Seamus se voluntariou, ainda parecendo um pouco assustado e chateado, mas lançando um olhar desaprovador ao Rony. Dean e Neville concordaram com seu amigo. A Gina estava mordendo seu lábio inferior e parecia perturbada, mas também acenou a cabeça.

Harry sorriu para seus amigos, sentindo-se tranquilizado de certa forma. "Obrigado," ele disse simplesmente, grato pelo apoio e pela disposição em acreditar nele.

Todos eles deixaram o Salão Principal, Harry na liderança. Nas escadas principais, eles se separaram – Rony e Hermione foram com Harry na direção da torre da Sonserina, enquanto o grupo com o Seamus foi para o salão comunal da Grifinória, prometendo procurar pelo Malfoy no caminho. Mas enquanto Harry e seus dois amigos se aproximavam da entrada da torre da Sonserina, eles puderam ver o Zabini, o Crabbe e o Goyle parados dentro da alcova, bloqueando as escadas.

"Espera!" Hermione sussurrou, urgentemente. Ela segurou os dois meninos e os arrastou novamente contra a parede antes que os Sonserinos os avistassem. Ela ignorou a reclamação murmurada de Rony e se virou diretamente para o Harry.

"Eu deveria ir falar com eles, Harry," ela disse, implorando um pouco, mas definitivamente tomando as rédeas. "Eles provavelmente não vão te deixar subir lá e você não quer começar uma briga. Eu sou Monitora-Chefe e o Draco é um Monitor. Eles vão ter que me deixar subir. Deixe-me tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo primeiro. Talvez eu consiga convencer o Draco a descer."

Harry relutantemente concordou, mas apenas com uma condição. "Eu tenho que falar com ele, Hermione," ele disse firmemente. "Independentemente do que você descubra, se ele não descer, eu vou subir. Não importa quem esteja no caminho."

Os olhos de Rony se iluminaram novamente com a possibilidade de confronto com os Sonserinos e ele sorriu para o Harry. Se ele não podia socar o Malfoy, ele não se importaria em encontrar um substituto próximo.

Hermione lançou olhares severos para os dois, mas ela sabia que não conseguiria impedir que Harry tentasse subir para falar com o Draco. Rony, entretanto, era outra história, e ela jogou seu olhar mais severo nele. "Vocês dois vão voltar e ficar fora de vista até que eu descubra o que está acontecendo," ela disse. "Eu venho encontrar vocês assim que eu souber de alguma coisa." Ela ficou observando até eles desaparecerem no corredor, então se virou e caminhou resolutamente até a alcova, pronta para encarar os Sonserinos. Ela conseguia escutar a conversa deles enquanto se aproximava.

"Quanto tempo temos que ficar aqui?" Goyle reclamou. "Eu queria ir até a Dedos de Mel para comprar doces para eu comer durante as férias."

"É," Crabbe concordou. "Eu também."

"Só até a Pansy voltar," Zabini disse com irritação. "Ela queria uma chance de conversar com o Draco e não quer ser interrompida por – " Ele cortou suas palavras no meio da sentença quando avistou Hermione. Mirando um sorriso arrogante para o Crabbe e o Goyle, ele cruzou os braços e se plantou bem no centro da entrada da alcova. "Olha o que temos aqui," Zabini provocou enquanto ela vinha parar na frente deles. "Uma coisa sarnenta escapou da Grifinória."

Crabbe e Goyle riram.

Hermione sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes, mas ela encarou Zabini nos olhos, sem se intimidar com a brincadeira maldosa. "Eu tenho que tratar de assuntos de Monitoria com o Malfoy," ela disse azedamente.

"Jura? Mas que pena," Zabini falou. "Malfoy está ocupado e não quer ser perturbado."

Crabbe riu novamente, mas Goyle parecia confuso e se inclinou para frente e sussurrou com a voz alta, "Mas eu achei que era a Pansy que não queria - "

Zabini deu-lhe uma acotovelada, proporcionando ao Goyle um rápido e muito efetivo ajuste de memória vindo direto do seu estômago.

"Ooof," Goyle soltou, suas bochechas gordas infladas e seus olhos saltando como de um peixe.

Hermione limpou a garganta altamente em irritação e colocou as mãos em seus quadris. Por um longo momento, ela apenas encarou os três em silêncio. Então, utilizando sua melhor e mais ameaçadora voz de Monitora-Chefe, ela disse vagarosamente, "a não ser que vocês três queiram passar o resto da tarde esfregando todos os vasos sanitários do dormitório Grifinório. . ."

Os olhos de Zabini ligeiramente se cruzaram e seu lábio superior se curvou, mas ele não se mexeu.

"Com. . . suas. . . escovas. . . de. . . dentes," Hermione adicionou, enunciando cada palavra. "Eu sugiro que vocês me deixem passar. Agora!"

Alguém soltou um som como se fosse vomitar, e a pose confiante de Zabini caiu visivelmente. Crabbe e Goyle pareciam ter encolhido, deslizando às sombras da alcova. Mas antes que Zabini pudesse efetivamente abrir caminho para ela, ela ouviu passos vindo das escadas atrás deles.

Pansy, obviamente confusa e irritada, apareceu na alcova, falando altamente, "Eu subi todas aquelas malditas escadas e ele nem está lá!" Ela avistou Hermione e parou onde estava. "O que _você_ quer?" ela exigiu ofensivamente, empurrando Zabini para confrontar a outra garota.

"Falar com o Malfoy," Hermione repetiu em seu tom mais autoritário. "Assuntos importantes de Monitoria."

Pansy estreitou seus olhos. "Ele não está no quarto. Eu acabei de checar." Ela lançou um olhar feio à Hermione. "E eu não sei por que você tem que ficar importunando ele o tempo todo – afinal de contas, ele não é o único Monitor na escola."

"Eu '_importuno_' ele porque ele deveria ter sido o Monitor-Chefe," Hermione disse causticamente. "E porque eu confio na opinião dele muito mais do que na daquele Corvinal cabeçudo e idiota que _é_ o Monitor-Chefe."

Algo mudou nos olhos de Pansy após ouvir isso, uma transformação de desgosto para relutante aprovação. "Então você vai ter que procurar por ele, se é tão importante. Ele não está aqui." Uma suave expressão de preocupação passou pelo rosto da Pansy. "Eu não sei onde ele foi."

Hermione estudou a face da Pansy pensativamente por mais um momento. "Se você ver ele, diga para ele vir me encontrar," ela disse. "Eu estarei no salão comunal da Grifinória, esperando." Ela se virou e andou para longe, procurando o Harry e o Rony. Harry não ia ficar feliz com isso.

Ela os encontrou sentados no primeiro degrau das escadas principais. Harry pulou de pé ansiosamente e veio encontrá-la.

"Você falou com ele?" ele perguntou imediatamente.

"Não. De acordo com a Pansy, ele não está no quarto."

As sobrancelhas de Harry se levantaram. "E você acreditou na palavra _dela_?" ele perguntou, incrédulo.

"Eu ouvi ela falando antes que ela soubesse que eu estava ali," Hermione disse, explicando pacientemente. "E ela estava preocupada também – estava claro no rosto dela. Ela não sabe onde ele está."

Harry suspirou. "Maldição," ele sussurrou, desapontamento e preocupação preenchendo-o. Ele olhou para a Hermione e o Rony com angústia e então determinação teimosa em seus olhos. "Então eu tenho que procurar por ele."

Hermione concordou com a cabeça. "Eu pedi para que a Pansy dissesse para o Draco me encontrar no salão comunal da Grifinória caso ela o visse. Então eu vou esperar lá." Ela pausou por um segundo como se estivesse se decidindo sobre alguma coisa, então falou firmemente para o Harry. "Eu acho que você deveria levar o Rony com você. Eu sei que você confia no Draco, e eu também, mas você ainda tem que ter cuidado. Talvez ele _esteja_ encrencado e ele tenha tentado te avisar com todas aquelas mentiras nessa manhã." Ela olhou para o Rony, colocou uma mão no braço dele, e respirou profundamente. "Apenas me prometa que você não vai começar uma briga."

"Eu vou fazer o que for necessário," Rony protestou ardentemente, "para proteger o Harry. Se isso incluir matar o Malfoy, então. . ." Ele parou ao ver o olhar furioso e desaprovador da Hermione, "Tá bom, tá bom," ele disse, cedendo um pouco. "Eu só vou matá-lo se ele não fizer as pazes com o Harry!" Então ele se virou, murmurando para si mesmo. "Meu Deus, eu devo estar ficando louco. Não acredito que eu acabei de dizer isso. . ."

Harry hesitou. Ele realmente não queria arriscar outro confronto violento entre o Rony e o Draco, e se eles encontrassem o Sonserino, ele definitivamente queria que a conversa entre eles fosse privada. Mas Hermione, como sempre, estava provavelmente certa. Se Draco estava tentando avisá-lo de algum tipo de problema, ele não devia confrontá-lo sozinho. Ele acenou para o Rony. "Tá bom," ele disse. "Eu acho que devemos começar pelas masmorras."

Rony grunhiu com a ideia de ter que andar pelas masmorras úmidas, frias e sombrias. "Sabe," ele murmurou, "se você ainda tivesse o Mapa do Maroto, nós não teríamos que passar por isso – procurando por todo o lado por aquele. . . aquele. . . fuinha traidor!"

"Rony, não chama ele assim!" Harry disse, ofendido.

Rony fez uma cara irritada, mas arrependida. "Eu só acho uma merda que o Dumbledore tenha feito você trancar o Mapa no Gringotes no ano passado," ele disse. "A gente poderia tê-lo usado."

"Aquele mapa era perigoso!" Hermione declarou com irritação. "Eu achei isso desde o começo. Se alguém do lado do Voldemort tivesse acesso a ele. . . ninguém, especialmente o Harry, estaria a salvo. O diretor tinha toda a razão em trancá-lo! Se você perguntar o que eu acho, é que ele deveria ter sido entregue anos atrás e – "

"Chega," Harry disse, exasperado. "Por favor. Não tem por que brigar sobre isso agora." Ele olhou para o Rony. "Eu tenho que ir. Você vai me ajudar ou não?"

"Sim," Rony disse firmemente. "Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinho."

"Por favor, vocês dois, tenham cuidado," Hermione disse quietamente enquanto os dois meninos desciam na direção das masmorras.

Na hora do almoço, entretanto, ainda não havia sinal do Draco. Rony e Harry tinham vasculhado as masmorras, até mesmo indo nas pontas dos pés até o escritório de Snape e colocando os ouvidos contra a porta. Eles tinham procurado em todas as salas de aula no andar superior e na Torre de Astronomia. Ao meio-dia, eles finalmente desistiram e foram até o Salão Principal para encontrar a Hermione e almoçar, torcendo para que Draco aparecesse por lá. Mas para o desespero crescente do Harry, o Sonserino nunca apareceu.

Finalmente, quando as mesas estavam prestes a serem limpas, Harry, com a ajuda de Hermione, fez vários sanduíches da carne e do pão na mesa, enrolando-os em guardanapos e os guardando na mochila dele. "Eu vou voltar ao dormitório para pegar algumas coisas," Harry disse, "então eu vou esperar no quarto dele. Sozinho." Ele estava obviamente chateado e desencorajado, mas sua voz, agora que tinha se decidido, estava firme, e ele estendeu uma mão para parar qualquer argumento. "Ele tem que voltar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Se ele aparecer no nosso salão comunal primeiro, você pode dizer onde eu estou."

Hermione silenciosamente concordou com um gesto da cabeça. Ela estava rapidamente ficando pronta para ajudar o Rony a estrangular o Draco por fazer Harry passar por isso.

Os três caminharam até o salão comunal da Grifinória juntos em um silêncio depressivo. Quando Harry apanhou suas coisas, Rony caminhou com ele até o fim das escadas principais no Hall de entrada. "Tome cuidado, Harry," ele disse quietamente. "Eu vou esperar aqui pelo Malfoy – se ele não for até a Hermione lá em cima, eu vou dizer onde você está."

Harry engoliu um obstáculo em sua garganta, muitíssimo grato pela ajuda de Rony hoje. "Obrigado," ele disse suavemente. Ele fixou seus olhos na expressão de Rony, ainda brava, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada. "Não se preocupe," ele disse resolutamente. "Se ele realmente quis terminar comigo, sem explicação melhor do que a que ele deu essa manhã, eu mesmo vou matá-lo."

…

…

Ainda não tinha passado uma hora do almoço quando o alarme de Pansy disparou. Ela correu para fora de seu quarto e, quando não viu ninguém, chamou às escadas. "Draco?" Ninguém respondeu e um segundo depois, ela chamou novamente, mais alto. "Potter? Eu sei que está aí!"

Harry, que já estava na curva da escada espiral em que ela não conseguia vê-lo, parou. Ele tinha passado pela porta dela apressadamente, mas ele tinha certeza que não tinha feito qualquer barulho. . . Então, tarde demais, lembrou-se do que ela tinha dito ao Draco na aula de Poções da manhã anterior. "_Eu coloquei um alarme nas escadas do lado de fora da sua porta. . ."_ Então, ela obviamente tinha feito isso novamente.

"Ele não está aí em cima!" Pansy gritou.

Harry, enfurecido depois da manhã miserável que teve, arrancou a Capa da Invisibilidade, deixou cair sua mochila e marchou novamente escadas abaixo, apanhando sua varinha. "Onde ele está, então?" ele praticamente gritou.

"Como que _eu _vou saber?" Pansy retrucou quando Harry reapareceu, pulando os últimos dois degraus e caminhando com raiva para encará-la. "Eu não o vejo desde. . ." Ela sorriu com satisfação. "Desde aquela adorável cena no café da manhã."

"Parkinson, eu juro por Deus," Harry ameaçou, levantando sua varinha, "eu vou enfeitiçar seu cabelo para ele combinar com o seu coração podre e verde Sonserino. O que você sabe sobre o que aconteceu?"

Pansy deu um passo para trás ao ver a varinha de Harry, mas o queixo dela se levantou corajosamente. "Eu sei tudo a respeito," ela fez uma careta. "Ele fez aquilo por mim."

"Não me faça rir," Harry disse com grosseria. "Eu sei que ele te contou sobre nós – eu sei que você sabe a verdade. O que você fez?"

"Ah, nada, na verdade," ela disse com um dar de ombros imprudente e um sorriso malicioso, " - apenas uma pequena. . . persuasão da mente."

"Chantagem, é o que você quer dizer," Harry disse curtamente. Ele apontou a varinha na cara dela. "O que. . . você. . . fez?"

Ela se manteve firme dessa vez. Ele podia ameaçá-la à vontade, ela não ia ligar. Ela não era tão estúpida a ponto de acreditar que ele realmente iria atacá-la, e ela certamente não seria tão facilmente intimidada. Mas ela pausou, afetada pela situação. Era tão terrivelmente injusto. Ela tinha perdido o Draco, e agora Potter estava tentando roubar até mesmo esse pequeno momento de triunfo dela ao ser tão insistente. "Ele me fez sofrer, Potter," ela disse defensivamente, repentinamente brava também. "Eu só queria – "

"O quê? Fazê-lo sofrer também?" Harry olhou para ela, vastamente agravado e impaciente. "Ou sou _eu _que você quer machucar?"

"Sim, _você_," Pansy soltou, fazendo uma careta. "Não ele. Nunca ele."

"Bem, não funcionou," Harry declarou. "Eu sabia que ele não estava falando sério."

"Ah, que bom para você," ela disse calorosamente. "Mas você _não_ sabe onde ele está! Você ficou chateado e preocupado a manhã inteira pensando que alguma coisa de errado tinha acontecido. Seus amigos estão todos preocupados. Eu diria que tudo funcionou perfeitamente." Ela encarou Harry direto nos olhos, tentando parecer insolente e firme, sua raiva na medida da dele, intimando-o a ir em frente com sua ameaça. Mas. . .

_Ah. . ._

Ela perdeu o fôlego repentinamente e seu coração deu um sobressalto, caindo abruptamente em território perigoso. _Ah, Deus. . ._ Os olhos dele eram tão verdes, tão claros e vibrantes e vívidos com raiva, tão. . . cativantes. Ela sentiu um calor vagarosamente tomar conta de seu rosto. . . e entendeu nesse momento exatamente como o Draco pôde ter descoberto amor no meio de todas as suas brigas furiosas com esse menino. Harry Potter, em um desafio cara-a-cara como esse, era firme, elétrico, confiante, carregando uma corrente de força e poder crus, virtualmente brilhando no ar ao redor dele – tudo que atrairia o Draco.

Tudo que ela não era. As palavras de Draco daquela manhã vieram à sua mente, a verdade que elas continham era inegável. "_Você realmente achou que eu poderia amar alguém tão. . . comum. . . como você?"_

As palavras bravas dela falharam e morreram e derreteram em algo inesperado. "Eu só quero saber uma coisa," Pansy disse, engolindo um repentino nó em sua garganta, consciente do fato de que se o objetivo dela era ser desafiadora, ela estava falhando espetacularmente. "Você realmente o ama?"

"Eu amo ele," Harry disse, suas palavras precisas e empáticas. "Mais do que você pode imaginar."

Pansy virou o rosto para o outro lado, mordendo seu lábio inferior. "Era para ele ficar _comigo_," ela disse, sua voz ligeiramente trêmula.

Com um suspiro sofrido, Harry deixou seu braço cair, para que a varinha não mais apontasse para ela. "Isso nunca iria acontecer, sabe. Mesmo que ele _não _estivesse comigo. . ." Ele tentou dizer de forma gentil, mas um espaço gigante de exasperação estava logo abaixo de suas palavras.

Virando novamente, ela o encarou, uma curiosidade desesperada em seus olhos. "Ele é diferente?" ela perguntou hesitantemente. "Quando vocês estão sozinhos? Quando você e ele. . . sabe. . ." Ela pausou, olhou para o chão. "Eu sempre achei que se ele amasse. . . alguém, ele seria diferente. Afetuoso. . . talvez até mesmo. . . gentil."

Harry estudou a face caída dela por um momento, sua raiva escorregando com essas palavras e se tornando aquele vazio doloroso e familiar, sentindo falta do Draco, querendo abraçá-lo, precisando do toque dele. "Ele é," ele disse, sua voz baixa e constrita. "Ele é exatamente assim."

"Eu queria essas reações dele. . ." Ela suspirou. "Pelo menos eu estava certa sobre alguma coisa." Ela voltou o olhar ao Harry, então soltou uma risada curta e sarcástica. "Ah! Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy," ela provocou. "Amantes! Deus, quem _jamais_ imaginaria _isso!_ Na noite passada, eu estava certa de que vocês dois queriam mutuamente se rasgar em pedacinhos sangrentos. _Como _que vocês chegaram a isso?"

Harry rolou os olhos. "Com certeza um dia nós podemos todos nos sentar e ter uma boa conversa sobre o que aconteceu," ele disse, irritação novamente clara em seu tom. "Mas no momento eu preciso encontrá-lo. Você não tem a _mínima_ ideia de onde ele pode estar?"

"Nenhuma," Pansy disse, dizendo a verdade, mas internamente feliz por não saber. Tudo bem que ela teve que admitir derrota ao Potter nisso; mas mesmo assim, ela não precisava _ajudá-lo_.

"Maldição," Harry murmurou, virando para o outro lado. Ele se sentou no último degrau que levava ao quarto de Draco, cotovelos descansando em seus joelhos, cabeça nas mãos. "Onde ele está?"

Após um momento, a Pansy se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dele. "Eu acho," ela disse relutantemente, "que se não pode ser eu, eu deveria estar contente por ele estar com você – quero dizer, você é _o _famoso Harry Potter – pelo menos eu não tive que abrir mão dele em pró de um joão-ninguém. Eu não aguentaria se ele realmente estivesse com aquela menina do sexto-ano."

Harry a lançou um olhar de profunda irritação e se levantou. "Eu vou esperar no quarto dele," ele disse decisivamente. Ele deu três passos, então pausou e se virou. "Se você realmente se importa com ele, Parkinson," ele disse, "você poderia tentar ser amiga dele. E amigos não chantageiam amigos."

…

…

Quando Harry entrou no quarto do Draco, ele re-acendeu o fogo na lareira, e então se viu completamente perdido. Estava nevando novamente lá fora, e Harry ficou um momento com seus cotovelos apoiados na janela, observando os flocos de neve gordos e pesados, caindo em espirais e rapidamente cobrindo o chão. Mas a neve apenas o fazia se lembrar daquele maravilhoso dia que ele passou com o Draco, voando sobre floresta depois de Hogsmeade. Esse pensamento repentinamente o relembrou de que ele tinha deixado sua Firebolt aqui nesse quarto. Ele se virou para procurá-la e a encontrou encostada com a Nimbus 2001 na estante de livros.

Caminhando até lá, ele escaneou os títulos dos livros nas prateleiras de Draco. Havia, é claro, o massivo _Poções Pelos Séculos: Uma Enciclopédia Histórica_, que Draco tinha usado na noite que eles tinham tentado fazer a Poção de Refletir Maldições. Ao lado estava _A Antiga Arte De Cura: Os Segredos da Herbologia Mágica_, bem como _Poções e Explosivos: Como Evitar Misturas Mortais em Poções_, e então o livro de Cockaynem_ Leechdoms, Wortcunning and Starcraft of Early England_² em três volumes. Harry teve que admitir que Draco tinha uma coleção muito impressionante de manuais de Poções e livros referentes a ingredientes de Poções , incluindo os livros que eles utilizaram nos sete anos de escola – mas não tinha nada de muito interessante para ele.

Finalmente, ele se sentou na poltrona na frente do fogo e encarou o tabuleiro de xadrez em cima da mesa. Ele estudou as peças novamente, reconfirmando o que tinha percebido nessa manhã – que o movimento que o Draco tinha feito era completamente impossível. Ele sabia que não tinha como Draco fazer um erro desses, então _tinha_ que ter sido de propósito, _tinha_ que ser algum tipo de dica. Harry também observou o movimento que Draco tinha quase feito na noite passada antes do Baile Anual, e balançou a cabeça. Como que Draco o tinha chamado? Suicídio? Realmente era.

Então isso permitia apenas outro movimento possível, um movimento que deixava Harry com uma perseguição potencialmente longa atrás do Rei de Draco. Harry agora percebeu com um pressentimento ruim e com profundo desapontamento, que eles provavelmente não teriam tempo de terminar o jogo antes que Draco fosse embora na manhã seguinte. Talvez, escondido ao meio de todos os possíveis movimentos futuros, Draco realmente tivesse uma estratégia incrível e brilhante que ele não conseguia ainda avistar, mas era inútil continuar encarando o tabuleiro. Era a vez de Draco, e não poder fazer nada apenas aumentava sua frustração. Ele se inclinou na cadeira, sentindo-se tenso e desesperançado, observando tristemente o fogo. Para onde Draco poderia possivelmente ter desaparecido tão completamente?

…

…

Draco estava correndo novamente, pulando dois degraus por vez na Torre da Sonserina como tinha feito após o Baile Anual na noite anterior. Já estava no fim da tarde, e ele não tinha visto o Harry o dia inteiro. Se não fosse pela maldita interferência de seu pai e aquele maldito feitiço no anel, ele pensou com raiva, eles teriam tido a manhã inteira juntos. Ao invés disso, ele teve que passar a manhã inteira esperando para falar com o Dumbledore, e então teve que explicar tudo, e depois disso teve que esperar até que o feitiço no anel tivesse sido retirado, e finalmente, teve que convencer o Dumbledore a dar para ele o que ele precisava para continuar seu plano, e então teve que esperar por isso. Demorou horas.

Dumbledore foi muito compreensivo, muito prestativo e preocupado – tinha, em outras palavras, caído perfeitamente no esquema do Draco. O diretor tinha até mesmo pedido almoço para eles em seu escritório. Draco sentiu-se bastante culpado em enganar o velho bruxo, mas ele se relembrou que não tinha escolha. E durante todo esse tempo, ele esteve preocupado com o Harry – com o que Harry estaria pensando enquanto as horas se arrastavam vagarosamente. Draco tinha quase certeza que Harry tinha entendido a situação nessa manhã, mas dúvida e ansiedade ficavam voltando para atormentá-lo.

Depois que ele finalmente deixou o escritório de Dumbledore, ele foi diretamente ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, procurando pelo Harry. Felizmente, ele pensou, a amizade que eles tinham confessado no Baile Anual permitia-lhe fazer isso. Mas a Mulher Gorda no retrato acima da entrada tinha prontamente recusado até mesmo que ele enfiasse a cabeça para inquirir sobre o Harry. O sr. Potter e o sr. Weasley, ela havia o informado com indignação, tinham saído há mais de uma hora atrás e não haviam retornado, e ao menos que ele soubesse a senha. . .

"Então me deixe falar com a Hermione Granger," ele insistiu, tentando não perder a paciência e tentar futilmente arrancar o retrato da parede em frustração. "Ela é a Monitora-Chefe e eu sou Monitor," ele adicionou, agarrando-se a qualquer coisa que pudesse convencer o retrato teimoso. "Eu tenho que perguntar algo para ela – é importante!"

Ele pareceu tão desesperado naquele momento que a Mulher Gorda cedeu, abrindo a porta apenas o suficiente para que ele conseguisse olhar dentro do Salão Comunal.

Para o profundo alívio de Draco, ele encontrou a Granger ali esperando por ele. Harry, ela disse friamente, tinha ido até o quarto do Draco para esperar, após ter passado a manhã inteira procurando por ele, acreditando que Draco não quis dizer as coisas que falou no café da manhã. Draco a garantiu que Harry estava certo e que ele iria até seu quarto imediatamente para falar com ele. Foi então que ele voltou a correr, passando pelas escadas mágicas, apenas para ser impedido pelo Weasley nas escadas principais do Salão Principal.

Ele tinha se livrado do ruivo agressivo com uma explicação rápida: ele estivera falando com o Dumbledore sobre sua volta para casa; sim, ele e Harry estavam bem; ele não tinha tentado avisar Harry de nada perigoso; era tudo culpa da Pansy e se ele pudesse apenas ir e falar com o Harry agora. . . _por favor_. Aquele por favor tinha ficado praticamente preso em sua garganta, mas o Weasley o soltou. Enquanto ele corria pelas escadas e passava pela porta da Pansy, ele ouviu a porta sendo aberta, mas ele já estava quatro, então seis degraus acima, depois da curva, e ela não o chamou. Ele não teria parado de qualquer jeito.

…

…

Harry ainda estava sentado na cadeira no quarto do Draco, seus olhos fechados, cansado de encarar o fogo. Ele retirou seus óculos por um momento, esfregando seu nariz. Eram quase duas e meia da tarde e ninguém tinha visto o Draco desde que ele deixou o Salão Principal depois do café da manhã. Harry estava começando a ficar desesperado, e planos alternativos estavam começando a se formar em sua mente. Ele estava prestes a se convencer de que esperar ali não era uma boa ideia, afinal de contas, e que ele deveria ir até o diretor e avisar que Draco estava desaparecido, quando ouviu os passos corridos e a porta foi aberta atrás de si. Por um segundo ele ficou rígido, com medo de acreditar – ele esperou tanto. . . "Draco?" ele chamou, sua voz quebrando ligeiramente. Então ele se levantou da cadeira para ver.

Draco estava parado logo depois da porta, sua mão ainda na maçaneta, cabelo pálido caindo em seus olhos. "Harry?" ele disse, um pouco sem fôlego de toda a corrida. Eles se encararam por um segundo, e então Draco, deixando a porta fechar atrás de si, deu um passo para se livrar da distância entre eles e jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do outro garoto. Os braços do Harry vieram ao redor das costas do Draco e eles se seguraram apertadamente por vários longos minutos, apenas se abraçando, até que Draco, finalmente recuperando o fôlego, disse, "Você entendeu minhas dicas? Você sabe que eu não quis dizer aquilo no café da manhã?"

"Sim," Harry disse, afastando-se e acariciando uma mecha do cabelo do Draco. "Eu entendi as dicas." _E eu vi a verdade __n__os seus olhos_, ele pensou para si mesmo.

"Foram _ótimas_ dicas, não foram?" Draco disse com um sorriso aliviado, orgulhoso de sua própria esperteza. "Mas eu fiquei preocupado o dia inteiro," ele adicionou seriamente, "com medo de que você não tivesse entendido."

Harry riu, exasperado. "_Você_ ficou preocupado! Draco, eu fiquei _louco_ de preocupação. Ninguém sabia onde você estava!" Toda a frustração da longa procura dessa manhã e tarde correu por Harry. "Eu entendi nessa manhã que você não estava realmente terminando comigo," ele continuou, vocalizando suas perguntas frustradas, "mas eu ainda não sei o porquê. E quando você desapareceu daquele jeito. . . e nós não conseguíamos encontrá-lo, eu temi que coisas horríveis pudessem ter acontecido com você!" Ele pausou e respirou fundo. "Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo."

"Eu sei," Draco disse, inclinando-se para beijar o Harry. "Eu vou te contar. . . em um minuto." Ele conseguiu roubar um beijo curto antes que Harry se afastasse novamente.

"Agora," Harry disse, mas seu tom de voz tinha suavizado em razão do beijo. "Eu sei que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a Pansy – eu falei com ela nas escadas, mas por quê? O que ela fez? E onde você esteve o dia inteiro? Eu procurei todos os cantos por você." Sua voz tremeu ligeiramente. "Eu achei que nós teríamos o dia inteiro juntos. Fiquei com medo – que a coruja dessa manhã fosse do seu pai – que você estivesse encrencado."

Draco balançou a cabeça. "A coruja _era_ do meu pai, mas está tudo bem – ele só estava bravo porque eu não tinha escrito para ele como ele tinha demandado, então eu tive que responder a carta antes de descer para o café da manhã." Ele pausou por um segundo, encontrando os olhos verdes questionadores com os seus sem hesitar. "E quanto à Pansy, ela subiu aqui," ele explicou, "logo depois que você foi embora, e ameaçou contar para o meu pai sobre nós. Ela tinha escrito uma carta para ele e queria que eu fizesse uma cena em troca do silêncio dela. Então foi o que eu fiz." Ele sorriu um meio-sorriso rápido e peralta. "Apesar de eu ter esquecido de contar a ela sobre as dicas." Então a expressão dele ficou sereno enquanto ele retirava o anel do bolso e estendia sua mão. "Desculpe por ter pegado o anel," ele disse suavemente. "Ainda é seu."

"Ela ia contar para o seu pai!" Harry respirou, chocado e alarmado. "Ah, Deus," ele disse, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com a Pansy nas escadas. "Ela disse que queria me fazer sofrer e eu. . . eu disse que não ia funcionar – que eu soube o tempo todo que você não estava sendo sincero. Ela disse que funcionou perfeitamente, na opinião dela. . . mas você acha que ela vai enviar a carta agora, de qualquer jeito?" Ele perguntou ansiosamente, "por causa do que eu disse?" Ele colocou uma mão na de Draco quase sem perceber e deixou Draco colocar o anel de volta em seu dedo.

"Não," Draco disse com certeza. "Para começar, eu não acho que ela realmente tinha a intenção de mandar a carta. Ela só queria causar problemas, e se ela ficou sabendo que você ficou correndo de um lado para o outro chateado e procurando por mim, ela conseguiu o que queria. Além do mais," ele sorriu com satisfação, "eu peguei a carta dela e queimei. Ela teria que escrevê-la desde o começo e, conhecendo a Pansy, isso seria muito empenho." Ele apertou a mão de Harry. "Mas agora," ele adicionou, urgência clara em sua voz, seu sorriso desaparecendo rapidamente em uma seriedade mortal, "me prometa que você nunca mais vai retirar esse anel. Por _qualquer_ razão. . . não importa o que aconteça."

"Tá bom," Harry disse, observando o pequeno dragão prateado que circulava seu dedo. "Eu prometo. Mas por quê?"

"É muito importante para mim, só isso," Draco disse rapidamente. "Saber que você estará com ele, enquanto eu estiver longe."

"Eu vou usá-lo todos os minutos, então," Harry disse com um sorriso confortante.

Draco retornou o sorriso e puxou Harry para seus braços, beijando-o novamente.

Dessa vez Harry não se afastou, permitindo que o beijo e o conforto do corpo do Draco pressionado contra o seu aliviasse a tensão que ele ainda sentia devido ao stress dessa manhã.

"Para responder à sua segunda pergunta," Draco continuou, ligeiramente sem fôlego depois que eles se separaram. "Eu estive com o Dumbledore a manhã inteira. Eu conversei com ele sobre minha ida para casa. Eu disse como você estava preocupado."

"Finalmente!" Harry exclamou, felicíssimo com a novidade. "E. . . ele te disse para ficar aqui, não é?" ele perguntou esperançosamente.

"Não. Mas eu pedi que ele me fizesse isso." Draco deu um passo para trás, afastando-se gentilmente do abraço de Harry e alcançou dentro do seu bolso. Ele retirou uma pequena moeda. "É uma Chave de Portal para aquela clareira que encontramos no caminho para Hogsmeade," ele disse. "Dumbledore a fez com uma palavra de ativação – se algo acontecer, tudo que eu tenho que fazer é segurá-la e dizer a palavra. Eu vou ficar com ela todos os minutos, Harry, eu prometo."

Draco respirou profundamente, sabendo que suas próximas palavras eram essenciais, eram o primeiro passo em atrair o Harry para o que tinha planejado para o seu pai. Ele encontrou os olhos verdes vívidos com uma expressão que ele esperava que parecesse honesta, e disse, "Mas, como eu tenho a Chave de Portal, eu decidi que não vou ficar em casa o feriado inteiro, até mesmo se nada acontecer. Tenho certeza que eu vou conseguir voltar um dia depois do Natal, no fim da tarde, talvez até mesmo umas três da tarde."

"Isso não vai deixar seu pai ainda mais suspeito?" Harry perguntou, surpreso. "Se você ficar em casa dois dias e então desaparecer repentinamente para voltar para cá?"

"Ele espera que eu esteja lá no dia do Natal," Draco explicou, "mas depois, com sorte, ele irá embora. Depois disso, não vai fazer diferença. Se for necessário, eu vou pensar em alguma desculpa para eu voltar mais cedo – que eu tenho que estudar ou qualquer outra coisa." Draco colocou a Chave de Portal novamente em seu bolso. "Você me encontraria lá?" ele perguntou, segurando a respiração. "Na clareira da Chave de Portal?" A resposta de Harry era mais que importante.

"Sim, é claro que sim." Harry afirmou. "Mas Draco, por que lá? Por que o Dumbledore não te fez uma Chave de Portal para te trazer diretamente aqui, no castelo?"

"Porque nós não podemos confiar no meu pai," Draco disse com gravidade. "Se essa Chave cair em mãos erradas por algum motivo. . . e eles me forçarem a falar. . ."

Harry moveu a cabeça, compreendendo. ". . . eles poderiam entrar em Hogwarts."

"Isso."

Harry suspirou. Não era o que ele teria preferido, mas era muito melhor do que não ter o Draco ali o feriado inteiro. "Tá bom," ele disse. "A não ser que você me diga o contrário, eu estarei lá para te encontrar," ele prometeu. "No dia depois do Natal, às três horas." Ele sorriu. "Então nós teremos o castelo só para nós dois por vários dias."

Draco sorriu também e se aproximou para abraçar Harry novamente, mas o sorriso desapareceu assim que eles se abraçaram e ele soube que Harry não podia ver seu rosto. Seu coração estava doendo – por esconder a verdade, por saber a verdade. Ele desejava que Harry não precisasse acreditar que eles ficariam juntos depois do Natal. Ele desejava que fosse verdade. Ele queria prometer ao Harry que eles teriam todos aqueles dias depois do Natal, e todos os dias posteriores, juntos para o resto de suas vidas, mas na realidade, tudo terminaria no dia depois do Natal, às três horas da tarde. O futuro deles terminaria exatamente então. E todo minuto que passava os trazia mais próximos a esse fim, todo minuto que passava fazia mais difícil que Draco ignorasse os pensamentos que o atormentavam. Ele colocou a cabeça no ombro do Harry, sentindo-se cansado e sofrido. Harry agora esperava passar o feriado com ele, e Draco, sabendo o que realmente aconteceria, arrepiou-se.

"Draco?" Harry perguntou suavemente, sentindo o arrepio. "Você está bem?"

"Senti sua falta," Draco disse com a voz baixa. "Desculpa por ter sumido por tanto tempo – eu não sabia que ia demorar tanto," ele adicionou, repentinamente precisando de perdão por várias outras coisas também. Ele levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar preocupado de Harry. "Agora a maior parte do nosso último dia já se foi."

"Não se preocupe," Harry disse, beijando-o levemente, uma mão se elevando para tocar sua face. "Nós temos a noite inteira, e então em dois dias você vai voltar."

Draco não respondeu; ele apenas retornou o beijo ardentemente.

Os braços de Harry foram ao redor do Draco, segurando-o perto, derretendo-se no beijo. Ele se sentiu seguro e confortável mais uma vez; todas as suas perguntas respondidas. Repentinamente, apenas por saber que o Draco voltaria muito antes do que esperavam, por saber que eles teriam tempo juntos no feriado, fazia com que se sentisse muito melhor. Se eles pudessem aguentar os dois dias de separação. . .

Ele sentiu a língua do Draco gentilmente provocando seu lábio inferior e ele abriu a boca, recebendo aquela invasão macia, aprofundando o beijo. Pequenas faíscas e arrepios corriam por sua pele – e seus braços apertaram, trazendo Draco para mais perto. Meu Deus, como ele queria isso, como ele queria o Draco. Ele se lembrou do que estivera pensando na noite anterior enquanto segurava o outro garoto adormecido em seus braços. Draco apenas ficaria longe por dois dias, mas ele ainda poderia estar em perigo, e Harry não conseguia aceitar o pensamento de se separar dele, mesmo por esse pequeno período de tempo, sem que eles antes fizessem amor.

Harry se afastou vagarosamente do beijo e abriu os olhos para observar o rosto do Draco. Por alguns segundos, Draco manteve seus olhos fechados, e então os abriu, cinza aveludado brilhando com calor e desejo, e Harry suspirou suavemente. "Por favor, vamos terminar o jogo de xadrez," ele disse, suas palavras um mero suspiro contra a bochecha de Draco enquanto ele se inclinava para beijar o loiro novamente. "Nós só temos essa noite antes que você vá embora. E é a sua vez."

Draco fechou os olhos novamente e respirou fundo, pausando por um longo momento antes de responder. "Não," ele disse quietamente. Ele levantou o olhar, encontrando os olhos de Harry sem hesitação. "Eu quero guardar meu próximo movimento. . . para quando eu voltar."

Harry foi apanhado completamente despreparado. "O quê?" ele disse, chocado, sua voz quase um sussurro.

"Nós vamos terminar o jogo quando eu voltar," Draco reiterou, ainda de maneira silenciosa, uma onda de sofrimento em seus olhos.

Todas as vezes que Draco tinha evitado o assunto, evadindo as perguntas de Harry ou apresentando razões que não explicavam nada repentinamente retornaram; toda a frustração de desejar o Draco e não saber por que o outro garoto estava evitando a situação cresceu dentro de Harry, e ele se afastou do abraço solto de Draco, sofrendo. Ele sempre soube que era possível eles não conseguirem terminar o jogo nessa noite, mas agora Draco estava dizendo que sequer faria seu próximo movimento! Uma memória lhe ocorreu fortemente – a voz de Rony dizendo: "_Talvez ele esteja evitando o sexo porque ele não quer fazer – e ele está apenas te enganando nesse relacionamento – enquanto, na verdade, ele está planejando outra coisa - "_

Harry se virou, deu um passo para trás, e por um segundo esteve perto de apanhar sua mochila e sair dali. Mas Draco tocou seu braço e ele soube que ir embora era, na realidade, a última coisa que ele queria fazer.

"Harry, eu apenas tenho que esperar."

"Quando você começou tudo isso, Draco," Harry disse com a voz baixa, "você disse que seria honesto comigo." Ele olhou para o outro, não mais disposto a ser enrolado sem uma explicação. "Você fica dizendo que quer estar comigo, mas então fica encontrando motivos para me evitar. Agora você diz que _você_ precisa esperar. Toda aquela conversa de querer esperar porque _eu _não estava pronto era uma mentira - "

Draco hesitou, mas parecia ter percebido que Harry não iria mais aceitar suas evasões. "Não exatamente. . ." ele murmurou.

"Então o quê, exatamente?" Harry perguntou, sua raiva surgindo. "Foi _tudo_ uma mentira? Você nunca teve a intenção de fazer amor comigo?"

"Não! Eu mal consigo pensar em outra coisa," Draco disse, sua voz apertada, constrita com emoções. Ele se virou e caminhou até a janela. "Eu quero você há tanto tempo," ele disse com a voz baixa. "Você não tem nem ideia."

Harry veio ficar a alguns passos atrás dele, sua raiva sumindo tão rapidamente quando veio diante das palavras de Draco. O ar parecia tremer com a profundidade das emoções correndo entre eles, e Harry as sentiu como um tremor em seu coração. "Eu acho que eu tenho uma _ótima _ideia," ele disse suavemente. "Então por quê?" ele perguntou novamente, sua voz quieta, mas desesperada. "Todo esse tempo, tem alguma coisa que você não me contou. Apenas diga. Por favor."

"E se alguma coisa _realmente_ acontecer quando eu for para casa?" Draco perguntou, encarando para fora da janela. Flocos de neve dançantes batiam contra a janela e derretiam sem um som. Ele virou sua cabeça para olhar para o Harry por cima de seu ombro. "Mesmo com a Chave de Portal, alguma coisa pode dar errada," ele disse, voz tensa. "E se eu não voltar, não _poder_ voltar?"

"Draco, isso é exatamente do que eu tenho medo," Harry disse, seu medo e sua frustração instantaneamente acendendo mais uma vez. "É exatamente por isso que eu não quero que você vá!"

"E eu pensei que já tínhamos resolvido isso!" Draco respondeu, seus olhos cinzas flamejando, refletindo a mesma frustração que Harry estava sentindo. "Eu te disse, tenho que ir!"

"Mas agora parece que você tem certeza de que alguma coisa _vai_ acontecer!" Harry acusou. Sua voz falhou.

"Você sabe o que o meu pai é," Draco disse com um tom grave, virando para novamente olhar pela janela. "Eu não posso ter certeza de _nada_," ele adicionou amargamente.

Harry suspirou internamente, dividido entre não querer machucar o Draco ou brigar com ele e precisar saber por que Draco estava determinado a evitar a intimidade que ambos queriam tão ardentemente. A dor nas palavras de Draco o tocou profundamente, mas ele não conseguia parar suas perguntas. Ele tinha que entender isso. Ele andou até a janela para ficar ao lado do Draco e, com uma voz mais gentil, perguntou, "Mas o que isso tem a ver com o que você me disse antes – que você queria que _eu_ tivesse certeza?" Ele pausou e respirou fundo. "Eu acho que ainda tem algo que você não está me contando, e isso me assusta," ele disse, pressionando Draco por uma resposta. "Do que você está tentando me proteger? E nem tente negar isso – eu senti na noite passada."

Houve um longo silêncio enquanto Draco procurava uma resposta.

Harry esperou.

"Eu não queria ser como aquela menina com quem você estava," Draco finalmente disse, ainda olhando para fora da janela. "Eu não queria te machucar como ela fez. Você disse que se arrependia de ter dormido com ela. Então você disse que queria que significasse para sempre comigo." Ele respirou profundamente e sua cabeça caiu um pouco, seu cabelo escondendo seus olhos. "Eu não aguentaria se alguma coisa acontecesse comigo e eu não pudesse voltar. . . e que você se lembrasse disso entre nós e se arrependesse." Ele virou o rosto para encarar o Harry, puxando uma mecha morena para trás com uma mão delicada, seus olhos perturbados estavam tão cinzas e nublados quanto o céu lá fora. "Se nós fizermos amor, eu queria me certificar de que pudesse significar para sempre."

Harry se lembrou das palavras suaves de Draco naquela noite em que conversaram sobre a Cho - "_Se isso acontecer entre nós, Harry, eu prometo que vai significar para sempre para mim,"_ e se sentiu chocado e tocado em seu coração.

"Eu só queria ter certeza que eu voltaria antes. . ." As palavras de Draco falharam e ele desviou o olhar.

Com um sentimento de alívio e então exasperação afetuosa pelo fato de que apenas o Draco poderia possivelmente encontrar uma maneira de complicar tanto algo, Harry se aproximou do Sonserino. "Mas eu entendo porque ela fez aquilo agora," ele disse ansiosamente. "Eu não me arrependo mais." Seu coração se revirou ao ver a tensão ansiosa evidente na linha dura das costas de Draco. "Meu Deus, Draco, como você pode pensar que eu me arrependeria de fazer amor com você?" ele perguntou suavemente. "Eu sei quão incertas as coisas são." Ele colocou sua mão levemente entre os ombros do Draco, massageando gentilmente a tensão com seu dedão, e sentiu Draco tremer com seu toque. "Você não sabe que se alguma coisa acontecesse com você agora, o arrependimento do resto da minha vida seria o futuro que nós nunca pudemos ter, todas as coisas que nunca pudemos fazer juntos?"

Draco deixou sua cabeça cair em seus braços na beira da janela, seu coração doendo. Ele soube disso bem no fundo, mas tinha egoisticamente ignorado, mesmo acreditando que estivera tentando evitar a intimidade. Ele quis evitar que Harry ficasse muito envolvido, para que não se machucasse, e tinha falhado. Ele tinha desejado tudo que Harry pudesse dá-lo, e por causa disso ele permitiu que Harry se aproximasse muito mais do que deveria. Agora era tarde demais para dar um basta. Nada iria salvar o Harry de se machucar agora.

"Draco, amor," Harry disse, sua voz baixa, cheia de calor. "Eu entendo agora porque você quis esperar, e se você ainda quiser, não tem problema." Ele levantou sua mão e gentilmente acariciou o cabelo loiro e macio na nuca do Draco. Então disse as palavras que finalmente quebraram o outro menino. "Mas e se esse _for_ todo o tempo que tivermos? E se as únicas memórias que eu possa manter de nós forem as dessa semana? Por favor não torne isso mais uma coisa que nós nunca pudemos compartilhar um com o outro."

Draco levantou a cabeça e se virou para encarar o Grifinório, e nos olhos cinzas, Harry viu dor e desejo e uma esperança desesperada tão forte que Harry não precisava de palavras para saber o que Draco iria perguntar, ou qual sua resposta seria..

"Você não se arrependeria, então . . . se nós fizermos?"

"Nunca," Harry sussurrou. "Eu venho te dizendo isso há dias."

Eles se encararam por um longo momento suspendido no tempo. Draco deixou seus olhos caírem, cor em suas bochechas.

Harry respirou fundo, sabendo que tudo dependia dessa próxima pergunta. . .e da resposta do Draco. Ele puxou Draco para si, suas mãos descansando nos ombros dele. "O que você quer fazer?" ele perguntou.

"Compensar pelo tempo perdido," Draco respondeu suavemente, levantando o olhar, seu coração em seus olhos. Ele alcançou pelo Harry e Harry estava bem ali, em seus braços, seu, _todo_ seu, sem mais reservas.

Os braços do Harry foram ao redor do pescoço do Draco e eles ficaram ali se segurando por um bom tempo, rostos pressionados de orelhas a bochechas, apenas respirando, apenas sabendo. E então, Harry beijou e acariciou a orelha do Draco e perguntou com um sussurro. "E agora?"

Draco sorriu no lado do rosto de Harry. "Por que está me perguntando?" ele sussurrou. "É você quem tem experiência aqui."

"Com uma _menina, _Draco." Harry disse com uma risada. "Que _você_ não é." Ele se afastou um pouco para ver a face de Draco, e seu coração deu um sobressalto ao ver o sorriso suave e entretido, e a antecipação brilhando naqueles olhos cinzas.

"Definitivamente _não,_" Draco concordou com uma risada sedutora, seus braços se apertando ao redor da cintura do Harry, pressionando os corpos deles juntos, sua cabeça se inclinando para beijar o outro.

Draco beijou o Harry apaixonadamente, e Harry se perdeu no beijo, sentindo a diferença imediatamente – não havia nenhuma reserva nesse beijo – Draco estava oferecendo tudo, e ele conscientemente ofereceu tudo em resposta. Suas mãos escorregaram dos ombros de Draco para ficarem entre eles, suas palmas pressionando o peito do Draco, e então ele vagarosamente desfez os botões na camisa do loiro, um por um. Harry sentiu o Draco suspirar embaixo de sua boca, sentiu ele tremer quando suas mãos foram dentro da camisa dele, passeando pela pele quente.

"Vem cá," Harry sussurrou, afastando-se gentilmente, quase indisposto a se separar do outro. Ele apanhou a mão de Draco e o levou para a cama.

…

…

Dumbledore observou por cima de seus óculos de meia-lua, seus olhos azuis que usualmente brilhavam agora estavam sérios enquanto ele servia chá para o Professor Snape e a Professora McGonagall em seu escritório. "Eu chamei vocês dois aqui," ele disse, "porque eu temo que um de nossos estudantes, e possivelmente dois, estejam em grave perigo."

Nenhum dos professores disse nada, mas os olhos pretos de Snape se estreitaram e a boca de McGonagall se firmou em uma linha fina e tensa.

"Estou me referindo a Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore continuou. "Eu passei várias horas com ele mais cedo trabalhando em um anel que Lucius Malfoy o enviou alguns dias atrás. Draco tinha colocado uma poção muito forte e, eu devo confessar, esplendidamente feita, de Repelir Maldições no anel," o diretor disse, balançando a cabeça na direção do Snape. "Ele disse que ele estava ao mesmo tempo praticando para a aula de Poções e tentando se proteger para sua viagem para casa durante o feriado. Apenas depois que ele terminou de submergir o anel na poção pelo tempo requerido, ele me disse, que ele suspeitou que seu pai talvez tivesse previamente colocado um feitiço no anel. Ele pediu que eu o testasse e eu encontrei um feitiço de vontade extremamente poderoso nele." Dumbledore acariciou sua barba e fixou os dois professores com um olhar triste. "Eu não preciso dizer a vocês," ele disse quietamente, "que era Magia Negra do pior tipo. O feitiço teria deixado o recipiente completamente indefeso contra a Maldição Imperio."

Snape inspirou ar rapidamente, soltando um chiado.

A mão da McGonagall pressionou contra seu coração. "Mas você removeu o feitiço, certamente?" ela perguntou, claramente alarmada.

"Não," Dumbledore disse seriamente. "Eu temi que remover o feitiço fosse muito perigoso, e que deixaria Draco, mesmo com seu próprio feitiço no anel, muito desprotegido. Então eu reverti o feitiço, ao invés disso. Dessa forma, em um primeiro exame, o feitiço aparecerá intacto, mas o efeito será o oposto do que o pretendido." Ele pausou por um momento enquanto os dois professores murmuravam sua aprovação, e então continuou. "Mas isso é apenas o início do problema," ele disse com a voz severa. "Estou certo que vocês dois sabem de que com recentes. . . mudanças, qualquer perigo ao Draco pode muito bem colocar Harry Potter em perigo também."

As sobrancelhas do Snape se abaixaram em um franzido. "Eu quero deixar claro que não aprovo desse relacionamento entre os dois de forma alguma," ele disse friamente. "Eu disse a _ambos_," ele adicionou empaticamente, "que eles estavam se colocando em considerável risco. Nenhum deles me deu ouvidos." Seu lábio superior se curvou em desagrado. "Na verdade, quando falei com o Potter, ele estava completamente ignorante não apenas do perigo de que ele próprio sofria, mas também do perigo a que ele estava submetendo o Draco."

"Eu também avisei o Harry," McGonagall disse, colocando sua xícara na mesa, vindo à defesa do Grifinório. "Mas ele estava muito preocupado. Ele me implorou para que eu impedisse o Malfoy de ir para casa."

"O que nós não podemos fazer se ele está determinado a ir," Dumbledore disse com firmeza, cortando qualquer resposta do Professor Snape. "Mas vocês também deveriam saber que o Draco pediu minha ajuda. Eu lhe passei uma Chave de Portal que irá transportá-lo a uma clareira entre o castelo e Hogsmeade caso surja alguma emergência. Entretanto," ele continuou, após um momento de hesitação, "temo que isso possa ser insuficiente – motivo pelo qual eu chamei vocês aqui."

Dumbledore encarou os professores com profunda preocupação em seus olhos azuis claros. "Por causa da excessiva intenção no feitiço que Lucius Malfoy colocou naquele anel," ele disse, "eu suspeito que ele tenha algo planejado. Draco parece acreditar ser muito importante que nada seja alterado em sua rotina que possa alertar o seu pai, mas eu definitivamente percebi que ele está muito inquieto em ir para casa durante o feriado. Então, apesar de eu ter cedido aos seus pedidos nessa manhã sem questioná-lo muito detalhadamente, eu tive a distinta impressão que ele pode estar mais encrencado do que ele me falou."

"Há alguma possibilidade de o Draco estar. . . deliberadamente enganando o Harry. . . por algum plano do seu pai?" McGonagall perguntou, sua voz ligeiramente trêmula.

"Considerando o feitiço naquele anel," Snape protestou acidamente, "o fato de o Draco concordar ou não com seja lá o que seu pai está planejando parece irrelevante."

Dumbledore elevou uma mão, seus olhos sérios. "Eu acredito que a afeição do Draco pelo Harry é genuína, mas por segurança, nós não podemos descartar qualquer possibilidade." Ele analisou os dois professores seriamente. "Com isso em mente, eis o que eu decidi fazer. . ."

…

…

Acordando na manhã seguinte, Harry ficou imediatamente ciente de que estava sozinho. A presença quente de Draco não estava mais na cama; as cortinas da cama do lado do Draco estavam afastadas e abertas. O quarto estava muito quieto, com apenas o sussurro baixo e estalante do fogo soando pelo vazio. Harry se sentou abruptamente com um sentimento de pânico correndo por si – seu primeiro pensamento de alarme foi que Draco tinha saído e ido embora sem acordá-lo. Ele escorregou até o lado do Draco da cama para apanhar seus óculos da cabeceira e então conseguiu avistar a mochila do Draco ainda na cadeira ao lado da porta. Relaxando ligeiramente, e olhando ao redor do quarto com mais cuidado, ele percebeu que a janela estava aberta e a vassoura do Draco tinha sumido do seu lugar ao lado da estante de livros. Ele riu um pouco de si mesmo, imaginando por que Draco teria saído para voar tão cedo de manhã, mas se sentiu confortado agora, sabendo que ele voltaria. Tomara que logo, ele pensou, querendo o Draco de volta em seus braços, na cama com ele.

Com esse pensamento, ele voltou a se deitar e puxou os cobertores, fechando os olhos e sorrindo enquanto as memórias da noite anterior corriam por sua mente. Draco tinha enfrentado a primeira experiência sexual entre eles com uma mistura de entusiasmo, sensitividade e vergonha que Harry achou irresistível e completamente charmosa. Ele sorriu com a memória, sem se importar quando começou a corar. Nada em sua limitada experiência o havia preparado para as ondas absolutas de prazer que ele encontrou nos toques íntimos do outro garoto. _E ah, Deus_, ele pensou, corando novamente, _Draco era tão lindo_. O afeto caloroso naqueles encantadores olhos cinzas, as linhas graciosas e elegantes do corpo do Draco, o jeito perfeito como eles tinham se encaixado, tudo isso o deixou sem fala, muitíssimo emocionado.

Mas olhos cândidos e inabaláveis e carícias suaves e quentes, mãos dadas com firmeza e beijos longos e afetuosos, corações martelando e suspiros cortantes e sem fôlego diziam o que palavras nunca poderiam. Harry conseguia visualizar o Draco tão claramente em sua memória, olhos fechados em êxtase, seu pescoço estendido para trás, respondendo ao toque de Harry, tremendo com alívio –

Um repentino farfalhar na janela o arrastou de seus pensamentos, e Harry, com antecipação apressada, sentou-se novamente.

A janela foi aberta, e um segundo depois Draco voou para dentro, manejando sua vassoura com cuidadosa precisão no local estreito. Enquanto pousava, ele imediatamente olhou na direção do Harry e, ao vê-lo acordado, sorriu, uma sobrancelha levantada provocativamente. "Eu achei que você fosse dormir o dia inteiro," ele disse, brincando.

"E eu pensei que você já tinha ido embora," Harry disse, gentilmente censurando-o, "até eu ver que a sua vassoura tinha sumido." Então a curiosidade tomou conta dele, e submetendo-se, ele sorriu em resposta. "Então, o que você estava fazendo lá fora, afinal de contas?"

"Eu sai para observar a neve," Draco respondeu com um sorriso envergonhado. Ele colocou a vassoura novamente em seu canto e veio se sentar na beira da cama com o Harry. Suas roupas ainda carregavam o cheiro do ar gélido lá de fora e a face dele estava rosada em razão do frio, mas suas mãos e boca estavam quentes quando ele apanhou uma mão de Harry e se inclinou para beijá-lo. "Você definitivamente devia ir lá fora depois e ver por si mesmo," ele disse, ainda provocando, mas agora com um tom de excitação em sua voz. "A vista daqui é espetacular."

Harry sorriu, entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Draco. "A noite passada foi espetacular," ele disse suavemente, seus olhos encontrando os de Draco. Seu coração se revirou ao ver os olhos cinzas se transformarem em prata derretida com calor diante de suas palavras.

"Foi mesmo," Draco concordou, sua voz baixa com afeição. Ele apertou a mão de Harry e a soltou, alcançando para retirar os óculos de Harry e colocá-los na cabeceira. "Deite-se," ele sussurrou contra a boca de Harry enquanto o beijava novamente.

Harry se deitou e fechou os olhos, um tremor silencioso de excitação correndo por si quando Draco se inclinou para beijar o início de sua garganta. Ele sentiu a mão do Draco descansar levemente no seu peito por um segundo, e então os dedos se curvaram na ponta dos cobertores, puxando-os para baixo, pouco a pouco, afastando-os do caminho de seus beijos.

Draco não se apressou, pressionando beijos leves, reverentes e longos, gradualmente descendo em seu corpo, cada um uma declaração de sentimentos muito vívidos para serem expressos, cada um uma mensagem que derretia na pele do Harry, cada um uma nota musical de fogo tenro, até se tornarem cordas quentes e refrões aquecidos de carinhos silenciosos cantando pelo corpo do Harry.

Harry apertou com mais força a mão do Draco que ainda segurava, seu coração martelando enquanto os cobertores eram gentilmente retirados e os beijos do Draco desciam cada vez mais. Draco estava fazendo amor com ele. Era muito devagar, provocando-o, segurando-o na beira da eternidade com toques e beijos suaves até que ele se perdeu inteiramente na seda quente que era a boca do Draco. . .

Depois, Draco levantou novamente os cobertores e se sentou ao lado do Harry, inclinando-se para abraçá-lo. Os braços trêmulos do Grifinório foram ao redor do pescoço do Draco e o segurou apertadamente; a presença sólida do outro garoto era sua única âncora enquanto o mundo, dissolvido em um crescente arco de calor, reformava-se gradualmente, tornando-se firme e sólido ao seu redor mais uma vez. Força retornou aos seus ossos derretidos, seu coração e respiração acelerados se acalmaram.

"Eu tenho que ir," Draco finalmente sussurrou. Eles estiveram se abraçando por um momento longo e aparentemente infinito; um momento que agora tinha acabado muito rapidamente. "Não," Draco disse quietamente quando Harry se moveu para se levantar. "Não desça comigo. Eu quero pensar em você aqui, na minha cama, enquanto eu estiver no trem."

Harry olhou nos olhos de Draco; eles estavam nebulosos, tristes, cinzas como a chuva. "Eu quero ver você ir embora," ele protestou fracamente. "Eu não quero me despedir aqui. . . ainda não."

Draco mordeu seu lábio inferior e, por um segundo, desviou o olhar. Os dedos do Harry se apertaram nos seus, firmando-se com reafirmação e uma pergunta, e ele levantou novamente o olhar. "Eu não consigo," ele disse suavemente. "Eu não consigo dizer adeus para você lá, não na frente de todas aquelas pessoas na plataforma."

Harry entendeu, mas era difícil, tão difícil, deixar Draco ir. Ele traçou uma linha leve pelo rosto o outro garoto com dedos gentis, querendo se lembrar desse olhar nos olhos do Draco, salvar em sua memória a tristeza, o desejo e o amor que via neles agora. "Você pode passar uma mensagem minha para o Rony, então?" ele perguntou finalmente, cedendo. "Porque senão ele não vai entender porque eu não fui me despedir dele e da Hermione."

Draco concordou e trouxe um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e tinta de sua escrivaninha. Harry se sentou, seus joelhos recolhidos embaixo das cobertas para lhe servir como suporte, enquanto o Draco se sentava silenciosamente aos seus pés, cabeça abaixada e braços cruzados.

_Rony,  
Estou escrevendo esse bilhete com o Draco ao invés de descer até a estação. Estou perfeitamente bem – é só que me despedir dele é difícil e a estação é muito pública. Nenhum de nós quer causar uma cena. Mas eu queria desejar um Feliz Natal para você e para a Hermione, e eu desejo que tudo ocorra como você planejou com o anel e tudo mais. Tenho certeza que a Hermione vai amar já que, é claro, ela ama você. Você deveria saber também que o que aconteceu no café da manhã ontem não foi culpa do Draco; ele estava sendo chantageado pela Pansy Parkinson. Mas ele me compensou na noite passada milhares de vezes seguidas e fez todos os meus desejos se tornarem realidade. Eu nunca fui tão feliz.  
Repasse todo o meu amor e bons desejos para a sua família.  
Harry._

Ele dobrou o bilhete e o passou para o Draco, sua face corada ligeiramente pelo que tinha escrito ao fim. Mas era verdade. Ele nunca se sentiu tão feliz como estava se sentindo agora, ou tão preenchido de tristeza e desejo. Draco se levantou e se virou na direção dele, e os olhos deles se encontraram, verdes e cinzas, o equilíbrio do planeta capturado naquele olhar longo, momentâneo, e ligado ao seu coração. Os braços do Harry foram ao redor da cintura do Draco, puxando-o para perto mais uma vez, descansando sua cabeça no peito do loiro. Ele conseguia escutar o coração bater embaixo de sua orelha. Os braços do Draco circularam os ombros do Harry, sua cabeça abaixada, seu rosto escondido no cabelo moreno macio e bagunçado. Eles se seguraram novamente por um momento que foi demasiadamente curto, e então Draco relutantemente afastou-se.

As mãos deles se juntaram e se seguraram por mais um momento, e Harry, levantando o olhar, disse com a voz falha, "o dia depois de amanhã. Três da tarde."

Draco concordou com um gesto da cabeça, e apertou a mão do Harry. "Te vejo então," ele disse suavemente, finalmente se afastando do abraço do Harry.

Com uma dor crescente em sua garganta, Harry observou Draco caminhar até o outro lado do quarto, apanhar sua mochila da cadeira e abrir a porta. "Feliz Natal," Harry disse, sua voz quebrando.

Draco ficou em frente à porta aberta por um segundo, virando-se para observar Harry por uma última vez; o sorriso que ele tentou soltar saiu pequeno e apertado e sofrido. "Feliz Natal," ele disse com a voz constrita e baixa, e então ele foi embora.

_Apenas, por favor, volte para mim, amor_, Harry pensou enquanto a porta fechava. Ele abraçou o topo de seus joelhos e deixou sua cabeça cair em seus braços. _Por favor, fique a salvo._

…

…

Draco encontrou o Rony e a Hermione na plataforma do trem. Despedir-se de Harry havia lhe deixado doendo por dentro, e ele não queria conversar com os amigos de Harry de forma alguma, mas ele tinha uma mensagem para entregar. Ele passou o bilhete para o Rony sem falar uma palavra.

Rony apanhou o bilhete com uma careta. "Cadê o Harry?" ele exigiu.

"No meu quarto," Draco disse curtamente. "Ainda na cama."

"Eu acho bem estranho ele não ter vindo se despedir da gente," Rony reclamou. "Mas pelo menos enquanto _você_ não estiver no castelo, eu não vou precisar me preocupar com ele."

Isso era quase mais do que Draco conseguia aguentar. Sabendo o que estava prestes a fazer, sabendo a dor que causaria. . . enquanto os amigos do Harry achavam que ele estaria a salvo. . . Ele observou o Weasley ler o bilhete em absoluto silêncio.

Rony leu o bilhete duas vezes, e então levantou o olhar para o Draco, com a cara vermelha. "Eu acho que te devo desculpas, afinal de contas, Malfoy," ele disse amargamente.

Isso _era_ mais do que Draco conseguia aguentar. "Cala a boca, Weasley," ele disse, virando-se abruptamente, sua voz baixa e grossa, raiva camuflando a dor que sentia. Sem outro olhar para trás e com angústia em seu coração, ele andou para o lado oposto e entrou no trem.

…

…

Mais tarde na manhã, após ter tomado uma ducha e se vestido, Harry se sentou na janela do Draco, encarando distraidamente o terreno coberto de neve, seus pensamentos completamente ocupados. Draco foi embora. O trem foi embora, assim como o Rony e a Hermione. O Natal era amanhã e ele estava sozinho. O dormitório Grifinório estaria deserto; ele estaria sozinho lá também, então não sentiu nem um pouco de pressa em deixar o quarto do Draco. Aqui, ele tinha memórias para manter-lhe companhia. Ele tocou o anel no seu dedo e pensou sobre o Draco, e pensou sobre o quanto se sentia diferente desde o dia anterior.

Fazer amor com o Draco não tinha sido nada parecido com a experiência apressada, meio culpada, e extremamente cuidadosa que teve com a Cho. Não, Harry pensou, não tinha sido nada disso. Ele e o Draco agiram com um pouco de vergonha no início, mas a união sincera deles, sua afeição e desejo, tinham rapidamente assoprado para longe qualquer embaraço. Sentado na janela agora, ele soube com certeza absoluta que estava profundamente apaixonado, e que era amado profundamente em retorno. Havia uma nova calma pacífica dentro de si agora, e um sentimento forte de compleição, como se todo desejo não atendido dentro de si tivesse sido profundamente respondido e satisfeito. Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia que nunca teria o suficiente do Draco, de abraçá-lo e tocá-lo, da adrenalina do toque do loiro em seu corpo, como fogo e conforto ao mesmo tempo. Cada plano e curva suave do corpo do Draco embaixo de suas mãos tinham sido excitantes de explorar; cada abraço, cada beijo tinham sido ao mesmo tempo emocionantes e um lugar seguro. Com o Draco, ele descobriu o prazer intenso de proporcionar prazer, e a liberdade abandonada de receber prazer por se entregar a outra pessoa em completa confiança. Ele sentia que podia, agora, confiar no Draco com a sua vida.

A primeira vez deles, Harry agora se lembrava com um sorriso bobo para si mesmo, tinha terminado tão rapidamente, que nem deveria contar. Eles estiveram muito ligados um no outro, muito sensíveis com desejo, e muito excitados com a novidade de tudo aquilo. Eles tinham durado meros cinco minutos até Draco ter que lançar _Accio_ em uma toalha do banheiro para limpar a bagunça entre eles.

Mas isso não tinha sido tão vergonhoso. Na verdade, tendo tirado isso do caminho, eles conseguiram relaxar, aproveitar o tempo, explorando e provocando com gentileza, afeição evidente em cada sorriso, cada toque, cada beijo demorado. No começo, Harry não fez nenhuma magia - sua experiência com magia na noite anterior, mesmo quando eles estiveram apenas se beijando, havia sido muito esmagadora e seu controle muito limitado, e o que ele estava sentindo com o Draco já era incrível o suficiente; amá-lo já era mágica em e por si só.

Mesmo assim, apesar de não ter lançado nenhum feitiço, ele estava profundamente ciente das auras mágicas deles se unindo, daquele maravilhoso e baixo sussurro, a vibração mágica lhes rodeando, proporcionando um sentimento profundo de segurança e intricando os dois juntos de uma maneira que tornou a ligação entre eles ainda mais física. Harry conseguia sentir as auras deles se dissolvendo, fluindo uma na outra, criando uma união fluída e poderosa que conectava ele com o Draco em uma infinidade de maneiras sutis. Às vezes, Harry mal conseguia distinguir a sua pessoa da de Draco; ele sentia os batimentos cardíacos deles como ritmo e contraponto, música e eco. Ele sentiu Draco gemer suavemente como se fosse com sua própria voz, sentiu o calor de suas próprias mãos tocando o Draco como se fosse na sua própria pele. Era como se todos os pedaços dele tivessem encontrado uma cópia idêntica no Draco, encaixando-se juntos como a resposta a uma charada sem solução ou a chave a uma fechadura secreta.

Enquanto a tarde passava e o crepúsculo escurecia o quarto, cada carícia se tornou bonita e mágica enquanto as faíscas brilhantes de suas mãos ficavam visíveis. Então Harry fez magia o suficiente para que elas se tornassem visíveis para o Draco também, para que ele pudesse participar dessa visão adorável que eles criavam. E enquanto a paixão os dominava, faíscas surgiam onde quer que seus corpos se tocassem, douradas e brancas-cristal, brilhando todas ao mesmo tempo no momento do clímax. Nesse momento de união, houve também um brilho nas auras deles que Harry sentiu, mas mal percebeu, uma fusão irrevocável de energia de coração a coração.

Mais tarde, quando anoiteceu, preenchendo o quarto com a escuridão pacífica, e o fogo, cada vez menor, lançava um brilho rico rosa-âmbar pelo chão e sombras fracas e piscantes pela cama, Harry deitou abraçado com o Draco, desenhando vagarosos desenhos de glitter dourado na pele pálida do loiro. Ele se levantou em um cotovelo para observar o rosto do outro garoto. Os olhos do Draco estavam fechados, um sorriso entretido e feliz suavemente curvando seus lábios, e Harry não conseguia parar de olhar para ele. Após um momento, Draco abriu os olhos, o cinza aveludado tomado por amor, felicidade e desejo satisfeito, e Harry, encantado, inclinou-se para beijá-lo. Foi um beijo quase exatamente igual àquele primeiro beijo que Draco tinha lhe dado, tantos dias e tantas, tantas, mudanças atrás; um beijo extremamente delicado, dolorosamente lento, mas apenas por um momento, suave como uma pena, mas dessa vez ele carregava as palavras _eu te amo_ tão claramente que era como se elas tivessem sido ditas em voz alta.

Draco suspirou e puxou Harry em seus braços novamente, e Harry deitou-se, sua cabeça descansando no ombro do Draco. Por um longo momento eles se abraçaram, e nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita.

Mas então, o estômago de alguém roncou suavemente e eles ririam. "Sabe, eu acho que a gente perdeu completamente o jantar," Draco disse preguiçosamente, arrumando uma mecha teimosa do cabelo preto atrás da orelha de Harry.

Harry sorriu. "Não importa," ele respondeu. "Eu trouxe sanduíches do almoço – eu não sabia se você tinha almoçado com o Dumbledore."

Draco se virou de lado para encarar o Harry. "Você me trouxe sanduíches?"

"Sim."

"Brilhante," Draco disse, recompensando Harry com um sorriso e um beijo.

Eventualmente eles se levantaram, apanharam suas cuecas da pilha de roupas rapidamente descartadas ao lado da cama, e abriram a mochila do Harry. Draco re-acendeu o fogo e eles se sentaram no chão em frente à lareira, abrindo guardanapos e colocando os sanduíches ali no estilo de piquenique. Eles comeram em frente ao calor estalante e à luz da lareira, cada um devorando dois sanduíches, o jogo de xadrez esquecido na mesa atrás deles.

"O Rony estava pronto para se desculpar para você," Harry disse, terminando a última mordida de seu sanduíche de carne, "até aquela cena que você fez no café da manhã."

"Ah, ele estava?" Draco riu.

"Sim, até você quase dar a ele mais um ataque cardíaco. Ele ficou bravo comigo, porque eu impedi que ele te matasse."

Draco ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Ele não tem motivos para se desculpar," ele disse, repentinamente ficando sério. "Eu mereço totalmente a opinião ruim dele."  
"Mas agora você não merece," Harry protestou suavemente.

"Talvez," Draco disse com um leve dar de ombros, evidentemente não convencido. "E talvez eu ainda tenha muita coisa para compensar."

"Não para mim," Harry o assegurou, um tom de finalidade em sua voz. Harry passou a mão levemente pelas costas nuas do Draco e acariciou sua nuca.

Draco fez uma careta, "Eu preciso de um banho," ele disse.

Harry sentiu o calor subir até o topo de suas orelhas. "Eu posso. . .?" ele perguntou, e então parou. "Quero dizer, você se importaria," ele começou novamente, enquanto Draco se virava para encará-lo, "se eu for. . . com você?"

Draco sorriu em resposta, aquele sorriso adorável e genuíno que sempre transforma os ossos do Harry em gelatina.

Lembrando-se de tudo isso enquanto sentava na janela do Draco, Harry corou novamente com a memória. Dividir o chuveiro com o Draco havia sido até melhor do que imaginara. Draco molhado, quente, macio e escorregadio com sabonete e xampu foi. . . bem, indescritível. Harry sorriu para si mesmo com o pensamento. Depois do chuveiro, e depois que Draco arrumou sua mala para a viagem, eles voltaram à cama, deitando juntos, pele em pele limpa como cetim ao toque. Draco havia pedido que Harry fizesse o feitiço para adormecer nele nessa última noite, e Harry fez sem problemas, sabendo que, apesar de Draco não ter dito diretamente, ele estava ansioso com a ida para casa e chateado com a inevitável separação.

Harry também estava chateado com a separação. Ele ainda estava muito preocupado com a ideia de Draco indo para casa, apesar de estar um pouco mais aliviado agora que ele tinha uma Chave de Portal para trazê-lo de volta. Mas, ele pensou para si mesmo, ele tinha várias memórias para ajudá-lo nesses dois dias, várias memórias que, com sorte, o ajudariam com sua preocupação com o Draco durante a ausência dele. Apenas dois dias e eles estariam juntos novamente, e Draco estaria a salvo. Harry olhou para fora da janela, imaginando onde Draco estaria agora, imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo. E pensando nele agora, sentindo falta dele intensamente, ele conseguia quase sentir o Draco ali com ele, conseguia quase imaginar que conseguia sentir o toque daquelas mãos elegantes e gentis, o eco daquele segundo coração tão próximo ao seu.

Ele olhou a neve fora da janela, e finalmente algo que ele estivera vendo esse tempo todo, mas ignorando, começou a criar uma impressão consciente nele. A neve no campo de Quadribol estava estranhamente marcada. Harry forçou os olhos contra a luz brilhante refletindo no campo coberto de neve e seu coração repentinamente pulou em sua garganta. Algo estava escrito lá! O que Draco tinha dito? _"Você definitivamente deveria ir lá fora depois e ver por si mesmo – a vista daqui é espetacular."_

Harry soltou um largo sorriso, pulou da beira da janela e apressadamente encontrou sapatos, capa, protetor de ouvidos e luvas, vestindo-os o mais rápido possível, e então apanhou sua Firebolt. Ele sentiu a adrenalina da antecipação enquanto abria a janela e deu um pulo adentro do vento brusco e gelado. Pairando em cima do campo de Quadribol, ele prendeu a respiração em surpresa e então sua risada ecoou pelo terreno cheio de neve. Escrito na neve e cobrindo todo o campo estava o contorno de um coração gigante. E dentro dele, em letras enormes, estava escrito: _**M-F AMA M-C!**_

Ele circulou o campo uma vez, então ficou pairando novamente, alto em cima do centro, sorrindo, suas bochechas vermelhas por causa do ar frio e da constrição eufórica em seu coração. Foi enquanto ele estava pairando ali que a coruja foi até ele. Era uma suindara pequena e amarelo-clara, uma daquelas tipicamente usadas por correios públicos como aquele em Hogsmeade. Ela voou ao redor dele até ele estender um braço para ela pousar. Então ela estendeu uma perna, presenteando Harry com um pergaminho fechado que não tinha endereço indicado na frente, e voou para longe assim que Harry o removeu.

Curioso, Harry se apressou até o quarto do Draco – a carta não podia ser do Draco, e ele não tinha a mínima ideia de quem mais poderia ser. Quando entrou no cômodo, ele fechou a janela, derrubou seus agasalhos no chão e inclinou sua Firebolt contra a parede. Sentou-se na cadeira na frente do fogo, quebrou o selo e desenrolou a carta. Imediatamente, com um sobressalto de descrença, ele reconheceu a letra. A letra única de Cho preenchia a página. _Querido Harry_, ela escreveu:

_Eu não consigo te dizer como eu sinto muito pelo jeito ruim como as coisas terminaram entre nós, e por não ter te contado a verdade – eu sei o quanto te machuquei. Eu queria explicar tudo durante a nossa última manhã juntos, mas você não me deu a chance. Eu espero que você acredite que se eu soubesse que meus pais tinham arranjado meu casamento, eu nunca teria me envolvido com você. Mas não vou me desculpar pelo que fiz, ou pelo que nós fizemos. Por favor, tente entender que eu não conseguia aguentar a ideia de perder minha virgindade para um homem que eu não amava, que eu nem conhecia. Eu queria que fosse com você. E eu acho que eu também torcia para que houvesse uma cláusula de virgindade no contrato de casamento e que ele pudesse ser cancelado. Meus pais ficaram muito bravos quando eu contei o que tinha feito e não permitiram que eu escrevesse para você. Mas eles não podem me impedir agora, e eu tenho algo importante para te contar que não pode mais esperar. Espero que agora você já tenha tido tempo para me perdoar o suficiente e me permitir de volta na sua vida._

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto lia – mas em um momento, ele parou de respirar, seu pulso acelerando. Ele leu novamente, e então se inclinou contra a cadeira, seus olhos fechados, totalmente chocado. Foi um longo momento depois que ele conseguiu ler mais uma vez. _Ah meu Deus._ Como ele iria contar isso para o Draco?

…

…

Draco se sentou em uma cabine no trem, encarando sem foco para fora da janela, a enormidade da situação de que estava rapidamente se aproximando o preenchia com um horror anestesiante. Ele estava sozinho naquela cabine, algo que ele havia conseguido facilmente ao encontrá-la cheia de calouros e simplesmente ordenando que eles dessem o fora dali. A paisagem névoa passava pela janela, borrada em raios vertiginosos de luz refletida brilhante e de sombras azul-escuras intermitentes em frente ao seu olhar desfocado. Ele fechou os olhos, nesse momento, sentindo-se tonto.

Tudo tinha ocorrido perfeitamente com o Dumbledore. O velho bruxo tinha acreditado na sua história completamente. Ele deveria estar feliz, ele pensou, então por que se sentia tão desapontado? Teria ele secretamente desejado que Dumbledore ficasse suspeito e o impedisse? Seria ele covarde a tal ponto, afinal de contas? _Tarde demais, agora. . . _sussurrou o ritmo das rodas do trem nos trilhos. _Tarde demais. . . tarde demais. . ._

Ele afastou esse pensamento e pensou, ao invés disso, no Harry. Acordar nessa manhã com o Harry dormindo ao seu lado depois da tarde e noite maravilhosas que eles compartilharam parecia nada mais do que um milagre. Ele havia deitado imóvel por bastante tempo, apenas observando Harry dormir, enquanto ondas de afeição e um oceano de arrependimentos corriam por seu corpo. Harry estivera tão certo sobre as memórias. O que eles tinham compartilhado um com o outro na noite passada seria algo que ele iria valorizar em todos os momentos nos próximos dois dias, e ele desejava ardentemente que, depois que tudo acabasse, Harry pudesse valorizar aquele momento também. Harry tinha dito que nunca iria se arrepender, não importando o que acontecesse, e Draco torcia para que essa fosse a verdade.

Ele imaginou o que Harry estaria fazendo agora – seria que ele já tinha saído do quarto do Draco, ou estaria ele ainda lá, curvado na cadeira na frente do fogo, talvez? Draco consiga imaginar com tanta facilidade; Harry apenas parecia fazer parte do seu quarto agora, como se ele pertencesse ali. Eles pertenciam um ao outro, ele e o Harry. Draco sabia disso com todo centímetro de seu corpo, até o fundo dos seus ossos, e viajar para longe dele desse jeito, sabendo o final que ele certamente iria causar entre eles, estava acabando com ele. Ele tentou se concentrar na lembrança de como foi ficar com o Harry na noite passada, e o relâmpago de emoções foi quase esmagador. Ele colocou uma mão em cima do pendente que pendurava secretamente e adorado dentro de sua camisa, contra sua pele, e sentiu seu próprio coração batendo embaixo de sua palma. A batida do Harry, ele também conseguia imaginar, assim como tinha ouvido na noite passada, acelerando junto com o seu –

A porta da cabine foi repentinamente aberta atrás de si, assustando-o de seus pensamentos e ele instintivamente ficou tenso, mas não se moveu.

"Draco?" veio a voz da Pansy, confirmando as suspeições de Draco acerca de quem tinha entrado.

"Eu não estou no clima para ter companhia," Draco disse friamente, sem se preocupar em olhar para ela. "Certamente não a sua."

"Ah, qual é, Draco," ela fez um bico. "Não seja assim. Você voltou com o Potter, não é? Eu sei que ele ficou com você a noite inteira." Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e se inclinou ali com os braços cruzados. "Você não pode me culpar por uma pequena e inofensiva vingança. Se eu realmente quisesse criar problemas, eu teria mandado a coruja para o seu pai sem te contar. Você não teria a chance de me impedir."

"O que você fez não importa," ele disse curtamente, ainda olhando pela janela. "Eu só preciso ficar sozinho."

"O Crabbe e o Goyle estão na outra cabine comigo," ela disse, implorando, tentando uma tática diferente, exasperação em sua voz. "Eles sentem a sua falta. Eu também sinto a sua falta. Venha se sentar com a gente. Nós praticamente compramos todo o carrinho de doces. Eu guardei Sapos de Chocolate para você."

Draco então se virou para encará-la, sua expressão fechada e dura. "Não, obrigado."

Ela o observou, indisposta a desistir. "Então, é hora de contar tudo para o papai, hein?" ela provocou. "Aposto que você não vai contar para ele. Quero dizer," ela disse com um pequeno ronco de risada, "eu não consigo imaginar que você junto com o Harry Potter venha a cair muito bem com ele."

"Está errada," Draco disse quietamente, sua voz dura, seus olhos estreitos com desprezo fracamente escondido. "Eu não tenho nada a esconder. Eu apenas fiz o que ele me mandou fazer."

Pansy se moveu para se sentar ao lado dele, mas o olhar nos olhos dele a impediu e ela se sentou na frente dele, ao invés disso, analisando-o atentamente por um longo momento. "O seu pai mandou você se envolver com o Potter?" ela perguntou, incrédula. Então ela pensou melhor e chegou à inevitável conclusão. "Então _era_ um plano esse tempo todo, como o Blaise disse. Não foi real. Você não o ama." Draco virou as costas para ela e olhou pela janela novamente, mas não antes de ela ver um raio de sofrimento na face dele. "Meu Deus, Draco, você _ama _ele." Ela respirou profundamente, chocada. "Você faria isso? Amá-lo e traí-lo desse jeito? Isso é horrível! Até mesmo para um Sonserino."

"Sai daqui," Draco sibilou. "Sai da porra daqui!" Apenas depois que a porta da cabine foi batida atrás dele que Draco se permitiu desabar. _Eu nunca quis que isso machucasse ele_. Ele inclinou seu rosto contra a janela fria, seus olhos fechados contra a neve borrada que caía lá fora, lutando contra a vontade de chorar. _Eu nunca achei que ele fosse me amar também_. Sua garganta se fechou com dor e por um longo momento tudo que ele pôde fazer era respirar profundamente. Mas após alguns minutos, sua determinação implacável reafirmou-se. Tinha algo que ele tinha que fazer, e ele absolutamente _não_ iria falhar.

Draco alcançou um bolso interno de sua capa, retirou a Chave de Portal que Dumbledore fez para ele e retirou sua varinha. Ele colocou a Chave de Portal no assento ao lado do seu e lançou um feitiço de duplicação, o mesmo feitiço que tinha usado nas vestes formais para o Harry usar no Baile Anual. Com um pequeno raio azul-violeta, uma moeda prateada idêntica deitava ao lado da primeira. Draco apanhou ambas e as segurou por um momento, lado a lado em sua mão, então as colocou em seu bolso com severa satisfação. Pelo menos essa parte do seu plano estava pronta para quando fosse falar com o seu pai.

Mas seja lá o que Pansy havia visto no rosto dele, ele teria que se empenhar mais para esconder. Seu pai nunca poderia ver.

Fim do Capítulo 14

Fim da Parte II

Eu percebi, apenas na agora na tradução do capítulo 14 (=p), que estive variando o nome do Lúcio/Lucius (versão no português e versão nas outras línguas). Como utilizei mais o termo Lucius, vou continuar com ele até o final da história.

Trata-se de livros reais, em 5 volumes, da autoria de Thomas Oswald Cockayne. O primeiro volume foi publicado em 1864. Não existe tradução para o português. Do pouco que consegui encontrar na internet, trata-se de uma coleção de documentos, ilustrando a história da ciência na Inglaterra (incluindo Botânica, Astronomia, etc.), anteriormente à conquista da Normandia.


	15. Capítulo 15

A/N: Muito obrigada por todos os comentários! A demora é justificada, pq tive que me afastar do mundo e só estudar para a segunda fase da OAB, por 2 meses, e agora ainda tive semana de prova na facul =p. Mesmo assim, sei que demorou, e peço desculpas! Mas como já disse para vários leitores que me perguntaram, eu posso demorar um pouco, mas nunca deixaria uma tradução descontinuada. Agora falta pouco, a fic está chegando ao final! Aproveitem!

A autora da fanfic original postou um aviso especial nesse capítulo, que acho bom eu reproduzir aqui: _"__**Esse capítulo contém uma cena que é intensa e pode talvez chatear algumas pessoas. Eu já disse isso individualmente para várias pessoas que me enviaram e-mails perguntando acerca do final de Checkmate – vai ficar bem assustador antes de chegar ao final. A parte assustadora começa agora, mas por favor aguentem firme aí. . ."**_

Ainda, para quem estava confuso sobre os planos do Draco, esse capítulo provavelmente esclarecerá algumas dúvidas, se você ler com cuidado os pensamentos dele!

E, por fim, gostaria de lembrar a todos que essa fanfic segue a linha temporal do quinto livro "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix", portanto, por favor ignorem os acontecimentos dos últimos livros, senão essa história não fará sentido =)

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE III – FIM DO JOGO**

**Capítulo 15**

_When I was 9 I learned survival, taught myself not to care  
I was my single good companion, taking my comfort there  
Up in my room I planned my conquests  
On my own, never asked for a helping hand  
No one would understand  
I never asked the pair who fought below  
Just in case they said no_

Quando eu tinha 9 anos eu aprendi a sobreviver, me ensinei a não me importar  
Eu era o meu único bom companheiro, retirando conforto disso  
Lá em cima no meu quarto eu planejei minhas conquistas  
Sozinho, nunca pedi ajuda de uma mão amiga  
Ninguém entenderia  
Eu nunca pedi para o casal que brigava lá em baixo  
No caso de eles dizerem não

_Pity the child who knew his parents__  
Saw their faults, saw their love die before his eyes__  
Pity the child that wise__  
He never asked 'did I cause your distress?'__  
__Just in case they said yes_

Tenha dó da criança que conhecia seus pais  
Viu os erros deles, viu o amor deles morrer diante dos seus olhos  
Tenha dó da criança que fica sábia  
Ele nunca perguntou 'fui eu que causei a sua angústia?'  
No caso de eles dizerem sim

_Pity the child who has ambition  
Knows what he wants to do  
Knows that he'll never fit the system others expect him to_

Tenha dó da criança que tem ambições  
Sabe o que quer fazer  
Sabe que ele nunca vai se encaixar no sistema, como os outros esperam dele

_Pity the child but not forever  
Not if he stays that way  
He can get all he ever wanted  
If he's prepared to pay_

Tenha dó da criança, mas não para sempre  
Não se ele ficar desse jeito  
Ele pode conseguir tudo que ele sempre quis  
Se estiver preparado para pagar

Letras de "Pity the Child" de _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus

…

…

"Você fez _o quê?_" Lucius Malfoy sibilou.

Draco, com a postura rígida em frente da mesa do seu pai, mal conseguia esconder a onda de triunfo que sentia nesse momento. Ele nunca tinha visto seu pai tão chocado.

O Malfoy mais velho tinha chamado o seu filho ao seu escritório assim que Draco tinha chego em casa da viagem de Hogwarts. Agora, Lucius estava sentado atrás da gigantesca mesa de mogno, encarando seu único filho, seus olhos cinzas frios arregalados em silenciosa incredulidade.

"Eu o seduzi," Draco repetiu com um tom neutro, permitindo apenas que um leve sorriso malicioso cruzasse seu rosto. Ele cruzou os braços, sua pose relaxando, e encarou seu pai com orgulho exultante em seus olhos cinza-pálidos. "Foi fácil."

Os olhos de Lucius se estreitaram cautelosamente e sua expressão chocada ficou dura, suspeita. "Fácil?" ele ecoou com a voz gélida e sedosa. "Fácil. . .seduzir outro _garoto_ – Harry Potter – que sempre foi seu pior inimigo?" Ele estudou o Draco em um silêncio imóvel por alguns segundos. "Quão _longe_ essa. . . sedução. . . foi?"

"Tão longe quanto poderia ir," Draco respondeu com satisfação, imensamente feliz por ser essa a verdade, por Harry ter lhe convencido a não esperar, por ele poder jogar tudo na cara do seu pai. "Nós nos tornamos amantes," ele disse, e então se amaldiçoou internamente pelo calor involuntário que subiu por seu corpo quando pensou em Harry na sua cama, sabendo que seu rosto estava corando de um jeito muito revelador. Ele abaixou o rosto, para longe do olhar frio e perceptivo de Lucius.

Lucius se levantou de sua cadeira e desviou graciosamente a mesa para ficar cara a cara com seu filho. Ele apanhou o queixo do Draco com severidade e forçou o garoto a encará-lo. "Você gostou," ele disse seriamente, seu lábio superior curvado em nojo. "Não é?"

"Eu fiz o que foi necessário," Draco disse, afastando-se, engolindo o repentino nó em sua garganta, tentando manter sua voz calma, tentando manter o controle da situação e parecer frio e indiferente, até mesmo enquanto ondas de desejo e amor corriam pelo seu corpo. Ele começou a dar um passo para trás, mas seu pai apanhou o colarinho de sua capa e o manteve no lugar.

"Não minta para mim," Lucius disse com uma ponta de aviso e ameaça em sua voz.

"Eu _nunca_ menti para você, pai," Draco disse firmemente com um tom baixo e ofendido.

"E eu nunca te criei para ser um bicha." Os olhos de Lucius estavam preenchidos de repugnância.

Draco encarou o desgosto cândido nos olhos de seu pai firmemente, seu queixo se levantando com o insulto. "E daí se eu sou?" ele demandou desafiadoramente. "O que importa se eu obtive prazer com ele antes de você apanhá-lo e destruí-lo? O importante é que," Draco disse, recuperando sua confiança, "ele confia em mim agora. Ele virá correndo me encontrar quando eu pedir. _E_ ele virá sozinho. Sem suspeitar de nada."

Lucius fixou o Draco com um olhar pensativo por mais alguns segundos enquanto considerava, então abruptamente riu e soltou o Draco. "Então você vai não apenas ajudar na captura de um inimigo, mas vai também trair um amante," ele disse, sua voz quieta e conivente. Ele caminhou de volta à cadeira atrás de sua mesa e sentou-se, movendo a cabeça pensativamente. "Estou _começando_ a gostar da ideia. Continue," ele disse. "Estou ouvindo. Qual é o resto desse plano brilhante?"

Um pequeno e secreto tremor exultante percorreu Draco. Ele retirou as duas Chaves de Portal do bolso e deu um passo à frente para colocá-las na mesa em frente ao seu pai. "Essas vão nos levar a uma clareira abandonada entre Hogwarts e Hogsmeade," ele explicou. "A clareira está abandonada, esquecida e completamente escondida da estrada. Eu já combinei com o Potter de encontrá-lo lá no dia depois de amanhã, às três horas da tarde. Ele acredita que eu vou voltar mais cedo para Hogwarts, para que possamos ficar juntos." Draco sorriu astuciosamente. "Eu irei primeiro, sozinho, para encontrá-lo e fazer com que ele pense que tudo está bem, e para me certificar de que tudo está como o previsto. Então você aparece alguns minutos depois. Tudo que precisamos é de outra Chave de Portal para trazer nós três de volta depois que você submetê-lo à Maldição Imperius."

Lucius levantou o olhar das Chaves de Portal. "Ele está com o anel?" ele perguntou.

"Sim," Draco respondeu. "Eu o fiz prometer não retirá-lo enquanto eu estivesse longe."

"E você _colocou_ um feitiço nele?"

Os olhos do Draco encontraram os do seu pai calmamente. "Não depois que eu descobri que você já tinha colocado um feitiço de vontade," ele disse.

Com um pequeno balançar da cabeça, em um gesto de aprovação, Lucius apanhou uma das Chaves de Portal e a examinou atentamente, "Eu consigo fazer outra Chave para nos trazer de volta com facilidade, mas de onde essas vieram?"

"Dumbledore fez uma delas para mim," Draco disse. "Eu a dupliquei para fazer a outra."

Lucius levantou o olhar rapidamente e franziu as sobrancelhas. "E por que Dumbledore criaria uma Chave de Portal para você?"

Draco riu. "Porque eu pedi," ele disse com rudeza franca, apanhando-as de seu pai. "Essa é a minha rota de saída emergencial," ele disse, jogando uma delas no ar e a apanhando graciosamente, e então colocando ambas no seu bolso. "Eu disse para ele que estava com medo de ir para casa. Que eu não concordava mais com as suas alianças e não confiava mais em você."

"E ele acreditou em você?"

"Ah, pai," Draco disse rudemente, "essa foi a parte mais fácil. Todo mundo lá acredita que você é um cruel maldito, e eles estão mais que dispostos a acreditar que eu te odeio e que quero mudar de alianças. Bem, com a exceção do Weasley, mas ninguém dá ouvidos a ele."

"E você é um tolo se pensa que pode enganar Alvo Dumbledore tão facilmente," Lucius disse. Ele estudou o Draco, ainda franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Se Dumbledore fez uma dessas, então ele sabe o destino. Você considerou isso?" ele perguntou com raiva crescente. "Se Potter desaparecer, aquele pode ser o primeiro local que eles irão procurar!"

"E vão encontrar o quê?" Draco retrucou calmamente. "O que eu planejei será rápido e indetectável."

"Suspeição irá recair em nós," Lucius fez uma careta, "já que você fez questão de contar ao Dumbledore que eu não posso ser confiado – nem mesmo pelo meu próprio filho."

Draco deu de ombros. "Na verdade," ele disse, "meu pequeno caso de amor é, em si, um álibi perfeito." Ele encarou o descontentamento de seu pai com a compostura perfeita e explicou, "Dumbledore sabe que eu estou envolvido com o Potter e ele acredita que sou completamente sincero – então eu pretendo ficar absolutamente devastado com a notícia do desaparecimento misterioso dele. Se me perguntarem, eu passei o feriado silenciosamente aqui em casa enquanto você estava viajando logo depois do Natal. Eu nunca precisei utilizar a Chave de Portal e eu não faço a mínima ideia do que aconteceu com o Potter." Ele se inclinou para a frente e colocou as mãos na mesa do seu pai. "Pai, eles _confiam_ em mim," ele disse, destacando esse fato. "Não será difícil que eu finja estar chateado de forma credível com o desaparecimento dele e convencê-los que eu não tive nada a ver com a situação." Draco ajeitou sua postura e cruzou os braços. "Mas _você_, por outro lado," ele continuou, "terá que arranjar outro tipo de álibi imediatamente. Acredito que você vá querer tirar o Potter daqui na mesma hora, então talvez. . .uma viagem a negócios. . . seja uma boa possibilidade."

"Talvez," Lucius concordou após um momento, ainda franzindo as sobrancelhas. Então ele se sentou reto na cadeira e um pequeno sorriso malvado curvou um canto de sua boca. "Tenho que admitir, Draco," ele disse, "Eu _estou _surpreso. Isso poderia ter funcionado." Então balançou a cabeça. "mas depois de amanhã é impossível," ele disse decisivamente. "Isso não me dá tempo suficiente para realizar os arranjos necessários." Ele olhou para o Draco com frieza e reprimenda antes de apanhar um pedaço de pergaminho na sua mesa. "Você deveria ter me informado sobre isso vários dias atrás. . . como eu pedi que fizesse."

"Mas tem que ser agora," Draco insistiu, "enquanto todos os amigos dele estão longe para o feriado e o Potter está sozinho no castelo. O dia depois do Natal é perfeito – os professores estarão ocupados preparando as salas e os planos de aula para o próximo semestre, não haverá refeições formais – ninguém vai achar estranho se não virem o Potter durante o dia. Demorará horas, ou até mesmo um dia inteiro ou mais, antes que sintam falta dele."

"Isso pode ser verdade," Lucius disse, "mas eu ainda precisava de tempo para checar com os outros que eu planejava incluir – "

"Não!" Draco disse. "Mais ninguém! Esse é o _meu _plano – _nosso _plano. Se ele falhar, você pode colocar a culpa em mim e eu vou aceitar as consequências, mas eu não quero mais ninguém envolvido."

"Isso é importante demais para arriscar falhas. O Lorde das Trevas não irá aceitar desculpas. Você sabe que só existe uma consequência possível se você falhar. . ."

"É lógico que eu sei! E estou plenamente preparado para encarar isso. Mas o plano _não vai_ falhar." Draco disse, olhando para o seu pai, a luz de triunfo que era esperada brilhando no seu rosto. "Você realmente quer dividir o crédito, a _conquista_ de capturar Harry Potter para o Lorde das Trevas com outras pessoas?" Ele se inclinou para frente, sua voz suave com animação. "Esse ato por si só garantirá que o nome Malfoy finalmente obtenha seu lugar de direito na história – o lugar que merece há tempos. Pense no que poderá ganhar! A sua lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas será inquestionável, seu lugar ao lado dele assegurado."

Draco pausou por um segundo, e então vagarosamente caminhou ao redor da mesa para ficar ao lado da cadeira do seu pai. "Por favor, pai," ele implorou. "Vamos fazer isso juntos. . . apenas nós dois. Deixe isso ser nosso segredo – até o momento da surpresa ser revelada ao nosso Lorde."

Ele se abaixou em um joelho, sua cabeça abaixada em submissão. "Você pediu que eu elaborasse um plano," ele disse convincentemente, "para provar para você onde exatamente estão minhas lealdades, e eu fiz isso. Eu fiz por _você_, pai. . . e _só_ por você. . . para te mostrar do que sou capaz. Estou apenas pedindo que você me dê essa chance. Deixe-me fazer do jeito como planejei. Por favor."

"Levante-se," Lucius disse severamente, apenas de seus olhos brilharem com satisfação. "Malfoys se ajoelham perante ninguém a não ser o Lorde das Trevas."

Draco se levantou, seus olhos ainda abaixados. "Nunca acontecerá novamente," ele disse quietamente, e então levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos do seu pai. "Eu prometo."

Lucius bateu os dedos em seu queixo e observou o Draco atentamente. "Eu vou considerar o seu plano. Nós teremos que passar pelos detalhes amanhã à tarde depois do baile – ainda têm algumas pontas soltas com que me preocupo. Mas por enquanto, pode ir."

Draco inclinou a cabeça, concordando, e saiu pela porta. Enquanto ele alcançava a maçaneta, seu pai chamou seu nome e ele se virou.

"Draco," Lucius disse, um traço de invejoso respeito em sua voz, "bom trabalho."

…

…

Draco sorriu enquanto fechava a porta do escritório do Lucius e deu um passo para entrar no corredor iluminado, permitindo-se esse momento de exultação enquanto as palavras tão procuradas de aprovação de seu pai ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Apesar de as palavras terem sido oferecidas um pouco relutantemente, Draco se sentiu satisfeito enquanto ia a caminho da sua suíte no terceiro andar – ele _tinha_ feito um bom trabalho. Muitíssimo bom. Agora não apenas todas as partes do seu plano haviam entrado em ação, mas ele ainda tinha obtido essa pequena e previamente elusiva vitória pessoal também.

Não estava tudo pronto, é claro; seu pai ainda não tinha efetivamente concordado em seguir com seu plano, mas Draco estava confiante agora que ele iria. Ele conhecia seu pai bem o suficiente para saber que Lucius nunca concordava com nada de forma imediata – a necessidade dele de reter acordos enquanto considerava tudo era seu jeito de manter o controle sobre qualquer coisa que Draco pudesse ter sugerido. Ele precisava que ficasse claro ao seu pai que era o Lucius que estava no controle e que tomava todas as decisões.

Draco riu para si mesmo diante da maneira perfeita como atuou seu papel. Ele tinha esperado que seu pai discordasse do prazo corrido, mas ele tinha deliberadamente o informado no último minuto para prevenir que ele pudesse formar planos adicionais. Tinha sido um risco calculado e, tirando o fato de que ajoelhar na frente daquele homem tinha revirado seu estômago, Draco tinha preparado seus argumentos em avanço. Era crítico que seu pai concordasse em dar seguimento ao plano agora, porque o feitiço no anel do Harry não era permanente e iria dissipar em força vagarosamente nas próximas duas ou três semanas. Draco reconheceu esse fato com um sentimento contínuo de preocupação. O tempo do seu plano era essencial, e se o seu pai não concordasse em segui-lo no dia depois de amanhã. . .

Pelo menos agora que a entrevista aterrorizante com seu pai tinha terminado, agora que a ansiedade que ele esteve sentindo por dias, imaginando se seu pai iria ao menos _considerar_ seu plano, poderia ser colocada para trás, outras realidades vinham à tona. Era véspera de Natal, já tinha passado do horário da janta, e Draco estava cansado e faminto. A viagem de trem tinha sido definitivamente tediosa e amanhã seria outro dia excruciante e longo – os Malfoys sempre recebiam visitas no Natal, proporcionando um gigantesco banquete seguido de um baile formal. Draco tinha que, de alguma forma, sobreviver ao dia de amanhã, agir convincentemente o papel do anfitrião sorridente e gracioso, e então. . . no dia seguinte – o dia que ele iria ver o Harry pela última vez – chegaria cedo demais. Com esse pensamento, o breve sentimento de triunfo o abandonou. Ganhar o orgulho do seu pai agora, ele admitiu, era uma vitória vazia. Sua satisfação era rápida e artificial, deixando para trás um gosto insatisfeito e amargo.

Elfos-domésticos, frenéticos com as preparações para as festividades do dia seguinte, esquivavam-se e corriam rapidamente por Draco enquanto ele caminhava pelos corredores principais da imensa e opulente mansão que havia abrigado várias gerações de Malfoys. Retratos de seus ancestrais o observavam de todas as paredes, portando olhos astutos, ou expressões vaidosas e insípidas. Eles não tinham sido todos pálidos ou loiros, mas cada um tinha sua própria versão individualizada do distinto sorriso de escárnio dos Malfoy. Draco sentiu aquele sorriso inato curvar os cantos da sua boca enquanto encontrava o olhar de cada retrato audaciosamente. Os olhos deles o seguiam por todos os lugares, sempre incansáveis, procurando, ele pensou, por algum sinal de fraqueza. Do ponto de vista dele, eram todos espiões para o seu pai, e ele os tratava de acordo.

Tudo que ele realmente queria no momento era que a janta fosse enviada ao seu quarto e que fosse deixado em paz pelo resto da noite. Havia coisas sobre as quais queria refletir. Como o quanto sentia falta do Harry. E de fazer amor com o Harry. Ele apenas queria deitar na sua cama e se afundar nas memórias da noite anterior. Ele sentia como se estivesse à milhas e anos distantes daquela manhã, quando tinha abraçado o Harry pela última vez.

Draco pausou por um momento do lado de fora da entrada do salão de baile, e então entrou. Elfos-domésticos estavam correndo em todas as direções, colocando os toques finais nas mesas de jantar e nas decorações de Natal. O chão preto de mármore havia sido polido tão brilhantemente que Draco conseguia ver seu reflexo, como se estivesse caminhando na superfície de uma vasta piscina de água escura. Faíscas brilhantes de luz dourada vindas de centenas de velas flutuavam acima de sua cabeça, e as cores do arco-íris criadas pelas luzes de fadas nas decorações de Natal também refletiam no chão, parecendo estrelas submersas e pequenos cometas multicoloridos. Ele apanhou um dos elfos que passou correndo por ele, carregando guirlandas de azevinho, e mandou-a ir até a cozinha com instruções de encaminhar comida para o seu quarto. Uma coisa boa em estar em casa, Draco pensou enquanto voltava ao seu quarto, era o fato de ele poder comer quando e o que ele desejasse.

Ele não viu mais ninguém até alcançar o segundo andar das escadas de mármore curvadas, e então uma voz chamou seu nome suavemente, como se não quisesse ser ouvida por mais ninguém. Draco se virou e viu sua mãe de pé na frente da porta do quarto dela. Quando ele pausou e saiu das escadas, ela caminhou pelo corredor para encontrá-lo, jogando um lenço fino e transparente sobre o seu longo vestido, seu cabelo loiro caindo solto em seus ombros. Ela lembrava Draco de um fantasma, pálido e insubstancial, deslizando até ele no corredor mal-iluminado. Ela estava magra demais, e o rosto, mais pontudo e magro do que nunca, ainda tinha aquela expressão azeda, aparentemente permanente. Mas ela havia sido linda um dia, Draco pensou tristemente, antes de se casar.

"Você esteve com o seu pai," ela disse quietamente, quase de forma acusatória, enquanto o alcançava. Não era uma pergunta, e ao mesmo tempo era.

"Sim," Draco disse, sabendo imediatamente que ela entendia a significância daquele encontro – que ela estava bem ciente de conflito que estivera crescendo entre seu marido e seu filho pelo último ano e meio, e que desde o verão passado, Draco foi sumariamente banido da presença do seu pai. E Draco sabia, também, que ela estava perguntando o que estava acontecendo. "Aparentemente, fui perdoado," ele disse com uma forçada indiferença casual, em resposta à pergunta silenciosa dela, indisposto a ser mais específico.

"O que só pode significar uma coisa," Narcisa disse com um tom severo e sabido, "- que você cedeu e o obedeceu".

"Mãe," Draco disse um pouco impacientemente, querendo tranquilizá-la e escapar, "não importa – "

A mão de Narcisa se fechou no pulso dele, interrompendo-o; os dedos dela estavam frios e quando ela falou novamente, sua voz estava trêmula. "Escute-me," ela disse urgentemente. Ela hesitou, olhando em volta, então arrastou Draco novamente adentro das sombras do corredor. "Eu não sei o que ele exigiu de você, mas você tem dezessete anos agora," ela disse com uma voz baixa e severa. "Ele esperará que você faça certas. . . escolhas. . . exigirá que você faça coisas. . ." Ela pausou com um tremor pequeno, e então continuou em um sussurro, ". . . coisas. . . que você _não deve fazer_. . . não importa _o_ _que_ ele diga."

"Você acha que eu não sei exatamente o que ele espera?" Draco sibilou suavemente, seu temperamento piorando rapidamente. "Ou o que ele quer que eu faça?" _Onde você estava enquanto ele lançava a Maldição Cruci__atus__ em mim?_ ele pensou amargamente.

Ela se afastou um pouco, vendo a raiva nos olhos dele. Olhos que eram tão parecidos com os de seu pai e ao mesmo tempo. . . completamente diferentes. . .

"Eu _sei_ o que tenho que fazer," ele disse com indiscutível finalidade.

Foi uma finalidade que a assustou, e ela viu a dor que deitava por trás da raiva nos olhos dele. "Draco, não. Por favor," ela disse, repentinamente abandonando qualquer aparência de rigidez e implorando. "Você é meu único filho. Você é a única coisa nesse mundo que eu já amei. . . e eu sei. . . você tem todo o direito de me odiar. Eu sempre fiz o que ele queria. . . e nunca fiz nada para te proteger dele. Eu tive muito medo." Ela apertou os dedos ao redor do pulso dele. "Eu nunca fui forte," ela sussurrou, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas. "Mas você é. Não deixe ele te apanhar. Não deixe ele te transformar no monstro que ele é." Ela segurou a mão dele com as suas, desesperada. "Draco, me prometa que você não vai virar o que ele é. Por favor. . . me prometa que eu. . . não vou perder você também."

As últimas palavras saíram com um choro sufocado que foi direto ao coração do Draco, arrancando sua raiva como se fosse uma lâmina, e ele puxou sua mãe em um repentino abraço. Ela parecia frágil e magra em seus braços e aflição o engasgou. Era tarde, tarde demais para isso.

"Sinto muito, mãe," ele disse, sua voz quebrando. Ele a segurou por mais alguns segundos, desejando haver algo mais que pudesse dizer, algum tipo de explicação. "Ele não me deixou qualquer escolha," ele sussurrou finalmente, então abruptamente se afastou, sua garganta bloqueada por uma mágoa dolorida enquanto corria escadas acima até seu quarto.

…

…

Draco entrou na sua suíte, fechando a porta e se inclinando nela, totalmente abalado. _Ah, maldição_. Sua mãe. Ele nunca tinha a visto chorar. Mas pior que isso, ele nunca tinha reservado um pensamento para ela, _nunca_ tinha considerado se o seu plano poderia fazê-la sofrer. Ele estivera tão concentrado no Harry, preocupando-se com os sentimentos do Harry, tão envolvido com seus próprios sentimentos pelo Harry. . .

"_Você é a única coisa nesse mundo que eu __já__ amei. . ."_

Ele se afastou da porta e cruzou a sala de entrada para entrar no seu quarto. Fechando com força a porta atrás de si, ele se jogou de costas em cima da sua cama, olhos firmemente fechados, seus braços fortemente abraçando seu peito, segurando a angústia que ameaçava explodir dentro dele. Como poderia ter planejado algo que a deixaria devastada. . . e sozinha?

"_Prometa-me que eu não vou te perder."_

Draco grunhiu suavemente, horrorizado.

Quando ele elaborou seu plano, ele tinha agido com a crença de que – como um Peão perfeitamente posicionado para fazer um movimento inesperado e essencialmente estratégico para garantir a captura da Rainha do oponente – Draco Malfoy era dispensável. Era a posição do Peão, seu movimento no jogo que era importante, não o Peão em si. O Peão era meramente o meio para se alcançar um fim – ninguém se importaria se ele fosse sacrificado e retirado do tabuleiro. Naquele momento, Draco não era o amor de ninguém; não havia ninguém que iria sentir sua falta ou se importar com o que acontecesse com ele.

Ele não havia considerado os sentimentos da sua mãe em todo seu planejamento, mas mesmo se tivesse, ele não saberia disso – que ela o amava tanto. Ele não fazia ideia antes de ela dizer aquelas palavras nessa noite. E no que diz respeito ao Harry, nunca, em todas suas expectativas de realidade à época, ele considerou que ser amado por Harry Potter seria uma possibilidade. Então essa crença, de que ele estava sozinho, que ninguém se importava, havia lhe proporcionado a liberdade para agir como era necessário. A única coisa que ele teve que superar à época foi seu próprio egoísmo, seu próprio medo. Mas agora. . .

"_Você não sabe que se alguma coisa acontecesse com você agora, o que eu me arrependeria pelo resto da minha vida seria o futuro que nós nunca pudemos ter, todas as coisas que nunca pudemos compartilhar?"_

As palavras de Harry ecoavam em sua memória com clareza, perseguidoras e tão queridas. . . e quase insuportavelmente de quebrar o coração. A memória de tudo que Harry havia desejado para o futuro deles voltou para ele agora com detalhes agonizantes, e a imensidão do que ele estava prestes a perder desabou sobre si. Lágrimas quentes deslizaram por baixo de seus cílios e correram pela sua testa, até seu cabelo. Ele engoliu com força, contra a constrição dolorosa em sua garganta, e então abriu ligeiramente sua boca, respirando em arfadas curtas e rasas. Essa era a segunda vez que havia sido reduzido a lágrimas. Ele nunca tinha chorado em sua vida antes da última semana, mas agora parecia que não conseguiria parar.

Harry havia aberto-lhe, quebrado suas barreiras internas, expondo-o e fazendo-o sentir. E agora tudo doía, como ácido despejado sobre pele-viva. Ele, ao mesmo tempo, amava e odiava essa mudança em si mesmo. Ela significava que ele finalmente deixou alguém se aproximar, deixou alguém ver por trás de sua máscara, armadura e indiferença. Mas, Deus, por que tinha que ser o Harry? Por que ele tinha que amar a única pessoa em todo o maldito planeta que ele não poderia ter, simplesmente pelo fato de que esse amor por essa pessoa o forçava a uma escolha que certamente iria separá-los. Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior. Por que _ele_ era obrigado a fazer uma escolha tão brutalmente injusta?

_Que escolha?_ Ele pensou então, angustiado. _Quando__ foi que__ eu tive alguma escolha? _Ele claramente se lembrava de quando reconheceu pela primeira vez que sua vida não tinha que ser irrevogavelmente conectada às crenças do seu pai, mas reconheceu também, imediatamente depois, que não importava qual caminho ele seguisse, sua vida ainda era. Ele relembrou aquele verão depois do quarto ano, depois que ele havia confrontado o Harry e foi enfeitiçado no trem, e como ele havia passado o verão se acostumando com seus novos sentimentos pelo Harry. Como o medo súbito e desconcertante pela segurança do Harry gradualmente se revelou como algo ainda mais inexplicável.

Ele havia testado o seu pai então, ultrapassando barreiras, evitando ou recusando alguns dos pedidos do seu pai, provocando as bordas da paciência limitada de Lucius. Foi então que a Maldição Crucio havia começado – o suposto treino para a Marca Negra. E ele tinha suportado tudo, toda a insensibilidade e o abuso do seu pai, endurecendo seu coração para o que viria, esperando. Ele não tinha nenhum plano àquela época, nenhuma esperança. . . nenhuma escolha. Até mesmo agora, com seu plano em movimento, sua única escolha tinha sido atuar ou ser usado – e uma dessas opções era tão completamente impensável que a própria ideia de que ele teve escolha era ridícula.

Mas aqui, nessa noite, sozinho no seu quarto sem o Harry para tocá-lo e acalmá-lo, agora que ele não estava mais sendo distraído e consolado por beijos e palavras doces, e tinha apenas o final mórbido e inevitável da sua escolha encarando-o; agora ele não conseguia mais conter os sentimentos de injustiça e desolação que ele conseguira manter escondidos em Hogwarts, e as lágrimas caíam nele até ele sentir que mal conseguia respirar. Ele pressionou um punho cerrado na sua boca para disfarçar um choro, mas o som saiu de qualquer jeito, e por vários longos minutos ele abandonou todo pensamento e desistiu de lutar, deixando a corrente incontrolável levá-lo.

Ele tinha sido rigidamente ensinado, tinha acreditado, que lágrimas eram um sinal de fraqueza. Mas não eram as lágrimas agora que o tornavam fraco. Era sua inabilidade de parar a dor. E certamente era uma fraqueza ficar se torturando pelo que tinha que ser feito. _Por que ele tinha que fazer essa escolha?_ Porque não tinha mais ninguém que poderia fazer isso, que era tão importante – ele não poderia deixar o sofrimento de ninguém ficar no caminho do plano – não o seu, não o do Harry, nem da sua mãe. Ele sabia a resposta para sua pergunta. Ele sempre soube. Simplesmente não _havia_ outra escolha.

Draco abriu os olhos e observou o dossel escuro sobre a sua cama, respirando profundamente. Impacientemente, ele limpou as trilhas molhadas e indicativas da sua batalha interna com uma mão e com uma manga. Ele tinha se segurado tanto enquanto esteve com o Harry, talvez essa surtada momentânea tivesse sido inevitável. Mas determinação, e sim, resignação também, ambos familiares aliados emocionais ultimamente, estavam controlando seu corpo novamente, reforçando o seu propósito. Ele se lembrou do momento no trem em que seus olhos haviam ardido com lágrimas não derramadas. Mas ele lutou contra elas e tinha que fazer o mesmo agora – tinha que levantar as muralhas ao redor do seu coração mais uma vez e ir em frente.

Ele ouviu a porta externa dos seus aposentos ser aberta. Um segundo depois, houve uma batida tímida na porta do seu quarto. "Eu estar trazendo seu jantar, senhor," disse uma voz pequena e aguda.

"Pode deixar aí fora," Draco respondeu rispidamente, e ele ouviu o suave barulho de uma bandeja sendo colocada no chão e então sua porta sendo fechada novamente. Com esforço, ele se levantou e se sentou na ponta da cama, cotovelos nos seus joelhos e cabeça nas mãos. Ele tinha passado o dia inteiro sem comer, não tendo comido nada no trem, e, antes disso, tendo faltado o café da manhã porque tinha ido lá fora escrever o bilhete na neve para o Harry. O peso no seu peito ficou um pouco mais leve com essa memória, aliviando seus pensamentos escuros por um momento, e um pequeno sorriso curvou os cantos da sua boca, suavizando seu rosto tenso. Ele talvez nunca soubesse se Harry tinha visto, mas tinha sido algo que ele não conseguiu resistir de fazer, apesar de _ser_ bobo – uma última declaração, uma última memória feliz que ele teria, imaginando o Harry encontrando a mensagem, e com sorte algo que Harry lembraria com prazer também. . . um dia.

Levantando, sentindo-se trêmulo e ao mesmo tempo mais confiante, mais certo de seu propósito, Draco fez seu caminho até a sala de entrada e ao seu jantar. Sua mão procurou o pingente que ele vestia por baixo da sua camisa – o presente de Natal do Harry – o presente mais tangível de todos que Harry havia lhe dado. Tocar-lhe o proporcionava tanto conforto. Ainda havia tantas coisas das quais ele queria se lembrar e pensar a respeito. Talvez. . . talvez ele não precisasse armar seu coração ainda. O dia seguinte viria rapidamente. Essa noite, ele se prometeu as memórias.

…

…

Em Hogwarts, sentado em uma das cadeiras na frente do fogo no quarto do Draco, Harry estava sozinho na véspera de Natal pela primeira vez em anos. Anteriormente, Rony, ou Rony e Hermione ambos, tinham passado o feriado com ele, e ele sentia falta deles. Ele sorriu, pensando no Rony, e tentou imaginar como o seu amigo iria fazer para apresentar o anel de noivado para a Hermione. Imaginando os sorrisos dos dois e, sem dúvida, a surpresa satisfeita dos pais deles o deixava muito feliz. . . e imensamente solitário. Ele desejou mais uma vez que Draco não tivesse insistido em ir para casa. Mais do que qualquer coisa, ele estava com saudade do Draco.

A preocupação que ele havia sentido naquela tarde pelo Draco tinha retornado com força. Draco provavelmente já estaria em casa agora, encarando o seu pai. Harry estava muito preocupado com isso, odiando a distância que separava eles e a ansiedade de não saber o que estava acontecendo. Draco estaria a salvo? Ele conseguiria voltar? E se ele encontrasse algum problema e não conseguisse usar a Chave de Portal? Tantas coisas poderiam acontecer, tantos 'se'. Dois dias pareciam uma eternidade para se esperar.

E apesar do Draco ser a prioridade em sua mente, o outro garoto não era a única preocupação do Harry. Ele alcançou dentro do seu bolso e retirou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado e amassado. Abrindo-o, Harry estudou a carta da Cho mais uma vez. Ele a leu várias vezes nas últimas horas desde que a havia recebido, até ter praticamente memorizado tudo.

Ele a re-leu mais uma vez agora, mordendo seu lábio inferior preocupadamente, alternando entre ficar furioso consigo mesmo por ter permitido que isso acontecesse, e ficar furioso com ela por ter esperado tanto para contá-lo. Ele quase desejava que ela nunca tivesse dito nada. Não, isso não era verdade – ela tinha que contar para ele, é _claro_ que ele percebia isso, mas Meu Deus, isso não deveria estar acontecendo. Havia milhares de razões que tornavam isso tão errado. E ao mesmo tempo – e Harry censurava a si mesmo por causa disso – o início dos sentimentos de animação e adrenalina estava correndo por ele também, quando o choque inicial foi se dissipando.

Cho e o novo marido dela tinham arranjado tudo de forma tão organizada – eles tinham sido sensíveis e cuidadosos, e ele tinha que ser grato por isso. Esse tempo todo, entretanto, ele pensou com raiva, por seis meses ela deixou que ele continuasse, felizmente ignorante do segredo que ela carregava. Era mais do que exasperador. Mas talvez ela estivesse certa em fazer isso, ele admitiu finalmente, dando tempo para que ele curasse seus sentimentos magoados. Se ele soubesse antes de agora, antes de entender porque ela tinha dormido com ele para início de conversa, antes de ele perdoá-la. . .

Ele leu um parágrafo próximo ao fim da carta mais uma vez, talvez pela centésima vez:

"_Eu realmente nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer, Harry, e eu me sinto tão estúpida por não ter feito nada para me prevenir naquela noite. Mas eu quero que você saiba que agora que aconteceu, estou muito feliz. Eu te conheço, e sei o quanto você queria isso, então talvez seja o destino. O Lian e eu queremos que você se envolva, e então, de acordo com a tradição da família dele, nós concordamos que você deve nomeá-la."_

Harry dobrou a carta da Cho e a colocou no seu bolso. Ele suspirou profundamente e caiu na sua cadeira, retirando os óculos e virando a cabeça para encarar o brilho borrado do fogo. Estúpido – sim, era exatamente assim que ele se sentia. Incrivelmente estúpido. O que ele queria não era isso, não desse jeito, não agora. Mas. . . _ela_. . . oh, Deus. Saber _disso_ tornava a situação tão assustadoramente real e inegável – e. . . de tirar o fôlego. Ele teria que contar tudo ao Draco assim que ele voltasse no dia depois de amanhã. . . e essa era outra preocupação. Como Draco iria reagir? Ele entenderia? Harry esperava ardentemente que sim, e então balançou a cabeça com uma risada suave, zombando de si mesmo. Ali estava ele completando o círculo, preocupando-se com o Draco novamente.

Ele tinha decidido que não queria retornar ao dormitório deserto da Grifinória essa noite, preferindo ficar aqui no quarto do Draco. Ele tinha ido ao dormitório brevemente para pegar algumas peças de roupas depois do jantar e o seu quarto tinha parecido frio e escuro e quase estranho sem a presença de todos os seus amigos. Por um momento, também, enquanto retornava à Torre da Sonserina, ele imaginou se deveria avisar a Professora McGonagall onde ele estava. Mas não o fez – contar para ela que ele ficaria no quarto do Draco iria requerer muitas explicações. Se eles não conseguissem encontrá-lo por algumas horas, bem, Harry não iria se preocupar com isso. Ele já tinha o suficiente com que se preocupar. E ele não queria ninguém se sentindo como se tivessem que fazê-lo companhia. Se ele não podia ficar com o Draco, ele queria ficar sozinho para que pudesse pensar no Draco, e ele também não queria ter que explicar isso para ela.

Deus, ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo com o Draco nesse momento – apenas saber se ele está a salvo. Ele fechou os olhos, imaginando o Draco como o tinha visto pela última vez, de pé na porta, sorrindo tristemente, desejando a Harry um "Feliz Natal," então tentou imaginar onde ele estaria, o que ele poderia estar fazendo agora, na véspera do Natal. Como era a casa dele? Será que ele estava com seus pais. . .ou sozinho no seu quarto? Que tipo de quarto ele tinha lá? Todas essas perguntas circulavam pela sua mente e Harry percebeu que havia tanta coisa sobre o Draco que ele ainda não sabia.

Harry se lembrou da sensação que teve mais cedo nessa tarde, de pensar no Draco e repentinamente sentir como se eles estivessem realmente juntos, tão real era a ilusão de toque, da batida daquele coração que ecoava junto ao seu. Imaginando isso agora, curioso, ele respirou profundamente e se concentrou, pensando no Draco, dessa vez deliberadamente alcançando seus pensamentos através de magia. E quase instantaneamente ele sentiu novamente, a proximidade, o eco firme de um segundo coração dentro de si. . . e uma onda de emoções tão fortes. . .

…

…

Draco ficou de pé em frente a uma das janelas ao lado da escrivaninha em sua sala de entrada, seu prato de jantar afastado para um canto da mesa do outro lado do quarto. Estava escuro demais para ver muita coisa lá fora, apenas a neve azul-violeta pálida esticada para longe da casa através dos jardins, mas ele não estava vendo sequer isso. Em memória, ele estava na frente da janela do seu quarto em Hogwarts, olhando a paisagem enquanto a neve caía, revivendo o momento em que Harry tinha dito, "Meu Deus, Draco, como você pode pensar que eu me arrependeria de fazer amor com você? Eu sei quão incertas as coisas são". Então Harry tinha lhe tocado tão gentilmente, as próximas palavras dele quase quebrando o coração do Draco com a percepção de que estivera tão errado – que não tinha como o Harry não se machucar.

Então Harry tinha implorado, com uma voz que era suave e tenra, "por favor não torne isso mais uma coisa que nós nunca pudemos compartilhar um com o outro". Aquelas palavras tinham derrubado todas as boas intenções do Draco, sua resistência evaporando como a névoa antes do sol. . . e Harry tinha vindo aos seus braços, irresistível e convidativo; seu para beijar, para abraçar, para amar. Harry o queria, de qualquer jeito. Draco tinha ficado tonto com esse conhecimento.

Eles se abraçaram por um longo e incrível momento, provocando um ao outro com sussurros, e então Draco tinha beijado o Harry da forma como estivera querendo por tantos dias, sem reter nada, sabendo, _sabendo_ o que iria acontecer e que ele queria. . . queria há décadas, parecia. Harry tinha desabotoado a camisa do Draco, e pequenos tremores de excitação tinham corrido por ele quando Harry tocou sua pele. Ele se sentiu derretido e incapaz de formar pensamentos enquanto Harry pegava sua mão e o levava para a cama.

Isso tinha acontecido apenas ontem. . . mas parecia uma vida atrás. Draco se virou da janela com um sussurro, caminhando até o seu quarto, distraidamente balançando sua varinha para apagar as lâmpadas. Enquanto ele se despia no escuro ao lado da sua cama, outras memórias surgiram – de duas varinhas e um par de óculos descartados apressadamente na cabeceira, de Harry retirando a camisa já desabotoada do Draco de seus ombros enquanto eles se beijavam novamente ao lado da cama.

Com um pequeno arrepio vindo dessa última memória, Draco entrou na cama e deitou de costas, seus braços cruzados folgadamente em cima de seu estômago, e deixou o resto das suas memórias o carregarem para longe. . .

Eles ficaram ao lado da cama por um momento, beijando-se, ambos envergonhados e animados, antecipação e desejo crescendo em ondas de calor entre eles. Draco se sentiu tonto; seu coração estava martelando. Ele sentiu o toque delicado dos dedos do Harry em seus pulsos e nas suas mãos enquanto Harry puxava as mangas da camisa do Draco, retirando-as. Draco colocou seus braços nus ao redor da cintura do Harry e a camisa caiu despercebida ao chão.

Harry se afastou vagarosamente do beijo e então arqueou as costas um pouco dentro dos braços do Draco, suas mãos indo entre eles para desfazer os botões da sua própria camisa. Draco o soltou um pouco e então o ajudou, apanhando a camisa na cintura do Harry e retirando-a de dentro da calça. Um momento depois, a camisa do Harry também caiu ao chão. Draco levantou uma mão e correu seus dedos levemente pelo corpo do Harry, da base da sua garganta até o topo dos seus jeans, um mero sussurro de toque, e ele viu Harry responder a esse toque, fechando os olhos e inspirando rapidamente.

Draco sentiu uma profunda emoção de reverência então, que Harry poderia ser tão afetado pelo seu toque. Harry era incrivelmente atraente – cabelo escuro e bagunçado e cílios pretos em suas bochechas coradas, seus lábios levemente partidos, e enquanto Draco observava, Harry abriu os olhos. Havia tanto amor e desejo naqueles olhos verdes brilhantes que, por um momento, Draco se perdeu neles, tão perdido quanto se sentiu na primeira vez em que Harry o beijou. Nunca na sua vida ele quis ser tanto, ou dar tanto, para outra pessoa. Ele se sentou na beira da cama, dominado pelos seus próprios sentimentos de amor e desejo, e Harry se sentou ao lado dele, puxando-o para outro beijo suave, emocionante e tocante, segurando-o com aquelas mãos incríveis e gentis que conseguiam preenchê-lo com fogo e magia com um mero toque.

Eles se separaram, respirações pesadas, e por um segundo suspenso, os olhos deles se encontraram, e repentinamente eles estavam retirando seus sapatos e jeans e cuecas em uma pilha bagunçada no chão. Harry entrou na cama, movendo-se até o centro para dar espaço enquanto Draco entrava também.

Draco deitou de costas e estendeu uma mão urgentemente para o Harry, querendo pele contra a sua pele, querendo a solidez do peso do Harry em cima dele, precisando que a boca do Harry não ficasse separada da sua. . . talvez para sempre. Harry estava alcançando por ele também, inclinando-se sobre ele, tão perto que os narizes deles se bateram levemente. Mas então Harry se afastou um pouco. Olhando nos olhos verdes, Draco avistou uma pergunta ali, enquanto Harry ficou parado, seu corpo não tocando o de Draco.

"Para sempre?" Harry perguntou com um sussurro sem fôlego, olhos verdes vívidos segurando o olhar do Draco com expectativa, seus dedos vindo desenhar uma carícia tenra na bochecha do loiro.

Por meio segundo, Draco pausou, seu coração voando em mil pedaços quebrados e derretidos. Ele queria desesperadamente dizer que sim, queria jurar como uma promessa inquebrável, mas se ele fizesse, seria uma mentira? Ele apertou os braços ao redor do Harry, puxando-o para baixo, e Harry colocou as mãos embaixo dos ombros do Draco, movendo para se deitar completamente em cima do loiro. O contato corporal entre eles era repentinamente intenso, e Draco segurou com força, seus olhos fechados e seu coração martelando. Harry inclinou a cabeça, descansando sua testa na de Draco por um momento, sua respiração rápida e irregular, então ele levantou sua face e Draco abriu os olhos, encontrando o olhar de Harry firmemente.

"Para sempre," Draco sussurrou em resposta, e ouvindo a certeza em sua própria voz, ele soube que não era uma mentira, que ele seria de Harry totalmente, por todo o tempo que "para sempre" pudesse ser para eles.

Deitado na sua cama em casa, Draco se lembrou disso com uma dor profunda em seu coração; o peso sufocante que sentira mais cedo preencheu seu peito novamente, dessa vez com intensa saudade. Ele se lembrou da maneira profunda como Harry o havia beijado depois que disse isso, como a paixão tinha acendido como desejo-fogo entre eles, e como Harry tinha pressionado-o para baixo, movendo-se contra ele e fazendo com que Draco se movesse da mesma forma, querendo se aproximar ainda mais. A novidade incrível e ardente disso, aumentada e inflamada pelo desejo tão acumulado, correu por ambos em uma corrente crescente de emoções e excitação, levando-os para o fim tão rápido. . . Harry tinha quebrado o beijo abruptamente e escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço do Draco com um gemido rouco, no mesmo momento em que Draco arqueou embaixo dele, agarrando o Harry com seus joelhos e mãos, sentindo como se estivesse deslizando pelo aro do universo, seus ossos virando fogo líquido. Abraçando o Harry, segurando firmemente enquanto calor e amor e um tremor satisfeito corriam por seu corpo, Draco ficou ciente de que estava tremendo e Harry, também, estava tremendo nos seus braços.

Draco se virou agora, deitado curvado de lado, desejando que estivesse de volta em Hogwarts, que ele pudesse simplesmente estender sua mão e encontrar o Harry ali para segurá-lo e amá-lo novamente. Ele se sentia vazio e abandonado, repentinamente desesperado pelo toque do Harry, precisando do conforto que apenas o Harry poderia lhe proporcionar. E então, assim que ele desejou, Harry _estava_ ali com ele. A sensação da presença do Harry era tão real, que fez com que ele perdesse o fôlego.

Não era uma presença física do Harry, mas sim a sensação da magia dele que Draco conseguia sentir. Draco conseguia sentir a magia correndo pelo seu ser, calmante e consolativa, como se o próprio Harry estivesse ali com ele. A paz do feitiço o invadiu e o peso que ele estivera sentindo sumiu, deixando-o leve e calmo, parecendo até que poderia flutuar. Fechando os olhos, ele deixou o sentimento acalmar todas as suas preocupações, seus desejos e seus medos. Harry realmente o amava, e ele amava o Harry também, com todo o seu coração. Ele colocou uma mão bem acima do seu coração e seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do pingente que ele usava. "Por favor, se lembre que eu te amava, Harry," ele sussurrou, e então deixou o conforto do feitiço apagar seus pensamentos conscientes, e, finalmente relaxando, ele caiu no sono.

…

…

A sensação de estar com o Draco veio ao Harry com facilidade – ele conseguia sentir a vibração que sempre sentia quando lançava a magia no Draco e o eco de um coração logo ao lado do seu, mas dessa vez, embaixo de tudo isso, havia um sentimento profundo de tristeza, de desejo tão intenso que era doloroso.

_Draco. . . ah meu Deus._

Harry sentiu a dor dentro de si como se sua fosse, e por um segundo ele foi atacado por um raio aterrorizante de medo de que algo horrível pudesse ter acontecido, de que Draco estivesse encrencado ou até mesmo machucado. Mas um momento depois, ele soube. Ele reconheceu a dor familiar, coração ao coração, como aquele sofrimento profundo de sentir falta de alguém que você ama, e ao perceber o que isso significava, Harry se sentiu emocionado e profundamente tocado. O amor que ele sentia pelo Draco se acumulou dentro dele e, sem parar para pensar se seria sequer possível, ele sussurrou as palavras do feitiço calmante e imaginou o feitiço viajando por seus pensamentos, através da conexão emocional que eles de alguma forma compartilhavam. Ele se imaginou tocando o Draco e deixando o conforto seguro do feitiço de cura correr por seu corpo até o outro garoto, exatamente como se ele estivesse ali com ele. E como se eles estivessem realmente juntos, ele sentiu o feitiço funcionando, rapidamente acalmando e afastando a dor e a solidão, e por um momento era como se eles compartilhassem uma paz profunda um com o outro.

Harry não sabia se o que ele estava imaginando era real – se Draco realmente estava sentindo os efeitos do feitiço, ou se, talvez, ele tivesse apenas lançado o feitiço em si mesmo – mas ele torcia para que, de alguma maneira, Draco tivesse o sentido. Mas um momento depois, ele sentiu uma onda profunda de amor; estava pulsando dentro dele, e Harry conhecia esse sentimento. Era exatamente como naquela primeira noite em que ele lançou esse feitiço a pedido do Draco e, pela primeira vez, experimentou a sensação de ser unido a alguém por magia, quando eles pareciam ter dissolvido um no outro e Harry, lançando o feitiço calmante no Draco, tinha sentido uma onda de amor vinda do outro garoto. Harry sentia a mesma coisa agora, a união, a junção, e o amor que corria entre eles. Não havia qualquer dúvida em sua mente agora de que isso estivesse funcionando. "Eu também te amo," ele sussurrou, seu coração preenchido com uma felicidade quieta em frente a tal milagre, de que eles poderiam estar juntos até mesmo agora, a quilômetros de distância.

Com o decorrer dos minutos, o feitiço vagarosamente se dissipou, e Harry, enormemente assegurado da condição do Draco, foi para a cama e dormiu profundamente.

…

…

Draco acordou vagarosamente, seu primeiro pensamento sendo sobre o Harry, e sobre o que teria acontecido na noite anterior. Com certeza tinha sido real, e ele não precisava entender como aquela situação seria possível para saber que, de alguma forma, o Harry tinha conseguido alcançá-lo com o toque de sua magia até mesmo aqui, tão distante. O efeito do feitiço parecia continuar com ele, ou talvez fosse apenas o conhecimento de que Harry poderia continuar tão perto dele, mas havia um sentimento profundo de calma dentro dele nessa manhã, e ele se sentia muito mais preparado para encarar o longo dia à sua frente.

Sentando-se, Draco encontrou a travessa contendo seu café da manhã na mesa de cabeceira. Café da manhã na Mansão Malfoy no dia de Natal era tradicionalmente servido à família nos seus respectivos quartos. Ele comeu um pouco, e então desembrulhou os presentes que encontrou ao pé da sua cama. Do seu pai, ele ganhou livros – primeiras edições de dois livros raros de Poções do século XVII – pelo menos o seu pai o conhecia bem, ele pensou, imaginando, ao mesmo tempo, se qualquer outra coisa além de dinheiro tinha sido empreendido na aquisição daqueles livros. Como sempre, sua mãe o presenteou com uma capa formal que ela esperava que ele vestisse no dia de hoje – azul escura, veludo, com detalhes em prateado e um pouco de renda no punho. Era bonita, mas não tão estilosa quanto as que ele e Harry vestiram para o Baile Anual. Ela também o deu um suéter cinza-claro de caxemira e um par de luvas pretas, feitas de pele de Dragão, para voar. Passando suas mãos pensativamente pelo tecido suave do suéter por um momento, ele decidiu que o iria vestir no dia seguinte para se encontrar com o Harry, e então ele apanhou um dos livros.

Era um texto magnífico, com tabelas, fórmulas, e ilustrações elaboradas de ingredientes de poções, e Draco virou as páginas com cuidado, reverentemente. Era uma perda de tempo, é claro, ler esses livros – mas Draco passou a manhã inteira fazendo isso mesmo assim, incapaz de resisti-los. Eventualmente, um elfo-doméstico apareceu para lhe informar que sua mãe estava o chamando no primeiro andar e ele relutantemente guardou os livros. A manhã que passou lendo seu assunto predileto, entretanto, tinha afastado sua mente de todo o resto, e a sensação contínua de calma com que tinha despertado persistiu enquanto ele se vestia para o banquete.

Quando ele desceu as escadas, a maioria dos convidados já tinha chego, e estavam todos reunidos no salão de baile massivamente decorado e iluminado por velas. Longas mesas estavam cobertas com toalhas finas de mesa de cor de vinho-tinto e carregadas com todos os tipos de iguarias e _hors d'oeuvres _deliciosos. Pudins e outros doces eram abastecidos em intervalos nas mesas encostadas às paredes. Mesas menores, cobertas de linho cor de vinho e renda branca, cada uma decorada com uma vela acesa colocada em uma guirlanda de azevinho, estavam dispostas ao longo das outras paredes, deixando o centro do salão livre para a dança. Uma pequena orquestra estava tocando uma suave música de ambiente em um canto. Elfos-domésticos, vestindo togas com o emblema Malfoy mantinham as mesas repletas de comidas e bebidas coloridas.

Narcisa ainda estava junto à porta do salão, pálida e com a aparência cansada, em um vestido longo verde-escuro, recebendo os convidados com uma taça de cristal de champanhe em sua mão. Draco passou por ela enquanto ela estava ocupada conversando com a Madame Ramsbotham, uma bruxa idosa e corcunda, andando com o apoio de uma bengala com a decoração de uma cabeça de ovelha, portando uma carranca predatória e um chapéu de pluma de avestruz antigo e roído por traças.

Dentro do salão, ele avistou seu pai do outro lado do cômodo, anfitrião de um grupo de senhores os quais Draco tinha bastante certeza serem todos Comensais da Morte. Ele se dirigiu até as mesas com comidas, com a intenção de comer, deixar seus pais notarem sua presença, preferencialmente sem ter que conversar com qualquer um dos dois, e então, após a dança obrigatória com uma das filhas dos amigos dos seus pais, desaparecer discretamente. A ideia de dançar com aquelas meninas fez ele se arrepiar. Ele temia tal situação porque ele sempre se sentia exposto – as garotas puxando o saco dele, cada uma torcendo ser aquela que iria apanhar o interesse imensamente elegível e rico herdeiro Malfoy. Nesse ano, ele sabia que iria odiar mais do que nunca – porque ele já tinha dançado com o Harry.

Draco se juntou à fila de convidados enchendo seus pratos nas mesas de banquete, acenando para alguns dos amigos de seus pais que reconhecia. Crabbe e Goyle estavam lá com seus pais, e já estavam sentados à mesa, estufando-se de comidas empilhadas nos seus pratos. Ele rolou os olhos quando eles acenaram para ele com seus garfos. Ele se uniu aos dois alguns minutos depois, seu prato contendo porções muito mais moderadas.

Comer com o Crabbe e o Goyle não era uma ideia muito atraente para o Draco, mas ele não queria se sentar sozinho. Isso constituiria um convite aberto para que qualquer menina viesse se sentar com ele, e isso era a última coisa que ele queria fazer. Ele também sabia que seus antigos colegas de dormitório estariam demasiadamente ocupados com seus pratos para se importarem se ele falasse com eles ou não, e essa era outra coisa que ele queria evitar – ele não estava com humor para carregar conversas educadas e sociais com ninguém no dia de hoje.

Entretanto, aproximadamente cinco minutos depois, ele avistou a Pansy sentada com seus pais e congelou por um breve segundo com seu garfo estendido no ar, a caminho da sua boca. Draco proferiu um xingamento em sua mente, imensamente irritado consigo mesmo. _É claro_ que ela viria hoje. Ele não conseguia entender como fora tão estúpido a ponto de ter esquecido isso. Ela tinha finalmente deixado ele em paz na cabine do trem, mas Draco não sofria qualquer ilusão de que, caso tivesse a chance, ela teria deixado aquela conversa para lá.

Enquanto muitos convidados terminavam de comer, Draco viu seu pai dando o sinal para que a música para a dança começasse, e o salão foi consequentemente preenchido com o som de violinos e flautas de uma valsa. Vários casais mais antigos se dirigiram à pista de dança, e Draco ficou com a distinta sensação incômoda em sua nuca, de que várias garotas tinham treinado seus olhos esperançosos nele.

"E aí, quantos corações você acha que ele vai quebrar hoje, Vic?" Gregory provocou com a boca cheia, cutucando Vicente nas costelas com o seu cotovelo e jogando a cabeça na direção do Draco.

Vicente sorriu para o Draco. "Todos," ele disse, comendo uma grande garfada de bolo.

Draco sorriu em resposta e apanhou seu cálice de ponche, levantando-o em um brinde de brincadeira para o Vicente antes de beber.

"Ele não gosta das garotas, o nosso Draco," Vicente disse astutamente para o Gregory enquanto mastigava. "Você sabe disso."

Draco quase engasgou no seu ponche. Ele se virou para observar o Gregory, que estava sorrindo maliciosamente para o Vicente, e sentiu sua face corar. _Maldição!_ Eles realmente sabiam? Ele colocou o cálice na mesa. "Descobriram isso, é?" ele perguntou com o mínimo de interesse quanto conseguiu.

Gregory riu. "A gente viveu com você por vários anos, cara, e com todas as meninas babando em cima de você e você não retornando os sentimentos de sequer uma delas, bem, não precisa ser um gênio para perceber."

"Além do mais," Vicente adicionou, "a Pansy contou para a gente no trem."

"Ela. . . _o quê?"_

"É," Gregory disse. "Ela achou que seriam Notícias Super Chocantes, as a gente disse que já sabia."

"Isso _realmente _airritou," Vicente disse com um ronco rude. Ele pausou para morder metade de uma torta de picadinho de carne.

"E então ela disse, com todo um jeito de sabichona, que ela sabia de quem você gosta." Gregory disse, retomando a história.

"E nós dissemos que não ligávamos para quem você gosta contanto que não seja um de nós," Vicente continuou, "e que ela deveria cuidar do próprio nariz."

"E o que ela disse a _isso,_" Draco perguntou, olhando de um garoto para o outro, momentaneamente horrorizado e praticamente segurando a respiração.

"Ela disse, 'Até parece'," Greg riu. "Aí ela fez aquela careta, sabe, que ela sempre faz, e não falou com a gente pelo resto da viagem."

"E nós também não deixamos ela comer os sapos de chocolate que ela tinha reservado para você," Vicente disse.

"Ha!" Draco regozijou. "Excelente." Por um momento era como se estivessem no passado – os três já tinham sido praticamente inseparáveis. Ele sorriu e levantou o cálice para eles novamente, sentindo-se enormemente feliz. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, como se tivesse sido conjurada do próprio ar, o assunto da conversa deles se sentou em uma cadeira vazia na mesa.

"Ah, olá, Pansy," Greg disse com um ar de tamanha inocência que os três meninos riram. Ela fez uma careta.

"Bem, estou indo," Draco disse rapidamente antes que a Pansy pudesse começar a falar, levantando-se da sua cadeira com um sorriso para os outros meninos. "Tenho que me livrar logo dessa maldita dança," ele adicionou com um tom de mártir, sua expressão previamente entretida agora virando de desgosto enquanto se virava e observava o salão. Se estivesse com sorte, ele pensou enquanto caminhava na direção das mesas do outro lado do salão, ele conseguiria encontrar a Mademoseille Delauncey, uma menina do sexto ano na Beaubaxtons cuja avó tinha sido amiga da avó dele. Ela, pelo menos, sabia dançar corretamente.

Ele tinha dado apenas um passo, entretanto, quando uma mão deslizou entre seu braço, puxando-o para trás.

Era a Pansy.

"O quê?" Draco disse, virando-se e a encarando com irritação.

"Dance comigo, Draco," ela disse com imploração, apertando seu braço. "Eu quero falar com você."

"E o que te deu a ideia de que eu quero falar com _você_?" ele retrucou com a voz baixa. "O Greg e o Vic acabaram de me contar o que você disse no trem."

"Ah, e daí?" ela respondeu defensivamente. "É óbvio que _eu_ era a única que não sabia." Ela o lançou um olhar feio, recusando-se a soltá-lo. "Eu não disse mais nada, não é?"

Draco desviou o olhar impacientemente, escaneando o salão por alguma desculpa para escapar. Talvez se ele encontrasse a Mademoiselle Delauncey ele poderia alegar um apontamento prévio. Mas ao invés da outra menina, ele acabou encontrando o olhar do seu pai observando-o, franzindo as sobrancelhas em desaprovação. Notando a expressão do Lucius com interesse, ele mudou de ideia. Repentinamente, parecia que dançar com a Pansy traria alguma compensação, afinal de contas. Pelo menos a Pansy sabia a verdade ao seu respeito e sobre onde descansava seu coração, e em adição ao desagrado do seu pai, serviria para manter as outras meninas à distância. Draco sorriu imprudentemente ao seu pai por um segundo, e então se virou para a Pansy. "Vamos então," ele disse bruscamente, e a levou até a pista de dança.

Eles dançaram em silêncio por vários minutos – a Pansy pôde perceber que o Draco ainda estava agindo de forma estranha com ela, e não queria isso. "Desculpe," ela disse finalmente. "Eu não deveria ter dito nada para eles – mas eu estava tão brava com você por gritar comigo no trem – eu só estava tentando ser legal".

"E eu tinha te dito que queria ficar sozinho," Draco disse friamente.

Ela suspirou. Esse negócio de ser amigo seria bem mais difícil do que tinha esperado. Ela imaginava que o _Potter_ não teve que martelar aos poucos a muralha de gelo que o Draco sempre colocava entre ele e ela. E pensar no Potter fez ela se lembrar do assunto sobre o qual queria conversar com ele.

Esperando alguns minutos até que eles não estivessem muito próximos aos outros casais na pista de dança, Pansy vocalizou sua preocupação. "Você contou para o seu pai?" ela perguntou com um sussurro fraco. "Sobre você e o Potter?"

"Sim," Draco disse curtamente. "Assim que eu cheguei em casa na noite passada."

"Eu acho isso difícil de acreditar," a Pansy disse, observando-o com ceticismo, "já que você não aparenta ter sido desmembrado. Nenhuma marca visível de feitiços, também."

"Eu já te disse, estou apenas fazendo o que meu pai mandou."

Ela estudou a face desatenta dele por um momento e balançou a cabeça, nem um pouco enganada pela maneira praticada e falsa dele. "Draco, o que você está realmente planejando?"

"Se eu tenho que dançar com você, eu danço," Draco disse com uma indiferença fria, "mas eu _não _vou brincar de vinte perguntas."

"Você o ama," ela continuou, ignorando a retrucada. "Você disse você mesmo, e eu vi no seu rosto." Ela soltou um ronco. "Você nem conseguiu machucar os sentimentos dele ao fingir terminar o namoro por cinco minutos sem lançar dicas para que ele soubesse que era mentira! Não negue," ela disse, "eu _sei_ que você fez isso. E agora você está tentando me dizer que apenas esteve agindo de acordo com alguma coisa que seu pai te mandou fazer? Bem, eu não acredito! Então, eu quero saber - o que está _realmente_ planejando?"

Draco a observou seriamente, talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida. "Existe uma guerra começando," ele disse acidamente. "Então me diga Pansy, em qual lado você está? Você está junto com esse rebanho de ovelhas? Ou nos seus próprios pés?"

"Eu consigo pensar por mim mesma perfeitamente bem, Draco, se é isso que está sugerindo," ela disse tensamente. Mas ela estremeceu um pouco com o olhar dele, como se ele não estivesse olhando através dela como sempre, mas sim como se ele finalmente estivesse enxergando-a. "Eu não tenho nenhum motivo para ser leal àquele lunático que eles chamam de Lorde das Trevas," ela disse. "Ou ao Dumbledore, também." Ela abaixou os olhos por um momento, agrupando sua coragem. "Eu ficaria ao _seu_ lado," ela disse suavemente, olhando para ele com determinação, "seja lá onde isso for. . . se você me deixar."

Draco desviou o olhar. Após um momento, ele disse. "Isso não é bom o suficiente. Você ainda está agindo como uma ovelha."

"Eu _não _sou uma ovelha!" ela disse, indignada. "Estou sendo uma. . . uma. . . amiga, Draco. O Potter disse. . . que se eu me importava com você, eu deveria tentar ser sua amiga. Mas você bloqueia todo mundo," ela adicionou com ressentimento. "Todo mundo, menos _ele."_

Tomando seu tempo para considerar isso, Draco dançou com ela em silêncio por vários minutos. Pelo menos ela não tinha dito nada ao Vic e ao Greg sobre o Harry. "Se você realmente quer me ajudar," ele finalmente disse, observando-a cuidadosamente, "_tem_ algo que pode fazer." Então um canto da boca dele se levantou em um sorriso entretido. "Mas será muito difícil," ele disse, provocando. "Você não vai gostar."

"O quê?" ela perguntou, ofendida pelo tom dele. "Eu consigo fazer qualquer coisa que você me pedir, Draco."

"O que vai me ajudar mesmo," Draco disse, ficando sério, "é que você fique com a boca fechada e não interfira".

Ela fez uma careta por um segundo, e então tentou se soltar dele com raiva, com a pretensão de sair da pista de dança. Mas o Draco a segurou e a trouxe mais perto, forçando-a a continuar dançando.

"Solte-me," ela disse. "Tudo que você faz é me insultar – "

"Aquilo não foi um insulto," ele a cortou insistentemente. "Foi a verdade."

O tom repentino e urgente na voz dele apanhou a atenção dela e ela parou de se contorcer.

Ele se inclinou para perto, sussurrando na orelha dela. "Pansy, use a cabeça! Se o meu pai suspeitar que você sabe de _qualquer coisa_, poderia arruinar tudo. Se eu vou confiar em você, eu preciso que jure manter tudo que você sabe em segredo – apenas entre nós dois. Você pode me prometer isso?"

O cabelo dele estava tocando a bochecha dela suavemente e o raspar da boca dele na sua orelha enviada tremores loucamente pelo seu estômago. Ela o deixou girá-la na pista dança antes de dar sua resposta relutante, porém previsível. "Sim," ela sussurrou, e foi presenteada com um sorriso estonteante que roubou seu fôlego e fez ela se esquecer de todo o resto.

Pelo resto da noite, ele dançou com ela, e riu das coisas que ela falava, e a trouxe cálices de ponche rosa e pratos de doces. Os olhares invejosos que ela recebeu de diversas garotas no salão foi a cereja sobre o bolo. Ah, ela riu consigo mesma, incapaz de resistir um pouco de regozijo, se elas soubessem o que _ela _sabe. Apenas quando ela estava na carruagem a caminho de casa, pensando sobre o estranho olhar solene que estivera presente no adeus do Draco, que ela percebeu que ele não tinha lhe dito nada. Ela jurou silêncio e ainda não tinha nenhuma ideia do que ele estava planejando.

…

…

Draco ficou de pé ao lado do seu pai nas grandes portas de entrada da mansão enquanto o entardecer azul suave caía sobre o gramado coberto de neve e as lanternas altas estavam sendo acesas, dizendo adeus aos últimos convidados que partiam. Ele pôde perceber, pela mandíbula forçada do seu pai, que Lucius estava irritado, mas mesmo assim o Malfoy mais velho estava agindo todo charmoso e gracioso enquanto agradecia seus visitantes pela presença e os desejava um Feliz Natal. Draco não tinha conseguido escapar cedo, no final das contas, e Lucius tinha lhe apanhado do salão para que ficasse ali na porta com ele com a simples e indiscutível frase: "Eu quero você lá comigo. . . _agora_."

A longa e formal passagem que levava da entrada até a rua, onde as carruagens estavam alinhadas para receber os convidados que partiam, foi delimitada com plantas elegantemente aparadas, e tinha sido limpa de neve. Mas o Draco, observando atentamente o seu pai, percebeu ele lançando vários olhares para o cenário lá fora, seus olhos se estreitando em pensamento, no ponto onde uma das lanternas criava um brilho dourado no terreno coberto de neve. Draco não conseguia ver o que estava atraindo o interesse contínuo do seu pai – a neve não estava nem tão bonita lá já que tinha sido varrida pelos elfos-domésticos que tinham acendido as lanternas.

Mesmo assim, ficou evidente para o Draco que seu pai estava irritado, e ele estava torcendo que não fosse com ele. Bem, _tinha_ sido sua intenção irritá-lo um pouco com a Pansy, mas considerando o que estava em jogo, ele esperava não ter ido longe demais.

Quando o último convidado partiu e os elfos-domésticos começaram a fechar e trancar as portas, Lucius se virou para o Draco com um olhar duro. "Venha até o meu escritório," ele disse em um tom que não permitia qualquer recusa. "Há certas coisas que precisamos discutir."

Draco o seguiu sem dizer uma palavra, seu coração batendo rápido em seu peito. Ao virarem um canto nos corredores, Draco avistou sua mãe de pé em frente a uma porta observando-os, uma mão encostada na porta como se estivesse se estabilizando, e uma taça de champanhe na sua outra mão. Ele se virou rapidamente.

"Eu vi você com aquela garota Parkinson," Lucius disse assim que eles entraram seu escritório e as portas finalmente se fecharam firmemente atrás deles. "E eu vi o jeito com que ela estava se jogando em você enquanto vocês dançavam a noite inteira. Está envolvido com ela?"

"Não!" Draco exclamou, ligeiramente surpreso pela pergunta abrupta. "Certamente não. A Pansy não significa nad-. . . é uma amiga." Ele encarou seu pai, irritação surgindo em si em uma onda. "Eu já te disse que não gosto de meninas," ele disse firmemente, agravado.

Lucius retornou o olhar insolente do Draco com um olhar gélido e comandante, então virou de costas e cruzou o cômodo para se sentar em frente à escrivaninha. "Eu não ligo para o que você _gosta_ ou não, Draco," ele disse severamente. "mas entenda algo muito claramente – seja lá quais forem as suas. . . _preferências_, você _irá_ se casar. Você _irá_ produzir pelo menos um herdeiro para continuar o nome Malfoy. E você _não _irá estragar tudo por se envolver com alguém que está abaixo de você."

Draco endureceu. Ele tinha esperado isso, não que fosse de qualquer importância agora, mas mesmo assim. . . "Então quem é a garota azarada?" ele perguntou curtamente. "Eu assumo que você já tem alguém em mente?"

"Ainda não, mas você pode ter certeza que não será a menininha Parkinson," Lucius disse com uma careta desaprovadora. "Ela é não é nada. . . refinada, e a família dela não está na mesma classe que nós, socialmente ou financialmente. Eu tenho contatos no continente com filhas elegíveis muito mais. . . apropriadas para nossos requerimentos".

Com um bufo que era parcialmente entretido em razão de seu pai e ele concordarem acerca das perspectivas de ele se casar com a Pansy, e parte irrisão pela presunção do seu pai, Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu estou francamente surpreso pelo fato de você já não ter tudo arranjado," ele disse com ressentimento. "Eu esperei o ano inteiro para ser notificado da minha iminente felicidade conjugal."

"Quando o Lorde das Trevas for vitorioso," Lucius respondeu calmamente, "e nós vermos quem ainda se encontra de pé ao nosso lado, então será o momento para encontrar um par adequado para você."

"Como quiser, pai," Draco respondeu distraidamente, repentinamente entediado com a discussão. Realmente não fazia qualquer diferença. "Eu vou deixar isso em suas mãos muito mais _experientes." _ele adicionou, surpreso por ter conseguido manter o sarcasmo na sua voz suficientemente suavizado.

"Bom saber," Lucius disse, ignorando a provocação não tão sutil que Draco fez ao estado do casamento dos seus pais. "Agora, precisamos discutir o seu plano." Ele acenou uma mão na direção de uma das cadeiras opostas à sua mesa. "Sente-se."

Draco se sentou encarando seu pai. "Sim," ele disse, seu interesse recapturado imediatamente. Era isso o que ele tinha esperado o dia inteiro. "O que você decidiu?" ele perguntou impacientemente.

"Primeiramente, tem uma coisa que não lhe ocorreu. Uma falha gigante no seu plano. Eu a percebi enquanto estávamos na entrada da mansão". Lucius olhou com expectativa para o Draco, como se esperando para que ele chegasse à mesma conclusão, e uma sombra de desapontamento cruzou sua face quando Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente. "A neve, Draco," ele explicou com exagerada paciência. "Potter irá deixar um rastro óbvio de pegadas se ele caminhar de Hogwarts para te encontrar. O rastro irá liderar qualquer grupo de procura diretamente ao ponto da Chave de Portal, e como Dumbledore sabe que você tem a Chave, você será certamente implicado no desaparecimento do Potter".

Draco proferiu um xingamento em sua mente. Seu pai estava certo; ele não tinha considerado a neve. Pensando rapidamente, ele deu de ombros, despreocupado. "E se ele não caminhar até lá?" ele perguntou. "Eu posso escrever para ele hoje à noite – pedir que ele voe na sua vassoura. Na verdade, se ele fizer isso, acho que ele provavelmente irá sair do castelo pela janela do meu quarto ao invés de passar pela porta principal. Isso irá confundir a busca ainda mais." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha impertinente ao seu pai. "E certamente _você_ conhece um feitiço que possa cobrir nossos rastros no ponto de Chave de Portal antes de irmos embora."

Lucius estreitou os olhos, com a cara de quem tinha acabado de morder a língua para não soltar um comentário maldoso.

"Bem, isso está resolvido," Draco, observando seu pai cuidadosamente, encarando seu olhar sem hesitação. "Mas sinceramente, pai," ele disse com manifesto desprezo, "quão cuidadosos temos que ser? Quando o Potter for capturado, será uma declaração clara de guerra. Se nós tivermos sucesso e pegarmos o Potter, não irá importar, não é, se eles descobrirem os responsáveis?" Ele pausou, inclinando a cabeça levemente. "Ou você ainda está com medo de declarar abertamente o lado em que está?" ele desafiou. "Talvez você esteja planejando invocar a Maldição Imperius mais uma vez."

"Minha intenção é pousar nos meus pés, independentemente de que lado ganhe," Lucius grunhiu. "Eu tenho muito a perder se eu for descuidado." Ele abanou a mão ao redor, indicando o cômodo opulente em que estavam. "E você também, se eu preciso relembrá-lo."

"Eu estou muitíssimo ciente do que eu tenho a perder," Draco disse com a voz baixa.

"Bom," Lucius disse, levantando-se de sua cadeira. "Eu arranjei todos os detalhes para a minha 'viagem a negócios' de amanhã," ele disse enquanto dava alguns passos na direção de um alto e fino gabinete, e abrindo uma gaveta. "Na verdade, eu irei levar o Potter imediatamente para um local em que ele possa ser escondido em segurança por alguns dias até que nós possamos presenteá-lo ao Lorde das Trevas". Ele retirou uma pequena chave preta da gaveta e a trouxe com ele novamente até sua mesa. "Eu ainda fiz a Chave de Portal que irá nos trazer de volta para cá assim que tenhamos o Potter sob controle," ele disse, mostrando a chave ao Draco. "Então escreva para o Potter – diga para ele voar ao seu encontro."

Draco sorriu maliciosamente. "Então você está concordando – em prosseguir como eu planejei? Apenas nós dois, e mais ninguém?"

"Sim, sim, contanto que você arranje esse pequeno detalhe. Eu decidi que quanto menos pessoas estiverem envolvidas, melhor – menor será a chance de sermos descobertos. Entretanto, você deve presumir que o Potter será descuidado e deixará sua carta onde outras pessoas possam encontrá-la depois que ele se for. Certifique-se de não escrever nada que possa demonstrar onde ele foi."

"É claro, pai," Draco disse rapidamente. "Eu vou ao meu quarto escrever a carta agora."

Lucius levantou uma mão para impedir que Draco se levantasse. "Não, isso pode esperar. Nós temos algo mais importante a discutir. Tem uma coisa que eu preciso de você, antes que possamos continuar esse plano."

Draco se sentou, observando o seu pai cautelosamente. "E o que isso seria?" ele perguntou, adivinhando antes que seu pai falasse o que seria, e o que isso significaria.

"Se você vai ficar comigo perante o Lorde das Trevas, então você deve fazê-lo já sob o juramento de ser seu servo. Eu fiz os arranjos nessa manhã. Haverá um ritual de iniciação hoje à noite, aqui mesmo. Então você pode tomar seu lugar de direito ao meu lado. . . como um Comensal da Morte."

O chão parecia ter se deslocado loucamente embaixo dos pés do Draco, e ele inconscientemente apertou suas mãos nos braços da cadeira. "Então eu vou receber a Marca Negra?" ele perguntou. "Aqui, hoje?"

"Não a Marca," Lucius explicou. "Isso deve esperar para ser realizado na presença do Lorde das Trevas em pessoa. Apenas ele pode fazer isso. Mas o ritual de iniciação que deve preceder a tomada da Marca pode ser feito aqui. E isso irá apressar a realização da cerimônia da Marca quando estivermos perante o nosso Lorde."

Draco concordou. Ele sabia que isso era um teste, um teste que ele tinha que passar ou desistir do envolvimento do seu pai no seu plano. Era também um jogo, ele se lembrou. Um jogo de controle – o mesmo que vinha jogando contra seu pai por toda sua vida. Um jogo que ele conseguia jogar agora com tanta habilidade quanto conseguia jogar um jogo de xadrez, em que as estratégias são escondidas, onde o sentido de cada movimento real está oculto por atrás de inteligentes blefes – e em que indecisões poderiam ser fatais. Seu pai estava lhe observando atentamente. Assim como não se deve demonstrar reação perante um movimento fatal de um adversário, Draco fez seu próximo movimento no jogo com calma certeza. "O que devo fazer?" ele perguntou sem hesitação.

"O ritual é simples, apesar de ser. . . desagradável." Lucius disse. "Eu não tenho permissão para lhe dar maiores informações antes da hora. . .mas todos nós passamos por isso. . . e sobrevivemos." Lucius olhou para o Draco com um brilho duro em seus olhos que poderia ser um sinal muito transitório de humor. "E mais importante,"ele continuou com seriedade, "você irá proferir os juramentos preliminares que, assim que você receber a Marca Negra, irão unir sua vida ao serviço do Lorde das Trevas."

Draco concordou novamente, aceitando tudo sem um sinal de vacilo. "Quando?" ele perguntou.

"Eu enviarei meu servo para acordá-lo quando chegar a hora de você descer aqui hoje à noite," Lucius disse. "Ele trará a capa que você deverá vestir com ele."

Draco se levantou. "Até mais tarde então, Pai," ele disse. "Eu estarei no meu quarto pelo resto da tarde, e eu irei jantar lá também. Tenho uma carta para escrever."

…

…

Harry acordou na manhã de Natal e ficou surpreso e feliz ao ver que seus presentes estavam no chão à frente da cama, apesar de ele estar no quarto do Draco. A Sra. Weasley tinha mandado o usual conjunto de torta de carne e um suéter – esse era um vermelho brilhante com um padrão de Pomos-de-Ouro voando na lã. Da Hermione, Harry ganhou uma série de livros nominados: _Então você quer ser um instrutor de __vôo_e _Os Pontos Sutis ao Ensinar Quadribol_, ambos de Horatio Broomby. O Rony mandou uma nova jarra de polir vassouras da Fleetwood, para substituir seu velho kit de cuidados para vassouras. Harry sorriu um pouco pesarosamente. Como apenas o Draco sabia dos seus planos para ser um Médibruxo, parecia que os seus amigos estavam tentando encorajá-lo no que eles achavam que ele iria fazer após a graduação. O Rony ainda tinha mandado uma caixa gigante de Sapos de Chocolate com um bilhete que dizia, "Obrigado pela ajuda com o anel, Harry." Harry sorriu e teve que reservar um momento para admirar seu próprio anel, tão adorado. Ele decidiu salvar os Sapos para quando o Draco voltasse.

Na hora do almoço, Harry desceu até o banquete natalino no Salão Principal. Todas as decorações do Baile Anual ainda estavam apostas e o cômodo estava brilhante e festivo. Pouquíssimos estudantes haviam ficado no castelo, então todos estavam sentados em uma única mesa com o Dumbledore na ponta e os Professores Snape e McGonagall sentados um em cada lado dele. Harry se sentou ao lado de um Lufa-Lufa do terceiro ano e sorriu quando a Professora McGonagall acenou cordialmente para ele.

Dumbledore puxou um grande e brilhante foguete de Natal, aparentemente não percebendo o desdém do Snape em face de todo o procedimento, e com um alto _BANG_, ele foi presenteado com uma chuva de Delícias Gasosas e um sombrero de palha com um flamingo rosa brilhante sentado tortamente no topo. Uma franja de pequenas bolas roxas e peludas rodeavam a aba, e elas balançavam para frente e para trás loucamente enquanto o Dumbledore colocou o novo chapéu em sua cabeça. O diretor sorriu alegremente para todos os professores e alunos sentados à mesa. "Sirvam-se, todo mundo!" ele exclamou. "E Feliz Natal para todos!"

Todo mundo imediatamente começou a se servir do delicioso banquete. Harry cortou o peru para os alunos mais novos sentados perto do fim da mesa com ele, e então serviu seu próprio prato. Como ele queria conversar com o Dumbledore, ele começou rapidamente, parte de sua atenção fixada em obsevar a eventual saída do diretor, e o resto da sua mente preocupada em sentir falta do Draco, quem ele suspeitava que iria amar a sobremesa de framboesa e cereja.

Após uma considerável espera, Dumbledore estava se levantando e se movendo vagarosamente na direção da porta, trocando uma palavra ou duas com cada um dos professores enquanto ele passava. Harry se levantou, enfiou os dedos em seus bolsos traseiros porque estava nervoso, e esperou.

"Professor Dumbledore, senhor?" ele disse enquanto o diretor se aproximava. "Podemos falar um momento?"

"Certamente, Harry," ele disse jovialmente, apesar de seus olhos azuis claros estarem sérios.

"Eu... eu só queria agradecer o que você fez pelo Draco," Harry disse suavemente, "- por ter feito aquela Chave de Portal,"

"Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, em caso de ele precisar," Dumbledore disse, observando o Harry muito solenemente por cima dos seus óculos meia-lua. "Naturalmente, espero que ele não precise usá-la."

"Ah," Harry disse, e estava na ponta de sua língua dizer ao Dumbledore que o Draco tinha a intenção de usá-la para voltar para Hogwarts mais cedo, mas um desejo repentino de manter isso para si mesmo o impediu. Obviamente eles teriam que avisar o Dumbledore que Draco tinha voltado quando ele chegasse, mas Harry sentia a necessidade de encontrar o outro garoto sozinho. Ele tinha certeza que Dumbledore iria insistir que alguém, provavelmente um professor, acompanhasse Harry ao ponto da Chave de Portal, e Harry queria manter o encontro planejado deles em segredo – especialmente considerando o que ele queria fazer com o Draco assim que o visse, que não é o tipo de coisa que um geralmente fazia na frente de um professor.

"Sim senhor," ele disse ao invés disso, seu rosto corando com a ideia dele vendo e beijando o Draco, e também porque ele se sentia um pouco culpado por manter esse segredo. "Eu espero que ele não _precise_ usá-la também, professor," ele adicionou, e isso era verdade.

Ademais, Harry sabia que teria que contar ao Dumbledore sobre a revelação da Cho, mas ele não conseguia – ainda não – não até que contasse ao Draco. Ele queria que Draco soubesse primeiro, antes que qualquer outra pessoa descobrisse quão estúpido ele tinha sido. Com esse pensamento, ele se sentiu duplamente culpado, e enquanto os olhos de Dumbledore pareciam questioná-lo, Harry, sentindo como se o diretor conseguisse ver dentro de sua cabeça e ler seus pensamentos, corou intensamente.

"Tem mais alguma coisa, Harry, que você deseja me contar?" Dumbledore perguntou suavemente.

"Sim, err, não. . . quero dizer. . . Feliz Natal, senhor," Harry gaguejou.

"Ah!" Dumbledore disse com alegria. "Feliz Natal para você, Harry." Ele inclinou seu chapéu engraçado, fazendo com que todas as bolinhas roxas brilhantes balançassem de um lado para o outro, e então continuou seu caminho para fora do Salão Principal.

Harry afundou miseravelmente em sua cadeira e se serviu um gigantesco pote de pudim de Natal pelo qual, após comer algumas mordidas, descobriu que não tinha qualquer apetite. Ele cutucou o pudim por alguns minutos, e então finalmente desistiu e subiu até o quarto do Draco. Ninguém parecia ter se preocupado com o seu paradeiro na noite anterior, ou sentido a sua falta, então ele decidiu ficar no quarto do Draco novamente essa noite. Pelo menos assim, dormindo na cama do outro garoto, mesmo que sozinho, ajudava-o a se sentir perto e conectado com o Draco, as memórias do que eles tinham compartilhado eram fáceis de reviver naquele ambiente familiar.

…

…

Draco se sentou na escrivaninha em seu quarto. Aos seus lados, havia duas janelas altas e finas que ofereciam uma vista dos jardins, do lago congelado e da floresta coberta de neve. Ele colocou suas mãos na superfície escura e polida da mesa e ficou sentado sem se mover por um longo momento. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo a madeira embaixo de suas palmas, fria e lisa e sólida. O mundo parecia ter se deslocado embaixo de si nesse momento sem aviso, embora ele soubesse que deveria ter previsto o que seu pai faria. Ele se sentia escuro e vazio por dentro, como se um buraco negro tivesse ocupado o lugar do seu coração.

Mas ele não tinha como saber que a cerimônia da Marca Negra poderia ser dividia, ele se recordou – e então imediatamente afastou essa desculpa. O momento de lutar contra a situação já tinha passado, e nisso seu pai tinha vencido. Draco já tinha sido forçado a desistir de uma esperança seguida de outra, mas agora, com esse ritual de iniciação e a tomada desses juramentos, qualquer faísca remanescente de esperança, o quanto pequena e fraca, tinha sido extinta. O final que tinha imaginado apenas dias atrás enquanto ficava de pé no caminho ao ponto da Chave de Portal, o final que ele sempre soube que seria provavelmente inevitável, era agora inescapável.

Draco se firmou por um mais um momento na firmeza sólida da mesa embaixo de suas mãos, deixando-a trazê-lo de volta à realidade do que precisava ser feito, deixando-a ajudá-lo a se concentrar no presente ao invés de naquela escuridão absoluta que acenava para ele do futuro.

Ele respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Pergaminho caro, embasado com o emblema dos Malfoys, descansava dentro de uma caixa de pau-rosa embutida com arabescos de prata perto de sua mão esquerda. Sua melhor pena, elegante demais para ser usada na escola, estava em um suporte de cristal facetado ao lado da caixa. Levemente, pensativamente, ele correu um dedo pela suave pluma branca da pena antes de apanhá-la. Era tolice, ele pensou, sentir-se triste com a visão desses objetos familiares, mas o conhecimento de que ele nunca mais os veria iniciava dores de reminiscência e perda.

E mesmo assim – ele olhou ao redor do seu quarto – não havia nada ali com que ele realmente se importasse. Ele tinha levado as coisas que amava junto com ele para a escola no começo do ano, escondidas na sua mala. Essa era razão pela qual ele tinha o tabuleiro de xadrez de sua avó com ele, o que ele e Harry utilizaram para jogar xadrez-desafio. O resto das suas coisas, ele pensou agora, surpreendemente sem muito arrependimento, podiam apodrecer ali. Com um inconsciente dar de ombros, ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha, retirou um pergaminho e começou a escrever:

_Feliz Natal, Harry!_

_Como eu queria poder ter estado aí com você hoje. Ao invés disso, eu tive que dançar a noite inteira com a Pansy. A única coisa boa acerca disso foi o fato de ter irritado o meu pai, que não considera ela um par adequado para mim. Pelo menos nisso nós concordamos perfeitamente._

_Estou escrevendo para dizer que estou bem, e que você não precisa se preocupar. Meu pai irá embora a negócios logo após o almoço amanhã, como eu desconfiei que ele faria, então não deve haver qualquer problema. Eu vou te encontrar na estação, exatamente como planejamos. Por favor, venha na sua vassoura e traga a minha com você – eu não quero ter que fazer todo o caminho na neve._

_Estou com saudades,_

_Draco_

Draco estudou as palavras cuidadosamente e acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito. Com exceção do uso da palavra _estação_, a qual poderia momentaneamente confundir o Harry, estava perfeito. E Harry, Draco pensou, provavelmente desconsideraria aquela palavra como simplesmente um erro. O que importava era que nada havia sido dito que pudesse ser interpretado como ameaçador ou incriminador. Na verdade, exatamente o oposto – a carta dava a entender que ele e Harry tinham planos inocentes de se encontrarem na estação de trem de Hogwarts quando ele retornasse, que ele não havia corrido perigo de seu pai e, portanto, não teria tido a necessidade de usar sua Chave de Portal. Mesmo assim, Harry iria entender a mensagem, e achar que Lucius estava viajando iria acalmá-lo. Ele não irá suspeitar de nada – exatamente como Draco queria.

Ele dobrou a carta cuidadosamente e, levantando-se, deu um passo na direção da janela para chamar uma coruja. Uma rajada de vento, frio e forte, soprou assim que ele abriu a janela. Draco ficou de pé por um segundo, respirando profundamente, e isso restaurou grande parte de sua confiança e determinação. Ele realmente _era _um Peão, mas mesmo um Peão, ele sorriu a si mesmo, poderia apanhar uma Rainha. Ele virou o rosto na direção do vento e assobiou.

Quando a coruja tinha sido despachada com a carta para o Harry, Draco fechou a janela e se sentou novamente em sua escrivaninha. Havia mais duas cartas que precisavam ser escritas nessa noite, e ele sabia que essas cartas seriam as coisas mais difíceis que ele teria que escrever em toda a sua vida. Talvez fosse melhor, ele pensou então, começar com a mais difícil de todas. Ele apanhou outro pedaço de pergaminho e mergulhou a pena no tinteiro, mas antes que ele pudesse começar, veio um suave bater em sua porta.

Ele se virou e gesticulou para que o elfo-doméstico colocasse sua travessa de jantar na mesa.

"O senhor estar querendo mais alguma coisa?" ela perguntou com uma voz trêmula e aguda.

"Apenas providencie para que eu não seja novamente perturbado até que meu pai me chame," ele respondeu.

"Eu estar providenciando imediatamente, senhor," ela disse alegremente, evidentemente feliz por ter recebido uma ordem do herdeiro da casa. Ela se curvou exageradamente e partiu.

Draco se virou novamente na direção de seu pergaminho em branco. O jantar poderia esperar. Após tomar um momento apenas para ficar sentado de olhos fechados, agrupando seus pensamentos, ele escreveu:

_Querido Harry,_

_Eu torço com todo o meu coração, enquanto escrevo essa carta. . ._

Demorou quase duas horas para escrevê-la; o buraco que sentava no lugar em que seu coração deveria estar parecia ter se expandido para preencher todo o seu peito, e sua garganta queimava de tanto evitar lágrimas antes que elas caíssem e estragassem a tinta. Mas quando tinha terminado, e ele a releu duas vezes, um leve sentimento de paz o preencheu. Pelo menos. . . pelo menos ele tinha explicado tudo da melhor maneira possível. Harry talvez nunca fosse capaz de perdoá-lo, mas ele tinha dito tudo que poderia dizer.

Harry já tinha perdoado tantas coisas, e isso ainda era uma enorme fonte de surpresa para o Draco. Mas Harry o amava. E Harry disse que nunca iria se arrepender do que eles tinham feito. Draco conseguia se relembrar das palavras perfeitamente, "_Meu Deus, Draco, como você pode achar que eu me arrependeria de fazer amor com você? Eu sei o quão incerto tudo é._" Um pequeno e novo sentimento de esperança nasceu dentro de si. Será que ele poderia interpretar aquelas palavras em: "_Como você pode achar que eu me arrependeria de te amar?"_ Talvez. . . apenas talvez, Harry pudesse entender e perdoá-lo dessa vez também.

Com um suspiro profundo, ele dobrou a carta, e então, levantando-se para alongar os músculos duros de suas costas e pescoço, avistou seu jantar, esquecido e frio, ainda sobre a mesa. Ele alcançou embaixo de sua mesa, escorregando as mãos embaixo da última gaveta direita até sentir uma pequena endentação. Pressionando-a, uma pequena porta espertamente escondida foi aberta. Draco colocou a carta naquele pequeno compartimento e o fechou. Ninguém poderia ver aquela carta até que ele a entregasse diretamente ao Harry, no dia seguinte.

_Amanhã. . .como pode ser tão cedo?_

As velas nas lâmpadas tinham queimado e ficado mais fracas; estava ficando tarde e ainda havia outra carta para ser escrita. Ele não fazia ideia de quando seu pai iria chamá-lo e essa carta precisava ser escrita hoje. Mas. . . agora que as cartas para o Harry estavam prontas, ele descobriu que estava com fome. O ritual essa noite seria desafiador, com certeza – ele definitivamente necessitaria de todas as suas forças e toda a sua sabedoria consigo. Ele foi até a mesa, lançou um feitiço para aquecer o prato de comida e se sentou para jantar.

Após um curto momento, ele estava de volta em sua mesa, um terceiro pedaço de pergaminho deitado à sua frente. Ele escreveu rapidamente, mas utilizando de pensamentos calculados. Essa carta não era não emocionalmente desgastante quanto a segunda, mas era um dos elementos mais críticos do seu plano, então era essencial que ele escolhesse suas palavras com deliberado cuidado. O sucesso de tudo que havia planejado dependia dessa carta. Finalmente, ela também estava pronta, examinada cuidadosamente, e escondida.

Draco apagou as lâmpadas com um chacoalhar de sua carinha e foi para a cama. O elfo-doméstico do seu pai iria acordá-lo a qualquer momento, e ele queria dormir pelo menos um pouco antes que tivesse que descer para seja lá o que seu pai tinha organizado. Deitado na cama, ele desejou que Harry estivesse ali para lançar o feitiço para adormecer nele, ou apenas para tocá-lo. Era incrível para o Draco como um mero toque de uma pessoa especial, apenas uma mão deitada quente e gentil na sua pele, conseguia fazê-lo se sentir tão amado. Ele nunca tinha se sentido amado antes, em toda a sua vida. Virando para o outro lado e puxando um travesseiro apertadamente contra seu peito, ele fechou os olhos e torceu que a trégua e o esquecimento do sono viessem logo.

…

…

Harry estava passando uma tarde muito quieta no quarto do Draco, deitado na cadeira em frente ao fogo, lendo os livros presenteados pela Hermione, esperando afastar sua mente de preocupações com o Draco. Ele estava no meio do Capítulo Um, "Sua Vassoura é Sua Amiga" em _Então você quer ser um instrutor de vôo, _quando ouviu um distinto bater na janela. Harry levantou o olhar, assustado. Uma coruja? _Mas quem . . .?_ ele pensou, e então, com repentina esperança misturada com medo, ele largou o livro correu para a janela, uma das enormes corujas Malfoy pisou na beira assim que Harry abriu a janela, e apresentou uma perna. O coração de Harry estava martelando e seus dedos ficaram atrapalhados em sua pressa e ansiedade em abrir a carta. A coruja foi embora com um farfalhar de asas assim que Harry conseguiu desamarrar a carta, mas Harry mal percebeu, pois ele tinha reconhecido a letra do Draco na frente. Sem sequer se preocupar em fechar a janela, Harry arrancou o selo.

"_Feliz Natal, Harry!"_ ele leu, e sorriu em alívio. Se Draco estivesse encrencado, ele não teria começado com uma saudação tão alegre. Harry leu o resto da carta, franzindo as sobrancelhas na parte do Draco dançando com a Pansy, e sentindo-se profundamente grato por qualquer negócio que Lucius Malfoy tinha que o forçou a deixar sua casa no dia após o Natal. Ele parou na palavra _estação_, releu-a, e então deu de ombros. O ponto da Chave de Portal _era_ um tipo de estação, de certa forma, mas a parte importante era que Draco estava voltando como eles tinham planejado. E a ideia de voar até lá fez Harry sorrir em prazer. Se Draco estiver disposto, Harry queria que eles fossem voar juntos novamente antes de voltarem ao castelo. Isso tornaria o dia perfeito.

Ele estava muito feliz agora por não ter contado ao Dumbledore que Draco voltaria mais cedo. Desse jeito eles poderiam passar a tarde inteira voando e voltar a tempo para o jantar. Na janta, Harry prometeu a si mesmo, eles iriam explicar ao diretor o que aconteceu. Harry finalmente fechou a janela, e voltou à sua cadeira na frente da lareira. Apanhando seu livro, ele continuou a ler mais um pouco antes de ir dormir, suas preocupações anteriores quase inteiramente esquecidas em sua excitação. Draco voltaria amanhã, a salvo, e tudo ia dar certo.

…

…

Draco foi acordado por várias cutucadas de um dedo magro. Por meio segundo, ele pensou inexplicavelmente que fosse o Harry, mas era apenas o Nobby, o elfo-doméstico particular do seu pai.

"Eu estar acordando você para o Mestre," ele sussurrou. "E você dever vestir essa capa."

Draco grunhiu e procurou cegamente pela sua varinha na mesa de cabeceira. "_Lumus_", ele disse, e a ponta acendeu-se, iluminando a face ansiosa e os olhos arregalados do elfo-doméstico cujos braços estavam segurando uma capa formal dobrada, cheia de bordados elaborados. Draco suspirou, sentou-se na beira da cama e checou o relógio na cabeceira. Deus, ele apenas tinha dormido quatro horas. Ele passou uma mão em seu cabelo e olhou feio para o elfo. "Quando eu devo descer?"

"Assim que você estar pronto, senhor," o elfo disse. "O Mestre disse vir ao seu escritório e bater na porta. Ele disse que é para você descer imediatamente, assim que você estar vestido."

"Tá bom," Draco disse, sentindo-se longe de preparado para isso, vestido ou não. Ele apanhou a capa do Nobby e o elfo se curvou e deixou o quarto. Com um suspiro profundo para acalmar seus nervos, Draco se levantou e acenou sua varinha para acender as lâmpadas. Ele desdobrou a capa e a deitou na cama. Ela era feita de brocado verde bordado com fios prateados que brilhavam sutilmente na luz. O design bordado no tecido era muito intricado, parecendo, à primeira vista, uma série de círculos e espirais em interseção, mas quando Draco observou mais cuidadosamente, percebeu que estava olhando para uma textura de cobras prateadas entrelaçadas.

É claro, ele pensou, franzindo as sobrancelhas: verde e prateado e cobras. Ele nunca vestia verde, tal cor o deixava pálido, e as cobras eram. . . bem, totalmente excessivas em sua vida. Deixando a capa na cama, ele foi até o banheiro, jogou água em seu rosto e penteou seu cabelo. No espelho, enquanto ele se movia, a luz captava o cristal no pendente que usava, fazendo-o brilhar, e Draco teve um momento de intuição, talvez, de que seria mais seguro retirá-lo nessa noite. Relutantemente ele o retirou e foi até sua escrivaninha, escondendo-o no mesmo compartimento secreto em que estavam as cartas.

Fechar a pequena porta, trancar aquele símbolo da honestidade de seu coração, preencheu-o com uma profunda tristeza. Ele andou novamente ao seu quarto para se vestir, seu humor deprimido, pesado pela seriedade e finalidade do que estava prestes a ocorrer.

Deixando seu quarto nas horas muito iniciais do dia, antes do amanhecer, Draco caminhou sozinho pelas escadas espirais de mármore e pelos corredores escuros da imensa mansão, sua única luz a do luar que caía pelas janelas altas em leves listras arqueadas sobre todo o piso em _parquet_ escuro e pálido, bem como nos antigos tapetes _Aubusson_. Seus passos silenciosos ecoavam no silêncio dos corredores desertos enquanto ele caminhava propositadamente ao escritório do seu pai. A capa que agora vestia era pesada e desconfortavelmente dura, apesar de ele não permitir que um pensamento tão trivial surgisse totalmente em sua consciência. Toda sua atenção estava concentrada em se manter calmo, em parecer imperturbado e confiante.

Mas andar sozinho no silêncio e na escuridão, a solidão profunda e opressiva dos corredores cavernosos, caíam sobre ele. Um único e traidor desejo, de que ele não estivesse enfrentando esse desafio, que se seguiu instantaneamente de um desejo pelo toque de conforto do Harry, fez com que ele parasse abruptamente na sombra de um ancestral ancião Malfoy, uma mão pálida apoiando-se na superfície fria e pálida da estátua. A compreensão de tudo que Harry havia lhe dado, o milagre do amor e da confiança, preencheu-o mais uma vez, e sua cabeça se curvou com um desejo tão intenso que demorou vários momentos antes que conseguisse dar um passo.

Entretanto, não obstante o quanto significou para o Draco ganhar a confiança do Harry, agora era crítico que ele mostrasse lealdade ao seu pai. Ele se lembrou mais uma vez, e um pouco impacientemente, que essa dedicação ao que estava fazendo agora, a esse plano, ia muito além de seus sentimentos pessoais pelo Harry. Isso era simplesmente o que _tinha_ que ser feito. Isso era guerra. E isso era sua chance, sua melhor e possivelmente sua _única _chance de causar um efeito significativo na guerra. Não era hora de ser fraco, ou de deixar suas emoções o controlarem. Apesar de ter sido justamente esse amor que tinha o levado a essa situação, ele não podia deixar que o amor influenciasse suas decisões agora. Lembrando-se disso, após um minuto ou dois ele conseguiu reafirmar sua determinação, restabelecer seu autocontrole e sua compostura para continuar.

Ele honestamente não tinha antecipado esse teste, esse último estratagema do seu pai, e uma desconfiança amarga cresceu nele enquanto se aproximava das portas de teca altas e esculpidas do escritório do seu pai. Ele conseguia escutar vozes baixas conversando dentro do cômodo, e um pequeno nó de medo torceu no fundo do seu estômago. Nessa tarde, Lucius tinha dito apenas brevemente o que seria esperado dele essa noite. Lembrando-se muito bem das tardes em que Lucius o tinha utilizado como fonte de esporte e ridículo, algumas vezes até mesmo lançando a Maldição Cruciatus nele, sem dúvida na frente de alguns dos mesmos homens que encararia nessa noite, Draco agora imaginava quais coisas cruéis ou humilhantes ele teria que aguentar antes que a noite acabasse. Ele se lembrou que não importava – seja lá qual demanda, qual custo à sua dignidade, era imperativo que ele fosse reconhecido e merecesse a confiança do seu pai. Se tornar-se um Comensal da Morte hoje era o que seu pai exigia como prova de sua lealdade, Draco prontamente proporcionaria tal prova.

Ele ficou imóvel por um momento na escuridão do outro lado do escritório de Lucius, apenas pelo tempo suficiente para acalmar seus nervos, para arrumar sua capa e se preparar mentalmente para o que lhe esperava atrás daquelas portas fechadas. Então, com um último suspiro profundo, ele colocou seus medos de lado, erguendo uma barreira sobre todos seus pensamentos conflitantes, especialmente os que envolviam o Harry. Ele não podia mais pensar no Harry. Em razão do que seu pai estava exigindo essa noite, qualquer esperança remota que ele tinha guardado em segredo, de que as coisas não fossem terminar como tinha previsto, estava despedaçada. Pois essa noite, ele teria que virar o filho do seu pai. E o preço que pagaria por isso seria irrevocável.

As vozes no escritório se silenciaram com o som da batida leve de Draco, e após um momento a porta foi aberta, Lucius saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, encarando Draco no corredor sombrio. Ele estava vestindo uma capa encapuzada preta, uma máscara embaixo do seu braço. Em uma mão ele segurava duas velas brancas, apagadas.

"Esse será um dos eventos mais importantes da sua vida," ele disse firmemente, "e o mais sério juramento que você jamais irá proferir. Hoje, você irá se tornar o mais novo membro do grupo mais poderoso e elite de bruxos em todo o mundo." Lucius pausou, estudando o rosto de Draco atentamente, e colocou sua mão livre no ombro do Draco. "Está pronto?"

Draco encontrou os olhos de Lucius firmemente, imaginando em razão do hábito que veria o usual desprezo nos olhos do seu pai, imaginando também que as próximas palavras que Lucius proferiria certamente seriam o aviso normal e cínico para que Draco não o envergonhasse. Ao invés disso, Draco ficou chocado ao ver o olhar do seu pai cheio de orgulho pelo seu único filho. Draco estava repentinamente ciente de que, talvez pela primeira vez na sua vida, ele tinha toda a atenção e aprovação do seu pai. A ironia disso ardia amargamente e ele teve que engolir a raiva e a dor que queimava no fundo da sua garganta antes que conseguisse responder. "Sim, pai," ele disse, levantando seu queixo. Sua voz parecia clara e confiante, e nenhum rastro de suas emoções o traiu. "Estou pronto."

Lucius apertou o ombro de Draco fortemente, e então o soltou e lhe passou as velas. "Acenda-as," ele disse.

Com um pequeno aceno, Draco retirou sua varinha. "_Incendio_," ele murmurou, acendendo ambas as velas de uma vez.

"Esse fogo irá selar seus votos," Lucius disse com gravidade formal. Ele colocou sua máscara e levantou o capuz, então pegou uma das velas acesas de Draco. "Siga-me," ele disse quietamente, enquanto abria a porta.

Draco entrou no escritório escuro atrás do seu pai. Altas lâmpadas de vidro verde flutuavam perto do teto, as velas dentro deles iluminavam o cômodo com um brilho esverdeado que não parecia natural, criando sombras assustadoras. Comensais da Morte encapuzados e mascarados estavam de pé, ombro a ombro, em duas fileiras que iniciavam em cada lado da porta, suas máscaras brancas estavam resplandecentes na fraca luz verde. Um homem, vestido completamente de preto, estava de pé atrás da mesa, sem rosto e inescrutável. Em suas mãos, vestidas com luvas pretas, ele segurava uma terceira vela apagada.

Seguindo seu pai e mantendo os olhos fixados firmemente no caminho à sua frente, Draco atravessou vagarosamente o corredor de Comensais da Morte, segurando sua vela acesa firmemente, sentindo como se os olhos dos homens mascarados estivessem observando até os seus ossos, a grandiosidade do que estava ocorrendo criava um arrepio em sua espinha como uma carícia de gelo. Ele alcançou a mesa e ficou ao lado do seu pai na frente dela. Silenciosamente, a figura envolta de preto estendeu sua vela, e Lucius estendeu sua própria vela para frente, sinalizando que Draco fizesse o mesmo. Simultaneamente, Lucius e Draco encostaram suas velas no pavio apagado, suas chamas se juntando para acendê-lo.

Com aquela vela, o homem envolto acendeu uma quarta vela alta que estava no lado esquerdo da mesa. Enquanto ele fazia isso, Draco teve um momento para perceber os outros itens que estavam em cima da mesa. A superfície da mesa em si estava coberta com uma toalha feita de linho, cor de marfim. No centro dela estava um candelabro prateado com três galhos que eram desenhados como cobras complicadamente enroladas, cujas bocas, até agora vazias, segurariam as velas. Ao lado esquerdo do candelabro, estava uma caixa de madeira ornamentada com uma filigrana correndo por sua ponta superior, além de uma pequena e rasa bacia feita de estanho, e uma bacia maior e mais funda feita de prata. Ao lado direito estavam um cálice prateado e uma garrafa de cristal contendo vinho tinto, ambos com cabochões de esmeralda, heliotrópio e ônix fixados em prata em seus lados, e uma pequena jarra de vidro coberta com um tecido firmemente esticado. Na frente de todas essas coisas, Draco viu, com um arrepio, uma longa travessa de prata para dissecação e um punhal com o punho prateado que se assemelhava a um bisturi. Draco olhou para o seu pai. Os olhos de Lucius atrás da máscara refletiam as luzes das velas, mas o diziam nada.

Draco desviou o olhar novamente na direção da mesa, antes que seu pai pudesse ver algo em seus olhos que preferiria manter para si mesmo. Assustou-se, outro arrepio correndo por seu corpo, quando algo escuro se moveu dentro da caixa de madeira, o movimento ligeiro parcialmente visível pelas aberturas da filigrana que circulava os lados. Alguma criatura viva estava dentro daquela caixa.

O homem envolto atrás da mesa falou e Draco arrancou seu olhar da caixa para encará-lo.

"Nós acendemos uma quarta vela nesta noite para honrar e invocar a presença do nosso Lorde ausente," ele disse. Sua voz era profunda, vagamente familiar, mas não o suficiente para que Draco pudesse identificá-lo. Ele levantou uma mão e a estendeu com a palma para cima. "As velas estão acesas, o Ritual de Iniciação foi iniciado," ele disse solenemente. "Que nenhum homem aqui presente se atreva a falar do que hoje ocorrer."

Colocando a vela no galho central do candelabro, ele se virou para Lucius. "Quem traz esse Iniciante aqui, para se juntar a nós em serviço do Lorde Voldemort, Lorde imortal e exaltado Mestre da Ordem Negra?"

Lucius colocou sua vela no candelabro. "Eu trago."

"Indique o nome do Iniciante e seu relacionamento, para que seja registrado."

"Draco Malfoy," Lucius respondeu. "Meu filho e herdeiro."

Virando-se para o Draco, a figura novamente falou. "E você, Draco, comparece aqui de própria e livre vontade, para se juntar a nós neste serviço através da vinculação por esse ritual, jurando eterna lealdade e submetendo sua vida e sua vontade, de agora para frente, ao Lorde Voldemort, Lorde imortal e exaltado Mestre da Ordem Negra?"

Com um gesto positivo de seu pai, Draco depositou sua vela no terceiro galho do candelabro. Ele sentiu um pingo gelado de suor correr em suas costas. "Sim," ele disse firmemente.

"Então por coração e por língua, por dente e sangue, seja como você jurou," disse o homem, levantando os braços como se para abraçar o cômodo. "Que o ritual prossiga." Então ele gesticulou levemente ao Comensal da Morte que estava do lado esquerdo de Draco. "Acorrente-o."

O homem deu um passo à frente e em suas mãos estavam correntes negras de ferro. Elas foram colocadas ao redor dos pulsos do Draco, para que suas mãos ficassem folgadamente acorrentadas em sua frente. Draco sentiu o metal duro e frio das correntes de ferro pressionando contra sua pele, prendendo-o, e ele fechou os olhos por um momento, apreensivo. Quando as correntes foram presas, o homem deu um passo ao lado, e o homem envolto falou novamente, dessa vez para o Draco.

"Essas correntes são um símbolo," ele disse, "de que, de agora em diante, você está vinculado em serviço, um servo da Ordem Negra e do nosso Lorde e Mestre." Ele pausou, e então disse, "o Iniciante irá se ajoelhar."

Draco caiu de joelhos e atrás de si ele ouviu o farfalhar suave de capas enquanto os Comensais da Morte se moviam para formar um círculo fechado ao redor dos três na mesa. Draco manteve seus olhos no homem envolto, pois ele estava movendo os objetos na mesa para o lado, colocando o candelabro no canto direito e trazendo a caixa de madeira para o centro.

Levantando a tampa vagarosamente, o homem pausou por um momento, e então com um movimento rápido de sua mão enluvada, alcançou dentro da caixa e retirou uma cobra viva. A cobra, a qual ele tinha agarrado pela parte de trás da cabeça, contorcia-se no ar e se enrolava no seu pulso.

Draco a reconheceu imediatamente pelo ziguezague negro em suas costas. Era uma Víbora Cornuda, e Draco também entendeu imediatamente o porquê do homem vestir luvas – para se proteger de sua mordida venenosa.

Com sua outra mão, o homem envolto apanhou a jarra pequena e coberta com o tecido, forçando a cobra a morder a beira. Draco observou, fascinado, enquanto gotas de veneno amarelado corriam pelo vidro interior da jarra, acumulando-se no fundo. Quando isto foi posto de lado, o Comensal da Morte que estava do lado esquerdo do Draco, o que tinha acorrentado-lhe, alcançou com uma mão e agarrou a cauda da cobra. Havia um sentimento de expectativa pairando no ar, uma sensação de excitação tácita enquanto os Comensais da Morte ao redor do Draco esperavam, tensos com antecipação, observando com olhos escuros e brilhantes por trás de suas máscaras, e Draco ouviu o suave raspar de suas respirações no silêncio que o rodeava.

Segurada entre os homens, a cobra foi esticada e deitada na travessa de dissecação prateada, seu corpo se contorcendo, sua barriga pálida refletida na superfície brilhante da travessa. O homem envolto levantou a adega e falou.

"Essa cobra é o símbolo do nosso Mestre," ele disse, sua voz baixa ressonando na estática do quarto, "e sua morte, e vida, é o sinal da mestria do Lorde das Trevas sobre a morte, e a prova de Sua Imortalidade." Ele olhou para baixo, nos olhos do Draco, com a adega agora apontada no pescoço da cobra. "A morte você irá comer e em seu corpo você irá compartilhar a ressurreição simbólica do nosso Mestre."

Com essas palavras ele rapidamente cortou a cabeça da cobra e abriu seu corpo, o qual ainda se movia, de ponta a ponta. Em alguns rápidos e praticados movimentos, ele removeu o coração da cobra e o depositou na tigela mais rasa, então ele segurou o corpo decapitado pela cauda, drenando o sangue no cálice de prata. Draco observou tudo isso com uma mistura de nojo e imparcial interesse – tinha sido tudo tão rápido – até perceber que cálices serviam para que deles fosse bebido. . . e seu estômago se revirou e sua boca ficou seca como algodão.

O homem envolto colocou o corpo, agora estático, da cobra novamente na travessa de dissecação e, apanhando novamente a adega, abriu a boca da cabeça e cortou fora a língua da cobra. Essa ele também colocou na tigela mais rasa. Ele gesticulou para o Comensal da Morte à esquerda do Draco, e o homem cobriu os restos da cobra com um pano preto. Então ele gesticulou para o Lucius, que removeu a vela central do candelabro e a passou para o Draco.

Draco segurou as velas com as duas mãos, aliviado ao ver que suas mãos não estavam tremendo visivelmente, apesar de as correntes em seus pulsos se baterem suavemente.

Após depositar o vinho da garrafa de cristal sobre o coração e a língua, o homem envolto gesticulou para o Draco. "Queime-as," ele instruiu, e Draco encostou a chama da vela no conteúdo da tigela. Imediatamente o vinho inflamou e o fogo envolveu o coração e a língua. Lucius retirou a vela das mãos de Draco e a recolocou no candelabro enquanto eles todos assistiam as partes da cobra encolher e ficarem negras até que, após alguns momentos, não havia nada além de cinzas.

"Por coração e língua, por dente e sangue, nós O servimos," falou o homem envolto. Enquanto ele falava, misturava as cinzas e o veneno da jarra com o sangue do cálice, então adicionou o vinho. Ele retirou sua varinha e com um elaborado desenho sobre o topo do cálice, falou as palavras de um feitiço.

"_Exvoromors Pariovita_," ele disse com uma voz firme e comandante. Uma linha fina e translúcida de fumaça verde correu, como uma cobra, do fim de sua varinha e circulou o cálice, enrolando-se no cálice em uma espiral ascendente até que o cálice inteiro estava envolto nela. Após alguns segundos, a fumaça começou a dissipar e Draco viu um brilho fraco verde emanando do conteúdo do cálice, um brilho que pulsava e borbulhava como se tivesse um coração próprio.

"Irmãos da Ordem Negra, nós somos chamados hoje para presenciar esse Ritual de Iniciação e o tomar do Cálice da Morte e da Vida," o homem envolto disse, sua voz baixa e ressonante no quarto absolutamente quieto. Levantando o cálice brilhante com as duas mãos, ele começou uma invocação.

"_Com esse cálice nós engolimos a morte,_

_com esse cálice nós conjuramos imortalidade,_

_com esse cálice nos estamos eternamente acorrentados,_

_com esse cálice, juramos lealdade com nossas vidas,_

_Somos nomeados."_

Draco sentiu os fios de cabelo em sua nuca se levantar enquanto as palavras reverberaram no escritório silencioso, e ele estremeceu. Após pausar por meio segundo, o homem envolto inclinou a cabeça na direção do Draco e disse. "Que o Iniciante se levante."

Suas pernas estavam duras e instáveis por ele ter ficado ajoelhado, e não foi fácil se levantar com a capa longa e pesada e com suas mãos acorrentadas à sua frente, mas Draco se levantou e encarou o homem envolto. O homem balançou a cabeça ligeiramente e continuou o encantamento. Enquanto ele falava, as palavras perfuravam Draco com uma finalidade terrível.

"_Pela chama da sua própria punição,_

_pelo coração flamejante e pela língua consumida,_

_pelo veneno correndo do dente à veia,_

_pelo beber do sangue vivo,_

_Você está reivindicado."_

Ele pausou, e então falou novamente. "Draco Malfoy, por sua vida e ao beber desse cálice, você jura estar eternamente obrigado ao serviço do Lorde Voldemort, imortal Lorde e exaltado Mestre da Ordem Negra." Ele passou o cálice para o Lucius. "Você jura?"

"Eu juro," Draco respondeu, e Lucius colocou o cálice em suas mãos. O brilho pulsante tinha diminuído, mas para o Draco a mistura vermelho-escura de sangue e vinho agora parecia preta na luz verde das velas flutuantes, e repentinamente o quarto estava sufocadamente quente. Era difícil respirar. Draco sentiu suas mãos tremerem quando levantava o cálice à sua boca.

Com o primeiro gole, Draco quase vomitou. A poção era grossa e quente, e tinha gosto extremamente doce e metálico em razão do vinho e do sangue, com a textura arenosa provenientes das cinzas. Ele engoliu rapidamente, lutando contra a repulsão e a vontade automática de vomitar. Abaixando o cálice vazio, ele engoliu sua saliva firmemente, e imediatamente se sentiu enjoado. O cálice foi retirado das suas mãos e ele levantou o olhar para ver seu pai colocá-lo na mesa. Então, enquanto Draco observava, o homem envolto apanhou sua varinha novamente e a apontou diretamente para o Draco. Seu pai se moveu perto dele e o leve farfalhar de roupas à sua esquerda mostrou que o homem que o tinha acorrentado tinha feito o mesmo, mas os olhos do Draco nunca deixaram a face escondida do homem à sua frente.

"_Exv__oromors_ _Pariovita!_"

Draco recuou um pouco quanto uma fumaça verde-pálida ondulou como uma cobra na sua direção, mas mãos fortes agarraram seus braços em cada lado e o firmaram no lugar. Ele sentiu um segundo de pânico intenso quando a fumaça o tocou, mas a pressão firme em seus braços impediu com que se mexesse. Ele fechou os olhos, lutando contra a náusea, enquanto o vapor rodeava seu corpo e começou a ondular pelo seu peito, até sua garganta. Uma sensação gelada, molhada e pegajosa se espalhou com o toque da fumaça, como algo frio e morto, mas movendo-se, e Draco teve que se forçar a se manter imóvel enquanto ela se enrolava no seu pescoço.

Quando ela alcançou sua boca, Draco começou a suar frio e a náusea se apoderou completamente. _Meu Deus_. Alguma coisa parecia estar se batendo e se revirando dentro dele, criando cãibras em seu estômago. Ele nem se importava mais com a fumaça agora – conseguia se concentrar apenas em quão nauseado se sentia. Seus joelhos ameaçavam ceder embaixo de si e ele estava tonto. Abriu os olhos por um segundo e tudo parecia se deslocar e sair de foco; a chama das velas nadava loucamente na escuridão e ele fechou novamente os olhos, sentindo-se ainda pior.

Seu pulso estava acelerando; as cãibras e a dor em sua barriga intensificaram. Ele engoliu seco, mas sua boca ainda tinha o gosto do sangue e. . . _ah. . . ah Deus. . ._ Ele iria vomitar ali mesmo, na frente do seu pai e de todos aqueles homens, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir. Ele tentou cobrir a boca com as mãos, mas outras mãos apanharam seus pulsos e os afastaram. Algo gelado e metálico bateu em seu queixo, e ele abriu os olhos para ver que alguém estava segurando a tigela grande de prata à sua frente. Ele quase não percebeu uma voz baixa dizendo, "Segurem-no," e as mãos o segurando com mais força, antes de vomitar violentamente na tigela.

A princípio nada saiu, e então algo monstruoso estava subindo a sua garganta. Parecia continuar infinitamente, escorregando, queimando sua garganta, por cima de sua língua e fora da sua boca; era quente e pegajoso e tinha o gosto de sangue e ácido. Draco lutou contra as mãos que o seguravam, suas próprias mãos cerradas em punhos, incapaz de respirar por causa de sua garganta obstruída. Ele abriu os olhos novamente e tropeçou onde estava, horrorizado ao ver o corpo de uma serpente viva saindo de sua boca, para dentro da tigela. Seus joelhos tremeram embaixo de si diante do choque, e ele respirou desesperadamente quando a cauda da cobra finalmente liberou sua garganta. O homem envolto estava falando, mas Draco ouvia sua voz como se há uma grande distância, e foi um grande esforço se concentrar nas palavras.

". . . Ritual de Iniciação está completo. O símbolo imortal do nosso Lorde. . . restaurado inteiro e vivo. . . Nosso mais novo irmão, Draco Malfoy, está diante de nós. . . totalmente investido. . . Comensal da Morte. . .para receber a Marca Negra daqui há três dias. . ."

Draco batalhou contra a tontura e o asco que ameaçavam tomar conta de si, tentando manter-se de pé, mas o quarto parecia estar rodando ao seu redor e a luz das velas estava tremendo e diminuindo de intensidade de forma alarmante. Sua garganta estava doída e seus braços e pernas começaram a ficar dormentes. Ele mal percebeu quando as mãos que seguravam seus braços se moveram para apanhá-lo quando caiu, então tudo ficou escuro ao seu redor e ele desmaiou.

…

…

Draco acordou na sua própria cama, um pouco antes do meio-dia no dia seguinte. Ele se sentia grogue e doente, e a luz fraca de inverno que entrava sua janela e cruzava sua cama através das cortinas parcialmente abertas era particularmente ofensiva nessa manhã. _O que aconteceu? Por que. . . ele estava nu. . . e na cama?_ Ele não se lembrava de ter ido dormir. . . E então a memória o serviu – ele tinha desmaiado durante o ritual de iniciação. _Ah Meu Deus, não._

Pânico e desespero se acumularam e ele foi preenchido com um sentimento de repugnância por tudo que tinha feito na noite anterior. Sem dúvida ele tinha desgraçado seu pai além do imaginável. E se fosse esse o caso, o que aconteceria com seu plano? Teria sido tudo em vão. . . apenas porque ele tinha sido muito fraco para se manter de pé até o fim? Ele cobriu os olhos com uma mão, bloqueando a luz, querendo apagar essa sensação de futilidade e fracasso. . . Se ele tinha realmente falhado completamente, ainda existia a possibilidade de usar a saída covarde; ainda tinha a Chave de Portal -

A porta do seu quarto foi aberta e ele ouviu passos, sem dúvidas do seu pai, cruzando a sala até o seu quarto. Por um instante ele sentiu uma onda de alarme, sua mão indo até sua garganta, até se lembrar que ele tinha escondido o pingente do Harry. Ele lutou para se sentar, e uma onda de fraqueza e tontura o assaltou, mas com grande esforço, ele conseguiu ficar sentado, apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama, e recolheu seus joelhos ao peito. Se ele tinha que encarar a raiva e o desapontamento do seu pai, não queria estar deitado.

"Draco?" Lucius entrou no quarto e foi direto à sua cama. "Como está se sentindo?" ele perguntou.

Draco olhou para seu pai, confuso. Essa preocupação solícita não era o que tinha esperado, de forma alguma. "Péssimo," ele disse, sua voz saindo rouca. Ele tinha que saber como estava o_ status_ das coisas. Seu pai estava bravo ou não? "Eu. . . sinto muito, pai," ele disse, "por ter desmaiado. Temo tê-lo desonrado."

"Não," Lucius disse, "muito ao contrário, você foi muito bom. Todos perdem a consciência – é meramente um efeito do veneno que você bebeu." Um pequeno sorriso brincava nos cantos de sua boca. "Mais do que um daqueles homens que assistiram na noite passada gritaram feito menininhas quando eles passaram pela Iniciação." Ele apertou o ombro do Draco com firmeza. "Eu fiquei orgulhoso de você na noite passada. Você provou ser muito mais forte do que eu esperava."

Draco fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça contra a cabeceira, incerto se sentia alívio ou desânimo com essa revelação. Seu plano estava a salvo, mas o pensamento de um momento atrás de usar a Chave de Portal, de fugir de tudo isso, tinha lhe preenchido, por alguns segundos, com esperanças tentadoras. . .

"Obrigado, pai," ele sussurrou.

"Agora venha," Lucius disse, virando-se por um momento e então retornando com um cálice em suas mãos. "Você precisa beber isso," ele disse. "É uma poção restauradora. Foi lhe dado o antídoto para o veneno na noite passada, mas isso irá neutralizar os efeitos remanescentes do veneno e do feitiço de revivificação".

Apanhando o cálice de seu pai com mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, Draco examinou o conteúdo suspeitosamente quando a memória vívida e nojenta da poção verde pulsante que foi forçado a beber na noite passada voltou à sua mente. Mas essa poção tinha uma cor dourada clara, como cidra de maçã, e o cálice estava frio em suas mãos. Ele descobriu com o primeiro tentativo gole que a poção não tinha um gosto tão bom quanto sua aparência, mas ela _era_ fria e acalmava sua garganta doída, então ele deliberadamente bebeu.

"E eu mandei o Nobby trazer um prato de comida," Lucius disse, retirando o cálice de Draco e se afastando. "Você deveria comer alguma coisa e então se arrumar. Mandei que Nobby ficasse para te ajudar."

Draco percebeu a presença do elfo então pela primeira vez, de pé atrás do Lucius, segurando uma bandeja prateada cheia de doces, sanduíches e um bule de chá.

"Sim senhor," Draco disse.

Lucius foi até a porta. "Fique pronto rapidamente," ele disse. "Agora é meio dia. Eu irei te encontrar no primeiro andar no máximo às duas horas para revisarmos o plano. Nós ativaremos as Chaves de Portal no meu escritório." Então ele saiu do quarto, deixando Draco encarando o obediente elfo-doméstico.

"Coloque a bandeja ali," Draco disse, indicando a mesa da sua sala. "Então você pode ir," ele adicionou firmemente. "Eu consigo cuidar de mim mesmo."

"Mas. . . mas, senhor," o elfo disse, sua voz ficando aguda e trêmula, olhos arregalando em algo muito similar a terror diante do repentino e inimaginável dilema de ter dois homem aos quais ele tinha que obedecer sem perguntas proferindo ordens completamente opostas. "Mestre estar dizendo que eu dever ficar e ajudar."

Draco jogou os pés para o lado da cama e levantou-se. A poção tinha realmente agido muito rapidamente e satisfatoriamente. Ele se sentia completamente recuperado. "E _eu_ estou mandando," Draco disse, agarrando a bandeja das mãos do elfo para impedir qualquer argumento, "que você vá." Ele caminhou até a sala segurando a bandeja, com o Nobby seguindo de perto, e então a depositou na mesa e abriu a porta. "Eu não preciso ou quero ajuda nesse momento," ele disse firmemente, mas não de forma grosseira. "Eu quero ficar sozinho. Vá se esconder na cozinha se você não quer que meu pai saiba que você não está aqui. Mas vá."

Com um gemido agudo, Nobby hesitantemente saiu pela porta, torcendo as mãos. "Sim senhor," ele disse enquanto Draco fechava a porta. "Obrigado, senhor. Nobby vai definitivamente esconder na cozinha, senhor."

Sozinho, Draco suspirou e se sentou para comer. Ele se sentia faminto depois do que passou na noite anterior. Deus, que situação horrível e apavorante, ele pensou, e estremeceu. Ele serviu chá e torceu o nariz, desejando que fosse chocolate quente. Por um segundo ele considerou chamar o Nobby de volta. Chá e chiques sanduíches. Ele suspirou novamente e apanhou um doce cheio de geléia, observando-o com desagrado antes de dar uma mordida. Não, não era assim que _ele _queria ter sua última refeição, de forma alguma.

…

…

Às duas e meia na sexta-feira, o dia depois do Natal, Harry estava no quarto do Draco se aprontando para sair. Ele tinha almoçado mais cedo com o Hagrid, sabiamente recusando uma segunda dose de bolos de Natal, duros como pedra, e agora estava se movimentando, arrumando o quarto, encontrando suas luvas e o par emprestado das botas do Draco. Após acender o fogo na lareira para que o cômodo ficasse quente e receptivo para eles depois, ele coletou sua capa e a vassoura do Draco. Ele estava sorrindo com antecipação, mais animado do que estivera por muito tempo. Mas também havia uma ponta tensa em sua excitação, que ele sabia que permaneceria ali até que Draco estivesse de volta a salvo nesse quarto, e de volta em seus braços.

Finalmente pronto, Harry escancarou as janelas e montou sua Firebolt. Subindo vagarosamente do chão, ele guiou a vassoura com cuidado pela janela. A Nimbus 2001 do Draco estava segura embaixo do seu braço. Pairando do lado de fora, ele alcançou para trás e fechou a janela, deixando-a ligeiramente aberta, assim como Draco tinha feito no dia em que eles tinham ido voar juntos, para que pudessem retornar despercebidos. Então com um largo sorriso, ele coordenou sua vassoura com velocidade pelos campos de Hogwarts, diretamente por cima da floresta, em direção à Hogsmeade. Ele sabia que chegaria um pouco cedo, mas mal podia esperar para rever o Draco.

…

…

Draco ficou embaixo do chuveiro para que a água batesse em sua nuca e pescoço, correndo em jatos quentes por seus ombros e pingando pelas pontas do seu cabelo que caíam em frente do seu rosto. Ele tentou não pensar no corpo do Harry, molhado e quente e ensaboado em seus braços, ou como Harry tinha sorrido e se inclinado contra ele enquanto Draco lavava seu cabelo, ou como seus olhos verdes brilhantes tinham se fechado em prazer quando Draco beijou as gotas d'água do seu rosto. Mas era impossível não se recordar, impossível não desejar que Harry estivesse ali com ele agora, e aquele desejo intenso que tinha se apoderado dele tão profundamente no corredor na noite passada retornou para destruí-lo mais uma vez.

Virando-se para deixar a água bater em sua face, ele pensou na mudança chocante em seu pai. Aquele "_bom trabalho"_ que tinha recebido na noite em que retornou de Hogwarts foi dado relutantemente, mas na noite passada, antes da iniciação, bem como nessa manhã, o elogio do seu pai tinha sido dado sem relutância – tinha sido real e honesto. Draco sequer sabia se o seu pai era capaz desse tipo de sentimento ou expressão sincera, e o gesto tinha ao mesmo tempo lhe deixado emocionado e sofrido. Ele finalmente tinha conseguido o respeito do seu pai – o respeito que sempre quis daquele homem, que acreditava que queria até dois dias atrás quando tinha queimado aquela carta no seu quarto. Era tão irônico, Draco pensou cinicamente, que apenas recebeu esse respeito agora, após ele ter se tornado insignificante, justamente em razão das coisas que teve que fazer para recebê-lo. Fazia com que ele doesse por dentro ao pensar que as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. Se apenas o seu pai. . . mas ele se impediu de pensar nisso, também.

Não havia mais tempo para pensamentos, apenas tempo para ações – havia muitas coisas que precisava fazer antes de descer as escadas. Ele se concentrou nisso, portanto, e, ao perceber quão pouco tempo ele tinha, apressou-se ao sair do chuveiro.

Cinco minutos para duas horas, Draco estava de pé em frente à janela do seu quarto, vestido e pronto para ir, observando a coruja que tinha acabado de despachar desparecer na floresta distante. Ele estava vestindo o suéter de lã cinza que sua mãe tinha lhe presenteado e sua capa preta mais quente e pesada. Suas novas luvas de vôo estavam em uma mão; sua outra mão descansava logo acima do seu coração, seus dedos distraidamente traçando o contorno do pingente do Harry que estava embaixo de suas roupas. Guardado dentro de um bolso interno de sua capa estava a carta que tinha escrito para o Harry e, no outro bolso, as duas Chaves de Portal. Ele apenas precisava pegar a chave de retorno do seu pai antes que eles partissem, e ele sabia exatamente como fazer isso. Então tudo que havia planejado estaria pronto; o resultado dependia, depois disso, de outras pessoas.

Assim que a coruja saiu do seu campo de visão, Draco se virou e deixou o quarto. Ele deixou tudo para trás em perfeita ordem, e saiu sem qualquer hesitação, sem qualquer olhar para trás. Ele se sentia notavelmente calmo enquanto descia as escadas até o escritório do seu pai – apenas mais algumas coisas a fazer e ele estaria livre de tudo – livre da dor, da preocupação, livre até mesmo do amor que tinha lhe possuído e encantado e quebrado seu coração em pedaços. O último pensamento o machucava muito, mas era verdade. Nesse momento, mais do que tudo, Draco desejava paz. Com a exceção da ilusão efêmera e sedutora de paz que tinha experimentado quando Harry fazia o feitiço calmante, ele nunca tivera paz em sua vida. Talvez essa fosse a última esperança em que se segurava – que se abrisse mão de tudo, encontraria paz.

Ele entrou o escritório do seu pai sem bater, sabendo que era esperado.

Lucius estava sentado na sua mesa, pena na mão, escrevendo. Ele levantou o olhar brevemente quando Draco entrou. "Está atrasado," ele disse, e continuou a escrever.

Draco deu de ombros e se sentou em uma das cadeiras em frente ao seu pai. "Temos tempo," ele respondeu.

"Não tanto quanto você pensa," Lucius disse, ainda escrevendo, "já que eu tenho algumas questões importantes para discutir com você antes de irmos."

"Sim, pai?" Draco manteve seu rosto cuidadosamente neutro, apesar de seu estômago ter se contraído. _E agora o quê. . .?_

Lucius abaixou sua pena e olhou para Draco com severidade. "Eu achei que você deveria saber dos meus planos para os próximos dias. É possível que eu precise que você me encontre mais cedo do que discutimos."

Draco gesticulou com a cabeça ocasionalmente, fingindo estar prestando atenção, enquanto seu pai explicava em detalhe onde levaria o Harry e o que seria feito, mencionando nomes e endereços das conexões de negócios que estava usando como álibis e os detalhes da reunião que tinha marcado com o Lorde das Trevas em três dias. Lá, depois de entregar o Harry, Draco iria receber a Marca Negra. Draco escutou com meia vontade, sua mente no Harry – ouvindo, agora, tudo que seu pai planejava fazer com o Harry, ele se sentia enojado. Ele encarou seu pai e viu o homem pelo que, em pouco tempo, ele certamente se tornaria, e imaginou consigo mesmo como ele pôde ter sido um tolo sentimental há uma hora atrás.

"Eu escrevi esses nomes e endereços," Lucius disse, indicando o pergaminho à sua frente. Ele apanhou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço.

Draco viu a escrita desaparecer da página.

"Espero que você se lembre de como ler isso," Lucius disse, entregando o pergaminho agora em branco para o Draco.

"É claro.""Guarde-o em um local seguro."

Draco dobrou o papel e colocou-o no bolso. "Coloco quando voltarmos," ele disse ao ver a sobrancelha levantada do seu pai. Ele retirou as Chaves de Portal e as colocou no canto da mesa. "A palavra-chave para ativá-las é. . ." ele pausou, ". . . Creme de Chocolate."

Lucius estreitou os olhos enquanto apanhava uma das moedas prateadas. "Ideia do Dumbledore, sem dúvida," ele disse com menosprezo.

"Não," Draco disse, sem emoções. "Minha." Ele apanhou a outra Chave, virando-a em sua mão. Ele a estudou como se estivesse pensando em algo importante. Então ele olhou para o seu pai, sua face séria, preocupada. "Acabei de pensar em algo, pai," ele disse. "Talvez eu deva levar a Chave de retorno comigo agora. . .como forma de precaução. Se alguma coisa der errado, se o Potter não estiver sozinho, ou se ele não tiver voado até o ponto, eu posso voltar e te avisar, para que não venha. Você não deveria ser visto lá se tivermos que adiar o plano." Ele pausou brevemente. "Além do mais, mesmo que tudo ocorra exatamente como planejado, você terá suas mãos cheias com o Potter," ele adicionou. "Será mais fácil se eu me responsabilizar por nos trazer de volta."

Lucius hesitou por um momento. "Muito bem," ele disse. "Eu concordo." Ele apanhou a pequena chave preta do seu bolso e a entregou ao Draco. "A palavra para ativá-la é o nome do meio do meu pai."

Draco concordou, guardando-a com cuidado no seu bolso. Era isso então. Tudo que tinha pretendido fazer estava feito. Não havia mais nada a fazer agora a não ser deixar tudo que ele tinha preparado correr seu curso, até o fim. Ele se levantou, olhando para o relógio grande na parede. Faltavam dez minutos para as três horas.

"Eu acho que vou indo agora," Draco disse. "Isso irá me dar alguns minutos para me certificar que tudo está seguro. O Potter deve chegar às três. Se eu não voltar até cinco minutos depois das três horas, venha atrás de mim."

"Estou ansioso para ver a expressão no rosto do Potter," Lucius disse, um olhar frio e calculista nos seus olhos, "quando ele descobrir que você o traiu."

Draco sorriu internamente. Seu pai tinha feito diversas coisas nos últimos dois dias que foram inesperadas, mas isso ele _tinha _esperado, tinha até mesmo contado com isso. "Sim," ele disse suavemente. Ele também estava ansioso para ver algo parecido com isso.

Lucius se levantou.

Draco estendeu uma mão, seu punho fechado firmemente em volta da Chave de Portal. Então era isso, ele pensou com um repentino aperto em sua garganta. Ele apenas teria alguns minutos para ficar com o Harry, antes que ele percebesse o que ele tinha feito, antes que Draco tivesse que observar a traição e a dor aparecer nos olhos verdes, antes que não houvesse mais qualquer futuro para eles, e Harry ficasse com um amor transformado em cinzas.

_Amor_, ele pensou desconsolado, enquanto sussurrava a senha e sentiu aquele puxão vertiginoso agarrá-lo por detrás do umbigo. Amor, absolutamente lindo como tinha sido, também conseguia ser algo cruel e amargo.

Fim do Capítulo 15

Comentários da autora:

"_O feitiço de revivificação, Exvoromors Pariovita, é em Latim, e traduz aproximadamente como 'Ao engolir a morte, cria-se a vida'."_

"_O Ritual de Iniciação dos Comensais da Morte foi baseado em pesquisas que eu fiz em práticas de bebidas de sangue em alguns países asiáticos, e no próprio nome "Comensal da Morte" e no símbolo da Marca Negra – uma cobra saindo da boca de um crânio humano"._


	16. Capítulo 16

AN: Aiaiai, está chegando ao final! Hehe, finalmente um capítulo curtinho, só para provocar ;D Tentarei postar o capítulo 17 o mais rápido possível, para que vocês não fiquem no suspense por muito tempo!

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE III – FIM DO JOGO**

**Capítulo 16**

_Nothing is so good it lasts eternally__  
__Perfect situations must go wrong__  
__But this has never yet prevented me__  
_Wanting far too much for far too long

Nada é tão bom que dura eternamente

Situações perfeitas devem dar errado

Mas isso por enquanto nunca me impediu

De desejar demais e por tempo demais

_Looking back I could have played it differently__  
__Won a few more moments who can tell__  
__But it took time to understand the __man__  
__Now at least I know I know him well_

Olhando para trás, vejo que poderia ter jogado diferentemente

Ganhado mais alguns momentos, quem sabe

Mas demorou para que entendesse o homem

Agora eu pelo menos sei que o conheço bem

_Wasn't it good?__  
__Wasn't he fine?__  
__Isn'__t it madness__  
__He can't be mine?_

Não foi bom?

Ele não era ótimo?

Não é loucura

Ele não poder ser meu?

_No one in your life is with you constantly__  
__No one is completely on your side__  
__And though I move my world to be with him__  
__Still the gap between us is too __wide_

Ninguém na sua vida está constantemente com você

Ninguém está completamente do seu lado

E apesar de eu mover meu mundo para ficar com ele

O buraco entre nós ainda é muito largo

_Didn't I know__  
__How it would go?__  
__If I knew from the start__  
__Why am I falling__ apart?_

Eu não sabia

Como tudo terminaria?

Se eu sabia desde o início

Por que estou desmoronando?

Letras de "I Know Him So Well" de _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus

…

…

Passando de raspão pelo topo das árvores cobertas de neve, voando rapidamente e em paralelo com a estrada para Hogsmeade, Harry estava agachado em sua Firebolt, sorrindo em antecipação para ver o Draco novamente. As rajadas de ar frio no seu rosto, carregando o cheiro gélido da neve, eram exaltantes, e o sol da tarde criava pequenos prismas brilhantes de luz nas superfícies brancas borradas embaixo dele enquanto procurava o ponto da Chave de Portal. Do ar, ele imaginou que conseguiria avistar o ponto facilmente na forma de uma grande clareira na floresta, sem ter que procurar pelo poste velho que o Draco tinha descoberto.

_Eu devo estar perto. . ._

Quase imediatamente após de ter esse pensamento, ele passou por um espaço aberto e redondo nas árvores abaixo e suspirou rápida e excitadamente. Ele aumentou o sorriso, pois tinha visto uma figura loira e magra em uma capa preta saindo das árvores em um dos cantos, caminhando para o centro do círculo.

_Draco!_

Harry rapidamente manobrou sua Firebolt em um círculo fechado, desacelerando e descendo para pousar em um canto da clareira. Em sua pressa, ele pulou de sua vassoura antes de sequer chegar ao chão.

Com um olhar rápido por cima do seu ombro enquanto ele rapidamente encostava as duas vassouras em uma árvore, ele viu o Draco caminhando na sua direção pela neve limpa, e quando se virou um momento depois, Draco estava bem ali. Sem dizer uma palavra, Harry foi envolto em um abraço firme. Ele derreteu no abraço com um suspiro. Meu Deus, era tão bom segurar o Draco novamente – a dor da separação que tinha carregado dentro de si pelos últimos dois dias longos e estressantes evaporou instantaneamente com o corpo do Draco pressionado contra o seu.

"Eu estava tão preocupado," Harry sussurrou, fechando os olhos e virando o rosto para acariciar a orelha do Draco com seu nariz. "Estou tão feliz por você estar de volta. Tudo ficará bem agora."

"Shhh," Draco sussurrou, e moveu sua cabeça para beijar o Harry.

Com um arrepio de exaltação, Harry sentiu a magia da _Ti'kira_ unindo um fogo entre eles enquanto a boca do Draco se fechava contra a sua. Uma explosão vívida de calor correu pelo seu corpo, um calor que radiava do seu coração, consolando-o e animando-o, aglomerando-se naquele sentimento profundo e confortante de pertencer que sempre sentia com o Draco. Ele estava ciente, também, enquanto segurava o Draco em seus braços, de outra união entre eles; a ressonância e o eco poderosos tremendo no centro de sua magia confirmavam que as auras deles estavam unidas. Mas ele não queria pensar nisso, perdido como estava em beijar o Draco e simplesmente se sentir novamente maravilhado pela intensidade dessas conexões com o outro garoto. Ele ainda se surpreendia com o quão perfeitamente eles pareciam se encaixar, e como a própria presença do Draco, seu toque, preenchia-o com uma força e calma e uma sensação de completude.

Outro arrepio, puramente físico, correu pelo Harry quando Draco aprofundou o beijo. _Meu Deus, como senti sua falta_, Harry pensou, apertando seus braços ao redor do outro garoto. Sua intenção original de convidar o Draco para ir voar com ele estava rapidamente se transformando em um desejo ardente de arrastar o Draco para Hogwarts o mais cedo possível e para a cama. Capa e suéter e luvas, barreiras voluntariamente colocadas em face do frio, agora se transformavam em obstruções desajeitadas e desnecessárias entre as mãos do Harry e seu desejo de tocar a pele nua do Draco.

Harry vagarosamente, gentilmente, terminou o beijo. Ele queria olhar o rosto do Draco, ver o sorriso que tanto amava e o calor acendendo nos olhos cinza claros.

Draco liberou Harry do beijo com relutância e inclinou sua testa contra a dele, abraçando-o com força. Ele parecia desesperadamente relutante em soltá-lo.

"Vamos," Harry disse, sorrindo, afastando-se um pouco mais. "Eu trouxe sua vassoura – " ele começou a dizer, com a intenção de pedir que Draco fosse voar com ele, apesar de agora o plano de vôo consistir apenas na viagem até a janela do quarto do Draco. Então Harry viu o rosto do Draco claramente pela primeira vez e o resto de suas palavras morreram antes de serem ditas.

Draco não estava sorrindo. Sua boca estava fechada com força e seus olhos permaneciam fechados, como se não conseguisse encontrar os olhos do Harry, quase como se estivesse segurando lágrimas. Ele parecia estar lutando consigo mesmo para dizer algo difícil.

"Draco? O que. . .?"

Após mais alguns segundos daquele tenso silêncio, Draco respirou profundamente e levantou o olhar, e o coração do Harry pulou uma batida. Os olhos cinza estavam úmidos e repletos de tristeza e arrependimento.

"Eu sinto muito, amor," Draco disse, sua voz baixa, quase quebrando. "Eu nunca quis te machucar."

"Sente muito?" Harry repetiu, completamente perplexo pelas palavras do Draco e pelo seu comportamento, tão completamente opostos ao que havia esperado.

Draco o soltou sem responder, dando um pequeno passo para trás para retirar um objeto do bolso de sua capa. "Mantenha isso a salvo," ele disse solenemente, entregando ao Harry um pedaço dobrado de pergaminho.

"O que é?" Harry perguntou, ao mesmo tempo confuso e preocupado com a atitude estranha do Draco.

"Apenas fique com ele por enquanto," Draco repetiu. "Poderá ler depois."

Harry hesitou por um segundo, desorientado, antes de guardar o papel no bolso de sua calça jeans.

Draco sorriu então, um sorriso pequeno e triste, parecido com o que havia dado ao Harry em seu quarto, logo antes de partir para casa para passar o Natal. Mas antes que Harry pudesse elaborar mais perguntas, as mãos do Draco abraçaram a sua cintura por baixo da capa. Ele puxou o Harry para dentro de seus braços e o beijou mais uma vez, como se nunca quisesse parar.

Rendendo-se ao beijo, Harry quase esqueceu suas perguntas e sua confusão, até que o farfalhar de uma capa, seguido por uma risada cursa e zombadora, fez com que se afastasse abruptamente. Draco se afastou de seus braços e deu um passo para trás.

Por cima do ombro do Draco, Harry percebeu, com grande choque, que Lucius Malfoy estava ali no centro da clareira, sua varinha apontada diretamente para eles. _Ah meu Deus_, ele pensou em alarme, _Snape estava certo –__ eu nunca deveria ter deixado o Draco ir para casa!_ Ele tentou apanhar o Draco, com a intenção de empurrá-lo para longe da linha de fogo, mas o outro menino o evitou. Então Harry viu, com um choque ainda maior, que Draco estava segurando a varinha do Harry, tinha a roubado do seu bolso traseiro enquanto se abraçavam. Um arrepio gelado que não tinha nada a ver com o vento frio que estava bagunçando seu cabelo se estabeleceu entre os ombros do Harry. Traição, raiva e descrença inundaram seu rosto, e ele olhou para o Draco à procura de uma explicação. Mas Draco estava se virando na direção do seu pai. Harry avistou muito rapidamente a face dele – uma face que estava inegavelmente calma e nada surpresa enquanto reconhecia a presença do seu pai com um aceno silencioso. Surpreendido, e tomado por um sentimento de irrealidade, de impossibilidade diante do que estava vendo, Harry se sentiu enjoado com horror.

"Oras, oras, Potter," Lucius disse. Sua voz estava calma e impiedosa, e ele sorriu com óbvia satisfação diante da expressão chocada do Harry. "Parece que você se envolveu em um. . . casinho um pouco. . . traiçoeiro." Ele soltou outra risada curta e desdenhosa, e então sua voz ficou séria. "Saia do caminho, Draco," ele disse. "Nós precisamos fazer isso rapidamente e sairmos daqui."

"Não," Draco disse, ainda se mantendo resolutamente entre seu pai e Harry. "Tem algo que preciso terminar com ele antes. Apenas demorará um momento." Ele não se moveu, intransigente, encontrando deliberadamente o olhar bravo de seu pai, bloqueando o Harry até que Lucius, com a boca cerrada, concordou.

"Rei para E1," Draco disse, virando para encarar o Harry.

Harry encarou o Draco, incrédulo, sua mente correndo para fazer sentido do que estava ocorrendo. Restava óbvio que o Draco soube que seu pai estava vindo. Ele não tinha reagido com qualquer nível de surpresa. E ele tinha mantido Harry ali mesmo assim. Eles haviam tido tempo mais que suficiente para pular em suas vassouras e voar em segurança para longe, e mesmo assim Draco tinha deliberadamente atrasado a saída deles com seus beijos – e tinha apanhado a varinha do Harry. Harry simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que isso implicava. Ele _tinha_ que acreditar que o Draco estava sendo forçado – de alguma forma, Lucius tinha descoberto o plano deles de se encontrar e havia coagido o Draco a emboscá-lo enquanto estavam em casa. Isso ele conseguiria entender, mas agora. . .

Agora, Draco estava de pé ali, no meio dessa situação ameaçadora, encarando-o seriamente e. . . fazendo um movimento de xadrez? Que merda ele estava pensando? E _esse_ movimento! Draco não estava quase fazendo um movimento ruim por negligência – isso era intencional. Draco estava conscientemente colocando-se na situação pela qual perderia o jogo, a mesma posição fatal que já haviam discutido na noite do Baile Anual.

Então as palavras do Draco daquela noite voltaram ao Harry com uma velocidade de parar o coração – "_Seria praticamente. . . suicídio,"_ – e repentinamente Harry esqueceu que Lucius sequer estava ali quando a percepção bateu. Draco se certificou de que ele visse esse movimento naquela noite. E ele _não tinha_ sido um erro à época também. Seria outra dica – como as que Draco tinha dado quando fingiu terminar o namoro? Mas, Deus, o que ele queria dizer?

_Praticamente suicídio. . .!_

Pânico cresceu dentro do Harry em uma onda crescente de emoção e ele soube, enquanto o chão parecia ter tremido e sumido debaixo de seus pés, o que Draco queria que ele soubesse. "Você não pode ir para lá," Harry sussurrou, sua voz falhando com o medo que se apoderava dele. "Você disse que tinha uma estratégia para ganhar. E aí?" ele perguntou desesperadamente. "Você disse que estava funcionando perfeitamente. . ."

Draco alcançou uma mão e tocou a face do Harry com as pontas dos dedos, ternura indisfarçável em seu toque. "E funcionou," ele disse suavemente enquanto deixava sua mão cair e dava um passo para trás. "_Essa_ era minha estratégia, Harry. Era _você_ quem eu queria que ganhasse." Ele virou a cabeça e olhou para seu pai, calculando a impaciência crescente do outro homem, e então se virou para o Harry. "Sua vez," ele disse.

"Eu não quero ganhar," Harry disse, lutando para pensar em alguma forma de prolongar a situação, de impedir o que estava prestes a acontecer. "Não desse jeito. . ."

"Terminou," Draco disse com finalidade firme, fazendo um gesto pequeno com sua mão para indicar a varinha do seu pai apontada para eles.

As palavras e o gesto cortaram Harry rapidamente. _Terminou? E tudo que eles tinham compartilhado? Todas as __esperanças para o futur__o__? Terminou? Insignificantes?_

Com aquela sensação nauseante de horror crescendo, escura e pesada, no fundo do seu estômago, Harry levantou sua mão contra o Draco. Mesmo sem sua varinha, ele não se deixaria ser apanhado como um Peão, sem resistência e indefeso, como parte de um jogo de xadrez. Ele apenas já tinha feito mágica sem varinha acidentalmente, mas sabia agora que era possível, e ele certamente tentaria lutar dessa forma antes de deixar Lucius Malfoy capturá-lo.

Mas com um leve balançar da cabeça, na forma de um aviso sutil, Draco falou novamente, sua voz gentil, quase imploradora. "Eu só quero ouvir você dizer, Harry. Por favor," ele pausou, seus olhos segurando os do Harry intensamente. "É sua vez."

Procurando os olhos cinza que guardavam um oceano de dor e sentimentos, Harry procurou uma explicação, qualquer dica que o dissesse o que Draco estava fazendo. O contato visual parecia durar uma eternidade, e Harry sentiu como se pudesse afundar na tristeza que estava vendo naqueles olhos. E mais uma vez, apesar de as ações e palavras do Draco parecerem incriminadoras e erradas, Harry ainda via naqueles olhos o menino que amava, o menino em que confiava. Draco estava implorando ao Harry para que confiasse nele. Harry conseguia sentir isso, tão certamente quanto a batida do seu próprio coração. Ele ainda conseguia sentir, até mesmo agora, nesse momento frágil e precário, a união íntima da magia _Ti'kira_ entre eles, bem como a união misteriosa e poderosa de suas auras mágicas. Ele se lembrou da paixão que haviam compartilhado, lembrou-se de como havia acreditado, enquanto dormia abraçado ao Draco naquela última noite juntos, que poderia confiar no Draco com sua vida.

E Harry soube então que era isso o que Draco estava pedindo que fizesse. Era o que ele _tinha_ que fazer. Porque o que é a confiança, ele repentinamente entendeu, se um a descarta diante do primeiro teste. . . não obstante quão grande seja o desafio? Harry escolheu acreditar. Com um bloqueio subindo em sua garganta e o sentimento de que seus joelhos lhe falhariam a qualquer momento, ele abaixou a mão.

"Cavalo para C2," Harry disse muito quietamente, fazendo o movimento que iria apanhar o Peão do Draco e revelar sua Rainha para que ganhasse o jogo. Ele engoliu contra a constrição dolorosa em sua garganta. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os de Draco. "Xeque-mate," ele finalmente disse, praticamente um sussurro.

Draco acenou a cabeça. "Bom jogo, Harry," ele disse sem oscilar, sua voz não traindo qualquer das emoções em seus olhos. Ele virou as costas para o Harry e caminhou até onde seu pai estava esperando, e parou, encarando o Lucius. "Eu fiz o que você me forçou a fazer, pai," ele declarou de forma que suas palavras fossem carregadas claramente pelo círculo coberto de neve, "e trouxe o Potter aqui. Se você o quer, pegue-o. . . mas eu não vou ajudá-lo."

"Apenas saia do meu caminho," Lucius disse, sibilando com irritação, "e apronte aquela Chave de Portal."

Enquanto o Draco caminhava para ficar vários passos atrás de seu pai, Harry se viu de frente com Lucius. A varinha do Lucius estava posicionada diretamente para o seu peito.

"_Imperio_," Lucius disse, sem perder um segundo.

Harry não teve tempo sequer de piscar antes de sentir o começo das sensações trazidas pela maldição proibida, aquele sentimento muito familiar de flutuar, feliz, vazio e tranqüilo, tocar sua mente. Ele conhecia esse feitiço com intimidade, havia aprendido a cancelá-lo completamente no seu quarto ano de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e preparou-se para fazer o mesmo agora. . . mas a maldição parecia ter simplesmente encostado nele e flutuado para longe. Ele ouviu o comando mental do Lucius: _Venha aqui. . . venha comigo. . . _como um sussurro ineficaz em sua mente, e então o feitiço se dissipou completamente.

Harry encarou Lucius por um segundo, momentaneamente chocado com a falha inesperada da maldição, então cruzou os braços sobre o peito e encontrou o olhar furioso do Lucius com desafio brilhando em seus olhos verdes. "Não funcionou," ele disse descaradamente.

Lucius o encarou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "_Imperio!"_ ele repetiu com força, e sua varinha tremendo com o esforço.

_Venha comigo AGORA!_

Harry novamente ouviu as palavras, mas como se de uma grande distância, e sentiu apenas o leve toque do feitiço em sua mente antes dele sumir.

"Desculpe, mas não," Harry disse, sua confiança crescendo. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você."

"Por que não está funcionando?" Lucius rosnou para o Draco sem se virar, sem retirar sua varinha do Harry. "É impossível. Ele deveria estar sem qualquer resistência. Eu mesmo enfeiticei o anel, antes de você entregá-lo a ele."

_Meu anel? Enfeitiçado!_ Harry olhou para o Draco, alarme e dúvida brotando com essa nova chocante revelação. Isso não era algo que tinha acontecido quando Draco foi para casa! Draco havia lhe dado o anel antes de ir embora! E ele se lembrava das palavras urgentes muito claramente – "_Prometa-me que você nunca irá retirar esse anel. Por qualquer motivo. . . não importa o que aconteça."_ Draco esteve planejando isso com seu pai desde o início!

Mas o Lucius estava se virando contra o Draco agora, também, os primeiros indícios de suspeita sendo mostrados em seu rosto. "O que você fez?" ele sussurrou.

Harry viu o triunfo brilhando nos olhos do Draco, e com um repentino arrepio prazeroso, percebeu que o olhar não estava direcionado para a sua pessoa, mas sim para o Lucius.

"Eu fiz com que o Dumbledore retirasse o feitiço," Draco disse com orgulho em sua voz, "e _eu_ adicionei um avançado feitiço Afasta-Maldições. Eu nunca tive qualquer intenção de deixar você levá-lo."

Lucius encarou o Draco, sem fala por um segundo, sua face ficando lívida com raiva. "Seu pequeno tolo," ele disse com a voz baixa, controlada e furiosa.

O queixo do Draco se elevou, rebeldia dançando em seus olhos. "Melhor ser um tolo por amor do que a marionete sem coração de um maníaco, como você," ele retrucou corajosamente, ressentimento colorindo o seu tom de voz com distinção.

"Amor!" Lucius quase cuspiu a palavra. Ele analisou o Draco com ódio, um canto de sua boca se curvando em nojo. "Que patético."

Harry ponderou se deveria correr enquanto o Lucius estava distraído, mas ele não conseguiria deixar o Draco. Lucius estava virando a varinha na direção do Draco agora, e Harry estava congelado onde estava, sem conseguir afastar os olhos do drama desenrolando à sua frente.

"Eu tinha expectativas tão altas de você, Draco," Lucius disse friamente. "Nós deveríamos ter ficado lado a lado, subido ao poder juntos com o Lorde das Trevas." Ele pausou, estudando o Draco com um olhar frio. "Não é tarde demais, filho," ele disse, sua voz agora parecia mais calorosa, conciliatória, e ainda assim Harry conseguia ouvir a manipulação insensível em seu tom de voz. "Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo desse pequeno. . . lapso de julgamento, além de nós. Coloque essa ideia infantil de lado e faça o que lhe é exigido."

"Eu tenho minhas próprias ideias acerca do que me é exigido," Draco disse imediatamente.

Lucius lançou um olhar raivoso, descartando qualquer fingimento de paciência. "Você fez o juramento!" ele quase gritou, e sua voz tremeu com raiva. "O Lorde das Trevas nunca irá deixar você ir agora." Ele levantou a varinha mais alto, apontando-a diretamente para o peito do Draco. "Você não entende que, na condição de servo do Lorde das Trevas, _eu_ não posso deixá-lo ir! Não destrua seu futuro, garoto!"

"Eu nunca _tive_ um futuro," Draco retrucou, sua voz rouca com emoção. "Não um próprio. Você tinha toda a intenção de me controlar de todas as maneiras, torturar-me com a Maldição Cruciatus para assegurar minha obediência, forçando-me a me tornar um Comensal da Morte, ordenando-me agora, sob a ameaça à minha vida, a trair a única pessoa a quem jamais amei. Você _já_ destruiu o meu futuro!"

"Então você decidiu me desafiar?" Lucius rosnou, uma nota de descrença em sua voz. "Você! Você é apenas uma criança! Pensou realmente que _você_ seria capaz de me impedir de tomar o Potter?"

"Não," Draco disse friamente, quietamente, e trinfo novamente brilhava em seus olhos. "_Eu_ nunca pretendi te impedir, de forma alguma."

Com isso, seis homens que estavam escondidos em um círculo nas bordas da clareira retiraram suas capas da invisibilidade e deram um passo à frente, suas varinhas empunhadas e apontadas para Lucius Malfoy. Algemas que o impediam de desaparatar pareceram no mesmo instante ao redor dos pulsos do Lucius.

Harry quase arfou em voz alta com surpresa e alívio. Ele reconheceu o Arthur Weasley e o Olho-Tonto Moody do outro lado da clareira, e presumiu que os outros homens eram Aurores. Um deles veio à frente para ficar ao lado do Harry, como se para guardá-lo.

Draco silenciosamente levantou o único modo remanescente de escape, a pequena chave preta que Lucius havia transformado em uma Chave de Portal de retorno para a Mansão Malfoy, aquela que Draco tinha criativamente removido da possessão do seu pai.

"Lucius Malfoy," Moody disse com um tom alto, severo e formal. "Você está preso. Você confessou ser um Comensal da Morte e lançou uma Maldição Imperdoável perante todas essas testemunhas. Nós já vimos mais que o suficiente para mandá-lo para Azkaban para o resto da sua vida."

Lucius o ignorou completamente. "Você _me _traiu?" ele sibilou para o Draco. "_Esse_ era o seu plano?"

"Você exigiu um plano," Draco disse com uma ponta de insolência em sua voz anteriormente calma, "que provasse a você onde minhas lealdades se encontram. Eu fiz _exatamente_ o que você pediu."

"Seu pirralho traidor! Sua lealdade deveria ser _minha_!"

"Chega, Lucius," Dumbledore disse com a voz séria por trás do Harry, apoiando suas mãos firmes nos ombros do Grifinório. "Abaixe sua varinha e renda-se."

Ao escutar a voz de Dumbledore, Draco virou a cabeça e olhou para o Harry, encontrando os olhos dele com os seus.

Harry mal escutou a voz do Dumbledore. Toda sua atenção estava fixada no Draco. De pé do outro lado da clareira, banhado pela luz do fim da tarde, rosa e dourada, Draco parecia brilhar. O coração do Harry se preencheu com repentina emoção e ele sorriu. Ele sentiu as ligações mágicas profundas entre eles, firmes e sólidas e seguras, e quando Draco retornou o sorriso, ambos partilharam um sentimento de exultação.

Lucius nem olhou na direção do Dumbledore, mas deixou seu braço cair ao lado do seu corpo enquanto continuava a encarar odiosamente seu filho.

Dumbledore gesticulou para que um dos Aurores retirasse a varinha do Lucius.

Para o Harry, desse ponto em diante, tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta. Assim que o Auror deu o primeiro passo à frente, Lucius puxou seu braço para trás, sua varinha diretamente apontada para o coração do Draco. Harry viu o queixo do Draco elevar-se, como se ele estivesse esperando isso e já tivesse aceitado, rendendo-se à essa inevitabilidade sem sequer tentar se defender.

Os olhos do Draco nunca se afastaram do Harry. Os olhos cinza estavam preenchidos com determinação e amor. . . e, enquanto a varinha do seu pai era levantada, um pedido profundo de perdão.

Repentinamente, Harry _soube_. Tudo fez sentido, todas as peças confusas rapidamente se uniram para criar um reconhecimento horrível e insano, e Harry gritou.

"Draco! NÃO!"

"_Avada_ _Kedavra!_" Lucius exclamou.

"_Estupefaça__!_" gritaram os Aurores de todos os lados.

Um raio de luz verde brilhante voou da varinha do Lucius um segundo antes de uma onda de luzes vermelhas dos feitiços dos Aurores o atingirem.

Uma luz verde brilhou violentamente do anel na mão do Harry e ele caiu de joelhos, apoiado apenas nas mãos do Dumbledore em seus ombros. Em seu ouvido, apenas escutava um barulho de estática. Seu coração e sua respiração lhe falharam. Então o mundo escureceu. . .

Houve um segundo, então, de silêncio profundo, apenas perturbado pelo som terrível de dois corpos caindo na neve.

Imerso em escuridão, em um momento em que o tempo parecia parar junto com seu coração, Harry sentiu as ligações que o conectavam ao Draco se partirem. Laços tão fortes e vitais apenas alguns segundos atrás agora cortados, e Harry sentiu uma parte delicada do seu ser, mas não exatamente o seu ser, desaparecer. Algo muito íntimo e precioso, tão precioso para si quanto sua própria vida, estava escorregando de seus dedos para sempre, como um respiro exalado, como um último suspiro desejoso, perdido para sempre.

"Não," Harry sussurrou, sua respiração rouca retornando, coração batendo violentamente. _Não!_ Com todas suas forças, no tempo da pulsação da primeira batida do coração que agora revivia, ele puxou toda a magia de cura que conseguiu acumular das partes mais profundas do seu ser para segurar aquela última ligação entre eles, rapidamente se desfazendo.

Harry estava apenas vagamente consciente do caos que repentinamente o rodeou, enquanto os Aurores se apressavam para segurar o Lucius, que estava desmaiado no meio do círculo, de mãos tentando levantá-lo, de uma voz dizendo seu nome. Tropeçando para ficar de pé, ele se arrancou daquelas mãos que agora tentavam segurá-lo e correu, tropeçando em desespero, cruzando a clareira até o Draco.

Harry o encontrou deitado sozinho, bastante distante do tumulto dos Aurores circulando o Lucius, como se a força da Maldição da Morte o tivesse jogado para longe. Harry ficou ali por um momento, incrédulo, anestesiado com descrença, e encarou o corpo imóvel aos seus pés.

Draco estava de costas na neve, seu cabelo espalhado como raios pálidos de luz do luar em contraste ao branco gélido da neve, seu rosto em paz. Era quase como se tivesse adormecido com sua cabeça no seu travesseiro branco, a salvo na sua cama em Hogwarts. Um braço estava estendido, a mão sem vida aberta, vazia. A varinha do Harry estava caída há apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

Harry se engasgou no choro de sofrimento que subia em sua garganta. Ninguém tinha corrido para o lado do Draco, ninguém tinha ficado do lado _dele_ para protegê-lo. Não estava certo. O Draco não deveria ter ficado sozinho. . .

Lágrimas preencheram seus olhos e caíram, correndo pela sua face, enquanto o Harry se ajoelhava e gentilmente, cuidadosamente, puxava a forma imóvel para os seus braços. As lágrimas fragmentavam sua visão, quebrando o mundo além da compreensão, em milhares de cacos afiados, cada um segurando uma imagem quebrada diferente de seus sonhos e esperanças – um futuro quebrado como vidro. Ele fechou os olhos e segurou o Draco em seu peito, escondendo o rosto naquele cabelo macio, tão macio, que agora estava frio e úmido da neve.

Escondendo-se dentro de si mesmo, Harry se concentrou, procurando refúgio no centro da sua própria magia, procurando, também, pela ligação fraca que havia sentido e havia tentado salvar tão desesperadamente naquele momento de escuridão. Teria ele deixado-a escorregar durante seu pânico, para perder-se para sempre? Desesperadamente ele a procurou. . . e finalmente, profundamente, no meio do silêncio entre as batidas do seu coração, ele encontrou-a. Frágil e fraca, não era nada mais do que uma suave presença, mas estava ali – a batida do coração que era tão próximo ao seu ao ponto de se tornar quase indistinguível, mas que não era o seu próprio.

Passos vagarosos, hesitantes e arrependidos, vieram parar ao seu lado. Alguém se agachou e apanhou a varinha do Harry da neve.

"Harry," Dumbledore disse quietamente, uma imensidão de tristeza em sua voz. Ele colocou sua mão levemente no ombro do Harry. "Harry, vamos. Não há nada que você possa fazer."

"Não," Harry sussurrou, falando com esforço, não querendo retirar nem um pouco da sua concentração daquela batida fraca. Ele puxou o Draco para mais perto como se estivesse com medo de prejudicar a conexão frágil que ainda existia entre eles. Ele olhou para o Dumbledore, seus olhos lacrimejados cheios de choque e angústia, mas também determinados. "Ele não está morto," ele sussurrou.

Fim do Capítulo 16.


	17. Capítulo 17

A/N: Nossa, adorei a resposta ao Capítulo 16! Passamos de 100 reviews, aeee! Estou muito feliz! Muito obrigada pelo apoio de todos! XD Apesar de ter ficado chocada com o ódio direcionado ao Draco! Haha, achei que todos iriam ficar felizes por ele não ter, no final das contas, entregado o Harry ao Lucius. Devido ao número significativo de implorações, súplicas e mensagens desesperadoras pelo próximo capítulo, aqui está ele! Depois desse há ainda mais um capítulo e o Epílogo, que são gigantes, por sinal. E por fim, por favor, review!

*** Dado interessante: a partir desse capítulo, essa fanfiction é maior do que o Livro 4 – Harry Potter e o Cálice do Fogo! Meu Deus, como eu digitei tudo isso? rsrsrs

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE III – FIM DO JOGO**

**Capítulo 17**

_This is an all too familiar scene__  
__Hopeless reflections of what might have been__  
__From all sides the incessant and burning question:_

Essa é uma cena muito familiar

Reflexões sem esperança do que poderia ter sido

De todos os lados vem a pergunta incessante e ardente:

"Bearing in mind your predicament now –  
– _what you did then –__  
_– _we're just dying to know would you do it all again?"_

"_Tendo em vista seu predicamento agora –_

- o que você fez naquela hora –

- nós estamos morrendo para saber, você faria tudo de novo?"

_But they know full well  
It's not hard to tell  
Though my heart is breaking  
I'd give the world for that moment with you  
When we thought we knew  
That our love would last  
But the moment passed  
With no warning, far too fast_

Mas eles sabem muito bem

Não é difícil de ver

Apesar de o meu coração estar quebrando

Eu daria o mundo em troca daquele momento com você

Quando nós achávamos que sabíamos

Que o nosso amor iria durar

Mas o momento passou

Sem aviso, rápido demais

Letras de "You and I" de _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus

…

…

Além da dor, havia o verde em todo o seu redor, esmeralda e jade, uma espiral vertiginosa de cores que gradualmente criavam forma e se transformavam em folhas e videiras, e crescendo, até arquearem como paredes de floresta. Videiras prendiam suas pernas onde estava ajoelhado, videiras circulavam suas mãos e pulsos, prendendo-o com força, fixando-o no chão da floresta, imóvel. Pingos de chuva, quentes e pesados, caíam das pontas das folhas, corriam pelos seus ombros e pelo seu peito nu para se juntarem com o sangue que corria em rios escuros do ferimento profundo no seu peito. Ele virou seu rosto para cima e fechou os olhos, deixando os pingos correram pelo seu rosto como se fossem lágrimas.

Ele se recordava desse local. . . lembrava do medo. . . lembrava da lança inescapável e impiedosa que atravessava seu coração, na forma de um chifre de marfim, que queimava como fogo e era tão frio quanto o gelo, e ele conheceu novamente a agonia dessa perfuração cruel.

A dor era tudo agora. Radiando do ferimento em seu peito, ela cauterizava sua garganta, corria em ondas excruciantes pela sua coluna e tremia com uma dor pulsante atrás de seus olhos e embaixo de suas unhas. Intensa e brutal, ela o consumia.

Vozes baixas e urgentes sussurravam a todo o seu redor, mas estavam longe demais para que as entendesse, desaparecendo em uma distância remota.

Com a exceção de uma.

_Por que você deveria viver?_ perguntou a memória em uma voz suave e insistente em sua mente, e a floresta chorosa parecia ecoar. . . _Viver_. . .

Mas a pergunta não tinha resposta, não existia mais propósito para ele. . . nada mais importava. Dor o possuía, preenchia-o, esfaqueava-o sem misericórdia. Ele não conseguia mais lutar e mesmo assim era mantido em cativeiro, sem resistência.

"Deixe-me ir. . ." ele sussurrou, um som seco, nu como osso. "Deixe-me ir. . ."

…

…

Harry estava deitado em uma cama da Ala Hospitalar, seus olhos secos e cansados, encarando o teto, escutando atentamente e se agarrando desesperadamente à consciência daquela única e frágil ligação que ainda segurava – enquanto ele a segurasse, poderia ter esperança. Trazer o Draco novamente para Hogwarts tinha-o deixado exausto, emocional e fisicamente. Ele se sentia fraco e quebrado, vazio por dentro – tinha se sentido dessa forma, agora que pensava nisso, desde o momento em que Lucius havia lançado a Maldição da Morte. Madame Pomfrey, em sua pressa para tratar do Draco, tinha apenas lançado um olhar na direção do rosto chocado e pálido do Harry, mas não deixou de jogar uma barra de chocolate em suas mãos e mandar que se deitasse. Ele tinha comido metade da barra em um transe mecânico e então tinha caído exaustivamente na cama oposta à do Draco. O tempo passou em velocidade agonizantemente devagar. Tudo que ele podia fazer era deitar ali e esperar, chocado e ansioso, enquanto escutava a Madame Pomfrey falando em sussurros baixos e preocupados com o Dumbledore, por detrás das cortinas firmemente fechadas ao redor da cama do Draco.

Quando um elfo-doméstico apareceu segurando uma bandeja de jantar, Harry percebeu que estava faminto e, apesar disso, mal conseguiu comer. Sentar-se o deixava tonto; o frango tinha gosto de cartolina, e as batatas de serragem. Ele tentou comer mesmo assim e conseguiu manter um pouco de comida em seu estômago, juntamente com o resto da barra de chocolate, sabendo que precisaria de todas suas forças para ajudar o Draco. Por um curto momento, ele se sentiu mais forte, mas não demorou muito até que a fatiga se apoderasse dele mais uma vez.

Muitas perguntas ardentes e não respondidas corriam pela sua mente enquanto deitava ali, esperando pelo que pareciam ser horas. Tudo na clareira da Chave de Portal tinha acontecido tão rapidamente. Em um momento, ele e o Draco estiveram unidos, exultantes diante da vitória certa, e no próximo instante, tudo tinha sido quebrado além da compreensão. Uma raiva terrível, também, queimava logo abaixo da superfície dos seus pensamentos. Ele lamentava profundamente a perda da ligação _Ti'kira_ entre eles; sua ausência agora parecia um grande vazio dentro do seu corpo que nunca mais seria preenchido. Mas ele tinha que tentar ignorar tudo isso. Nada importava com a exceção da conexão tênue que tremia, frágil como a asa de uma borboleta, dentro do seu ser.

Era tudo que tinha sobrado das conexões mágicas vibrantes que havia compartilhado com o Draco, e todo pingo de sua energia estava direcionado a salvar esse último precioso vínculo que ainda segurava. Ele o segurou em sua mente como se o estivesse segurando carinhosamente em sua mão, gentilmente capturado e protegido, sustentando-o apenas pela exaustão da sua própria determinação em mantê-lo a salvo, e o esforço estava o cansando mais rápido do que conseguia recuperar suas forças. Ele começou a temer que estivesse rapidamente ficando fraco demais para continuar; a mesma escuridão que havia lhe cercado na clareira parecia pronta para tomar conta dele novamente. Se ele desmaiasse ou involuntariamente deixasse aquela preciosa conexão fugir. . .

Lutando contra o pânico que aflorou com esse pensamento, Harry fechou os olhos e se concentrou naquela conexão frágil o mais intensamente quanto pôde. Ele tinha que se manter forte. Ele _não_ iria soltar.

Sussurrando todo feitiço de fortalecimento que conhecia, Harry batalhou contra sua energia falha. Do outro lado do quarto, ele ouviu o murmúrio dos feitiços lançados pela Madame Pomfrey e o tom barítono da voz do Dumbledore se misturando com a dela. Parecia para o Harry como se uma eternidade tivesse passado nos próximos minutos; a tensão parecia infinita. A Madame Pomfrey estava falando mais alto, urgentemente, e então Harry ouviu um som aterrorizante de tosses.

_Ah meu Deus. . ._

Lutando para se sentar, Harry se firmou na cabeceira da cama e encarou, concentrado e tenso, o outro lado do quarto, as cortinas escondendo a cama do Draco. O repentino silêncio era horrível. . . e parecia não ter fim. . . E então, como uma respiração profunda, tudo ficou mais leve, e Harry sentiu o escoamento de sua força diminuir. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo-se tonto e confuso, sem saber o que aquilo significava.

Dumbledore saiu de trás das cortinas, e seus olhos encontraram os do Harry. Os olhos azuis claros estavam tristes, tensos, apologéticos.

"Eu sinto muito, Harry," Dumbledore disse quietamente, quando alcançou a cama do Harry. "A Madame Pomfrey fez o possível, mas. . ."

Harry ficou de pé, de alguma forma, apesar de suas pernas parecerem imateriais e fracas embaixo de si. "Ele está – " Ele não conseguia dizer, e não podia ser verdade. Ele ainda estava sentindo aquela batida. . .

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. "Ele continua conosco, Harry. . . mas apenas por pouco. A Madame Pomfrey finalmente conseguiu fazê-lo engolir uma Poção de Revivificação muito poderosa, e isso o estabilizou um pouco. Nós não temos como saber quanto tempo ela vai durar, entretanto," ele disse tristemente. Ele pausou e encontrou os olhos do Harry com sincero arrependimento. "Harry, sinto muito. . . nós estávamos tão concentrados em manter _você_ a salvo. Nós deveríamos tê-lo protegido melhor."

"Sim," Harry disse tensamente. "Vocês deveriam ter." Ele não conseguiu afastar o tom hostil e acusatório de sua voz, enquanto a imagem devastadora do Draco deitado sozinho e abandonado na neve surgiu em sua memória. E com essa memória vieram as perguntas raivosas e grandes que o estiveram incomodando desde que eles trouxeram o Draco à Ala Hospitalar. Ele tentou não pensar nas implicações da presença dos Aurores na clareira, mas. . . "Você sabia do plano dele, não é?" ele perguntou com a voz baixa e furiosa. "Você _sabia_ o que ele estava fazendo! Como você pôde deixá-lo arriscar a própria vida daquele jeito?"

"Não," Dumbledore disse tristemente. "Eu não sabia. O Draco se certificou disso," ele adicionou com um tom quieto e agravado. "Ele me mandou uma coruja com uma explicação e um pedido urgente de ajuda. . . mas apenas no último minuto. Eu suspeitava que ele estivesse encrencado quando ele me trouxe o anel que você está usando antes de ele ir para casa, e felizmente eu decidi tomar certas precauções naquele momento. Eu pedi a um dos Aurores em que confio, que não compartilha da ignorância do Fudge no que diz respeito às alianças do Lucius Malfoy, para que mantivesse guarda na clareira da Chave de Portal, como precaução. Quando eu recebi a carta do Draco, eu imediatamente alertei o Arthur e o Alastor Moody também, mas nós três quase não chegamos lá a tempo."

"Você ainda poderia ter impedido," Harry protestou. "Nós tínhamos nossas vassouras. Tínhamos tempo suficiente para fugir antes que o Lucius Malfoy aparecesse – se eu tivesse sido avisado. . ."

"Estamos em guerra," Dumbledore disse gentilmente, mas com firmeza. "O Draco me disse em sua carta que ele sabia o que estava fazendo e que não correria perigo, apesar de ele também ter me assegurado que iria tomar quaisquer riscos necessários para impedir seu pai e expor os Comensais da Morte. A maior preocupação dele era você – que você ficasse a salvo." Dumbledore pausou. "Nós precisávamos do que ele fez, Harry. Desesperadamente. E quando o Draco me contou que você tinha o anel o qual eu mesmo tinha enfeitiçado e no qual o próprio Draco tinha colocado um avançado Feitiço Afasta-Maldições, eu soube que você estaria a salvo da Maldição Imperius. Eu achei que deveríamos confiar no Draco e deixá-lo provar sem sombra de dúvidas de que lado ele estava. O plano _foi_ brilhante em sua concepção. O pai dele era a chave para o resto dos Comensais da Morte, e ninguém nunca conseguiu chegar perto dele antes. Mas eu temo que apesar dos meus avisos para que você não subestimasse Lucius Malfoy, isso foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Nós deveríamos tê-lo desarmado imediatamente. Eu apenas nunca imaginei que o Lucius realmente pudesse tentar. . . matar. . . o próprio filho."

"Eu acho que o Draco sabia," Harry disse amargamente, lembrando-se da maneira como o Draco tinha encarado seu pai no final, queixo elevado, esperando pela maldição, sem traços de surpresa. "Independentemente do que ele tenha te falado."

"Eu acredito que sim," Dumbledore disse com um suspiro preocupado. "E eu não tenho explicações de como ele sobreviveu àquela maldição. . . embora nós tenhamos encontrado isso." O diretor estendeu sua mão na direção do Harry. Em sua palma estava uma corrente prateada, fios de prata torcidos e queimados, um cristal quebrado e uma pedra fraturada e preta. "Parece que a maldição acertou isso diretamente e então talvez seu poder tenha sido parcialmente desviado, mas eu não entendo como isso pôde ter sido suficiente para salvar a vida dele."

Harry grunhiu e se deixou cair sentado na cama ao ver a corrente arruinada. "Eu dei isso para ele," ele disse com a voz quase inaudível. "De Natal. Logo antes de ele ir embora." Ele estendeu a mão e cuidadosamente apanhou o colar anteriormente tão belo das mãos do Dumbledore, segurando-o em sua palma por um longo momento, e então o deitou gentilmente na mesa ao lado da cama. Parecia um símbolo de tudo que havia sido destruído naquele dia. "Você estava certo," ele disse suavemente ao Dumbledore, "aquele dia, no seu escritório – quando disse que ele seria capaz de me machucar bem mais agora do que antes. Ele disse que me amava e eu confiei nele. . . e agora. . ." A voz do Harry quebrou e ele sentou em silêncio por vários segundos, encarando o colar. "Ele mentiu e. . . ele me usou. Agora. . . eu não sei em que acreditar."

"Há muitas coisas que ele precisa explicar," Dumbledore disse, "e eu não desejo nada mais no momento de que essa chance seja proporcionada a ele. A Madame Pomfrey está fazendo tudo que pode para mantê-lo conosco. Mas eu acho que você pode acreditar que ele realmente te ama muito. Ele estava disposto a morrer para nos ajudar a vencer essa guerra. . . e para te proteger."

Harry virou para o outro lado, sua raiva voltando. . . e a ameaça de lágrimas. Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior para evitar os tremores e não disse nada.

"Considerando que o Arthur Weasley estava lá," Dumbledore disse após um pequeno silêncio, "eu suspeito que seus amigos irão escutar o que aconteceu e vão querer voltar mais cedo para ficar com você."

Harry olhou sem foco para o chão, lutando para manter suas emoções sob controle. "Não," ele disse finalmente. "Eu. . . eu não quero ninguém. Não por enquanto." Ele levantou o rosto e encontrou os olhos do Dumbledore com determinação. "Eu apenas quero ver o Draco agora, por favor."

Dumbledore estudou a face pálida do Harry. Ele parecia exausto e tenso, fato este que fez Dumbledore se lembrar de suas próprias suspeições anteriores com preocupação. Ele achava que o Harry deveria deitar-se, mas ele viu a preocupação e a determinação nos olhos do Harry e concordou. "Eu avisarei à Madame Pomfrey que você pode se sentar com ele por um momento para que ela possa re-estocar seus medicamentos," ele disse, também resolvendo dizer à Madame Pomfrey para que observasse o Harry de perto. "Mas então você precisa descansar, Harry."

Harry não discutiu, apesar de saber que ele nunca conseguiria descansar até ter certeza que o Draco ficaria bem. Ele caminhou com o Dumbledore até a cama do Draco e esperou tensamente enquanto o diretor empurrava uma das cortinas para o lado e falava com a Madame Pomfrey. Harry conseguia ver as roupas do Draco jogadas desajeitadamente em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, a capa de lã preta, o bonito suéter cinza, a ponta de uma das botas preferidas do Draco, aparecendo debaixo de parte da capa que caía até o chão. Um caroço bloqueou a garganta do Harry com dor, e uma repentina chuva de angústia, de desejo, e uma consciência aguda do espaço vazio em seu peito e a necessidade desesperada que o Draco preenchesse esse vazio inundaram sua mente, seguidos rapidamente por uma onda gelada de medo de que ele nunca pudesse segurar o Draco novamente. Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo e engoliu com força, tentando se manter calmo.

Dumbledore deu um passo para trás. "Estarei no meu escritório, Harry," ele disse com a voz baixa. "Eu preciso contatar certas pessoas que precisam saber do que aconteceu nessa tarde. A Papoula irá me informar caso ela precise de mim." ele adicionou, e com um aceno solene, andou na direção da porta.

Harry não observou sua partida, mas imediatamente entrou pelas cortinas. A Madame Pomfrey estava curvada sobre a cama, sua varinha em uma mão, terminando de lançar um feitiço.

"Eu acabei de colocar um Feitiço de Convocação nele," ela disse cuidadosamente, virando-se para encarar o Harry, "que irá me alertar instantaneamente se a condição dele mudar." Ela correu um olhar profissional e rápido pelo Harry e apanhou da mesa ao seu lado um cálice contendo uma pequena quantidade de poção. "Essa é a Poção de Revivificação que eu dei para o Sr. Malfoy," ela disse. "Eu tive que usar um Feitiço de Engolir já que ele continua inconsciente, mas mesmo com isso ele começou a engasgar e eu não consegui fazer com que ele tomasse tudo." Ela passou o cálice para o Harry. "Eu quero que você beba o resto, Harry," ela disse, estudando o rosto dele com preocupação confusa. "Você está quase tão pálido quanto ele."

Harry apanhou o cálice e bebeu. O gosto era terrível, mas fez com que se sentisse um pouco melhor quase que instantaneamente. Então a Madame Pomfrey se afastou ligeiramente da cama e Harry viu o Draco pela primeira vez desde que foi trazido para a Ala Hospitalar. Ela começou a falar novamente, explicando os detalhes dos feitiços que tinha usado no Draco e as razões pelas quais os tinha usado. Ela estava lhe ensinando até mesmo agora, Harry percebeu, e então ele entendeu que ela não sabia o real motivo da presença dele ali. Ela tinha presumido que ele tinha ficado para ajudar porque ele era estudante dela, porque ele estava treinando para ser um Médibruxo e isso era uma emergência. Ele escutou cuidadosamente as instruções dela, mas não conseguia retirar os olhos do rosto do Draco.

Aquele rosto estava completamente ausente de cor, com a exceção dos círculos azuis pálidos embaixo dos olhos. Até mesmo os lábios estavam sem cor, quase cinzas. O coração do Harry se contraiu dolorosamente. Toda a raiva que achava que iria sentia quando visse o Draco novamente tinha evaporado diante da visão da face sem vida do Draco.

"Os efeitos da poção irão passar em algumas horas," a Madame Pomfrey continuou enquanto apanhava as roupas do Draco da cadeira. "Eu não sei se ele continuará estável dessa forma quando isso acontecer ou se ele entrará em crise novamente." Ela pausou e se ajeitou, seus braços cheios das coisas do Draco. "Harry, a verdade é que, mesmo com tudo que eu fiz, mesmo com a Poção de Revivificação, ele ainda está morrendo. Apenas muito mais vagarosamente do que antes. E eu não sei. . ."

A voz dela falhou e Harry levantou o olhar. O rosto dela estava melancólico, nublado com incerteza e grave apreensão.

"Eu não sei se existe algo que possamos fazer para salvá-lo," ela disse suavemente. "Temo que tudo que estejamos fazendo é prolongar o inevitável. É um completo mistério o fato de ele sequer estar vivo."

Harry desviou o olhar antes que o golpe das palavras dela fosse demonstrado em seus olhos. "Mas. . . nós continuaremos tentando, certo?" ele perguntou, sua voz baixa com emoção.

"Sim, é claro que vamos. Você sabe que eu nunca desistira dele," ela respondeu de maneira reconfortante. "Eu vou até o laboratório de Poções agora e vou misturar uma boa quantidade de Poções de Revivificação para termos em mãos. Vai demorar um pouquinho, mas parece que é isso que tem ajudado mais ele."

Harry concordou, seu olhar fixo novamente no rosto pálido do Draco. "Eu vou ficar aqui e observá-lo," ele disse, sentando-se vagarosamente na cadeira ao lado da cama. Ele se sentia amortecido no corpo inteiro e não viu o olhar preocupado e questionador que a Madame Pomfrey lançou-lhe.

"Harry," ela começou, seu tom gentil, porém com censura, "você parece exausto. Eu acho que seria melhor se você deitasse. . ."

Ela não pressionou o assunto quando o Harry apenas balançou a cabeça. Ele estava jogado na cadeira e encarando atentamente o Draco Malfoy de uma maneira que a deixou completamente perplexa. O que teria acontecido lá fora essa tarde? De acordo com o Dumbledore, o Harry não tinha sofrido injúrias de qualquer tipo. Então por que ele parecia tão exausto e pálido? Ela ponderou se talvez ele estivesse se sentindo culpado pela ferida do Malfoy. Isso seria bem típico do Harry, apesar de o Dumbledore, em sua brevíssima explicação, ter deixado claro que o Harry tinha sido um participante involuntário no esquema do Malfoy. Mesmo assim, isso não explicava o comportamento abatido do Harry ou o motivo pelo qual ele continuava a parecer doente mesmo quando não tinha nada de errado com ele. Tudo era um grande quebra-cabeça. Ela certamente iria seguir a sugestão do Dumbledore e iria manter um olho observador tanto nele quando no Malfoy.

Mas já que ele estava determinado a ficar com o Malfoy, ela pensou, pelo menos ele pode aprender alguma coisa ao invés de sentar ali e ficar se preocupando sem motivo. "Eu vim examinando o Sr. Malfoy com o Aurascópio, Harry," ela disse, apontando na direção do pequeno instrumento, que lembrava um par de Onióculos, na mesa de cabeceira. "Se você vai se sentar com ele, eu gostaria que você continuasse a monitorar a condição dele com o Aurascópio. Ele tem apenas um pequeno machucado físico, mas você consegue ver o . . . verdadeiro dano. . . muito claramente com o Aurascópio. Eu apreciaria uma segunda opinião depois que você utilizá-lo." Ela pausou, incerta se Harry estava sequer escutando, mas então ele se virou para encará-la com a primeira faísca de interesse em seus olhos naquela tarde inteira.

"Tá bom," ele disse quietamente, e ela sorriu para ele.

Harry esperou até que a Madame Pomfrey saísse da Ala Hospitalar antes de se mover. Ele estava finalmente sozinho e poderia fazer o que estava desesperadamente querendo e precisando fazer desde o momento que tinha entregado o Draco aos cuidados da enfermeira – tocá-lo novamente. Ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama, ele cuidadosamente acariciou uma mecha do cabelo do Draco, colocando-a atrás de uma orelha, e então apanhou a mão esquerda do Draco com as suas.

Ele acariciou a mão do Draco gentilmente, e por um momento estava cativado como sempre esteve pela sua beleza elegante, mas a visão dos dedos pálidos graciosos que agora curvavam na direção da sua palma, imóveis, rapidamente o preenchia com uma dor quase sufocante de cobiça e saudade. O toque das mãos do Draco era único e insubstituível – ninguém jamais conseguiria tocá-lo da forma como o Draco fazia. Esse toque, por si só, tinha o levado a lugares de profunda calma e então a altitudes vertiginosas de prazer – lugares em que as preocupações de todas as outras horas não conseguiam encontrá-lo. Ele se lembrou, igualmente, enquanto acariciava a pele sedosamente macia do pulso do Draco, como o outro garoto tinha respondido ao seu toque – tinha sido tão encantador, tão emocionante de ver, e Harry ficara sem palavras diante do profundo sentimento de alegria que a experiência tinha lhe proporcionado.

"Não se atreva a morrer," ele sussurrou com a voz falha. "Draco, está me ouvindo? Você tem que viver. Você _tem_. .."

Não houve resposta. Draco continuava deitado como se estivesse morto. O subir e descer do seu peito enquanto respirava – a única indicação de que continuava vivo – eram em si mesmos quase imperceptíveis. Harry fechou os olhos, sua cabeça abaixada, intensamente desolado, temendo com uma dor profunda e oca de pesar e miséria em seu peito o que ele tanto queria negar – que o Draco já estava longe demais, além do alcance de palavras, além do alcance do seu toque.

Lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos cantos dos seus olhos. _Por que você fez isso?_ Ele queria gritar. Ele visitou suas memórias dos eventos na clareira, torcendo para que se lembrasse de alguma coisa que o ajudasse a compreender. Flashes de memória vieram até ele, todos confusos e fora de ordem – Draco deitado na neve, a horrível luz verde da Maldição da Morte, o fim inesperado e chocante do jogo de xadrez, a repentina aparição dos Aurores, o rosto lívido do Lucius Malfoy e a rendição terrível e calma do Draco. Mas nada realmente ajudou. Talvez se ele começasse do início, desde o momento em que se encontrou com o Draco e seguisse a ordem de eventos. . .

Ele se lembrou primeiramente de como tinha voado até a clareira da Chave de Portal e o quão animado estivera para ver o Draco novamente; ele se lembrou de como o Draco tinha lhe beijado tão ardentemente mas então tinha inesperadamente pedido perdão. Relembrando-se disso, Harry entendeu agora a desculpa e, com esforço, afastou essa memória para o fundo de sua mente. Se ele pensasse nisso agora, apenas ficaria zangado e agora não era o momento para isso. Em seguida, ele se lembrou que Draco tinha empurrado um pedaço de papel na sua mão –

_Ah Deus!_ Harry se levantou, enfiou a mão em seu bolso e retirou a carta do Draco. Ele tinha completamente se esquecido dela. Com mãos trêmulas ele desdobrou o pergaminho. Ele tinha sido dobrado várias vezes, então demorou a abri-lo. Então, com antecipação e apreensão em seu coração, ele se sentou na cadeira e leu:

_Querido Harry,_

_Eu espero com todo o meu coração, enquanto escrevo essa carta, que você nunca tenha que ler isso. Mas se você está lendo agora, então meu pior medo se concretizou e eu não estou mais com você. Eu sinto tanto, Harry, por tantas coisas._

_Eu espero que você possa me perdoar por ter te deixado. Eu nunca quis te machucar – eu nunca pensei, quando eu elaborei o plano para prender o meu pai, que você poderia me amar também. Eu honestamente não achava que você fosse ligar caso acontecesse alguma coisa comigo. Eu apenas queria fazer com que você confiasse em mim, que você estivesse disposto a me encontrar – eu achei que tudo que você desejaria de mim seria informação._

_Mas depois que você me beijou, eu queria que você me amasse mais do que tudo – e eu não pensei em como isso poderia te machucar até você me contar sobre aquela garota. Eu soube que você me amava e já era tarde demais. Eu tentei não pensar na morte, em nunca mais poder ficar com você, mas estava me destruindo saber que isso era o que provavelmente aconteceria, e que você poderia me odiar quando tudo terminasse. Harry, por favor, tente entender. Por favor, não me odeie por ter desejado que você me amasse, por ter desejado ficar com você, mesmo sabendo como tudo terminaria. O que eu fiz, eu tive que fazer, não importa qual o risco para a minha pessoa. Eu era o único que poderia penetrar as defesas do meu pai – ele não confiava em ninguém, mas em sua arrogância, ele nunca suspeitou que eu pudesse traí-lo._

_Então eu espero, também, se você estiver lendo essa carta, que você esteja a salvo e que meu pai tenha sido impedido. Se eu tive sucesso em conseguir que meu pai seja preso, os Comensais da Morte serão expostos e o apoio ao Voldemort será imensamente enfraquecido. Você não terá que lutar contra todos eles e a minha morte terá servido a um propósito. Eu sempre soube que a minha morte era inevitável – o meu pai teria me assassinado eventualmente, porque eu iria negá-lo a lealdade que ele exigia e teria me recusado a ajudá-lo a te entregar ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas o meu maior medo era que ele, de alguma forma, me forçasse a te entregar, mesmo assim. Eu não conseguiria viver com o conhecimento de que o meu pai tinha te machucado, ou pior, tinha me usado para te machucar. Mas, meu Deus, Harry, essa noite ele irá me forçar a dizer os juramentos para que eu me torne um Comensal da Morte e eu não posso viver com isso. Ele será obrigado a me matar depois que eu trair os votos e eu não tenho a intenção de impedi-lo. Eu não posso, mas pelo menos dessa forma, eu terei dado fim a tudo nos meus próprios termos._

_Você me disse que, não importa o que acontecesse, você não iria se arrepender de nós termos feito amor. Eu espero que essa seja a verdade, mas eu também espero que você não se arrependa do tempo que passamos juntos. Meu único arrependimento é que tudo acabou tão cedo. Deus, Harry, eu queria tanto a vida que poderíamos ter tido juntos._

_Tudo que está no meu quarto em Hogwarts eu deixo para você, especialmente o tabuleiro de xadrez. Eu quero que você o tenha, para se lembrar de mim. Diga à Pansy que sinto muito, também. Ela estava no nosso lado, no final._

_Por favor, nunca se esqueça que eu te amei._

_Seu para sempre,_

_Draco_

Harry leu a carta inteira, e então retirou os óculos e limpou as lágrimas que tinham corrido pela sua face enquanto lia. Fechando os olhos para impedir a ameaça de novas lágrimas, ele tentou fazer sentido das inúmeras emoções que estava sentindo. Ele estava profundamente enraivecido e angustiado pelo que o Draco tinha feito, e também emocionado em seu coração de uma maneira que era fisicamente dolorosa, como se o seu coração pudesse realmente quebrar em dois.

_Como você pôde pensar que eu não me importaria com o que acontecesse com você. . . ou que eu iria odiá-lo? _ele perguntou ao Draco silenciosamente. _Me__smo se nós nunca tivéssemos nos tornado amigos. . . eu teria me importado se você morresse dessa forma, lutando contra os Comensais da Morte. . . me defendendo._

Ele queria ao mesmo tempo gritar com o Draco e agarrá-lo em seus braços e nunca mais soltá-lo.

Angustiava-o saber que o tempo todo em que estiveram juntos, o Draco soube que poderia morrer. Doía amargamente, também, saber que o Draco não tinha confiado nele para contar o que estava planejando. Para ser sincero, Harry admitiu a si mesmo, ele nunca teria concordado em seguir com o plano, mas mesmo assim, ele se sentia terrível ao saber que o Draco tinha sofrido o caminho inteiro sozinho. E ele estava furiosamente bravo em razão do Draco ter agido de forma tão descuidada com sua vida. Se ele tivesse ao menos pedido ajuda, certamente um plano poderia ter sido elaborado que não envolvesse um risco tão tolo e desnecessário.

Enxugando as lágrimas que tinham escapado, e então recolocando seus óculos, Harry leu a carta uma segunda vez. Ele voltou à frase, "_eu __também espero que você não se arrependa do tempo que passamos juntos. Meu único arrependimento é que tudo acabou tão cedo_," e então se sentou imóvel por um longo momento, antes de vagarosamente redobrar a carta e guardá-la no bolso da sua camisa. Ele sempre soube o quão incerto tudo era em relação ao futuro deles. Mas de certa forma, os riscos pareciam estar a uma distância tão grande, certamente não _tão_ imediata, e ele sofria pela forma como o Draco deve ter se sentido, sabendo que o fim estava tão perto.

Harry claramente se recordava das palavras que tinha dito ao Draco no dia antes de ele ir embora. "_Você não sabe que se alguma coisa acontecesse com você, o que eu me arrependeria pelo resto da minha vida seria o futuro que nós nunca pudemos ter, todas as co__isas que nós nunca pudemos fazer juntos?" _Sentado aqui agora, encarando a possibilidade muitíssima real de que o Draco talvez não sobrevivesse à noite, que eles não tivessem um futuro juntos, ele percebeu que não se arrependia de nada. Ele entendeu completamente. Se as posições deles estivessem invertidas, Harry sabia que teria feito exatamente o que o Draco fez – ele teria desejado todo minuto que pudessem ter juntos, independentemente de como ou quando tudo terminaria. Harry sabia que ele teria seu coração quebrado pelo futuro que eles talvez nunca compartilhassem, e ele não tinha certeza se algum dia superaria tal perda, mas ao mesmo tempo ele havia recebido um precioso presente e ele sabia que nunca iria se arrepender de um minuto sequer.

Ele se sentia mais forte sabendo disso. Observando a figura imóvel na cama diante dos seus olhos, amor percorreu pelo seu corpo, confortando-o como o toque gentil de um feitiço calmante, e ele respirou fundo. Não, mesmo se o Draco morrer, ele não teria qualquer arrependimento, e mesmo assim. . . o Draco era insubstituível na sua vida. Se o Draco morresse, Harry sabia que nunca mais amaria outra pessoa – não com todo o seu ser – para sempre. Ele simplesmente não poderia deixar o Draco morrer. As palavras da Madame Pomfrey vieram à sua mente, a promessa de que ela não desistira do Draco, e a determinação dele se fixou. Tinha que ter alguma coisa que pudesse fazer – algo que _ele_ pudesse fazer – e ele certamente nunca iria desistir.

A porta da Ala Hospitalar foi aberta e a Madame Pomfrey entrou, carregando uma jarra cheia de Poção de Revivificação e um cálice extra que ela colocou na mesa ao lado da cama do Draco. Ela estudou o rosto do Harry seriamente. "Eu quero que você beba uma dose integral dessa poção, Harry," ela disse, enchendo um cálice. "Estou começando a me preocupar com você."

Harry pegou o cálice e deu pequenos goles enquanto a Madame Pomfrey enchia outro para o caso do Draco precisar. Mesmo fresca, a poção ainda tinha um gosto terrível.

"Eu vou tentar dormir um pouco," ela disse, "antes que a última dose da poção do Sr. Malfoy perca efeito. Nós talvez tenhamos que enfrentar uma situação difícil quando isso acontecer, e eu quero estar descansada. O Feitiço de Convocação irá me acordar caso a situação mude," ela assegurou.

A mão dela caiu levemente no ombro do Harry. "Você também deveria dormir um pouco, querido," ela adicionou gentilmente. "Eu vou colocar um par de pijamas para você naquela cama ali."

"Sim senhora," Harry disse, apesar de saber que não poderia dormir. Ele não queria contar para ela seu real medo – que se dormisse, Draco iria morrer.

Por alguns minutos ela andou de um lado para o outro, e então foi até seu escritório, balançando a varinha para apagar as lâmpadas com a exceção de uma ao lado da porta de entrada. "Beba a poção, Harry," ela disse logo antes de fechar a porta do seu escritório.

Ele engoliu a poção o mais rápido que conseguiu, fazendo careta com o gosto. Quando ele colocou o cálice novamente na mesa, ele percebeu o Aurascópio. A Madame Pomfrey tinha pedido que examinasse o Draco com ele, e ele ainda não tinha o feito, tendo-se envolvido na carta do Draco e nos seus próprios pensamentos e emoções tumultuosos. Mas agora uma nova onda de energia correu pelo seu corpo enquanto a poção fazia efeito, e ele se lembrou que também estava ali como um Médibruxo, e que ele deveria estar fazendo todo o possível para ajudar a Madame Pomfrey a encontrar uma maneira de curar o Draco.

Ele se levantou e apanhou o Aurascópio. Ele esteve trabalhando com esse instrumento por dois meses, estudando os padrões elaborados de cores na aura mágica, mas apenas em teoria, combinando-o com simulações mágicas, e nunca com um paciente real. Auras mágicas, geralmente invisíveis ao olho nu, eram emanações de energia mágica que rodeavam o corpo de um bruxo. Tendo em vista que os padrões de cores na aura de um bruxo refletiam não apenas sua personalidade e aptidões, incluindo o poder de sua magia, como também o estado de sua saúde física, mental e emocional, o diagnóstico de problemas médicos complicados era geralmente facilitado pelo exame da aura.

Mas seus estudos não tinham preparado o Harry para o horror que encontrou seus olhos quando ele observou o Draco através do Aurascópio. O choque quase fez com que largasse o instrumento e ele encarou nervosamente, por um longo momento, o outro garoto com seus próprios olhos antes que conseguisse se fortalecer o suficiente para olhar pelo Aurascópio mais uma vez. Quando finalmente o fez, ele não estava nem um pouco menos chocado, mas dessa vez ele continuou olhando e tentou entender o que estava vendo.

Draco estava coberto por linhas de luzes verdes, a mesma luz verde brilhante da Maldição da Morte. Elas se enrolavam no corpo e na cabeça dele, cobrindo até mesmo seu rosto, e o prendiam como uma malha, como videiras, como uma rede sufocante, pronta para engasgar a magia dele e para apertar toda a vida do seu corpo. Aqui e ali, um pouco de azul-violeta era visível, que Harry instintivamente reconhecia como uma das cores verdadeiras da aura mágica do Draco, mas eram espaços borrados e foscos ao invés de vibrantes e brilhantes como deveriam ser.

Mas a coisa mais horrível de todas era o buraco escuro e profundo na aura, no centro do peito do Draco. Desse grande ferimento, vazavam rios de vermelho, não sangue, mas sim energia vital – energia que estava vagarosamente e constantemente vazando no ar, levando a vida do Draco junto com ela. Harry entendeu imediatamente por que a Madame Pomfrey tinha dito que o Draco ainda estava morrendo. Ele estava sumindo diante deles com o passar de cada minuto.

Harry estava prestes a abaixar o Aurascópio em desespero quando percebeu mais uma coisa que saía do lado esquerdo daquele terrível ferimento, do coração do Draco. Era uma corda fina, tênue e translúcida que se esticava do corpo do Draco e, quando Harry olhou mais de perto, viu-a pulsando gentilmente, como a batida de um coração. Um córrego de faíscas douradas corria pela corda, como pedras brilhantes deslizando por um fio, mas ao contrário da energia vermelha que estava vazando, essa energia estava entrando no Draco. Com a respiração presa em sua garganta, Harry seguiu a corda com o Aurascópio. . .e quase derrubou o instrumento pela segunda vez. A corda estava conectada com a sua pessoa! Em seu próprio coração! E as faíscas douradas pareciam se originar da sua própria aura mágica azul e verde brilhantes, antes de serem atraídas pela corda até o Draco.

Mas isso não era tudo. Porque o Harry tinha movido o foco do instrumento para longe do corpo do Draco, na direção do seu próprio corpo, e conseguia ver claramente os cantos exteriores da sua aura mágica. Esses cantos, que eram normalmente suaves, refletindo luz em esferas brilhantes e multicoloridas, como o arco-íris em uma bolha de sabão, agora estavam ásperos e desiguais de um lado, quase como se uma parte tivesse recentemente sido arrancada para fora. Harry se concentrou novamente no Draco, observando os cantos da aura mágica do outro garoto, mas viu com alarme que não existia canto exterior; havia apenas farrapos, como raios finos e iridescentes de luz mortiça que lutavam fracamente para se libertar do sufoco das linhas verdes. Era como se parte da aura do Draco tivesse quase sido rasgada no meio.

Harry se sentou com força na cadeira, chocado e pensando furiosamente. Auras rasgadas sempre indicavam um ferimento potencialmente fatal. Mas Harry não conhecia qualquer feitiço para reparar uma aura. Auras refletiam a energia e a saúde de um bruxo. E não era apenas a aura do Draco que tinha sido rasgada, mas a do Harry também.

Olhando através do Aurascópio novamente, Harry cuidadosamente observou os cantos da sua própria aura mágica, alcançando sua mão na direção de um dos pedaços mais ásperos. Ele tinha visto sua mão anteriormente através do instrumento, mas ele sempre se surpreendia ligeiramente ao vê-las brilhando azul e verde, com as pontas dos dedos turquesa, cada dedo rodeado por um halo de luz branca. Isso, a Madame Pomfrey tinha explicado, marcava-o como uma pessoa com talento nato para cura sem varinha, mais até do que sua nota do exame de classificação. Enquanto observava, ele viu, para seu grande alívio, que os espaços ásperos estavam vagarosamente se tornando mais suaves, reparando-se, provavelmente, ele percebeu, em razão da Poção de Revivificação.

Ele percebeu outra coisa nesse momento. As auras mágicas deles tinham evidentemente se unido antes do ataque, e devem ter sido separadas pela Maldição da Morte. Olhando para trás, Harry se lembrou que ele _estivera_ consciente de que as auras mágicas deles estavam unidas durante a maioria do tempo em que estivera na clareira. Entretanto, agora que analisava, ele não entendia como tal junção poderia ter ocorrido. Ele tinha sentido as auras mágicas deles se unindo quando haviam dividido a cama, mas ele tinha acreditado ser apenas temporário em razão da proximidade entre eles e da magia que estava realizando, e mesmo assim tinha estranhado a natureza inexplicável do que estava ocorrendo. Mas agora, evidentemente a magia deles estava se unindo, independentemente da distância ou da prática de magia.

Repentinamente, várias coisas que o estiveram confundido começaram a fazer sentido – por que ele tinha conseguido lançar o feitiço calmante no Draco apesar de eles estarem a quilômetros de distância, por que ele tinha experimentado aquela sensação de rasgamento quando o Draco foi atingido pela Maldição da Morte, por que ele tinha se sentido tão cansado após o ataque. . . e uma percepção ainda mais chocante – por que ele tinha perdido a visão e sentido seu coração e respiração pararem. Com um sentimento agudo de renovado horror, Harry percebeu que ele, também, tinha possivelmente chegado muito perto da morte.

Olhando para trás, no momento em que a Maldição da Morte tinha sido lançada, Harry se lembrava, agora, que tinha visto uma chuva de raios verdes saindo da sua mão antes de ser tomado pela escuridão. Ele perdeu o fôlego quando a memória fez choques correrem pelo seu corpo. A maldição _tinha_ o acertado também, através da sua conexão com o Draco. Ele levantou a mão esquerda e encarou o anel que estava usando. Draco disse que tinha colocado um avançado Feitiço Afasta-Maldições de Maldições no anel. Isso explicaria por que a Maldição Imperius teve tão pouco efeito e por que. . . o coração do Harry constringiu com o pensamento. . . por que o Draco tinha feito com que prometesse nunca retirá-lo. Harry sentiu um raio de culpa com isso, lembrando-se de que tinha duvidado das intenções do Draco por um momento na clareira. Mas talvez o anel tenha feito mais do que protegê-lo da Maldição Imperius. Talvez o poder da Maldição da Morte não tenha sido suficiente para matá-lo, não apenas por ter vindo de segunda-mão, através do Draco, mas também em razão de o anel ter drenado suficientemente o seu poder para salvar a vida do Harry.

Lembrando-se da sensação que teve durante aquele momento de escuridão, enquanto desesperadamente agarrava e segurava aquela preciosa conexão com o Draco que começava a escapar, Harry se sentiu preenchido por admiração e espanto. Será que essa conexão entre eles, considerando que Harry tinha sobrevivido e foi capaz de usar sua magia de cura naquele momento crítico, tinha salvado a vida do Draco? Ou seria porque eles compartilharam o poder da maldição que Draco tinha sobrevivido? Tudo parecia tão complexo – provavelmente, eles nunca saberiam da verdadeira resposta, mas Harry estava transbordando com gratidão por que seja lá o que tinha salvado a vida do Draco. E apesar de o Draco ter sobrevivido por pouco e sua recuperação ainda ser incerta, pelo menos isso tinha lhes dado um pouco de tempo, e uma chance.

Ele tinha que deixar a Madame Pomfrey saber disso. Talvez a conexão mágica entre eles, se restabelecida, pudesse ser usada de alguma forma para impedir que o Draco morresse. Harry esteve planejando em contar para ela, depois do feriado, sobre a junção das auras mágicas deles, e sobre as faíscas que via enquanto eles se tocavam, mas agora essas informações pareciam vitais.

Ao pensar nas faíscas, Harry alcançou e tocou a mão do Draco. Agora que as luzes estavam tão baixas, ele conseguia ver as pequenas faíscas douradas claramente enquanto seus dedos tocavam a pele do Draco – e ele perdeu o fôlego em surpresa. As faíscas estavam menores e desapareciam rapidamente, mas elas eram definitivamente muito similares com as pedras douradas que viu descendo pela corda do seu corpo até o do Draco. Essa corda fina era importante de alguma forma e ele não entendia o que poderia ser. . . e então, entendeu. Uma união mágica, coração a coração – só poderia ser a união da _Ti'kira_. Mas. . . ele tinha achado que ela tinha se perdido. Ele não conseguiu senti-la depois do ataque. . .

Ele fechou os olhos, concentrando-se, tentando agora sentir aquela conexão entre eles, uma conexão que antes conseguia sentir tão vividamente. . . e ainda não sentiu nada. Ou. . . não. . . talvez não nada, mas não era o mesmo. Ele sempre sentiu a ligação como um calor íntimo e secreto no seu coração, uma inundação de amor, da sua pessoa para o Draco e vice-versa, e como um juramento mágico solene que os unia naquele amor. Agora, ele não sentia nada em retorno. . . e. . ., meu Deus. . . é claro! A corrente de energia que tinha visto apenas estava fluindo em uma direção – dele para o Draco – porque o Draco estava inconsciente. Harry sentiu um profundo tremor de exaltação com isso. Tudo não estava perdido afinal de contas!

Harry se levantou, observando o rosto pálido e imóvel do Draco, seu coração batendo rápido e um caroço se formando em sua garganta. Essa era a conexão que tinha conseguido agarrar. Aquela que era tão preciosa para ele. A noite da dança voltou à sua memória em toda sua graça brilhante e adorável: o brilho no rosto e nos olhos do Draco, o toque das mãos do outro garoto nas suas, tão firmes e carinhosas enquanto eles criavam padrões de magia juntos, a revelação encantadora das faíscas que os rodearam em uma chuva de pequenas estrelas, e após, a alegria exultante de conhecer a profundidade do seu compromisso com o Draco, de saber que era recíproco. Essa conexão, esse compromisso, significava tudo para ele, e ele não largaria mão dessa conexão, nunca.

Ele retirou seus óculos e se inclinou para pressionar sua face lado a lado com a do Draco em um abraço cuidadoso e amoroso. "Eu não vou te deixar partir," ele sussurrou na orelha do Draco. "Eu te prometo isso. Mesmo se você. . ." Ele teve que parar e respirar profundamente antes que conseguisse dizer, e uma lágrima correu molhada pela bochecha do Draco. "Mesmo se você morrer, Draco, mesmo assim," ele continuou, "eu não vou te deixar partir. Eu te prometi. . . para sempre." Ele tocou seus lábios na lateral do rosto do Draco no mais leve dos beijos, e então se levantou o suficiente para encarar o Draco, e outra lágrima caiu como um pingo de chuva quente no rosto do outro garoto. "Eu vou manter essa promessa," Harry sussurrou. Ele se levantou novamente, seus dedos levemente limpando as lágrimas do rosto do Draco, sabendo que apesar de querer manter essa promessa, ele faria todo o possível para ajudar a Madame Pomfrey e se certificar de que a promessa fosse mantida com o Draco vivo.

Para fazer isso, ele agora reconheceu, para ficar pronto para o momento, provavelmente muito próximo, quando a Poção de Revivificação perdesse efeito e eles tivessem que lutar novamente pela vida do Draco, ele precisava descansar. Por um lado, ele se sentia muito melhor do que quando tinha se sentado ao lado do Draco pela primeira vez. A Poção de Revivificação tinha ajudado muito e ele não se sentia mais doente e cansado. Ele tinha certeza, com base nos seus sentimentos, que o dano à sua aura mágica tinha sido emendado, e sua força mágica estava rapidamente se recuperando. Mesmo assim, o peso emocional e físico do dia tinha lhe deixado exausto. Ele não conseguiria dormir – estava muito antenado e preocupado para isso, mas ele sabia que deveria seguir o exemplo da Madame Pomfrey e descansar agora, enquanto podia.

Ele deixou seus óculos na mesa de cabeceira do Draco – ele não precisava deles para cruzar o quarto escuro e colocar os pijamas que a Madame Pomfrey tinha separado para ele. Ele não precisava deles para subir na cama na frente da do Draco e se deitar com os olhos fechados e com os braços cruzados em cima do peito, pensando. Ele sabia que não conseguiria dormir, mas percebeu que não conseguia sequer descansar. Sua respiração e a batida do seu coração soavam alto demais em seus ouvidos enquanto ele se esforçava para escutar qualquer som, qualquer pequeno aviso de que a condição do Draco estivesse mudando. As memórias dos eventos na clareira de Chave de Portal correram pela sua mente e se repetiam de forma perturbadora por trás de suas pálpebras.

Mas o pior de tudo é que ele se sentia sozinho. E pior, Draco estava sozinho. O medo da solidão era algo que eles compartilhavam e entendiam um no outro, e a memória do Draco, sozinho e deserto, abandonado para morrer na neve da clareira o tinha angustiado profundamente, não o deixando descansar. E se o Draco morresse agora, sem qualquer aviso? Harry tinha visto aquela energia vital vazando – e se o Draco simplesmente escorregasse cada vez mais longe deles até que silenciosamente escorregasse completamente para o outro lado? O pensamento era mais do que Harry conseguia suportar. Ele não podia deixar o Draco morrer sozinho. E ele não podia deixar o Draco morrer e nunca mais ter a chance de segurá-lo em seus braços mais uma vez. A consideração do que a Madame Pomfrey poderia pensar disso cruzou a sua mente com a mesma substância do que uma breve sombra, e ele levantou-se.

O chão estava frio nos seus pés descalços enquanto ele ia nas pontas dos pés ao outro lado do quarto, até a cama do Draco, fechando as cortinas da sua cama atrás de si. Andando silenciosamente até a beira da cama, Harry entrou embaixo das cobertas e deitou ao lado do Draco. Muito cuidadosamente, muito vagarosamente, ele colocou um braço embaixo dos ombros do Draco e se ajeitou até estar deitado de lado com seus braços ao redor do Draco. Gradualmente, ele soltou a tensão em seu corpo, deixando sua cabeça descansar mais confortavelmente no travesseiro, fechou os olhos e soltou a respiração que estivera inconscientemente segurando.

Pela primeira vez na recordação do Harry, o Draco estava frio nos seus braços. O garoto cujas mãos, pés, toque e beijos haviam sempre sido tão quentes, agora precisava do calor do Harry, e ele estava mais que contente em disponibilizá-lo. Recordando-se, com uma dor de saudade, da primeira noite que haviam dormido juntos e como o Draco tinha deixado o Harry esquentar seus pés frios para ele, Harry fez o mesmo agora, pressionando seus pés contra os do Draco, torcendo para que o calor que tinha a oferecer fosse suficiente. Ele se aproximou um pouco, puxando o Draco o mais gentilmente possível contra o seu corpo, para abraçá-lo, talvez pela última vez, e tentou relaxar.

Era difícil não sofrer com a ausência dos braços que não vieram ao seu redor em retorno, difícil não ter saudades desesperadas da maneira como o Draco respondia com beijos e sorrisos. O coração do Harry ainda estava batendo rápido e ele se concentrou em diminuí-lo, e em regular sua respiração por um momento, tentando acalmar-se. Ele concentrou sua atenção naquela outra batida, assegurando-se que ainda conseguia senti-la, pulsando tão perto, como um eco fraco e baixo do seu próprio coração. Com sua atenção em seu coração e sua respiração, foi fácil e natural para ele cair no ritual de concentração da sua magia de cura, o qual tinha praticado tantas vezes que, sozinho, tinha virado uma fonte de refúgio e conforto. Era muito reconfortante deixar sua atenção descansar naquele centro calmo do seu ser e permitir que as sensibilidades aguçadas que experimentava retirassem sua mente de pensamentos perturbantes.

Deitando muito imóvel, Harry primeiramente ficou consciente de quão quieto o quarto estava. Ele conseguia ouvir apenas o murmúrio longe e intermitente do vento do lado de fora da janela, do outro lado do quarto, e o som fraco, quase inaudível, da respiração suave do Draco. O silêncio parecia envolver a ele e o Draco, embrulhando-os juntos como se em um ninho protetor. Sua consciência se alterou então para incluir as energias invisíveis vibrando ao seu redor – a energia potente e contida da Poção de Revivificação no cálice em cima da mesa, e a presença sutil das barreiras mágicas que a Madame Pomfrey havia colocado ao redor do quarto para proteção, incluindo o Feitiço de Convocação que ela havia colocado no Draco.

Deixando o ritual levá-lo mais ao fundo, Harry virou sua consciência para o interior, no centro de sua magia, e sentiu o poder dela gentilmente vibrando dentro de si, pulsando logo abaixo do seu coração, abrindo diante do toque mental de sua consciência. Ele liberou esse poder e sentiu a magia correr pelo seu corpo, ao topo de sua cabeça, para fora de suas mãos, e, para sua surpresa, até seus pés. Isso o deixou forte e inteiro novamente, e mesmo assim. . . ele se viu, por meio segundo, esperando ansiosamente pela resposta da magia do Draco, uma resposta com a qual já havia se acostumado tanto que parecia uma parte integral da sua própria mágica agora. Ele quase segurou sua respiração, querendo tanto escutar o zumbido baixo e musical que sempre significava a união da magia deles, querendo sentir a forma íntima como eles pareciam derreter um ao outro, em um único ser. Mas não houve qualquer resposta e Harry sentiu sua falta significantemente.

Com crescente angústia, Harry percebeu o que havia inconscientemente feito, ficado na beira de lançar magia de cura, sem que houvesse qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer. Ele havia aprendido tantos feitiços de cura, alguns deles bastante complicados, mas todos diziam respeito a injúrias ou doenças muito específicas. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse ajudar o caso do Draco. . . e além do que, a Madame Pomfrey tinha usado todo feitiço possível. Ela tinha listado a ele todos os feitiços que havia usado, sem que qualquer um deles funcionasse. Ele pensou no feitiço calmante que tinha lançado no Draco, o que o Draco amava tanto, e ponderou se ele poderia ajudar o Draco de alguma forma. O Draco parecia inconsciente e ausente, mas ele ainda poderia estar ali em algum nível, estar com dor ou assustado. Se esse feitiço pudesse alcançá-lo, Harry pensou, poderia ajudá-lo a se acalmar.

Então Harry se lembrou da onda de amor que havia sido retornado pelo Draco toda vez que ele havia lançado o feitiço calmante,e repentinamente soube que mesmo se não houvesse nada a fazer para curar o Draco, ele poderia fazer isso. A união da _Ti'kira_ ainda estava intacta entre eles, pelo menos de um lado, e se _houvesse_ uma parte do Draco consciente, Harry queria que ele soubesse que não estava sozinho, e que era amado. Harry poderia pelo menos tentar isso.

Colocando sua mão gentilmente embaixo da camisa do Draco, Harry deixou sua mão descansar em cima do coração do outro garoto, seu braço deitado leve e calorosamente no peito e estômago nus do Draco. Com seu corpo pressionado em toda a lateral do corpo do Draco, ele segurou os pés do Draco entre os seus, escondeu seu rosto na lateral da face do Draco, e sussurrou as palavras do feitiço calmante, deixando a magia de cura fluir do seu corpo até o do outro garoto. Então, procurando dentro de si, ele encontrou a união da _Ti'kira _e visualizou todo o amor que sentia pelo Draco correndo por aquela fina corda entre eles como um rio de faíscas douradas.

"Draco," ele disse com a voz baixa, abraçando o Draco o mais apertadamente que teve coragem, "você me fez prometer que independentemente do que acontecesse, eu sempre me lembraria que você me amava. Por favor. . . me escute agora. Você não está sozinho. Independentemente do que você tenha feito, independentemente do que aconteça. . . eu continuarei te amando." Ele pausou para respirar fundo. "Eu sempre te amarei," ele sussurrou, enviando esse pensamento, essa emoção, o mais forte quanto pôde, desejando que Draco pudesse escutá-lo. . . desejando que o Draco conseguisse sentir o seu amor e a paz calmante do feitiço.

Harry preencheu sua mente com a memória do amor deles, com a memória da paz profunda, fixa e ainda além da sua compreensão, que tinha unido os dois e que havia ressonado em ondas entre eles das últimas vezes em que lançara o feitiço, e então. . . alguma coisa mudou. Em seu estado de elevada sensibilidade, a consciência do Harry incluía todos os movimentos sutis de energia ao seu redor, e ele agora sentia o levíssimo toque de algo contra os cantos de sua aura mágica. Seu coração pulou em exaltação quando ele reconheceu aquele toque como a primeira pincelada leve da mágica do Draco respondendo à sua. _Ah meu Deus._ Teria o feitiço calmante realmente o atingido? Harry quase queria soluçar em alívio.

Se aquela magia sem varinha tinha alcançado o Draco quando todo o resto tinha falhado, então. . . talvez _houvesse_ algo que o Harry pudesse fazer! Todas as outras vezes ele tinha usado um feitiço para direcionar a magia – para curar coisas específicas – e ele não conhecia nenhum feitiço para curar o Draco agora. . . mas repentinamente ele se lembrou do que tinha acontecido com a bola de neve. Draco tinha mencionado que ele havia transfigurado a bola de neve sem usar um feitiço, apenas com o pensamento. Será que ele conseguiria fazer isso agora? Conseguiria ele enviar a magia de cura para dentro do Draco sem a direção de um feitiço, mas apenas com o pensamento ou o desejo para guiá-la?

Esperança brotou em seu coração com essa ideia. A Madame Pomfrey tinha tentado todo o resto. Harry não hesitou. Talvez essa fosse a única esperança que eles tinham, e ele tentaria de tudo para salvar o Draco. Ele se sentia forte agora, energizado com essa nova esperança, enquanto ele guiava sua concentração no centro da sua magia e no Draco.

Imergindo-se na magia, Harry conseguiu sentir o problema que prendia o Draco – conseguia sentir as linhas de força emaranhadas e sufocantes que o mantinham prisioneiro e o ferimento aberto terrível pelo qual sua vida escapava. Harry colocou uma mão em cima da ferida, e com todo o amor em seu coração, enviou o poder de sua magia para dentro do Draco; ele visualizou, com toda a sua força de vontade, o ferimento curado, a magia do Draco emendada e inteira, imaginou com seu desejo a aura azul-violeta se restaurando e brilhando, fazendo com que a luz verde sufocante falhasse e sumisse. Ele segurou essa imagem em sua mente e a projetou pela magia com todo seu poder. . . e sentiu o vento agitado e emocionante que significa a magia do Draco respondendo.

E o que o Harry desejou se tornou realidade. Entre um momento e o próximo, o ferimento estava curado. A prisão de luz verde havia sumido.

A magia do Harry se uniu com a do Draco e por um momento vertiginoso eles eram um só ser. Conexões que haviam sido cortadas se curaram e os uniram novamente, de forma que não havia mais qualquer barreira entre eles; eles estavam bem e inteiros juntos. Harry sentiu aquela vibração musical maravilhosa rodeá-los, unindo-os; ele sentiu a batida do coração do Draco, sincronizada com a sua, como ritmo e contraponto, forte mais uma vez.

"Draco?" ele sussurrou hesitantemente, e então segurou a respiração quando uma sensação de calor, íntima, amorosa e tão bem-vinda, preencheu seu coração, e o garoto nos seus braços se moveu ligeiramente e suspirou. "Draco?" ele chamou suavemente, mas de forma urgente, enquanto lágrimas de alívio corriam pelo seu rosto. "Draco!"

…

…

O som de passos soou na floresta, leve e sutil, meramente um farfalhar das folhas, mas definitivamente se aproximando. Draco estremeceu e se contorceu contra as videiras que o prendiam. Ele sabia o que isso significava agora; ele se lembrava dessa parte também. Arquejando, ele não tinha fôlego para gritar, mas a dor era mais do que conseguia suportar a esse ponto. . . e os passos o ameaçavam com mais. Um som fútil, um mero gemido, subiu em sua garganta quando o unicórnio apareceu na clareira.

Assim como antes, o unicórnio caminhou delicadamente pelas árvores; seu corpo branco manchado com as sombras das folhas, sua crina longa e pálida caindo como seda esfarrapada até os seus pés. O unicórnio ficou parado por um momento, seus olhos, assombrosamente verdes e luminosos, encaravam o Draco enquanto as gotas d'água caíam no rosto do garoto.

_Por que você deveria viver?_ ele perguntou.

Draco estremeceu com a pergunta, pois sabia que não existia resposta que pudesse dar. Ele havia traído seu pai, abandonado sua mãe e enganado seus amigos. Ele merecia essa dor, essa isolação. E talvez o unicórnio estivesse certo. . . talvez ele _não_ merecesse viver. E mesmo assim. . . como poderia ele dizer as palavras, _Não há motivo para que eu viva,_ e render todas suas resistências a esse julgamento perverso? Ele já estava fisicamente impedido de preveni-lo, mas dizer aquelas palavras iria condená-lo a aceitar a derrota também em sua alma. Como poderia ele responder uma pergunta que lhe exigia isso?

O unicórnio deu um passo à frente. _Por que você deveria viver?_ ele perguntou novamente, insistente, e a floresta ecoou com a palavra. _Por quê?_

Draco fechou os olhos, mas ele percebeu quando a cabeça do unicórnio se abaixou, sentiu a proximidade perigosa do chifre de marfim enquanto ele cortava o ar que sussurrava seu próprio eco em sua orelha.

_Por quê?_

Ele deixou a pergunta continuar sem resposta. Como poderia ele deixar seu coração se submeter a essa cruel retribuição e permitir que a besta o perfurasse continuadamente, até arrancar o último pedaço de sua vida. . . quando isso era tudo que lhe restava?

_Pense no__ porquê__!_Disse a voz do unicórnio, cortante como uma lâmina de marfim em sua mente. _Pe__n__se!_

Draco tentou pensar, mas ele não entendia esse novo comando. Ele estava com muita dor; ela queimava sua mente e seu coração, reduzindo-os a cinzas, deixando-o vazio com seu fogo ardente, e não existia esperança de alívio. Ele não precisava pensar no porquê. Essa dor era o que ele merecia. Ela o segurava e ele se agarrava nela com força, pois ainda era sua própria vida. . . mas. . . meu Deus, ele não sabia se agüentaria muito tempo.

Ele sentiu o arder gelado do chifre de marfim em sua garganta. Ele descansava contra sua pele como uma chama de gelo, pronto, mortal, ameaçando a possibilidade de dor além da compreensão, esperando sua resposta. A pergunta ziguezagueou pela sua mente, distorcida agora pelo tormento incessante de dor. Por que ele _deveria_ viver? Talvez ele não tivesse entendido. Talvez não houvesse qualquer censura na pergunta, mas sim a proposta de libertação. Se ele dissesse as palavras, se ele soltasse. . . Por que ele _deveria_ viver, preso e sofrendo, quando o unicórnio poderia libertá-lo? Uma memória distante veio à sua mente, de que um dia ele havia desejado paz, mais do que sua própria vida. . .

_Paz._

A palavra correu como uma névoa fria pela mente torturada do Draco. Como um suspiro suave, paz inesperadamente preencheu o seu coração, diminuindo a dor com seu toque delicadamente calmante. Ela correu pelo seu corpo gentil e vagarosamente, uma carícia líquida que fluía do centro do seu coração e que fez com que todas as pontas afiadas de dor derretessem. Draco a respirou fundo, bebeu-a em seus ossos, afogou-se na sua profundidade e deixou que ela limpasse até mesmo a memória de dor. E quando esse sentimento maravilhoso de paz o preencheu por completo, outro sentimento começou a aparecer no seu coração.

Quente e profundamente confortante, íntimo e muitíssimo querido, esse novo sentimento era algo pelo qual ansiava ainda mais do que a abençoada paz que agora o preenchia. Ele não estava sozinho; ele não estava ignorado e abandonado. Ele era amado.

Draco perdeu o fôlego quando esse conhecimento se fez presente. _Amor._ A palavra flutuou, criou forma, e atraiu outra palavra em sua mente, um nome. _Harry._

"Harry," Draco sussurrou, lembrando-se de neve, vôo e palavras gentis ditas em voz alta no ar de um céu gloriosamente pintado. Ele se lembrou de sorrisos e beijos e toques quentes e sensuais, bem como de mãos gentis que haviam criado um juramento solene no seu coração durante uma dança mágica sob a luz do luar.

_Por que você deveria viver? _exigiu novamente o unicórnio, e o chifre deslizou para baixo, sua ponta afiada criando um ponto de ardência gelada no peito do Draco.

A pergunta rodeou e se transformou na mente do Draco, evoluindo para criar outro sentido. _Por que você deveria viver?_

"Porque eu amo alguém," ele disse suavemente, surpreso, enquanto o conhecimento o preenchia com exultação. "E. . . porque eu sou amado." Ele abriu os olhos e viu os olhos verdes brilhantes do unicórnio observando-o com compaixão.

_Então viva_, ele disse, e com essas palavras, o unicórnio enfiou o chifre no grande ferimento no peito do Draco.

Draco ficou imóvel em alarme, mas não houve mais dor. Ao contrário, um sentimento maravilhoso de leveza se apoderou dele. As videiras ao redor dos seus braços e pernas afrouxaram e caíram. Ele olhou para baixo e viu que a ferida estava curada, apenas com uma pequena cicatriz para mostrar onde uma vez estivera. Draco levantou o olhar e encontrou os olhos verdes líquidos do unicórnio com curiosidade. . .

"Draco?" A voz veio de todos os lados, ecoando fracamente.

Com um suspiro, Draco segurou o rosto do unicórnio com as suas mãos, encostando seu rosto nos pêlos quentes, e fechou os olhos. Era tão gostoso poder tocar e se mexer novamente. "Obrigado," ele sussurrou.

"Draco?" A voz veio novamente, chamando com urgência. "Draco! Acorde, amor. Por favor."

Draco abriu os olhos. Olhos verdes, cheios de amor e brilhando com lágrimas, encaravam-no.

Fim do Capítulo 17


	18. Capítulo 18 e Epílogo

Notas: Desculpem-me pela demora na atualização! Mas como decidi postar o último capítulo e o epílogo conjuntamente, foram mais de 32.000 palavras e 51 páginas no Words apenas com essa atualização. Quero agradecer muitíssimo a todos que comentaram os últimos capítulos! Vocês são, como sempre, muito valorizados! Agora chegamos ao fim, e que jornada! Espero que o final agrade a todos, e, por favor, façam um último comentário me dizendo o que vocês acharam da história em geral, da tradução, e etc.

Além disso, gostaria de saber qual tipo de projeto vocês gostariam que eu traduzisse a seguir. Gosto muito de fics românticas do gênero Harry Potter e Naruto, o que vocês acham? De qualquer forma, boa leitura, e obrigada por todo o apoio durante esses anos de tradução! Demorou um pouco mais do que eu queria, mas eu prometi que um dia eu terminava xD Os comentários de vocês na minha caixa de e-mail foram o incentivo para todas as atualizações! Obrigada!

PS: caso encontrem erros gramaticais, de concordância, etc., peço desculpas desde já! Os 10 últimos capítulos foram escritos sem beta, e eu mesma apenas passo o olho corrigindo eventuais erros. Mas eu estava tão ansiosa para postar tudo hoje que só dei uma checada rápida! ^^'

**CHECKMATE**

**PARTE III – FIM DO JOGO**

**Capítulo 18**

_You and I  
We've seen it all  
Chasing our hearts' desire  
But we go on pretending  
Stories like ours  
Have happy endings_

Você e eu

Nós já vimos de tudo

Correndo atrás dos desejos dos nossos corações

Mas nós continuamos fingindo que

Histórias como a nossa

Têm finais felizes

Letras de "You and I" de _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus

…

…

Harry sentiu a repentina volta da conexão _Ti'kira_ como uma corrente de calor emocional que despejou em seu coração e correu para o resto do seu corpo em ondas de tremores que se prolongavam até as pontas dos seus dedos. Era uma onda de calor, amor e conforto tão familiar, adorada e essencial a ele agora, que fez sua respiração falhar enquanto levava para longe todos os seus medos, preenchendo toda a solidão vazia que havia sentido em sua ausência. Por um brevíssimo segundo, ele visualizou o que enxergaria caso estivesse usando o Aurascópio, e soube com toda certeza que a corda translúcida que o unia ao Draco era agora uma conexão de ida e volta, com pedrinhas brilhantes douradas correndo do seu corpo ao do Draco, e uma segunda corrente de pedrinhas cristais brancas, como pequenos prismas parecidos com diamantes, fluindo do corpo do Draco até o seu. Ele não conseguiu evitar um sentimento de alegria, mesmo enquanto tentava impedir as lágrimas de absoluto alívio de caírem quando o Draco se moveu e suspirou. Harry se levantou em um cotovelo para observar atentamente o rosto do Draco, esperando, desejando, mal conseguindo respirar.

E então o Draco abriu os olhos.

"Harry?" A pergunta do Draco não era nada mais do que um sussurro rouco, quase inaudível, mas estava repleto de curiosidade e confusão. "Onde. . .?"

Por um momento, tudo que Harry conseguiu fazer era simplesmente encarar, mudo, com seu lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, aqueles olhos cinza tão amados. Um arrepio profundo correu por ele diante da visão daqueles olhos, pois tinha quase se desesperado em face da possibilidade de nunca mais vê-los.

"Nós estamos na Ala Hospitalar," Harry disse, finalmente, sua voz rouca com emoção. "Você estava. . . machucado." Ele se lembrou que a Madame Pomfrey tinha separado uma dose da Poção de Revivificação para o caso de o Draco voltar à consciência, e sentou-se. "Vem cá," ele disse gentilmente. "Tente se sentar um pouco. Há uma poção que você precisa beber."

Draco fez uma careta de dor quando tentou se mover, então Harry colocou um braço atrás dos ombros do Draco e devagar e cuidadosamente o ajudou a se sentar, ajustando os travesseiros para que conseguisse se apoiar neles, com o Draco entre suas pernas, encostado no seu peito.

Repentinamente, Draco arfou com força enquanto sua memória voltava. "Meu pai. . .?" ele perguntou em alarme.

"Os Aurores pegaram ele," Harry disse, segurando o Draco apertadamente no círculo dos seus braços. "Você está a salvo."

Draco fechou os olhos por um segundo, obviamente aliviado, e então levantou o olhar para o Harry, um pouco assustado novamente, seus olhos cinza preenchidos com choque e realização enquanto as memórias voltavam. Uma mão trêmula segurou fracamente o braço do Harry. "Como eu. . .?" ele sussurrou.

Encontrando os olhos do Draco com os seus, Harry pensou por onde começar. Havia tantas coisas que nem ele entendia, e olhando dentro dos olhos do Draco, ele sentiu em sua consciência todas as conexões que haviam sido cortadas voltarem, quase esmagadoras em sua intensidade. Ele sentiu as auras mágicas deles voltarem a se unir, bem como a conexão da _Ti'kira_, ambos tão maravilhosamente bem-vindos, mas nesse momento, também assustadores. A perda dessas conexões e as suas posteriores restaurações eram uma revelação muito vívida do contraste entre sua vida antes do Draco e tudo que havia ganhado. . . e quase perdido.

Harry repentinamente se sentiu dominado pela magnitude de tudo que havia acontecido. Abruptamente, seus braços foram ao redor do pescoço do Draco, como um reflexo a um impulso do qual mal estivera consciente, e ele pressionou seu rosto na lateral da face do Draco. "Nós quase te perdemos," ele sussurrou, agonizado, no cabelo do Draco. Uma pontada de acusação, que Harry queria que tivesse ficado escondida, foi revelada na frase, exposta pelo tom de suas palavras para pendurar suspendida no ar entre eles.

"Sinto muito," Draco disse, um som cru como lágrimas em sua voz.

Harry ouviu o tremor na voz do Draco e se sentou, piscando, sentindo muito também, seu coração muito cheio de emoções conflituosas e seus pensamentos muito confusos com coisas que precisavam ser ditas, mas que tinham que esperar. Ele se refugiou na lembrança do que deveria estar fazendo. Ele alcançou por cima do Draco para pegar o cálice de Poção de Revivificação que a Madame Pomfrey tinha preenchido anteriormente. "Você precisa beber isso," ele disse, forçando uma neutralidade calma no seu tom. "O gosto é terrível, mas ajuda bastante".

Com um braço ainda ao redor do Draco, Harry segurou o cálice, inclinando-o o suficiente para que o Draco conseguisse beber vagarosamente. As sobrancelhas do Draco desceram em um franzido diante do gosto, mas ele não reclamou.

Entretanto, Draco conseguiu beber apenas metade da dose antes de as cortinas serem rapidamente afastadas e a Madame Pomfrey aparecer. "Ele está. . .?" ela começou, e então parou no meio da sentença em surpresa, chocada não apenas em ver seu paciente acordado e sentado, mas também ao ver o Harry na cama com ele. "Harry!" ela exclamou com um sussurro alto. "O que você. . .?"

"Eu. . . eu tive que ajudá-lo a se sentar," Harry gaguejou, pensando furiosamente e corando, igualmente chocado em ser descoberto na cama do Draco com seu braço ao redor do outro garoto. Ele tinha se esquecido completamente da Madame Pomfrey e do Feitiço de Convocação dela. "Ele acordou um minuto atrás," ele explicou rapidamente, "e. . . ele não conseguiu se sentar sozinho. . . para beber a Poção de Revivificação." Então Harry viu que o Draco estava lhe observando de lado, por baixo de seus cílios; viu a pequena indicação de um sorriso divertido em um canto da sua boca, e seu coração ficou repentinamente tão leve que ele teve que suprimir um desejo de sorrir.

Ele retirou seu braço debaixo do Draco e se moveu para permitir que o loiro se inclinasse no travesseiro. "Eu acho que ele está bem agora," ele disse esperançosamente, enquanto a Madame Pomfrey pressionava seus dedos preocupadamente no pulso do Draco e inclinava a cabeça dele para olhar seus olhos. "Não é?" ele perguntou, esperando atentamente a confirmação dela.

"Estou completamente perdida em como explicar, mas sim, ele parece estar bem," a Madame Pomfrey disse, o alívio na voz dela muito audível. "Mas eu acho que ele ficará muito fraco e precisará ficar de cama por alguns dias," ela adicionou, fixando o Draco com um olho rígido, porém gentil. "Eu preciso te dizer que você nos deu um baita susto, meu jovem."

"Sim senhora," Draco disse com um tom bastante suavizado, e ele olhou para baixo em penitência. "Sinto muito."

"Não peça desculpas," ela reprimiu gentilmente. "Apenas beba o resto daquela poção agora. Ela irá te ajudar a recuperar as forças. Todo o resto poderá ser resolvido amanhã." Ela mencionou para que Harry passasse o cálice com a poção para o Draco, mas Harry ainda teve que ajudá-lo a segurar o cálice enquanto bebia.

"Eu quero fazer um exame mais completo com o Aurascópio, mas acho que isso pode esperar até amanhã," a Madame Pomfrey disse para o Harry enquanto ele a entregava o cálice vazio. "E eu quero que você," ela disse para o Draco, "tente dormir um pouco agora."

Draco concordou e se virou para encarar o Harry, um apelo silencioso nos seus olhos.

"Se você acordar e precisar de qualquer coisa," a Madame Pomfrey continuou, "nós dois estaremos por perto para ajudar. Eu estarei no meu escritório e o Harry estará do outro lado do quarto."

"Não o faça ir," Draco disse suavemente, colocando uma mão no braço do Harry como se para segurá-lo ali. Ele olhou para a Madame Pomfrey. "Eu não quero dormir sozinho."

Harry se surpreendeu um pouco com a coragem do pedido, e também se virou na direção da Madame Pomfrey. "Eu posso colocá-lo para dormir," ele voluntariou, na esperança de evitar sua resposta.

A Madame Pomfrey hesitou um momento, olhando de um garoto para o outro, e então concordou, apesar de sua expressão ser de franca confusão. "Vá em frente e use o Feitiço _Sopire Diuturnus_, Harry. Eu quero que ele durma até o final da manhã, se possível." Ela observou enquanto o Harry gentilmente ajudava o Draco a se deitar e viu os olhos deles se conectarem com um olhar que ela não conseguiu compreender.

E quando Harry lançou o feitiço, havia uma ternura tão suave, sutil, e indescritível na maneira como ele tocou o Draco, que ela se viu inesperadamente sorrindo. Harry lançou o feitiço tão perfeitamente que ela não conseguiu deixar de se sentir orgulhosa, apesar de ele ter ultrapassado o protocolo apropriado ao ter subido na cama junto com o paciente.

"Muito bem feito, Harry," ela disse um momento após, quando o Draco já estava dormindo pacificamente. Então ela o analisou mais rigidamente. "E agora que ele está adormecido," ela disse, "eu acho que está na hora de você me dar uma explicação. Por favor, pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?" Ela balançou a mão em um gesto que parecia incluir não apenas a melhora do Draco, mas também a posição atual do Harry na cama do paciente e a mão do Draco que descansava com uma intimidade possessiva no braço do Harry.

"Eu. . . bem, veja, nós. . ." Harry começou, sentindo sua face esquentar, sabendo que estava corando mais uma vez. Ele precisava dizer a verdade, mas agora que estava nessa situação, como ele conseguiria explicar? Ele olhou para o rosto adormecido do Draco e seu coração se contraiu com afeição e o pouco de medo remanescente. Há poucos momentos atrás ele estivera com medo de que aqueles olhos continuariam fechados para sempre. "Ele _vai_ ficar bem, não vai?" ela perguntou.

"Com alguns dias de descanso, eu acredito que ele vai ficar perfeitamente bem. O pulso está normal e forte agora," a Madame Pomfrey disse, "apesar do fato de quando eu saí daqui da última vez, eu mal conseguia senti-lo." Ela o fixou com um olhar muito direto, apesar de confuso. "Eu não consigo acreditar que a recuperação dele aconteceu espontaneamente, especialmente considerando que nenhum dos feitiços que tentei funcionou. Apenas me diga o que aconteceu, Harry. O que você fez?"

Harry respirou profundamente. Essa pergunta mais específica ele conseguia responder. "Eu usei o método de cura sem varinha que você me ensinou," ele disse, "e eu. . .eu não planejei nada – apenas deu certo – e não foi realmente um feitiço. . . eu apenas pensei que talvez se ele estivesse consciente em algum nível, ele poderia estar sentindo dor ou estar assustado, e eu queria alcançá-lo de alguma maneira, para que ele soubesse que não estava sozinho, e que eu – " As palavras jorraram na pressa do Harry em explicar, até que ele se controlou logo antes de dizer: eu o amo. Ele pausou, procurando outra explicação. "- que. . . que nós estávamos tentando ajudá-lo," ele continuou após um segundo.

A Madame Pomfrey acenou a cabeça, não obstante a explicação não ter feito qualquer sentido para ela. "Continue," ela disse. "Apenas se acalme e me conte tudo do início."

"Tá bom," Harry disse, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. "Eu tinha examinado ele antes com o Aurascópio como você pediu," ele começou. Ele se arrepiou um pouco diante da memória vívida da rede sufocante de luzes verdes que haviam tomado conta do corpo do Draco, bem como do ferimento preto horrível na aura logo acima do peito dele.

"Então você viu o dano terrível que a Maldição da Morte tinha feito na aura mágica dele?"

"Sim," Harry disse. "Eu vi o porquê de você dizer que ele ainda estava morrendo."

"E então o que você fez?"

"Eu lancei o Feitiço Calmante que você me ensinou. E foi durante o lançamento do feitiço que eu o senti respondendo um pouco."

"Você _o sentiu_ responder?" a Madame Pomfrey perguntou, chocada. "Como?"

Harry fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar exatamente do que havia acontecido a seguir, procurando as melhores palavras para explicar. Muito rapidamente, ele percebeu que não conseguiria explicar tudo sem contar a ela sobre seu relacionamento com o Draco e a maneira como as auras mágicas deles haviam se unido. "Eu acho que devo explicar que o Draco e eu estivemos. . . saindo juntos," ele disse vagarosamente. "Poucas pessoas sabem – não faz muito tempo."

"Saindo juntos?" a Madame Pomfrey repetiu, não entendendo imediatamente. "Você quer dizer. . . romanticamente?" ela perguntou, seus olhos se arregalando primeiramente em surpresa e depois em compreensão repentina, enquanto algumas das peças confusas começaram a fazer sentido.

"Sim," Harry disse. "Eu estava planejando em falar com você sobre isso de qualquer forma, depois do feriado," ele continuou, "porque tem mais uma coisa acontecendo entre nós. . . com nossas auras mágicas. . . que nós não entendemos. Eu consigo ver nossas auras se unindo, e eu consigo senti-lo pela conexão."

A Madame Pomfrey se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama e observou o Harry com interesse. "E você acha que essa. . . conexão. . . está envolvida na cura do Sr. Malfoy?" ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei se há outra explicação," Harry disse. "Mas tem mais," ele adicionou antes de hesitar, seu rosto corando em face do que teria que contar. "Eu descobri há alguns dias atrás que eu consigo fazer mágica sem varinha com outros tipos de magia, além da cura," ele disse, envergonhado, com a voz baixa, "e sem a utilização de um feitiço."

"Essa é uma descoberta muito significativa," a Madame Pomfrey disse vagarosamente, mas imaginando se o Harry realmente sabia o quão incrivelmente significativa essa descoberta era.

Harry concordou, grato pela resposta calma dela. "Então, quando eu senti o Draco respondendo ao Feitiço Calmante," ele continuou, "eu pensei que talvez ele tivesse funcionado por ser magia sem varinha. Eu sabia que os feitiços típicos que você tinha lançado antes não tinham funcionado. Eu também sabia que não conhecia qualquer feitiço sem varinha que pudesse ajudar, já que são todos tão específicos. Mas eu estava desesperado para fazer alguma coisa, e quando me lembrei que tinha conseguido fazer magia de transfiguração com apenas meu pensamento e não um feitiço, eu apenas reagi. Com todas as minhas forças, eu o imaginei com todas aquelas luzes verdes desaparecendo e com o ferimento curado. Eu o imaginei se recuperando na minha mente e utilizei essa visualização para direcionar a magia sem varinha." Ele pausou por um segundo. "E funcionou," ele disse simplesmente.

"E foi algo extremamente perigoso de se fazer, Harry!" a Madame Pomfrey exclamou. "Tentar algo nunca testado, sem ninguém por perto para te apoiar caso você encontrasse problemas."

Harry desviou o olhar, magoado com a briga repentina dela, e seus olhos foram repousar no Draco, agora relaxado durante o sono. Um pouco de cor já havia retornado ao rosto dele, mas sombras azuis ainda remanesciam embaixo dos seus olhos. "Eu tinha que tentar," Harry disse muito suavemente, lutando contra as lágrimas que mais uma vez se acumulavam em razão da sobrecarga de emoções que sentia. "Não importava o risco." Ele olhou novamente para ela, fungando de forma nada heróica. "Eu. . . eu não podia deixar ele morrer."

A expressão da Madame Pomfrey suavizou consideravelmente. "Não, é claro que você não poderia deixar ele morrer," ela disse. "Mas apenas estou agradecendo todas as divindades no momento pelas suas ações terem dado certo, e por nós não termos perdido vocês dois. Se as auras de vocês _estão_ conectadas, você poderia facilmente ter sido arrastado sob a influência do mesmo feitiço."

Ela viu o Harry balançar a cabeça e impacientemente enxugar os olhos com a manga da sua camisa.

"Harry," a Madame Pomfrey disse gentilmente, "você fez algo incrível e maravilhoso, e sem dúvidas você salvou a vida do Sr. Malfoy nessa noite. Mas, por favor, prometa que não será tão descuidado com a sua própria segurança novamente."

Harry fungou mais uma vez e engoliu o caroço em sua garganta. "Eu prometo," ele disse. O estouro repentino de energia providenciado pela sua exultação diante da recuperação do Draco estava se acalmando. Ele estava se sentindo extenuado; todas as subidas e descidas emocionais do dia, bem como o consumo de sua magia em curar o Draco, haviam cansado-o, e foi isso, ele sabia, mais do que a briga da Madame Pomfrey, que trouxeram as lágrimas de volta. E o feitiço de sono que ele havia lançado no Draco estava provavelmente lhe afetando também, porque ele estava começando a se sentir grogue.

Mas agora que ele havia contado à Madame Pomfrey sobre as auras deles, ele estava muito curioso em saber o que aquilo significava. "Eu nunca ouvi falar em auras se unindo," ele disse. "O que poderia causar isso?"

A Madame Pomfrey balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso, levantando-se, e despejou o resto da Poção de Revivificação no cálice do Harry, passando-o para ele. "Harry, você parece exausto," ela disse. "Eu acho que você deve tomar isso. Eu posso fazer outra dose durante a manhã para o Sr. Malfoy." Ela ignorou a careta dele e esperou enquanto ele bebia. "Eu apenas consigo pensar em uma razão," ela continuou, em resposta à pergunta dele, "apenas um tipo de circunstância, se pudermos assim chamar, em que auras mágicas podem se unir. Mas é realmente, bem. . . muito raro, e eu preferiria consultar o Professor Dumbledore amanhã antes de nos apressarmos com certas conclusões. Ele é a melhor opção para confirmar ou não a minha teoria." Então ela olhou para o Harry com curiosidade. "Por acaso _ele_ sabe sobre você e o Sr. Malfoy. . .?"

"Sim, tenho quase certeza que ele sabe," Harry disse, lutando contra um bocejo. Ele se sentiu muito melhor agora que a poção fez efeito, e com muito mais sono.

"Então amanhã nós resolveremos tudo," ela disse. "Eu acho que você já passou por coisas suficientes por um dia. Uma boa noite de sono é o que você mais precisa."

"Sim senhora," Harry disse, desejando justamente isso, agora que estava seguro de que o Draco ficaria bem. Ele se ajustou na cama, preparando-se para dormir ao lado do Draco.

"Harry!" a Madame Pomfrey exclamou. "Você não pode dormir _com_ ele!"

Olhando para baixo, na direção da mão do Draco ainda descansando no seu braço, Harry decidiu ser assertivo. "Eu quero," ele disse, "se possível. . .e você viu, ele pediu que eu ficasse aqui." Ele voltou os olhos à Madame Pomfrey. "A verdade é que," ele disse, corando levemente, "eu já lancei o feitiço de adormecer nele anteriormente nas ocasiões em que dormimos juntos porque ele tem problemas para dormir. E eu estava. . . bem. . . deitado aqui com a intenção de dormir com ele essa noite quando eu acabei lançando a magia de cura. . . porque eu estava com medo de ficar tão longe."

Ela o observou rigidamente. "Eu não quero nem saber onde vocês conseguiram dormir juntos," ela disse, "mas eu tenho certeza que o Professor Snape e a Professora McGonagall não teriam aprovado se tivessem conhecimento. E esta é uma Ala Hospitalar. É altamente inadequado. . ."

Harry encontrou o olhar estrito dela com firmeza, colocando toda quantidade de súplica que conseguiu em seus olhos. "Por favor," ele disse. "Ele tende a dormir muito melhor quando eu estou com ele, e eu não acho que conseguiria dormir de outra forma. Eu ficaria preocupado demais com a possibilidade de ele ter um relapso. . . sem eu conseguir saber."

"Eu preferiria que você não dormisse aqui," ela disse, e então pausou. "Entretanto, como ele está sob um feitiço para adormecer. . . e considerando todas as outras circunstâncias," ela disse, finalmente cedendo. "Eu permitirei. Mas apenas essa noite," ela adicionou rapidamente quando Harry sorriu em agradecimento.

Após ela ter ido embora e apagado as lâmpadas, Harry finalmente conseguiu se deitar e relaxar. O Draco ficaria bem. O prazer e o alívio que vinham com esse conhecimento correram por ele da forma como a primeira chuva morna lava os últimos vestígios do gelo do inverno. Ele se acomodou na cama ao lado do Draco e gentilmente puxou o outro garoto para perto, dentro dos seus braços. Draco se moveu no sono, não acordando, mas se ajustando no abraço do Harry, sua cabeça no ombro do Grifinório e um braço indo ao redor da sua cintura. Harry suspirou, contente e grato por muitas coisas, principalmente pelo fato desse dia longo e terrível ter chego ao fim. Ele respirou profundamente, sentindo a gloriosa respiração sincronizada do Draco, e deixou o sono o levar.

…

…

Harry acordou gradualmente, retirado vagarosamente do sono pelo som baixo de vozes perto dele, sua primeira sensação foi a consciência de calor e o cabelo macio do Draco fazendo cócegas na sua bochecha. Harry reconheceu a voz da Madame Pomfrey.

"Nosso Harry é um curador natural incrivelmente talentoso, Albo," ela estava dizendo. "O que ele fez pelo Sr. Malfoy na noite passada não é nada mais que um milagre. Eu nunca poderia ter feito o mesmo. Na verdade, eu não sei se _qualquer_ outra pessoa poderia."

Harry não se moveu, mas duas coisas repentinamente o acordaram por inteiro. Primeiro foi a percepção de que ele estava na cama, abraçando o Draco de maneira muito íntima, enquanto a Madame Pomfrey e o diretor estavam bem ali do lado. Em segundo foi simplesmente o fato de o Draco estar ali, vivo e quente e o abraçando em resposta. Uma onda de exultação misturada com embaraço correu por ele e ele manteve seus olhos firmemente fechados, torcendo ardentemente que não corasse e, assim, demonstrasse estar acordado e ouvindo a toda a conversa.

"Mas ele me disse a coisa mais confusa na noite passada," a Madame Pomfrey continuou. "Então, além de te cientificar que o Sr. Malfoy está se recuperando muito bem, foi por essa razão que eu pedi que viesse aqui tão cedo na manhã."

Arriscando uma espiadela, Harry abriu os olhos apenas o suficientemente para ver o Professor Dumbledore encarar a Madame Pomfrey enquanto esta lhe passava o Aurascópio. "Como você pode ver, todo o dano oriundo da maldição que vimos na noite passada desapareceu," ela continuou. "Harry me disse que as auras mágicas deles estavam se unindo. Eu mal consegui acreditar, mas é verdade. As auras deles _estão_ unidas – eu as estudei logo antes de você chegar – e a única hipótese que consigo imaginar é a existência de um Vínculo entre Magos. Mas, é claro, considerando como são raros, eu nunca efetivamente vi um. Eu queria sua opinião acerca disso."

"Ah," Dumbledore disse, observando através do Aurascópio. "Eu não tinha como ter certeza antes, mas já suspeitava disso. Na verdade, foi Fawkes que sugeriu pela primeira vez a possibilidade para mim – talvez ele até mesmo conseguisse ver o início das conexões entre as auras deles – maravilhoso pássaros, as fênix, sabe – mas sim, isso certamente confirma. Não apenas as auras deles estão unidas, mas se você observar de perto, verá pequenas faíscas de energia sendo transferidas entre eles nos locais em que estão se tocando. Essas duas características comprovam definitivamente o diagnóstico."

"Então realmente _é_ um Vínculo entre Magos," a Madame Pomfrey disse. "Eu nunca achei que poderia acontecer entre. . . bem, quero dizer historicamente, eu nunca ouvi falar de um Vínculo entre Magos existindo entre dois homens. As pessoas envolvidas não são geralmente amantes?"

"Sim, sempre são," Dumbledore disse. Ele abaixou o Aurascópio e encarou a Madame Pomfrey. "O vínculo apenas se forma quando um amor excepcionalmente forte é compartilhado entre as duas pessoas envolvidas, e é apenas completamente fixado se o casal se tornar íntimo sexualmente".

"Mas, Albo," ela disse, "até onde eu sei, o Harry e o Draco Malfoy sempre estiveram brigando um com o outro. Mesmo depois do que o Harry me contou na noite passada, de que eles estiveram se encontrando, eu mal acreditei. . ." Ela pausou e se virou para encarar os meninos adormecidos. Distraída em observá-los clinicamente, ela não tinha percebido, mas agora conseguia ver a maneira como eles estavam deitados juntos, e realmente viu como eles estavam se abraçando. Os braços do Harry estavam ao redor do Draco como se fosse um gesto profundamente familiar, confortável e precioso. A face do Draco estava virada na direção do Harry, sua cabeça descansando no ombro do Grifinório, e seu corpo encostado no do Harry como se ele soubesse, mesmo enquanto inconsciente, que pertencia ali. A mão dela subiu para tocar a própria bochecha. "Harry disse que eles haviam dormido juntos, mas eu não imaginei que ele quis dizer. . . Deve ser verdade, então, que eles são amantes."

As sobrancelhas grossas e prateadas do Dumbledore subiram e ele olhou para ela por cima dos seus óculos. "Essa _parece_ ser a explicação mais provável," ele disse com um pouco de comicidade na sua voz. Ele levantou o Aurascópio e olhou através dele novamente. "Muito provavelmente, sim," ele adicionou pensativamente, "especialmente considerando que parece haver uma ligação _Ti'kira_ entre eles."

"Uma ligação _Ti'kira_? Mas. . . isso é virtualmente um casamento!" A Madame Pomfrey arfou. "Harry disse que ele e o Malfoy estiveram se vendo por pouco tempo. . ."

"Um Vínculo entre Magos também é virtualmente um casamento," Dumbledore disse, ainda olhando através do Aurascópio. "E se a combinação correta de energias estiver presente para criá-lo," ele adicionou, "existem teorias de que leva apenas um primeiro beijo, talvez até mesmo um mero toque, para desencadear os níveis iniciais de junção mágica. Julgando pelos relatos pessoais que já li sobre o assunto, o Vínculo entre Magos em desenvolvimento então se torna intensamente emocional e imensamente forte. Alguns casais com Vínculos entre Magos já disseram que mal conseguiam tolerar ficarem separados. Então a partir do momento em que o Harry e o Draco permitiram que o Vínculo iniciasse, não é uma grande surpresa que o relacionamento deles progredisse naturalmente com muita rapidez. Eu acho que nós devemos ficar gratos por eles terem brigado por tanto tempo. Se isso tivesse acontecido quando eles eram mais jovens. . ."

"Ah, sim," a Madame Pomfrey disse. "Eu não consigo nem pensar nisso."

"As faíscas de transferência de energia estão em sua maioria quiescentes agora enquanto os meninos estão dormindo, mas eu acredito que vejo as cores," Dumbledore disse. "Elas parecem ser douradas e. . . um branco-cristal muito claro. Como você interpretaria essas cores?"

"Diamante e ouro. . ." a Madame Pomfrey disse pensativamente. "Bem, ambos são elementos bastante fortes e puros, apesar de um ser duro e o outro mole. Eu diria que as cores indicam que o poder entre eles é igualmente balanceado. Não há a probabilidade de um superar ou quebrar o outro. Na verdade, eu acho que eles são um bom equilíbrio um para o outro."

"Meus pensamentos são idênticos," Dumbledore disse enquanto entregava o Aurascópio. "Parece que teremos uma situação muito interessante aqui."

Harry sorriu secretamente no travesseiro e se acomodou para mais perto do Draco. Ele não queria que eles descobrissem que ele estava acordado ainda; ele queria ficar aqui perto, segurando o Draco o máximo que pudesse, sentindo o coração forte do outro menino embaixo da sua mão como um grito maravilhoso. Então repentinamente o som da porta do corredor abrindo e passos rápidos se aproximando do Dumbledore e da Madame Pomfrey surgiu por trás das cortinas da cama do Draco. Harry cuidadosamente abriu os olhos, e através da brecha deixada pela saída abrupta do diretor e da enfermeira, ele conseguiu ver o Professor Snape cruzando o quarto na direção deles, seguido de perto pela Professora McGonagall.

"Tenho certeza que pedi que vocês dois me encontrassem no meu _escritório_. . ." Dumbledore disse com uma pausa significativa. Ele fixou os dois professoram com um olhar moderadamente crítico e inquisidor por cima dos seus óculos de meia-lua.

Snape, segurando um pedaço amassado de pergaminho em um punho levantado, ignorou completamente a censura implícita naquela pausa. "Por que eu não fui avisado disso ontem?" ele exigiu. "Por que estou apenas _agora_ descobrindo que Draco Malfoy foi ferido e trazido para cá?"

Dumbledore levantou a mão para que Snape abaixasse a voz e Harry viu a McGonagall encarar o outro professor com severidade. Ele imaginou se ela teria tentando impedir que ele viesse.

"Eu não te contei até essa manhã," Dumbledore disse muito quietamente, "porque a Madame Pomfrey não queria mais ninguém aqui. A princípio a situação era muito urgente, e depois ela sentiu que era necessário um silêncio absoluto. Eu sei que você se preocupa com ele, Severo. Se houvesse algo que você pudesse fazer, eu teria te chamado imediatamente. De qualquer forma, eu planejava te contar cedo nessa manhã."

Snape fez uma careta e cruzou os braços em seu peito, virando o olhar para a Madame Pomfrey. "Posso vê-lo _agora?_" ele perguntou com a voz concisa.

"Agora não é um bom momento," a Madame Pomfrey respondeu duramente. "Eles ainda estão dormindo."

"Eles. . .?"

"Sim. Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter estão dormindo e, considerando tudo por que eles passaram, eu não vou deixar que eles sejam perturbados."

"Potter?" Snape falou rudemente. Ele se virou para o Dumbledore. "Sua carta disse apenas que o Malfoy foi trazido aqui na noite passada de Hogsmeade. O que o Potter tem a ver com isso?"

"É uma história longa, Severo," Dumbledore começou. "Certamente nós podemos discutir isso durante o chá no meu escritório. . ."

Mas a Professora McGonagall interrompeu. "Potter está bem, Albo?" ela perguntou, olhando preocupadamente ao redor do quarto. "E _onde_ está ele? Eu não vejo outra cama ocupada. . ."

"Os dois estão ali," a Madame Pomfrey disse, indicando a cama com as cortinas fechadas.

"O quê?" os olhos do Snape se estreitaram furiosamente. "Você os deixou dormirem juntos?"

"Eu também não estava muito feliz com a ideia na noite passada," a Madame Pomfrey disse, defensivamente, "mas eles insistiram, e, bem, considerando as circunstâncias que descobrimos nessa manhã. . ."

"Circunstâncias?" Snape sibilou, sua voz ficando mais alta e mais enraivecida. "_Circunstâncias?_ Que circunstâncias poderiam possivelmente – "

"Severo," Dumbledore disse, "abaixe sua voz. Esse não é o local ou momento apropriado. Se você vier comigo, nós – "

Snape o cortou. "Eu não vou ser despachado para uma trivial festa de chá, Albo! Eu quero aqueles dois separados. _Imediatamente_. Se o Potter estava envolvido nisso tudo de alguma forma, então não tenho dúvidas de que foi culpa _dele_ o Malfoy ter se machucado, para começar. Eles _nunca_ deveriam ter se envolvido – "

"Severo," Dumbledore repetiu, mais rígido, "é tarde demais para isso. Você não sabe de todos os fatos." Ele pausou. "Veja, o Draco estava bem mais machucado. O Lucius lançou a Maldição da Morte nele."

Houve um silêncio chocado. "Ele está morto?" Snape sussurrou. "Mas você disse – "

"Ele _não _está morto," a Madame Pomfrey disse, cortando-o com irritação, "mas isso se dá _justamente_ ao fato de o Harry ter intervindo."

Harry ouviu a Professora McGonagall arfar e houve mais um silêncio chocado.

"Então o _Potter_ está morto," Snape disse amargamente. "O que ele fez – agiu como um herói e pisou na frente do feitiço? Ele _seria_ tão estúpido."

"Ninguém está morto, Severo," Dumbledore disse calmamente. "Eu apenas quis dizer que é tarde demais para separá-los. O que eles possuem um com o outro é muito raro – "

"Ah, _por favor_," Snape cortou. "Não me diga que você foi convencido por uma noção ridícula de romance e caiu pela atitude idiota deles de se recusarem em não se verem mais. Isso simplesmente _não _pode – não _deve_ – ser permitido. É perigoso demais – como esse incidente prova!"

Dumbledore observou o Snape silenciosamente por alguns segundos, seus olhos mostrando apenas um pingo de divertimento. "E o que você propõe para que nós dissolvamos um Vínculo entre Magos, Severo?" ele perguntou. "Ou uma união _Ti'kira_?"

Snape encarou o diretor, chocado. "Um _Vínculo entre Magos_?" ele conseguiu engasgar finalmente. "Uma _união _Ti'kira?" Ele ficou ligeiramente verde, como se tivesse engolido algo desagradável mais uma vez. "Malfoy e. . . e _Potter?_"

"Sim," a Madame Pomfrey disse decisivamente. "E foi esse Vínculo entre Magos, junto com o fato de que o Harry é um talentoso médibruxo de classe sete," ela adicionou com muito orgulho em sua voz, "que parecem terem sido os fatores decisivos em salvar a vida do Malfoy."

Houve um terceiro silêncio chocado.

"Eu preciso me sentar," Snape disse com um sussurro fraco.

"Albo, eu realmente acho que você precisa explicar o que está acontecendo," McGonagall disse, seu tom descontrolado, quase em exasperação. "Nem _eu_ sabia que o Potter estava tão avançado em Medicina Mágica."

"Qual seja exatamente o motivo pelo qual eu chamei vocês dois ao meu _escritório_ essa manhã," Dumbledore disse. "Há várias cadeiras muito confortáveis _lá_," ele adicionou, levantando uma sobrancelha na direção do Snape, ". . .e nós podemos todos nos sentar juntos e discutir as implicações dessa ocorrência inesperada enquanto tomamos chá e café da manhã." Dumbledore estendeu os braços e indicou a porta para a McGonagall e o Snape. "Eu chamei vocês dois aqui essa manhã para fazermos justamente isso, porque parece que temos diversas coisas a discutir acerca do futuro desses meninos."

"Eu irei em um momento," a Madame Pomfrey disse, entrando pelas cortinas rodeando a cama do Draco.

Harry a observou colocar o Aurascópio na mesa e ele se sentou, cuidadoso para não acordar o Draco.

"Você ouviu tudo, Harry?" a Madame Pomfrey perguntou quietamente.

"Um pouco," ele disse. "Ouvi algo a respeito de um. . . um Vínculo entre Magos?"

"Estou certa de que o diretor irá querer ele mesmo conversar com você sobre _isso, _assim que terminar a reunião com os professores, então eu sugiro fortemente que você se levante e se vista antes que ele volte." Ela apanhou o jarro vazio e os dois cálices, e então se virou para o Harry. "Depois da reunião, eu vou descer até as masmorras e fazer mais Poções de Revivificação. Eu quero ter certeza que o Sr. Malfoy beba uma dose quando ele acordar. Você ficará bem aqui sozinho por enquanto?"

"É claro," Harry disse. "Eu devo fazer alguma coisa. . . se ele acordar antes de você voltar?"

"Não. Apenas deixe-o dormir o quanto ele quiser, e o mantenha quieto caso ele acorde. Eu vou pedir que os elfos-domésticos tragam café da manhã."

Harry esperou ela ir embora e então se levantou, saindo cuidadosamente da cama para que o Draco não fosse perturbado. Ele cruzou o quarto e se sentou na cama oposta, puxando os pés para cima e encarando distraidamente o chão, absorvido nos pensamentos sobre a conversa que havia escutado. Ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de um Vínculo entre Magos, e não tinha ideia do que era ou o que significava, mas evidentemente era essa a causa das auras mágicas deles se unindo. As faíscas que havia visto entre eles – faíscas de transferência de energia, como o Dumbledore as tinha chamado – faziam parte desse vínculo também. E ele era, julgando pela reação de todos, algo muito significante.

Um elfo-doméstico apareceu com uma travessa da café da manhã carregando dois pratos de comida e Harry repentinamente percebeu que estava faminto. Ele comeu rapidamente, então se vestiu, desejando que tivesse roupas limpas para colocar ao invés das roupas úmidas e amassadas que estivera usando ontem.

Foi quando Harry terminou de amarrar os sapatos e se levantou para ir ao lado da cama do Draco que a porta da Ala Hospitalar foi aberta e o Professor Dumbledore entrou. "Ah, Harry," ele disse. "Precisamente a pessoa que eu queria ver." Ele cruzou o quarto para ficar ao lado da cama do Harry. "O Draco ainda está dormindo?" ele perguntou.

"Sim," Harry disse. "Eu lancei um feitiço bastante poderoso para ele adormecer na noite passada."

"Ah," Dumbledore disse novamente. "A Madame Pomfrey irá voltar em pouco tempo," ele disse. "Ela foi até o laboratório de Poções para criar mais Poções de Revivificação, mas eu suspeito que agora que o Severo sabe que elas são para o Draco, ele insistirá em fazê-las ele mesmo." Ele criou uma cadeira confortável do meio do ar com sua varinha e se sentou, gesticulando para que Harry fizesse o mesmo.

Harry se sentou na beira da cama e observou o Dumbledore com expectativa, ao mesmo tempo curioso e ansioso com o que o diretor teria a dizer.

"A Madame Pomfrey me contou várias coisas surpreendentes nessa manhã," Dumbledore disse. "Primeiramente o fato de que você foi o responsável pela recuperação incrível do Draco. E em segundo lugar, que você usou mágica sem varinha e sem qualquer feitiço."

"Sim senhor," Harry disse. "Mas eu não sabia com certeza o que eu estava fazendo. Apenas deu certo."

"Sim, ela explicou essa parte também, Harry," Dumbledore respondeu. "Sendo esse o motivo pelo qual eu quero que você comece a trabalhar privativamente com a Professora McGonagall no próximo semestre, ao invés de continuar com suas aulas normais de Transfiguração. O Draco também será convidado a participar, já que nós precisamos não apenas determinar a extensão desse novo talento seu, mas também vocês dois precisam se submeter a um treinamento rigoroso em como usar o Vínculo entre Magos efetivamente."

"Senhor?" Harry interrompeu. "O que _é_ um Vínculo entre Magos? Eu sei que tem algo a ver com as nossas magias se unindo, mas eu nunca ouvi falar dele antes. O que significa?"

"De forma resumida, é muito raro para o povo mágico que pessoas consigam combinar suas energias mágicas," Dumbledore explicou. "Quando isso acontece, nós damos o nome de Vínculo entre Magos, e as pessoas que formam o casal são chamadas de Magos, mas," ele avisou, observando Harry seriamente, "um Vínculo entre Magos não é algo simples." Ele pausou por um momento ao ver a expressão muito confusa do Harry. "Eu sei que você tem várias perguntas, Harry, e assim que o Draco estiver melhor, eu irei me sentar com vocês dois e explicarei tudo em maiores detalhes. É muito importante que vocês dois entendam e aprendam a lidar com segurança com as energias mágicas que vocês agora compartilham. O efeito de magias combinadas pode ser extremamente poderoso e sem o devido controle, pode ser bastante imprevisível. Um de vocês pode ficar criticamente enfraquecido quando o outro utiliza magia."

Harry balançou a cabeça em gesto afirmativo, compreendendo, lembrando-se de como o Draco havia dito que ficou cansado quando Harry inesperadamente transfigurou a bola de neve em borboletas.

"Por enquanto, Harry," Dumbledore continuou, "essa é mais uma coisa que nós precisamos manter apenas entre nós. Como você, eu e o Arthur Weasley discutimos ontem, é importante para a proteção do Draco que nós mantenhamos o envolvimento dele na prisão do Lucius o mais silencioso possível, e o Ministério já concordou nesse ponto. Mais importante ainda, nós precisamos esconder o fato de que a Maldição da Morte foi lançada. Eu expliquei tudo para o Professor Snape e a Professora McGonagall nessa manhã, e é essencial que mais ninguém seja cientificado. Muitas perguntas seriam feitas se todos soubessem, já que o Draco continua vivo. A última coisa que precisamos é que o Profeta Diário obtenha essa matéria."

Harry concordou, lembrando-se das suas experiências estressantes com a Rita Skeeter.

"O Arthur me contatou essa manhã," Dumbledore continuou. "Seus amigos, a Hermione e o Rony, estão implorando para te visitar e eu tomei a liberdade de lhes dar permissão. Agora que a condição do Draco não é mais crítica, eu achei que você gostaria de vê-los."

"Sim," Harry disse. "Obrigado, senhor."

"Mas eu tenho que te pedir que não conte nada nem mesmo para eles. E apesar de eu estar pedindo muito de você, isso inclui manter em segredo a maneira como o Draco foi curado também."

Harry lançou ao Dumbledore um sorriso aliviado. "Não está pedindo muito," ele disse. "Eu realmente preferiria _não_ contar nada para ninguém por enquanto."

"Muito bem então," Dumbledore disse, ainda com o olhar sério, mas também contente. "Agora, deixe-me contar rapidamente tudo que aconteceu desde a noite passada e depois deixar você ver seus amigos."

Harry escutou a explicação brevíssima do Dumbledore dos eventos que haviam ocorrido desde a confrontação na clareira de Chave de Portal, e então a porta da Ala Hospitalar foi aberta em apenas uma brecha. O Rony cuidadosamente enfiou sua cabeça ali. "Já podemos entrar?" ele sussurrou.

Harry concordou, mas colocou seu dedo na frente dos lábios, indicando que eles deveriam falar baixo.

"Senhorita Granger, Sr. Weasley," Dumbledore disse, levantando-se com um sorriso e fazendo sua cadeira desaparecer. "O Arthur me disse que parabéns são necessários."

"Sim senhor," Rony disse, suas orelhas ficando rosa. A Hermione sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam fixados no Harry ansiosamente.

Dumbledore colocou a mão no ombro do Harry por um momento. "Eu avisarei caso surjam mais notícias," ele disse. Com um olhar significativo para relembrá-lo do que haviam combinado, e com um gesto para a Hermione e o Rony, ele foi embora.

"Ah Harry," Hermione disse quando Dumbledore fechou a porta atrás de si. "Nós estávamos tão preocupados." Ela o abraçou com força. O Rony estava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos como se não confiasse em si mesmo para não abraçar o Harry também. "Nós queríamos ter vindo ontem depois que o Sr. Weasley nos contou o que aconteceu," Hermione continuou, afastando-se para observar o rosto do Harry. "Você tem certeza que está bem?"

"Estou bem," ele disse. "Agora que eu sei que o Draco está melhorando."

Hermione falou com a voz muito suave. "Sinto muito, Harry. O Sr. Weasley nos contou que ele quase foi morto, e que na noite passada eles achavam que ele não fosse sobreviver. Ele realmente vai se recuperar completamente?"

"Sim," Harry disse. "Parece que ele vai ficar bem."

"Eu sinto muito também," Rony disse, "por ter duvidado dele. Meu pai disse que o Malfoy arriscou a própria vida para expor o pai dele e que agora o Ministério tem ótimas chances de prender todos os Comensais da Morte. Ele está estático e está falando como se o Malfoy fosse um tipo de herói, mas. . ." Rony pausou, sua boca ficando dura. "Eu sei que o que ele fez foi bom, mas meu Deus, Harry, ele arriscou a sua vida, e eu não consigo gostar disso. Eu disse que ele estava aprontando alguma. Ele não estava planejando _com_ o pai dele exatamente, mas ele _estava _planejando. Então eu _estava_ parcialmente certo."

"Calado, Rony," Hermione disse, puxando a manga dele. "Agora não."

Mas Rony e Harry ambos a ignoraram. "Eu sei," Harry disse, encarando o Rony com seriedade. "Ele mentiu para mim e ele me usou." O tom da voz do Harry estava repleto com uma pontada sutil de raiva. "Por alguns minutos," Harry continuou, "quando o Lucius Malfoy apareceu, eu achei que você estivera completamente certo. Eu realmente achei que ele tinha me traído justamente como você havia dito que ele faria. Agora. . . bem. . . ele tem muito a explicar." A raiva que o Harry estivera sentindo desde a noite anterior voltou à superfície, mas novamente ele a abaixou, colocando-a de lado por enquanto.

"Você sabe que ele te ama, Harry," Hermione disse. "Você não está duvidando disso agora, não é?"

"Não," Harry disse. "Isso não tem nada a ver com amor; é sobre confiança. Eu confiei nele e apesar de ele não ter me traído para o pai dele, ele me colocou. . . colocou nós dois. . . em uma situação muito perigosa. Eu apenas preciso saber se posso confiar nele novamente."

Rony balançou a cabeça. "Bem, se você quer saber o que eu penso, é que confiar em _qualquer_ Malfoy é um erro, então eu ainda planejo manter um olho nele. Mas," ele continuou rapidamente, interceptando um olhar muito pontiagudo da Hermione, "até mesmo _eu_ tenho que admitir que ele provou de qual lado ele está."

"Vocês vão se ajeitar, Harry," Hermione disse, acariciando seu braço. "Tenho certeza. Apenas deixe que ele se explique."

Harry encontrou o olhar preocupado dela com firmeza. Mesmo com tudo que o Draco tinha escrito na carta, Harry ainda tinha várias perguntas remanescentes. Mas ele também se lembrou vividamente da alegria que sentiu quando a ligação _Ti'kira_ entre eles havia sido restaurada e ele se lembrou das promessas que havia feito quando o Draco estava deitado e morrendo. _I__ndependentemente do que você tenha feito, independentemente do que aconteça. . . eu continuarei te amando._

"É claro que vamos," Harry disse resolutamente. "Nada mudou. Nós apenas precisamos conversar, só isso."

O Rony se virou enquanto a Hermione sorria de maneira reconfortante para o Harry, e os olhos dele caíram em um estranho objeto de metal preto na mesa de cabeceira. "O que era isso?" ele perguntou, levantando o colar arruinado do Draco para observá-lo.

Harry grunhiu suavemente e estendeu sua mão. Rony despejou o colar na palma do Harry e Harry fechou seu punho ao redor dele. Ele não conseguia olhar para o colar, e de alguma forma ele teria que contar ao Draco que ele estava destruído. "Esse foi meu presente de Natal para o Draco," ele disse quietamente. "_Era_ um colar. Draco o estava usando ontem quando. . ." Harry pausou, lembrando-se que ele tinha concordado em não falar sobre isso.

Mas Rony terminou a frase descontinuada. "Você quer dizer que o feitiço que machucou o Malfoy atingiu o colar e. . . fez isso?"

"É," Harry disse.

Rony assobiou. "Deve ter sido Magia Negra da pesada."

"Graças a Deus vocês conseguiram trazer ele para a Madame Pomfrey a tempo," Hermione disse, parecendo assustada.

"Quase não conseguimos," Harry disse, e essa era a verdade.

Eles ficaram todos em silêncio por um momento, e então a Hermione estendeu uma mão e tocou o punho fechado do Harry. "Deixe-me ver o colar, Harry," ela disse gentilmente. "Talvez ele não esteja completamente arruinado." Harry balançou a cabeça, mas abriu a mão, deixando que ela examinasse a bagunça enrolada pensativamente. "Bem, eu vou começar com a pergunta mais simples," ela disse. "Você tentou lançar _Reparo_ nele?"

Harry olhou para ela, surpreso, com repentina esperança se acumulando dentro dele. "Não!" ele disse. "Eu estava muito chateado. Nem pensei nisso."

"Eu conheço uma versão avançada do feitiço. Se isso não funcionar, nada vai." A Hermione puxou sua varinha. "Posso?"

"É claro que sim!" Harry disse avidamente.

"_Reficio_," ela disse firmemente, com um balançar autoritário de sua varinha.

Por um segundo nada aconteceu, e então saiu um raio de luz brilhante da varinha dela, com um barulho de chiado. Harry sentiu o colar se contorcer na sua mão e no outro segundo ele estava inteiro, com a prata lisa e o cristal brilhante, na palma da sua mão.

"Meu Deus, Hermione," Harry suspirou. "Obrigado!"

"É muito bonito," a Hermione disse, e então riu. "Tem a forma da sua cicatriz, Harry!"

O Rony esticou o pescoço para olhar. "Ei, eu me lembro disso. Então era _por isso_ que você conhecia aquela joalheria," ele disse com um sorriso. Ele se virou para a Hermione e pegou a mão dela. "O Harry foi comigo escolher o seu anel."

Harry colocou o colar no bolso e sorriu quando a Hermione estendeu a mão esquerda para mostrar o anel bonito que ele havia ajudado o Rony a escolher. "Parabéns por oficializar," ele disse, dando um leve soco no ombro do Rony e abraçando a Hermione. Rony corou e parecia bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"É melhor eu voltar e sentar com o Draco," Harry disse. "Eu não quero que ele esteja sozinho quando acordar."

"Nós precisamos voltar à Toca, de qualquer jeito," Rony disse. Ele rolou os olhos. "A mãe convidou toda a parentada nesse final de semana para anunciar nosso noivado."

"Nós voltaremos para te visitar amanhã, Harry." Hermione adicionou com tom apologético. "Pode dizer ao Draco que estamos muito felizes por ele estar bem?" Ela olhou para o Rony com expectativa e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Ah, certo," Rony disse após um segundo de atraso. "É, estamos felizes."

"Obrigado," Harry disse com um sorriso torto e a Hermione o abraçou brevemente mais uma vez. "A gente se vê amanhã então." Ele entrou pelas cortinas ao redor da cama do Draco assim que eles foram embora. Draco ainda estava dormindo, mas quando Harry se sentou cuidadosamente no canto da cama, ele se mexeu. Um momento depois os olhos deles se abriram.

Draco levantou uma mão e esfregou os olhos, afastou o cabelo dos seus olhos, e levantou o olhar, encontrando o Harry também olhando para ele. Os olhos deles se encontraram, ambos com perguntas a serem feitas. "Você _está_ aqui," Draco sussurrou. "Eu não tinha certeza. . . se tudo tinha sido um sonho."

"Estou aqui," Harry ecoou. Ele havia segurado o Draco a noite inteira, mas agora que o Draco tinha acordado, Harry sentiu uma distância entre eles que não sabia como, ou talvez ainda não estivesse disposto, a cruzar. Seus sentimentos ainda estavam muito inquietos; ele se sentiu repentinamente esquisito, e não se mexeu para tocar o Draco. "Como está se sentindo?" ele perguntou suavemente.

Draco se moveu com a intenção de se sentar, mas então estremeceu de dor e voltou a se deitar. "Como se você realmente tivesse usado aquela colher Trouxa enferrujada em mim, no final das contas."

Harry sorriu suavemente com a resposta. Se Draco conseguia ser espertinho, era um bom sinal. "Você acha que consegue comer alguma coisa?" ele perguntou. "A Madame Pomfrey mandou um pouco de comida para cá. Ela foi embora para fazer mais daquela poção. Ela queria que você a bebesse assim que acordasse."

"A poção horrível?"

"Infelizmente sim."

Harry trouxe a travessa de café da manhã e ajudou o Draco a se sentar, e apesar de as mãos do Draco estarem um pouco trêmulas, ele conseguiu se alimentar sozinho.

"O que aconteceu com o meu pai?" Draco perguntou quando terminou de comer e Harry colocou a travessa de lado. Harry voltou a se sentar no canto da cama.

"O Dumbledore acabou de me contar que ele está sendo mantido no Ministério por enquanto," Harry explicou, "mas ele será encaminhado para Azkaban assim que eles terminarem de questioná-lo. Na noite passada eles usaram Veritaserum nele e nessa manhã eles prenderam quietamente todos os Comensais da Morte que ele mencionou. Ele também nos passou a suposta localização do Voldemort, mas não o encontraram." Harry pausou por um momento. "Draco, você também deveria saber – eles revistaram a sua casa na noite passada, confiscando documentos e outros objetos que pudessem servir como provas. Mas o Dumbledore se certificou de que eles não estragassem nada, por você."

"E a. . . minha mãe?"

"Eles a levaram ao Hospital St. Mungus. Tudo ficou muito confuso na clareira de Chave de Portal depois que o seu pai lançou a maldição. Todos que estavam lá ouviram as palavras da maldição e viram você cair, mas os Aurores estavam muito ocupados em controlar o Lucius e o transportar para verem o que aconteceu depois. O Professor Dumbledore, o Sr. Weasley e eu somos os únicos que sabíamos que você não tinha sido morto. Fomos nós três que trouxemos você de volta ao castelo, usando a minha e a sua vassoura. Infelizmente, quando os Aurores chegaram à sua casa. . ."

Draco fechou os olhos e sua boca se firmou em uma linha dura e sofrida. "Eles disseram à minha mãe que eu estava morto?"

"Sim. Ela desmaiou quando ouviu que o Lucius havia lançado a Maldição da Morte, e quando eles não conseguiriam reanimá-la na casa, eles a mandaram para o hospital. O Dumbledore já mandou uma carta sigilosa para o hospital nessa manhã avisando que você sobreviveu e eles acham que ela vai ficar bem, depois que souber que você está vivo. Mas eles vão manter ela lá por um tempo de qualquer jeito, por proteção, pelo menos até que todas as prisões sejam feitas." Harry conseguia sentir a preocupação do Draco torcendo o seu coração, e tentou soar encorajador. "Assim que você estiver melhor, Dumbledore disse que você pode ir visitá-la."

Draco balançou a cabeça, encarando suas mãos, e não disse nada por um longo momento. Então ele suspirou de forma infeliz. Finalmente ele levantou o olhar, encontrando os olhos do Harry com firmeza, apesar de os seus olhos estarem um pouco cautelosos. "E você?" ele disse com uma voz que tremeu ligeiramente.

"Estou bem," Harry disse, torcendo para que soasse acreditável.

Mas Draco estava estudando o rosto do Harry atentamente. "Não, você não está," ele finalmente disse. "Você está bravo."

Harry exalou em alto som, vagamente irritado em razão de o Draco ter conseguido ler suas emoções. "Isso pode esperar," ele disse com a voz baixa.

"Não, não pode." Draco cruzou os braços de forma protetora. "Eu consigo sentir a sua raiva. E me machuca. Eu preciso entender o que significa." Ele encarou o Harry com uma mistura de súplica, agitação e rebeldia nos seus olhos. "Ontem eu achei que nunca mais iria te ver," ele disse, "mas isso dói mais. Ver você e sentir isso e. . . agora você está sentado tão longe e eu não sei por quê."

"Apenas me diga," Draco disse, quase em um sussurro, "seja lá o que for. Eu preciso saber."

"Quando você iniciou esse jogo comigo," Harry finalmente disse, "você prometeu que seria honesto." A voz dele quebrou ligeiramente, e ele desviou o olhar do Draco. "Ninguém, em toda a minha vida, foi tão honesto comigo quanto você foi naqueles primeiros dias que estivemos juntos. Ou assim eu pensei. Eu confiei em você completamente. E então. . ." Harry parou de falar, um caroço terrível na sua garganta, "então eu descubro que você mentiu. Que você traiu a minha confiança na pior maneira possível. Como você achou que eu iria me sentir? Eu não acho que bravo sequer _começa_ a explicar como eu me sinto no momento." Harry viu Draco se curvar um pouco com as palavras, mas ele estava muito bravo para parar. "E você não esperava ter que lidar com tudo isso, não é?" ele perguntou, aumentando a voz. "Todo aquele papo de 'não pode esperar até eu voltar do feriado?' que você disse para mim. Você não esperava ter que enfrentar tudo isso. Não eu, o Rony, a Pansy, ter que sair do time de Quadribol. . ."

"Não, eu não esperava ainda estar aqui," Draco disse suavemente, ". . . e eu ainda não compreendo. . . eu não sei como isso pode ter acontecido. . ." Ele pausou, olhando para o Harry pela sua franja por um momento, talvez torcendo que Harry respondesse sua pergunta implícita. Mas Harry não disse nada e ele continuou. "No momento, apenas estou tentando não ficar aterrorizado por estar vivo." Draco levantou a cabeça e afastou o cabelo dos seus olhos com uma mão. "Eu não traí apenas o meu pai," ele disse firmemente, "eu fiz os juramentos deles e então traí todos os Comensais da Morte. Tal ato gera uma sentença de morte da qual eu talvez nunca me sinta a salvo."

Um punho gelado parecia ter apertado o coração do Harry. Draco tinha dito algo semelhante na carta dele, mas Harry não tinha realmente absorvido isso. "Você fez os juramentos dos Comensais da Morte?" ele perguntou agora, aterrorizado. "Draco! Você deixou eles te marcarem?"

"Não," Draco disse, seu estômago se revirando com a memória daquela ocasião assustadora e repugnante. "Apenas o Voldemort pode criar a Marca Negra. Meu pai havia planejado para que isso acontecesse quando ele te levasse. Mas. . ." Ele pausou por um momento e uma sombra de apreensão cobriu seu rosto. "Eu não sei quão vinculantes aqueles juramentos são por si sós. O meu pai disse. . . que eles seriam juramentos preliminares. . . que iriam me vincular ao Voldemort _depois_ que eu recebesse a Marca Negra. Talvez os juramentos não tenham um poder real sozinhos; talvez o poder de vinculação se dê apenas pela magia da Marca. Mas e se esses juramentos tiverem poder? E se eu _tiver_ jurado lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas agora? De qualquer forma, eles irão querer punir minha traição. Esse é parcialmente o motivo pelo qual meu pai tentou me matar. E o motivo pelo qual eu não tentei impedi-lo."

"Então você _queria_ morrer?" Harry perguntou em choque.

"Não!" Draco disse, levantando o tom de voz pela primeira vez. "_Nada_ do que aconteceu teve relação com o que _eu _queria. Você não entende? Eu fui forçado." Ele desviou o olhar por um momento, controlando-se novamente antes de continuar, sua voz cheia de emoção. "Eu fui tão honesto com você quanto eu podia ser. Eu nunca menti acerca dos meus sentimentos por você. Havia apenas. . . algumas coisas. . . que eu não te contei."

"Por que não?" Harry perguntou curtamente. "Eu _não_ entendo. Por que você não podia me contar?"

"Primeiramente, porque o meu pai não é facilmente enganado," Draco disse diretamente. "Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Harry. Você nunca conseguiria ter fingido o olhar no seu rosto naquele primeiro momento em que pensou que eu tinha te traído. Eu sabia que o meu pai esperaria por aquele olhar, estaria observando sua reação de perto. Ele nunca teria se arriscado a lançar a Maldição Imperio em você a não ser que ele estivesse convencido pela sua expressão de que eu tinha feito exatamente o que ele tinha mandado." O queixo do Draco se levantou um pouco. "E em segundo lugar," ele disse com tom de desafio, "eu achei que você nunca concordaria com o meu plano."

"Bem, você com certeza estava certo quanto a isso," Harry disse tensamente. "Mas ignorando por um momento o fato de que você me _traiu_ ao me forçar em uma situação com a qual eu nunca concordaria. . . Mesmo se você não pudesse _me _contar, Draco, você não tinha que ter feito tudo sozinho. Você não tinha que ter tomado um risco tão grande. Você poderia ter ido ao Dumbledore e pedido por ajuda – "

"Não, eu não podia! Você acha por um segundo que o Dumbledore teria concordado em deixar que eu usasse você como isca para apanhar o meu pai? Que _qualquer pessoa_ deixaria? Mas você era a _única_ coisa pela qual o meu pai se arriscaria. Eu sempre tive a intenção de pedir a ajuda do Dumbledore, assim como eu fiz – no último minuto – depois de já ser tarde demais para ele me impedir."

"Meu Deus, Draco," Harry disse. "Esse é o meu ponto! Você me usou! Como isca! E então arriscou a sua vida daquele jeito – "

"Eu fiz o que tive que fazer," Draco continuou insistentemente. "Eu me certifiquei que _você _estivesse a salvo. Mas o meu pai tinha que ser impedido. Ele estava completamente obcecado com a ideia de ser o Comensal a te entregar ao Voldemort." Draco encarou o Harry, cada vez mais chateado com a recusa insistente do Harry em entender. "Você não se lembra de quando eu te disse que ele havia me dado um ultimato durante o verão e que ele estava me forçando a provar minha lealdade? Bom, era isso. Eu tinha que elaborar um plano para capturar você até o final do ano ou ele disse que te apanharia de qualquer jeito e entregaria _nós dois_ ao Lorde das Trevas! Minha vida já estava em risco!"

As últimas palavras do Draco pareciam ecoar na Ala Hospitalar vazia e eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento.

"Só eu sabia o quão determinado ele estava em te sequestrar," Draco disse, tentando com muito esforço acalmar sua voz novamente. "Na noite em que eu te beijei pela primeira vez, eu percebi que apenas eu poderia impedi-lo. Porque eu te amava, eu _precisava_ impedi-lo. Ele não me deu escolha. Se ele estivesse disposto a deixar você em paz, eu nunca teria feito tudo isso. Mas nenhum de nós poderia ter qualquer tipo de futuro, juntos ou não, enquanto ele estivesse tão determinado a te apanhar. E eu tinha que fazê-lo acreditar que eu estava do lado dele até o momento em que ele fosse desmascarado na frente de testemunhas, ou ele teria colocado aquela Maldição Imperio em _mim_ e teria me _forçado_ a te machucar. Eu preferiria morrer antes que isso acontecesse."

Harry estivera encarando suas mãos enquanto o Draco falava, mas ele arfou ao ouvir aquilo e levantou o olhar.

"Eu não tinha muitos motivos para viver à época em que elaborei o plano," Draco disse mais suavemente. "O meu pai havia deixado muito claro que as minhas únicas opções eram me juntar aos Comensais da Morte ou ser entregue ao Lorde das Trevas como um traidor. Então, querendo eu ou não, eles tinham a intenção de me usar para chegar até você. A morte parecia minha única saída. . . e se eu _tinha_ que morrer, eu queria que fosse com algum propósito. Depois que nós nos envolvemos, é _claro_ que eu não queria morrer. Eu apenas não achava que poderia ser salvo. Eu não achava que alguém tentaria."

"Você não achou que _eu _tentaria? Ou o Dumbledore?" Harry perguntou, apesar de a verdade nas palavras do Draco arderem. _Ninguém _otinha protegido.

"Eu não podia depender de mais _ninguém_," Draco disse defensivamente. "Havia muitas incertezas. Eu já estava tomando um risco terrível, torcendo para que o Dumbledore recebesse minha mensagem e chegasse a tempo. E até mesmo então, eu apenas estava pensando em tê-lo lá como testemunha e para me certificar que você fosse ficar a salvo. Apenas quando eu cheguei na clareira uns cinco minutos antes de você que eu descobri que ele havia antecipado o perigo e havia colocado Aurores lá em avanço."

Draco desviou o olhar da expressão dura e imóvel do Harry por um segundo e respirou fundo. "Você tem que entender," ele continuou resolutamente, "que a única coisa da qual eu _tinha_ certeza era de que eu conhecia o meu pai. Eu sabia que ele iria explodir e tentar matar um de nós ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, e eu não podia presumir que o Dumbledore conseguiria impedi-lo. Considerando o número de vezes que ele ameaçou a minha vida nos últimos anos, eu não tinha dúvidas de que ele tentaria seguir com as ameaças. Eu apenas me certifiquei de provocá-lo o suficiente para que ele definitivamente mirasse a maldição em mim, e não em você." Ele pausou, olhando novamente para o Harry, encontrando o olhar verde irado sem hesitar. "Todo o mundo mágico ficaria fatalmente desmoralizado se ele tivesse _te _matado, Harry," ele disse corajosamente, "mas ninguém sentiria minha falta."

Harry soltou um som inarticulado. "_Eu_ teria sentido a sua falta! Você realmente achou que você poderia simplesmente. . . se desculpar e. . . e morrer. . . e eu superaria tudo?" ele perguntou incrédulo. "Eu _nunca_ teria superado!"

A fronte corajosa do Draco pareceu desmoronar com as palavras do Harry, seus ombros caíram e ele encarou suas mãos, silencioso por um longo momento. "Eu sei," ele finalmente disse, quieto. "É por _isso_ que eu estava me desculpando. Eu apenas nunca imaginei, quando iniciei tudo isso, que você poderia querer. . . nós. E apenas quando você me contou sobre aquela garota eu percebi o quanto eu estaria te machucando."

"Então seu verdadeiro plano," Harry disse amargamente, "era me usar para criar uma armadilha para o seu pai, que acabasse sentenciando ele à prisão perpétua, para impedir que ele me machucasse. . . sem importar se você morresse no processo porque ninguém ligaria. É isso?"

"Essencialmente sim," Draco disse com um suspiro cauteloso. Ele olhou para o Harry, tristeza torcendo a rigidez de sua boca.

"Draco, o que você planejou teria me machucado mesmo se eu nunca tivesse começado a te amar!" Harry disse, mal conseguindo conter sua necessidade de gritar. "Meu Deus, teria me machucado mesmo se eu não te _conhecesse_. Eu não quero que _mais. . . ninguém. . .morra_ por mim!"

"Mas pessoas irão morrer nessa guerra, Harry," Draco respondeu suavemente. "Incluindo pessoas que você ama. Um de nós ainda poderá morrer. Você tem que saber disso."

"Eu _sei_ disso! Não significa que eu queira aceitar," Harry disse furiosamente. "Maldição, Draco! Eu não sei com o que estou mais bravo – você ter me usado desse jeito ou você deliberadamente tomando uma chance tão terrível, idiota e impensada com a sua vida!"

"Eu fiz o que acreditava que tinha que fazer," Draco repetiu com uma voz muito baixa e sofrida. Embaixo da tristeza nos olhos cinza do Draco ainda havia uma determinação firme que lembrava aço. "Eu prometo que não foi _nada_ impensado. Mas se você preferir achar que eu fui descuidado e estúpido e. . . e me odiar por tudo, então não é nada mais do que eu já esperava."

Uma onda de calor cruzou o rosto do Harry e ele se sentou encarando o Draco, sem fala.

Durante o longo momento de silêncio que seguiu, eles ouviram a porta do corredor ser aberta e fechada. Alguns segundos depois, a Madame Pomfrey, carregando uma jarra fresca de Poção de Revivificação e um cálice, entrou pelas cortinas da cama do Draco.

"Está acordado, então," ela disse alegremente ao Draco. "Como se sente?"

"Bem, acho," Draco disse com a voz apertada. "Bastante fraco. E dói. . . aqui." Sua mão pressionou um ponto no centro do seu peito.

Harry se levantou abruptamente.

"Bem, era de se esperar," a Madame Pomfrey disse, "considerando que esse foi o ponto de entrada da maldição. A dor provavelmente irá embora em um ou dois dias, mas temo que você terá uma pequena cicatriz ali." Ela encheu o cálice com a poção e o entregou ao Draco. "Aqui. Isso irá ajudar bastante com a dor e a fraqueza."

Mas Draco não pegou o cálice. Com a menção da cicatriz, sua mão havia deslizado a um centímetro da sua clavícula, e ele havia olhado para o Harry com um olhar perturbado nos seus olhos.

"Eu tenho que ir," Harry disse.

A Madame Pomfrey se virou para observar Harry curiosamente.

"Eu. . . eu preciso ir para o meu quarto e. . . trocar de roupa," Harry disse. "Eu só. . ." De repente tudo tinha se tornado opressivo, e ele queria dizer chega. Chega de usar roupas sujas. Chega de ficar na Ala Hospitalar. Chega do Draco. "Eu só preciso ir," ele disse novamente, e sumiu.

"Bem, isso foi um pouco repentino," a Madame Pomfrey disse, ainda segurando o cálice. Ela olhou para o Draco e viu que o rosto dele havia ficado ainda mais pálido do que estivera alguns minutos atrás. "Está tudo bem?"

"Eu acho que ele está muito. . . chateado. . . comigo," Draco respondeu, encarando o espaço vazio em que o Harry estivera. Sua mão ainda estava na sua garganta, deitada vazia e abandonada no local em que o presente lindo do Harry antes estivera pendurado.

"Eu não posso culpá-lo, sabe," ela disse. "Não depois do que você o fez passar na noite passada." Ela estendeu o cálice novamente. "Aqui," ela disse. "Beba isso. Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver."

As mãos do Draco tremeram levemente enquanto ele pegou o cálice da Madame Pomfrey. Ele deu um pequeno gole e soltou um arrepio pequeno e involuntário diante do gosto. "Não, não vai ficar," ele disse, muito melancolicamente. "Ele me odeia de novo."

A Madame Pomfrey soltou uma risada curta e leve. "Estou certo de que este _não _é o caso," ela disse. "Eu acho mais provável que ele esteja apenas agora reagindo ao terrível susto que você o deu. Ele esteve muito ocupado cuidando de você para se deixar pensar no que aconteceu até agora." Ela balançou a cabeça ao ver a expressão triste do Draco, mas sorriu gentilmente. "Vamos, beba tudo. Você vai se sentir muito melhor."

Draco respirou profundamente e virou a bebida rapidamente. O gosto era completamente vil, mas calor e força correram pelo corpo dele enquanto a bebida descia. "Ele realmente ficou. . . para cuidar de mim?" ele perguntou, enquanto passava o cálice vazio.

"Ele fez muito mais do que isso, querido," a Madame Pomfrey disse.

Draco corou em razão da expressão carinhosa inesperada, e ele levantou o olhar para a enfermeira, seu coração em seus olhos. "Você pode me contar o que aconteceu?"

…

…

Harry correu o caminho de volta ao dormitório da Grifinória, seus pés pisoteando os corredores desertos e as escadas, seu coração batendo rapidamente, tão alto em seus ouvidos quanto seus passos corridos. Ele soube o exato momento em que o Draco percebeu que o colar havia sumido. Um sentimento arrebatador de perda havia corrido por ele logo antes de o Draco olhar para ele com confusão e melancolia em seus olhos cinza, e Harry repentinamente precisou se afastar. Ele precisava sair da Ala Hospitalar, ele precisava de espaço, ele precisava de tempo para pensar. O fato de que também precisava desesperadamente de um banho e de uma nova muda de roupas na verdade não tinham nada a ver com a sua saída.

A Mulher Gorda pareceu assustada enquanto ele corria, e Harry se lembrou rapidamente que ela não o via desde o Natal. "Pudim de ameixa," ele disse rapidamente, não dando tempo para ela fazer comentários. Ele foi direto ao banheiro dos meninos, despiu-se das roupas que estivera usando desde o dia anterior, e entrou no chuveiro. A água quente estava gostosa; seria até mesmo calmante se ele permitisse, mas não permitiu. Ao invés disso ele se ensaboou e enxaguou o mais rápido que pôde e saiu. Então, com uma toalha em volta da cintura, ele apanhou as roupas e voltou ao dormitório. Ele despejou as roupas sujas no chão no canto da sua cama e colocou roupas limpas do seu baú. Finalmente, ele se sentou no lado da cama, seus cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, e deixou a cabeça cair em suas mãos. Seu cabelo úmido, que ele nem se importou em escovar, espetava para todos os lados entre os seus dedos. Todos os pensamentos, temores e emoções que ele havia deixado de lado ontem vieram desmoronar na sua mente.

Ele estava furioso com o Draco por tantos motivos: por colocar o Harry em risco, por arriscar sua _própria_ vida, por planejar algo daquele gênero tão secretamente, por assustá-lo de tamanha maneira emocionalmente, e, principalmente, por se recusar a admitir que estivera errado em fazer tudo que fez. Ele se lembrou do que havia dito à Hermione: "_Nada mudou. Nós apenas precisamos conversar, só isso." _Bem, eles _tinham_ conversado, e apesar de o Harry não ter esperado que a conversa fosse tão curta e volátil, _nada_ havia mudado. Harry queria o Draco nos seus braços, queria falar com ele suavemente e rir com ele e olhar nos seus olhos. Ele queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, com toda a intensidade que igualasse sua raiva. _Então por que eu fui embora?_ Ele se perguntou com irritação.

Ele exalou um longo respiro e se deitou na cama, tentando colocar suas emoções em algum tipo de ordem compreensível. Talvez tudo que ele precisasse era tempo sozinho para ordenar tudo na sua cabeça. A coisa mais óbvia que ele estava sentindo era raiva – por todas as razões que havia exposto ao Draco – mas por baixo dessa raiva havia um poço aparentemente infinito de medo e incerteza. Harry se sentiu muitíssimo abalado. O repentino término com a Cho não havia chego nem perto de destruir seu mundo como a morte do Draco teria feito.

A quase morte do Draco havia violentamente catapultado a consciência do Harry quanto à vulnerabilidade deles, dos futuros frágeis e precários deles, para longe daquela ideia de futuro nebuloso, sombrio e desconhecido em um momento futuro o qual Harry havia preferido ignorar até o imediato presente. Teria ele que viver todos os dias encarando o prospecto iminente de que aquele dia poderia ser o último deles juntos? A mera ideia era mais desconcertante do que qualquer outro sentimento. Ele havia dado seu coração completamente – isso não era algo que era facilmente tomado de volta – mas como ele poderia se manter em um relacionamento que poderia quebrar irrevogavelmente seu coração a qualquer momento?

E ao mesmo tempo, como não poderia, quando a separação do Draco era impensável? Mesmo agora, bravo como estava, a distância entre eles o cutucava como um tipo de dor inesgotável que o prendia no lugar. Ele sempre soube dos riscos, e no início ele achava que estava disposto a enfrentá-los. . . mas agora, repentinamente, tudo parecia tão mais perigoso e imprevisível. E ver o Draco tratar a hipótese de sua própria morte de forma tão leve, tão descuidada. . . era como um tapa na cara. Será que ele voltaria a fazer o mesmo? Poderia o Harry voltar a confiar nele para que não fizesse?

Harry se lembrou das vezes em que havia tentado conversar com o Draco sobre suas esperanças e planos para o futuro, apenas para obter a resposta, "_Eu tento não pensar no futuro."_ Harry finalmente entendia a razão por trás da relutância prévia do Draco, mas como Draco se sentia agora? Naquela noite, após eles dançarem a _Ti'kira_, Draco havia dito, "_Eu não consigo me imaginar jamais querendo outra coisa."_ Seria isso ainda a verdade? Será que Draco ainda queria um futuro com o Harry agora que estava livre do seu pai? Harry não havia lhe dado a chance de dizer, e isso também era muito perturbador.

Outra coisa que o perturbava, Harry percebeu, era simplesmente o fato de o Draco ter sentido a sua raiva tão perfeitamente. Harry estava acostumado a manter seus sentimentos para si mesmo até que estivesse pronto para falar sobre eles. Ter o Draco como alguém para conversar, alguém que manteria as coisas privadas entre eles, era imensamente atraente. Mas havia também o elemento da privacidade. Se ele não queria conversar sobre alguma coisa, ele podia manter isso para si, e o Draco havia sido muito respeitoso quanto a isso. Mas a ideia de ter nenhuma privacidade emocional o perturbava imensamente.

Ele não queria que o Draco soubesse que ele estava bravo – pelo menos não naquele momento. Não logo que ele acordou nessa manhã, pouco recuperado de um machucado quase fatal. Harry se sentia muito mortificado por ter sujeitado o Draco a uma onda de perguntas, atacando-o antes que eles sequer houvessem se tocado. Ele certamente não tinha feito um bom trabalho em manter o Draco quieto como a Madame Pomfrey tinha pedido.

Ele se perguntou se o Draco conseguiria sentir o que ele estava sentindo agora. E se ele se permitisse relaxar e concentrar, conseguiria ele saber o que o Draco estava pensando ou sentindo no momento? De alguma forma isso parecia espionagem e Harry não gostou da ideia. Demoraria para se acostumar ao. . . Vínculo entre Magos. . . se realmente era isso que estava permitindo com que eles sentissem as emoções um do outro tão vividamente.

Por outro lado, Harry pensou com um sorriso muito breve, a experiência de compartilhar os sentimentos do Draco quando Harry lançou a magia, ou especialmente durante o sexo, havia sido incrível. Essa conexão que eles compartilhavam, apesar de ocasionalmente desconfortável, era também incrível e de tirar o fôlego, e não era algo que ele jamais gostaria de compartilhar com outra pessoa. Até mesmo o Dumbledore havia dito quão rara era a conexão. . . e esse pensamento servia apenas para enfatizar o quão insubstituível o Draco era na sua vida.

Pensando novamente no colar, Harry se levantou e encontrou seu par de jeans na pilha de roupas sujas no chão. Gentilmente, ele apanhou o colar do bolso onde o havia colocado enquanto conversava com a Hermione e o Rony, e deitou-o na palma da sua mão. Ele brilhava suavemente na luz solar que vinha da janela ao lado da sua cama, prata fina e cristal claro. O feitiço da Hermione havia funcionado perfeitamente. Vendo-o agora, ninguém imaginaria que ele estivera escurecido e distorcido, quase destruído, e Harry estava muito feliz pelo Draco não ter visto o colar naquele estado. Mas o olhar sofrido do Draco, ao perceber que o colar não estava lá, voltou ao Harry com força e ele se arrependeu por ter permitido que o Draco sofresse daquele jeito. Cuidadosamente, ele dobrou o colar e o colocou no bolso da calça que estava vestindo. Logo, ele pensou, o colar voltaria a estar a salvo em volta do pescoço do Draco, onde pertencia.

Harry se inclinou e apanhou sua camisa do chão, apanhando as duas cartas, uma da Cho e a outra do Draco, de dentro do bolso fronteiro. A carta da Cho ele colocou no bolso da camisa que estava usando, brevemente reconhecendo que ele ainda precisava conversar com o Draco sobre ela.

Voltando à cama, ele desdobrou a carta do Draco e se sentou para ler mais uma vez. O tom da carta era muito mais apologético do que o do Draco nessa manhã. O Draco, Harry percebeu agora enquanto lia, _sentira_ pelo que ele estava fazendo. Sentira muito. Mas a raiva do Harry havia colocado o Draco na defensiva nessa manhã e o Draco, Harry sabia, nunca se entregaria somente porque o Harry estava bravo quanto a alguma coisa. Harry desejava agora que tivesse insistido que conversassem mais tarde, até que conseguisse ajeitar suas emoções. Ele realmente não teve a intenção de deixar as coisas fugirem do controle, mas assim que ele começou a falar, a raiva havia tomado conta de si.

Harry releu o parágrafo que havia o chateado tanto na noite passada:

_Eu tentei não pensar na morte, em nunca mais poder ficar com você, mas estava me destruindo saber que isso era o que provavelmente aconteceria, e que você poderia me odiar quando tudo terminasse. Harry, por favor, tente entender. Por favor, não me odeie por ter desejado que você me amasse, por ter desejado ficar com você, mesmo sabendo como tudo terminaria._

Ah, Deus. Harry sentiu aquelas palavras como um imenso peso batendo no seu coração enquanto se lembrava do que Draco havia dito nessa manhã. "_Mas se você preferir achar que eu fui descuidado e estúpido e. . . e me odiar por tudo, então não é nada mais do que eu já esperava_." Na noite passada, quando havia lido essas aquelas palavras, elas o levaram às lágrimas ao pensar que Draco jamais acreditaria que Harry pudesse odiá-lo. Mas Harry se forçou a reconhecer que, nessa manhã, ele havia agido exatamente como Draco temia. E ele estava horrorizado em pensar que o Draco provavelmente estava deitado na Ala Hospitalar, convencido de que o Harry o odiava.

_Eu sempre soube que a minha morte era inevitável – o meu pai teria me assassinado eventualmente, porque eu iria negá-lo a lealdade que ele exigia e teria me recusado a ajudá-lo a te entregar ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas o meu maior medo era que ele, de alguma forma, me forçasse a te entregar, mesmo assim. Eu não conseguiria viver com o conhecimento de que o meu pai tinha te machucado, ou pior, tinha me usado para te machucar._

Draco tinha praticamente dito a mesma coisa nessa manhã e Harry, muito distraído com a sua própria raiva, não tinha escutado. Mas agora, lendo a carta novamente, ele se recordou de algo que o Rony disse alguns dias atrás.

"_Eu acho que você não está entendendo_", Rony havia dito. "_Mesmo que ele não queira, não percebe que eles poderiam __forçá-lo__? Você não está a salvo com ele. E eu odeio admitir isso, mas se ele __não__ está do lado deles, então ele não está a salvo com você também. O que você acha que eles farão com __ele__, depois de usá-lo para chegar a__té__ você?"_

Um sentimento profundo de apreensão preencheu o estômago do Harry. Ele se arrepiou com o pensamento do que poderia ter acontecido com eles caso o Draco não tivesse agido contra o seu pai, e Harry finalmente reconheceu a escolha terrível que havia sido imposta ao outro garoto. O Draco havia sido colocado em uma situação sem lados positivos, e ele havia feito o melhor que pôde.

"_Eu fiz o que acreditava que tinha que fazer_," Draco havia dito, e Harry finalmente escutou não apenas a devoção nas palavras, mas também o desespero por trás delas. Draco havia sido forçado a escolher o impensável, e havia se mantido forte apesar de sua escolha lhe negar tudo que desejava. Ele havia escolhido proteger o Harry e não ter o Harry, até mesmo sob o preço da sua própria vida. Harry repentinamente sentiu uma emoção tremenda de admiração pelo que o Draco havia feito, pela escolha que havia feito e pela força com que havia persistido, independentemente de toda dor que ele obviamente sofria.

Harry se lembrou de estar de pé na clareira, encarando o Draco e sabendo com toda a certeza do mundo que tinha que ter fé no outro garoto, tinha que confiar nele mesmo quando tudo parecia indicar que não deveria. Ele havia acreditado no Draco naquela hora, e com uma dor crescente na sua garganta, percebeu que não poderia parar de confiar no Draco agora. Com um sentimento repentino de urgência, Harry alcançou seus sapatos. Ele tinha que voltar à Ala Hospitalar.

Ele havia colocado apenas um sapato quando ouviu uma batida insistente na sua janela. Harry levantou o olhar, confuso, e viu algo pequeno e cinza flutuando do lado de fora do vidro. Pigwidgeon? E certamente, quando Harry abriu a janela, a pequenina coruja voou para dentro e circulou a cabeça dele loucamente. Uma pequena carta caiu ao chão no pé descalço do Harry, e com um pio excitado, Pigwidgeon voltou à janela e foi embora.

Harry apanhou a carta e a abriu, surpreso ao ver que vinha da Gina.

_Querido Harry,_

_A Hermione e o Rony acabaram de voltar e disseram que você está bem e que o Malfoy está se recuperando. Depois do que o pai disse na noite passada, eu estava tão assustada por você e por ele, e eu me senti horrivelmente culpada. O Rony talvez nunca pare de suspeitar totalmente do Malfoy, mas eu sinto muito por ter duvidado dele. Eu teria me sentido horrível se ele tivesse morrido. O pai disse que ele arriscou a vida dele para trair o próprio pai e te proteger – e que ele disse na frente de todo mundo que ele te amava. Eu sei que disse que ele teria que provar que merecia seu amor. Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu acho que ele merece. Estou tão feliz por você tê-lo, Harry. Você merece ter alguém que te ama tanto._

_Com amor, Gina._

Harry leu a breve carta duas vezes e sorriu com a maneira como a Gina havia super-romantizado a situação, mas ele também se sentiu tocado. Ter a aceitação dela significava muito para ele. E ter o apoio do Sr. Weasley era completamente inesperado e muito, muito bem-vindo. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley haviam sido como pais para o Harry, e a assertiva da Gina de que eles ficariam chateados com o seu relacionamento com o Draco havia sido um pensamento perturbador e constante no fundo de sua mente. Mas se a Gina e o Sr. Weasley conseguiam aceitar e perdoar o Draco, Harry repentinamente ponderou o que ele estava fazendo aqui no seu dormitório enquanto o Draco estava na Ala Hospitalar sozinho.

Harry pulou de pé. Rapidamente colocando a carta da Gina na mesa de cabeceira, e então redobrou a carta do Draco e a colocou no seu bolso. Eles ainda poderiam discordar da sabedoria do plano do Draco – e o fato de eles amarem um ao outro, Harry sabia, não faria com eles concordassem o tempo todo – mas a Gina estava certa. O Draco merecia o seu amor; ele não merecia ser deixado sozinho, acreditando que Harry o odiava. Rapidamente, Harry correu para colocar o outro sapato, e então saiu rapidamente do dormitório, batendo a porta atrás de si.

…

…

Harry correu escadas abaixo, tomando dois degraus por vez, e já estava na metade do Salão Comunal e a caminho do retrato da Mulher Gorda quando ele foi abruptamente parado pela visão inesperada da Professora McGonagall de pé na frente da lareira.

"Potter," ela disse com um tom apertado. "Eu gostaria de falar com você."

"Mas. . . Eu. . ."

"Agora," ela disse com uma voz que não admitia argumentos. Ela gesticulou na direção de uma das cadeiras perto de onde ela estava.

"Sim senhora," Harry disse e sentou-se.

"Eu não sei se fico muitíssimo orgulhosa de você ou chocada além da imaginação. Estou horrorizada por você ter ido encontrar o Malfoy – sem dizer nada a ninguém, sem pensar naquilo que havia lhe sido avisado. Meu Deus, Potter, o que você estava pensando?"

Harry abriu a boca, mas ela balançou a mão retoricamente, o que era ótimo já que ele não tinha uma resposta.

"Esqueça," ela disse amargamente. "Não responda a isso. É bem óbvio que você não estava pensando." Ela pausou, seus lábios pressionados em uma linha apertada de desaprovação. "Você tem _ideia_ de onde você estaria agora se Draco Malfoy _não_ tivesse agindo contra o próprio pai?"

Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior e desviou o olhar, encarando o espaço vazio e frio da lareira. Calor subiu do seu peito até a ponta das suas orelhas e ele se arrepiou com o pensamento do que teria lhe acontecido sob o controle de Lucius Malfoy. "Eu _sei_," ele disse após um longo momento de silêncio. E lhe ocorreu então que essa era outra razão pela qual ele estivera tão bravo. Draco o tinha assustado também nesse sentido – ele tinha confiado em alguém apenas para descobrir que havia sido enganado com facilidade, o que poderia significar, se as coisas fossem diferentes, o pior tipo de traição imaginável. Era um pensamento extremamente perturbador e desagradável, que quase fez Harry jurar ali mesmo nunca mais sair do castelo.

Ir até a clareira da Chave de Portal _tinha_ sido algo muito estúpido de se fazer, e, mesmo assim, sua confiança no Draco não tinha, no final das contas, sido mal colocada. Harry olhou novamente para a Professora McGonagall. "Eu sei que eu não deveria ter ido, mas eu sabia que podia confiar no Draco. Eu sabia," ele disse. "E eu não estava errado," ele adicionou quietamente.

"O fato de o Malfoy ser ou não digno de confiança não interessa," a Professora McGonagall disse firmemente. "O fato de esse fiasco ter milagrosamente terminado. . . da melhor maneira possível. . . também não interessa. Eu confiei em você para _não _fazer algo tão incrivelmente estúpido. Vocês _dois_ chegaram muito perto da morte!"

"Eu sei," Harry disse novamente, miserável. A veemência das palavras dela arrancou os últimos vestígios de sua autoconfiança. Ele entendia, entretanto, que ela estava brava com ele pelos mesmos motivos pelos quais ele estivera bravo com o Draco – em razão do choque e do medo do que tinha quase acontecido, e isso era porque ela se importava. "Eu realmente sinto muito," ele adicionou com uma voz muito baixa e arrependida.

"Bom," ela disse, cruzando os braços, "porque você vai sentar aqui pelas próximas duas horas e pensar em _quão_ arrependido você está."

Harry olhou para ela, mal acreditando no que havia escutado. _Duas horas!_ "Mas e o Draco. . ." ele começou a dizer e parou ao ver a expressão dura dela.

"Não pense que o Malfoy vai se safar," ela disse firmemente. "Assim que ele estiver propriamente recuperado, o Professor Snape irá lidar com ele na maneira como julgar adequada. Vocês dois servirão detenção por uma semana e não poderão deixar o castelo sem permissão direta do diretor."

"Não é o que eu quis dizer," Harry protestou. "Ele está sozinho na Ala Hospitalar e eu estava indo lá para ficar com ele agora."

A expressão da Professora McGonagall se suavizou um pouco diante do rosto preocupado do Harry. "Eu acabei de vir de lá, para te procurar," ela disse, "e ele estava bem. A Madame Pomfrey está lá caso ele precise de algo." Ela pausou. "Eu não acho que seria ruim para vocês se passassem algumas horas separados pensando na coisa perigosa e tola que fizeram."

_Mas nós acabamos de passar dois _dias_ separados!_ Harry pensou desesperadamente. Sua necessidade de ver o Draco se tornou irresistível. Se ele não tivesse deixado sua raiva tomar conta. . . Mas a McGonagall não iria ceder nesse ponto, e ele sabia. Ele se deixou cair na cadeira, derrotado. "Sim senhora," ele disse com a voz baixa.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu _estou_ orgulhosa de você, Potter," ela disse com um tom mais gentil. "Todos nós estamos mais do que agradecidos por você ter conseguido salvar a vida do Malfoy." Ela pausou, observando-o com mais gentileza. "Você chegou a almoçar?" ela perguntou.

"Não," Harry disse, sentindo-se muito vazio.

Apanhando sua varinha, McGonagall conjurou um prato de sanduíches de presunto e frango, bem como uma jarra de suco de abóbora, flutuando em uma travessa ao lado da cadeira do Harry. "Duas horas," ela repetiu, caminhando na direção do retrato. "Então você pode ir."

Harry suspirou ao ouvir o retrato fechar atrás dela. Uma semana de detenção para os dois. Sua ideia adorável de eles passarem a próxima semana, a última que eles tinham de férias, descansando juntos havia evaporado. E o Draco estava sozinho nesse mesmo minuto imaginando se o Harry o odiava. Harry suspirou novamente, apanhou um sanduíche e começou a mordiscá-lo. Ele se sentia completamente acabado e muito, muito arrependido. Não demoraria duas horas para que ele percebesse _isso._

…

…

Draco, também, estava muito, muito arrependido. A enfermeira tinha tentado animá-lo sobre o Harry, e Draco tinha se permitido um pouco de esperança, mas ela também o tinha informado em detalhes pelo que ele fez o Harry passar. Então o Professor Snape e a Professora McGonagall tinham vindo visitá-lo, apesar de a McGonagall ter ido embora quase imediatamente após descobrir que o Harry não estava ali. O Snape, entretanto, havia feito um discurso bastante completo para informá-lo de que ele e o Harry estavam proibidos de deixar o castelo e que haveria detenções a serem cumpridas assim que ele se recuperasse. Nada disso tinha lhe ajudado a se sentir melhor.

Agora, ele estava sentado na cama hospitalar, alternativamente lendo o livro que a Madame Pomfrey havia lhe dado para estudar e apenas o encarando, sem ler nada, sua mente vagando. Draco não imaginava que teria que lidar com a raiva do Harry depois de tudo que havia feito. É claro que ele sabia que o Harry ficaria furioso, mas nessa manhã, tendo que encarar as perguntas e as acusações bravas do Harry, ele se colocou na defensiva. O que a Madame Pomfrey disse fez com que se sentisse muito pequeno e bastante merecedor de toda aquela raiva, e isso acabou o deixando mais desolado e desesperançado do que nunca.

Ele se sentia cru por dentro, e mais do que tudo, ele queria o toque do Harry. Poderia ele torcer para que o Harry o perdoasse e o quisesse novamente? Ele precisava sentir os braços do Harry ao seu redor, sentir aquele sentimento profundo de conforto que apenas o Harry poderia lhe proporcionar. As memórias da noite anterior eram muito nebulosas, mas ele se lembrava que o Harry estivera na cama com ele e havia lhe abraçado desesperadamente assim que ele recuperou a consciência. Ele até mesmo tinha uma memória breve de acordar durante a noite e encontrar o Harry dormindo com ele, abraçando-o. Mas essas memórias faziam pouco para acalmá-lo agora ou diminuir o desejo vazio que sentia como uma pedra pesada no seu coração.

Após um momento, a Madame Pomfrey enfiou a cabeça novamente pelas cortinas para checar sua condição, e um pouco mais tarde um elfo-doméstico lhe trouxe uma travessa de almoço. Draco cutucou a comida, sem apetite, desejando que o Harry estivesse ali para comer com ele. Voltando sua atenção para o livro, ele tentou ler outra página. Se os seus pensamentos não estivessem tão tumultuados, ele acharia o livro bastante interessante. Mas até mesmo a leitura desse livro tinha tudo a ver com o Harry, e sua concentração falhou novamente.

Ele se viu pensando na primeira noite em que Harry foi ao seu quarto, em como o Harry havia dito, "_Eu consigo agüentar muito mais do que isso de você, Malfoy."_ Essa frase tinha significado o mundo para ele. E a noite posterior, ele se lembrou de como a gentileza e compreensão do Harry, suas palavras e toques gentis haviam quebrado todas as muralhas que o Draco havia construído ao redor do seu coração. Não existia outra pessoa, ou outro evento em sua vida, que chegasse perto de ter o impacto que o Harry tinha sobre ele. Antes do seu relacionamento com o Harry, ele nunca tinha verdadeiramente percebido o quão profundamente e terrivelmente sozinho ele era, e ele não queria se ver daquela forma mais uma vez.

Harry tinha aguentado muito dele, já havia perdoado tantas coisas – tinha acalmado suas tempestades. Agora era a vez do Draco. Harry tinha todo direito de ficar furioso com ele, e o Draco apenas teria que aguardar que essa tempestade passasse o mais quietamente e respeitosamente possível. Ele sorriu secamente para si mesmo. Se ele e o Harry realmente fossem ficar juntos, tempestades provavelmente seriam uma ocorrência comum – para ambos.

Mas – _se?_ Deus, como ele podia sequer pensar em _se?_ Agora que ele havia sobrevivido a esse terrível acontecimento que o seu pai havia forçado sobre a sua pessoa, ele não conseguia se imaginar seguindo em frente sem o Harry. Ele teve medo de se deixar desejar um futuro antes, mas agora ele estava vivo e ele sabia que não queria outra coisa. Se ele sobrevivesse, mas perdesse o Harry. . . bem, isso era simplesmente impensável. Ele não conseguiria suportar o conhecimento de que o Harry não o amava mais. Ele tinha que acreditar que o Harry ainda era o mesmo menino que havia dito, "Eu te amo," com suas palavras, seus olhos, seu toque mágico. Ele tinha que ter fé nisso.

Draco suspirou e apanhou o livro novamente. Ele conseguiu ler várias páginas, mantendo-se concentrado em quão importante esse livro era para o novo futuro que ele queria, e então ele ouviu a porta do corredor sendo aberta. Ele congelou, ouvindo atentamente. Passos leves cruzaram o chão na direção da sua cama, e ele sentiu seu coração dar um pulo, reconhecendo o som daqueles passos. Encarando seu livro, sem sequer fingir estar lendo, ele esperou.

…

…

Quando o Harry voltou à Ala Hospitalar, a Madame Pomfrey não estava no piso, então o Harry presumiu que ela estava no seu escritório. O cômodo estava completamente quieto e ele imaginou se o Draco estaria dormindo. Mas quando ele entrou pelas cortinas ao redor da cama do loiro, ele descobriu o Draco sentado, inclinando-se em uma parede de travesseiros, olhando um livro.

Draco levantou o olhar e imediatamente colocou o livro de lado. O olhar nos seus olhos cinza enevoados era recluso e triste, apesar de uma pequena faísca de esperança ter acendido quando ele avistou o rosto do Harry.

"Ei," Harry disse muito suavemente, não ficando muito perto.

"Ei," Draco ecoou. A atmosfera esquisita que Harry estava sentido era muito aparente e o Draco abaixou o olhar após alguns segundos, determinado a esperar, a ficar calmo, e deixar o Harry dizer o que ele precisava. Ele resistiu à vontade de cruzar os braços; ele não estava acostumado a se manter tão aberto e vulnerável para ninguém. Era difícil, e machucava. Mas era o Harry, e ele precisava aguentar.

Harry hesitou por mais um momento. "Desculpe," ele disse. "Eu queria descer aqui mais cedo, mas a McGonagall me fez sentar no salão comunal da Grifinória por duas horas para pensar sobre a coisa estúpida que fiz." Ele tinha a intenção de falar mais, mas os olhos abaixados e a expressão triste do Draco puxaram urgentemente o seu coração, criando um desejo intenso que ele não tinha forças para resistir. Ele se lembrou de como no dia anterior ele havia segurado tão cuidadosamente, desesperadamente, aquela conexão preciosa e frágil entre eles, frenético para mantê-la a salvo, e ele percebeu que ele segurava o futuro deles em suas mãos exatamente da mesma maneira. Arrependimento estava transparente em toda linha do corpo do Draco e o coração do Harry se revirou. Qualquer raiva remanescente derreteu em um instante. Ele deu os dois passos que o trouxeram ao lado da cama, sentou na beira perto do Draco, e colocou sua mão no pulso do Sonserino.

Draco levantou o olhar e os olhos deles se encontraram. Milhares de coisas foram ditas naquele instante de conexão de olhares, e os braços do Harry foram ao redor do pescoço do Draco, puxando-o para um abraço apertado. A sua própria necessidade desse gesto era tão intensa que ele percebeu que ao dizer, _Independentemente do que você tenha feito, não importa o que aconteça. . . Eu ainda vou te amar,_ não era tanto uma decisão ou até mesmo uma promessa, mas sim um comando imperativo oriundo do seu ser interior. Ele jamais conseguiria parar de amar o Draco agora, ou parar de desejá-lo. Eles pertenciam um ao outro na maneira mais elementar possível. Qualquer dor ou alegria que o futuro deles trouxesse, seja ele longo ou curto, Harry sabia que eles tinham que ficar juntos.

Os braços do Draco vieram ao redor das costas do Harry e ele colocou sua cabeça no ombro do Harry, seu rosto escondido no pescoço do moreno. Por um longo momento nenhum deles falou nada, deixando as batidas dos seus corações falarem por eles, e então o Draco levantou a cabeça e sussurrou no ouvido do Harry.

"Eu não te perdi, então?"

"Não," Harry sussurrou em resposta. Ele levantou uma mão e acariciou o cabelo na nuca do Draco. "Eu só precisava de um tempo. . . para me equilibrar," ele disse.

"E?"

"Eu te prometi para sempre, lembra?"

Draco se afastou para encarar os olhos do Harry, cinza veludoso encontrando verde vívido com uma honestidade cândida e ardente. "Eu me lembro," Draco disse.

"E você me prometeu o mesmo," Harry disse suavemente. E apesar de não ser sua intenção, um pouco de acusação gentil passou pelo seu tom de voz. Esse era o centro de todos os motivos pelos quais ele estivera aborrecido. "Draco," ele disse urgentemente, "Eu preciso saber que você estava falando sério. Que você não vai fazer isso – que você não vai secretamente arriscar sua vida novamente. Eu. . . preciso saber. . .que não vou te perder desse jeito."

Draco olhou Harry nos olhos com firmeza. "Eu sempre dependi apenas de mim mesmo," ele disse quietamente. "Eu nunca confiei em ninguém. Eu nunca quis precisar de outra pessoa." Ele pausou. "Mas eu preciso de você," ele disse com a voz baixa. "Eu preciso de você tanto que me assusta." Ele respirou fundo. "Então, você pode me prometer que não fará o que está me pedindo? Que você não irá desaparecer um dia sem aviso, que o Lorde das Trevas não irá te sequestrar, ou que você não irá morrer nessa guerra?"

"Não," Harry disse com a voz baixa. "Você sabe que não posso."

Draco balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Eu não acho que um de nós possa prometer isso ao outro," ele disse. "Eu posso prometer que eu quero ficar com você; que eu quero aquele futuro que você deseja – que eu quero todo minuto de cada dia com você por todo o tempo que possamos ficar juntos."

"Isso basta," Harry suspirou, e ele se inclinou para frente para beijar o Draco.

Havia uma hesitação no beijo do Harry que o Draco sentiu imediatamente, mas também havia carinho e perdão nele, e um pedido de desculpas, e a exploração de um novo tipo de confiança, uma confiança que aceitava a incerteza. Draco segurou-se com firmeza e retornou o beijo, seu coração pulando com o conhecimento quieto e profundo de que ambos estavam vivos, de que ele não tinha perdido o Harry, de que pelo jeito eles teriam um futuro, no final das contas.

Harry se afastou do beijo gentilmente. Ele estava sorrindo. "Eu tenho algo que te pertence," ele disse, e ficou em um joelho para que conseguisse alcançar seu bolso. Ele apanhou o colar do Draco do seu bolso e o estendeu, e então o colocou gentilmente nas mãos do Draco.

"Eu senti falta disso," Draco disse, segurando-o cuidadosamente. "Eu achei que ele tinha sido perdido. . . ou pior," ele adicionou suavemente.

"Ele quase foi," Harry disse.

Draco o estendeu, devolvendo-o. "Coloca em mim?"

Harry o apanhou e desfez o fecho, alcançando atrás do pescoço do Draco para fechá-lo. Seus dedos acariciaram a corrente na volta e ele deitou sua mão levemente no peito do Draco, ao lado de onde o pingente brilhante pendurava. "Ainda dói?" ele perguntou.

"Não tanto, agora," Draco disse. "Está bem melhor. Mas. . . Eu vou ter uma cicatriz. A Madame Pomfrey colocou alguma coisa no machucado enquanto você não estava aqui, para anestesiá-lo e fazer com que curasse mais rápido."

Concordando, Harry desfez os dois primeiros botões da camisa do pijama do Draco, para olhar. Logo abaixo de onde deitava o pingente, a pele do peito do Draco estava marcada com uma cicatriz pálida vermelha em ziguezague. Não era a forma de um raio, como a do Harry; era mais parecida como uma letra M torta. Harry ficou repentinamente entretido ao pensar que Draco ficaria marcado com a inicial do seu próprio sobrenome. Ele olhou para o Draco e sorriu. "As garotas _realmente_ vão querer dormir com você agora," ele brincou. "Cicatrizes são irresistíveis, sabia?"

Draco fez uma careta. "Ao contrário de algumas pessoas," ele disse, abotoando sua camisa, "que não têm vergonha e mostram suas cicatrizes para todos, usando-as no meio da testa, eu não tenho a intenção de deixar ninguém ver a minha."

Harry riu, e era ótimo rir. De alguma forma, as coisas haviam voltado ao normal, e isso era maravilhoso. "O que você estava lendo. . . quando eu entrei?" ele perguntou, vendo a borda do livro escapando debaixo do cobertor do outro lado da perna do Draco.

Draco apanhou o livro e o estendeu para que Harry conseguisse ler a capa.

"Ei," Harry disse, surpreso. "Esse é o meu livro de Medicina Mágica."

"Não é," Draco respondeu com um tom possessivo. "É meu. A Madame Pomfrey disse que eu podia ir às aulas com você, se. . ." Ele pausou. "Se você não se importar," ele continuou animadamente. "Eu pensei que se vamos trabalhar juntos, eu deveria saber mais sobre o assunto."

"Draco, isso é fantástico!" Harry exclamou. "É claro que não me importo." Ele deu um largo sorriso. "Você realmente está planejando trabalhar comigo?"

"Eu disse que eu queria, não disse? Se eu pudesse." Draco levantou uma sobrancelha pálida e lançou um olhar provocador ao Harry. "A Madame Pomfrey pareceu bastante aliviada ao descobrir que você não iria fazer suas próprias poções."

Harry apenas sorriu, muito animado para se ofender, e, de qualquer jeito, ele sabia que o Draco estava brincando. "Isso vai somar duas aulas que teremos nós dois sozinhos," ele disse. "O Dumbledore me contou nessa manhã que nós vamos sair de nossas aulas separadas de Transfiguração, para termos aulas privadas com a McGonagall."

"Por quê?"

"Não tenho certeza," Harry disse vagarosamente. "Tem algo a ver com o que eles chamaram de Vínculo entre Magos – que nós precisaríamos de treinamento com isso. O Dumbledore vai conversar com a gente sobre isso mais tarde."

"Um Vínculo entre Magos!" Repentinamente, o pouco de cor que Draco havia recuperado sumiu de sua face e ele parecia chocado. "Nós?"

"É o que o Dumbledore disse nessa manhã. Ele também disse que nós não deveríamos contar a ninguém." Harry percebeu a palidez do Draco. "Por quê?" ele perguntou, repentinamente preocupado. "Qual é o problema?"

Draco parecia incapaz de falar por um momento. Então ele sussurrou. "Meu Deus, Harry."

"O quê?" Harry perguntou, ficando cada vez mais alarmado. "O que significa?"

"É um. . . vínculo entre duas pessoas, fisicamente e emocionalmente através de suas mágicas. . . mas. . . quando você disse que viu nossas auras mágicas se unindo. . . eu nunca imaginei. . ." Draco estava branco. "É um vínculo irreversível para toda a vida, Harry. No mundo mágico, ele é tratado até mais seriamente do que um casamento, por ser tão raro." Sua voz enfraqueceu e ele encarou o Harry, visivelmente atordoado. "Deus," ele disse, sua voz quase inaudível. "Eu sinto muito."

"Você sente. . . muito?" Harry sussurrou.

"Com as nossas magias conectadas, se eu tivesse morrido, talvez você poderia ter morrido também. O que eu planejei poderia ter te matado também!"

"Quase matou," Harry disse solenemente. "Eu senti a maldição, Draco – tudo ficou preto, meu coração parou e eu não conseguia respirar. Nós a compartilhamos entre nós. Mas eu acho que esse também foi o motivo pelo qual você sobreviveu. O feitiço que você colocou no meu anel afastou um pouco do poder da maldição, e. . .isso também pode ter ajudado." Ele alcançou uma mão e passou os dedos pelo colar do Draco. "Mas então eu consegui respirar novamente e eu senti você me deixando. . . e eu não podia te deixar ir. Eu não sei como. . . mas eu apenas segurei."

Draco balançou a cabeça, seus olhos sérios. "A última coisa da qual me lembro," ele disse quietamente, "foi de ver a clareira se iluminar com luzes vermelhas e verdes. Eu achei que talvez os feitiços dos Aurores tivessem interferido com a maldição do meu pai e que por isso a Madame Pomfrey teria conseguido me curar. Mas ela me contou o que você fez." Draco apanhou uma mão do Harry, entrelaçando seus dedos. "Eu não sei o que dizer, Harry. Eu te devo a minha vida."

"Não mais do que eu te devo a minha," Harry disse firmemente. "Se você não tivesse agido contra o seu pai como fez. . ."

". . . nós dois poderíamos estar mortos," Draco disse, terminando a frase sombriamente. Ele levantou o olhar e viu a concordância nos olhos do Harry, sabendo que Harry finalmente entendia. E então outro pensamento lhe veio como uma revelação surpreendente e alegre – se eles tinham um Vínculo entre Magos. . ."Você realmente quer ficar comigo," ele disse, como se estivesse surpreso. Não havia uma pergunta em sua frase, apenas uma assertiva, uma declaração de um simples fato, e repentinamente crença brilhou com força nos olhos do Draco. "Você _realmente_ me ama," ele disse com um sussurro sem fôlego.

"Eu realmente amo," Harry disse com uma leve risada. "Eu fico te dizendo isso."

"Não pare," Draco murmurou, seus lábios encontrando os do Harry.

E Harry não sabia se Draco quis dizer não pare de me amar ou não para de falar que me ama, mas não importava porque o Draco estava lhe beijando com uma intensidade que enviava ondas de choque pelo seu corpo. E repentinamente Harry não conseguia segurá-lo com força suficiente, ou perto o suficiente, ou beijá-lo com profundidade suficiente ou tocá-lo o suficiente. Suas mãos tinham acabado de encontrar seu caminho embaixo da camisa do Draco, palmas percorrendo a pele macia, explorando as curvas atraentes das costas do Draco –

Um barulho alto e inesperado de choque veio do lado da cama, fazendo com que os meninos se separassem rapidamente. Harry se virou e viu a Madame Pomfrey dentro das cortinas com uma mistura de surpresa, vergonha e irritação no rosto dela. Nos braços dela havia uma pilha de livros, dois dos quais agora se encontravam no chão, tendo escorregado do topo da pilha em razão da parada abrupta dela com a visão que havia presenciado. Ela pausou por mais um momento, recompondo-se, e então colocou os livros que estava carregando na cadeira. Apanhando os livros que haviam caído no chão, ela se virou para o Draco com um olhar sabido. "Então," ela disse. "Eu estava certa?"

"Sim," Draco disse, dando um lento sorriso. "Exatamente certa".

"Muito bem," ela disse, colocando os livros novamente no topo da pilha, "talvez você não vá precisar desses livros imediatamente, afinal de contas. Mas," ela adicionou, sua voz implicando uma pergunta, "se você _vai_ estudar Medicina Mágica com o Harry, terá que ler todos."

"Eu vou ajudá-lo a dar conta de tudo," Harry voluntariou-se.

"Que bom," a Madame Pomfrey disse, virando-se então na direção do Harry. "Fico feliz em saber que está disposto a fazer isso." Então ela o fixou com um olhar brincalhão. "E se você puder parar de molestar o paciente por um momento, Harry, você poderia se certificar que ele tome a última dose da poção?"

Harry se sentiu corar. "Sim senhora," ele disse vergonhosamente.

"E se ele estiver se sentindo melhor depois disso," a Madame Pomfrey continuou, "você deveria fazer com que ele se levante e se exercite um pouco."

"Eu vou."

Ela balançou a cabeça em aprovação. "Então eu voltarei mais no final da tarde."

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio após a saída da enfermeira, e então Harry se virou para o Draco. "O que ela quis dizer quando perguntou se estava certa?" ele perguntou.

Draco alcançou uma mão e arrumou os óculos do Harry, pausando por um momento antes de responder. "Eu não tinha certeza se você voltaria," ele finalmente disse. "Eu achei que você me odiava novamente. . . mas ela disse que você só precisava de um tempo para superar o susto que eu te dei."

"Draco, eu acho que eu nunca conseguiria te odiar agora, mesmo se você _tivesse_ me entregado para o seu pai," Harry disse enfaticamente. "Mas você se lembra de quando você me empurrou no chuveiro quando a poção explodiu?" Ele não esperou até o Draco responder. "Você disse que eu te dei o maior susto. Bem, _você_ quase morreu. Você me assustou mil vezes mais."

"Eu sei," Draco disse. Ele se encolheu, parecendo novamente triste.

Com um suspiro, Harry o puxou para um abraço. "Eu não quero que você vá embora novamente, talvez nunca mais," ele disse suavemente.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum," Draco disse.

Harry o abraçou com mais força. "Falando em poções. . ." ele disse, massageando as costas do Draco, e então soltando-o, "você precisa beber esta." Ele se inclinou e despejou o resto da Poção de Revivificação no cálice do Draco.

Draco rolou os olhos, mas apanhou o cálice e após o analisar com grande desgosto por um momento, engoliu tudo. "Uma das primeiras coisas que farei na Medicina Mágica," ele disse enquanto colocava o cálice novamente na mesa, "é encontrar um jeito de melhorar o gosto dessa coisa."

Harry riu com isso. "Ela também me fez beber isso," ele disse, apreciando o Draco com um olhar simpatizante. Mas ele também percebeu que a poção já havia devolvido um pouco de cor à face do Draco. "Vamos então," ele disse, provocando um pouco. "Vamos apostar corrida até a janela lá embaixo e de volta até aqui."

Harry afastou as cortinas ao redor da cama, considerando que elas não eram mais necessárias, e então o Draco se levantou vagarosamente com a ajuda do Harry.

"Parece até que ele lançou uma Azaração das Pernas Bambas, ao invés da Maldição da Morte," Draco disse desdenhosamente, dando seus primeiros passos incertos. Mas a poção funcionou rapidamente, e quando eles chegaram até a janela, Draco já estava se sentindo bem mais forte.

"Você precisa saber que o Dumbledore está se esforçando para manter o que realmente aconteceu em segredo," Harry disse, seus braços indo ao redor do Draco enquanto ambos olhavam pela janela, "então não podemos contar para ninguém que seu pai lançou a Maldição da Morte, ou o fato de eu ter te curado." Estava nevando pesadamente mais uma vez, flocos leves voando com o vento, encostando na beira da janela e derretendo instantaneamente. "Ele está tentando manter o seu envolvimento com a prisão do seu pai o mais sigiloso possível, para a sua proteção. Depois que todas as prisões forem efetuadas, o Dumbledore me disse que o Ministério vai receber todo o crédito público por uma 'brilhante operação policial à paisana' sem mencionar nenhum de nós. Até mesmo o Fudge está de acordo agora. A verdade completa será conhecida apenas pelas poucas pessoas que sentenciarão o seu pai."

Draco se inclinou no Harry, repentinamente sentindo vontade de chorar. Ele não havia acreditado que estaria vivo nesse momento, nos braços do Harry, e mesmo se tivesse, ele nunca teria imaginado que Dumbledore, e até mesmo o Ministério, empreenderiam tais esforços para protegê-lo. A realização que estava crescendo dentro dele desde que acordara na manhã anterior – de que as pessoas se importavam com ele – bateu com força nesse momento, e ele virou seu rosto na direção do Harry, momentaneamente subjugado por essa inesperada reação emocional.

Harry parecia entender e simplesmente o puxou mais para perto, observando a neve cair; sua acumulação silenciosa e contínua apagando todos os traços violentos que eles haviam deixado para trás na clareira da Chave de Portal, cobrindo tudo com um cobertor de puro branco, como um papel de pergaminho em branco no qual o futuro ainda seria escrito.

"É uma pena, entretanto," Harry disse após um minuto. Ele levantou uma mão e acariciou o cabelo do Draco levemente. "Eu teria adorado ver o que o Profeta Diário teria feito com a história. Você poderia ter sido um herói, sabe. O Menino que Sobreviveu, Também. Ou talvez. . . O Menino que Sobreviveu II". Ele estendeu dois dedos, e Draco teve que rir.

Eles caminharam mais vezes para cima e para baixo da Ala, até Draco ficar cansado, mas Harry conseguiu perceber que aquela última dose da poção estava rapidamente o ajudando a recuperar suas forças, e o pequeno nó de preocupação no qual tinha se agarrado se afrouxou e sumiu. Não parecia haver qualquer dúvida de que Draco iria se recuperar completamente.

Uma vez de volta à cama, Draco estava curioso para ler os livros que a Madame Pomfrey havia trazido, então eles passaram as próximas duas horas antes do jantar absorvidos na miríade de mistérios que envolviam a Medicina Mágica. Harry provou que ele conseguia ser um bom professor, mas Draco também era um estudante interessado e entusiástico. Era evidente que ambos iriam adorar estudar a matéria juntos.

Quando o jantar chegou, Draco comeu com apetite e Harry ficou ainda mais satisfeito. Ele se viu torcendo que a Madame Pomfrey liberasse o Draco no dia seguinte. Ele estava achando que eles poderiam passar um tempo juntos e sozinhos afinal de contas, apesar da ameaça de detenções, quando o Professor Snape apareceu.

Ele observou o Harry com olhos estreitos. "Vejo que você voltou," ele disse com um falar lento e desgostoso, seu lábio superior se curvando em desprezo. "Que pena."

Harry estava abrindo a boca para dizer algo quando viu o Draco sorrir maliciosamente para ele. Snape sabia que eles tinham um Vínculo entre Magos, e não havia nada que ele podia fazer a respeito. Harry calou a boca e sorriu em resposta.

"A Madame Pomfrey nos disse durante o jantar que você estava quase recuperado," Snape disse, virando-se para o Draco, "e vejo que realmente está." Ele balançou a mão na direção dos livros espalhados em cima da cama. "O que é tudo isso?"

"Harry está me ajudando a estudar Medicina Mágica," Draco disse. "Estou planejando em trabalhar com ele quando ele virar um médibruxo, como seu mestre de Poções".

"Hmmm," Snape grunhiu. "Outra pena. Muito abaixo dos seus talentos. Apesar de que você certamente irá prevenir vários casos de envenenamento, já que os pacientes não ficarão sujeitos à capacidade inferior do Potter em Poções." Ele puxou sua capa à sua frente e olhou para eles por cima do seu nariz. "Estarei esperando vocês dois no meu escritório segunda-feira, primeira coisa de manhã, para que cumpram suas detenções".

"Sim senhor," Draco disse com um suspiro em sua voz.

"Potter?"

"Sim senhor," Harry disse, um pouco horrorizado ao descobrir que o Professor Snape, e não a McGonagall, serviria as detenções.

"Muito bem," Snape disse tensamente. "Não se atrasem." Ele fixou ambos com um olhar escuro e maligno e foi embora com um jogar de sua capa preta.

Harry e Draco trocaram olhares semelhantes de resignação, e então a realização feliz os bateu de que hoje era sábado e isso significava que eles tinham o dia inteiro de amanhã livre, e eles sorriram.

Draco colocou sua travessa de jantar de lado e apanhou o livro que estivera lendo antes do jantar. Concentrando-se na página ilustrada, ele franziu as sobrancelhas diante do desenho desbotado por um momento. "Eu reconheço isso," ele disse, "mas está quase impossível de ler."

"Bem, é muito velho," Harry disse. "No mínimo alguns séculos."

"Sim, mas eu vi uma cópia ótima e clara em algum lugar recentemente. . ." Ele levantou o olhar quando um elfo-doméstico apareceu para coletar os restos do jantar, e a memória, bem como uma chocante realização, vieram-lhe. "Ei!" Ele disse, olhando novamente para o Harry. "Eu sei onde vi. E agora que o meu pai está preso, eu acho que posso chamar. . ." Fechando os olhos, ele se concentrou por um momento, e –

_Bum! _Nobby, vestindo uma toalha Malfoy suja e monogramática apareceu ao lado da cama. Ele deu um olhar na direção do Draco e seus olhos quase pularam para fora da sua cabeça.

"Ah, Mestre Draco!" ele exclamou. "Você estar _vivo!_" Ele caiu de joelhos, segurando os lençóis e começou a chorar. "Nós acreditar que você estar morto!" ele chorou. "Os bruxos horríveis do Ministério dizer isso à Madame quando eles levaram embora os livros e os papéis do Mestre Lucius. Então eles levaram nossa Madame. . ." ele soluçou mais alto. "Nós não saber _o que_ fazer!"

"Pare de chorar!" Draco demandou, completamente surpreendido por esse espetáculo inesperado. "Então," ele disse com uma voz mais baixa quando Nobby finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, apesar do elfo ainda estar fungando altamente de minuto em minuto. "Como você pode ver, eu _não _estou morto. _E,_" ele adicionou com uma voz muito severa, "eu quero deixar claro que você não deve mais chamar meu pai pelo título de Mestre." Ele observou o elfo-doméstico trêmulo com severidade. "Nunca mais. Você compreende?"

"Eu estar entendendo perfeitamente, senhor," Nobby disse com outra fungada barulhenta. Ele se inclinou para baixo e assou o nariz na barra da toalha que estava ao redor de sua cintura, e então se endireitou. "Senhor Lucius era um homem muito ruim, muito cruel. E apesar de o Mestre Draco enganar e atormentar os elfos quando era criança, nós todos saber que era na verdade ideia do Sr. Lucius. Todos os elfos-domésticos Malfoy estar feliz por ele estar preso. Nós estar muito felizes por servir o Mestre Draco."

Draco ouviu o Harry escondendo uma risada e o lançou um olhar irritado. Então um pensamento lhe ocorreu e um brilho sinistro surgiu nos seus olhos. "Ah, mas essa não é a única mudança que ocorrerá," ele disse com certeza. "De agora em diante," ele declarou, "em adição à minha pessoa, vocês também terão um segundo Mestre. Eu espero que vocês o tratem assim como me tratariam." Draco ficou bastante gratificado um segundo depois quando o Harry parou de rir abruptamente e o olhou com uma expressão ligeiramente horrorizada.

"E quem ser esse novo Mestre, senhor?" Nobby perguntou.

Harry grunhiu. "Draco, não!"

Draco estendeu uma mão na direção do Harry, e Harry relutantemente a apanhou. "Nobby, esse é o Harry Potter," Draco disse. "Nós temos um Vínculo entre Magos. Acho que você sabe o que isso significa?"

Nobby se virou para o Harry e seus olhos ficaram gigantes e redondos. "_O_ Harry Potter, senhor?" ele soltou um gritinho. "Você ter Vínculo entre Magos com _o_ grande e famoso bruxo _Harry Potter_, senhor?"

Os olhos do Draco foram ao teto e o rosto do Harry ficou decididamente mais rosa. "Sim," Draco disse. "Então você irá tratá-lo assim como me trataria."

"Ser uma grande honra conhecê-lo, Mestre Harry Potter," Nobby disse com uma voz baixa e reverente. Ele bateu as palmas na frente do seu peito. "Meu irmão sempre falava de você com o maior respeito, senhor."

"Seu irmão. . .?" Harry disse, perdido.

"Você libertou meu irmão, senhor," Nobby disse.

Harry encarou o elfo-doméstico. "O Dobby é seu irmão?" ele finalmente perguntou.

Se possível, os olhos do Nobby ficaram ainda maiores, e sua voz ainda mais sussurrada. "Você saber o nome do Dobby, senhor?"

"Dobby?" Draco disse, antes que Harry pudesse responder. "Não é aquele elfo que enfeitiçava a mesa do meu quarto para mim? Ele costumava trabalhar para o meu pai?"

"Sim senhor," Nobby disse solenemente. "Ele era o servo especial do Sr. Lucius antes de mim, até que o Mestre Harry Potter enganar o Sr. Lucius a entregar uma meia ao Dobby."

"Ah meu Deus," Draco disse com um suspiro e começou a rir. "Você realmente fez isso com o meu pai?"

"Sim," Harry disse com um tom bastante martirizado. A situação tinha ficado completamente vergonhosa. "Foi no final do segundo ano. O Dumbledore o deu trabalho nas cozinhas daqui."

Nobby soltou outro gritinho maravilhado. "Dobby estar trabalhando para o grande Dumbledore em Hogwarts?"

"Você não sabia?" Harry perguntou.

"Não," Nobby disse. "Eu não estar vendo meu irmão por quase cinco anos, senhor. Nós apenas saber o lado do Sr. Lucius da história. Dobby não se atreveria a vir nos ver." Ele olhou com imploração entre o Draco e o Harry. "Os senhores permitiriam. . ." ele perguntou tentativamente.

Draco tinha conseguido parar de rir durante essa conversa, apesar de ainda estar imensamente entretido com a ideia de o Harry enganar o seu pai de tal maneira. Lucius Malfoy sempre foi insanamente obcecado com seus servos. "É claro que você pode visitá-lo," ele disse. "Mas antes disso," ele adicionou rapidamente, antes que o sorridente Nobby pudesse desaparecer, "a razão pela qual eu te chamei aqui para início de conversa foi que eu preciso de algo de casa."

O sorriso do Nobby ficou inacreditavelmente largo. "Eu estar pegando qualquer coisa que o senhor quiser o mais rápido possível, Mestre Draco," ele declarou ardentemente.

Harry começou a rir novamente e agora era a face do Draco que tomou um tom rosa.

"Há dois livros no meu quarto," Draco disse. "Eles foram presentes de Natal do meu pai. Você poderia trazê-los aqui?" ele perguntou.

Com um _bam_ o elfo havia desaparecido, e Harry e Draco mal tiveram tempo de respirar fundo e ele já havia voltado, carregando dois livros pesados. Harry pulou da cama para apanhá-los, e Draco permitiu que Nobby fosse visitar o Dobby nas cozinhas.

Então Draco lançou um olhar ao Harry. "Não quis me contar aquela pequena história, é? Realmente, não é um bom tópico de janta."

Harry sorriu. "Eu não queria arruinar o seu bom humor ou o incrível jantar romântico com menções do seu pai. Agora você pode rir. Antes, talvez não fosse ser tão engraçado."

"Verdade," Draco disse. "Ele nunca mencionou uma palavra para mim, mas Deus, ele deve ter ficado furioso. Não me surpreende ele ter te odiado por tanto tempo. Bem, isso e também o fato de te usar para aumentar a ambição excessiva dele de se tornar o Comensal da Morte preferido do Lorde das Trevas." Draco apanhou um dos livros que Nobby havia trazido e o folheou. Após um momento, ele encontrou a página pela qual estava procurando e passou o livro para o Harry com um sorriso triunfante. "Aqui," ele disse. "Eu sabia que já tinha visto."

Harry examinou a figura e ficou corretamente impressionado. "Esses livros são incríveis, Draco. Você disse que eles foram presentes do seu pai de Natal?"

"Sim." Draco suspirou e se inclinou nos travesseiros atrás de si, seu rosto tomando uma expressão distante e triste. "Ele era. . . bom em algumas coisas. . . de vez em quando."

Colocando o livro de lado, Harry se moveu para sentar ao lado do Draco, e colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros do outro garoto. Draco se inclinou nele e eles sentaram em silêncio por um momento, apenas absorvendo conforto na presença um do outro.

"Sinto muito," Harry finalmente disse, sem saber o que mais dizer. Ele não conseguia imaginar a luta interna que o Draco deve ter sofrido até chegar à decisão de trair o próprio pai. "Eu achei que eu entendia," ele continuou suavemente, "o que você tinha passado. Mas agora. . . acho que eu apenas entendia um pouco."

"Você nem imagina quantas vezes eu quis mudar de ideia, quão perto eu cheguei de desistir naqueles últimos dias," Draco disse. "Toda vez que eu pensava na minha morte, em perder você, eu sentia que não conseguiria continuar até o fim. Eu não queria te machucar. Eu não queria te deixar." Ele pausou para respirar fundo. "Mas então a alternativa estava sempre bem ali, me encarando nos olhos – a promessa do meu pai de te entregar ao Voldemort. Eu tive que ficar me relembrando de que nada, a minha dor ou a da minha mãe, ou até mesmo a sua, caso eu morresse, poderia ser pior do que aquilo."

Harry apertou seu braço ao redor do Draco e encostou seu rosto no cabelo loiro suave. "Você estava certo," ele sussurrou. Memórias das conversas que eles tiveram antes de o Draco ir para casa submergiram, e cada vez mais as respostas confusas do Draco faziam sentido agora. "Eu me sinto tão horrível," Harry disse, "por ter estado tão feliz e falando em como nós compraríamos uma casa juntos, e o tempo todo você achou que iria morrer. Por que não me parou?"

"Eu tentei, sabe," Draco respondeu, sua voz mostrando um pouco de seu usual desgosto brincalhão. Então suavizou. "Mas eu gostava de escutar você falando sobre nós."

Sorrindo, Harry levantou a cabeça. "Nós podemos conversar novamente, agora. . ." ele disse. E enquanto as palavras saíam da sua boca, Harry perdeu o fôlego, lembrando-se com a rapidez de um pequeno choque elétrico do que ele ainda precisava contar ao Draco, e estava ainda mais chocado com si mesmo por ter esquecido completamente.

"Bem, você não tem que se preocupar em achar uma casa grande para nós," Draco disse. "O fato de eu ter conseguido chamar o Nobby aqui prova que os terrenos Malfoy já foram passados para mim. Com o meu pai condenado perpetuamente à Azkaban, eu herdo tudo, inclusive a Mansão Malfoy, gostando ele ou não." Ele pausou. "Tem só uma coisa, entretanto. . ." ele disse vagarosamente. "Eu não quero mais morar lá. Eu não acho que conseguiria, depois de tudo. Eu não sei se a minha mãe conseguiria também," ele adicionou com um suspiro. "Se isso for verdade, você pode criar seu orfanato lá. . . se quiser, porque, para ser honesto, eu não acho que eu queria realmente viver com uma casa cheia de crianças. Eu queria isso para você, se não pudéssemos ficar juntos, para que você não ficasse sozinho." Ele encontrou os olhos do Harry com um pedido de perdão. "Se fosse minha escolha, eu gostaria de um lugar pequeno e quieto, apenas para nós dois."

E apesar de estar ansioso diante do que precisava contar ao Draco, um pequeno arrepio de excitação subiu pelo corpo do Harry ao ouvir o Draco falar tão definitivamente sobre eles vivendo juntos. "Eu _também_ gostaria disso," ele disse hesitantemente, "mas. . ." Ele pausou. Era isso aí, então. O momento da verdade.

"Mas o quê?" Draco perguntou, quando o Harry não continuou.

"Eu. . . enquanto você não estava aqui. . . eu recebi uma carta da Cho."

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "Não me diga," ele disse sem emoções. "Ela não se casou afinal de contas e quer você de volta?"

"Não, ela _se casou_, mas – "

"Ela odiou o marido e o deixou. . . e quer você de volta?"

"Não! Ela não me quer de volta. Pára de interromper. Já é difícil te contar para começar."

"Continue então. . ."

Harry respirou profundamente. "Ela está grávida."

Draco deu de ombros. "E? É uma ocorrência revoltosamente comum após uma garota se casar, sabe."

"Mas não aconteceu _depois_ que ela se casou. É isso que estou tentando te contar. O bebê. . . é meu."

Duas sobrancelhas pálidas se elevaram. "Seu? Eles têm certeza?"

"Sim." Harry retirou a carta da Cho do seu bolso. "É complicado," ele disse. "Seria mais fácil se você apenas lesse a carta." Harry suspirou enquanto a entregava. "Algumas partes são bem. . . vergonhosas."

A curiosidade intensa do Draco foi cutucada com essa última afirmação e ele apanhou a carta com interesse ávido. Ele não teve que ler muito para ver o que o Harry estava falando. E isso apenas no primeiro parágrafo.

Então ele leu mais adiante e quase sufocou tentando controlar uma risada alta. "Meu Deus, Harry!" ele disse, levantando o olhar e encontrando a face do Harry ficando um vermelho brilhante. "Ela diz: 'Você não tem que se preocupar com o meu marido, porque ele não vai ficar bravo com a situação. O Lian está na verdade animado por eu ser a mãe do seu bebê. Ele está muito orgulhoso.'" Draco riu. "Ah, isso não tem preço." Ele riu novamente, gostando imensamente do olhar mortificado no rosto do Harry. "Você poderia se alugar," ele disse, brincando. "Eu consigo até imaginar. Filho Autêntico do Menino Que Sobreviveu! Toda mulher irá querer um e os seus esposos não irão se importar!"

"Draco!" Harry arfou, horrorizado. "Isso _não_ é engraçado!" Essa não era a reação que ele estivera esperando. "Você realmente gostaria que eu fizesse isso?"

"É claro que não," Draco disse, ainda rindo. "Mas _é _engraçado! O mundo mágico inteiro poderia ser dominado por pequenos bebês Potter míopes e com cabelos bagunçados."

"Isso _não_ é engraçado," Harry disse, exasperando-se. "Eu estava realmente preocupado em te contar. Eu achei que você ficaria chateado."

"Por quê?" Draco perguntou, genuinamente confuso. "Aconteceu antes de nós ficarmos juntos. . . e você me disse que queria ter filhos. Era a única coisa de que você afirmou não poder abrir mão. Desse jeito, você consegue a criança que você queria e eu continuo podendo ficar com você. Eu acho que é uma solução perfeita." Ele estudou a face franzida do Harry. "Você não está feliz com a notícia?" ele perguntou. "Você queria isso, não é mesmo?"

"Em algum momento no futuro, sim," Harry disse com um suspiro. "Mas não agora, não desse jeito. Não é certo. Foi completamente irresponsável. . . trazer um bebê ao mundo de hoje. . . com uma guerra começando." Ele hesitou, e então vocalizou seu maior medo. "E se eu morrer?" ele perguntou suavemente. "E se ela me perder da mesma forma como eu perdi os _meus_ pais? Isso não é o que eu queria."

"Mesmo se você morrer," Draco apontou com razoabilidade, "não será a mesma situação. Ela ainda terá a mãe e padrasto. Ela não ficaria sozinha."

"Eu sei," Harry disse. "Eu só. . ." Ele observou o Draco por um momento silenciosamente, e então um pequeno sorriso apareceu no seu rosto. "Você realmente não se importa?" ele perguntou.

"Não," Draco disse. "Na verdade, estou bastante satisfeito – e por motivos puramente egoístas. Eu não terei que me preocupar com você sofrendo por algo que eu não posso te dar."

"Mas assim que a guerra terminar e for seguro, eles vão querer que eu me envolva com ela. Então isso também te afeta," Harry avisou. "Significa que se nós vamos morar juntos, talvez de vez em quando ela venha passar algum tempo conosco."

"Que seja, ela virá fazer curtas visitas," Draco disse. "Então ela irá para casa e será apenas nós dois novamente. Eu acho que consigo lidar com isso." Ele lançou um sorriso brincalhão para o Harry e voltou a ler o resto da carta.

Harry finalmente relaxou e se permitiu absorver a ideia de que teria uma filha. Ele sentia uma mistura tão incrível de animação e preocupação e antecipação.

Draco levantou o olhar após terminar a carta e observou o Harry pensativamente por alguns segundos. "Por mais que eu odeie admitir, eu concordo com o que eles estão fazendo. Eles mantiveram seu envolvimento entre eles e os pais, e eles parecem ter tudo planejado bastante cuidadosamente tendo a segurança do bebê em mente," ele disse. "Ela diz que é tradição na família do marido dela que o pai nomeie o primogênito. Você já pensou em algum nome?"

"Sim," Harry disse. "Minha mãe morreu por mim. . . e eu sempre planejei nomear a minha filha em homenagem à ela. Então eu quero que ela se chame Lily."

(_AN: no original em inglês, a mãe do Harry se chama Lily, que significa Lírio ou Flor-de-Lis. Como a tradução para o português é Lilian, resolvi deixar o original para que o trecho seguinte faça sentido_)

Draco grunhiu.

"O quê?" Harry disse. "Você acha uma má ideia?"

"Não, não," Draco disse, "não é isso. Eu acho que você – é só que. . . é mais um daqueles malditos nomes de flores."

"E qual é o problema com nomes de flores?" perguntou Papoula Pomfrey, um tom médio de insulto em sua voz enquanto ela caminhava pelo quarto. Os garotos estiveram tão envolvidos em sua conversa que nem a viram entrar. Harry sentiu seu rosto ficar quente, imaginando o quanto ela teria escutado, mas quando ela chegou à beira da cama, ela apenas lançou um olhar confuso ao Draco.

Ambos os meninos a encararam por alguns segundos, e então se tocaram. Draco se virou para o Harry com um olhar hilário de horror em seu rosto que gritava claramente, _Meu Deus, esquecemos de um!_

"Não há nada de errado com nomes de flores," Harry disse com uma voz presa, tentando muito não rir. "Nós estávamos apenas falando. . . er. . . em quantos têm por aí. Como a minha mãe, Lily, e minha tia, e a mãe do Draco também."

"Não tem como errar com um nome de flor, é o que a minha mãe sempre dizia," ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça. "Eu tenho três irmãs: Amarílis, Íris, e Margarida Rosa."

Draco gemeu suavemente.

"Está se sentindo bem, Sr. Malfoy?" ela perguntou, repentina preocupação aparecendo em seu rosto. "Talvez você tenha se esforçado demais."

"Estou bem," Draco disse. "Mas na verdade, eu _estou_ me sentindo um pouquinho cansado."

"Hmmm," a Madame Pomfrey disse. "Eu acho que talvez você deva dormir cedo hoje, então. Na verdade, todos nós tivemos uma noite muito cansativa ontem e podemos aproveitar um descanso extra." Ela se virou para olhar pontiagudamente para o Harry. "Eu sei que vocês dois têm um Vínculo entre Magos, e eu não sei que não é o que vocês desejariam," ela disse, seu tom ao mesmo tempo compreensivo e firme, "mas isso é um hospital. Então Harry, estou confiando que se você for ficar aqui essa noite, você ficará na sua própria cama."

Harry concordou com relutância, pelo bem do Draco. Ele não queria ir dormir cedo, e ele definitivamente não queria dormir longe do outro, mas o Draco _parecia_ cansado. Aquelas manchas azuladas estavam voltando a aparecer embaixo dos seus olhos.

"Eu vou deixar vocês se arrumarem, então," a Madame Pomfrey disse. "Eu voltarei em alguns minutos para apagar as lâmpadas."

Draco declarou que ele não conseguiria dormir mais uma noite sem tomar um banho e escovar os dentes, então Harry procurou nos armários por um par limpo de pijamas e algumas escovas de dente novas. Mas o Draco insistiu que ele conseguia fazer tudo sozinho, muito obrigado. "Você não é meu maldito elfo-doméstico, Potter," ele disse com uma careta ofendida, quando Harry o seguiu dentro do pequeno banheiro do hospital, evidentemente com toda intenção de ajudá-lo a se banhar. "Eu acho que consigo lidar com um sabonete e uma escova de dente sozinho."

Harry teve que se limitar a discretamente checar no Draco a cada minuto, quietamente enfiando a cabeça pela porta do banheiro, apesar de que tudo que conseguiu obter com isso foram óculos embaçados. Ele finalmente decidiu arrumar a cama do Draco, ao invés disso. Assim que terminou, ele ouviu o barulho do chuveiro parar e a água da pia correndo, e então o Draco saiu, com uma fragrância doce de lavanda e ervas, parecendo refrescado e muito mais contente.

Enquanto Harry rapidamente escovava os dentes, Draco andou até a janela novamente, olhando para fora. As nuvens pesadas de neve daquela tarde já haviam clareado em sua maioria, deixando apenas pinceladas finas e esfarrapadas que se esticavam como véus esvoaçantes pelo céu escuro e cheio de estrelas.

Uma pequena lua crescente liberava uma luz pálida e misteriosa sobre as paisagens cobertas de neve abaixo. Draco colocou suas mãos contra o vidro gelado e sentiu um momento cortante de reverência ao pensar que ele estava ali dentro, aquecido e vivo e amado, quando ele poderia tão facilmente estar deitado lá fora, frio e imóvel, enterrado embaixo da terra e neve. Harry se juntou a ele, seus braços indo ao redor do Draco por trás, e Draco deixou seus pensamentos deprimentes escaparem no conforto daquele abraço.

Por cima do ombro do Draco, Harry observou o cobertor integral de neve e a memória o bateu com uma dor momentânea de perda. "Eu acho que o campo de Quadribol está todo coberto agora," ele disse tristemente.

Demorou alguns segundos para que Draco entendesse o que o Harry estava dizendo, e então ele se virou dentro do círculo dos braços do Harry para encará-lo, seus braços indo ao redor da cintura do Grifinório. "Você viu meu bilhete?" ele perguntou, sorrindo.

"Eu vi," Harry disse, sorrindo em resposta.

"Foi uma ideia boba. . ." Draco disse, mas ele parecia bastante satisfeito.

"Eu amei," Harry disse.

Draco respondeu a isso simplesmente com um beijo.

"Venha," Harry disse, ainda sorrindo, quando eles se afastaram após um momento. "Vamos te colocar na cama."

Harry tinha acabado de cobrir o Draco, quando a Madame Pomfrey entrou no quarto vindo do seu escritório, vestindo sua capa e um gorro de dormir. "Prontos para que eu apague as luzes?" ela perguntou, vendo Harry ainda vestido e sentado na beira da cama do Draco.

"Quase," Harry disse. Ele se virou novamente para o Draco enquanto ela esperava, e sem se importar com o fato de ela estar observando, ele deu um beijo de boa-noite no Draco. "Te vejo de manhã," ele disse suavemente.

Draco segurou a mão do Harry por mais um segundo, e então o soltou, e Harry andou até a cama do lado oposto. "Tá bom," ele disse. "Eu posso me despir no escuro."

A Madame Pomfrey balançou sua varinha e apagou as lâmpadas. "Boa noite, então," ela disse e desapareceu para dentro de seu escritório.

Harry não se preocupou com os pijamas que havia vestido na noite anterior, mas simplesmente ficou de cueca samba-canção e se deitou na cama. Ajeitando-se de costas, ele deitou imóvel, deixando sua consciência se espalhar pelo quarto, sentindo a presença do Draco pinicar seus nervos na forma de estática, flutuando sobre a sua pele, como algo magnético puxando o seu corpo. Ele ponderou se deveria ter lançado o feitiço para adormecer nessa noite, preocupado se o Draco conseguiria dormir bem sem ele. A luz embaixo da porta da Madame Pomfrey se apagou após um minuto, deixando o quarto iluminado apenas pelas piscinas silenciosas de luzes de luar que corriam pelo chão embaixo das janelas, do outro lado do quarto. Ele fechou os olhos, finalmente sentindo o cansaço oriundo do longo dia, e estava começando a cair no sono quando. . .

"Harry?" Um sussurro no escuro. "Está dormindo?"

"Ainda não." Ele ouviu as molas do colchão do Draco rangerem suavemente, e uma forma pálida, quase fantasmagórica na luz do luar, apressou-se pelo quarto para ficar ao lado da sua cama.

Draco ficou ali por um momento, ouvindo, e então rapidamente se juntou ao Harry na cama.

"Draco," Harry protestou fracamente, enquanto se movia para criar mais espaço. "Você não deveria estar fora da cama."

"Tecnicamente falando," Draco disse, ajeitando-se junto ao corpo do Harry, "eu _não_ estou fora da cama."

"Você não deveria estar fora da _sua_ cama," Harry emendou, mas ele não resistiu colocar seus braços ao redor do Draco para puxá-lo para perto.

"Shhh," Draco sussurrou. "Ela não disse que _eu_ tinha que ficar na minha própria cama."

Harry riu muito suavemente. "Eu vou deixar que _você_ explique isso para ela se ela nos apanhar," ele disse.

Draco soltou uma risada curta e quieta. Ele respirou profundamente, soltando a respiração com um suspiro de prazer. "Eu só quero ficar assim com você por mais um tempinho," ele disse, ficando sério, "e então vou voltar." Seus braços se apertaram ao redor do Harry em um abraço. "Eu senti a sua falta."

"Eu também," Harry sussurrou. Ele correu sua mão para baixo nas costas do Draco, escorregando-a embaixo da camisa do pijama, escutando com um pequeno arrepio interno como o Draco respondia com outro suspiro suave ao toque da sua mão. Essa era a primeira vez que eles tinham a chance de ficarem juntos, de apenas se abraçarem, desde que o Draco havia ido para casa passar o Natal, e Harry se sentia imensamente grato por esse momento de calmo prazer. O silêncio do quarto se acomodou ao redor deles, impondo uma sensação de serenidade, confortante em sua simplicidade; uma tranqüilidade nova e muito bem-vinda os preencheu, substituindo todas as inúmeras preocupações e estresses com os quais eles haviam batalhado ultimamente, assim como a paz que vinha depois da tempestade.

"Então," Draco disse com uma voz quieta, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. "Eu vou embora por dois dias e você já está cheio de surpresas. Libertando um elfo-doméstico Malfoy e engravidando garotas. Tem mais alguma coisa que você precisa me contar?" Ele pausou, a qualidade brincalhona da sua voz se transformando em algo mais sério e somente um pouco inseguro. "Alguma coisa com a qual você ainda esteja chateado?"

"Não," Harry disse. "Bem, talvez. . . uma coisa," ele admitiu. "O jogo de xadrez. Você me deixou ganhar. Não, pior que isso, você jogou deliberadamente para _me fazer_ ganhar."

Draco se levantou em um cotovelo para olhar para o Harry. "_Só _isso?"

"Não foi justo," Harry disse. "Eu quero jogar de novo."

"Você sabe que eu vou te esmagar, não é?"

"Eu não sei de nada do gênero," Harry disse.

"Vai ser uma partida sangrenta, Harry. Eu sou um jogador muito melhor do que você."

"Você terá que provar isso," Harry desafiou.

"Tá bom, combinado," Draco disse. "E eu vou até deixar você jogar com o branco." Ele sorriu com confiança. "Vá em frente, então," ele disse. "Nós podemos começar agora mesmo."

Harry pensou por um momento. "Peão para C4," ele disse. Ele retirou sua mão debaixo da camisa do Draco e puxou a bainha. "Tira isso," ele disse.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, mas se sentou após hesitar por um segundo e começou a desfazer seus botões. "Eu achei que você estava preocupado com a Madame Pomfrey," ele disse, sua voz novamente brincalhona. "E se ela entrar aqui? Ela ficará horrivelmente chocada."

"Ela ficará brava, mas eu sinceramente duvido que ela fique chocada," Harry disse com um sorriso. "Quero dizer, ela _já_ te viu sem camisa. De qualquer forma, eu achei que você gostava de chocar as pessoas."

"Isso é verdade," Draco disse. Ele sorriu em resposta e deixou sua camisa cair ao chão. "Minha vez agora," ele disse, deitando-se novamente ao lado do Harry. Dessa vez, ele se ajeitou para que conseguisse descansar sua cabeça no ombro do Harry, e os braços do Harry vieram à sua volta, pele nua tocando em pele nua com uma eletricidade sedosa que fez com eu os dois perdessem a respiração.

Harry abraçou o Draco para perto mais uma vez, e o silêncio do quarto agora guardava um ar silencioso de antecipação. Ele sentiu o suspiro suave de exalação do Draco correr pela sua garganta enquanto a mão do Draco, traçando um caminho de brilho branco como cristal, subia pelo seu estômago e peito nus para descansar, inquieta e quente, logo acima do seu coração cativado.

"Peão para E5," Draco sussurrou. Sua voz estava ansiosa agora, toda brincadeira esquecida. "Havia tantas coisas que eu não podia te contar antes, mas que eu queria contar. Eu tinha medo de querer nós demais. . . e eu achei que se te impedisse de se aproximar demais, talvez você não se machucasse tanto no final. Eu sei agora que estava errado, que não haveria como você não se machucar se eu tivesse morrido."

"Eu teria sofrido demais," Harry sussurrou em resposta. "Mas eu nunca teria te odiado. . . ou me arrependido de qualquer coisa."

O Draco novamente se levantou em um cotovelo, seus dedos correndo pelo pescoço do Harry, e então se entrelaçando em cabelos negros. "Obrigado," ele disse muito quietamente. "Isso significa muito para mim." Ele se inclinou para beijar o Harry. Foi um beijo suave, cheio de afeição e gratidão por tudo que o Harry havia feito por ele, mas era mais do que isso. Expressando todo o amor no coração do Draco, o beijo revelava uma devoção completa e honestamente concedida. E foi o suficiente para acordar o desejo que estivera adormecido entre eles desde os eventos devastadores na clareira da Chave de Portal.

O ar parecia ter ficado pesado e trêmulo ao redor deles com antecipação. Harry sentiu seu pulso acelerar, sentiu o Draco estremecer nos seus braços.

"Eu te quero," Draco disse, uma respiração de palavras contra a boca do Harry, antes de ele beijar o Harry profundamente, acendendo aquela faísca inicial em um fogo crescente de paixão entre eles. "Eu te quero," ele repetiu, "não só agora, mas para toda a minha vida." A voz dele estava baixa, quase inaudível de tanta emoção, mas não havia dúvida da certeza que ressonava daquelas palavras. Ele encostou seus lábios nos do Harry novamente, e então abaixou a cabeça para beijar o canto da mandíbula do Harry, sua garganta, sua clavícula.

"Eu também te quero," Harry sussurrou enquanto todo pensamento de objeção, do local em que estavam, da Madame Pomfrey, até mesmo dos machucados do Draco, sumiam de sua mente com os beijos do Draco. "Eu te quero para sempre," ele disse sem fôlego.

Draco levantou sua cabeça para encarar Harry nos olhos, aqueles olhos verdes brilhando com emoção e refletindo a luz do luar. "O resto da minha vida sempre pertenceu a você," ele sussurrou, e sua boca encontrou a do Harry novamente, beijando-a com uma delicadeza gentil que apenas inflamava o desejo que ambos sentiam.

Harry apertou seus braços ao redor do Draco, puxando-o para baixo, para que o Draco se movesse, ficando a deitar em cima do Harry. O peso do Draco o pressionava para baixo e a intimidade do contato deles entre as barreiras finas de tecido que eles ainda usavam fazia com que tremores corressem pelo corpo do Harry.

Draco abaixou sua cabeça, sua boca ao lado da orelha do Harry. "Você vai fazer a magia, Harry?" ele perguntou, sua voz baixa.

"As coisas ficaram um pouco fora do controle da última vez, lembra?" Harry sussurrou. Mas seu coração bateu mais rápido, acelerado pelas memórias daquela noite, de como a magia havia juntado os dois tão próximos que eles pareciam ter derretido um no outro.

"Sim," Draco sussurrou. "É exatamente o que eu quero que aconteça."

As palavras do Draco fizeram com que Harry sorrisse. "Eu também," ele sussurrou e beijou a lateral do rosto do Draco. Fechando os olhos, Harry deixou sua consciência se afogar no centro da sua própria magia em uma fusão fluida de emoções e poder. Sem usar um feitiço, Harry liberou esse poder, deixando-o transbordar por si e através das suas mãos até o Draco. Uma consciência acentuada da presença física do Draco ecoava para ele na batida de dois corações quase idênticos, no ritmo sincronizado se suas respirações. Uma jorrada de amor e magia fluiu por ambos, transbordando de um para o outro em um círculo infinito, através de todos os vínculos mágicos que os uniam.

Fronteiras de individualidade se borravam e se uniam; todo sentimento de separação desapareceu entre eles, e como duas correntes de água correndo juntas, eles se tornaram um. O fogo frio do toque do Draco era indistinguível do toque das próprias mãos quentes do Harry na pele do Draco; o gemido baixo, murmurado do Harry ressonou com o som da voz do Draco. Mãos encontraram mãos, dedos entrelaçaram-se, pulso pressionado contra pulso, e o tempo paralisou enquanto eles se perdiam um no outro e na força de suas paixões compartilhadas. O carinho urgente de seus beijos e o movimento ardente e sensual de seus corpos criaram um calor crescente que queimava em flashes brilhantes de faíscas douradas e diamantes, até parecer que o mundo estava queimando, dissolvendo ossos e derretendo pensamentos.

Eles se seguraram com força um no outro enquanto o mundo gradualmente se esfriava e coalescia novamente no quarto silencioso e iluminado pela luz do luar, enquanto o tempo voltava delicadamente a existir mais uma vez. Respirações e corações acelerados se acalmaram, a magia declinou, e todos os seus pensamentos lhes voltaram por um momento, suspensos naquela sensação nébula de calma, de contente compleição.

Harry finalmente se moveu e beijou o lado da face do Draco que estava pressionada contra a sua. Ele se sentiu profundamente emocionado, profundamente apaixonado, e como se nunca fosse conseguir encontrar modos suficientes de expressar isso. "Eu te amo," ele sussurrou, e o Draco murmurou suavemente em resposta.

Draco beijou o ombro do Harry, levantando sua cabeça para encarar Harry nos olhos. Mesmo no quarto escurecido, o contato visual era intensamente íntimo; tudo que eles haviam se tornado um para o outro sendo expresso profunda e claramente. "Eu também te amo," Draco disse com um suspiro, fazendo seus narizes tocarem.

Um pequeno arrepio correu pelo Harry e seu coração pulou, revirando-se, enquanto ele percebia que aquelas palavras, ditas com tanta simplicidade e genuinamente proferidas, _eram_ suficientes para envolver todas as emoções esmagadoras que sentira agora pouco, porque ele repentinamente soube que o Draco as entendia perfeitamente. Tudo que o Harry sentia, ele via refletido nos olhos prateados do Draco. E Harry soube, também, que nenhum deles teria qualquer arrependimento, não importa quão longo ou curto o para sempre deles fosse.

Por mais alguns minutos eles ficaram deitados juntos em um estado de bêbada felicidade, desejando que o momento inevitável de separação pudesse ser adiado, mas finalmente ambos se sentaram, sabendo que se esperassem mais eles cairiam no sono e a Madame Pomfrey certamente os descobriria juntos durante a manhã. Harry tentou lançar um feitiço de limpeza com magia sem varinha e descobriu que funcionava perfeitamente, o que deu ao Draco mais uma desculpa para beijá-lo.

"Você quer que eu lance o feitiço para adormecer hoje?" Harry perguntou, enquanto o Draco finalmente saía de sua cama.

"Não," Draco disse após um momento de hesitação. Ele se inclinou para apanhar seus pijamas do chão. "Por algum motivo, eu acho que não vou mais precisar deles," ele disse suavemente, dando ao Harry um último beijo longo e demorado antes de cruzar o quarto para voltar à sua própria cama.

…

…

Draco acordou lentamente na manhã seguinte enquanto os eventos do dia anterior corriam pela sua mente em pequenas revelações maravilhosas de liberdade. Toda a ansiedade e todo o desespero em relação ao futuro que tinham coberto seus últimos dois dias com camadas de sombras haviam se levantado e voado para longe. Ele se sentia leve e bem; ele estava vivo. A dominação insensível do seu pai finalmente estava quebrada. O futuro se estendia à sua frente agora, limpo e em branco, desconhecido e tremendo com inesperada esperança. Ele pensou nas coisas que o Harry havia dito na noite anterior, especialmente sobre o Vínculo entre Magos. Isso em si o preenchia com um sentimento incrível de excitação. Havia tantas possibilidades emocionantes. E mais importante, significa que ninguém mais iria questionar seu direito de ficar com o Harry.

Ouvindo passos suaves, ele abriu os olhos a tempo de ver a Madame Pomfrey quietamente abrir a porta do corredor e sair. Do outro lado do quarto, Harry também se sentou, como se estivesse esperando por aquele momento. Harry alcançou seus óculos na mesa de cabeceira, colocando-os, e viu que o Draco estava acordado. Eles sorriram um para o outro, seus pensamentos cheios de memórias da noite anterior e de antecipação pelo dia à frente que eles poderiam passar juntos.

Dessa vez foi Harry quem, após rapidamente vestir seus jeans e camisa, foi até a cama do Draco, certo de que agora que amanhecera ele não estaria quebrando sua promessa à Madame Pomfrey. "Como você está se sentindo hoje?" ele perguntou.

"Bem melhor," Draco disse. "Como se eu fosse ficar louco se tivesse que ficar mais um dia de cama. Ou," ele adicionou, puxando o Harry para um beijo, "se eu tiver que ficar, é bom que você também esteja nela."

Harry riu e retornou o beijo. "Vamos conversar com a Madame Pomfrey quando ela voltar."

"Eu estive pensando sobre o Vínculo entre Magos," Draco disse, "tentando me lembrar do que já li sobre o assunto. Além do aspecto emocional do vínculo, eu acho que significa que nós podemos lançar feitiços juntos." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha de forma provocante. "Eu acho que devemos tentar."

"Agora?"

"É claro que agora."

"Eu não sei," Harry disse. "O Dumbledore disse que precisávamos ter cuidado – que a gente precisava de treino para usar o Vínculo corretamente. Lembra de como você se sentiu cansado quando eu transfigurei aquela bola de neve? Você ainda está se recuperando de um terrível machucado na sua aura mágica. Eu não quero fazer nada que possa causar um relapso."

"Eu acho que estou bem o suficiente," Draco disse. "E eu apenas me senti cansado por alguns segundos daquela vez. Dessa vez eu estarei lançando junto com você – isso pode fazer uma diferença. Vamos lançar algo bem fácil."

Harry ainda parecia duvidoso. "Como o quê?"

"Primeiramente, faça algo sozinho – para praticar." Draco observou a cama do Harry do outro lado do quarto. "Você acha que consegue estourar aquele travesseiro lá?"

Harry seguiu o olhar do Draco e lentamente sorriu. "Talvez." Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, atraindo sua concentração para dentro de sua magia. Então imaginando o travesseiro estourando em sua mente, ele direcionou sua magia na direção dele através de sua mão estendida. Houve um pequeno e audível _bang!_ do outro lado do quarto, como o som de uma bexiga estourando. Harry ouviu o Draco prendendo a respiração e soltando uma pequena risada de triunfo, e abriu os olhos. O travesseiro na sua cama realmente tinha estourado, um pequeno rasgo no topo e embaixo fazendo uma cascata de penas cair nos lençóis.

"Funcionou!" Harry disse, virando para o Draco com um largo sorriso, mas sua animação rapidamente virou preocupação. "Te incomodou?"

"Eu senti," Draco disse honestamente. "Mas apenas um pouco – como um pequeno puxão dentro de mim." Ele sorriu em resposta. "Tente novamente, mas dessa vez nós faremos juntos. Talvez se nós dois tentarmos, podemos fazer o travesseiro estourar ainda mais." Então ele olhou o Harry com curiosidade. "O que devo fazer?"

"Hã. . . apenas visualize, eu acho," Harry disse com incerteza. "É o que eu faço, então eu envio a energia mágica para fora como aprendi a fazer com a magia de cura."

Draco apanhou a mão do Harry, entrelaçando seus dedos. "Como eu nunca fiz isso antes, talvez não funcione," ele disse. "É mais uma coisa que terei que aprender. Mas vamos tentar – só para ver o que acontece."

Harry concordou e fechou os olhos novamente. "No três," ele sussurrou, concentrando sua magia novamente.

Draco fechou os olhos também e se concentrou o máximo que conseguia em estourar os travesseiros.

"Um. . . dois. . . três. . ."

_KA-BOOM!_

Todo colchão e travesseiro no quarto explodiram com um som estrondoso. Uma chuva de penas brancas os cegou em todas as direções.

Por um momento, era impossível de enxergar, e então quando as penas caíram para ficar por cima de tudo, Harry olhou em volta, chocado diante do desastre que haviam acabado de criar na Ala Hospitalar. "Maldição," ele disse com a voz baixa. "Acho que é por isso que precisamos de treinamento."

"Realmente," Draco disse, igualmente chocado. Então ele se virou para o Harry como se tivesse acabado de ter uma revelação chocante. "Você entende o que isso significa, não é?"

"Sim," Harry disse, limpando as penas do seu cabelo. "A Madame Pomfrey vai nos matar."

"Harry, fala sério." Draco disse. "Usando nossas forças mágicas e sua habilidade de lançar magia sem varinha e sem feitiço, você terá uma chance real contra o Lorde das Trevas. Você percebe o quão perigoso você poderia ser agora, não é?"

"Eu não quero ser perigoso," Harry disse com um suspiro profundo de irritação. "Eu já te disse, não quero mais lutar."

Draco lançou ao Harry um olhar calmo, incrédulo e levemente desaprovador. "Você disse que não queria lutar o Voldemort _sozinho_, e agora não precisará. Será brilhante."

"Não, não será," Harry disse, teimoso. "É _você_ que não entende. Não _será_ brilhante ou glorioso ou _nada_ do gênero. Será horrível e sujo e desagradável."

Draco balançou a cabeça. "É claro," ele disse. "Será tudo isso também. Mas ele tem que ser impedido, Harry."

"Eu _sei_ que ele tem que ser impedido, Draco." Harry olhou para suas mãos, sentindo quase como se elas o tivessem traído. "Eu só. . . por que tem que ser eu. . . ou nós?"

"Você está me dizendo que acabou de se tornar a maio arma secreta que o mundo mágico poderia imaginar e você _não quer?_" Seu tom era incrédulo.

Harry suspirou novamente. "É isso que estou dizendo?"

"Sim!" Draco alcançou uma mão e apanhou a do Harry, segurando-a com firmeza. "Isso é para sempre," ele disse. "Mas para sempre não vai significar nada depois que o Lorde das Trevas controlar tudo. Ele destruiu nossas famílias. Agora nós realmente temos a chance de fazer algo a respeito, de destruí-lo de uma vez por todas."

"Eu não posso mais lutar por vingança, Draco."

Draco observou o Harry por um longo momento, e então disse com a voz mais gentil. "E quanto ao futuro da sua filha? E quanto à nossa família?" ele perguntou. "Eu quero aquele futuro sobre o qual conversamos, Harry. Eu desisti dele uma vez e não vou desistir novamente. Você não acha que isso merece ser defendido?"

"Sim," Harry disse, muito suavemente. "É claro. Mas. . ." Suas palavras falharam em um silêncio que pendurou entre eles.

"Eu vou lutar com você, Harry," Draco finalmente disse, "e eu vou lutar por você. Mas eu não posso lutar contra você. Eu não posso fazer isso se você não fizer. Nós temos que agir juntos."

Harry encarou as mãos entrelaçadas deles, deitadas no meio do tapete de penas brancas, enquanto escutava as palavras do Draco, e as palavras cutucaram uma memória, fraca e nebulosa a princípio, que repentinamente ficou clara. Harry levantou a mão deles. "Draco," ele disse com uma voz baixa e reverente. "Eu vi isso. Eu _sonhei_ com isso. Acabei de me lembrar. Na primeira vez que passei a noite inteira com você e eu tive um pesadelo. Você me acordou, lembra?"

Com a concordância do Draco, ele continuou. "Eu estava olhando o exército do Voldemort e me sentia tão cansado e enojado com tudo aquilo. . . e tão sozinho e aterrorizado de nunca conseguir lutar contra todos eles. Mas então eu senti alguém apanhar minha mão. . . e uma força e uma confiança incríveis jorraram dentro de mim. . ." Ele levantou o olhar e encontrou os olhos do Draco. "Foi então que você me acordou e você estava segurando a minha mão e eu achei que era essa a razão do meu sonho. . . mas. . ." Harry se endireitou, seus olhos brilhando. "Significa isso aqui," ele disse quietamente. "Eu não tenho mais que lutar sozinho."

"Não," Draco disse. "Você não tem." Os olhos dele encontraram os do Harry com seriedade, um pacto solene se formando entre eles sem palavras, mas um momento depois uma sobrancelha foi erguida e ele lançou ao Harry um sorriso entretido. "Eu não acabei de falar a mesma coisa?"

Harry não respondeu. Ele apenas se inclinou para beijar o Draco.

A porta da Ala Hospitalar foi aberta e eles ouviram alguém arfar. Os garotos se separaram e viram a Madame Pomfrey parada na entrada, uma mão cobrindo sua boca. Penas estavam flutuando aos seus pés e corriam pelo chão com o vento vindo da porta aberta.

"O que _aconteceu_ aqui?" Ela exigiu.

Harry segurou a mão do Draco com mais força, fechou os olhos e, lembrando-se do feitiço que a Hermione tinha usado no colar do Draco, pensou, _Reficio!_ Um furacão de penas instantaneamente preencheu o quarto, acompanhado de um barulho de sucção. Então abruptamente, com um alto _POP! _tudo estava de volta ao normal.

A Madame Pomfrey, com seu chapéu torto em cima da sua cabeça, marchou até a cama e encarou os dois garotos.

"Desculpe," Harry disse, tentando não sorrir. "Nós apenas. . . hã, meio que descobrimos o que significa um Vínculo entre Magos."

Draco, por outro lado, estava sorrindo sem qualquer fingimento ou desculpa.

A Madame Pomfrey olhou de um garoto para o outro, e então andou até um dos armários e voltou com as roupas do Draco. "Vista-se, Sr. Malfoy," ela disse secamente. "Isso também significa que você está mais do que pronto para ser liberado."

…

…

Pouco tempo depois, Harry e Draco estavam caminhando vagarosamente pelo corredor, o braço de um ao redor da cintura do outro, Harry carregando a capa pesada de inverno do Draco e seus dois livros raros de Poções. Eles tinham acabado de sair da Ala Hospitalar e estavam a caminho da Torre da Sonserina quando a Hermione e o Rony aparecerem pela curva no fim do corredor.

As sobrancelhas do Draco se levantaram. "Eu achei que ninguém sabia que estávamos aqui," ele disse com um tom baixo.

Com um pequeno grunhido interno direcionado à sua própria memória, Harry se virou para o Draco, falando rapidamente. "A Hermione foi para a Toca com o Rony durante o Natal para anunciar o noivado deles, então eles estavam presentes quando o Arthur Weasley se envolveu em nos ajudar a tirar você de lá. Ele apenas contou para eles que você foi machucado por uma Maldição Negra. Eles não sabem sobre a Maldição da Morte ou o fato de eu ter te curado." Ele pausou para respirar fundo, e continuou com tom de desculpa. "Eles vieram visitar ontem, também, antes de você acordar, e pediram que eu dissesse que eles estavam felizes por você estar bem. Eu esqueci."

"Os dois?" Draco perguntou, um pouco cético.

"Os dois," Harry repetiu firmemente. Ele iria agora aproveitar todas as oportunidades para encorajar o Rony e o Draco a colocarem o passado para trás, mesmo se tivesse que embelezar um pouco a verdade.

Houve um momento de silêncio desconfortável quando os quatro se encontraram no meio do corredor, e então a Hermione deu um passo à frente. "Ah, maldição," ela disse, "eu não me importo se você não gostar disso," e ela jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do Draco, abraçando-o apertadamente. "Estou tão feliz por não termos te perdido," ela disse, sua voz visivelmente trêmula.

Por um momento, Draco ficou paralisado onde estava, chocado, e então se separou do Harry para retornar o abraço. "Também estou feliz," ele disse suavemente.

A Hermione se afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos e ele viu que os cílios dela estavam úmidos. "Se você jamais até mesmo _contemplar_ fazer algo do gênero novamente," ela disse com a sua voz mais poderosa de Monitora Chefe, "eu mesma vou te matar."

"Sim senhora," Draco disse com a voz bastante submissa, mas ele sorriu para ela de forma brincalhona.

"Tá bom então," ela disse, sorrindo em resposta e soltando-o.

Draco se virou para o Rony. "Você poderia agradecer o seu pai por mim?" ele disse. "Eu fiquei sabendo que ele me ajudou quando eu. . . me machuquei."

"Sim," Rony disse, estudando o Draco cuidadosamente, incerto de como interpretar esse novo Malfoy contrito e sério.

"Ah," Draco disse, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de alguma coisa, "e você poderia dar isso para ele." Ele apanhou sua capa do Harry e a revirou até encontrar o bolso correto, e então retirou um pedaço em branco de pergaminho, o qual ele passou ao Rony. "Parece estar branco," ele explicou enquanto o Rony o abria, "mas é uma lista invisível de nomes e endereços de supostos parceiros de negócios do meu pai, pessoas que estavam agindo como álibis para o meu pai enquanto ele trabalhava para o Lorde das Trevas." Ele esperou até o Rony olhar para ele e encontrou os olhos azuis firmemente. "Eu acredito que a maioria dos relatórios secretos do meu pai na mansão esteja sob o mesmo feitiço – para ficarem aparentemente em branco."

"Você sabe como lê-los?" Hermione perguntou.

"Sim," Draco disse, "apesar de ele possivelmente ter mais de um feitiço. Ele não confiava muito em mim com seus segredos. O feitiço nesse é um que nossa família costumava utilizar em mensagens privadas."

"Eu vou passar para o Pai," Rony disse. Ele redobrou a lista e cuidadosamente a colocou no bolso, enquanto o Draco ensinava à Hermione o feitiço que revelaria o texto oculto. "Tenho certeza que vai ajudar," ele disse quando a Hermione memorizou corretamente o feitiço, "mas não ache que eu vou esquecer o fato de que você quase fez o Harry ser morto – não importa de que lado você está."

"Rony, pára," Harry protestou, mas o Draco colocou uma mão no seu braço.

A Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, pronta para pular e defender o Draco, mas o Rony não olhou para ela. Ele manteve seus olhos fixados no Draco. "Então, na hipótese de você ter outras ideias brilhantes e colocar o Harry em perigo, Malfoy," ele continuou rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, "eu continuarei te observando."

"É mesmo, Weasley?" Draco disse, retornando o olhar do Rony sem vergonha, um pouco de seu velho e irritante tom de desprezo claro em sua voz.

"É," Rony disse. "Como um falcão."

"Bem," Draco disse, "como eu não pretendo fazer nada para colocar o Harry em perigo, não acho que vou me importar." Ele pausou. "Na verdade," ele adicionou pensativamente, um sorriso safado aparecendo nos cantos dos seus lábios, "você pode me observar o quanto quiser. Mas você pode se arrepender."

"Posso, é?" Rony perguntou com irritação. "E por quê?"

"Porque," Draco disse, seus olhos indo até o Harry, "toda vez que eu te pegar me observando, eu vou fazer isso – " Ele repentinamente colocou seu braço ao redor do pescoço do Harry e puxou o outro garoto para um beijo bastante demonstrativo.

"Arghhh!" Rony gemeu. Ele virou de costas e viu a Hermione assistindo àquele beijo com um sorriso. "Eu aposto que você sabia que ele ia fazer isso," ele acusou. "Não sabia?"

"Eu tinha um palpite," ela disse. "Ele realmente parece gostar de ter uma audiência." Ela riu. "E o Harry certamente parece não se importar."

"Malditos exibicionistas," Rony murmurou.

Com esse comentário, o Harry e o Draco se separaram, não conseguindo deixar de rir.

Rony assistiu ao Draco rindo com o Harry, sentindo uma estranha mistura de ciúmes e descrença. A pontada de ciúmes ele afastou imediatamente – ele realmente queria que o Harry fosse feliz e isso significava que ele tinha que deixar o Harry ficar com a pessoa que ele amava, assim como o Harry havia feito com ele e a Hermione. Mas ele nunca tinha visto o Draco rir daquele jeito e, por um momento, ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que esse menino era o mesmo babaca irritante e mimado com quem ele havia brigado desde o primeiro ano. Certamente não seria possível que alguém mudasse tanto. E apesar de ser às custas do Rony, ele conseguia ver que até mesmo a maneira como o Draco ria dele agora era diferente. Toda animosidade de seus anos mais jovens havia desaparecido. Agora era claramente uma provocação inofensiva, sem a intenção de zombar ou magoar.

Todas as noções firmemente estabelecidas do Rony acerca do Sonserino pareciam ter sido sistematicamente desafiadas nos últimos dias e ele viu que estivera longe da verdade. Era muito difícil de engolir – o fato de que ele estivera errado durante todos esses anos – mas ele analisou a felicidade no rosto do Harry e, sinceramente, no rosto do Draco também, e finalmente aceitou a derrota.

"Precisa de outra demonstração, Weasley?" Draco perguntou marotamente. Ele puxou o Harry para perto novamente, sorrindo como se fosse ficar felicíssimo em continuar.

"Não!" Rony disse. "Eu já vi o suficiente." Ele quis parecer bravo, mas percebeu com surpresa que, na realidade, _não estava_ mais tão irritado. De alguma forma, com aquela frase, ele soube que _tinha_ visto o suficiente, o suficiente para eliminar os últimos sentimentos remanescentes de dúvida, abrindo caminho para os primeiros de confiança.

"Que pena," Draco disse, fingindo estar desapontado por um momento e ainda brincando, mas estava claro que ele de alguma forma tinha entendido o significado subliminar nas palavras e no tom do Rony, porque ele sorriu, repentinamente direcionando aquele sorriso genuíno e do coração diretamente para o Rony pela primeira vez.

Aquele sorriso sempre arrancava a respiração do Harry e fazia com que suas pernas virassem gelatina, e apesar de a resposta do Rony nem chegar perto de ser tão emocionalmente intensa, ele estava longe de ser imune aos poderes daquele sorriso.

Independente de sua vontade, ele sorriu em resposta.

…

…

Apesar do quanto o Harry e o Draco queriam passar aquele domingo juntos e sozinhos, não foi o que aconteceu. O Rony e a Hermione caminharam com eles até o quarto do Draco. O Rony até mesmo se ofereceu para carregar os livros pesados do Draco escada acima para que o Harry pudesse ajudar o Sonserino a subir as escadas. Bem, quer dizer, ele se ofereceu depois que a Hermione lhe deu uma cotovelada significativa enquanto o Harry e o Draco não estavam olhando. Mas o Rony estava honestamente impressionado com o quarto, e Harry conseguiu mantê-lo longe da janela, para que não percebesse a vista oportuna que o Draco tinha do campo de Quadribol, apontando para o lindo tabuleiro de xadrez. Isso provou ser uma brilhante distração quando o Rony e o Draco se sentaram em cadeiras na frente do fogo, reiniciando o tabuleiro para as posições iniciais, descobrindo uma paixão mútua no jogo.

Rony manuseou cada peça com admiração escrita em todo seu rosto coberto de sardas. "Eu nunca vi nada como isso," ele disse. "Esse conjunto deve ter mais de um século".

"Ele tem," Draco disse com orgulho. "A minha avó herdou o tabuleiro do avô dela, e o passou para mim."

"Talvez a gente possa. . . hã. . . jogar um dia desses?" Rony sugeriu, suas orelhas ficando rosas, surpreendendo todos, inclusive a si mesmo, com sua camaradagem.

Draco deu de ombros, apesar de o Harry perceber que ele estava feliz. "Talvez," ele disse. "Mas você merece saber que eu quase nunca sou derrotado." Ele deu um sorriso secreto ao Harry.

"Bem, _você_ merece saber que isso está prestes a mudar," Rony disse, uma luz de desafio brilhando em seus olhos.

A Hermione e o Harry trocaram olhares bastante satisfeitos.

Eles poderiam ter iniciado um jogo ali mesmo, mas a Hermione relembrou o Rony de que eles tinham que ir. Como o Harry e o Draco queriam conversar com o Dumbledore, os quatro caminharam juntos até o escritório do diretor. O Rony e a Hermione utilizaram o Pó de Flu na lareira gigantesca do diretor e voltaram à Toca. Então o Harry e o Draco se sentaram com o Dumbledore, e enquanto se deliciavam com chá e muffins de framboesa, Harry soltou uma confissão bastante trêmula em relação à sua iminente paternidade.

Dumbledore observou o Harry silenciosamente por cima dos seus óculos de meia-lua, sua expressão bastante enigmática, porque apesar de suas sobrancelhas prateadas estarem franzidas, seus olhos estavam brilhando. Ele concordou quando Harry explicou os planos da Cho. "Até que Voldemort seja derrotado, qualquer criança sua estará em terrível perigo."

"Eu sei," Harry sussurrou. Ele se sentia pronto para escorregar até o chão. O Draco o alcançou e apanhou sua mão.

"Mas você estava certo em me contar," Dumbledore continuou. "Eu vou fazer todo o possível para mantê-la em segurança."

"Obrigado, senhor," Harry disse com gratidão e alívio, sentindo como se isso fosse muito mais do que ele tinha direito de esperar.

Com isso finalizado, o Draco pediu permissão para visitar sua mãe no Hospital St. Mungus, e o Dumbledore usou seu Pó de Flu novamente, acompanhando eles até lá pessoalmente. Foi um encontro curto e emocionante. Narcissa se levantou com dificuldade de sua cadeira quando avistou o Draco e lágrimas correram pelos olhos fechados dela enquanto ela o abraçava firmemente por um longo, longo momento. Ela logo se recuperou e o Draco lhe apresentou o Harry. Ela ficou bastante chocada, entretanto, com expressões de desagrado e descrença correndo pela sua face magra, ao descobrir que seu atraente filho havia escolhido esse _menino_, cujo cabelo parecia um ninho, como seu parceiro. O fato de o Harry ter sido o responsável por salvar a vida do Draco, no entanto, ajudou muito a suavizar a desaprovação dela. Mas o choque emocional a deixou cansada, e conversas acerca do que seria feito com a Mansão e outros arranjos poderiam esperar até ela estar mais forte. Os garotos a deixaram para descansar e retornaram com o Dumbledore até Hogwarts, para um muito necessitado almoço.

Naquela tarde, enquanto o Draco também descansava, Harry se sentou na escrivaninha do loiro e escreveu uma carta para a Cho. Além de assegurá-la de sua crescente felicidade quanto ao bebê e sua aprovação dos planos dela, ele dedicou grande parte da carta para explicar o máximo que podia revelar acerca do seu novo relacionamento com o Draco. Foi difícil colocar tudo em palavras, e demorou mais de uma hora, mas ele se sentiu aliviado e muito mais tranqüilo depois de terminar. Ele estava agora observando a Edwiges voar para longe com a carta quando outra coruja apareceu, caindo e subindo, voando com dificuldade em uma linha trêmula na direção da janela aberta do Draco.

Harry reconheceu o Errol imediatamente e se esquivou do caminho. A coruja pousou na beira da janela com um só pé, e deslizou até a beira, caindo com um barulho alto e um desesperado farfalhar de asas no chão abaixo. Ele ficou deitado lá de costas com as duas pernas levantadas, um bilhete pendurado em uma delas. Com um olhar profundamente exausto na direção do Harry, ele prontamente caiu no sono. Harry desfez o bilhete e rapidamente o leu, então fechou a janela e foi acordar o Draco. Eles haviam sido convidados para um jantar na Toca.

Dumbledore permitiu que eles fossem e deixou que eles viajassem novamente pelo Pó de Flu do seu escritório. O jantar foi maravilhoso; a Molly se superou com a comida, e o Draco, para seu grande prazer e embaraço, estava conquistado. Felizmente Harry conseguiu interceptar e confiscar a "oferenda de paz" que o Fred e o Jorge haviam entregado ao Draco. "A gente só queria dar boas-vindas à família," eles insistiram com um ar inocente que não enganou ninguém enquanto Harry retornava a caixa de Caramelos Incha-Língua e Cremes de Canários.

…

…

Na quarta-feira seria a virada do ano, e a Professora McGonagall deixou o Harry e o Draco saírem antes da detenção. Era na realidade mais uma aula do que uma detenção – ela tinha começado a lhes ensinar a controlar tudo que envolvia o Vínculo entre Magos – mas para manter as aparências, eles chamavam de detenção. Snape tinha escravizado eles nas masmorras durante o dia inteiro na segunda-feira, até a McGonagall descobrir. Com sua firme autoridade de vice-diretora, ela havia insistido que pelo resto da semana os meninos fossem autorizados intervalos adequados, para depois servirem detenção com ela às tardes. Como Harry tinha certeza de que já havia limpado caldeirões queimados e nojentos o suficiente para uma vida inteira, especialmente enquanto o Draco estava simplesmente re-estocando ingredientes de poções no depósito da escola, um trabalho que o Snape declarara que o Harry não era "qualificado" para fazer, ele estava extremamente satisfeito com a intervenção da professora.

Eles aproveitaram completamente a mini-férias e passaram o tempo sozinhos no quarto do Draco, terminando o jogo de xadrez que eles haviam iniciado na Ala Hospitalar, e aproveitando outro jantar privado e romântico. O Dobby tinha se atrapalhado todo para servir "os incríveis e honráveis Magos" desde sua reunião emocionante com seu irmão Nobby, e ao pedido do Harry ele ficou feliz em refazer o feitiço na mesa do quarto do Draco para que servisse automaticamente a comida. Harry tinha a suspeita de que eles haviam ganhado até mesmo sobremesas extra-especiais que nem mesmo as mesas no Salão Principal tinham.

Draco ganhou o segundo jogo deles com facilidade, exatamente como tinha dito que faria, e depois do jantar delicioso à luz de velas, Harry pagou o preço sem reclamações. Deitado agora nos braços do Draco, ele se sentia sem ossos e derretido, derramado quente e lânguido como uma poça de luz solar. Seu pulso cantava em seus ouvidos, calor se concentrava embaixo das suas mãos que estavam descansadas em pele quente, e o ar esfriava sua nuca, onde seu cabelo estava úmido. Ele se levantou com um pouco com esforço e ficou em um cotovelo para observar o rosto do Draco. Sua mão correu levemente pelo peito nu do Draco, criando um rio de faíscas douradas brilhantes por onde passava. Olhos cinza claros, carinhosos e satisfeitos e sonolentos, abriram-se.

"Melhores fogos de artifício de Ano Novo de todos os tempos," Harry sussurrou.

Draco sorriu com preguiça. "Que fogos?"

Harry inclinou sua cabeça e beijou o Draco suavemente. "Esses," ele disse. "Eles foram bastante espetaculares."

"Ah," Draco disse, puxando o Harry para baixo, dando outro beijo mais lento e provocante. "Quem disse que eles acabaram?"

E realmente, era quase meia-noite quando eles finalmente se levantaram e se vestiram rapidamente para se juntarem às festividades do castelo. Draco agarrou as vassouras do canto de sua prateleira e eles voaram pela janela aberta. Era uma noite fria e clara; o ar estava gelado e fresco com neve recente, o céu estava iluminado com estrelas e uma lua brilhante. Eles aceleraram em uma corrida emocionante, perseguindo um ao outro ao redor do castelo, cachecóis e capas flutuando atrás deles, e finalmente parando para pairar a uma pequena distância da Torre de Astronomia.

Uma festa para os funcionários e professores estava bombando dentro das muralhas da Torre da Astronomia. Hagrid, vestindo seu melhor terno peludo marrom e uma gravata listrada laranja, acenou para eles com um frasco enorme de hidromel em uma mão e duas canecas menores de cerveja amanteigada quente na outra. Harry e Draco voaram até ele para pegar as cervejas amanteigadas, mas se recusaram a pousar. Como no ano que vem seriam membros do corpo docente, eles haviam sido convidados, mas nenhum dos dois se sentia confortável ainda com a ideia de frequentar festas com seus professores. Na realidade, o fato de que os professores sequer _tinham_ festas era um choque suficiente, já que isso tinha sido bem escondido dos estudantes.

Pairando logo acima das ameias, Harry e Draco bateram suas canecas em um brinde e as viraram de uma vez, e então colocaram as canecas vazias na beira do parapeito. Harry sorriu ao ver a Madame Trelawney, um copo de xerez na mão e luar refletindo em todas as direções a partir de seus grandes óculos de lentes grossas, dançando com. . . bem. . . ninguém. Ela estava simplesmente balançando e fazendo piruetas alegramente para lá e para cá como se houvesse uma sintonia tranquila que apenas ela conseguia escutar.

Draco puxou o Harry para perto. "Esse trabalho talvez não vá ser tão chato quanto eu pensei," ele riu.

"Eu não sei," Harry riu também. "Assumir as aulas de Poções dos primeiros e segundos ano sob a supervisão do Snape. . ."

Maiores conversas, entretanto, foram impedidas quando os sinos da torre do relógio bateram, sinalizando a hora da meia-noite, e um grande coro de "Feliz Ano Novo!" tomou conta do parapeito. O Flitwick e a McGonagall lançaram grandes faíscas azuis, vermelhas, roxas e laranjas no ar com suas varinhas, os quais explodiram e desenharam no céu violeta-escuro. A Professora Sprout enviou um surto de brilhantes serpentinas verdes que pareciam formar uma videira crescente, que explodiu em flores de faíscas rosas e amarelas. Até mesmo o Dumbledore conjurou um grande dragão de fogos de artifício que decolou ao céu e explodiu em uma chuva de estrelas multicoloridas e chiantes e rodas giratórias. Harry e o Draco deram as mãos e enviaram suas adições mágicas de fogos de artifício ao céu. Uma bola gigante e brilhante de faíscas douradas e cristais estourou acima de todos com um alto estalo, trazendo aplausos entusiasmados da torre.

Outros foguetes e fogos de artifício foram soltos, mas Harry, ainda segurando a mão do Draco, inclinou sua vassoura e levou o Draco mais alto na direção do céu brilhante e escuro.

"M-F?" Harry perguntou com uma voz baixa, quando eles pararam novamente para pairar. "Você acha que nós estaremos aqui ano que vem?"

"Shhhh." Draco o puxou para perto. "Primeiro beijo para o Ano Novo, Harry," ele disse suavemente, inclinando-se para beijar o Harry no mesmo momento em que uma linha de foguetes explodiu acima deles em uma fonte de estrelas coloridas. Harry nunca soube depois se as explosões de luz e os altos barulhos haviam sido fogos de artifício ou simplesmente o impacto daquele beijo e a batida forte do seu coração, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza absoluta. Era um ano novo agora, e tudo havia mudado.

"Feliz Ano Novo, Draco," Harry sussurrou, enquanto eles se abraçavam apertadamente acima do castelo que seria, por enquanto, a casa deles.

"Feliz Ano Novo, M-C," Draco sussurrou em resposta.

Era um ano novo cheio de possibilidades ao mesmo tempo excitantes e assustadoras. Mas seja lá o que acontecesse, não importando quão incerto o futuro deles fosse, o Harry e o Draco sabiam sem sombra de dúvida que eles enfrentariam tudo juntos.

Fim do Capítulo 18

Fim da Parte III.

…

…

EPÍLOGO

_And the appeal, partner  
Of this deal, partner  
Is we all stand to win  
You and me, the lady also_

E o apelo, parceiro  
Desse acordo, parceiro  
É que todos nós temos a ganhar  
Você e eu, e a dama também

_Who'd ever guess it?__  
__This would be the situation__  
One more complication__  
Should be neither here nor there_

Quem adivinharia?  
Que essa seria a situação  
Mais uma complicação  
Não deveria ser aqui nem lá

Letras de "The Deal (No Deal)" de _Chess_ por Benny Anderson, Tim Rice e Björn Ulvaeus

…

…

Muitos dos Sonserinos e alguns outros estudantes de outras casas perderam seus pais, e em alguns casos também suas mães, para a prisão de Azkaban na operação rápida e silenciosa do Ministério para prender os Comensais da Morte listados por Lucius Malfoy. Algumas das prisões foram chocantes, revelando membros importantes da comunidade, enquanto outros não revelaram surpresa alguma. A maioria desses estudantes declinou a oportunidade de retornar à Hogwarts após as festividades de Natal. Os Sonserinos que voltaram, incluindo Crabbe e Goyle, e a Pansy Parkinson – uns dos poucos cujos pais não foram nomeados – se juntaram para formar uma inesperadamente sólida barreira insular ao redor do Draco. A Pansy se tornou uma defensora particularmente fiel do restaurado líder Sonserino. Ela insistiu que todos os Sonserinos remanescentes vestissem um button que alternava uma figura da Marca Negra com uma linha diagonal vermelha e as palavras: _Verdadeiros Sonserinos Não São Ovelhas!_

O real relacionamento do Harry com o Draco ainda era um segredo para a maioria da escola, mas o fato de que eles agora tinham várias aulas apenas um com o outro fez com que fofocas fossem espalhadas. Então, com a permissão do Dumbledore, eles finalmente explicaram sobre o Vínculo entre Magos e os talentos do Harry com magia sem varinha e Medicina Mágica para seus amigos mais próximos.

E eram esses mesmos amigos próximos que agora sabiam que o Harry dividia um quarto no topo da torre da Sonserina com o Draco. Um feitiço bastante engenhoso havia sido lançado na porta do armário de vassouras da Torre da Grifinória. Dada a senha correta, a porta se abria diretamente no quarto do Draco, de forma que para todo mundo com a exceção dos amigos de quarto do Harry, parecia que o Harry continuava a dormir no dormitório da Grifinória. Infelizmente, o Seamus havia assumido como seu mais novo hobby descobrir a senha.

Uma noite, enquanto o Harry subia as escadas na direção do armário, um terrível barulho foi ouvido. O fato de o estouro ser seguido de um alto "Mãe de Deus!" e uma corrente de coloridos palavrões irlandeses não deixou dúvidas de quem fora o culpado. Harry abriu a porta do armário para encontrar o Seamus, que estivera torcendo escutar a senha enquanto se escondia no armário, caído em uma poça de água e sabão no chão, seu pé preso em um balde e um esfregão molhado sobre a sua cabeça. Depois disso, Harry manteve um olho observador no Seamus quando fazia seu caminho para o armário. Tirando isso, a vida em Hogwarts continuou basicamente a mesma.

O segredo mais confidencial do Harry – o bebê que nasceria em março – era conhecido apenas pelo Dumbledore, Draco, e a Cho, seu marido e parentes.

O Draco foi eventualmente convencido a continuar no time de Quadribol da Sonserina. Harry ficou feliz por o Draco ter resolvido não abandonar o time. Para o Harry era simplesmente uma questão de honra. Ele ficou feliz, também, porque o jogo entre as Casas deles não teria a mesma animação sem a rivalidade antiga dos dois garotos. Mas ele também estava um pouco irritado, porque o Draco tinha visto todas as estratégias secretas do time e saberia o que esperar. Entretanto, Draco manteve sua palavra e nunca contou aos seus companheiros de equipe sobre as manobras surpreendentes que ele havia visto o Harry praticar com o time Grifinório.

Consequentemente, durante o jogo final deles em uma tarde chuvosa no começo de Abril, quando o Draco repentinamente virou sua vassoura e voou atrás do Pomo de Ouro, os Sonserinos estavam apanhando no placar, que mostrava um incrível 230 a 50 em favor da Grifinória. Harry imediatamente foi atrás e os dois sumiram dentro das nuvens baixas e cinzas.

A multidão de estudantes e professores nas arquibancadas e os jogadores circulando o campo todos pararam, bloqueando a chuva com as mãos e inclinando os pescoços, esperando atentamente que os Apanhadores retornassem. A Grifinória estava com a posse da goles, mas todo mundo pausou em antecipação e ninguém tentou marcar pontos. Mas minuto seguido de minuto passou. . . e ainda não havia sinal deles. Altas especulações, e até mesmo apostas, foram passadas nas arquibancadas.

Finalmente, uma figura escura apareceu acima e um silêncio predominou a multidão enquanto todos esperavam para ver quem era. Era o Harry, parecendo bastante bagunçado, quem apareceu primeiro das nuvens. O estado desorganizado de seu cabelo e de suas roupas era provavelmente o resultado de voar em alta velocidade pelas nuvens molhadas. Entretanto, considerando a cor vermelha em suas bochechas e o fato de que ele portava um sorriso bastante bobo e envergonhado, parecia mais como se ele tivesse se amassado com alguém. Ele deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça para seus companheiros de equipe em desculpas.

Um segundo depois, Draco apareceu pelas nuvens, voando diretamente ao centro do campo. Ele pausou, pairando no lugar por meio segundo, e então, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, deu um soco no ar acima de sua cabeça em triunfo. Preso em seu punho levantado estava um Pomo dourado inquieto. Gritos de alegria irromperam por toda a arquibancada enquanto os torcedores da Sonserina iam à loucura. O time do Draco correu até ele em um gesto maciço de parabéns. A Sonserina pode ter perdido a partida, mas ninguém se importava. Draco Malfoy finalmente tinha apanhado o Pomo de Ouro contra a Grifinória!

…

…

Era uma manhã em Maio quando o Professor Dumbledore ficou de pé na janela do seu escritório, acariciando sua longa barba prateada e fingindo observar o contraste bonito feito pelas árvores verdes da Floresta Proibida contra o céu azul claro de verão. Na realidade, ele estava observando o reflexo de três jovens que estavam usando seu escritório como um local secreto para se encontrarem.

"Segura ela assim – deixe seu braço apoiar a cabeça dela," a jovem mulher estava dizendo, e o Dumbledore sorriu por baixo de sua barba e se virou para observar com um brilho especial nos seus olhos azuis enquanto Harry Potter pegava sua filha recém-nascida nos seus braços pela primeira vez.

Harry segurou o bebê adormecido cuidadosamente, estranhamente, com um sorriso confuso e encantado em seu rosto. Draco tinha uma mão nas costas do Harry e estava olhando por cima do seu ombro. O pequeno rosto do bebê estava relaxado no sono, cílios pretos descansando em bochechas rosadas, sua pequenina boca ligeiramente aberta. Se for possível que dois meninos se apaixonassem em dois segundos, eles tinham.

O Draco alcançou uma mão e tocou a nuvem de cabelo preto ondulado que estava no topo da cabeça da Lily. "Ela tem o seu cabelo," ele disse com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Ela tem os olhos dele também," a Cho disse.

"Os olhos da minha mãe," Harry disse suavemente. Ele olhou para a Cho e sorriu. Os braços do Draco escorregaram dos seus ombros para abraçá-lo por trás. Harry se inclinou no outro garoto e sorriu novamente, achando a possessividade inconsciente do Draco charmosa.

"Nós vamos ter que enfeitiçar os olhos dela para que pareçam castanhos, entretanto," Cho disse, "enquanto estivermos longe."

Harry concordou. "Quando vocês vão?" ele perguntou.

"Depois de amanhã," ela disse. "Nós vamos ficar com a família da mãe do Lian até que a guerra termine. . ." Ela pausou e encontrou os olhos do Harry, e então emendou suas palavras. "Até que seja seguro para trazermos ela de volta."

Harry balançou a cabeça. Entendendo o que ela não tinha dito, de que havia a chance muito real de eles não vencerem a luta contra o Voldemort e, dessa forma, que o fim da guerra não trouxesse paz ou segurança. Ele olhou para baixo novamente e arrumou sua filha em seus braços, até conseguir mover uma mão para tocar o rosto dela. "A China é muito longe," ele disse. "Ela pode estar crescida quando eu a ver novamente."

_Se eu a ver novamente,_ ele adicionou silenciosamente, sabendo que talvez não sobrevivesse até o fim da guerra. O futuro se esticava a frente do Harry como uma página grande, misteriosa e branca, em que inúmeros 'talvez' e 'se' poderiam ser escritos, bem como uma tarefa mortal e horrível.

A Cho tocou o braço do Harry. "Nós vamos nos certificar que ela te conheça, Harry. Não importa o que aconteça."

"Obrigado," Harry disse, sua voz ligeiramente trêmula. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para a criança nos seus braços. "Obrigado por trazer ela aqui," ele disse, "para que eu pudesse vê-la."

Cho apertou o braço dele, e nesse momento a Lily bocejou, esticou-se e abriu os olhos.

"Ah," Harry respirou. "Ah meu Deus." Ele observou o rosto doce da sua filha, completamente encantado. "Ela realmente tem os meus olhos!"

E nesse momento, enquanto o Harry se virou para sorrir para o Draco e o Draco o abraçou com força, sorrindo em resposta, todas as incertezas do futuro foram esquecidas, todas as situações potencialmente terríveis a serem enfrentadas não eram nada. Pois enclausurada naquele único momento de tirar o fôlego estava uma eternidade maravilhosa de pura alegria. E ela era perfeita.

O Fim.

…

…


End file.
